Every Day is a Holiday
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Assorted fics celebrating almost every single random daily, weekly, and monthly holiday. From January first to December thirty-first - with such entries as Festival of Sleep Day, Hug an Asian Day, and Wear Something Gaudy Day - this fic is COMPLETE!
1. Author's Note

First of all: **happy 2009!** Yes, I do realize this is an author's note and that posting author's notes as a chapter is against the site rules. However, I feel this fic might need some explaining, so I'm posting an author's note with the first couple of chapters.

This fic is titled _Every Day's a Holiday_ for a reason - because there will be an update every day. This will consist of the **daily holidays**.

Aside from daily holidays this fic will also have two other types: **monthly** and **weekly**.

The **monthly** holidays will all be posted as one chapter on the first day of the month.

The **weekly** holidays will be posted on the first day of the week (Sunday, unless it's the beginning of the month) of which they apply to. So if there's a week long holiday for the second week in June, the fic would be posted on the Sunday which starts the second week.

This fic will contain just about every **random holiday** that you can think of. **Normal holidays** will probably not be celebrated. Be aware that any day that says "national" (which may or may not legally apply since a national day must be approved by congress) apply to the United States only. However, for the purpose of this fic, we're applying "national" to the holidays anyway.

Also **all times/seasons will correspond to the Northern Hemisphere.** (Because Japan is in the northern hemisphere, as am I.) **All Japanese breaks** (Spring, Golden Week, Summer, Winter) **will correspond with Japanese breaks.** Or as close to.

**General disclaimer: I own no familiar Prince of Tennis characters, nor do I own holidays or any rights to them. I do own any original characters that may appear, however, and the idea for this fic. **

Other warnings:

This fic _WILL_ contain **shounen-ai.**

This fic _may_ contain **yaoi_._**

This fic_ may_ contain **het.**

This fic _may _contain **incest, twincest, shojo-ai, yuri, or anything else I wish to throw at you. **Read at your own risk. (Chances are slim, though.)

The ratings on these fics range from **K **to **T** unless otherwise specified. If I do happen to write anything worth an M rating, I will warn you.

Now, I present to you: _Every Day's a Holiday!_

Happy Holidays!


	2. January Month Long Holidays

**[January Month Long Holidays]**

**//Hot Tea Month//**

Oshitari Yuushi sat down in the study. He grabbed one of his favorite English romance novels, _Pride and Prejudice_, and sat down in his favorite chair. However, he could sense that something was amiss.

Figuring it might be the lack of a lit fire, he promptly lit one and sat back down.

Still, the atmosphere wasn't quite right. Sitting in his chair, novel in his lap, he tried to play it off as all being in his head. However, he still couldn't read.

Pondering just what it was, he put his book down and began drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Suddenly, it hit him.

He was missing a cup of nice, hot, tea.

As he headed to get one, he couldn't help but think how lucky for him it was that they had stocked up, as January was Hot Tea Month.

* * *

**//National Oatmeal Month//**

Akaya did not like oatmeal. It was kind of lumpy. And mushy. It was a cross between a solid and a liquid… and it was gross. Sure, you could add sugar or honey or any number of fruits to it, but that didn't make it much better… in the end it was still lumpy, mushy, and gray.

Plus, the man on the box scared him. Seriously… the guy was _creepy_. And he just stared at you until you finished eating your gross oatmeal. At least normal cereal boxes had interesting information on them – and sometimes games on the back or something. But no, the oatmeal man just sat there being a creeper.

Groaning, Kirihara picked up his spoon and poked the mush. Why, oh, why did January have to be National _Oatmeal_ Month?

* * *

**//National Hobby Month//**

It seemed like Kuwahara Jackal had gone through everything. Writing, reading, beading, painting, sewing, graphic designing, singing, volunteer work, video games, sculpting, random trivia knowledge, tatting, cleaning – you name it. He had been trying, for the longest time, to pick up a new hobby, but he just couldn't seem to find one that stuck.

Sure, he had tennis (he would always have tennis – or so he hoped), but he felt he needed something _outside_ of tennis. Because while tennis was all fine and good, tennis was purely athletic (okay, not purely athletic, there was a veeeery small portion that was strategy), but he really just needed a hobby that was much more craft-related.

Sighing reluctantly, but determined, Jackal picked up a square piece of colorful paper. Opening an origami book he borrowed from his sister, he began to follow the instructions.

After all, even if this _didn't_ work out, he still had the entire month of January as National Hobby Month.

* * *

**//National Braille Literacy Month//**

Aoi Kentarou closed his eyes and felt the pages. His fingers ran over little bumps and he tried, to no avail, to understand what exactly they meant. Unfortunately, he had really no idea. They were just little bumps on a page, arranged in some super secret code than he would never understand. And though he should probably be thankful that he didn't have to understand them – that he was born with eyesight and didn't have to use the strange language of bumps, he _really, really, really_ wanted to learn Braille.

Giving up, he closed the book. Tomorrow, he thought, he would try again.

After all, all of January was National Braille Literacy Month.

* * *

**//National Blood Donor Month//**

Shishido Ryou did not like needles. Being punched? Fine. Falling off of a building? Fine. Breaking a bone? Fine. But needles? Well, needles were a whole different story.

So why was it that, when Choutarou had come to him and asked him to come donate blood with him, that he had agreed? He honestly wasn't quite sure… after all, he hated needles with a passion. Still… the way Choutarou had asked… the promise that they could go out afterward… and of course the random free pants they gave you, he had agreed. It was only once, right?

Wrong.

Unfortunately for him, National Blood Donor Month was just that - all month.

He didn't care if he got free pants or if Choutarou had asked him nicely, he thought as the nurse stuck a needle in his arm and he tried not to pass out. He was never, _ever_ doing this again.

* * *

**//National Soup Month//**

Shishido Ryou didn't normally like soup. After all, it was supposed to be a food. But it was a liquid. And food is solid. So soup couldn't be a food... but it was. Which, for some reason, annoyed him. Plus, the entire idea behind soup was just like the entire idea behind stew and the entire idea behind pot pies - you just threw whatever you had in your fridge in a pot with some water, cooked it until it was a gross and mushy liquid, and ate it.

Choutarou, however, made the best soup; that, Shishido could not deny. Even as much as he hated soup, when Choutarou made it - whether it was tomato or chicken noodle or lentil or pea or miso or whatever other crazy kind of soups there were out there, it managed to taste good. Even the soups he hated, like cream of carrot. He had asked Choutarou as to why this was multiple times, each time never receiving a good answer. They were always things like, "Oh, well, I cooked it longer" or "Oh, well, I added some extra pepper". After those answers, Shishido had begun to think that he was just imagining things.

Oh well. At least if he had to eat soup for National Soup Month, Choutarou would be making it.


	3. January First

**[January first]**

**//****New Year's Day//**

Kirihara Akaya grabbed a handful of confetti, grinned, and watched the clock.

"Ten," the green-eyed teen said.

"Nine," counted his blue-haired boyfriend, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Eight," replied Marui Bunta enthusiastically.

"Seven," Yagyuu Hiroshi said indifferently.

"Six," Niou Masaharu groaned, not really wanting to be here.

"Five," Kuwahara Jackal added as the clock ticked down another second.

"Four," the stoic Sanada answered, not quite sure why they were celebrating this important holiday in such an un-traditional way.

"Three," Yanagi Renji added to the countdown, as he scribbled something in a notebook that had been a Christmas gift.

"Woof!" barked the new puppy Akaya had received from Yukimura for Christmas. Everyone knew that the little puppy (who was currently unnamed) had meant two.

"One!" Akaya practically yelled as the last second nearly ticked by.

"ZERO!" The entire team shouted. Somebody threw confetti, Akaya and Yukimura as well as Yagyuu and Niou were wrapped up in a rather passionate kissing session, and Marui had popped a bottle of champagne which was now fizzing all over the floor.

Oh yes, there really was no better way to bring in the New Year.


	4. January Second

**[January second]**

**//****Run up the Flagpole and See if Anyone Salutes Day//**

Niou Masaharu was doubled over in laughter.

He had been walking to town that morning in order to get some soup, Kleenex, and other winter-illness necessities (as Yagyuu had come down with a cold, which meant he'd almost definitely get it too) when he had passed a flagpole.

With one Kirihara Akaya on top of it.

When he'd asked the boy, through fits of laughter, exactly _why_ he was up on top of the flagpole the response he'd gotten was quite simple.

"It's Run up the Flagpole and See if Anyone Salutes Day!" Akaya had yelled back at him, voice horse and nose frozen.

Niou had just laughed harder. Apparently the brattling hadn't realized that "run up the flagpole and see if anyone salutes" was just an expression.


	5. January Third

**[January Third]**

**//Festival of Sleep Day//  
**

Akutagawa Jiroh turned over and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at his alarm clock.

6:12 A.M.

It was school holiday. He went back to bed.

--

Akutagawa Jiroh turned a few times in his sleep, trying to escape the monster. He awoke, startled, and looked at his clock.

8:43 A.M.

He went back to bed.

---

Akutagawa Jiroh smiled in his sleep and tried to chase that large pink ball of something-or-other through the desert. He was just about to catch it when a cliff appeared. He tried to turn back but to no avail as-

BOOM! Jiroh fell on the floor head first. Rubbing his rather sore head, he sat up and looked at his clock.

12:07 P.M.

He went back to bed.

--

Akutagawa Jiroh felt something on his foot. He tried to ignore it, but the thing brushed again, and even in sleep he couldn't ignore it. He woke up, and sat up to find one of his family's many cats at his feet, demanding attention. She had snuck in through the half-opened door. Yawning, he got up, picked her up, and put her back in the hallway before closing the door all the way _and_ locking it. Then, he saw the clock.

4:36 PM.

He went back to bed.

--

Akutagawa Jiroh rolled over, a content smile in place. Briefly opening his eyes, he saw the clock. The time the bright red numbers displayed made him grin.

8:29 P.M.

He had slept nearly the whole day; Festival of Sleep Day always _had_ been one of his favorite holidays. Still grinning, he snuggled under his covers.

And he went back to bed.

* * *

**//Fruitcake Toss Day//**

_Thump._

Akaya threw one.

_Thump._

Marui threw one.

_Thump._

Jackal threw one, not even bothering to wonder why he was here.

_Thump. _

Yukimura threw one just for the heck of it.

_Thump. _

Akaya threw another one.

_Thump_.

Marui threw another one as well.

_Scream_. _Screech_.

Niou began chasing Marui and Akaya in circles around the field. Because, quite frankly, he didn't mind that it was Fruitcake Toss Day… until he ended up getting hit in the head with one.

_

* * *

_

**//Humiliation Day//**

_Sfwat._

Kuwahara Jackal continued walking.

_Sfwat, sfwat._

Again, Jackal continued walking, not turning to look behind him.

_Sfwat, sfwat, sfwat._

Three more snowballs hit him squarely in the back of his rather bald and uncovered head. Annoyed by this point, Jackal turned around to yell at his assailants. He was just about to do so when he realized that they were children, probably between the ages of five and seven. So he turned around and continued walking, trying to ignore them.

_Sfwat, sfwat, swfat, swfat. _

The snowballs just kept coming, one after another. Finally fed up, Jackal turned around. Trying to be a gentle as possible, he told them "it's not very nice to throw snow at people, especially those you don't know."

His kind warning was returned with a snowball to his face.

As he heard the children snickering and running off, Jackal sighed. Apparently they hadn't been told that Humiliation Day was a day to focus on being humble to others and the negativity of humiliation, _not _a day to humiliate someone.


	6. January Fourth

**[January fourth]**

**//Trivia Day//**

"What's twelve times 294?"

"3,528."

"The first U.S. state to succeed from the union during the civil war?"

"South Carolina."

"Who wrote _Gone with the Wind_?"

"Margaret Mitchell."

"Number of days in a year?"

"365 on a normal year, 366 on a leap year."

"How many months have 28 days?"

"All of them – but only February is exactly 28 days, except for every four years when it adds on an extra day."

Akaya eyed Yanagi suspiciously. "And… what day is today?"

Yanagi, eyes still closed, answered, "January fourth."

Akaya grinned and shook his head. "No, I meant what holiday."

Yanagi was silent for a while, eyes slightly open and pondering. Yukimura came out of the kitchen, walking up behind Yanagi who was currently sitting on the couch while Akaya asked him random trivia questions.

The blue haired boy answered, with confidence, "Trivia Day."


	7. January fifth

**[January fifth]**

**//National Bird Day//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi had woken up early on the morning of January fifth to get ready for his first day back to school after the winter holiday. When he woke up, he had expected to see Akaya still asleep beside him (the younger boy had asked if he could spend the night, and Yukimura had agreed so that he could make sure his boyfriend got to school on time). What he had not expected was to find the space next to him empty and void of heat.

His initial reaction was to panic. However, he tried to stay calm, and was rewarded for this when he came down stairs to find Akaya sitting on his back porch.

"Akaya," he called softly to the boy. "What're you doing out here?" Despite the fact that it was lightly snowing and the sun was barely up, Akaya seemed to be staring intently at something.

Seeming to not have heard him, Yukimura ventured into the cold and tapped the other boy lightly on the shoulder. Akaya spun around, startled.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you were doing out here," Yukimura repeated, perplexed as to why the boy was up early and outside.

"Oh," Akaya answered. "I'm photographing birds." The boy pointed to the camera he was holding.

"I see… what for, exactly?"

"For my fliers." Yukimura just continued to stare quizzically at the boy. So, Akaya continued. "Today is National Bird Day – the day set aside to make people aware of the treatment birds in captivity experience. So, I'm taking pictures of birds in nature as a comparison."

"Ah, that makes sense," Yukimura answered, knowing that Akaya had a soft spot for (all and any) animals. "Well…" he continued. "How about we go inside and get warmed up?" he said, glancing at Akaya's slightly purple fingers.

Akaya complied, and the two headed inside for morning hot chocolate.


	8. January sixth

**[January sixth]**

**//Bean Day//  
**

Kikumaru Eiji sat at his desk on the second day back from winter break (but first, really, because nobody ever counted the first day back as an _actual _day – they were all to tired to understand that they were even at school). Sitting on his desk were four little things that _looked_ like corn kernels.

He was about to go and throw them out when one of them moved.

He stared at it. Then, another one moved. And the other.

They didn't move very far, but they did rock slightly and move maybe a few millimeters.

Intrigued as to what these things were, he suddenly noticed that there was a post-it note stuck to the top corner of his desk.

_Happy Bean Day, Eiji_.

_These are some Mexican jumping beans that my uncle got as a gift. I thought you'd like them._

_-Oishi_

Eiji smiled. _Bean Day, huh?_ Well, he didn't know what that was, but he was starting to like it.

* * *

**//Cuddle Up Day//**

"Yuuuuushi," came the voice of a rather whiny red head. Gakuto was currently curled up on one of a few couches in Yuushi's room, in particular the one in front of the large fireplace.

"Coming, love," the Kansai boy answered as he finished the last page of his book and went to curl up with Gakuto by the fire.

On a normal night the two boys would have probably been doing something else. Watching TV, or a movie, or playing cards or video games, or making out, or going _past_ making out…

But today, well, today they were just content to cuddle.

After all, it was Cuddle Up Day.


	9. January seventh

**[January seventh]**

**//Old Rock Day//  
**

Sanada Genichiroh sat at his desk. It was after school on Wednesday, January seventh, and he had already finished his homework. Dinner wouldn't be for a few more hours, and kendo practice had been canceled that day.

So, he was polishing the Sanada family rock.

Some might say he was crazy, but he knew better. Besides, was it _that_ strange to keep a family rock? And was it really _that_ strange to have custom polish, and custom cleaning cloths, and custom pouches for it?

Nope. At least, not as far as Sanada Genichiroh was concerned.

Especially on Old Rock Day.


	10. January eighth

**[January eighth]**

**//Bubble Bath Day//  
**

Getting home from school, Echizen Ryoma headed straight up stairs, just like every other day. But, unlike every other day, he headed straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Turning the warm water taps of the bath on, he removed his clothes.

Adding some bath salts and scented soaps to the tub, Echizen rinsed off with the hand shower. By this time, the bath was just at the right height. Shutting off the taps, he gingerly climbed into the warm, sudsy water. Closing his eyes, he let himself start to soak and relax.

He didn't care if it was supposedly "too early" for a bath, or if he was "too old" for a bubble bath. It was Bubble Bath Day, and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**//Male Watcher's Day//**

"Eight."

"An eight? Seriously? I'd give that guy like… a five and a half, six tops."

"Well I don't care what you'd give him, _I'd_ give him an eight."

Sengoku Kiyosumi and Muromachi Touji were sitting in the mall, observing people passing by. Or, rather, watching them. The men, to be precise.

"Whoa, look at _that one_!" Sengoku exclaimed, pointing to a person walking below them. "I'd give him a twelve."

"That's a _girl_," Touji stated, slightly repulsed and slightly shocked that Sengoku hadn't been able to tell that.

"So?" Sengoku asked.

"Dude, it's _Male_ Watcher's Day."

Sengoku grinned. "Oh well, doesn't make any difference to me."


	11. January ninth

**[January ninth]**

**//Play God Day//  
**

"You should really stop smoking, desu."

"Why the hell are you here, kid?" inquired Akutsu Jin.

"Because I care about you, desu," answered Dan Taichi, honestly. Despite the fact that it had been a year, he was still short and lean, and could still easily pass as someone a few years younger, and Akutsu had not felt any need to change the nickname he had assigned to him.

"Seriously, kid. Why're you here?"

"Because I care about you, desu," repeated Dan. "And because it'd Play God Day, desu."

"… 'Play God Day?'"

"Hai. Play God Day is the day where you try to do something extra nice and good for someone else." Then, Dan turned somewhat serious and said to Akutsu, "You should participate in Play God Day and do something good for yourself by stopping smoking."

Akutsu observed the kid for a moment, then stamped out his cigarette and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"All right kid," he answered. "I'll try."


	12. January tenth

**[January tenth]**

**//Peculiar People Day//**

"Oishi," Eiji bounded up to his boyfriend. "I really like your hair. It's always been kinda weird, but I like it," he said, and before Oishi could respond, he walked off.

--

"Momo-chan!" Eiji exclaimed and came running up to him. "I like your eyes. They're kinda odd `cause they're purple and all, but they're really unique," Eiji told him, and walked off, leaving a semi-stunned Momo behind him.

--

"Kaidoh," Eiji started, approaching the snake-like boy. Even though he was sitting by himself in the library, Kaidoh looked slightly annoyed that his senpai was there, as if Eiji was interrupting him. However, before he could complain, Eiji continued.

"I like how you kind of act like a snake. And your bandanas. You have a lot of different bandanas," Eiji stated, and left the library, leaving a very confused Kaidoh in his wake.

--

Fuji and Tezuka were sitting outside. It was actually a nice day out, especially for January, and they were taking advantage of the sun to have a talk outside for once.

"Fujiko! Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji called, grabbing their attention. Before they could greet him, he whipped out a, "Fujiko, I like how you can walk with your eyes closed even if that is kind of creepy and Tezuka-buchou I think it's really amazing how you can command so much respect when you barely ever say anything. Though I'm not quite sure how you can do it."

Then, just like all the others, Eiji left before the pair could say anything in return.

--

"O'chibi!" Eiji called from across the hallway. He ran over to where the boy was. "I think it's really amazing how well you play tennis, and how you really do care about us and about other people even if you don't show it," Eiji said in one breathe, ruffling the boy's hair in one swift motion before leaving.

--

"Taka-kun," Eiji said, spotting the tall boy leaving the building at the end of the day. Kawamura was about to respond with a greeting when Eiji cut him off.

"I like how you're really dedicated to your family. It's not a quality a lot of people have, but it's a good one," Eiji said and then sprinted off in the opposite direction, toward the chemistry labs, to finish his mission.

--

"Inui-kun," Eiji said, opening the door to the chemistry lab farthest down the hallway. Inui turned around, not looking at all surprised to see him.

"Ah, having a good day Kikumaru-kun?" he asked. Eiji nodded.

"Inui-kun, everyone thinks you're all weird and stuff, but I just wanted to let you know that even if you are kinda weird it's not always a bad thing and someday you'll probably use your insane knowledge to help people or something," Eiji said, barely breathing. As he turned for the door, Inui responded.

"And I would like to let you know, Kikumaru-kun, that even if people see you as eccentric, bizarre, and over-the-top, that positive energy really does help people as well." Then, as an afterthought, Inui added, "Happy Peculiar People Day."

Eiji left the room, smiling. "Happy Peculiar People Day to you too."


	13. Second Week of January

**[Second Week of January]**

**//Letter Writing Week//  
**

Mukahi Gakuto groaned. He did _not_ like writing letters. After all, what was the point? Nowadays everybody communicated via e-mail. Or Facebook. Or MySpace. Or occasionally LiveJournal or Xanga. NOBODY used mail anymore. Except for party invitations, and even those were being sent by e-mail now.

So why, in the name of Kami-sama, did his English class have to celebrate letter writing week? Sure, it was a holiday. Sure, it was the second week of January. But who wrote each other letters? _Seriously_? Especially letters from _classmate to classmate_?

Groaning, Gakuto scribbled a few words on to his piece of paper. Well, he mused, at least he could send love letters to Yuushi without anyone else trying to read them.


	14. January eleventh

**[January eleventh]**

**//Step in a Puddle and Splash Your Friends Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya smirked. It was raining. In January. Which normally didn't happen, seeing as the rain normally just froze and turned into snow. But today was his lucky day, as the temperature had gotten just high enough for rain instead of snow.

And, to top off his already great day of rain, most of the old team was going out to lunch together, seeing as school had started up again and they had significantly less time together.

So, at the current moment, Akaya was jumping up and down in puddle and splashing everybody.

Okay, scratch that, at the _current_ moment he was being chased by Niou.

But that didn't matter. After all, it _was_ Step in a Puddle and Splash Your Friends Day, and he was going to enjoy it. Especially when it was somehow raining.


	15. January twelfth

**[January twelfth]**

**//Feast of Fabulous Wild Men Day//**

"Happy Feast of Fabulous Wild Men day!" Eiji exclaimed at lunch one day. The rest of the group stared at him.

"Feast of Fabulous Wild Men?" inquired Oishi. "That's uh… interesting. Do you h… have to eat people?"

Eiji shrugged. "No idea, really. Nobody really seems to know, but I know it's today."

"Hm…" Fuji pondered. "Perhaps it means to feast your eyes upon fabulous wild men?" he offered, looking at Tezuka in a way that suggested he was undressing the other boy with his eyes.

"Hn," Tezuka gave a mutual agreeing, and tried to ignore the look his boyfriend was giving him.

"Or, perhaps," suggested Inui, "it is a holiday in which ancient men of the wild would hold a feast." The rest of the group shrugged.

"I still like my idea best," muttered Fuji, who had a rather cat-like grin on his face.

* * *

**//National Pharmacist Day//**

"Achoo!" Akaya sneezed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Yukimura took his boyfriend's temperature and gave a slight 'tsk'. "Well, it's not unusually high, just a degree, but we still need to go get you some stuff." Yukimura slipped on his jacket and began lacing up his shoes. "I'll be right back – don't you dare move," the threatened lovingly, and left for the store.

--

Twenty minutes later, Yukimura Seiichi was wandering down isles at his local drug store and picking up anything that looked like Akaya could use it. Utterly lost, he was all too thankful when a pharmacist came by and started assisting him.

By the end of his one-on-one shopping session with the pharmacist, Yukimura had everything that he did need and nothing that he didn't. Smiling, he thanked the young man, and checked out. Just as he was leaving, he saw a flier on the door that stated that January 12th was National Pharmacist Day.

Thoughtful, Yukimura called back over his shoulder a "Thanks" to the young pharmacist.

"Any time," the young man replied.

Yukimura nodded. "And happy National Pharmacist Day!"


	16. January thirteenth

**[January thirteenth]**

**//International Skeptics Day//  
**

"You know what?" Niou asked Yagyuu as they were sitting around in the library after school.

"What, Masaharu?"

"School is a conspiracy."

"That's nice to know Masaharu," Yagyuu said, not even bothering to hide his eye roll.

"I'm serious `Roshi! Think about it! What do we learn? Nothing. What do we do? Nothing. They just put us in school as a way to brainwash us. I bet you that everything we've been told is propaganda aimed to increase the nation's productivity and economy while slowly killing us and stripping us of any freedom of thought and any real intellect, thoughts, opinions, ideas, et cetera."

Yagyuu nodded, not really paying attention to his boyfriend. "Yup, I'm sure that's it Masaharu."

Niou set down the book he was supposed to be reading and glared at Yagyuu. "Hey, it's International Skeptics Day! And it makes _perfect_ sense!"

Yagyuu gave and amused sigh and closed his math book. "Sure it does Masaharu, sure it does."

* * *

**//Make Your Dream Come True Day//**

Akutagawa sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling. At the moment, he was daydreaming about his dream. Not a sleep dream, but rather the dream he most wanted to achieve in life:

To fly.

Despite the fact that everyone thought he was crazy (and told him so, on many occasions, especially when he first revealed to them that all he wanted to do in life was be able to fly), somewhere in the back of his mind Jiroh was _sure_ that some day he would be able to fly. And not just jump and fall and feel like flying; he wasn't stupid enough to do something like that. And not fly a machine or something; those didn't count. No, he wanted to, and was SURE that some day he would be able to, physically fly. After all, people always told you that you should try to reach your dreams and goals, and if they told him so and he believed then it _had to_ be possible.

…Okay, so maybe he _couldn't_ make his dream come true. But at least he could still dream about it. Especially on Make Your Dream Come True Day.


	17. January fourteenth

**[January fourteenth]**

**//Dress Up Your Pet Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya rummaged through a box of old clothes looking for the perfect thing. Tossing aside glittery sweaters and hats and strange colored pants (seriously, who would _wear_ those?). He dug and he dug and he dug through the old drawers full of clothes, until he came across exactly what he was looking for.

Pulling out the blue sequined scarf and a pair of tiny pink mittens, he grabbed his puppy, Sprinkles, and put them on. The dog tried to escape the torture being forced on it, but to no avail. Finally, the poor puppy relinquished itself to Akaya, who then proceeded to undress and re-dress the puppy multiple times.

Sprinkles could only be thankful that Dress Up Your Pet Day only came once a year.


	18. January fifteenth

**[January fifteenth]**

**//National Hat Day//  
**

Kuwahara Jackal had no hair. Not that this bothered him. No, he _chose_ to have no hair. So that wasn't the problem. Actually, there wasn't any problem at all.

But most people thought there way. After all, he had no hair - how could he wear different hair styles? Wasn't that the whole point of hair? To express yourself?

But Kuwahara Jackal had a secret. He had a collection of hats. It wasn't something he showed off - more often than not, he tried to be extremely inconspicuous about it. But sometimes, when he wore different hats one after another for a few days, people started asking questions. After all, most people only had one hat per seasons - a winter hat, a sun hat, a baseball cap, and maybe some other sort of headgear. But Jackal? Jackal had a couple hundred hats. Not that he would ever let anyone know... he didn't want people to think he was weird or anything.

Today, though... today he was going to wear as many hats as he could fit on his head. And he didn't care what people thought of him. After all, National Hat Day only came once a year.


	19. January sixteenth

**[January sixteenth]**

**//National Nothing Day//  
**

Marui Bunta was doing nothing.

Now, normally when one says that they're doing nothing they actually ARE doing something. Normally they are at least sitting around watching television or eating or sleeping or talking to someone or daydreaming. Normally by "nothing" they mean that they are doing "nothing productive".

However, Marui Bunta was truly doing nothing. All right, not _technically _doing nothing, as he was breathing and blinking and sitting on the ground. But he was doing more than "nothing productive". He was also doing "nothing of interest", even remotely.

Yes, Marui Bunta was sitting on the ground staring at all wall and thinking about nothing (and actually nothing, not just "nothing productive" or "nothing of interest").

Until he got up and decided to do something.

Because National Nothing Day was rather boring.


	20. January seventeenth

**[January seventeenth]**

**//Ditch New Year's Resolutions Day//  
**

Niou Masaharu was sitting on a bench at a park. It was January seventeenth and he was ditching school. Which, as he reflected, was rather amusing seeing as he had made his New Year's resolution not to ditch school anymore, because Yagyuu was basically guaranteed to get into a good university. And even though Niou was exceptionally intelligent (which surprised everybody except Yagyuu and Yukimura), he didn't have the grades to prove it.

Oh well, he thought. It was Ditch New Year's Resolutions Day.


	21. January eighteenth

**[January eighteenth]**

**//Thesaurus Day//  
**

"Hey." Akaya came up to Yanagi who was sitting in the library after school and thumbing through a rather large book. As Yanagi flipped a page, Akaya asked, "What's another word for 'nice'?"

"Other words for nice are admirable, amiable, approved, attractive, becoming, charming, commendable, considerate, copasetic, cordial, courteous, decorous, delightful, ducky, fair, favorable, fine and dandy, friendly, genial, gentle, good, gracious, helpful, ingratiating, inviting, kind, kindly, lovely, nifty, obliging, okay, peachy, pleasant, pleasurable, polite, prepossessing, seemly, simpatico, superior, swell, unpresumptuous, welcome, well-mannered, winning, winsome," Yanagi answered without looking up from his large book.

Akaya stared at him, bug eyed, before walking away.

As the other boy retreated, Yanagi gave a half shake of his head and an amused smile. If only the boy had asked, he would have realized that Yanagi was reading the thesaurus.

After all, it was Thesaurus Day.

* * *

**//Winnie the Pooh Day//**

Akutagawa Jiroh was known for liking cute things. Okay, so not completely known, but when people looked at him they generally assumed that he enjoyed small, cute, and all around adorable things. Which, he did.

So it really shouldn't have surprised anyone when they heard him coming down the hall singing the "Winnie the Pooh" theme song, even if he was in high school.

Especially on Winnie the Pooh Day.


	22. January nineteenth

**[January nineteenth]**

**//National Popcorn Day//**

Out of the many myriads of food Marui Bunta liked, his favorite was popcorn.

Okay, scratch that, his second favorite was popcorn, his first being cake.

Or, rather, his third favorite was popcorn (because gum obviously held second place).

…Okay, so popcorn wasn't in his top list of favorite foods, but it was still good.

And Marui Bunta didn't get a chance to eat it very often... after all, popcorn was kind of messy. The kernels got everywhere and the pieces of popcorn that broke off got all over and then crushed into the carpet. Then his hands would end up all greasy. Over all, popcorn was a rather messy snack.

But today was National Popcorn Day, and he was going to eat his popcorn. Mess or not.


	23. January twentieth

**[January twentieth]**

**//National Butter Crunch Day//  
**

Inui Sadaharu knew everything. Or, at least, people thought he did. And because that was what people thought of him, that was how he was expected to present himself.

So, when Kikumaru had bounced around that day and talked about how much he loved butter crunch, Inui had agreed. Despite the fact that some members of the group looks rather wary of what this substance might be, they agreed as well (because if Inui agreed then it had to be true). In truth, Inui had never heard of butter crunch, nor did he have any idea what it was. Even as Kikumaru handed out little pieces of the stuff, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Oh well. He shrugged and took a bite. Well, whatever it was, it tasted good. And it was National Butter Crunch Day.  


* * *

**//Penguin Awareness Day//**

Fuji Syusuke liked lots of animals. Despite his outward appearance and the way his personality came off, the only thing he loved more than his family and his cacti were animals. And his friends. But they counted as family.

So it was no surprise that he had difficultly choosing which animal was his favorite. There were just so many: mammals and birds and reptiles and insects – and so many billions of animals in these subcategories.

However, Fuji had always had a soft spot for penguins. They were just so… _cute_. Plus they were kind of funny looking. The way they walked… ran… waddles… did whatever, had made him giggle as a young child on his first trip to the zoo. And still now, when he saw penguins on TV or in a magazine, their distinct facial expressions made them seem more human than most other animals.

So, when January twentieth rolled around, it shouldn't have really surprised people that he showed up in all black and white and with a distinct waddle. After all, what better way was there to celebrate Penguin Awareness Day than to actually _be_ a penguin?


	24. January twenty first

**[January twenty-first]**

**//Squirrel Appreciation Day//  
**

"Stupid, annoying rats," muttered Niou Masaharu as he got out the broom. "Shoo!" Niou yelled, as he went outside and began whacking the roof. "Shoo!"

"What're you doing, Niou-senpai?" asked a curious Akaya.

"Trying to get these damn squirrels off of the roof before they chew a hole through," an irked Niou answered. It was bad enough that Yukimura had asked him to watch after Akaya for the afternoon (since apparently the boy couldn't be trusted by himself and Yukimura had a dentist appointment), but now he had to deal with these damn squirrels.

Akaya, however, looked slightly shocked at Niou's actions. "But you can't hurt the squirrels! They're the best animals!"

Niou snorted. "Oh yes, of course. The rats that chew holes in the roof, tip over bird feeders, and eat vegetables are the best animals."

Akaya remained determined. "Yes, they are," Akaya stated, ignoring the fact that his statement was opinion based. "They're cute! Besides, you can't be mean to them today!"

"And why exactly not?"

"Because today is Squirrel Appreciation Day!"

* * *

**//National Hugging Day//**

Kirihara Akaya was not normally clingy. Okay, that was a lie - Akaya was very clingy. But recently he had become extremely less clingy, at least in public.

So when Yukimura greeted him after school on their way home, he had not expected Akaya to launch himself at him, in plain view of everyone at school, and hug him tightly.

Looking down, Yukimura saw the head of raven-colored curls nestled against his chest. Slightly worried, Yukimura ran a hand through them, and murmured into the young boy's ear, "Everything all right?"

Akaya unclung himself slightly, and looked up at Yukimura, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Yup. It's just National Hugging Day."


	25. January twenty second

**[January twenty-second]**

**//National Blond Brownie Day//  
**

"Hey, Jiroh, you're blond, right?" Asked Mukahi Gakuto, surveying his friend.

"Yeah," the older boy said, letting out a yawn as he did so. "Why?"

"Cause I need to figure out how to make blond brownies. And I thought maybe like... blonds made brownies. So wanna help make some brownies?"

Jiroh, who was half asleep, started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?!"

Between giggles, Jiroh said, "Blond brownies are just light colored brownies, Gakuto."

"Oh... right..."

"Why'd you wanna make blond brownies anyway?" After all, it wasn't often that Gakuto baked... or cooked anything for himself, really.

"It's National Blond Brownie Day."


	26. January twenty third

**[January twenty-third]**

**//Measure Your Feet Day//  
**

"Akaya, what're you doing?" Yukimura Seiichi asked. At the moment, his boyfriend was sitting on the living room floor with one of his feet in one hand and a measuring tape in the other.

"Measuring my feet," Akaya answered, not even looking up from his work.

"I see. And, um, why exactly are you supposed to measure your feet?"

"No idea."

"...You have no idea why you're measuring your feet but you're doing it anyway?"

"No, Seiichi," Akaya said, exasperated. "I know why I'm measuring my feet, I just don't know why I'm supposed to." Yukimura just stared at the boy, hoping that he would elaborate.

"It's Measure Your Feet Day," Akaya answered. "I just don't know why."

* * *

**//National Handwriting Day//**

Gakuto stared.

"I'm supposed to do what?" the red head asked his boyfriend, sounding rather panicked.

"Write something by hand," answered Oshitari.

"By... hand?"

Oshitari nodded. "Yes, by hand. Believe it or not, some people still do."

Gakuto eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Oshitari nodded again. "Positive. It's National Handwriting Day."

* * *

**//National Pie Day//**

Fuji Yuuta liked pie. Pies, actually. And most kinds of pies. (Because, after all, it was pretty hard to not like at least _one_ kind of pie.) But his absolute favorite was raspberry pie.

Unfortunately for him, very few places sold raspberry pie... at least, good raspberry pie.

Really, as far as he was concerned nobody sold good raspberry pie. Because the only raspberry pie that was actually worth eating was the pie is sister, Yumiko, made.

Which was why Yuuta had rushed back to his dorm room after class that day, dropped off his bag, and headed toward the train stations. Twenty minutes later, he was standing in the flurrying snow outside of his house.

He knocked, simply because he wasn't sure who would be home. Normally he had to be forced to come home, and if he wasn't force he at least called beforehand. But this had been one of those spur of the moment trips that he had decided he was going to take during class that day.

"Come in, it's unlocked," came a female voice, and he gladly opened the door and stepped in to get out of the cold. As he was slipping off his shoes, his older sister came around the corner whilst wiping her flower-covered hands on her apron.

"Yuuta!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you! What brought you back?"

Yuuta shrugged. "Nothing really I guess I just wanted to get off campus." He would never really admit why he came back.

Yumiko grinned. "Well come in, come in. Take a seat," she said, and began walking back toward the kitchen. "You're just in time, I was making raspberry pie." He sat down at the kitchen counter as she rinsed out a bowl and wiped the last bits of flower off of the counter. She pulled out two plates, forks, and glasses. The oven timer went off, and as she pulled the pie out of the oven, the warm, enticing scent of raspberry pie began to permeate the Fuji household.

His sister smiled at him, serving them each a piece of fresh, warm pie. "Hope you enjoy, Yuuta," she said, then added as an after thought, "Oh, and happy National Pie Day."

"Happy National Pie Day to you too, nee-san," he said, and dug in.


	27. January twenty fourth

**[January twenty-fourth]**

**//Beer Can Appreciation Day//**

Echizen Ryoma sat up the last can. Satisfied that they were straight, he backed away, pulled a tennis ball from his pocket, and served.

_Plink_. "One."

_Plink._ "Two."

_Plink. Plink. Kuh-plink_. "Five."

Echizen Ryoma continued serving the ball (which always miraculously bounced back to him), hitting down each of the beer cans lined up on the wall. He would have used Ponta cans, but his family had decided that he was "addicted" and that they needed to cut him off. So he had gone through and found some empty beer cans (and other assorted alcohol containers) and set them up.

And even though he wished he had had Ponta to use, he had to admit that at least he had found a use for beer cans on Beer Can Appreciation Day.

* * *

**--Author's Note-- So far, the below drabble is probably one of my favorites. Also, just wanted to say thanks for all of the support so far you guys! Read on!**

**//Compliment Day//**

"Seiichi," Kirihara Akaya began, addressing his boyfriend, "I really like your hair." Akaya was leaning against his boyfriend as they sat around at Yukimura's house on Saturday afternoon, watching re-runs of some Korean soap opera or another.

"Thanks `Kaya," Yukimura said, smiling slightly and the running his fingers through the other boy's curls. "I like yours too." Akaya snuggled closer.

"And I like your eyes. `Cause they're a really pretty color and they're... trusting." Yukimura kissed the top of Akaya's head as Akaya said this.

"I like yours too, Akaya. They stand out," Yukimura answered Akaya's compliment, despite the fact that he probably told Akaya how much he loved the younger boy's eyes a few times a day.

"And I like... I love... how you're always so nice to everyone. And how you always teach me things but you don't make me feel stupid. And how you... how you..." Akaya broke off momentarily on the last, before muttering, "How you kiss me."

Yukimura affectionately ran a hand through Akaya's curls again, combing them. "I love how passionate you are about things you care about. And how, when you care about anybody, you truly care about them. And how," he shifted around slightly so that he was momentarily looking Akaya in the eyes, "you kiss back."

Akaya blushed slightly, though tried not to show it. Even though they had been in a relationship for over two years, whenever Yukimura told him how much he appreciated him he still found himself both embarrassed and pleased.

After a moment of silence Yukimura added, with an audible hint of amusement, "You _do_ know you're supposed to compliment five _different_ people, right?"

Akaya shrugged and just snuggled closer. "Oh well. Compliment Day or not, you're the only one I'm giving them to."


	28. January twenty fifth

**[January twenty-fifth]**

**//Opposite Day//**  
"Oi, Marui, what time is it?" Niou Masaharu called from across the corridor.

Marui looked down at his watch, which plainly read 9:12, and answered, "9:42." Niou, panicked, raced off to class. Then Jackal, who had been walking down the corridor in the direction Niou had just left, came over.

"What's up with Niou?"

Marui shrugged. "No idea."

"I see. Anyway, you can come over tonight, right?" Jackal asked. He and Marui had a tower made of Elmer's glue and spaghetti due for physics soon, and they needed to start working on it.

"Nope, and I won't be bringing the pasta," Marui said, contradicting his previous statements from last night saying that he could and would.

"Okay... well uh... tell me when we can get together and work on the project, seeing as it's due soon. See you later!" Jackal said and headed off. Yukimura then used is 1337 teleporting skillz and appeared behind Marui.

"Hey, Bunta," he greeted.

"Bye, `Mura," Marui said back, though proceeded to stay where he was. In the slightly awkward silence, Yukimura noticed something.

"Um... Bunta... why are you wearing socks on your hands?"

Marui looked down at his hands. "I'm not," he said, despite the fact that he obviously was. "And it's definitely not Opposite Day."


	29. January twenty sixth

**[January twenty-sixth]**

**//Spouse's Day// **(and Chinese New Year!)

"Hey `Roshi," said Niou Masaharu one snowy and rather cold afternoon. The pair was hanging out in Yagyuu's living room, doing homework and just generally lazing around. "You know that I... appreciate everything you do, right?

"Cause, I know I'm kind of annoying and stuff and I don't always do things and I'm hard to deal with and I'm stubborn and all... and I try to pretend that nothing is a big deal... but I really do appreciate everything you do.

"Like... you're always there. Even if I don't always want you to be - or don't think I want you to be. And you let me copy your homework, which I think we both kind of assume is just a given-" Niou pointed to the sheet of equations in front of him, which Yagyuu had completed, and which he was copying down "- but you really don't have to and I know it seems like I take it for granted - and I guess I do - but I really, really appreciate it. That and well... everything else you do..." Niou stopped here, not really looking at Yagyuu, and slightly embarrassed simply because he didn't usually admit that type of stuff.

Yagyuu scooted closer to where Niou was sitting on the floor. "I know you care, Masaharu, I know. Though I do have to admit it's nice being told every once in a while. Although..." he trailed off for a moment, "what exactly brought this on?" Normally when Niou gave speeches and showed his appreciation for things like this it meant that something bad had happened, or something that might have made either one jealous had happened. Yagyuu tried to think of any events recently that had happened that fit hits description, but couldn't come up with any.

"Oh," Niou said, not seeming to be prepared for this question. "It's us... well... I mean, even though we're not... I just thought it would..." Niou seemed at a loss for words - something he normally wasn't. Finally, turning a slight shade of pink, he said, "It's Spouse's Day."


	30. January twenty seventh

**[January twenty-seventh]**

**//Chocolate Cake Day//  
**

Aside from his superior tennis skills, Marui Bunta is known for one thing in particular: his cake-making skills. In fact, he is an extraordinarily good baker. And he makes fabulous cakes; that everybody (including Niou) could agree on.

His specialty is yellow cake with a specially made butter cream icing and strawberries. But, he makes other cakes too. Not as often (because he prefers the strawberries), but the abilities used to make some cakes actually surpass those of the skills used to make the strawberry cake. One such cake was from a homemade recipe, for Triple Fudge Chocolate Cake.

Which was exactly what Marui was making on Chocolate Cake Day.

* * *

**//Punch the Clock Day//**

"…Akaya?"

"…Yes Niou-senpai?"

"…Why are you beating up that clock?" Niou asked, watching (and trying to keep from laughing) as Kirihara punched a clock.

"Oh, `cause it's Punch the Clock Day," the younger boy answered, as if it was extremely obvious.

"…Right…" Niou said, still trying had to keep a straight face. "You, uh, _do_ realize that Punch the Clock Day is supposed to be _about_ punch clocks, right?" Akaya just gave him a strange, confused look and Niou's poker face cracked.

As Niou stood there laughing so hard he nearly cried, Akaya just eyed his senpai warily and backed away. Niou-senpai was _so_ weird.


	31. January twenty eighth

**[January twenty-eighth]**

**//Fun at Work Day//  
**

"How was your day?" Yukimura asked a rather gleeful-looking Kirihara.

"Fun." Yukimura looked at the boy. Fun was not normally a word used to describe the school day.

"Fun?" Akaya nodded in response to Yukimura's question.

"Yup, fun."

"I… see. And what about today was so fun, exactly?"

"Nothing," responded Akaya. Yukimura answered that response with a questioning glance.

"It's just Fun at Work Day."

* * *

**//National Kazoo Day//**

Shishido Ryou had never been musically inclined. That was one of the reasons he so admired Choutarou – the boy could play just about any instrument you handed him, and had a passion for music only rivaled by his passion to play tennis.

So, when Choutarou had suggested that he take up an instrument, it had been expected, but nonetheless unwelcome. The first time this suggestion had come up, Shishido had politely declined. The second time, he had done the same. Yet the subject continued to keep coming up, Shishido becoming visibly more agitated each time it did.

Still, he liked Choutarou too much to let him down. So, with much reluctance, Shishido had begun playing the easiest instrument he knew.

Sighing slightly, Shishido blew into his blue kazoo. Oh well, at least it was National Kazoo Day.


	32. January twenty ninth

**[January twenty-ninth]**

**//National Corn Chip Day//  
**

Ibu Shinji had never really understood the point of corn. After all, it didn't taste very good (at least not as good as rice). It wasn't easy to grow where they lived. And it was… yellow.

Sure, it was versatile. And yeah, some countries and people based their entire economy and made their entire living off of the vegetable. But it was, in general, a weird substance.

_At least they make good chips,_ he though, biting into one in honor of National Corn Chip Day.

* * *

**//National Puzzle Day//**

If there was one thing everyone knew about Niou Masaharu, it was that he was cunning. If there was one thing that only a few people knew about Niou Masaharu, it was that he enjoyed a challenge. His philosophy was the harder the better (and that didn't just apply in bed).

So it really shouldn't have come as a surprise that Niou liked puzzles.

Or that he had stayed home on National Puzzle Day to start _and_ _complete_ a 40,000 piece one.


	33. January thirtieth

**[January thirtieth]**

**//National Inane Answering Message Day//**

"Hello?" answered Atobe Keigo as he picked up his phone.

"Is your refrigerator running?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

"Yes… why?"

"Then you better go catch it!" the voice replied, and hung up. Staring at the phone for a few minutes, Atobe Keigo set the receiver down and sighed.

Two minutes later, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Your grandma just got run over by a reindeer," the same voice from before said. Atobe could swear he heard giggling in the background, and then the call hung up. Setting down the phone once more, Atobe went back to what he was doing when it rang for a third time.

"Yes?" he answered, more than slightly irked.

"Your mom," was all the mysterious caller said before someone in the background started laughing uncontrollably and the call was disconnected.

Looking down at the number on screen, Atobe shook his head. The calls had been coming from Gakuto and Jiroh.

And just in time for National Inane Answering Message Day.


	34. January thirty first

**[January thirty-first]**

**//Backwards Day//  
**

Marui Bunta smiled, sitting outside. Despite being only the end of January, it was extraordinarily warm outside (or as warm as January could get) and he was taking advantage of the warmth by spending most of the day outside.

His time outside was passing rather pleasantly too, and quite normal, until he saw Kirihara Akaya.

Walking backwards down the street.

"Akaya!" he shouted form his seat on the bench. "What're you doing?" Akaya turned his head and walked backwards all the way to where he was.

"Backwards walking I'm," the boy responded. Marui blinked.

"What?"

"Backwards talking and walking I'm." Marui just continued to stare at him.

"Day Backwards it's," Akaya tried to explain. Marui pondered this for a moment.

"Oh! You mean it's Backwards Day?" Akaya shook his head.

"Yes."

"Right. Well uh, have fun with that," Marui answered, and Akaya waved and walked off (backwards, of course) to where he had been going in the first place.

Marui sighed. That boy was _so_ weird sometimes. Standing up, he decided he was going to head back home, as it was getting rather chilly.

So, he set off for his house.

Walking backwards.

* * *

**//Inspire Your Heart with Art Day//**

"Seiiiiichi," Kirihara Akaya said, flinging himself toward Yukimura when the boy opened his front door. "Look what I made in art class today!" Akaya pulled out a small canvas and handed it to Yukimura.

Looking it over, a smile curved on to Yukimura's face. The canvas itself had been painted a patchwork of different colors and patterns, and on the painted background was a large, multi-colored field with many multi-colored sheep sitting on what appeared to be a sheet. Sitting next to the sheep were a couple of pots (or was it just plain pot? Surely it couldn't be, as Akaya was far too innocent to know about such things) that appeared to be holding the sheet down.

"It's beautiful, Akaya," Yukimura said, smiling warmly at the boy. He gave Akaya an affectionate pat on the head before inviting him in and going to hang the picture on the wall. Once that was done, he joined Akaya on the couch.

"So, what exactly inspired it?"

Akaya smiled. "Today's holiday," he stated. "It's Inspire Your Heart with Art Day."


	35. February Month Long Holidays

A/N: I can't believe it's already been a whole month! Thanks for all of the support so far you guys!

**[February Month Long Holidays]**

**//Canned Food Month//  
**

Marui Bunta usually didn't care what other people ate. After all, it was their body, and considering all of the things he ate he wasn't really one to judge. But when he saw Akaya eating nothing but canned food for a few days he had to call him on it.

"Akaya... why exactly are you eating nothing but canned food?"

"Huh? Oh, cause it's yummy," the teen responded.

"Yeah... and it's also kind of gross and pretty bad for you. At least, compared to real food," Marui said. "Howsabout I make you some real food?"

Akaya shook his head violently. "Nope. I have to eat canned food all month." Marui sighed. When Akaya set his mind to something, he stayed determined.

"And why, exactly, must you live off of canned food for a month? Do you have any idea what that'll do to your body?"

Akaya shook his head to the latter question, and to he first he responded, "Because it's Canned Food Month."

* * *

**//American Heart Month//**

Marui Bunta groaned. He had to write a paper for health, and the prompt was probably the stupidest thing of all time. I mean, he could understand the prompts where you had to write on a different disease. Even a different disease that nobody had basically ever heard of. Sometimes he even enjoyed the "create your own disease" or "create your own cure for a disease" ones.

But after he was assigned his topic the only thing that came to mind was: stupid.

Could he at least have been given a topic regarding his country? Apparently not. And what was he supposed to do? Move to America?

Groaning, he crumpled the little slip of paper into a ball and let it fall to the floor. As he stormed away toward his next class, the thing unfurled to reveal his prompt: American Heart Month.

* * *

**//An Affair to Remember Month//**

Normally, Atobe Keigo would not watch such silly, juvenile movies. Normally, the great Ore-sama would watch something with some class. Or… well, normally he wouldn't watch movies at all. (He, after all, had better things to do with his time: like, say, read a novel or brush his hair). However, Jiroh had roped him in to it, by asking extremely nicely and putting on that puppy dog face of his. And, quite frankly, it was _Jiroh_. There was no denying the boy, especially not when the absolutely adorable face was on his boyfriend.

So, he – the great Ore-sama – was curled up on one of his many couches with Jiroh, watching a movie which was described at "one of the most romantic of all time". So far two people had met and fallen in love despite being engaged to different people. They agreed to reunite on top of the Empire State Building (which, Atobe would like to add, he had been to a few times) in six months time if they still felt the same. Of course, dramatic plot twist came and on the day of their meeting the woman of the pair was hit by a car, therefore not meeting the man. He assumes she stood him up, there's drama, they see each other a few months later, there are a couple of coincidences and then they end up confessing their true love to each other all over.

Case in point, the entire movie was dramatic, romantic, and sappy. Not the type of movie either boy generally watched. So it had surprised Atobe when Jiroh suggested it.

"So, Kei," the blond asked, yawning and stretching out lazily on the couch as the credits rolled by, "What'd you think?"

"It was, ahem, _interesting_. Why did you pick it?" More than anything that was what Atobe wanted to know, seeing as this wasn't the type of movie that Jiroh normally watched (and Jiroh watched a lot of movies).

"`Cause," Jiroh started, yawning again. "It's 'An Affair to Remember Month'."

* * *

**//Great American Pie Month//**

Marui Bunta liked pie. And everyone knew that Marui Bunta liked pie. In fact, most everybody knew that Marui liked just about anything that contained sugar.

What they didn't know was that Marui's favorite nationality of pie was American pie. (Then again, most people didn't know that pie even had nationalities.) Sure, there were some pies made by other countries that were absolutely fabulous.

But nothing, in Marui Bunta's opinion, could beat homemade apple pie, American style.

Which was why he was glad February was Great American Pie Month; it gave him an excuse to bake and eat all of the American pie he wanted.

* * *

**//National Cherry Month//**

Oishi Syuchiroh hated February. The month was far too cold, and nothing productive ever seemed to come of it. In fact, the only thing he ever got done was quite a lot of studying for exams.

The summer, now _there_ was a productive time period. Along with tennis and summer classes, Oishi helped out at the local farmer's market, by growing and selling a myriad of fresh fruits and vegetables. Besides the watermelons that he helped plant, pick, and sell every year, Oishi's favorite summer time food was definitely cherries.

Which was why it was so ironic that February was National Cherry Month.

* * *

**//National Children's Dental Health Month//**

Despite the fact that Kirihara Akaya was nearly fifteen and a half, he acted half his age. Because of this, he was generally treated half his age, even by his boyfriend (which was nulled when they were in bed, of course). However, Akaya honestly didn't mind this. Being treated half his age meant he could get away with things that kids half his age could do. He could crash into a tree on his bike, he could draw a multicolored picture of a sheep on a sheet, and he could be petted on his head without any real awkwardness or strange feelings.

Then again, being treated half his age also meant certain cons, such as being watched by Niou, as he was today. Yukimura had had errands to run with his younger sister (she had a poetry reading after school that day that she had wanted her brother to be there for), and Akaya had a dentist appointment.

A dentist appointment, which Yukimura did not trust Akaya to go to alone. So, he had asked Niou (who had had an appointment the same day anyway – curse his luck), and the boy had grudgingly agreed. The annoyance of having to take Akaya (who would not stop talking about something or other, and who then began to sing annoying, and never ending songs, all while **losing The Game**) was beginning to drive Niou crazy.

Oh well. It was amusing to hear the kid complain about getting teeth pulled. Especially during National Children's Dental Health Month.

* * *

**//National Grapefruit Month//**

One of the strangest foods out there, Mizuki Hajime mused, was grapefruit. It was circular; which wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that it _looked_ like it tasted good. The pink color made the food look very much appealing and appetizing, as if you could cut it open, bite into it, and find that the pink flesh was sweet and enjoyable.

This was, unfortunately, not the case. Instead, the pinkish red flesh was sour, and generally had to be covered in three times its own weight in sugar.

So why anyone would dedicate an entire month to it was beyond him. But at least having National Grapefruit Month in February got it over with.

* * *

**//National Weddings Month//**

Mukahi Gakuto didn't generally try very hard in Life Skills. After all, it was a relatively easy (and rather stupid) class that he was taking only for his art elective credits.

However, when the teacher had told him that they would be designing their dream wedding – or whatever ceremony of that type – Gakuto had jumped right on it. Unlike most of the guys in the class, who had groaned at the prospect of thinking about something as far off and long committing as _marriage_, Gakuto had acted with more vigor than even the girls (who had all obviously been planning their dream weddings since they were young), and completed the project above and beyond his normal effort and ability level. He had even turned in the project early, something he _never_ did.

So when the project was handed back he had expected the A+ he had received. What he had not expected, however, was for his teacher to tell him that she had entered all of their projects in to a contest for designing and planning the best wedding.

He had also not expected her to announce to the class that Gakuto's – yes, _his_ – project had _won_ the contest, and that in the future he would be granted his dream wedding should he still want it.

Grinning ear to ear, Gakuto had practically flung himself out of his seat and down the hall in search of Yuushi. It seemed there were perks to putting in effort after all. Especially when it was National Weddings Month.

* * *

**//Creative Romance Month//**

Oshitari Yuushi was a hopeless romantic, and everyone knew it. No matter who you asked, if they had even heard of Oshitari they would be able to tell you that fact. And nobody could tell you that more than his boyfriend, Mukahi Gakuto,

Gakuto had sat through more romance movies than any person (including a teenaged girl) should have to. He had sat through more in-detail synopses of romance novels in his young age than he should have had to.

Though, Gakuto had to admit, dating a romance enthusiast definitely had its perks. Especially a well-off romance enthusiast. It gave Oshitari the freedom to exercise some of his more extravagant wishes as far as a hopeless romantic went, including filling Gakuto's entire homeroom class with roses of assorted colors on Valentine's Day.

Which was why Gakuto didn't really mind that February was Creative Romance Month.


	36. February first

**[February first]**

**//National Freedom Day//  
**

"Kirihara-kun," began Yagyuu Hiroshi. "What are you wearing?"

"A flag," responded the younger boy.

"I can see that, Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu said, motioning to the American flag that Akaya was currently wrapped in. "I meant why, exactly, are you wearing a flag? And why an American flag?"

"`Cause it's National Freedom day in America."

"I see. And might I ask why you're celebrating National Freedom Day?" Akaya nodded.

"`Cause I felt like it."

"I see. And why, exactly, did you feel like it?"

Akaya shrugged. "No reason. Just because I can."

"Might I ask," Yagyuu continued to inquire, "Why you can celebrate this American holiday?" Akaya nodded again.

"Because Freedom of Speech and Expression said I could," the boy answered, waved, and walked off.

Yagyuu let out a sigh. It seemed some questions were better left unanswered. At least until Akaya had had some history and geography lessons.


	37. February Second

**[February second]**

**//Groundhog Day//  
**

Waking up on February second, Marui Bunta got ready for school just like he always did. He headed downstairs after dressing, turned on the TV, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down at the kitchen table to enjoy his breakfast he caught the end of what the news announcer was saying.

"...so it looks like there'll be six more weeks of winter, folks!" A frowny face appeared on the television screen next to a picture of what appeared to be a gopher.

"Well, there you have it folks," said another news anchor. "The groundhog has spoken. Six more weeks of winter it is. Which, might I add, is heavily backed up with the high chances of snow over here-" the meteorologist said, pointing to different sections of an over-sized map on which little patches of blue had started to appear.

Marui groaned. Stupid groundhog and stupid Groundhog Day. Winter had seemed like it was almost over, too.


	38. February Third

**[February third]**

A/N: This is one of those chapters where you can REALLY tell it was a NaNo novel for the word count. ;) Also, I would like to note that this is not a holiday and should **not** be celebrated; it should be mourned.

**//The Day the Music Died//  
**

"A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while. But February made me shiver. With every paper I delivered. Bad news on the doorstep. I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride. But something touched me deep inside, the day the music died," sang Akutagawa Jiroh rather enthusiastically.

"Jiroh," Atobe said, eying the boy, who had his headphones securely in place, warily. "What are you singing?"

"So bye, bye Miss American pie, drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, singing this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die.

"Did you write the book of love? And do you have faith in God above? If the Bible tells you so.

"And do you believe in rock and roll? Can music save your mortal soul? And, can you teach me how to dance reeeeal slooooow," Jiroh continued singing.

Atobe poked his boyfriend.

"Well I KNOW that you're in LOVE with HIM `cause I SAW you DANCIN' in the GYM! You both kicked off your shoes. Man I dig those rhythm and blues!

"I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck, with a pink carnation and a pick-up truck. But I knew I was out of luck, the daaaaay, the muuuuuusic died.

"I started singing, bye bye Miss American pie drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye and singin' this'll be the day that I diiiiiie. This'll be the day that I die!"

"Jiroh," Atobe attempted to interrupt again. "What exactly are you singing?"

Jiroh continued to ignore him, though whether accidentally or on purpose Atobe did no know.

"Now for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a rolling stone, but that's not how it used to be. When the jester sang for the king and queen, in a coat he borrowed from James Dean, and a voice that came from you and me. Oh and while the king was lookin' dooooown, the jester stole his thorny crown. The court room was adjourned. No verdict was returned.

"And while Lenin read a book on Marx, the quartet practiced in the park. And we sang 'Dirges in the Dark', the daaaay the muuuusic died." Atobe was just about to interrupt Jiroh again, when the boy continued singing. Sighing, Atobe figured he might as well let Jiroh finish his song first. It couldn't be that long, could it?

"We were singin' bye, bye Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye and singin' this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die,

"Helter skelter in a summer swelter. The birds flew off with a fallout shelter, eight miles high and falling faaaaaaaaaaaaast. It landed foul on the grass. The players tried for a forward pass, with the jester on the sidelines in a caaaast.

"Now the half-time air was sweet perfume while the sergeants played a marching tune. We all got up to dance, oh, but we never got the chance! `Cause the players tried to take the field; The marching band refused to yield. Do you recall what was revealed? The day the music died," Jiroh sang, oblivious to Atobe's questioning looks.

"We started singing, bye-bye, Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, tut the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, and singin', this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die." By now, Atobe could only assume that this was the chorus. And hope that the song was nearly over.

"Oh, and there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space with no time left to start again. So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick! Jack flash sat on a candlestick Cause fire is the devils only friend.

"Oh, and as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clenched in fists of rage. No angel born in hell could break that Satan's spell. And as the flames climbed high into the night, to light the sacrificial rite, I saw Satan laughing with delight the day the music died

"He was singing, bye-bye, Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye And singin', this'll be the day that I die.

This'll be the day that I die." This had to be it, thought Atobe. The song couldn't go on much longer - that just wouldn't be fair.

"I met a girl who sang the bluuuuuues, and I asked her for some happy news, but she just smiled and turned away. I went down to the sacred store, where I'd heard the music years before,

but the man there said the music wouldn't play." Atobe groaned internally. It was STILL going?

"And in the streets: the children screamed, the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed. But not a word was spoken; the church bells all were broken. And the three men I admire most: the father, son, and the holy ghost, they caught the last train for the coast. The day the music died.

"And they were singing, bye-bye, Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye, singin' this'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die.

"They were singing, bye-bye, Miss American pie. Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye singin' this'll be the day that I die," Jiroh finished the final verse of the chorus and turned off his iPod. Pulling out his headphones, he looked over at Atobe who seemed to be rather distressed.

"You uh, okay Kei?" he asked the irked-looking boy. Atobe nodded.

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine," he responded, though his tone conveyed that he wasn't. "Though I have two questions for you; one, what the hell was that song? And two, why on Earth were you singing it?"

Jiroh's face lit up at the mention of the song he had just finished. "Oh, that song? It was "American Pie" by Don McLean. I was singing it `cause today is The Day the Music Died."

"Right," responded Atobe, not really understanding what he was being told. "Well, never sing it again."


	39. February Fourth

**[February fourth]**

**//Create a Vacuum Day//  
**

Mukahi Gakuto was currently spread out on his living room floor sifting through boxes upon boxes of metal parts and tubing. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice that somebody had rung the doorbell and been let him.

So, when Oshitari Yuushi gave an amused chuckle, Gakuto was rather surprised. Nonetheless, he continued on with his work as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. (Because, quite frankly, he didn't find it out of the ordinary.)

"So, Gaku," Oshitari asked the red head, "What're you doing this time?" He gestured to the pile of tubing in the middle of the room that was surrounded by various metal bits and pieces.

"Making a vacuum," responded Gakuto, about to fall head first into a rather large box.

"I... see. Any particular reason for this?" Knowing Gakuto, this could have had no meaning at all, or all the meaning in the world.

Gakuto nodded. "Yup. It's Create a Vacuum Day."

* * *

**//Thank a Mailman Day//**

Niou Masaharu was walking home from school and trying not to freeze. Despite the fact that the end of January had been rather warm, ever since Groundhog Day the weather had taken a turn for the worst. At the moment a high speed and frigid wind was blowing, and some things that were supposed to look like snow flakes (but ended up just looking like ice) were falling from the sky, stinging his face.

He picked up his pace, not wanting to spend any more time in the cold that he had to. Normally he would have had Hiroshi's sister just take him home (as she had done all winter), but the boy had scheduled a rather inconvenient dentist appointment.

Groaning, he picked up the pace just a bit more. He could see his house, and that was a good enough incentive to keep him going. Well, that and the fact that if he stopped moving he would probably freeze to death.

He was just about to run up the front steps and sprint inside when his mail carrier pulled up. Niou, instead of immediately rushing inside, stayed out for a moment and took the mail.

"Thanks," Niou said, taking the envelopes in his gloved hands. He looked the poor man over – he was wearing at least two coats and quite a few pairs of gloves. "For everything," Niou added and sprinted inside.

Normally he wasn't one to do such things but hey, it _was_ Thank a Mailman Day.


	40. February Fifth

**[February fifth]**

A/N: Just wanted to add a quick THANKS! in this chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and love towards this fic! (And if you review anon., I'd really like it if you left contact info so I could reply! :)) Enjoy!

**//National Weatherman's Day//  
**

Kamio Akira despised weathermen. They were almost always wrong. They would tell him one thing and he would believe them, only to be let down. Like that day where it was supposed to be 60 and sunny – he had dressed warm. Well, it had ended up 35 and pouring out – not a fun day to be wearing shorts.

Or the day that they had _guaranteed_ a snow day. He had put off all of his homework to play video games (as had the rest of his friends), and come the next morning he had been late to school since he hadn't set his alarm – and since not only was school not canceled, it hadn't even snowed.

So, when the weatherman had predicted wind and slushy snow all of today and it had actually happened, Kamio had been shocked, impressed, and annoyed.

For once, they had gotten the weather right.

And on National Weatherman's Day, too.


	41. February Sixth

**[February sixth]**

**Dedicated to:** LovableDuck. Because this holiday makes me think of you. (And it's Uke Pair.)

**//Lame Duck Day//  
**

"Akaya, what is that?" Yukimura asked his boyfriend.

"A lame duck."

"I… see." Yukimura sighed. "And why, exactly, do you have a lame duck in my living room?" Yukimura knew that Akaya loved animals but _still_… he had never brought anything as strange as a one-legged duck into his living room… at least, not without permission.

"`Cause it's Lame Duck Day," Akaya responded, turning on the puppy eyes at Yukimura. "Can we keep him? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Yukimura sighed, knowing that he was going to lose the battle anyway.

"Fine. But you have to pay for his shots," he replied.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sosososososo much!" Akaya squealed, hugging the duck (though making sure not to squish it).

"Oh, and Akaya." The younger boy froze, afraid that Yukimura was going to change him mind. "'Lame duck' is an expression."


	42. February Seventh

**[February seventh]**

**//Wave All Your Fingers at Your Neighbor Day//  
**

"Hiiiiiii!" Kirihara Akaya called out of Yukimura Seiichi's window. The boy then proceeded to stick his arm out the window and wave at the old woman building a snowman with her granddaughter, with all his fingers. She smiled, gave him a rather strange look that clearly read that she was freaked out and hoped he had some mental condition to explain his actions, and she and her granddaughter continued their snowman.

Akaya then went over to the other side of Yukimura's house and proceeded to wave, with all his fingers, at the college aged son of the people who lived next door and who happened to be snow blowing. The kid has his headphones in but saw Akaya's movement out of the corner of his eyes. He gave the boy a weird look as well (one that read "don't even try to talk to me") and turned the snow blower in the opposite direction.

Yukimura sighed. Yes, it may have been Wave All Your Fingers at Your Neighbor Day, but he really needed to limit which holidays he allowed Akaya to celebrate.

* * *

**//Send a Card to a Friend Day//**

Saturday mornings for Saeki Kojirou were generally dull. Normally he woke up, threw on some sweats and went for a walk with his dog. Then he'd come back, shower, eat breakfast, and generally laze around. On occasion he'd go out (though most of his friends weren't the "going out" type). But, in general, Saturday mornings were spent sitting at home and doing nothing of real interest.

Which was probably why they brought his mood down. Yeah, free time was great: who didn't love free time? He just didn't like having to sit around and do nothing.

So, the fact that he woke up on February seventh and found a hand-drawn card from the family whose children he babysat during the week, wishing him, in nearly illegible crayon letters with strange crayon shape drawings, a Happy Send a Card to a Friend Day, considerably brightened his mood.

And gave him something to do: send a card back.


	43. February Eighth

**[February eighth]**

**//Kite Flying Day//**

Sengoku Kiyosumi did not generally have a lot of free time. Most of the time he should have had free was spent studying, slacking off, procrastinating, playing tennis, or hanging out at the local mall with Muromachi to rate people's attractiveness.

However, there was one thing he would always s make time for: flying a kite.

Ever since he was young, he had loved flying kites. In fact, one of his earliest childhood memories was of being out in a large field near his grandparent's cottage and flying kites all summer long.

So, when Sengoku had heard that it was Kite Flying Day, he didn't really care that it was early February nor that it was barely thirty degrees out. He was going to go and fly a kite.

* * *

**//Boy Scout Day//**

"Wait," Niou said, eying Yagyuu. "You were a boy scout?" His boyfriend nodded.

"For a number of years, yes," Yagyuu answered. Really, it shouldn't have come as that much of a shock to Masaharu; at least, nobody else had found it very shocking.

Niou snorted so hard his water came out of his nose. "Boy... scout... ahaha." After a few moments, he calmed down. "Well, I guess it really does fit... `Roshi... a boy scout... me... dating a boy scout..." he repeated over and over again, still laughing at the thought.

"Former boy scout," Yagyuu corrected. Niou shrugged and snorted again.

"Once a boy scout always a boy scout," he snerked. "Anyway, why bother telling me this now?" After all, Yagyuu hadn't told him before and it wasn't like that had been on the topic in any of their previous conversations.

"Oh, it's Boy Scout Day."

Niou's jaw dropped and he proceeded to crack up once again. "There's a DAY for you guys too?"


	44. February Ninth

**[February ninth]**

**//Toothache Day//**

"Ouch." Marui bit into an apple.

"Ouch." Marui bit into an orange.

"Ouch." Marui bit into a piece of bread.

"Ouch." Marui bit into a piece of cake.

"Owww," Marui whined as he bit into his usual stick of gum.

If there was one day he did not like it was Toothache Day.

* * *

**[Second Monday in February]**

**//Clean Out Your Computer Day//**

If there was one thing that Inui Sadaharu was guilty of, it was being a pack rat. The boy kept everything and anything he had come into possession of over the years. So, every few months his mother came in and made sure that he was throwing things out. (After all, having her already geeky son end up a compulsive hoarder when he grew up was not something she wanted.)

The only place she neglected to make him clean out, however, was his computer.

Which was probably why the thing had started slowing down over the years. He, more often than not, could barely find enough room for his newest data table amidst the multitudes of programs and other strange documents and media forms he kept on his computer. He already had a large external hard drive that was nearly filled (and close to yelling at him), and numerous flash drives were full to storage point with document after document and page after page of detailed observation from some experiment he had preformed once and never really deduced anything from.

Which was why, with much reluctance, Inui Sadaharu was going to celebrate Clean Out Your Computer Day.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this isn't a real holiday. But it should be. :) Just wanted to say, much love to my readers and reviewers! Also, if there are some of you here who happen to have read another well-known and absent Rikkaithors work, you might read some things that sound familiar. (I re-read all of her drabbles this weekend. :P) Anyway, please enjoy!

**//KiriharaAkaya's Birthday//**

Kirihara Akaya was confused and annoyed. More confused than annoyed, but still annoyed. Because while mysterious presents kept falling out of nowhere for him – the confusing part – they kept hitting him in the head – the annoying part.

"Seiiiiichi," Akaya whined, meeting up with his boyfriend after school. "These presents keep hitting me in the head!"

"Really? Interesting…" the boy commented, not seeming to find this too out of place. He took one of the festively-wrapped presents from the younger boy and looked it over.

"Yes. It's really annoying, and it kinda hurts. Besides, they all say "Happy Birthday". Which makes like… no sense," the boy said, clearly exasperated.

"True, true," Yukimura said, not really paying attention. After a few moments, he turned to Akaya. "Where've they been coming from exactly?" Akaya shrugged.

"I have no idea. That's the weirdest part! They just… fall from the sky!"

"Hm… well we've always known the dimensional fields around Rikkai are weaker…" the older boy muttered to himself more than Akaya. Then, suddenly, he asked, "Wait, what day is it?"

Akaya shrugged, screwing his face in concentration. "I think it's the ninth. Why?" A look of realization dawned on Yukimura's face.

"Ah. That makes sense." Akaya studied the boy, curious. "Don't worry, it's not the dimensional fields. It's just the fourth wall."

"The what?"

"The fourth wall."

"…Which is?"

"It's like… say we were fictional characters. Then the real world would be the fourth wall. So by breaking the fourth wall, the real world comes into the fictional world. That means the author can interact with the characters, as can the rest of the real world."

"Okay… how does that work if we're in real life?"

"It's very long and complicated and hard to explain. It might possibly have something to do with a cat in a box as well. But basically, the things falling on you are coming from a parallel universe."

"So it _is_ the dimensional fields? Wait, brain-eating kittens from Mars aren't going to rain down on us, are they?" Akaya asked, panicked. Yukimura chuckled.

"No, no. Just packages. It seems people are dropping them in here for you as opposed to the real world, because they've read the name wrong. See?" Yukimura pointed to the name on the package. "It says 'KiriharaAkaya', no space. I image it's a rather common mix up, actually. Basically, somebody near our universe has the name or alias 'KiriharaAkaya', and it's their birthday. Clearly somebody read the name too quickly and thought it was you. Right?" Yukimura addressed the last question to the Sky. The Sky nodded.

"Very correct," the Sky said. Akaya stared up at it, slightly alarmed that this fourth-wall-Sky-present-dropping-name-stealing-thing would come down and wreak havoc. Thankfully, it just spoke again.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, Akaya," the Sky told him. "You can keep the gifts if you'd like."

"Uh… thanks." Akaya wasn't quite used to talking to the Sky. Or rather, he wasn't quite used to it talking _back_.

"I think he'll be fine," Yukimura told the Sky, smiling. "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thanks," the Sky told him, smiling. "If anything else falls your way today you can keep that too. Unless it's a review, I'd like those back please."

"Will do," Yukimura told the Sky. "Take care."

"You too," the Sky told the pair, before leaving and returning to its original sky form.

"Well that was rather pleasant, don't you think Akaya?" Yukimura asked.

Akaya just stood there as his brain slowly began to leak out of his ears due to the complexity of the situation.

In a parallel universe, KiriharaAkaya grinned. She had always wanted to try that.


	45. February Tenth

**[February tenth]**

**//Umbrella Day//  
**

If there was one thing Niou Masaharu had never told anyone it was that he was terrified of umbrellas. He knew that the whole thing sounded stupid - after all, who was afraid of UMBRELLAS? But ever since he had first seen one of his (rather creepy) great aunts carrying a massive, beige colored umbrella covered in cob webs and dead bugs, he had been terrified of them.

And Umbrella Day wasn't helping. Especially when it had happened to rain.

"Masaharu?" Yagyuu prodded his boyfriend gently. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking the silver haired boy over with concern. Niou gave a weak nod.

"Y-yeah, just fine," he replied, voice shaking. He had had to force the words out, his throat being almost too dry to speak. All of the umbrellas around him were surrounding him, or at least they seemed to be. IN fact, Niou could swear that they were taunting him as they walked by.

"Haha," a blue one had laughed at him mockingly. "You're AFRAID of me!"

The one next to it had seemed to have given him a look which also read, "You're such a freak! Who's afraid of UMBRELLAS?" Niou had shivered violently at the umbrella's mocking words, but had tried to pretend that it wasn't really there. After all, the umbrella couldn't really be taunting him... could it?

No, no it could not. Niou knew that. He knew that very well and so therefore there was nothing to be afraid of. That was what he was convincing himself. He was actually sure that he was doing pretty well (because the voice of the umbrella seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer and the shaking seemed to be lessening), when Yagyuu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously, Masaharu," the brunet said. "What's wrong?" Niou was about to open his mouth to respond "nothing" when Yagyuu cut him off. "And don't say nothing; you're shaking." Sighing inwards, Niou was about to quickly rack his brain for an excuse as to what was wrong, when he noticed that the rain wasn't dripping on him anymore, but on Yagyuu.

Because Yagyuu was holding his umbrella over Niou.

Niou's first instinct was to run, but he couldn't. For some bizarre reason he was frozen in place, his legs turning into an odd combination of what felt like jello and concrete. All of the feeling had gone out of him, except for the extremely hard hammering of his heart and the dryness of his mouth. He felt the urge to scream, but it seemed his vocal chords had frozen too. The only thing he could do was stare at the inanimate object, before his legs collapsed.

--

The next time Niou Masaharu opened his eyes he was in a white and beige room that smelled of chemicals and shoe polish. He lifted his head, which he realized hurt, and surveyed his surroundings. He noticed, with some embarrassment, that Yagyuu was sitting in a chair next to him.

"You're awake," Yagyuu stated, the relief evident in his voice. Niou nodded.

"What... happened?"

"You collapsed," Yagyuu informed him. "You had been acting really weird and you didn't look well. And then when I offered you my umbrella and you didn't say anything I just put it over you. Which is when you collapsed..." Yagyuu trailed off for a moment. "Good thing too, your pulse was going crazy.

"I brought you in," his boyfriend said, motioning to the hospital room, "and they said it was just a panic attack. Then they asked me if I had any idea what set it off, which I didn't.

"So..." Yagyuu began, looking him in the eyes, "care to tell me something that I fell like you should have trusted me enough to let me know?" Despite the concern in Yagyuu's voice there was also quite a bit of hurt evident, caused by Niou keeping things from him when the couple had promised long ago that they would tell each other everything.

Niou groaned mentally. "Not really," he said, and received a rather annoyed glare. "All right, all right, fine... but you're gonna think I'm insane...

"Umbrellas."

Yagyuu looked at him. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Umbrellas... I've got a phobia of... umbrellas," Niou admitted for the first time.

"Oh," Yagyuu said, demeanor changing from the hurt and anger that was so present a few minutes before to something of confusion to then concern and understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the boy with glasses asked. While Niou had been expecting a question, he had most definitely not been expecting THAT question. He had been expecting something more along the lines of "why exactly are you so weird and why am I still dating you?" So the question that Yagyuu had asked was a refreshing change to the doom he has expected every time he had played over a scene where he had admitted to his boyfriend his bizarre phobia.

"Because I just kind of assumed you'd think I was a freak," Niou admitted. Much to his relief, Yagyuu just shook his head.

"Not at all."

"...Seriously?" Niou snorted. "I have a really hard time believe in that, ya know." Yagyuu just stayed serious.

"Serious as a heart - or rather, panic - attack," Yagyuu answered, cracking a slight smile. "Besides...

"I'm afraid of lemons."


	46. February Eleventh

**[February eleventh]**

**//Make a Friend Day//**

Uchimura Kyousuke had never been one to be very friendly. In general he had learned to keep to himself, because really, friends were tedious and tended to get annoying after a while. Still, there were some days when he wished that more people would like him, that he could have somebody in his class to really talk to, instead of just having to be content sitting in the back of the room by himself and filling his free time with studying.

However, he had gone on like this for far too long to go out and try to make friends. His reputation around school wouldn't have allowed it, and he didn't have enough confidence in himself to go and try to change that.

So, when the new girl in the class had immediately come to the back of the class room on her first day, sat down in the desk beside him, and asked if he wanted to be friends, he was pretty stunned.

Though, he had to admit, it was a pleasant surprise and a welcome change.

Even if the only reason was because it was Make a Friend Day.

* * *

A/N: Just for background, this day is supposed to honor the men and women who participated in a sit down strike at General Motors in 1937. No idea why it's on my list, but it is, so I wrote. :)

**//White T-shirt Day//**

Niou Masaharu was not one to normally follow rules. It was just generally accepted that he was the trickster and that he wasn't going to follow, play by, or otherwise obey and/or recognize the rules. And because of this, nobody ever even bothered to try to get him to follow them. Even his teachers had given up after the first few days of him putting his feet on other student's desks, not completing his homework, and talking during class (among other such raucous behavior).

So, when Kirihara Akaya, one of the boys who should have known this fact best as well as one who should have known not to bother any more, had berated Niou for not following the rules on February eleventh, the entire school had nearly dropped dead out of shock, none more so than Niou himself.

"What did you say?"

"You should follow the rules today," the raven-haired boy stated.

Niou snorted. "Yup. Mhmm. Of course. Why today, of all days?"

"Cause," Akaya said, "That's one of the rules."

"...Rules?" Akaya nodded.

"Yup. Rule one, everyone must wear a white shirt or white blouse.

"Rule two, your white shirt must not get dirtier than your boss or teachers'.

"Rule three, you must follow all safety and work rules," Akaya finished, face actually serious for once. Niou tried hard to keep himself from cracking up. (Normally he wouldn't have, but Yukimura had started berating him for laughing at Akaya's antics so much.)

"Right, brattling. And why, pray tell, should I do this?"

"Because," Akaya started, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's part of White T-Shirt Day."

* * *

**//Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk Day//**

Normally Kirihara Akaya got worked up over very little things. A pencil tip breaking, his kitten wanting to sleep instead of play with him (this problem had been resolved when Yukimura had bought Akaya a puppy), or his ice cream falling on the ground.

So when the younger boy's glass of milk had tipped over and spilled all over the floor, Yukimura had expected him to start bawling.

Which, for some strange reason, he didn't. Instead, he grabbed a handful of extra strength paper towels and began to clean up the mess.

Shocked but pleased, Yukimura asked him, "And that milk spilling didn't cause you be the least bit upset?" Akaya shook his head.

"Nope, not today," he answered, finishing mopping up he milky mess. "Today is Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk Day."


	47. February Twelfth

**[February twelfth]**

**//Plum Pudding Day//**

Normally, when Marui Bunta was feeling down there were a few things that could make him feel better. The first was Yanagi Renji, his boyfriend of five months and four days. (Not that he was secretly keeping a countdown besides the one Renji gave on a daily basis. Nope. Definitely not.) The second were his insane friends - particularly Kirihara Akaya and Niou Masaharu - who were usually dreaming up some crazy antics and then acting on them. And the third was just about anything sweet or anything that contained too much sugar or... just anything that looked or acted as a dessert.

So, when Yanagi had helped Akaya find a recipe for plum pudding and make it for him on Plum Pudding Day, AND Niou had _not _poisoned or otherwise maimed it, Marui should have cheered right up.

There was just one problem. He was allergic to plums.


	48. February Thirteenth

**[February thirteenth]**

**//Blame Someone Else Day// - First Friday the Thirteenth of the Year**

Normally when Niou Masaharu pulled off a prank he would admit to it. Or, not so much admit to it, but he wouldn't' deny it. Especially if it was a good prank, like letting all of the live frogs in the biology room loose in the English office (Where there was a teacher who had a severe case of Ranidaphobia).

But today, even though Niou had obviously been the one to place quite a few ladders, broken mirrors, spilled salt, and black cats on the grounds, he had vehemently denied it, and instead blamed Marui and Akaya.

After all, they didn't call the first Friday the thirteenth of the year Blame Someone Else Day for nothing.

* * *

**//Get a Different Name Day//**

"Oi, brattling!" Niou Masaharu called.

"Kirihara!" Marui and Jackal hollered simultaneously.

"Kirihara-kun!" Yagyuu joined in he calling at Niou's insistence.

"Akaya-kun!" Yanagi called as well.

"Akaya," came Sanada's gruff and slightly annoyed call of the boy's name.

Kirihara Akaya did not turn around or even acknowledge that anybody was talking to him.

"Samuel!" called Yukimura Seiichi. Akaya turned around and waved to Yukimura, running over.

"Hey, Joel," Akaya said to Yukimura. As the two began conversing about something or other, the rest of the group just stared in awe at them.

"Wait... what did you call him, Yukimura?" asked Marui. Yukimura ignored them.

"Oi, Mura," Niou said, fed up at not being answered. "What did you call Akaya? And what did he call you?" The Yukimura and Akaya pair ignored them.

Then, Yanagi had an idea. "Pardon me, Samuel and Joel," he started, interrupting their conversation. "Would you care to inform us what's going on today?"

"Certainly," the Uke Pair replied in unison.

"It's Get a Different Name Day."


	49. February Fourteenth

**[February fourteenth]**

A/N: Yes, it is also Valentine's Day. (And Ohtori Choutarou's birthday.) Valentine's is written as a separate fic today, titled _A Million Hidden Meanings_. Go check it out! (And Choutarou's old birthday fics are _Forgotten _and chapter seven of _Happy Birthday_, if anybody is interested.)

**//Ferris Wheel Day//**

Kirihara Akaya was afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid of failing school. He was afraid of termites. He was afraid of nuclear warfare. He was afraid of giant eggs. He was afraid of Niou-senpai and he was afraid of Fuji-san.

But one thing he was not afraid of was Ferris wheels.

Which, for some strange reason, it seemed like everyone else did.

So, Kirihara Akaya quite enjoyed himself on Ferris Wheel day; especially because he didn't have to wait in line.


	50. February Fifteenth

**[February fifteenth]**

**//Gum Drop Day//**

Commonly known was that Marui Bunta had a large sweet tooth.

Uncommonly know, however, was that Yanagi Renji had one to match. Sure, he wasn't as straight foreword with it as Bunta was, but it was definitely there. And whenever his cravings kicked in really badly, there was one thing he absolutely HAD to have: gum drops.

So it was a good thing that one of those cravings kicked in on February fifteenth, National Gum Drop Day.

* * *

**//Singles Awareness Day//**

Kuwahara Jackal had had a number of successful relationships. Okay... so only a few, really. Maybe only one real relationship. But whatever.

The point was, he was currently single.

Which had not meant a very happy Valentine's Day. Because while everyone else got to run around being all lovey-dovey he had to sit on the sidelines and watch his ex and his friend get it on... which was not all that enjoyable.

So, he had met up with some people online. Some people who were also single and also feeling left out. He and these people - who's names he actually somewhat recognized (as he had found them via facebook, where he had half the world friended) - had partaken in a pretty big discussion about how annoying it was to watch everybody else (especially when your ex had gotten back in a relationship after only a few weeks), and how it sucked that couples got all the perks while singles got nothing.

Which was when they had decided that they should be allowed perks too. After all, just because they were single didn't mean they were any less deserving of gifts, love, and appreciation. It simply meant that they deserved different kinds.

So, with quick planning skills, the group - which was composed of Jackal, Kawamura Takashi, Muromachi Touji, Kisarazu Atsushi (who was heart broken over the fact that his ex had gotten together with his BROTHER), and a few others - had decided to meet the next day after school at a coffee shop usually reserved for couples.

Much to their surprised, when they arrived the entire thing was filled with groups that appeared to be unrelated people. These people had seemed to have the same idea as they had - they all appeared to be single and celebrating. Across the ceiling hung a large banner with block letters spelling "Happy Singles Awareness Day" printed across it.

It looked like they weren't the only ones after all.


	51. Third Week of February

**[Third Week in February]**

A/N: First, I apologize for this being a day late. I've had fanfiction blocked at my house for the past week, so I've had to have friends update, and I forgot about this. So here it is! Oh, and if anybody's wondering about the "pick-up lines" (if they can be called that), it's a long story that actually slightly stems from RL. Anyway, enjoy!

**//International Flirting Week//**

"I uh... like your shoes," Muromachi Touji said, blushing slightly. "They uh... they match your face," he blurted out, blush deepening out of embarrassment. He had been watching a rather cute girl form across the hallway had had been so intent on his girl-watching that he hadn't noticed that she had noticed or that she was coming closer.

She eyed him warily. "Um... okay..." Muromachi internally smacked himself at her response, knowing that he looked like an idiot. At least, he told himself, her friends weren't around. That would have him pegged as a creep to the entire female (and some of the male) population at the school.

"What I meant to say was, that, um... I mean... well... do you need some napkins?" He didn't know why he had said it, he didn't know where it came from, but he knew that it was the worst pick-up line in history (if it could even be considered one).

However, much to his relief and astonishment, she just giggled and gave him a small smile. "I like you, you're weird," she said, giving him another smile and heading off to lunch.

Perhaps International Flirting Week had its perks.


	52. February Sixteenth

**[February sixteenth]**

A/N: I have my fanfiction privileges back! I have never been happier. Seriously. :P

**//Do a Grouch a Favor Day//  
**

Kaidoh Karou was generally perceived and scary, mean, and nasty. He was generally perceived as having better things to do with his time than whatever he was doing at the current moment. He was seen as somebody who was determined, yet pessimistic - and people seemed to like to bring out the negative sides of his personality much more than they ever wanted to even mention the positive aspects of him (such as his fondness for animals).

Honestly, to the rest of the world, Kaidoh Karou appeared to be a grouch. And Kaidoh knew this. Despite the fact that he didn't want to be the "grouch" or the "mean one" or even the "scary, intimidating one", he wasn't going to really do anything to change this, simply because this was the name and status he had built for himself through his previous actions, and he wasn't going to bother going through all of the trouble, just to change that.

So he probably shouldn't have been surprized that people were doing nice things for him on Do a Grouch a Favor Day.


	53. February Seventeenth

**[February seventeenth]**

A/N: I don't know why Eiji is near Hyotei. Go with it. (And in the nature of the holiday, anybody want to write my essay on Frederick the Great?) Anyway, please enjoy! And drop a review on the way out - that can be our random act of kindness for the day. :)

**//Random Acts of Kindness Day//  
**

Mukahi Gakuto forgot to do his math homework. Amidst the chaos and panic from this ordeal (as Gakuto had only realized during class as the teacher was coming around to check things), Shishido had slipped the boy his notebook and allowed him to pass it off as his own.

Ohtori Choutarou had been tripped in the hallway by some of the older boys who disliked him because of both his height and his status as a regular. Mukahi Gakuto helped the much taller boy up, and walked him to class. (Because nobody dared mess with Gakuto, not because he was intimidating, but because he was dating Oshitari Yuushi, Atobe Keigo's best friend.)

After school that day, Ohtori Choutarou had been walking home when he saw that Kikumaru Eiji was a few yen too short of a bus ticket. Distressed, the red haired boy was trying to compromise with the driver, who was repeating over and over again that he could not let Eiji on unless he paid the proper fare. Choutarou walked up behind the bus driver, handed him the extra money, and watched as relief and gratitude washed over Eiji's face. The boy promptly and repeatedly thanked him, before getting on the bus and leaving.

Kikumaru Eiji was sitting on the bus, grateful that he had been allowed on after the whole fare ordeal, when a pregnant woman got on, grocery bags in hand. She looked around momentarily and her face fell as she realized that there were no open seats. Without a second thought, Eiji stood up and offered her his seat.

What they said was true; what goes around come around. Especially on Random Acts of Kindness Day.


	54. February Eighteenth

**[February eighteenth]**

**//National Battery Day//  
**

Batteries, Yanagi Renji mused, were very important inventions. Despite the fact that they were beginning to be looked down upon as "old technology", Yanagi had no doubt that they were new, vital, and still very much thriving.

And when he had said so on his favorite tech message board he had been shot down by most of the frequent members.

"_nobody uses old batterys ne more. Exept 4 calcs && sometimes camras."_ One of he comments had read, and Yanagi had been ashamed that that was the general format most of them too.

The only comment he got agreeing with him was from _DataMan63._

"_I am in complete agreement with your statement,"_ DataMan's message had read. _"Despite the fact that they are beginning to be looked down upon (as previewed in the above posts), they are still a vital part of technology today. Without batteries our flashlights would not light in emergencies, our radios would not work. Our phones and other cellular devices would not be able to function unless they were plugged in to an electric outlet. Cars would not be able to run properly, and the thought of hybrid cars which run off of an electrically charged battery would be completely out of the question._

"_It is now, more than ever, that batteries are becoming prevalent in our culture, though we don not accurately realize this due to the changing nature of batteries,"_ the post had concluded. Just when Yanagi had though the post was over, he saw the signature.

"_Happy National Battery Day_

"—_Data Man 6/3_"

Yanagi smiled. _Happy National Battery Day to you too, Sadaharu_.


	55. February Nineteenth

**[February nineteenth]**

A/N: Because I feel like dropping in a little reminder prompt that a review would be loverly! :) Enjoy!

**//Chocolate Mint Day//  
**

Marui Bunta, being a food enthusiast, was always up to trying the latest food item. However, some food just stuck and prevailed, and through all of the different flavors, foods, and so on that Marui had tried in his life fairly short, he had no doubt in his mind that chocolate mint was one of his favorites. After all, it was the best of both words: something sweet and something not so sweet. Something heavy and something light.

Which was why Marui had been absolutely shocked when he had offered some chocolate mints to Kirihara and the boy had refused.

"Sorry, senpai, I don't like them," the boy had stated rater matter-a-factly.

"What?!" Marui had gasped, shocked. "How can you _not_ like chocolate mint? That's like… like… like not liking puppies or kittens or other adorable baby animals.. it's just wrong!"

Kirihara juts gave a half shrug and went back to his coloring.

"Fine," Marui muttered, aggravated and still shocked. "Whatever, kid." All that meant was that a) Kirihara was a horrible person and b) now he had more chocolate mint to eat himself.

Which was good, considering it was Chocolate Mint Day.


	56. February Twentieth

**[February twentieth]**

**//Northern Hemisphere Hoodie-Hoo Day//**

**Disclaimer:** this holiday is copyrighted to Wellcat(dot)com. Meaning I don't own it. Kthx.

Sanada Genichiroh was generally pretty normal. Or, at least, as normal as one could get and still have been vice captain of the Rikkai Dai junior high male tennis team. However, over the years of coaching (which really weren't that many, come to think of it), the hours of laps he had assigned, an the what felt like years wasted trying to get Akaya, Marui, and Niou to behave, Sanada's mental state had begun to deteriorate, ever so slightly.

Particularly after being cooped up inside with all thereof them for far too long every day during he winter.

Which was why, when people were going outside at noon with their hands waving above their heads and shouting "Hoodie-Hoo", Sanada did not stare in disbelief. Nor did he "tsk" them, question their mental state, or any other such thing that he normally would have done.

Instead, he went out in joining them in wishing winter was going to end, and by participating in Northern Hemisphere Hoodie-Hoo Day.

* * *

**//Cherry Pie Day//**

Fuji Yuuta generally disliked sweets. He knew it made him strange, but he didn't really care. There were only two types of sweet things that he really enjoyed: raspberry pie and cherry pie.

Every year on the eighteenth his sister, Fuji Yumiko, would bake him a few raspberry pies, just special for him. (She'd even made him an extra one to take back to school with him the previous year.)

Today, however, he was craving cherry pie. Which didn't really make sense because he generally liked raspberry pie better. But he just figured that it had to do with the overload of raspberry pie that he had had been eating recently.

Oh well, he mused. At least good cherry pie was a lot easier to access than good raspberry pie: especially on Cherry Pie Day.

* * *

**//Love Your Pet Day//**

Kaidoh Karou loved animals. For as long as he – and his entire family, and anybody who knew him well (which was very few people, but still) – could remember, he had adored each and every animal. Particularly those that were small, cute, and fuzzy.

Strangely enough, he had never actually owned an animal. Not even a snake, which he did have to admit to having a fondness for. Ho, his brother and mother were allergic to too many different animals (and other things which animals could track in) that he had never been allowed to have a pet.

So, one could only imagine Kaidoh's surprise when the entire family had gotten in the car – supposedly to go out to dinner – and they had instead stopped at their local animal shelter, to come out with a newly adopted cat.

Kaidoh was grinning ear to ear, something very few people ever had and ever would see. Love Your Pet Day hadn't been such a bummer after all.


	57. February Twenty First

**[February twenty-first]**

**//Card Reading Day//  
**

Fuji Yumiko loved all types of cards. Birthday cards, thank you cards, get well soon cards (though these weren't always favorable, simply because it meant that you weren't well to begin with, which was never good), Christmas cards, and cards for every single holiday or random event that was going on.

But, in particular, Yumiko loved tarot cards. And while she wasn't exactly sure if they really classified as "cards", as far as she was concerned, they did. Plus, as she was an indigo child, she had more than enough psychic ability to accurately predict people's futures by reading these cards. She couldn't remember – and neither could anyone else – a time where she had been wrong.

Which was what made Card Reading Day so much fun.


	58. February Twenty Second

**[February twenty-second]**

**//World Thinking Day//  
**

Despite what many people though, Ryuuzaki Sakuno was actually very smart. If needed, she could be very well spoken, and, to most people's shock, she had her own opinions and reasons backing up these opinions, in particular on extremely controversial topics.

So when she had told people that she was giving thanks on World Thinking Day, and when she had asked many of her friends to go an educate themselves about the different hardships, diseases, and injustices that many women faced, they shouldn't have been surprised.

But they were.

* * *

**//Be Humble Day//**

Echizen Ryoma was cocky. Anyone who attended either Seishun Gakuen junior high school, or who had any experience in the tennis world (whether in or out of Japan) could tell you that. After all the kid was fabulous at playing tennis; he lived up to his bragging. But that didn't make him any less of a braggart. In fact, if Momoshiro Takeshi had to make a prediction, he would say that Echizen showed off at least three times a day (whether in tennis or English or some other area he succeeded in – which was basically everywhere… except doubles).

So, when Echizen hadn't made mention of any of his successes, Momo had been extremely impressed, and also somewhat shocked. After all, Echizen not being _cocky_? Echizen actually complimenting OTHERS? What was this world coming too?

Until he learned that it was Be Humble Day.

* * *

**//Walking the Dog Day//**

Kirihara Akaya loved his puppy, Sprinkles. He loved her with such intensity that he constantly gave her attention and, in return, neglected to do other things (such as finish his homework, clean his room, or wash his laundry).

The little puppy was just so… cute! She would squirm when he rubbed her belly, and her tail would wag exceedingly faster when he scratched behind her ears. Plus, she loved to play fetch so much that she had destroyed quite a number of his tennis balls (not that he minded), and numerous other dog toys. Yes, Sprinkles was hyper and energetic – just like any puppy.

So forget Walking the Dog Day. Akaya was going to do a lot more than that.


	59. February Twenty Third

**[February twenty-third]**

A/N: Out of all of the reasons I was annoyed with the glitch recently, the fact that I couldn't post this series-appropriate holiday on the day of made me sad. Ah well. Enjoy!

**//Play Tennis Day//  
**

There were a lot of holidays in the year. You had the major ones – Christmas, Chanukah, Halloween, Valentine's Day, White Day, Golden Week, New Year's – heck, even Saint Patrick's Day could be considered a pretty major holiday.

Then you had the more minor ones. The ones like Mother's Day, Father's Day, Children's Day, and so on.

And then you had the down-right bizarre ones. The one that nobody had ever heard of, except a few select people and Ecard companies. There were tons of these – one basically every day. And they ranged from the most random subjects too. Boy Scout Day, National Tooth Fairy Day, Chicken Soup for the Soul Day, Brandied Fruit Day, Bathtub Party Day, and National Chocolate Covered Anything Day, were just a few examples of the multitudes of different types of holidays that were out there to be celebrated.

However, Echizen Ryoma had a favorite holiday. It wasn't large – and it wasn't traditional.

Yet, everybody knew about it. At least, everybody in his main world. The rest of the world… well, not so much. But who really cared about them? (After all, they didn't really play tennis, so what good were they anyway?)

Yes, that was right. Echizen Ryoma's favorite holiday was, by far, Play Tennis Day.

* * *

**//Dog Biscuit Appreciation Day//**

If there was one thing Kirihara Akaya loved about Sprinkles, his puppy, it was that she was extremely cute, energetic, and loved him back unconditionally. So, if there was one thing Akaya loved to do for her, it was return the favor. This was one of his main motives for spending so much time with her, and for pampering her the way he did (though he wouldn't never actually tell anyone as they would probably think that he was crazy or something, loving his dog this much). He often gave her extra long belly rubs, and snuck her some of the good food off of his plate during dinner (not just the disgusting broccoli). In fact, the only person (or animal, for that matter) that he loved more than Sprinkles was Seiichi, and Seiichi had been the one to give him Sprinkles. (Coincidence? I think not.)

So, when Seiichi had told him just to give Sprinkles two biscuits on International Dog Biscuit Appreciation Day, Akaya had cheated; he gave her three.


	60. February Twenty Fourth

**[February twenty-fourth]**

**//Tortilla Chip Day//  
**

There were many different types of chips in the world. You had potato chips. You had carrot chips. You had whole grain chips. You had corn chips. You had poker chips. The different types of chips of the world were extremely versatile and went by many different names – from chips to crisps to whatever other countries called them.

Fuji Syusuke's favorite type of chips, however, were tortilla chips. Because he could dip them in wasabi. And Tortilla Chip Day gave him just the excuse to do that.


	61. February Twenty Fifth

**[February twenty-fifth]**

**//Pistol Patent Day//  
**

"Niou, what're you doing?" asked a rather curious Yukimura Seiichi. He was currently looking over the silver haired boy's shoulder, and could see that Niou was scribbling away at something.

"Drawing," muttered Niou, engrossed and very concentrated on the once white piece of construction paper. The piece of paper was now marred with a multitude of faded lines from his pencil, some of which had not fully erased after being drawn in and taken out a few times. There were also a few holes beginning to form in the paper where it had been obvious that Niou had rubbed extremely vigorously with the giant eraser.

"Right. And _what_ are you drawing?"

Without looking up from his work, Niou replied, "a pistol."

Yukimura sighed slightly. Niou was beginning to sound like Akaya. "Because…?"

"It's Pistol Patent Day," Niou answered, before drawing in a few more lines and running off to submit his pistol design.


	62. February Twenty Sixth

**[February twenty-sixth]**

**//Carnival Day//  
**

If there was one thing that really, honestly, true scared Akaya it was clowns. Smiley or frowny, good looking or evil, clowns of all and every shapes and sizes scared him deeply. He didn't even know why exactly, other than the fact that possibly he had been berated for breaking a clown shaped lamp in his room when he was younger. But, really, Akaya didn't care why he was afraid of clowns; he just was.

So when he had to go to see one on Carnival Day, despite the wonderful Ferris Wheel and the sugary food, Akaya was absolutely terrified.

* * *

**//National Pistachio Day//**

Fuji Syusuke had always had strange tastes in food. After all, he much preferred wasabi to any type of real food, and he enjoyed it most on apples. But one of the more normal foods that he absolutely loved was pistachios. The nuts were small, and had a defined shape and taste. Their hulls – which were opened, as compared to other nuts – made them look like they were smiling (and therefore reminded him a bit of himself).

Plus, pistachios could be put in all sorts of things. You could eat them plain, roasted, salted, in ice cream, in sauces, as parts of deserts… the possibilities were endless. And no matter what you did with them, pistachios were always delicious.

Especially the wasabi covered ones. And especially on National Pistachio Day.

* * *

A/N: Just want to note that the story in question is from one of my favorite books from when I was younger: Castle Tales. (The ones where you have to find the duck on every page!) Anyway, enjoy!

**//Tell a Fairy Tale Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi curls up next to his boyfriend of two years in bed. Despite their normal night time activities, tonight is much more relaxed. Akaya truly is going to bed for once, and on time at that. However, there is one thing the pair must do first.

"This is Grey Stone Castle," Yukimura begins, making sure Akaya can see the pictures. "This is King Leo and Queen Rose. They have two children called Prince Max and Princess Alice." As he speaks, Yukimura points to each character.

"Today everyone is busy. 'What's happening?' says Max. 'I'm having a grant tournament tomorrow,' says the King.

"'What's a tournament?' asks Alice. 'Knights on horses fight each other,' say the King. 'It will happen down there on the field.'

"'I'm going on my pony.'

"'I'm going to play at being a knight,' says Max. He runs to the stables. Alice follows him.

"'Can I come?' asks Alice." As Yukimura speaks for each individual character he changes his voice to suit the personality, age, and gender. Had Akaya not been so tired he would have giggled; instead he just cuddled up closer.

"'No,' says Max. 'Only boys can be knights.' He gets on his pony and rides away.

"Alice runs to Max's bedroom. She puts on Max's old clothes and a cap over her hair. 'Now I look like a boy,' she says.

"Alice goes to the stables. She gets on a pony and rides down to the field. Max is pretending to be a knight.

"'Come and play,' says a boy. 'You can play at being a knight. You must have a helmet, a shield and a wooden lance.'" Yukimura reads, conveying to him that the strange group of other boys had asked the questions.

"'What's your name?" the boy asked. 'Um, it's Alex,' Alice tells the boy. She puts on the helmet. 'Here's your child,' says the boy.

"'Come on, come and fight.' A big boy shouts at Alice. Alice rides up to the rails and holds up her lance and shield.

"'I'll knock you off.' The big boy shouts. He rides at Alice. He tried to hit her with his lance. But he misses her. Alice swings her lance. She hits the big boy when he rides past. He falls off his pony. 'I've won!' shouts Alice.

"'It's my turn. Come and fight me," shouts Max. But Alice's pony stumbles and Alice falls off. The King and Queen come and look. 'Is that boy hurt?' asks the Queen. She takes off Alice's helmet. 'Oh, it's Alice!' she says.

"The King picks up Alice. 'You're a very naughty girl,' says the Queen.

"'You're a brave little knight," says the King," Yukimura reads, and carefully shuts the book. Akaya is nearly asleep beside him, so Yukimura tries to get up off of the bed without disturbing him. He is about to leave the room when he hears Akaya mutter after him.

"Seiichi." Yukimura comes back over. "Thanks for readin' to me," he says, voice groggy with sleep. Yukimura smiles and kisses the boy's forehead.

"Any time, `Kaya, any time." He is about to leave the room when he adds, as an afterthought, "And happy Tell a Fairy Tale Day."


	63. February Twenty Seventh

**[February twenty-seventh]**

A/N: Wow. 250 reviews! Thanks so much for all of the support you guys! Please enjoy!

**//Polar Bear Day//  
**

As another one of his teachers handed out a packet full of information on becoming an architect, Kirihara Akaya had decided that it was a conspiracy. He wasn't sure how, or why, or what they were conspiring to do (besides make them all architects – but what would that achieve?), but he was sure they were.

He pondered this for a few moments, before deducing that the reason the school (and everybody else as well) seemed to want their generation to become a bunch of architects was so that they could save the polar bears.

After all, politicians aren't the brightest people. SO, they could easily mistake the "archi" in "architect" as meaning the same as the "arct" in "arctic". And then polar bears lived in the arctic. And they needed to be saved because of global warming. But, because the government didn't know how to stop global warming, they had come up with the next best idea.

Turn the rest of the incoming generation in to a bunch of architects so that hey can use their 1337 skillz to develop plastic, climate controlled bubbles for the polar bears to live in.

Yup. That made perfect sense. After all, one of the requirements of Polar Bear Day was to at least _try_ to (contemplate) polar bears.

* * *

**//No Brainer Day//**

It was first period on Friday and Kirihara Akaya was currently sitting in his least favorite class: English.

However unlike most of the time when he was in English, Akaya was not struggling to understand, simply because he was not trying to understand.

Because he was sleeping in class.

"Kirihara-kun!" his teacher yelled with the intensity and ferocity of a thousand suns. Yes, it was a very cliché yell, but an extremely scary. Despite the scary-ness of the yell, Akaya just opened one eye.

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed. The teacher glared at him.

"Are you sleeping in class?"

"Yup," Akaya responded, despite the fact that normally he would have denied it.

The teacher glared at him again. "Pay attention," she demanded. Akaya shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, can't," Akaya stated, matter-of-factly. "It's No Brainer Day." And he went back to sleep.


	64. February Twenty Eighth

**[February twenty-eighth]**

A/N: Wow. In theory, I'm a sixth of the way done with this fic. That's so much and so little at the same time. Just wanted to thank everybody for their support of this fic! (And to a certain new reader/reviewer, look, it's Fudomine! I didn't even plan it that way. Haha.) Here's to hoping I can finish March soon! O_O" Anyway, enjoy!

**//Floral Design Day//  
**

Out of all the things Kamio Akira found frustrating, arranging flowers was one of them. No matter how hard he tried, the flowers always seemed to snap in half, or get jammed against other flowers, or have nearly all (if not all) of the petals seemed to end up on anything and everything. Plus, the stupid things always would end up making him sneeze and itch.

No, Kamio Akira did not like flowers. But he would go through the pain of arranging them if An wanted them. Especially on Floral Design Day.

* * *

**//Public Sleeping Day//**

Akutagawa Jiroh liked to sleep in a lot of places. He wasn't narcoleptic as many people suspected; he just like to sleep. Plus, he was very much a night time person, and so he generally slept most of the day and worked most of the night.

Then again, everybody liked to sleep. Jiroh had never come across anyone who didn't.

So when Public Sleeping Day rolled around, Jiroh – and everyone else – slept through it.

* * *

**//National Tooth Fairy Day//**

"Look, look, look, look." Akaya ran around in circles screaming. Niou stopped him by sticking out his foot and tripping him.

Akaya fell to the floor, began tearing up, and then stopped as he held up something small, white, and round.

"Niou-senpai, look!" Akaya exclaimed, holding up the object. "I lost a tooth!"

Niou snorted. "You seriously haven't lost them all by now?" Akaya shook his head.

"Nope. But that's okay `cause now the Tooth Fairy will come!"

Niou regarded the boy with mixed shock and hilarity. "The… Tooth Fairy? You _still_ believe in the Tooth Fairy?" Akaya nodded and Niou wondered why these things still surprised him.

"Of course, "Akaya told him. "After all, if the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist, then today and August 22nd wouldn't be National Tooth Fairy Day."


	65. March Month Long Holidays

**[March Month Long Holidays]**

A/N: I just wanted to add a quick note here to say that a) wow... it's March! Woohooo! And, secondly, to say that the last ficlet in this section is a VERY IMPORTANT character piece which may be referenced later on in other ficlets or separate fics. So if you're a usual reader it'd definitely be helpful to read that one at least. :) Now, enjoy!

**//Red Cross Month//**

Shishido Ryou hated needles. This was a well-established fact, one that became known to the general public after he had been nearly forced to give blood during January for National Blood Donor Month.

But after that month, Shishido had sworn to never give blood again. There was nothing that could make him go through that terror again, not even Choutarou.

Or so he thought.

Unfortunately, when that boy came to him during March to ask him to give blood again, Shishido couldn't refuse the boy. Especially not when Choutarou had begged him to do it for Red Cross Month.

* * *

**//Poetry Month//**

"This is so stupid!" Akaya complains, throwing his pencil at his notebook. Yukimura smiles and wonders if the boy knows how cute he is when he pouts.

"What is?"

"This stupid poetry analysis thing! I mean, seriously! Why can't the stupid woods just be woods? Why do they have to be death or life or failure, or the road less traveled – and why does the road even have to be less traveled and why does it have to be a symbol? Why can't it just be a stupid snowy wood and a stupid road and end the conversation at that?" Akaya rants, throwing his hands down.

"Because otherwise it wouldn't be Poetry Month," Yukimura tells his boyfriend, running his fingers through the curls before pecking him on the forehead. Akaya grumbles, but reluctantly goes back to his analyzing. As long as next week's assignment is still "to write a poem on love", he'll be just fine.

* * *

**//National Peanut Month//**

"Marui-senpai, what're these?" Akaya asks, staring at the box of baked goods he is holding.

"Cupcakes, cookies, whatever really. I was bored last night and felt like baking," Marui responds, lacing his shoe.

"Can I have one?" Akaya asks. Not waiting for a response, he grabs a cookie and is about to eat it, when Marui stops him.

"NO!" the pink-haired boy screams, loud enough to attract the attention of a few passing students. Akaya, alarmed, drops the cookie.

"Sorry, kid," Marui says, taking the box back. "They've got peanuts in them."

Kirihara pouts and glares. He's allergic to peanuts. Which is generally the reason Marui avoids using them in his creations.

"Don't give me that look," Marui tells him. "It's not like I did it to torture you. It's just National Peanut Month."

* * *

**//National Frozen Food Month//**

"Masaharu… what exactly _is_ this?" Yagyuu asks, prodding the plastic tray in front of him. Niou shrugs.

"I dunno, it had a long name," Niou responds. Yagyuu sighs, and pokes the blob of what looks like meat. It doesn't budge. Shaking his head, Yagyuu stands up and throws his and Niou's trays in the garbage.

"I don't care that it's National Frozen Food Month," Yagyuu tells him, removing real ingredients from the refrigerator, "You're learning to cook."

* * *

A/N: Inspiration from _Yarn_ by AppleSnapple.

**//National Craft Month//**

"Then wrap your string this way and tie up the last knot. If you'd like, you can go around a few more times in another pattern, or you can leave it be," the instructor says and gets up to walk around the room. The craft class is mostly filled up with women – mothers and daughters, or mother-mother and grandmother-grandmother pairs. However, in the back there is one boy, who always attends with a smile on his face.

"Kirihara-kun, that's a very interesting dream maker you're weaving," she tells him, smiling. The boy nods, too focused and absorbed in his project to smile back.

"Thanks."

"Any particular reason you chose to use yarn as opposed to the string provided? Not that it's a bad thing, but the other string is much easier to weave in a pattern."

"Yeah," Kirihara says, concentrating for a few moments longer before replying, "It's the yarn I've been collecting. Seiichi gives it to me."

"Well," she laughs, "I hope you've got a lot of it – National Craft Month lasts all March!"

* * *

**//National Nutrition Month//**

"Noooooooooo," Niou Masaharu whines.

"Yes," Yagyuu Hiroshi states. Niou is about to start whining again, when Yagyuu cuts him off. "I'm not giving you a choice. After seeing how you eat when I leave you alone on a first-hand basis, I have decided that you definitely need to come to some cooking and nutrition classes with me."

"I eat fine," Niou tells him, snorting. "Besides, it's not like it's National Cooking Month or anything," Niou says, searching for an excuse.

"No, it's not," Yagyuu replies, not even flinching. "But it's National Nutrition Month."

* * *

**//Music in Our Schools Month//**

Ohtori Choutarou enjoys playing tennis. It is a great sport, a healthy hobby, and some of his favorite people play tennis.

But, for Ohtori Choutarou, music always comes before tennis. Music comes before almost anything, unless that thing affects his music. After all, Choutarou has been playing the piano since age three and the violin since age four. He picked up the cello at age seven, and the flute when he was eight, almost nine. Out of all of his extremely high achieving and musically talented siblings, Choutarou has covered the most ground instrument-wise.

Which is why Ohtori loves the fact that March is Music in Our Schools Month: When else is he required to play for hours on end, all day, ever day?

* * *

A/N: And here is an important, almost definitely going to be mentioned in future fics, character moment. Take notes if needed. ;)

**//Social Worker's Month//**

Niou Masaharu was an arrogant, insensitive jerk. He enjoyed playing pranks on others, sometimes ones that were dangerous, and he enjoyed seeing people fall into them. He was cold, calculating, and conniving to nearly every person. He didn't get close to people, he didn't like people, he didn't trust people.

Or most people.

There were six people in his life he trusted. The first was Yukimura Seiichi.

When Niou was failing out of school, sleeping on park benches, spending any money he could steal on drugs and alcohol, and wasting away, Yukimura had found him. Passed out drunk on the train, the boy had brought him home. Taken him in, given him a place to say and a roof over his head. Had his mother, a nurse, take care of him, monitor him. Yukimura had made him go to school, made him stay clean and helped him stay safe. Helped save him.

The second person was Yagyuu Hiroshi.

After Yukimura had helped him straighten out, he had needed incentive. He had started to miss parts of his old life, started to regret parts of his new. He didn't like all of the people he was meeting, didn't like that he couldn't just make the pain go away with drugs and alcohol. Didn't like having to be responsible. That was where Yagyuu came in. Yagyuu had given him a reason to stay clean. Given him a reason to still care about his life. Yagyuu had been there no matter what for absolutely everything. And when Niou had needed to escape from his mind, Yagyuu had come up with the solution: switching places, pretending to be each other.

The third person, however, came as a surprise.

The third person was his social worker. At first, Niou had thought the whole concept was stupid. He didn't need somebody else to help him. He was fine on his own. Sure, he needed some people some of the times… `Mura and Hiroshi. But he didn't need adults; all any of the adults in his life had ever done was screw him over completely and utterly. So when Yukimura and Hiroshi had first pulled him aside, sat him down, and told him that they had contacted social services and he was being assigned one, he had been pissed.

"I don't need to," Niou told them indignantly.

They had obviously been prepared for this, because Yukimura told him, "You don't have a choice, `Haru. This need to happen." Niou shook his head.

"It doesn't. It doesn't, it doesn't, it doesn't," he muttered over and over again. "I don't need to go back there. I don't need to go back into the system!" he screamed, frantic, and got up to leave. Yagyuu stopped him, grabbing him and hugging him tight.

"Shhhhh, Masaharu, shhhh," he shushed the sobbing boy. After a few minutes, Niou calmed down.

"W-why?" Niou asked, shaking slightly.

"Because it'll be good for you," Yukimura said. "We can get you back into a structured household with good people." Niou shook his head again.

"Y-you don't know that…" Niou looked down at his hands, trying to block out the old memories.

Yagyuu placed a hand over Niou's. "We'll make sure. I promise you." He looked the boy in the eyes. "You're not alone this time, Masaharu."

Niou nodded. "A-all right."

And that is that. The three of them left to go meet his new social worker.

"Niou-kun," she said, smiling politely. "I'm Yamamoto Maiko-san, and I'm your assigned social services worker. Earlier today I pulled a couple of files out and I believe there's a foster family you can move in with immediately. If you're willing, they've agreed to meet you here later today." Niou nodded.

"T-that'd be good," he said. Yukimura and Yagyuu smiled in relief, as did Yamamoto-san.

"All right then. I actually called them earlier and told them about our meeting, and they're just outside. They were very excited," Yamamoto-san told him. "I'll be right back with them." She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a cheerful young couple and their younger daughter.

This was when Niou first met the last three people.

"Niou-kun, this is Hirayama family. This is Katashi-san, Naomi-san, and Yuki-chan," Yamamoto-san told him, pointing to the husband, wife, and daughter. "I'll leave you four alone for a little while so you can get acquainted." Niou nodded and Yukimura and Yagyuu left with Yamamoto-san.

"I hope you'll say yes," Naomi told him immediately. She had blond hair and blue eyes, clearly a foreigner, which was something Niou automatically liked. He nodded.

"Naomi was adopted," Katashi told him, and the wife nodded.

"Lived here nearly all my life," she said. "Yuki-chan is our own, but I wanted to adopt another child."

"W-why me?" he asked, dazed.

"I remember when I was younger… even though I was adopted young, there were so many children… no, teens… who never left a group home. They lived their whole lives basically alone; after all, nobody wanted teens. They wanted the babies and the cute toddlers – the ones people would coo over. The ones they could raise as their own completely: the ones who would have no real memory of their former life. That's when I decided I wanted to adopt an older child. Of course, before you can adopt you have to foster for a certain amount of time." Niou nodded. He was about to reply, when Yuki came over to him.

"Are you gonna be my real big brother, Nii-chan?" the four year old asked him. He smiled at her, and ruffled her hair, then looked up at the hopeful couple.

"I think so."

That day was one of the best things he ever did. Because of the meeting with his social worker he had been brought into a helpful, loving, caring family who actually _wanted him_. They fostered him until they were allowed to adopt him. And then he had permanently become a part of the Hirayama family, despite the fact that he kept his old last name. And though Niou did owe part of it to Yukimura and Yagyuu, he owed an even larger part of it to his social worker, who not only assigned him to the wonderful family, but had checked up on him regularly, to make sure that they really were as wonderful at they had sounded.

Which was why, when he found out that March was Social Worker's Month, he had gone in and thanked her in the best way possible for a social worker: he had promised to adopt in the future.


	66. March First

**[March First]**

**//National Peanut Butter Lovers' Day//  
**

"Bunta," a rather curious Yukimura began, "what _is_ that?" The blue-haired boy gestured to the plastic jar that Marui Bunta was spooning out of.

"Pfenuf Buffer," Marui responded around a mouthful of the brown-orange goop. It took Yukimura a moment but he understood what the boy was saying.

"And why are you eating peanut butter out of the jar?" Bunta was known for eating anything, but peanut butter straight out of the jar was strange, even for him.

"Caufe," Bunta said, working his mouth around the goo, "If's Nafiful Peanuf Buffer Lufers' Day."

* * *

**//National Pig Day//**

Kaidoh Karou loves animals. All kinds of animals. Big ones, small ones, ones with wings, and ones with fur, and ones with lots of teeth and no teeth and scales and fins.

So Yagyuu Hiroshi really shouldn't have been surprised when he started finding animals in the room he and his boyfriend were sharing.

Still, he could understand kittens and puppies. Maybe even the occasional rabbit or bird. But… he definitely had not expected a tiny piglet to be curled up at the foot of his bed. Even though today was National Pig Day.


	67. March Second

**[March Second]**

**//Old Stuff Day//  
**

Saeki Kojirou was used to doing pretty much the same thing everyday. Get up, get dressed go to school. During the tennis season, go to practice, come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to bed.

Repeat.

Yes, surprisingly Saeki's life was rather monotonous, boring, and repetitive.

Today, though, he had decided to spice things up. He took his shower in the morning instead of at night, he had stopped by a café right after school and after completing the little homework he had (exams were coming up and he was already confident he'd pass) he sat and read a novel. Then he headed home and watched television before dinner.

After all, the whole point of Old Stuff Day was to not do the same old stuff.

**A/N: Don't normally review? Here's your chance to celebrate! Yes, I'm shamelessly review whoring. They feed my soul. Thanks!  
**


	68. March Third

**[March Third]**

A/N: Just a quick note about all the ficlets. In case this hasn't been made obvious already, any fics which happen on the same day but contain the same characters are taking place in an alternate dimension. Or something. If that makes sense. Anyway, ignore my ramblings. (And the insane semi-angsty fluff in the last one.) Please enjoy!

**//National Anthem Day//  
**

"…Akaya, what are you doing?" Yukimura Seiichi asked. His boyfriend was currently sitting at his kitchen table leaning over a pile of paper. Normally this would only have been minutely out of the ordinary (Akaya doing homework? Well he had to get around to it eventually…) but given the fact that he should have been simply reviewing for exams and the fact that he was leaning over staff paper was a dead give away that something was out of the ordinary.

"Writing a song," Akaya answered, not looking up from the black and white lined paper.

"I see. About what, might I ask?" If there was one thing Yukimura knew it was that Akaya had very little musical talent.

"It's a new national anthem."

"Really? Interesting. And is there any particular reason you're writing an alternate national anthem?" As far as he knew, Akaya didn't even know how to _read_ music, let alone write it.

"`Cause," Akaya started. He broke off there and went on scribbling little circles for a few moments before continuing. "It's National Anthem Day."

* * *

**//If Pets Had Thumbs Day//**

Kirihara Akaya loved his pets. Aside from his boyfriend and a few select friends, they were the most important things in his life. Of course, out of his cat and his puppy, he held a certain fondness for his puppy. (Because, quite frankly, his cat wasn't named Sprinkles, nor was it a gift from Yukimura.)

So he wanted the best for his pets. The best food, the best beds, the best clothes (such as blue sequined scarves and pink mittens) – just the best in general. So, of course, when he heard about the idea of pets having thumbs, of course he wanted them to have some. After all, what's better than thumbs? You can open things with them, hold things with them, poke people with them: do all sorts of things. Having thumbs really was one of the best of the best things.

Unfortunately, giving his pets thumbs was impossible. Even on If Pets Had Thumbs Day.

* * *

**//Square Root Day//**

** Every time the day number and the month number are the same and, when multiplied, they equal the year number. So: 2/2/04, 3/3/09, 4/4/16, 5/5/25, and so on!**

Square roots were interesting things. They were weird numbers, really. Sometimes they were proper, perfect squares. Sometimes the number under that little radical was some bizarre decimal. Sometimes they would be a random bizarre decimal, but it was too big of a bizarre decimal so it had to be simplified. Sometimes it was the square root of an exponent. Sometimes it wasn't even a _square_ root, but a cubed root or a fourth root or a fifth root or a 164th root.

Either way, if it gave Inui Sadaharu a reason to celebrate numbers, he would. Even if that meant celebrating those bizarre things called square roots on the rare Square Root Day.

* * *

**//Peach Blossom Day//**

Tachibana An had grown up with her brother, Tachibana Kippei, by her side. Ever since she could remember she had respected her elder brother and followed him around. He was her role model and, up until a certain age, her best friend. She grew up a tomboy, following him around in the dirt, grass, fields, and tennis courts he spent his time on.

However, there was one day a year when she ignored all of that. When she didn't worry about running through the dirt or beating out her brother's friends on the tennis courts or anything like that. Instead, she sat around in a pretty dress with pretty dolls in a pile of pretty flower blossoms. Any other day of the year, An would have constantly complained and been annoyed by the overly-feminine aspects of the day. But for this one day of the year Tachibana An was totally, completely, and utterly fine with it.

If only because it was Peach Blossom Day.

* * *

A/N: Because I realized recently that there may be some confusion over time differences. Yukimura and the gang are finishing their first year of high school, Akaya is a third year in junior high. If you've joining my writing with this fic, the whole year that's elapsed took place in _Happy Birthday_. Feel free to check it out (yay for self-promoting :P), but it's not necessary to your understanding. (Or at least it shouldn't be, and I shouldn't be accidentally referencing it because... I don't remember most of what I wrote. Oops.)

**//I Want You to Be Happy Day//**

It was early March, almost the end of the school year, and while Kirihara Akaya was out early in order to finish reviewing for exams (which he was definitely going to do… eventually…), Yukimura Seiichi had to wait an extra hour and a half before he could leave.

An extra hour and a half he did not want to wait.

Of course, being Yukimura Seiichi, he could not just ditch class. Niou Masaharu could ditch class. Yukimura Seiichi, however, had a reputation to uphold.

Instead, he just weaseled his way out. Or rather, he told his kind, wonderful, loving, "favorite" teacher that he had a very important "family situation" which he needed to attend to and which he "didn't feel comfortable further discussing".

After being let out of class with a reassurance that everything would be all right and that he wouldn't have to do anything he felt he couldn't handle, Yukimura Seiichi headed out of school to find Akaya. Fortunately, he didn't have to go far, as Akaya apparently had his Seiichi-alert on and was spending his free time waiting for Yukimura to get out of school as opposed to reviewing.

"Hey there." Yukimura grinned. "I see you're studying hard."

Akaya nodded and smirked. "Well considering you're out-" he looked at his watch, "-an hour and three minutes early, you're hardly working too."

"Yes," Yukimura agreed, "But my skipping is directly related to your boredom." Yukimura flashed him a grin and entwined his fingers with Akaya's. The pair continued walking until they reached a small but comfortable coffee shop. Making their way into the packed shop, Akaya grabbed them a table amidst the crowd of studying students, while Yukimura ordered their usual. After sitting down, it only took a few moments for the pair to lose themselves among the crowd of people.

"So why exactly did you ditch?" Akaya asked.

"I did not ditch; I had a teacher's excuse. Which is very much different," Yukimura said, winking and biting into his muffin. Akaya shrugged.

"Whatever. The "why" question still holds."

"Why do you think?" Akaya shrugged.

"No idea," the younger boy answered.

"Honestly?" Akaya nodded. "Because my chemistry teacher may love me, but I most definitely love you. Unless you didn't want me to…?"

Akaya shook his head violently. "Of course not! I mean, yes! I mean… urgh, well, you know… anyway, I'm glad you did." Akaya smiled and Yukimura returned it.

"As long as it makes you happy," the blue haired boy replied and Akaya nodded vigorously.

"Of course it makes me happy… how could it not?" Yukimura shrugged.

"Well… it's been over two years, you know? I was just contemplating earlier…" As Yukimura said this, a sheer look of terror crossed Akaya's face.

"A-are you… b-breaking u-up w-"

"No!" Yukimura practically screamed. "I mean… well no, I'm not… I was just contemplating earlier and it came up and… I was just… making sure that, er... that you're happy…" Yukimura fidgeted with his coffee mug.

Akaya nodded. "Seiichi, I don't think it's possible _not_ to be happy."

"You sure?" Yukimura wasn't usually one to question certain things, but for some reason today he was.

"Absolutely positive," Akaya responded. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand under the table and rubbed small, reassuring circles into the back of his hand.

"What brought this on, anyway? If you don't mind me asking of course…" Akaya had to admit he was curious.

"Oh, it's just… you know…" Yukimura muttered. Akaya shrugged, signaling he obviously didn't.

"Well…" Yukimura continued, turning the same shade of pink Akaya normally turned, "it's just that today is I Want You to be Happy Day."

This made sense to Akaya, who gave a minor sigh of relief that his boyfriend's interest was piqued by simply a holiday. Then:

"I am happy, Seiichi," Akaya said, looking Yukimura in the eyes. "And I hope you are too."


	69. March Fourth

**[March Fourth]**

A/N: Quick apology if anybody happens to find the nature of this holiday/drabble offensive. Read at your own risk, no hating. Thanks.

**//Holy Experiment Day//  
**

Ohtori Choutarou was Christian. Fortunately, he was not one of those overly zealous Christians (not that he really had a problem with them, but still), and so he didn't constantly try to push himself onto other people. As far as he was concerned, God didn't care whether you believed or not, so Choutarou wasn't going to try and convince or convert anyone.

Today, however, he was seeing that slightly differently. After all, the whole point of the day was to be closer with the God or Gods you believe in and to be an all around better, more spiritual person. Sure, he wasn't going to try and force his beliefs on anyone but… that didn't mean he couldn't at least bring them up every once and a while… right? Still… it was rude to disrespect someone else's beliefs, and he wouldn't like other people undermining his.

Therefore, Ohtori Choutarou decided to let Holy Experiment Day slide. Just in case it turned something wrong in a way that God couldn't help.


	70. March Fifth

**[March Fifth]**

A/N: And another quick disclaimer. This original idea was mentioned in Wakato's chapter of _Happy Birthday_. I may elaborate on this topic more in another, more serious fic. I in no way mean to mock the seriousness of MPD (also known as DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder). So no hate. Also, on a lighter note... this chapter makes 70, making this my longest fic ever. Wow... and it's only March! Oh, and as one final thing to add to this run-on author's note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKIMURA SEICHII! (He's got two birthday fics from me already, don't know if he'll be getting one this year. :P) Anyway, thanks. Enjoy!

**//Multiple Personality Day//  
**

Wakato Hiroshi was many things. Outgoing and confident. Righteous and arrogant. Talented and single minded. To many people, Wakato was simply focused on two things: tennis and girls. He got the second by doing the first. It was that simple. As far as everyone was concerned, that was all there was to Wakato. Everyone on the outside, that is.

Everyone on the inside knew different. The inside, however, consisted of two people: Wakato Hiroshi and Kajimoto Takahisa.

Only Wakato and Kajimoto knew the truth. Only they knew that Wakato was very much unsure of himself and his abilities. That he worked hours upon hours to perfect his styles of play. And that sometimes, when he slipped into those styles of play, he slipped into the whole persona of the original player. That sometimes, he couldn't slip out. That in the beginning it was just their personalities; then they became different. Then, suddenly, they developed into different personalities: personalities that Wakato did not know, could not recognize, and had absolutely no control over. Multiple personalities that nobody besides Kajimoto knew about.

So when people walked around and wished Wakato and Kajimoto a happy Multiple Personality Day, the pair didn't take it very enthusiastically. Though Wakato's multiple personalities did.


	71. March Sixth

**[March Sixth]**

A/N: Because I had an ortho appointment today, we just had a salesperson come to our door, and I just like Niou and his inability to prepare food. Enjoy! (And, yes, I am promoting, check out Yukimura Seiichi's birthday fic: _Not Even Love_.)

**//Dentist's Day//**

Kirihara Akaya did not like dentists. He did not like orthodontists. He did not like anyone who came anywhere near his mouth or teeth (minus his boyfriend, of course).

So when Kirihara Akaya had learned that it was Dentist's Day he was less than thrilled. But he decided just to grin and bear it.

* * *

**//National Salesperson Day//**

Atobe Keigo normally had little to no respect for people of the lower working class. After all, if you got stuck bagging groceries your entire life or selling make up at a department store counter then that was your problem, not his; why should he care whether or not you were able to get a more well-paying job.

No, Atobe really didn't care very much for people lower than him. Which was fine, as far as everyone else was concerned; he was an Atobe, that was just how they were.

So everybody was more than a little bit shocked when Atobe thanked – and tipped – the annoying door to door salesmen that appeared on his doorstep. Even if it was because it was National Salesperson Day.

* * *

**//National Frozen Food Day**//

Niou Masaharu did not know how to cook. Okay, so he could make rice, instant miso, and a few other easy to prepare items. But for the most part, Niou couldn't prepare anything worth eating. Which was fine with him; as far as he was concerned, he would never need to know how to cook. And, despite Yagyuu's constant suggestions that he learn to cook some actual food, Niou never did.

Which was why Niou had absolutely no problem celebrating National Frozen Food Day; after all, all he really knew how to prepare was frozen food.


	72. March Seventh

**[March Seventh]**

A/N: Because I still do not understand this day. And because 62 of my 98 vocab sentences for school are PoT related. :P

**//National Crown Roast of Pork Day//  
**

"Yanagi-senpai," Akaya began, curious, "What's a "crown roast of pork"?"

"It's a pork roast consisting of the rib section of two loins, placed upright and fastened together in a circle," Yanagi replied in his dictionary-definition way, then gives him an odd look. "Why?"

Akaya shrugged. "Because I'm trying to figure out why today is National Crown Roast of Pork Day, and why it being a "crown roast" matters," the younger boy answered.

"Unfortunately," Akaya continued, "it still makes no sense."


	73. March Eighth

**[March Eighth]**

**//International (Working) Women's Day//** (I would like to point out that Yahoo is celebrating this with a fun banner for today. :D)

Hanamura-sensei, Kajimoto reflected, was one of his few women teachers. Not that he liked to play into stereotypes, but one would generally assume that more than a few of his teachers would be female. Surprisingly, most of them weren't.

Perhaps, he reflected, it was because of the common stereotype that "women shouldn't work". Not that he believed in that, but Kajimoto did know more than a few people who did. He knew quiet a few people who had, in the past, mocked certain women and the fact that they had wanted to work for their living. (That was one of the reason he had lost some of his respect for Shinjou Reiji.) Like that day where the entire team had been bored out of their mind and trapped inside in the rain, discussing their life plans. Somebody had said something about single parents, then single mothers, then how a woman shouldn't be able to be singular and work for a living; how women should stay home, raise children, clean, and cook.

So when more than a few new women teachers had been hired this year, Kajimoto had been glad. Especially because it was International (Working) Women's Day.

* * *

**//Be Nasty Day//**

"Niou-senpai!"

"Shut up," Niou moaned. Akaya frowned.

"That's not very nice!" he exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up," Niou growled, squeezing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Akaya's brow furrowed.

"You should use nicer language, senpai," Akaya told him.

Niou, in so much pain from his current migraine, just grunted out a "go the fuck away" and laid his head down.

"Ignore him," Yagyuu told Akaya, rubbing Niou's back. "He's just in a lot of pain."

"And, apparently," Akaya said, "Celebrating Be Nasty Day."


	74. March Ninth

**[March Ninth]**

**//Panic Day//  
**

Oishi Syuichiroh was a worrier. He worried about just about everything, whether it was big or small: gas prices, the economy, his boyfriend, tennis matches. He was afraid of bad thing happening and of situations going wrong. Most people were, but Oishi took it to an extreme. Which definitely didn't help his anxiety disorder or his frequent panic attacks.

So not only was Oishi not looking foreword to Panic Day, neither was Eiji; Oishi's panic attacks were the only thing that ever made the younger boy panic.

* * *

**//Employee Appreciation Day//**

Marui Bunta didn't mind working. Actually, he enjoyed it most of the time. He had gotten a part-time job at one of his favorite bakeries this year, and after school four days a week he headed over to help wait tables. Sure, it wasn't the most glamorous job, but he got very nice employee discounts on the cakes, and sometimes at the end of the night if there were extras the bakers would let him take them home.

Which was why the couple of boxes of sweets he brought home that day were very nice, especially on Employee Appreciation Day.


	75. March Tenth

**[March Tenth]**

A/N: Because I seem to be in a mood to abuse Niou. Poor guy... oh well. He causes me enough pain on some days. (Kidding Haru! ILY!)

**//Middle Name Pride Day//  
**

"Niou-senpaaaaaai," Kirihara Akaya calls. Niou turned around and groaned.

"What do you want?" he asks. Normally he would ignore the boy, but he is tired today, and doesn't feel like having to deal with the annoying boy longer than he has to.

"What's your middle name?" Niou sighs.

"Why the hell do you care?" he says, wondering where Yagyuu and Jackal are. It's Tuesday, which means Yukimura is off tutoring, so Jackal is supposed to be on Akaya Duty; Yagyuu is just supposed to come save Niou from whatever antics Akaya is throwing at him.

"What iiiis it?" Akaya whines, ignoring Niou's question.

"Go away," Niou groans again.

"Why won't you tell me?" Akaya asks. Niou sighs and gives in.

"I don't have one. Now go away." Akaya looks shocked.

"You don't have one?!"

"No," Niou answers, seeing that Yagyuu and Jackal are coming to save him. As Yagyuu is pulling out a few aspirin for Niou, and Jackal is pulling Akaya away, the boy calls back at him.

"Well that's not good!" Akaya yells as Jackal drags him farther from the very annoyed Niou. "Especially because it's Middle Name Pride Day!"


	76. March Eleventh

**[March Eleventh]**

**//Worship of Tools Day//  
**

Inui Sadaharu did a lot of experiments with a lot of different things. He made juices. He mixed chemicals. He built machines. He programmed computers. He wrote software.

And all of these required tools. Ingredients. Chemicals. Power tools. Knowledge.

Which was why Inui proudly celebrated Worship of Tools Day. Even if they weren't the typical kind.

* * *

**//Johnny Appleseed Day//**

"Yanagi-senpai," Akaya begins. From his usual table in the library, Yanagi looks up from his math book and checks the time, knowing that Akaya's antics can go on for hours. Seeing that he has time before lunch ends, he answers.

"Yes Akaya?"

"Who's Johnny Appleseed?" Yanagi closes his math book, knowing he's not going to be getting any more homework done before history.

"Johnny Appleseed is a man who supposedly went around planting millions of apple trees," Yanagi explains. Akaya looks thoughtful.

"So… he's the guy who made apples?"

"If you want to believe so, then yes." Akaya seems to like this answer.

"Cool, thanks senpai." As Akaya walks away, Yanagi just shakes his head slightly and opens his math book. Apparently the boy had learned that it's Johnny Appleseed Day.


	77. March Twelfth

**[March Twelfth]**

**//Plant a Flower Day//  
**

Tachibana An loved flowers. Despite the fact that she tended to hang out with her older brother and his friends (technically her friends as well), she did still have a girlish side that would not be denied. And this girlish side was released whenever she gardened or arranged flowers or simply looked at a beautiful flower bed or arrangement.

So she was definitely celebrating Plant a Flower Day: by having her and all of the guys plant flowers.

* * *

A/N: For the sake of this ficlet, they have Girl Scouts in Japan. So there. :P

**//Girl Scouts Day//**

"Okay, what _is _this?" Shishido asks, pulling out a vest from Gakuto's closet. Bored, because the courts were currently closed to be repaved, the team has somehow ended up migrating to Gakuto's house. The boy blushes slightly and grabs it.

"N-nothing!" he stammers. Oshitari come up behind the small boy and grabs the article of clothing, amused.

"Oh? Isn't this your Girl Scout vest?" he tensai asks, smirking. Gakuto goes bright red.

"N-no!" he claims. Shishido raises an eyebrow.

"You were a _Girl Scout_?"

"No! Shut up!" Gakuto smacks Oshitari, though he is clearly restraining himself from killing Shishido. Shishido snickers.

"You… a _Girl Scout_? Well I guess it _does_ make sense… but a _Girl Scout_?" Gakuto huffs, shooting the capped boy evil glares. Shishido just repeats himself a few times, clearly amused, before he breaks down and has an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Gakuto delivers a few swift kicks to the younger boy's shins before muttering darkly, "You're just jealous `cause it's Girl Scouts Day."


	78. March Thirteenth

**[March Thirteenth]**

**//Jewel Day//  
**

Atobe Keigo was rich. Is rich. He's an Atobe, after all. He enjoys spending money on frivolous and flamboyant things: cell phones, clothes, cars, and jewelry. Yes, jewelry. Sure, it is frivolous, and he's a male, but he's an Atobe. Meaning he embodies all that is frivolous and against society.

So nobody should have been surprised when he went out and bought a large amount of jewels and jewelry. Especially on Jewel Day.

* * *

**//Ear Muff Day//**

Most people would agree that winter, after a while, was an annoying time of year. Sure, at first it was pretty – beautiful, even – but after a while the white snow turned that disgusting gray-brown color and the freezing your fingers, toes, and ears off every time you went outside was no longer quite so funny. Which was why everyone was glad when March finally rolled around and the temperature started rising.

Except for Kirihara Akaya. Because then it was too warm to wear ear muffs on Ear Muff Day.


	79. March Fourteenth

**[March Fourteenth]**

**//Learn About Butterflies Day//**

Kirihara Akaya loves animals. All kinds of animals. Big ones, little ones, furry ones, scaly ones. He loves elephants, puppies, camels, frogs, ducks, fish (although after a certain someone ate one of his goldfish, he had been afraid to get a new one), and just about everything else under the sun.

He even liked insects. Sure, they were kind of gross and kind of yucky. But they are still animals, and so Akaya still loves them. Especially the cute and pretty ones, like caterpillars and butterflies.

So he had no objections to sitting through an extra class over break to learn about them on Learn About Butterflies Day.

* * *

A/N: Because you do you have no idea how many holidays are dedicated to chips. They're hard to write about. Meh. :P

**//National Potato Chip Day//**

In the world there were people with different tastes. Different styles. Everybody was different, or so the rest of the world said. Inui Sadaharu knew that that wasn't really true. With over six billion people on the planet, the idea that every single person was different was absurd. It was like saying that every snowflake was unique. (A stupid and highly believed urban myth.)

Still, with six billion people on the planet, everybody wasn't the same either. Neither was every snowflake. So it was a good thing that many companies catered to the many, many different types of people in many, many different areas. From clothing to bath soaps to potato chips.

Yes, potato chips. The chips that only had one criterion: they had to be made out of potatoes. After that they could have anything done to them and anything put on them. Eventually there would probably be six billion different types of potato chips for the six billion people on the planet, the same or different.

So, as far as Inui was concerned, everyone should celebrate National Potato Chip Day. After all, they would eventually match up to meet everyone's needs.

* * *

Dedicated to HannaH. Because I believe she can still do all 200+ digits of pi. Also, I am sorry if this has caused screen stretching! I won't know until I post it. :P

**//Pi Day//**

Yanagi Renji liked numbers. He liked data. He liked patterns and things that were concrete – things that were always the same. Things like numbers.

No matter whether they were real, rational, or imaginary, Yanagi Renji liked numbers. He held such an appreciate for them, because they could tell him things words often couldn't: the truth. Even if they were bizarre.

Like pi. No matter how weird many people thought the number was, Yanagi loved it. Despite the bizarreness of the number, the decimals were always the same. 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111745028410270193852110555964462294895493038196442881097566593344612847564823378678316527120190914564856692346034861045432664821339360726024914127372458700660631…

The decimals were always consistent, no matter how far they went on. Which was why, although it made some sense, Yanagi wasn't a big fan of National Pi Day being on March 14th just because the numerical representation was 3.14 – it really should have been more of the day with the numerical representation of 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111745028410270193852110555964462294895493038196442881097566593344612847564823378678316527120190914564856692346034861045432664821339360726024914127372458700660631…


	80. March Fifteenth

**[March Fifteenth]**

Warning: Akaya and Niou overload. Somebody might get hurt. ;)

**//Dumbstruck Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya stared at the many different clouds in the sky. He was awed, amazed. Dumbstruck.

He stared at the shiny green baubles hanging from earrings the woman across from him on the bus was wearing. They were pretty, possibly beautiful. He was dumbstruck.

He watched Sprinkles jump into Seiichi's arms, the two things he loved the most put together in a perfect picture. It amazed him so much that he was dumbstruck.

Luckily for him, it was Dumbstruck Day, so he didn't look too stupid.

* * *

Dedicated to Susan. Because she swears she was knifed in the back in another life.

**//Ides of March//**

Kirihara Akaya was superstitious. He believed in all of the usual stuff and some of the extras. He believe in omens. He believed that if very bad things had happened in the past – even years ago – on a certain day, then that day in the future would be bad.

So Yukimura really shouldn't have been surprised at just how much the boy was freaking out on March fifteenth.

"Akaya, calm down," he said, holding the hyperventilating boy in his lap and stroking his hair soothingly. The boy calms down, and his breathing returns to an almost-normal state.

"You okay?" Akaya does not answer at first, instead snuggling into Yukimura's arms.

"Yeah," he answers a little while later.

"Okay enough for me to let go of you?" He is about to when Akaya shakes is head.

"No." Yukimura sighs but holds his boyfriend. In truth, he doesn't mind the third year's – now a freshman, technically – antics.

"Any particular reason why?" he asks tentatively, hoping the boy won't start freaking out again.

"I'mma get stabbed," Akaya answers, serious. Yukimura looks at him, not sure whether to take him seriously or not. Akaya senses that the older boy wants him to elaborate.

"Today. Day of stabbing. Guy is warned, guy gets stabbed," Akaya tells him. After a moment, recognition comes in and Yukimura understands. He chuckles lightly.

"`Kaya, be real," he tells the boy, still laughing. "Just because Caesar had to Beware the Ides of March doesn't mean you do."

* * *

**//Everything You Think is Wrong Day//**

Niou Masaharu is sarcastic. Scratch that, he's _snarky_. He's so sarcastic that he uses a special brand of sarcasm, the brand that runs and hides from normal sarcasm. Especially when he's pissed off. And pissing Niou off is one of Kirihara Akaya's specialties.

"Oh _shut up_," he growls at the boy one day. Akaya looks at him, clearly amused.

"Awww! But Niou-senpai, that's not nice."

"I don't give a fuck about nice," he growls, looking ready to smack the boy.

"But you shooould," Akaya tells him in a sing song voice.

"If you do not shut the fuck up and get away from me in five seconds I will smack you," Niou tells him back, clearly serious.

"Nuh-uh!" Akaya says. "Cause then you'd make me cry or leave a mark and then I'd tell Seiichi and he's see and-"

"No, you won't. Not today. Because you're totally wrong," Niou says, switching from his threatening tactics to tactics much more on Akaya's level. The younger boy looks at him, interested.

"Because…?"

He is quiet and waits for Niou to elaborate. On a normal day, Niou would stay silent, hoping to keep the younger boy silent as well. Unfortunately, he has already crossed the deep end into Akaya Territory, and so he continues.

"Because everything you think is wrong." Now Akaya is very curious.

"Because…?" Normally he is the one answering the questions, not asking them, but if everything he thinks it wrong then being backward would be normal.

"Because it's Everything You Think is Wrong Day."

* * *

Dedicated to my O'chibi. Because even though he's now an inch taller than me, and thirteen as of today, I'm still older. And while he's not the best little brother a girl could ask for, he makes one pretty amazing cosplay partner and video game walkthrough. :P And yes, he is one pretty incredible kid.

**//Incredible Kid Day//**

"Urgh, can you _believe_ we're gonna be stuck with him next year?" Niou Masaharu whines from behind his coffee mug. Yagyuu sighed, giving a half smile.

"Did you really think Akaya-kun would just stay in junior high forever?"

"I could hope, right?" Niou asks.

"I suppose. Though it was a rather idiotic hope," Yagyuu says, using his own Yagyuu Sarcasm. Niou sighs, giving him a half-glare.

"Oh whatever. You can't be happy about having to spend another two years with the kid either."

"Some of us, unlike you Masaharu, can actually see the good in other people. Even in younger, somewhat hyperactive, former teammates." Niou snorted.

"Uh-huh, sure. You're the _only_ _one_, `Roshi."

"Not true," Yagyuu responds. Niou raises and eyebrow.

"Well it's not true," Yagyuu tells him, trying to wipe the amused smirk off of Niou's face. "Yukimura likes him." Niou snorts.

"He and Mura are dating; they're practically inseparable." Yagyuu thinks for a moment.

"Yanagi finds him endearing some of the time. And Marui and Jackal are perfectly nice to him. Even Sanada enjoys his company from time to time."

"He's probably using it to figure out some sort of bizarre data menu to help him take over the world, they don't want to suffer a massive Akaya-induced headache, and he's just kissing Mura's ass like he always has," Niou answers. Yagyuu sighs.

"Or they really all do like the boy, just like I do," Yagyuu rebuts. "Or… well, okay, you're right about Sanada. But the rest of them do honestly like him most of the time." Niou snorts.

"Mhmm. Right. Sure," Yagyuu tells him, dipping back into Yagyuu Sarcasm. Niou knows he's lost.

"Just admit it Masaharu. He's a good kid. Even an incredible kid." Niou snorts again.

"Right. And how'd you come to that last one `Roshi?" Yagyuu gives a half smile, knowing he has stretched the last one.

"It's Incredible Kid Day," Yagyuu says. "We might as well give him some recognition."


	81. March Sixteenth

**[March Sixteenth]**

**//Everything You Do is Right Day//  
**

"Urrrrgh, this thing is _stupid_!" Mukahi Gakuto exclaimed, throwing his hands down. He huffed at the computer in front of him, which was performing a number of odd operations, all which he detested and all which he had somehow caused. Oshitari Yuushi pulled the boy away, somehow transferring him from the computer to chair to his lap on the couch.

"Relax," he told the smaller boy, knowing how easily Gakuto got worked up. "I'm sure it'll figure itself out in a few minutes. It's not your fault." That last statement was rare, even for Oshitari, and especially when it involved Gakuto and technology. The red head sighed and sulked in his arms.

"Whatever. It just hates me. Stupid thing."

"Indeed. It wasn't even your fault," Oshitari told him, despite the obvious fact that it was. Gakuto examined the statement for any hint of sarcasm.

Detecting none, which was bizarre, he responded, "No?"

"Nope," Oshitari said, voice still devoid of sarcasm. "It's Everything You Do is Right Day."


	82. March Seventeenth

**[March Seventeenth]**

**Re-posted and dedicated to the anon-reviewer with the amazing name. Because I have no idea how the hell I made such a stupid mistake. T_T **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the Beatles. Nor am I being sponsored by McDonald's by telling you to all go get a Shamrock shake today, since they're good. Happy holidays!

**//Submarine Day//**

"In the town where I was born,  
Lived a man who sailed the sea,  
And he told us of his life,  
In the land of submarines.

"So we sailed on to the sun,  
Till we found the sea of green,  
And we lived beneath the waves,  
In our yellow submarine.

"We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine,  
We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine," Kamio Akira sang under his breath. Ibu Shinji looked at him strangely.

"When did Akira start listening to British music? When did he start listening to sixties British music? Akira doesn't like English very much, so why would he listen to music in English? That just doesn't make sense, unless the song means something to him. Maybe An-chan gave him the CD with it on it? But An-chan doesn't like English either, so why would she have a British CD from the sixties? That doesn't make very much sense, unless she got it from Tachibana-san… but Tachibana-san doesn't seem to like British music either, so why would he-"

Annoyed, Kamio cut him off. "It's just a song, Shinji. For today's holiday." Before Shinji could start up on another rant, Kamio answered the unspoken question.

"It's Submarine Day."

* * *

**//Saint Patrick's Day//**

Sengoku Kiyosumi is Japanese. Partially Japanese, at any rate. His father, Sengoku Kazuma is a hundred percent Japanese. At the same time his mother, Teresa Kendall Sengoku, is a hundred percent Irish. This is why, despite the fact that he is fifty percent Japanese, he managed to inherit the light eyes and red hair. (And really, it isn't so weird that he is a red-haired half-Japanese if you consider the ironic fact that his Irish-named sister, Alanna, has dark eyes and dark hair.)

So the fact that he is in a particularly good mood on March seventeenth, as well as sporting an "Erin Go Braugh" ("Irish Forever") under his uniform really shouldn't surprise anyone. Especially because it's Saint Patrick's Day.


	83. March Eighteenth

**[March Eighteenth]**

A/N: I realize that this chapter might not make too much sense to you guys. If you don't understand exactly what's going on, that's because the fic it's referring to hasn't been posted yet. It probably won't be posted until sometime this summer. It's an EXTREMELY long oneshot (probably 20,000 words by the time I post it), which documents the entire history of the Uke Pair's relationship, from Yukimura's point of view. Basically, if this doesn't make too much sense, I apologize!

Dedicated to the anon. reviewer who has the coolest name ever. (Do you actually have an account? Cause if not leave an e-mail address or something so I can reply to your review! :P) Because I made a_ **very**_ stupid mistake and they caught it. :P

**//Supreme Sacrifice Day//  
**

Sanada Genichiroh watched the pair leave from afar. Yukimura Seiichi and Kirihara Akaya: Together for nearly three years.

Looking at them still made his heart twinge. Even after the few past years, he had still never gotten over Yukimura. Their break-up at the beginning of their second year of junior high – practically three years ago – was painful, for him at least. Literally the day after Kirihara first showed up at the school Yukimura had dumped him, breaking off their recently five-month relationship to go chase after the young spirit.

And it had hurt. A lot. The breakup hadn't even been expected, and there was no reason given at the time. Just that it "wasn't going to work". On what evidence? On what basis? They had been fine up until that point and nothing had happened recently. Except for the appearance of one new, radical freshman.

That year was full of ups and downs for him, as far as relationships went. He had never been in a relationship before Yukimura. Hell, he wasn't even the one who had initiated that relationship. And so when it was cut off so suddenly, he couldn't help but feel betrayed, like he was some sort of fill-in or something, someone who could be picked up, used, and then discarded when he was no longer needed.

And then the way Yukimura had looked at Kirihara… it hurt. Because it was the same way that he, himself, looked at Yukimura. And the way that Kirihara looked at Yukimura. A burning lust, a beginning love, felt by three people and only returned by two. So he had given up his hopes, his chances. He had sat by, with the support of Yanagi, and slowly pieced himself back together, all while watching the other two boys. Their encounters, their actions, their time spent together. Their glances, the nervous, embarrassed, and sweet ones that normally would have been out of place on both boys. He watched them so closely that he could even pinpoint the exact date they had gotten together, despite the fact that nobody else had known for at least a month, with the exception of the extremely astute Niou.

And he knew. Or rather, he didn't know. He knew that he would never know. He understood that he would never truly understand how deep their bond was, and especially not at his age.

Love. People say hate is a strong word. Sanada knows that love is stronger. The only difference is that love is tossed around far more casually than hate. "I love you." The words that everybody secretly yearns to hear. The thing so many young people in the world say so casually, hoping – thinking, even – that it is true. They want it to be true. They want to feel secure with something in the ever-changing world. So they pick love. A concept that nobody can define for them, making it a concept that they don't have to worry about being proved wrong on.

So many people want it. So few people get it.

Yukimura Seiichi and Kirihara Akaya are two of the lucky few.

They were natural together – scarily so. The way they complemented each other was so perfect that nobody even noticed it: it was just natural.

Which was why he had pushed his down. It was only the beginning of love, at any rate. It was nothing like the other two boys shared or felt: Sanada was sure of that. He had given up his wants for theirs.

Sure, it wasn't the most significant sacrifice. But it at least deserved some mention on Supreme Sacrifice Day.


	84. March Nineteenth

**[March Nineteenth]**

Just letting everybody know how appreciated reviews are! :) Thanks everyone! They're keeping me going , even though I'm falling behind on this and I have tons of school work. Haha. Anyway, enjoy the randomness.

**//Poultry Day//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi loves Kirihara Akaya. To bits and pieces. Honestly, he does.

But sometimes the boy's antics are too much, even for him.

"Akaya," he begins, sighing, "Why are there _live chickens_ in my bathroom?" The boy looks up from his sandwich, putting on his most innocent face.

"Um… um…" He bites into his sandwich, hoping the sticky soynut butter (a wonderful alternative to peanut butter, as far as Akaya is concerned) will give him time to think up a reasonable excuse. Yukimura sighs, more than slightly irked. Akaya can tell that his boyfriend is about to start shooting out evil glares (this is not the first time that live animals have been brought into his house against his will and by Akaya's doing), and so he swallows his sandwich and twiddles his thumbs.

"I was protecting them," he mutters. Yukimura rubs his temples, not wanting to know the reasoning behind this, but knowing he has to find out.

"From…?"

"Being eaten," Akaya tells him, hoping he's still going to be allowed to stay over. "It's Poultry Day."


	85. March Twentieth

**[March Twentieth]**

A/N: Fluff warning on the first one. Might want to duck and cover, or at least try not to drown. :P Also, on a side note, I want to know if anybody's noticed a slight change in some of my writing recently? ;) First person to figure it gets a chapter dedication or something else fun, haha. Enjoy!

**//Proposal Day//  
**

"I love you," Oshitari Yuushi murmurs. Mukahi Gakuto snuggles closer to the boy.

"Love you too," the smaller of the pair says. He curls into the curve of his boyfriend's body. Not that he really needs to; they already fit perfectly together, like two pieces of molded wax, only much nicer to look at.

They sit there, in comfortable, loving silence for a while. The moment comes.

"Do you know what today is?" Oshitari murmurs, voice thick. Gakuto shakes his head.

"It's Proposal Day," the younger boy informs him. Gakuto turns his head, curious.

"Which means…?"

"That, if it was possible to get married, I would absolutely propose to you today," Oshitari murmurs. "If I hadn't already."

* * *

**//International Earth Day//**

"I thought you were mad at Spring for not letting you wear earmuffs?" Yukimura says, amused. He's currently staring at one Kirihara Akaya who is planting flowers.

Without looking up from his dirt, he says, "I am mad at Spring. But I can't be mad at the Earth. It's not the Earth's fault that there's Spring."

"I suppose you're right," Yukimura says, still amused. He kneels down next to the younger boy, picking up a gardening spade and digging a small, neat hole that would hopefully allow some of the flowers to live. (Yukimura is no expert, but the holes Akaya is digging – all very shallow or very deep – probably won't nurture the flowers or even allow them to survive.)

"Any particular reason for the interest in gardening today?" Yukimura asks. Not that he minds the boy's new found interest in flowers, but Akaya is generally one to dig them up, not plant them.

Akaya nods. "It's the vernal equinox." Yukimura smiles.

"`Kaya, do you even know what that means or did Renji just tell you?" Yukimura asks.

"Yanagi-senpai told me, but he also told me what it means. It means… um…" The boy screws his face up in concentration, attempting to remember. Yukimura ruffles his hair, ignoring the dirt on his hands, and tells him.

"It means it's Earth Day."

* * *

**//Extraterrestrial Abductions Day//**

Fuji Yuuta was different than the rest of his family. He was different than his parents. He was different than his sister. He was different than his brother. Out of the five of them, Yuuta was the most down-to-earth, and the most human. He actually resembled a normal person, and normal people weren't automatically attracted to him or afraid of him.

For the longest time, Yuuta had thought that there was something wrong with him. That he was the weird one, the wrong one, because he didn't fit with the rest of his family. Then he was released into the real world, or as real of a world as a third grade student could get.

And then he realized… he was the _normal one_. The rest of his family… well _they_ were screwed up. Which was when he first developed his alien theory.

His family had been abducted by aliens, he had decided. One night, aliens had come and taken them, and they had left him behind (thankfully).

So on March twentieth, Fuji Yuuta was taking no chances. The aliens had left him alone so far, and he was _not_ going to let them get him just because it was Extraterrestrial Abductions Day.


	86. March Twenty First

**[March Twenty-first]**

A/N: Because some people just smell good. Even if they aren't Bunta.

**Dedicated to Tora. **Because she picked up on the tense changes. (Feed back on these anybody? What do you think?)

**Edited and dedicated to Kuroi, for pointing out my stupid mistake. :)**

Also, reference to _A Million Hidden Meanings_. (Not necessary to read to understand, really.) Yet another dedication added to **Charmane** for pointing that out!

**//Fragrance Day//  
**

Marui Bunta spends a lot of time baking. He spends a lot of time covered in flour, sugar, cinnamon, and all sorts of other sweet things. So the fact that he smells good really shouldn't surprise anyone. Especially not him.

"You smell good," Yanagi mutters one night when his parents were out. The pair is curled up in his living room in front of the fire, because it is snowing despite the fact that it was almost the end of March. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that the older boy is going to have to leave soon, because his parents will be back from whatever random opera they have gone to seen and they would be pissed beyond words to find out that he hadn't actually broken up with the boy.

"Mmmm, really?" Marui asks, not really paying attention.

"Of course. You smell like…" Yanagi ponders. "You smell like Bunta," he says, redundant.

"Nice to know," Marui murmurs, more enjoying his time cuddling with Yanagi than anything. "Why were you sniffing me anyway?" Marui asks, a few minutes later.

"It's Fragrance Day," he says. "And I think yours is one of my favorites."


	87. March Twenty Second

**[March Twenty-second]**

Yes, I do know that this planning of days would never happen for a school year. But I wrote this chapter before checking my calendar (a.k.a. during math). So let it slide? ;) Thanks! (Oh, and anybody who finds the tie-in to another fic in here gets a brownie point... or dedication... or whatever. Heh.)

**//Goof Off Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya sat around lazily, snapping a rubber band. Even though entrance exams were over – and the school year was _supposed_ to be over – they had had an emergency school closing earlier that year and ended up having to make up a day. A day which, some _idiot_ school director had decided to make on a _Sunday_. (Seriously. What the _hell_?) It was completely pointless, which was why he wasn't really paying attention as the teacher droned on about sines, cosines, and tangents. Luckily for him, neither was anybody else. (Because honestly, who in their right mind would pay attention on the last day of class?)

Akaya was just about to ask to go to the bathroom so that he could ditch the last half of class, when something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around, irked, to find it was a paper airplane. Two rows back, Matsuo Shunichi was smirking. Akaya gave him a devil glare and crumpled it up. He boy looked disappointed (it had been a well-constructed plane), but seemed relieved that at least the other boy hadn't retaliated.

Unfortunately for him, Akaya flicked his rubber band and it hit the other boy in the forehead. Matsuo rubbed the new, red welt on his head. Pissed, the boy flicked it back. It hit Koyama Mitsuki. She turned around, glaring at Akaya first, until the boy pointed behind him to a very embarrassed Matsuo.

Irked, she flicked it backwards, only to have it hit in another girl in the face. Somebody observing the conflict threw a paper airplane into air. Soon enough another rubber band entered the mix, and a few more paper airplanes flew in. Before long, there was a full-blown school-supplies war in place, and after the entire year their teacher was too tired to even try and stop it.

_Oh well_, Akaya thought. _At least it's Goof Off Day._


	88. Fourth Week in March

**[Fourth Week in March]**

**//Crochet Week//  
**

When people thought of Tezuka Kunimitsu, they thought of the strong, stoic, mysterious, handsome leader figure who was a tennis genius and who had worked to the ends of the earth and back to earn his right to be called such.

What they did not think of was a teenaged boy who preferred to sit at his boyfriend's house on the weekend crocheting things as Fuji worked in the kitchen to make pie. In fact, had anybody outside of his immediate family, Syusuke, and Inui known that one of his main hobbies was crocheting, everything that Tezuka had worked for – his entire reputation, status claim, and all of the respect he had worked so extremely hard to earn – would be ruined, going down the drain all because of a hobby of his.

So, he was thankful that nobody ever told anyone.

And particularly grateful when Inui and Fuji had calmly come up with alternate explanations when the set of crocheting hooks he'd been carrying around in honor of Crochet Week had been discovered.

* * *

**//National Bubble Week//**

"Akaya," Yukimura said, walking out on the front porch. It was an extremely pleasant March day (yay for the arrival of Spring!) and Akaya had been sitting out on the porch enjoying the warmth.

"Hey, Seiichi," Akaya said, staring off into space.

"What's up?" he asked the boy; Akaya only ever got this quiet when he was really thinking.

"Oh, nothing," the boy said, brushing him off despite the fact that something obviously was.

"You sure?"

"Yup," came the sure response and Yukimura decided not to pry, because if had been something really important then Akaya would have told him, he was sure.

Sitting outside and just enjoying each other's presence for the time being, Yukimura's eyes gradually began to focus on the small children playing in the yard of the house across from him. There was a boy and a girl, probably around the age of seven. They looked like twins, though he couldn't exactly be sure. Well, whether they were siblings or friends, they were definitely having a good time chasing each other around the front yard and blowing bubbles. Yukimura smiled at the childish act, remember when he had done that with his sister.

It was then that Yukimura also realized that Akaya was watching the possible brother-sister pair intently as well.

Or, rather, watching the brother-sister pair's bubbles.

Yukimura gave a slight smile, and muttered a "be right back" to Akaya before slipping inside to see if he could find any bubbles.

Despite the fact that his boyfriend was fifteen, and not technically a freshman in high school, he was still as young hearted and spirited as ever, and Yukimura certainly wasn't going to deny him the pleasure of playing with bubbles during National Bubble Week.


	89. March Twenty Third

**[March Twenty-third]**

Here's me review whoring! You _know_ you want to review! (Mainly because my fourth year here was the other day, haha. And I only realized that during history today. -random-) Also, so much love to everybody who already has reviewed! Wow, 400! (That's catching up to my all-time high!) So much love for all of the support! Please enjoy!

**//National Chip and Dip Day//  
**

"Fuji." The boy ignored him. "Fuji."

"Fuji," he said a third time, as exasperated as he would allow himself to show.

"Yes Tezuka?" the tensai asked, innocent.

"What _is_ that?" He pointed to the bowl filled with an odd green-purple-orange color-changing substance.

"This?" Fuji asked, again innocently. "It's dip for my chips." The younger boy motions to the bag of chips levitating next to him. Tezuka stares at the boy, tempted to ask but also afraid of the headache (and possible lawsuit) it might bring.

"It's National Chip and Dip Day," Fuji answered his unasked question. As Tezuka's brain processes this, he is thankful that at least the response made sense.

"At least," Fuji continued, a maniacal gleam in his eye, "That's what Inui and I are telling the others."

* * *

Random fact: this holiday is actually celebrating when a giant asteroid missed hitting the Earth in 1989. Yay for it missing!

**//Near Miss Day//**

It is just another practice at Seishun Gakuen junior high school. Despite the fact that the season has ended long ago, and that the school year has just ended, meaning the third years – Momo, Kaidoh, and the others – have technically graduated, Echizen Ryoma, the technically now-captain, is still offering practices every day, even during break. Surprisingly, people even show up.

"Oi, Echizen!" A voice calls. The younger boy looks away from the wall he is playing against.

"You missed!" the voice, now revealed to be Momoshiro, calls. He points to the ball which is bouncing back towards the younger boy. Echizen barely reaches it, catching it in his hand. Momo looks disappointed.

"Well… you almost missed it!" the older boy calls, walking away.

"Mada mada dane," the younger boy mutters. At least it is only _Near_ Miss Day.


	90. March Twenty Fourth

**[March Twenty-fourth]**

**//Chocolate Covered Raisin Day//**

"What're those?" Akaya asked, eyeing the strange brown lumps carefully.

"Raisins," Jackal answered. Akaya made a gross face.

"Ew. Raisins suck. They're all… prune-y and stuff."

"Well I'm glad you think so," Jackal said, more to himself than anything. Somehow he had gotten stuck on Akaya duty (Yukimura was visiting family, and because they were on break Akaya had a lot more time to go wreak havoc if unattended), which meant that, as well as keeping Akaya from killing, maiming, or harming anyone or himself, he had to keep the younger boy from eating his lunch. (Something the boy quite enjoyed doing.)

So when Akaya seemed to be completely turned off by the raisins, Jackal was relieved. Until the younger boy examined them closer.

"What're they covered in?" he asked.

"Chocolate," Jackal told him. He immediately regretted doing so, because Akaya decided that this made up for all of he feels is wrong with raisins, and he promptly steals them.

Jackal sighs. He won't be celebrating Chocolate Covered Raisin Day after all.

**A/N: Leave a review, neh? Because Jackal needs to know he's worth something! **(As do I, because a bunch of fictional characters on Spring break when you're not is EXTREMELY distracting. Especially high maintenance ones like these guys. :P)


	91. March Twenty Fifth

**[March Twenty-fifth]**

**//Pecan Day//**

Kirihara Akaya is a curious kitten. Or, well, he isn't a kitten. He's a kid. Well… a teenager. The point is, he is a curious person, who tends to explore his surroundings. And, like both a kitten and a kid, he enjoys putting things in his mouth. Something that has, various times, ended badly for him.

"Akaya! Put that down!" Marui practically screams. The younger boy looked up from the plate of baked goods in Marui's kitchen that he was exploring. He looks up, inquisitive.

"Why?" he asks, as Marui snatches the plate from him.

"Because they've got pecans in them," Marui tells him. Akaya looks at him, no understanding dawning.

"…So"

"So you can't have pecans."

"Why?" Marui stares at him.

"Seriously?" he sighs. "Because you're allergic to them!" Akaya stares at him like he is stupid.

"No I'm not. I'm allergic to _peanuts_, not pecans. Two completely different foods," the younger boy states.

"Well… uh… no anyway!" he tells the younger boy. Akaya pouts.

"Don't give me that face," Marui tells him, "It's Pecan Day; they're mine."

* * *

**//Waffle Day//**

"Happy first day of Spring, Masaharu," Yagyuu Hiroshi states from his place on the park bench. Niou raises an eyebrow.

"Uh... `Roshi, Spring started _five days ago_."

"Not in Europe," the older boy tells him. Niou snorts.

"But we're not _in_ Europe."

"Well I like waffles," Yagyuu tells him. Niou stares at him for a moment, wondering how much time his boyfriend has been spending around Akaya. A normal person would have left the strange situation alone, but Niou is not normal (for he is from Rikkai, and that would be a severe oxymoron), and so he questions is.

"Right. Waffles. Spring. Europe... I'm not seeing the connection."

"It's International Waffle Day. It marks the first day of Spring."

"Wait, the waffles mark Spring or Spring marks the waffles?"

"Perhaps both? I'm not quite sure at the moment." Niou looks at the brunet, interested.

"Well, Hiroshi, this is something we definitely need to determine," Niou states, his detective voice on.

"Quite agreed, Masaharu," Yagyuu replies. The pair leaves the park for the near-by library, hoping to find out more.

Oh yes, Rikkai is indeed a very special kind of crazy.


	92. March Twenty Sixth

**[March Twenty-sixth]**

**//Make Up Your Own Holiday Day// **(According to some Fudomine friend's we know, it may soon become Tennis Day II.)

Tachibana Kippei liked his old teammates. Honestly, he did. They were all pretty close, with what they'd been through. And now that they were all moving up to high school (a good thing, because the current high school team - made up of all of the corrupt players from the previous junior high team - was not up to par), he would be seeing a lot more of them.

Which, as much as Tachibana liked them all, he wasn't quite sure he could handle.

"I don't know... what do you think?" came the interested voice of Kamio Akira.

"Not sure. Couldn't it be something relating to something cool?"

"Like submarines?" Ibu Shinji asked. Kamio gave a laugh and a knowing smile to Shinji, who had begun to get better at picking up on minute (or not so minute) body language.

"No, submarines are lame," Uchimura said. Kamio shot him a glare, but the boy shruged it off. "It has to be something cool... like..."

"Tennis!" Ishida chimed in. The now-freshmen nodded.

"Sorry to ruin the mood," Mori told them, "But there's already a Tennis Day on February 23rd."

"Well... we can have more than one!" Uchimura told his best friend. The boy contemplated this.

"I suppose this is true," Mori said, thoughtful. "All right, it's decided; March 26th is officially Tennis Day II."

"No! That sounds stupid!" Kamio complained. The freshmen sighed, but got back to debating.

From his spot in the chair farthest from the kitchen table where the rest of them were sitting, Tachibana sighed. Who would've thought that Make Up Your Own Holiday Day would cause such a controversy?


	93. March Twenty Seventh

**[March Twenty-seventh]**

Because this month seems to be about author's notes... everybody go check out your "edit story" feature. It's all... pretty!!! Haha. :)

**//National Joe Day//  
**

It was a warm Friday in March. Warm enough for there to be a nice crowd at the tennis court (including some easily impressed, and very much available, girls). The downside to this was that the reunited members of Yamabuki (along with a few others) had to wait for a court. The plus side to this was that they now had time to discuss nonsense without worrying about why. Which was exactly what Sengoku and Muromachi were doing. And exactly what Minami (the newly appointed vice) was dreading.

"His name is close," Sengoku argued.

"Not really. I mean, it's got the first letter, but 'in' are nothing like 'oe'."

"Well one of them is a vowel. That's got to count for something?"

"Nah, neither one of them is the same vowel."

"But it's the same number of letters!" Sengoku protested. Muromachi thought about this.

"True, but other than that, they really aren't similar."

"Well yeah, but seriously, how many Japanese people do you know named 'Joe'? It's close enough!" Sengoku declares, triumphant.

"If you're that desperate, sure."

"What are you two discussing?" Minami asked, sighing. Despite the general normalcy of their team (or, normalcy compared to some of the other he had seen), these two always had been a bit off.

"Oh, Akutsu's name," Muromachi said, as if nothing is off.

"Right..." Minami stared blankly for a few minutes, not understand at all."

"It's National Joe Day, fukubuchou," Sengoku explains. "And 'Jin' is _definitely_ close enough to 'Joe' to be counted."


	94. March Twenty Eighth

**[March Twenty-eighth]**

**//Something on a Stick Day//  
**

"Mizuki-senpai… what _is_ that?" Fuji Yuuta asked. Even though he was on spring holiday, Yuuta could only take so much of hanging around his brother (as well as his brother's annoying friends). So he had ended up touring the high school campus with some of the old regulars; which required having lunch with them.

"It's a stick," Mizuki answered. Atsushi snorted.

"He knows that," the boy, whose hair had grown back down to his shoulders (an ironic twist, because Ryou had recently cut his), said. "He means what's _on_ the stick."

"Oh," Mizuki responded. "It's… uh… something." Yuuta raised an eyebrow.

"You're eating it but you don't know what it is?"

"Should I?" This time, Atsushi raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. You're eating it."

"Whatever," Mizuki said, more nonchalant than he would normally be over such an issue. "It's Something on a Stick Day – the holiday never specified what."


	95. March Twenty Ninth

**[March Twenty-ninth]**

**//Mom and Pop Business Owners Day//  
**

"Shishido-san," Ohtori Choutarou calls. Shishido Ryou turns around.

"Would you like to come get some ice cream with me?" Choutarou asks. Shishido gives a smile, one reserved only for the younger boy – his doubles partner, his former protégé (he has now clearly surpassed him), his best friend, and his teammate yet again.

"Sure," the sixteen year old agrees, despite the fact that he's not a big fan of sweet things. Choutarou smiles back, and the two head off.

"I know you're not a big fan ice cream, but this place has the best," Choutarou tells him. "The owners are really nice too." Shishido raises an eyebrow, forgetting for a moment that he's dealing with Choutarou.

"You know them personally?" he asks. That meant that either Choutarou's family had some good connections, or these owners had no lives and just hung around while their staff kept shop.

"Yeah," Choutarou answers. "I used to go there a lot when I was younger," he tells Shishido. "The Anani's are very nice, and they've got a daughter our age named Naomi."

"You know their daughter?" Shishido asks, skeptical. Choutarou nods.

"Of course. Their shop is small," he tells the older boy, "one of those family owned one. It's one of those… um…" Choutarou thinks intently for a moment, attempting to find the colloquialism he is looking for.

"'Mom and Pop' Businesses?" Shishido offers, actually surprised that both he – and Choutarou – knows the term.

"Ah, yes. That's it," Choutarou tells him. "Anyway, their ice cream is fantastic." The younger boy continues in this fashion for quite some time, and Shishido can only give an amused smile. Choutarou was the only person he knew who even k_new_ a Mom and Pop business, let alone celebrated National Mom and Pop Business Owners Day.

* * *

**//Smoke and Mirrors Day//**

Niou Masaharu was The Trickster; not just any trickster, but The. He enjoyed screwing with people, in big ways and small. He enjoyed tricking Akaya into doing something stupid, and he enjoyed locking the elementary school kids in a closet on their occasional junior high visits. Niou enjoyed being a mystery; he did not like being figured out. As far as Niou Masaharu was concerned, life was safest completely guarded, hiding behind the walls of certainty that he – and only he – knew everything that was going on.

Until Yagyuu Hiroshi came along. Because Yagyuu Hiroshi was The Gentleman; not just any gentleman, but The. He enjoyed pleasing people, in big ways and small. He enjoyed helping Akaya with his English homework, and he enjoyed helping his classmates with their school chores when they didn't have time to finish them. He enjoyed letting people know he was a safe person to be around; he didn't mind that some people could read him like a book.

And he enjoyed tearing down the walls that Niou Masaharu had put up. It wasn't that he enjoyed seeing the boy in such a torn, vulnerable state; it was that he enjoyed helping the boy pick up the pieces again. He enjoyed knowing that he, and _only he_, had taken the time to take down those walls.

_Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep other out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down._

The old adage reminded Yagyuu distinctly of Niou. The boy was cold, hard, calculating, and malicious; at least, to most people that's what he was. To Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou was broken, lost, unsure, and scared – a boy who had grown up far faster than he should have, who had experienced more truths of the world than anyone his age should have. He was somebody who hid behind the smoke and mirrors, and made it all right, even when it wasn't.

So Yagyuu didn't mind covering for the younger boy on Smoke and Mirrors Day; if that was Niou's technique of coping, he would go with it.


	96. March Thirtieth

**[March Thirtieth]**

**//National Doctor's Day//  
**

Kamio Akira did not like doctors. Perhaps it was some subconscious memory from his childhood – a visit gone wrong, or one creepy doctor worse than the others – but he was fairly terrified of them. Just the thought of going to one made his knees go weak and caused him to feel faint (a rather unfortunate situation, seeing as those symptoms tended to end up in you having to see one). He wouldn't go into hospitals – even just to visit – because he was afraid of them. After that car crash a few years ago, even though Tachibana-san had insisted they all be checked out, Kamio had escaped before he could be bound, gagged (metaphorically, of course), and forced into it. Heck – when Tachibana-san had been hospitalized for his broken leg, Kamio had only been able to bring himself to visit his captain once, and after that he had had to sit for a long time before he could walk properly again.

So when his mother asked him to help their new neighbors – who happened to be doctors – move in, he had adamantly refused, claiming he wasn't feeling up to it (but it was just a spring cold or allergies or something, so there was no reason to be checked out), even if it meant that he couldn't go out and play tennis.

Because, not even on National Doctor's Day, would he help one.

* * *

A/N: Two notes before this one. The first is that a "Wilson complex" is where you crave needy people and feel the need to try and fix them. (Which is something I've just kind of created, and you get brownie points if you know where it came from!) Second: this ficlet should not be referenced or compared to the rest of these fics, which all fit in. The events here do not hold in the rest of the universe. And please don't hurt Niou. Thanks! (All of the reviews for the previous chapters of Platinum love are making me afraid to post this. T_T)

**//I am in Control Day//**

Yagyuu Hiroshi had been through a lot with Niou Masaharu. The second they had been introduced Yagyuu had been drawn to him. Perhaps it was because he had a Wilson complex, but he had been drawn to the younger boy like a moth to a flame; and, just like a moth, he kept coming back, even though he knew he would get burned.

Their relationship was a power struggle; who could dominate who – who was the fasted, the strongest, the leader. A case of opposites attract that was too extreme. He was the Gentleman; Niou was the Trickster. Two polar opposites, very powerful magnets, who couldn't pull apart.

But sometimes magnets break.

And sometimes, even after they've broken, the stick together.

Which was why, even though Niou did one thing after another: one-night stands, preferring the company of the bottle to him, breaking into a house, setting a car on fire; Yagyuu still came back to him.

He didn't want to and he didn't mean to. But every time he meant to stop, meant to tell the boy that he had had enough and that he didn't want him back… he couldn't.

Because he did. He _did_ need Niou. Or… he thought he did. He told himself he didn't, but he felt so strongly that he did that it didn't matter. For some reason he just… needed Niou, even more than Niou needed him.

Except he didn't.

And Yukimura told him he didn't. As much as Yukimura liked Niou, and had really thought Yagyuu would be a good influence on the Trickster… his plan had backfired. Instead of Yagyuu helping Niou, Niou had hurt Yagyuu.

And so finally, after over two and a half years of abuse in their relationship (for the first few years had been good – wonderful, in fact), Yagyuu had left him.

Yagyuu had been in control, giving I am in Control Day a new, much more personal, connotation.

* * *

**//Take a Walk in the Park Day//**

Echizen Ryoma was not one for walks. Sure, he ventured outside quite often, but that was for tennis or for a run. If he wasn't doing something related, he really didn't enjoy the outdoors that much – simply because he had better things to do, like play with Karupin or practice his new serve.

But somehow, as the new captain of the tennis club, he had gotten stuck having to go pick up equipment for the team and, therefore, on a walk. With none other than Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Which, surprisingly… wasn't that bad. He remembered her from a few years ago, more than slightly annoying; she stuttered, her hair was too long (it was impractical), and she pretty much failed at directions. (Which was very unhelpful when you didn't really know where you were going, but needed to get there.) Now though… she seemed to have gained some confidence, even around him, her hair was about half an inch above her shoulders, and she seemed to have had some regional geography lessons, or at least looked at a map before they had set out, because she was steering them in the right direction pretty well. (Or so he thought. Because he did remember somebody saying something about going through a park on their way there, and that's where they currently were.)

And so, Echizen Ryoma found himself enjoying her company. Even though neither were really talkers (even now), the silence was comfortable, and after a while they had started to idly chat about tennis. Somehow one thing led to another and the two found themselves enjoying a conversation (despite the fact that Sakuno had, unfortunately, ended up getting them rather lost).

So while they weren't the best of friends yet, or anything more, they certainly enjoyed Take a Walk in the Park Day – which was a start.


	97. March Thirty First

**[March Thirty-first]**

**Dedicated to Tora Macaw, for the 450th review! Thanks to everybody!** (And reviews are always appreciated! Please, I really want to know how I'm doing!)

**//Bunsen Burner Day//  
**

Niou Masaharu: the Trickster. Yagyuu Hiroshi: the Gentleman.

Stop. Reverse.

Yagyuu Hiroshi: the Trickster. Niou Masaharu: the Gentleman.

"Wait… what?" Marui Bunta asked.

"Yagyuu burned down a portion of the back science building with the new supply of Bunsen burners," Yanagi stated. Marui continued staring blankly.

"Be kind, rewind."

"Yagyuu. Bunsen burners. Back science building," Yanagi repeated, hoping that breaking it down into simpler phrases would help.

"But… I thought they said _Niou_ did that."

"They did."

"…What?"

"Niou-who-was-not-really-Niou-but-Yagyuu did it."

"Why?" Marui asked, finally seeming to understand the identity thing, though not why. The whole reason Niou and Yagyuu had originally started switched was as a way for Yagyuu to release stress, mainly built up from tennis and Yukimura's illness. But they hadn't switched in a while, because nothing stressful had really happened… especially now while they were on break.

"Because it's Bunsen Burner Day," Yanagi told him. "And apparently Niou didn't mind taking the blame to let Yagyuu have some fun this break."

* * *

A/N: In honor of this holiday, I recommend everybody read Sandileina's "Cases in Point"... or at least the second one. :)

**//National Clam on the Half Shell Day//**

"Ew," Akaya said, poking the object with his fork. "What _is_ it?" Yukimura laughed.

"They're clams," Yukimura says, smiling. Akaya's dislike towards certain foods was a part of who he was, and the longer he spent around the younger boy he found it less annoying and more endearing. (An odd truth, because it was supposed to be the other way around.)

"They're all… slimy," the boy said, poking it again. "And… hard." He prodded the shell this time. Yukimura gave another laugh, and wiped his hands before ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Yes, I suppose they are," he said as he watched Akaya make funny faces at it. "But they do taste good. Why not try one?" he offered. Akaya made another face.

"Ew, why?" he asked, the tone in his voice that of a defiant four-year-old. Yukimura ruffled his hair again, pecking him on the forehead.

"Because it's National Clam on the Half Shell Day," he said, "and some people actually _enjoy_ trying new things."


	98. April Month Long Holidays

**[April Month Long Holidays]**

**//National Humor Month//**

"A worm was invited to a picnic in a cornfield," Davide started. "He went in one ear and out the other! Now isn't that corny?" The boy laughed uncontrollably before receiving a swift kick to the back of the head.

"And did you hear about the Energizer Bunny that got arrested? He was charged with battery!" Davide continued, laughing again. Before Bane could kick him again, he started another one.

"Oh! And don't' forget that without geometry, life would be pointless!" Finally Bane kicked him hard enough to knock him out for a little while. (With no permanent damage, of course.)

The rest of Rokkaku sighed. They weren't quite sure how they were going to survive National Humor Month.

* * *

**//International Guitar Month//**

"I didn't know you played guitar," Sengoku commented, motioning to the instrument sitting against the wall. Current, he and Muromachi – who had both become much closer over the past couple of years – were hanging out at Muromachi's house in order to escape the pouring rain.

"I don't," the younger boy told him, flopping down on his bed. Sengoku sat on the floor. "It's Taichi's."

"Wait… Taichi as in the kinda weird kid who Akutsu claims not to be dating even though he totally is?" Muromachi snorted.

"Nah. Like my younger brother," He told Sengoku, then added as an afterthought, "Though the fact that my parents were insane enough to name us 'Touji' and 'Taichi' is still really aggravating."

"That's cool – the guitar thing, that is, not the name thing." Muromachi nodded.

"Yeah. He can't really play yet or anything though, 'cause he just started up this month."

"Really?" Sengoku asked, surprised. "That guitar is nice, at least for someone who has never actually played before."

"Yeah," Muromachi agreed. "But he got it for free."

"Seriously?" Sengoku raised an eyebrow, clearly wishing he could get one.

"Yup," Muromachi told him. "It's International Guitar Month."

* * *

**//Lawn and Garden Month//**

Kirihara Akaya liked dirt. He liked mud. He liked running around and tearing up grass and playing with bugs. He liked Yukimura Seiichi.

He did _not_ like having to be gentle and pretty and graceful and careful.

Which he, unfortunately, had to do while taking care of lawns and gardens. Something he didn't really do – except at Seiichi's insistence. (And on International Earth Day.)

But even then, things could go too far. Because gardening was all well and good for an afternoon. Maybe a couple of afternoons, even. But… a whole month? A _whole month_ of lawn conditioning and gardening? Now _that_ was insane, even at Seiichi's insistence.

And an insanity Akaya would have to put up with for Lawn and Garden Month if he ever wanted Seiichi to do something besides garden again.

* * *

**//National Poetry Month//**

"My misters' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than his lips' red;

If snow be white, why then his breast is dun;

If hairs be wires, red wires grow on his head.

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses I see in his checks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my misters reeks.

I love to hear him speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw such a god go;

My mister, when he walks, treads on the ground:

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any he belied with false compare," Oshitari finished. Gakuto snorted but snuggled into the blue-haired boy's side anyway.

"You know, that would have been utterly offending if you hadn't totally ripped it from Shakespeare," the still-smaller boy said, though he wasn't really displeased."

"Eh, whatever," Oshitari murmured into crimson locks. "It's Poetry Month: I have enough time to write an original one for you."

* * *

**//Pecan Month//**

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Pleeeease!"

"For the last time Akaya, no, you _cannot_ have my pecans!" Marui Bunta exclaimed.

"But why not?" Akaya whined.

"Why not what?" Yukimura asked, coming over and jumping into their conversation.

"He won't let me have pecans!" Akaya said. Marui looked nervous now, knowing that denying Akaya something around Yukimura was a bad idea. He was about to start spouting excuses and hand some over, but the relieved expression that washed over Yukimura told him he didn't have to.

"Thanks Bunta," he told the boy, then turned to Akaya. "You know you can't have pecans!" Akaya looked confused.

"Um… why?"

"Because you're allergic to them!" Akaya stared blankly.

"No," he said slowly, "I'm allergic to _peanuts_." Yukimura sighed.

"No," Yukimura retorted, equally slow. "You're allergic to both peanuts _and_ pecans. Remember that date last year we went out for ice cream and you broke out in hives?"

"Oh…" Recognition dawned on Akaya. "Right." Yukimura sighed, running a hand through the curls next to him and reminding himself that he loved the younger boy, even with his absentmindedness.

"Well I guess it's good I reminded you then," the junior muttered, "because it's Pecan Month."

* * *

**//National Wedding Month//**

"You want to get married some day?" Oshitari murmured. Gakuto turned to look at him, surprised.

"Um… you _do_ know that's not legal here right?" Oshitari pondered this.

"Well as of last month technically if we became legal citizens of Canada or some place else where it's legal and then came back we could get married." Gakuto snorted.

"'Cause, ya know, we can _totally_ do all that in a month." Now Oshitari looked surprised.

"A month?" he asked, interested.

"Well it _is_ National Wedding Month," Gakuto said. Oshitari grinned, amused, and Gakuto playfully smacked him on the back of the head. "And for the record, _you_ brought it up!"

* * *

**//Records and Information Management Month//**

Inui Sadaharu had a notebook. At least that was what most people thought. In reality, Inui Sadaharu had _notebooks_.

Many, many notebooks. All filed alphabetically by subject and then organized by date. He had a whole bookshelf full of them, and a large supply of new notebooks under his bed, waiting to be used. He was very good at keeping precise records of everything – his daily life, _everybody else's_ daily life, tennis habits and skills from just about everyone, and of his notebooks.

So when Records and Information Management Month rolled around, he was one of the first to start advocating – using information from his notebooks to do so.

* * *

**//Stress Awareness Month//**

Oishi Syuchiroh: member of the tennis club, drama club, student council, swim team, French Honor Society, English Honor Society, and in all AP or otherwise advanced classes.

Basically, Oishi Syuchiroh: stressed.

Stressed beyond stressed. Stressed practically to breaking point. Stressed _to_ the breaking point sometimes, but too much of a perfectionist to quit anything.

Which was something Kikumaru Eiji could barely take. Because after three panic attacks in the past school year, Eiji was more than fed up at the level of stress in the older boy's life.

So even though Eiji was glad they had two weeks off in April (one at the beginning for Spring break and another towards the end for Golden Week), especially because it would mean less stress, he almost wished there was more: showing the devastating effects of stress during Stress Awareness Month was much more affective when there actually were some.

* * *

**//Sexual Assault Awareness Month//**

Echizen Ryoma was quite thankful he was now captain of the tennis club. Not because it was easier (he wasn't a fan of responsibility), not because he enjoyed bossing people around (well, he did, but that wasn't the reason), and not because the upperclassmen, who he had come to be friends (or close enough) with were gone… well, actually, it kind of _was_ that last one.

It was more that, now that he was in charge there seemed to be much less… sexual harassment going on. Beforehand he ended up pinned to the ground by a glomp about four times a day (his top was twelve), somehow somebody pinched his ass (seriously, not cool, and yes, that means you Fuji-senpai), and he had been insanely oogled from fans (both male and female).

And… okay, that last one still sort of happened, but now that they all knew he had jurisdiction to run them to the ground, people had begun to cease the sexual assaults. Which was a very comforting fact.

That clearly had nothing to do with Sexual Assault Awareness Month. At least, he hoped it didn't… because that would mean after April was over, things would be in full swing again.

* * *

**//Script Frenzy//**

"Um… Bunta, what're you doing?" asked a curious Yanagi Renji. The older boy was currently sitting at Yanagi's computer – something that rarely happened, since the boy seemed to have some sort of technology phobia or something – and he was typing ferociously.

"You forgot your plot point," he heard the boy mutter. Yanagi was about to inquire, when Marui replied. "Oh, I'm writing a screen play."

"How… interesting." Yanagi was just about to ask why when he remembered the month. He grinned.

"It's Script Frenzy already?" he asked, pulling up a chair. Marui confirmed with a nod.

"Good," Yanagi said, scribbling ideas on a post-it. "Because last time I checked, you were allowed to partner up."


	99. April First

**[April First]**

**//April Fool's Day//  
**

Niou Masaharu was the Trickster. This was not new news to anyone. (Especially not those who had fallen prey to his pranks in the past.)

What was new news was him _getting away_ with pranks. And so many on the same day.

"He did what again?" Yukimura asked, amused. Bored on a Wednesday, the now reunited team (minus Niou) had headed out to play some tennis and then had stopped to grab some food afterwards.

"Poured a bucket of ice cold water on Bunta-" Marui glared, "Managed to replace Yagyuu's proper golf clubs with ones made of rubber-" Yagyuu looked amused as opposed to annoyed, possibly because Niou had covered for him the previous day, "Finished burning down the rest of the back science building-" Yagyuu was practically grinning, "Managed to fit the new shipment of tennis balls into the janitors closet so that the new guy, who started cleaning for next week today, had them all pour out on to him – which also took 2.34 hours to clean up, and those are just the ones I was informed of," Yanagi said. Yagyuu smirked, looking more like Niou than was healthy.

"He also threw stink bombs through Yoshida-sensei's window this morning," Yagyuu told them. From across the table, Akaya's face brightened.

"She's my new English teacher!" he told them, clearly enjoying the thought of and English teacher in pain. Yukimura rolled his eyes, patting the boy on the head, before commenting.

"April Fool's Day," he remarked, "Niou's favorite holiday. I'm just surprised the rest of us haven't been tormented yet." The team agreed (minus Marui), and Sanada murmured a grateful "thanks".

Until all they all attempted to stand up later and realized they were glued to the benches.

* * *

**//International Tatting Day//**

Tezuka Kunimitsu crocheted. Right. Well, people were allowed to have hobbies… no matter how obscure. As far as Fuji Syusuke was concerned, it was perfectly okay. And besides, that had to be the extent of it… right?

Wrong.

Because apparently his boyfriend's love of crocheting had… a friend. A rather lacy, delicate, out of place friend.

A friend named tatting.

But Fuji sucked it up, grinned, and bore it. Since he had promised himself, really promised himself, that he would not judge. And besides, it _was_ International Tatting Day.


	100. April Second

**[April Second]**

**//Children's Book Day//  
**

"Yuuuushi," Mukahi Gakuto whined. "Hurry up!" He and his boyfriend were supposed to go out for ice cream, but currently Oshitari was pouring over pages of paper, scribbling.

"Could we go tomorrow?" the blue-haired boy asked. Gakuto sighed, flopping down on the couch behind the boy.

"But you promised!" Gakuto said, face falling. The two of them hadn't actually gone out in a while, and now that break had rolled around they had planned time together. Which wasn't really working out.

"I know, babe, I know," he told the boy. "But I really need to get this done." Gakuto sighed and looked over the boy's shoulder.

"What're you doing anyway?" he asked. Oshitari didn't even bother to look up.

"Writing a children's book," Oshitari told him. Gakuto sighed – Oshitari was like that sometimes, going off on random ideas out of the blue.

"Relax," Oshitari told him, knowing that Gakuto was wondering how long this new fascination would continue. "It's Children's Book Day."

* * *

**//National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi loved Kirihara Akaya: which was a strong thing to say at the age of sixteen. But he knew what the strong emotion he felt towards the younger boy was labeled. Which was why he hated seeing the boy so down.

"What's wrong?" he asked the younger boy. They were sitting around, spending the end of Spring break watching movies. Currently they were working their way through the Lord of the Rings – one of Akaya's favorite series' – so he should have been in a good mood. Instead he was tangibly depressed.

"I can't celebrate today," the younger boy murmured. Yukimura ran his fingers through the curls, hoping to sooth the boy.

"Why not?"

"'Cause," Akaya began, distressed. "It's National Peanut Butter and Jelly Day!" Akaya looked about to cry, but Yukimura had to conceal a smile, knowing all about Akaya's peanut allergy. "And I can't have peanut butter and jelly!"

* * *

Note: Not necessary to read, but mentions of this in chapter 50.

**//Reconciliation Day//**

Kisarazu Ryou stuck his hands in his pockets; Atsushi had just returned from St. Rudolph, after moving dorms and helping everybody else do so as well. The two did not make eye contact.

"So," Atsushi said.

"So," Ryou repeated, not looking up.

"How've you been?" The question was more of a formality than a sincerity.

"Good," Ryou muttered, still not making eye contact.

"That's good," Atsushi said. The bitterness in his voice clearly conveyed that he did not think as such. A tense silence ensured, like a worn rubber band, until it finally gave and snapped.

"I guess… it's better this way. For you two," Atsushi said. Ryou still did not look up.

"Would you look at me please?" Atsushi said after a few moments, frustrated. Ryou looked up, but didn't make eye contact. Atsushi sighed.

"Seriously, Ryou. Look at me." Ryou avoided his gaze. "Whatever. Just… listen, all right? I'm… I get it. I mean, Koj- Saeki and I…we broke up. So it's not like I can blame you or anything or whatever, because he was single and not mine anymore and just… I guess I overacted. I'm sorry."

Ryou finally looked up. "So you're not still pissed at me?" he asked, tentative. Atsushi shook his head.

"Nah. I can't hold on forever. Besides," he added with a smile, "it's Reconciliation Day."

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say... Wow! 100 chapters! That's a landmark that I think most fic authors don't even get to! (Mainly because they're not insane enough to write a fic like this!) Thank you guys for all of the support so far! (And, I am going to sort of beg, but I'd really like for everybody who reads this fic to drop a review this chapter, even just a one-liner. Because I have about 5 or 6 consistent reviewers- who I love - and I know there are more people reading this. So I'd just like to see who has stuck with me this far, even if they don't want to review every chapter. Please? Thank you all!)


	101. April Third

**[April Third]**

**//National Walk to Work Day// - First Friday of April  
**

Marui Bunta woke up, grinning. It was a nice day out – apparently the weather had a calendar, and now that it knew it was April, it had decided to be nice. Plus, he was on break. And he had work. Which, strangely, he enjoyed. Because there was something so fulfilling about seeing customers – from small children to grown business men – take so much pleasure in baked goods. Whether it was the class of kindergarteners who had stopped in for cookies (he had given them extra), the old women who came in every day for tea and scones (they always left nice tips, too), or just your everyday walk-ins, Marui liked making them smile. It was interesting, really, what sweets could do to people – they could change a person's entire disposition and mood for the day.

So Marui Bunta quite enjoyed National Walk to Work Day – because on his way, he handed out free samples.

* * *

**//Don't Go to Work Unless it's Fun Day//  
**

Two-thirty on a Friday afternoon, and Marui Bunta pounded on Yanagi Renji's front door.

"Bunta," the boy said surprised, silently thanking Kami-sama that his father was at work and his mother was at the store. "What're you doing here?" The pink-head did not answer, instead stomping inside. Not bothering to remove his shoes, he trudged into the kitchen and sat down, resting his head in his hands, frustrated.

"Hey, what's up?" Yanagi asked, sitting down next to the older boy. Marui sighed, and didn't respond; it seemed he was attempting to collect his thoughts. Yanagi got up and made tea, knowing that would calm the boy down: while doing so, he saw the time.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked softly, setting down a cup in front of the boy.

"Yeah," came Marui's reply, muffled by his hands. They sat there for a moment, sipping tea, until Marui spoke again.

"I ditched," he muttered. Yanagi looked surprised: Marui normally loved work.

"What happened?" he asked. Marui sighed again.

"There's this new girl that Yamazaki-san hired… Shimura something... and she's really, _really_ annoying. It's like… I don't know, but whenever she talks, you'd rather hear nails scraping a chalkboard or something. And she totally fails at anything… she frickin' spilled coffee on a customer this morning. Like, dropped it and it went all over!" Marui groaned. "And the worst part is that they won't fire her, because she's a family friend's daughter or something." Yanagi patted his back and went to refill their cups.

"I'm sorry Bunta," he said, honestly sincere. "Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll injure herself or something?" As much as he hated wishing doom on other people, he hated seeing Marui unhappy even more. The boy sighed.

"I can only hope. Well, that, and I won't get fired for leaving today," Marui commented. Yanagi smiled slightly.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and Yamazaki-san will remember it's Don't Go to Work Unless it's Fun Day?" Marui smiled.

"Maybe."

* * *

**//Tweed Day//**

"Sengoku," Minami asked tentatively, "what're you wearing?"

"A jacket," Sengoku replied. Minami sighed.

"Yes, I can see that much. I meant… well…"

"He wants to know what kind of jacket," Higashikata clarified.

"A tweed one." Now the pair looked blank.

"Okay… um… what?" they asked in unison.

"You know. A jacket. Made of tweed."

"Right, right, we get that," Higashikata said, because Minami seemed like part of his brain had been fried. "It's just um… why?" Because, quite frankly, one does not see a lot of teenaged Japanese boys walking around in tweed jackets. Or teenaged boys in general.

"Apparently it's Irish or something," Sengoku said shrugging. "I just know it's Tweed Day."


	102. April Fourth

**[April Fourth]**

**//Hug a Newsman Day//** -- If anybody knows where Nishi-san and his back story come from, I will mail you cookies. Seriously. :)

Nishi Kei was a normal guy. A normal guy who happened to have a lot of bad luck. After his parents died, he had taken over their shop. After everything in it was demolished by a couple of junior high students, he had had to sell the shop. He had wandered around, doing odd job after odd job, not really enjoying anything.

Finally, though, he felt confident that his luck had changed. Because as of a few weeks ago, he had landed a job as a news anchor – not his dream job, but it definitely beat having to chase a couple of annoying boys half way across Kanagawa for shattering all of the antique china in the former-family shop.

So Nishi-san was pretty confident going into work today. Until he was stopped in his tracks by one Kirihara Akaya. Nishi-san flinched at the memory of all of the broken porcelain, and started to head in another direction. Unfortunately for him, the boy followed. He picked up his pace. The boy picked up his pace. He practically broke into a sprint. Kirihara Akaya practically broke into a sprint. And after years of tennis, Kirihara's sprint was much faster than his own.

Sighing with defeat, he stopped and turned to the boy.

"Yes?" he asked, cautiously. The boy did not reply; instead, without warning, he hugged him. Nishi-san looked down, confused, until the boy pulled away smiling.

"Happy Hug a Newsman Day!" Kirihara Akaya said, running off. Nishi-san sighed and headed inside. He really should have taken out a restraining order when he had the chance.

* * *

**//Walk Around Things Day//**

It was almost the end of Spring break, and with wonderful weather (yay April!) came energetic teenaged tennis players – in particular, the famed "Golden Pair", Oishi Syuchiroh and Kikumaru Eiji.

So, taking advantage of the few days they had left, the pair headed off to the street courts, and early at that. In recent years, tennis had hit off and become popular (especially after news of Seigaku's freshman prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, had hit the local news papers); while this was all well and good, it did mean there was less playing space available, an annoying fact of life. But so far, they hadn't had to worry, because they always got their early enough.

Except for today. Today they weren't their early enough – or, at least, they weren't going to be, at the rate Eiji was going.

"Um… Eiji," Oishi started, tentatively. "What are you… doing?" He didn't like to push people (being Oishi and all), but that included pushing somebody off of a tennis court, which he knew Eiji would do if they got there to late to grab an empty court.

"Walking around stuff," the boy answered, carefully sidestepping a tiny rock.

"Oh… um…" Oishi didn't know quite how to respond, because no matter how much time he spent around Eiji, the boy still managed to throw him off his guard sometimes with his quirks.

"It's Walk Around Things Day," Eiji told him. While walking in a circle around him.

* * *

**//School Librarian Day//**

"Akaya, this way," Yukimura Seiichi called, smiling. He was currently taking Akaya on a campus tour of the high school. (Although the boy spent a large portion of his time on the campus already, he only knew where Yukimura's classes had been – and unfortunately for him, his classes this year did no overlap at all with Yukimura's old ones.) And, being Akaya, he was easily distracted.

"Really, it's just a trophy case," he said, futile attempting to drag the boy away from the shiny objects inside.

"Your name is on like… half of them!" Akaya exclaimed. Yukimura sighed but gave a smile: the boy was right. He had somehow received awards for about ten different things last year (not because he was an overachiever, but because he had charm that made all of the teachers swoon and hand him anything and everything), but none of them were really important so he hadn't bothered telling Akaya about them.

"Yeah, but they're not really important," he told the boy. Akaya was too busy staring at them to notice. Yukimura sighed, running a hand through his hair: once Akaya's attention was grabbed, at least by something like this, it was hard to pull him away. After a few moments, it hit him.

"Hey, Akaya, wanna go see the library?" he asked. This made the boy's ears perk, but not enough to get him to look away from the shelf-full of awards that his boyfriend had somehow earned.

"It's School Librarian Day," Yukimura reminded him. In two seconds, Akaya had broken away and was running towards the library. Yukimura sighed but grinned. The library was the other way.

* * *

**//Tell a Lie Day//**

"Yagyuu-kun, did you see what happened?" asked the man. Niou had just "accidentally" set fire to part of his elderly neighbor's house (he seemed to be going through a pyromaniac phase), and her son had come over immediately to investigate.

"No," the boy answered with a straight face. From behind Yagyuu, Niou Masaharu raised an eyebrow. Sure, Yagyuu would lie for him on occasion, but he had been doing that way more often than usual… and to an elderly woman's son, too? The man eyed him suspiciously, but knew he couldn't prove anything.

"Well if you happen to remember anything, you let me know right away," he said. Yagyuu nodded, using his best Gentleman skills, and politely shut the door.

"Niiiice, 'Roshi," he said. "What was that all about?" Yagyuu stayed in his Gentleman mode (probably due to the intense overload of Trickster he had been pulling off) and said, in a very straight, honest face:

"It's Tell a Lie Day. Now if he comes asking again" – There was an amused gleam in his eyes – "I'll have to tell him the truth."


	103. First Week in April

**[First Week in April]**

**//Library Week//  
**

As much as Mori Tatsunori disliked being in school, he also disliked not having access to new reading material. And with the public library closed for renovations, and not being allowed access to the junior high library because he was no longer a student there, his break had been thoroughly dampened. After all, Mori wasn't really one for the real world; he preferred books more than anything real life had to offer.

So even though tomorrow was his first day as a freshman in high school, he was excited: it meant he would finally have access to a library, and a different one at that. Which was kind of the point of Library Week.

* * *

**//Read a Road Map Week//**

"Aniki, where _are_ we?" Fuji Yuuta asked from the back seat.

"Oh, somewhere in Kanagawa I believe," Fuji replied. Yuuta groaned.

"Aniki, you're going in the wrong direction," the younger boy informed, despite the fact that Fuji was already quite aware. "And you're not even allowed to drive!"

"Oh nonsense Yuuta," Yumiko replied from next to the elder Fuji brother. "Sixteen is a perfectly fine age to begin driving. I always believed eighteen was extremely high." Yuuta sighed and wondered why he had actually gotten in the car with his siblings.

Almost an hour later, Yuuta was definitely regretting it. They were now somewhere towards the far end of Chiba, and it was clear they were lost, though one would have no idea by the elder Fujis' dispositions.

Sighing, Yuuta was about to call his mother, when his older brother pulled over. Relief flooded through him as he saw Yumiko pull out a road map; he was saved!

Or so he thought, until she handed the map to him.

"Happy Read a Road Map Week Yuuta!" Yumiko told him, smiling. "Today it's your turn to get us home!"


	104. April Fifth

**[April Fifth]**

**//Go for Broke Day//  
**

Kuwahara Jackal was usually pretty conservative. He played things safe and walked far from the line: doing otherwise had only ever ended up in causing pain for both himself and the people he cared about.

But today… today he dared to be different. He didn't just walk closer to the line: he _walked_ it. At least, as much of it as he had ever even though possible to walk.

Sure, he wasn't Niou-or-Yagyuu, burning down buildings. He wasn't Yanagi, trying to hide his relationship with Marui from his close-minded parents. He wasn't even Sanada, who had recently decided to take on the weight of the world by signing up for a maximum number of classes and joining the kendo, calligraphy, and archery clubs. (Something that wouldn't even be allowed, if not for the fact that the Sanada family was a huge beneficiary to the school.)

No, Jackal wasn't going to those extremes; but he was doing something he had been avoiding for over a year: asking out Okakura Saki.

Sure, she wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she was pretty (a fourth Swedish, she had rare blue eyes), and having been one of the only freshmen who's work was featured in the photography club's annual viewing, she had more than a few admirers.

Still, Jackal was going to try. Because it was Go for Broke Day – and he was going to take a big risk, consequence or not.


	105. April Sixth

**[April Sixth]**

**Dedicated to KuroiKuu for the 500th! (Whose other half does not get credit, because it no longer exists. Heh.) Wow, that's a lot!! Thanks to all of you!!  
**

**//Plan Your Epitaph Day//  
**

Niou Masaharu had been depressed. Key there was "had been". As far as Yukimura Seiichi knew, the boy had been doing wonders after being adopted a few years ago, and after attending weekly (now bi-weekly) therapy sessions, the older boy had done wonders in working past painful experiences out. So Yukimura really shouldn't have been worried.

But he was.

Because today he had found a pile of papers sitting out on a desk in his new class, when everyone went to lunch. A desk that belonged to Niou Masaharu, in fact. And he had planned on giving them right back to the boy after he went to find Akaya – he really had. Until he had caught the first words on the page:

My Epitaph.

For some bizarre reason, Niou had spent the first day back to class writing his own epitaph: something that was extremely disconcerting to Yukimura. So he had gone off, had lunch with his now-freshman boyfriend (the boy was more excited than he should have been, only because he now could see Yukimura during the school day), and waited until after lunch to confront the boy about it.

"`Haru," he said as students were trickling into the classroom; Niou had picked a seat in the back of the class so they were relatively secluded.

"Hm?" Niou asked, waking up from a lunchtime nap.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, 'course. Why?" Niou asked, curious. Yukimura fidgeted for a second (Niou was a an extraordinary liar), but handed him back the papers anyway. Understanding passed across Niou's face.

"Ah, sorry `Mura," Niou said, "Didn't mean to scare you. Seriously." Now Yukimura was the curious one.

"It's Plan Your Epitaph Day," Niou said, much to Yukimura's relief. "And you can blame that brat of yours for giving me his list of holidays."

* * *

A/N: Because the response was overwhelming, I want to let you guys know that all hope is not lost for poor Jackal! (Oh, and this day is applying to me at the moment; I dislocated my knee today. Meh. So review, neh? -review whores since it seems to work fairly well- It'll make both me and Jackal feel better!)

**//Sorry Charlie Day//**

Kuwahara Jackal hated rejection. Absolutely hated it. It was times like these that reminded him why he never walked close to the line: it hurt. Actually sticking yourself out there, after spending so much time getting your hopes up, only to have them crushed… it was extremely painful.

Because Kuwahara Jackal had been turned down by Okakura Saki, his crush of nearly a year.

"_I'm sorry," she told him, "but I'm already seeing someone." From behind her, a now-senior named Tsukada Ryo smirked. Jackal sighed but smiled politely, holding back his extreme disappointment as best as possible._

"_Ah, I'm sorry for bothering you then," he said, turning to walk away. Despite her words, she looked honestly apologetic._

"_I really am sorry," she added as he was about to leave. He nodded once, before taking off_.

Remembering yesterday's incident, Jackal sighed and leaned back on his bed. Yes, rejection definitely sucked: especially when the day after it happened – Sorry Charlie Day – seemed to there just to spite you.


	106. April Seventh

**[April Seventh]**

**//Caramel Popcorn Day//  
**

"We're selling popcorn now?" Marui Bunta asked skeptically. Yamazaki-san nodded, smiling.

"Yes," the man told him. "It was Nori-kun's idea." From next to Yamazaki-san, the girl grinned and flashed a peace sign: Marui's peace sign. The boy gritted his teeth.

"But… we're a bakery," Marui said. Yamazaki-san's smile was not erased.

"Technically we're a Sweet Shop, Marui-kun," the man reminded him.

"Exactly! Popcorn's not sweet!" Marui argued.

"Caramel popcorn is!" Shimura Nori exclaimed, delighted.

"S'ppose so," Marui muttered, not at all enjoying this. Yamazaki-san patted him on the shoulder, before heading back, leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you not like me?" Nori asked after a moment. Marui sighed.

"Eh, I like you… enough," Marui told her. Nori pouted.

"I'm sorry!" she told him. "It seems like lots of people don't like me. But I'm just trying to help!" Her pleading undertone proved how honest she really was. Marui looked up to see her begging eyes, and somehow the sight almost made him smile; it reminded him of that look Akaya gave when he really wanted something.

"Nah, it's cool." Marui gave a small smile and ruffled her hair. "It's just 'cause you came up with the great idea first." She believed this, and returned the smile.

"Sorry!" she said, though this time she clearly wasn't. "But it's Caramel Popcorn Day, and I couldn't resist."

* * *

**//No Housework Day//**

"Eiji," Oishi called, toeing off his shoes and closing the door behind him. Somewhere around the corner, he could hear a roaring sound.

"'M over here!" Eiji called over the noise, voice muffled as well. Oishi rounded the corner to find the younger boy vacuuming the living room. Oishi sighed and unplugged the vacuum on the way in.

"Awww," Eiji whined, "not fair! I wasn't done yet." The redhead pouted and Oishi gave a small smile; for whatever reason, Eiji actually enjoyed doing housework, in particular vacuuming.

"Well judging by the random schedules Inui's been putting in our stuff, you're not supposed to be vacuuming in the first place," Oishi said. Eiji flopped down on the couch still pouting.

"It's still not fair!" he whined, but took out the random stack of papers he had shoved in his bag earlier today. Sure enough, Inui had slipped an updated holiday calendar into the pile, and today read "No Housework Day".

"Stupid Inui," Eiji muttered under his breath, still pouting. Oishi grinned again and pecked his boyfriend on the forehead; a pouting Eiji was one of the cutest.

"Ah, you'll live," he told the boy. Though he would never outwardly admit it, Oishi thought No Housework Day would be good for the boy – even though housework was the only kind of work Eiji ever did.

* * *

**//World Health Day//**

"I's jus' allergies," Tezuka Kunimitsu muttered; he immediately regretted it. By speaking, he sounded even worse than he felt, and Fuji Syusuke could tell.

"Clearly it's not." Before Tezuka could protest, the younger boy had managed to slip a thermometer into his mouth. Tezuka sighed, knowing that disagreeing with Fuji at this stage would only cause more trouble, so he sat still. The object beeped, and Fuji 'tskd'

"See? Definitely not just allergies Mitsu," the brunet told him, pointing to the screen. It read "100.3". Tezuka sighed.

"'M fine," he muttered again, though he knew his efforts were futile: arguing with Fuji Syusuke always was. Fuji just clicked his tongue.

"Stay there," Fuji threatened, giving Tezuka a Fuji Look. Tezuka gave a slight nod, knowing that disobeying a Fuji Look meant definite pain and suffering, even if you were dating one of them.

Quickly, Fuji began unpacking items he had brought with him after school that day. After a quick call home ("Yes, I'm spending the night. No, Mitsu doesn't mind in the least. Yes, we'll behave."), Fuji focused his attention back on his boyfriend.

"You," the boy began, using his sweet voice that had an underlying tone of malice, "are going to stay put in bed until I come back with some soup. You will not leave, you will not move, you will not even do any strenuous thinking. Is that clear?" Tezuka nodded.

"Good." Blue eyes opened slightly, making sure to enforce the point, but the sweetness in the voice had returned to a much more natural state. As the boy walked away, Tezuka was silently thankful; he liked Fuji more than the average person, but he still found the tensai frightening, especially in Omniscient Mode.

Looking at the flyer on his nightstand, Tezuka gave a mental sigh. Apparently Fuji had actually started listening to people… or at least World Health Day flyers.


	107. April Eighth

**[April Eighth]**

**//Draw a Picture of a Bird Day//  
**

"Kirihara-kun," Yoshida-sensei said. Akaya's head shot up.

"Could you please answer the question?" she repeated, pointing to the board. Akaya stood up and studied the characters on the board for a moment.

"It is a flock of birds," Akaya answered in English; it wasn't flawless, but it wasn't completely broken either, a big accomplishment for Akaya.

"Correct Kirihara-kun," she said, honestly giving a smile. "Could you please come up and draw the class an illustration?" Akaya eyes her warily, but does as he is told.

After drawing a flock of birds, more sentences are put up on the board, each involving birds. By the end of the lesson, most of Akaya's rudimentary high school English class has covered the board with drawings of birds.

"Um… Yoshida-sensei," Akaya can't help but ask as she is about to leave for her next class, "what's up with the birds?" Yoshida-sensei smiled sweetly.

"Oh, it's just Draw a Picture of a Bird Day," she told him, "and I figured we'd might as well celebrate. See you tomorrow, Kirihara-kun," she said, and she left the room.

Akaya let out a smile of his own. He was going to like English this year; he could feel it.

* * *

A/N: This one was hard for me to write. Feedback is appreciated, especially CC! Thanks!

**(Re-uploaded with a special thanks to KuroiKuu for the re-phrasing of the last sentence. Thanks so much!)**

**//All is Ours Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi and Kirihara Akaya were lying around lazily; even though break was over, nobody was really in the mood to work yet, and no teachers had really assigned any work yet, so they were both in the clear for at least the few days following break. There had been a bizarre weather trend from the end of March through the first few days of April (it had snowed on the fifth), but today the temperature was very pleasant. As such, their outlooks on life were as well.

"You ever just feel like you could do anything? Like you're on top of the world?" Akaya murmured, nestling into Yukimura's side. The still-taller boy ran a hand through Akaya's curls.

"On occasion," he replied, not bothering to open his eyes, as the sun warmed his face. "Why?"

"Today is one of those days." Akaya's answer made him smile.

"So you're going to go do something?" he teased. Akaya shook his head.

"Nah," he started, moving away and propping himself up on one arm. "I couldn't do anything without you." Yukimura opened his eyes, curious.

"Oh?" Yukimura questioned. "I bet you could; I bet you that some day, you'll do something great, with or without me."

"No," Akaya replied. "At least, I don't want to. Especially not today," Akaya continued, serious. The heavier tone was odd on the boy, but it didn't sound out of place on him, like it would of a year ago. Instead, the philisophical tone that Akaya's statements continued in was rather alluring. The boy accompanied this by grasping his hand, the pressure not light, but not firm; it merely stated that this moment was neither nonchalant nor life-changing.

"Today everybody can do everything and anything, because today is for everyone; all of us, you and me, for today is All is Ours Day - and we are on top of the world."


	108. April Ninth

**[April Ninth]**

**//Name Yourself Day//  
**

Fuji Yuuta sometimes wished he could change his name. Not his first name, necessarily, but his last name. Sure, he loved his family – he honestly did – but with a father who was a prosperous company manager, a mother who was a perfect housewife, a sister who was talented and a supposed-medium, and a brother who was a genius… sometimes being flawed Fuji Yuuta just didn't work out.

Even as a child he had looked at his family and known that he didn't quite belong; if you had put the whole family in one of those children's puzzle books and asked a child to circle the objects that went together, he wouldn't have been circled.

When he grew up, Yuuta knew he wouldn't despise it as much; even now, the hostility he felt surrounding the last name was beginning to dissipate. But after years of both mental and physical torment – years of being left, not in the shadows, but in the _dark_ – Yuuta knew that he would always feel some bitterness towards his surname.

So when Name Yourself Day had come around, Yuuta had jumped on the bandwagon and gone with it. Sure, you were supposed to change your first name, and sure, it was only for the day, but being the only non-perfect Fuji, Yuuta had decided to roll with it.


	109. April Tenth

**[April Tenth]**

**//Golfer's Day//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi was captain of the tennis team. He had been captain all through junior high school (the only freshman captain in history) and he had been appointed captain of the tennis team now, in only his second year of high school. (A feat that had only happened twice before, and not at all any time recently.)

So Yukimura knew quite a bit about captaining. He knew you had to keep things organized and he knew that you had to use discipline when necessary. And he also knew that, when you were captain of Rikkai Dai, you had to keep close tabs on your team mates.

So when he couldn't find a trace of Yagyuu at practice that afternoon he had been worried – not for the older boy's safety, but for anybody the older boy happened to run into. Yagyuu was usually one of the more placid members of the team, but if something set him off it was scarier than Niou with a box of matches.

"Niou," Yukimura called as the team was doing their warm-up laps. The boy headed over, relieved that he didn't have to do all of his laps. "Have you seen Yagyuu?"

For once, Niou shrugged. "This morning, briefly. I couldn't sleep last night so I snuck in through his window," the boy said nonchalantly. Yukimura nodded, knowing that this was a common occurrence.

"Anyway," Niou continued, "he threw me out this morning. Bastard wouldn't even let me shower with him," Niou growled. "He was in some sort of major rush or something. I hung around after he threw me out and waited so we could head to school. He came out like three minutes later and was practically running in the opposite direction. Or… well, not running. He was doing that 'I am walking leisurely without a care in the world because I am an uptight prick' thing. But it was faster than usual."

Yukimura took this all in for a moment. "Wait, which direction?"

"The one opposite from here. I dunno, why does it matter?" Niou asked, puzzled by Yukimura's reaction. The captain just smiled that "I know something highly important but I am not going to tell you because I find it fun to watch you slowly suffer as you attempt to figure out what it is" smile of his, until it dawned on Niou too.

"Damn it," Niou muttered. "He kicked me out and ditched school so he could go to that new fucking _golf course_?" Yukimura nodded, amused.

"Well it makes sense," Niou continued. "The only other time I've seen 'Roshi skip school was when his aunt died. Er… well… and that time that-"

"Well he does still like golf," Yukimura commented, interrupting him. Suddenly, Kirihara Akaya popped up right behind them, almost making Niou jump. (_Almost_.) Yukimura was so used to the boy's presence by now that he had known Akaya was behind them.

"Were you talking about Yagyuu-senpai?" the boy asked, eyes brightened in curiosity. Niou told him to "fuck off" but Yukimura nodded.

"He went to the golf course," Akaya stated matter-of-factly.

"How'd you know that brat?" Niou asked, suspicious. Even after four years, he still didn't totally trust the boy. Not that there was any reason not to – but being Niou, he would use any excuse to torture the boy, and kidnapping Yagyuu was a _very_ good excuse. (Besides, the kid was a freshman now; he just had to find some reason to punish him that wouldn't cause Yukimura to immediately assign him a hundred laps.)

Akaya looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's Golfer's Day. _Duh_," the boy told him, walking away to go practice. Yukimura followed in order to go conduct said practice.

Niou Masaharu fumed. He now remembered why last year had been so much less irritating.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know his siblings' real names or ages. So those belong to me. If somebody happens to find them, tell me. Thanks. Enjoy!

**//National Siblings Day//**

Momoshiro Takeshi loved his family. Honestly, he did. They were great people: both his father and mother we hardworking, and his siblings were great kids, when they wanted to be.

But for only being two siblings – a twelve year old girl and a nine year old boy – they were sure annoying. Keiko had mastered the "I am still a sweet, innocent child" which she paired well with the "I am secretly a vindictive little child who will beat you up to get my way" in order to cause him, and Hikaru quite a lot of suffering.

Then again, half the time Hikaru deserved it. Being a nine-year-old boy and all, he had a tendency to put gross things in weird places, and take other people's things without telling them. More than once it was his fault that Momo was late to practice or missing the appropriate equipment. (Which was something Tezuka neither cared about nor wanted to hear when deciding how many laps to assign.)

So there were a lot of times when Momo resented his younger brother and sister. A lot of times. But no matter how often that was, he also had to admit that they were two wonderful siblings, and he would rather appreciate them on National Siblings Day than anyone else.


	110. April Eleventh

**[April Eleventh]**

**//Eight Track Tape Day//  
**

Itsuki Marehiko stared at the strange piece of plastic that was lying on the sidewalk, cracked open. He had never seen something like it before, but that wasn't because it was new. The plastic was discolored and the mechanics of the strange object looked outdated. Nonetheless, he had never seen such a thing before and something new always caused about a thousand new questions to pop up in his head.

So he sat there staring at the object and wondering what it was and how old it was and where it had come from and who even had such a thing anymore and why was it so big or why wasn't it smaller and why was it a yellow in the first place and who even liked that shade of yellow and why hadn't somebody painted it a prettier color and-

"Um, Itsuki, what are you doing?" asked Kisarazu Ryou tentatively. As soon as he saw the deep questioning face on the boy he regretted it.

"There's this thing and I don't know what it is or how old it is or where it came from or who even has such a thing anymore and why it's so big and why it's not smaller and-"

Ryou clamped a hand over the boy's mouth.

Sighing, he muttered, "It's one of those forty year old eight track tapes. My parents have a collection of them that Atsushi and I used to go through and smash them. And since today is apparently Eight Track Tape Day he thought it would be funny to take their stash and drop them until I figure out where I'm supposed to meet him for lunch today."

Then, Ryou released him and sprinted off, following the trail of broken plastic, before Itsuki could ask any more questions.

* * *

**//Barbershop Quartet Day//**

"Oi, Choutarou, you're musical," Shishido Ryou stated, coming up behind the younger boy after practice. Choutarou zipped his bag and turned around.

"Yeah Shishido-senpai," the boy answered. "Why?" Shishido rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. No matter how long he had spent around Choutarou he still felt awkward.

"Um… well… I've kinda got to do this project of um… music and I was just wondering…"

"I'll help," Choutarou said smiling. Relief washed over Shishido's face.

"Thank you _so_ much," he boy told him, practically begging. He handed Choutarou the slip of paper his topic was written on. The boy looked it over, and rolled his eyes.

"Shishido-san, this is a research project," he told the boy, amused. Shishido nodded.

"About Barbershop Quartets." Shishido nodded, hoping there wasn't a problem. Choutarou didn't say anything more, not wanting to tease his senpai (Shishido was so sensitive), and just smiled and nodded.

The junior was just lucky that his musical talent was no longer limited to only playing instruments, writing music, and musical theory – just that morning his bizarre uncle had informed him all about barbershop quartets and the history of April eleventh as Barbershop Quartet Day.


	111. Second Week in April

**[Second Week in April]**

**//Garden Week//  
**

"You're bored," Yukimura stated. Akaya shook his head.

"No, I'm just…"

"Bored." Akaya sighed.

"Okay, kinda. Sorry"

"Nah, it's my fault. One can only dig around and plant flowers for so long, neh?" Yukimura said. Akaya nodded, relieved.

"Yeah. I mean I get it, I really do, but… a person can only take so much gardening. And I know it's Lawn and Garden month and all but… maybe we could take a break this week?" Akaya asked. Yukimura cringed slightly.

"Does that mean you're going to smite me if I tell you that this week is Garden Week?" Akaya bit his lip, resisting the urge to scream.

"Not if you promise that _next_ week there will be no mention of dirt or plants," he said through closed teeth. Yukimura grinned and kissed him.

"Thank you!" he said and headed outside to do more digging. Akaya sighed. As good as he was at manipulating the older boy, Yukimura had that special charm that caused anybody to bend to his will; a special charm that would even hold Akaya off from groaning about gardening… at least for a week.


	112. April Twelfth

**[April Twelfth]**

**//Big Wind Day//  
**

Echizen Ryoma groaned and smacked his alarm clock. He hated the stupid thing but after missing so much school and having to run so many make-up laps for being late to practice his family had finally forced him to get one of the blasted objects. Unfortunately, despite how many times he hit the stupid snooze button the aggravating noise continued.

Opening his eyes to start at the annoying thing (he would have started chucking it already but he didn't want to accidentally hit Karupin) he realized that it read 5:12. And that the despised and insanely loud noise was not coming from the clock, but from the phone.

Cursing whatever idiot was stupid enough to call at such an extremely early hour, Ryoma picked up the stupid phone just long enough to yell at the imbecile who had had the bright idea to call.

"Go. Back. To. Bed," the younger boy growled. The person on the other end continued talking.

He was about to tell this person to continue talking on pain of death when he realized that the voice on the other end was an automated voice.

"Due to these extreme weather conditions and the dangerously high wind speeds, classes are canceled until things 'blow over'," the voice said. Ryoma groaned; he had no previously known that automated messages could make terrible puns.

"In any case," the automated voice continued, "please enjoy your time off and have a wonderful Big Wind Day." Finally, Ryoma heard the dial tone.

Turning off his alarm so it wouldn't wake him up, Ryoma went back to sleep. At least now some random holiday had struck in time to give him an extra day of sleep.

* * *

**//Russian Cosmonaut Day//**

Kirihara Akaya was currently sitting at school. It was a Sunday, and he would normally be at home sleeping this time on a Sunday, bu despite his new Englsih teacher he was still struggling. So she had been kind enough to offer extra lessons for free, on the condition that they fell in her off time. He had accepted, knowing that he needed all of the extra practice possible. (And he really wanted a good grade in English this year. Though he didn't want to admit it, Yukimura had been scouted by quite a few agents to come and train professionally. Though he had yet to accept – Akaya knew he wanted to finish school and make sure there was no chance for his Guillain-Barré to relapse – he was sure Yukimura would eventually. And a large majority of those scouts were from the United States, meaning he would, unfortunately, have to learn to speak at least some English.)

So he was now studying the word on the page. It was longer than usual, and he didn't have a pronunciation key on the side so he really had no idea what he was attempting to read. Reading his mind, Yoshida-sensei popped up behind him.

"Cosmonaut," she said slowly, pointing to the word and stressing each syllable. Akaya nodded but didn't really comprehend.

"Do you know what it means Kirihara-kun?" she asked him. Instead of spluttering that yes, he knew, but he just couldn't remember (because he was probably supposed to know) he shook his head. He looked up at her, hoping she'd explain. Instead she pulled him up to the board.

"We're going to play a little game in order to aid your memory," she told him, smiling. Akaya smiled back, nervous. Normally games in school (and games in English) didn't turn out well… at least, not for him.

Much to his relief, however, she started to draw a picture. There was a rectangle with a triangle on top and some triangles on the side and lines coming out of the bottom of the rectangle in different directions and-

Oh, it was a rocket ship.

Akaya screwed up his face, "So cosma… cosma…not... Cos-mah-not is a rocket ship?" Yoshida-sensei smiled but shook her head.

"Not quite Kirihara-kun," she said, still smiling. She took the chalk and drew a person inside of the spaceship. Akaya thought for a moment.

"So a cosmonaut is an astronaut?" he asked. She shook her head again.

"Almost," she said, adding another drawing to the left of her original. It was a world map and she had circled a country. It dawned on Akaya.

"Ohhhh, so a cosmonaut is a _Russian_ astronaut!"

"Very good Kirihara-kun."

"But… when will I ever need to know that?" he asked. He didn't always see the value of English, but sometimes he did understand why he would need certain translations of words. This time, however, he could think of no good reason to know what a Russian astronaut was called.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, the tone of her voice clearly indicating that she did. Akaya automatically looked at her calendar and grinned when he recognized the word.

"Russ… rush… Russian Cosmonaut Day," Akaya said, proud that he had actually be able to pronounce that. Yoshida-sensei nodded.

"Very good Kirihara-kun," she told him. As they moved on to the next word in the list Akaya looked at her calendar again.

Apparently his teacher used holidays to decided his vocab words. Not that he minded.

* * *

Disclaimer: If anybody is offended by my religious references, don't read. Okay? Thanks. Enjoy.

**//Easter//** - Date varies

Mukahi Gakuto snorted.

"Okay, what _is_ that?" Gakuto asked, laughing. Shishido glared.

"It's an egg!" he huffed angrily.

"Well _duh_. I'm not _blind_," the boy said, rolling his eyes. "I meant why the hell is it _purple_?" Shishido pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Choutarou dyed it," he muttered. Gakuto snorted again and raised an eyebrow. Luckily, Shishido was saved by a rather informed Oshitari.

"Ah, of course," he muttered. Gakuto looked at him, expectant. "It's an Easter egg." Shishido nodded. Gakuto stared.

"So… why's it _purple_?"

"Well," Oshitari explained, "today is Easter which is supposedly when Jesus came back from the dead. Anyhow, westerners celebrate it by coloring eggs, hiding candy, and telling stories about mythical rabbits which plant these eggs and candy." Gakuto took this in.

"Oh yeah, right, Ohtori's all Christian or Catholic or something he celebrates that. Doesn't he have like family in Europe or something who came to visit?" Shishido nodded.

"Yeah, and he and his cousins colored eggs and stuff. He was supposed to go visit them, but with his grandmother sick and all they moved the entire family gathering thing over a continent so that they could all celebrate."

"Riiiight," Gakuto said, not really caring. He turned to Oshitari. "Yuushi, do you think I could con the kid into giving me some of this supposed hidden candy?" Oshitari sighed, but was amused.

"I don't think you'd have to con him, Gakuto. Just tell him Happy Easter. He's nice enough to give you the chocolate anyway." Gakuto pondered this at the pair walked away, clearly liking the idea.

Shishido sighed. He would need to go see Choutarou again soon. Maybe the boy had some raw eggs left that he could throw at Gakuto.


	113. April Thirteenth

**[April Thirteenth]**

(25 Days! Until my annual con, that is. In case you were interested. -is in that excited, pre-con phase-)

**//Dyngus Day//  
**

"What _are_ you doing?" Marui Bunta asked, both curious and amused. Currently he was staring upwards at Niou, who was balancing very carefully on top of a ladder attempting to carefully attach a bucket of ice water above a door with an elaborate string trap .

"Setting this blasted thing up," Niou muttered, annoyed that his string was not looping properly.

"Well what _is_ it?" the tensai asked. "And why does it take place above the drama club supply room?"

"'Cause Koyama Miyuki is always the first one in here," Niou muttered. Marui snorted.

"Wait, Yagyuu's chem. partner last year? The one that you slept with?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not as far as you know," Niou muttered, scowling at the boy. The tensai laughed, not even silenced when Niou shot him a rather intense glare.

"Right. Well, uh… what's with the water?" he said, composing himself enough to breathe. This time Niou smirked, the gleam in his eyes almost maniacal.

"It's Dyngus Day," Niou stated, fiddling with a string attached to a ceiling panel.

"Right. Which means…?"

"It's a Polish holiday," Niou explained. He spent the next few minutes looping a couple of strings together and weaving them in an odd pattern. Finally he finished. Looking content, he finished the answer to Marui's question.

"Basically it's the day after Easter and apparently in Poland or something the guys drench the girls. Seems like a good idea if you ask me."

"And then the guys get plates thrown at them on Tuesday," Marui informed him. Niou raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Ever since Akaya went on that random holiday craze, Renji felt the need to look them all up. He's got little post-its with them all over the place and stuff."

Stepping down from his ladder and carefully folding it, Niou headed off to find that tree he had started storing stuff in. Mentally, however, he sighed. With practically all of the regulars in on the holiday thing now, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the school followed suit. Which would mean there would be a significant lack of people to douse with water and a significant increase in people who would be throwing plates at him.

* * *

**//Scrabble Day//**

"Cosmonaut!" Akaya said, proud. He straightened the letters he had just placed which were coming off of the horizontal 'secret' and 'cringe'. "C-O-S-M-O-N-A-U-T, cosmonaut!"

"All right, brat, we heard you the first time," Niou muttered. He added 'extra' vertically to the board, using the 'e' at the end of cringe and the 't' at the end of secret. Akaya studied the board for a moment.

"Roster," he said, placing the letters vertically and starting at the 'r' in 'secret'. "R-O-S-T-E-R, roster." Niou placed down the letters horizontally, not even having to think.

"Lunar," he said, adding from the 'u' in 'cosmonaut' and using the ending 'r' in 'roster'. Akaya glared at him, but looked at the board.

"Swat," he told Niou after a moment, placing a 'w' and a 't' horizontally on the board, and adding on to the 's' in 'roster' and the 'a' in extra. "S-W-A-T, swat." Niou was about to curse the boy out, but Yukimura was sitting across the room. (As was his younger sister; and while a twelve year old may not be pure, Yukimura would smite him.) So he studied the letter tiles for a minute.

"Van," he said, adding an "va" to the right of the 'n' in 'cosmonaut'. Akaya smirked, and immediately placed three letters vertical to the 'v'.

"Love. L-O-V-E, love," he said, triumphant. Niou drew a few more letters and was thankful for his luck of repetitive letters.

"Level," he said, using the ending 'l' in love to place the word horizontally. Akaya stared at his tiles for a moment, arranging them in different orders. Then he slowly began laying them down.

"Event," Akaya said, using the 'v' in 'level' to write the word vertically. "E-V-E-N-T, event."

Niou groaned, looking over his own letter tiles. He was exasperated (possibly caused by the fact that he was losing) and if this game didn't end very soon then either Akaya was going to lose his head or Yukimura Shizuka was going to hear quite a few words she had never even dreamt of hearing before. Finally, Niou picked up a single tile.

"Tie," he said, placing it between the 't' in 'event' and the 'e' in 'love'. "This game is a tie." Akaya looked like he was about to whine (he never won things, especially against Niou), but let the boy get up to leave anyway.

"Good you have 'Haru," Yukimura said, looking up from his book. Niou nodded.

"Sure thing. See ya tomorrow then?" he called, slipping on his shoes.

"Of course," Yukimura responded. "Oh, and don't worry about finding random letter tiles." Niou raised a questioning brow.

"Only today was Scrabble Day," Yukimura called as he was about to shut the door. Niou nodded and closed the door, not really paying attention, but secretly he was relieved; he didn't enjoy losing, especially not to Akaya, and _especially_ not on a daily basis.


	114. April Fourteenth

**[April Fourteenth]**

**//International Moment of Laughter Day//  
**

"Did you know a pessimist's blood type is always b-negative?" Davide asked, clearly amused. He chuckled under his breath, and quickly dodged the swift kick he knew would be coming in his direction.

"Also," Davide continued, "a backwards poet write inverse." Despite their urge to cringe, most of Rokkaku had to let out at least a slight laugh at that.

"And don't forget the story of the five French kittens who wandered out on thin ice: Un, deux, trois cats sank!" Davide finished. Saeki immediately started laughing, actually knowing a fair amount of French, and after thinking about it and counting numbers out on his fingers, Ryou joined in too. Davide looked almost shocked, practically in awe that somebody else had found his puns – or at least, one of them – to be entertaining. Just as the group was settling down, Davide was about to start another one. Before he could, however, Bane pulled him aside.

"Hey, I wouldn't push your luck today," he whispered warningly, though his intentions were good and he had a smile on his face. "It may be International Moment of Laughter Day, but the key word there is 'moment'."

* * *

**//Look Up at the Sky Day//**

"Eiji," Oishi said, sitting down next to the boy.

"Hey Oishi," the redhead commented lazily, looking up at the sky.

"What're you doing?" Oishi asked, curious. Not that Eiji lying around outside after school was curious, but normally the boy would have left school grounds by now.

"Looking up at the sky," Eiji replied, blue eyes still focused on the darkening horizon. Oishi lay down next to him and joined in the looking. The two sat there for a while, until the sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon. Then, without a word, the two got up and started walking home, heading in the same direction.

"Why were you looking at the sky?" Oishi asked, not breaking the silence, but flowing onto the end of it. Eiji shrugged.

"It's Look Up at the Sky Day," Eiji told him, eye. "And I had nothing better to do."

* * *

**//Ex Spouses Day//**

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair. Especially to Kuwahara Jackal . He had never done anything to upset the supposed omniscient force in the universe, and nowhere near anything Niou and Akaya did on a regular basis, so why was it alwys him who was struck down?

Like with Marui. At the time, he and the older boy had been doubles partners for a good year and a half, and had been through two tennis seasons together. Though he wouldn't readily admit it (the thought was far too uncomfortable for him at the time, despite the coming out of most of the team), he had been crushing somewhat on Marui. Marui, though he didn't readily know it, oozed charm: his smile, his spirit, and his skills drew people to him like flies to honey. So while Jackal had known that he wasn't the only person to fancy Marui (he'd have had to been blind not to see the way Niou and Yanagi looked at him), he was the only one to have Marui Bunta ask him out.

So he had said yes. Tentatively, of course, but yes nonetheless.

And they had had a good time. For the nine months and twelve days (not that he had counted) they had lasted, it had been a fairly smooth relationship. They weren't overly sweet and mushy like some people (Yukimura and Akaya), but they weren't riddled with problems and potholes (Yagyuu and Niou): they were simple and had liked it that way. At least, Jackal had. Marui, he had found out, had a different preference.

Jackal could still vividly remember that afternoon in July. It was the second to last day before summer break and as Marui had come up to him, he had felt himself go cold. The look o Marui's face hadn't been significantly different, but the minute details had noticeably changed.

"Jackal," he had started softly, not looking him in the eye. "There's um… something I need to um… well, tell you." At the words, Jackal had almost filled in the blanks out loud; he didn't, however, hoping he was wrong.

"There's um… well, I mean… I don't think this is going to work anymore," Marui had told him. "There's just… I don't feel it anymore."

Jackal had bitten his lip and held back tears. "All right. Yeah. I… I get it," he had choked out. Marui had nodded, glad they were clear and that there didn't seem to be too much damage.

"So, I'll uh… I'll see you tomorrow?" Marui had asked, tentative. Jackal remembered just nodding and avoiding Marui's gaze. As Marui had walked away to head to practice Jackal remembered turning in the opposite direction and sprinting away. He hadn't cared about missing practice (if he had to run laps it would be worth it; and Yukimura was usually pretty good at understanding these things) , so that day had left for home without a second thought.

Thinking back to it all, Jackal almost cried. The whole ordeal was incredibly painful for him, and the fact that Marui and Yanagi had hooked up only a little over two weeks afterwards had been hurtful enough to cause him – and he was already introverted – to practically shut down for over a month.

Nonetheless, Jackal knew he couldn't harbor vengeful feelings forever. So finally, today, he was letting the last of them go. Because even though they had never been married, they were ex's, and the principle of Ex Spouses Day still applied.

* * *

A/N: On the off chance you've popped in just now, Akaya's allergic to pecans.

**//International Pecan Day//**

"I hate April," Akaya grumbled, kicking at pebbles and dragging his shoes on the walk home. Yukimura smiled, finding the action more endearing than anything.

"Why's that?" he asked, entwining his fingers lightly with the other boy's. Despite the action, Akaya continued to pout.

"'Cause it's out to get me!" he exclaimed, scowling. This time Yukimura couldn't express his laugh, making Akaya's scowl deepen.

"It's not funny!" Akaya told him, attempting – and failing – to glare at his boyfriend. "It's like a curse or something!"

"Why's that?" Yukimura repeated, giving the boy an affectionate smile but resisting the urge to laugh again.

"'Cause some idiot decided that he wanted to dedicate a frickin' month and _two_ whole days to stupid pecans," Akaya complained. Yukimura laughed again, though now understanding where the boy's hate was coming from.

"Well howsabout we head to my house and make some cookies?" Yukimura suggested. The younger boy lit up.

"Really?" he asked, excited. Yukimura laughed and pecked him affectionately, but nodded.

"Cool," Akaya said, smiling. The added, "And no pecans."

"Of course not," Yukimura said. After a moment he added, in a serious tone, "Though it's somewhat of a shame, being International Pecan Day and all." Akaya just scowled and smacked him.

* * *

A/N: Reference to chapter 104, April Fifth.

**//Reach as High as You Can Day//**

As well as being down on luck, Kuwahara Jackal was down on relationships. He had had one previous relationship in his life, and for nearly two years now he had been single. The one and only other time he had asked somebody out – Okakura Saki, a fellow junior – he had been turned down, and in front of her boyfriend too. So Jackal wasn't big on asking people things anytime soon.

So when she asked him, he was more than shocked.

"What?" he had repeated, not quite sure if he had heard the girl correctly. She smiled at him, almost nervous, and picked at her thumbnail.

"I was wondering… well, because of before, if you'd like to… I dunno, catch a movie some time or something?" Jackal nodded, still shocked.

"Yes! I mean, um… yeah, that'd be cool," he muttered, trying hard not to scare her off.

"Cool. Um… well…" she trailed off. Saki stood their awkwardly for a moment, not looking at him.

"You uh, wanna grab something to eat?" he asked, surprised to hear his own voice. She looked up, surprised, and smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that," she replied. Jackal nodded and they headed off campus, not quite sure where their feet were taking them but going there nonetheless.

The entire night for him was surreal. They had gone out to eat (nothing fancy, but it wasn't utterly trashy) and then they had gotten ice cream and walked around the park for a while. When he returned home that night, he had felt like he was floating high above the earth. Which, come to think of it, made sense: it was Reach as High as You Can Day; a day he was never going to forget.


	115. April Fifteenth

**[April Fifteenth]**

A/N: Today is also tax day in the U.S. But I don't know about elsewhere and I get the feeling that wouldn't be the most fun to write, so it's only getting an honorary mention! So um... Happy Tax Day? O_o

**//Rubber Eraser Day//**

"Nya, Fujiko," Eiji said, coming up behind the boy. Though they had been in separate classes the previous year, they were together again now, and the old nickname was beginning to make a drastic comeback.

"Yes?" he replied, looking up from his math homework.

"Why do you have so many erasers?" he asked, pointing to the three rubber erasers sitting next to the boy.

"In case I make a mistake," Fuji told him, devoting half his attention to Eiji and half to the trigonometric functions we was graphing. Eiji eyed him skeptically.

"But you never make mistakes," Eiji told him, which was true: Fuji always worked things out in his head, and then put them on paper, so the chance they were wrong was virtually nonexistent. Fuji just sat there, smiling and working on the equation in front of him. Eiji, still questioning, was left top puzzle until he almost burst from curiosity.

"So why do you have them?" Eiji asked, doing his best to keep his voice at a relatively indoor volume. Fuji continued to smile silently, the laugher in his half-closed eyes evident. Eiji huffed and sat down next to Fuji, futilely attempting to give him a menacing death glare. It backfired, and finally Fuji caved and laughed.

"They're to celebrate Rubber Eraser Day," Fuji finally told the putting boy. "Here, you can have one."

Eiji gave a grin and accepted the offer. By taking all three.

* * *

**//Titanic Remembrance Day//**

"Well I am never getting on a boat again. Never. Honestly, though people were told that the ship was completely safe and then almost every passenger died. Then again, it could have been bad karma. But how would 1500 people all have bad karma? It wasn't a ship full of convicts. Maybe there was an ex-convict on board? Or perhaps the captain had very bad karma? I suppose that would work. Unless it really was a ship full of convicts, but nobody said anything, because they wanted people to pity and respect the dead? All though that would be dishonest which is-"

"Shinji, shut up," Kamio growled, cutting him off. Even after three years Shinji had never stopped his habit of muttering his thoughts, and while Kamio usually found it a kind of reassuring background noise, this focused rant was getting rather annoying. Nonetheless, Shinji continued muttering, though with a change in topic.

"Kamio seems angry. I wonder if he had relatives on that boat? That would be terrible. I hope he-"

"Shinji," Kamio said, exasperated, "I had no family on the ship. Okay? I just find this particular ramble of yours rather annoying." Then, before Shinji could comment, he added," And you're not going to die if you get on a boat; at least, not just because the Titanic sank and not just because it's Titanic Remembrance Day.


	116. April Sixteenth

**[April Sixteenth]**

**//National Eggs Benedict Day//  
**

"It's not going to kill you," Oshitari said, amused. Currently Atobe Keigo was poking the food in front of him very carefully with a tiny fork. (Because tiny forks are so much more proper than regular forks, don'tcha know?) Atobe ignored him, and continued staring at the substance suspiciously.

"Honestly," Oshitari told him. "All though I'm more surprised you've never had it before." Atobe snorted.

"The great Atobe Keigo does not eat just any substance," he said. Oshitari just smiled and shook his head.

They had had time off that morning (something about their wing in the school needing to be partially refurbished), so the two had decided to go out to breakfast. And when they had arrived Oshitari had ordered for both of them: eggs benedict.

Which, it turned out, Atobe had never had before. And Atobe, wary of any unknown food item (or at least, any which he did not introduce into his diet voluntarily) was currently poking at his food instead of eating it.

Finally, after much more teasing from Oshitari, Atobe gave in. Reluctantly his took a bite of the strange egg, ham, and muffin item. He chewed, thoughtful.

"This is actually rather good," Atobe said reluctantly, admitting defeat. Oshitari nodded, knowing Atobe would think so.

"So," Atobe continued, "I believe I shall be celebrating National Eggs Benedict Day in future years as well."

* * *

**//National Librarian Day//**

"Mori-kun," Yosaka-sensei said softly, "it's time to leave. The library is closing." Mori slipped in a bookmark and gathered his stuff.

"Could I have a few more minutes to pick out a couple of more books?" he asked, hopeful. The old woman nodded and watched as Mori walked off down a couple of rows. Ten minutes later he came up to her check-up counter with a stack of five books, not including the ones he had checked out previously.

"_Lord of the Rings_ is suiting you well then?" she asked. Mori nodded.

"Yes. It's the fourth time I've read them, but they're still endlessly interesting," he told her.

"Than they are," she said, smiling in agreement. She picked up the first and second books in his pile, amused.

"Ah. Re-reading some of Dickens' I see?" He nodded.

"I've been meaning too. And I haven't had much time recently to explore the depths of this library," Mori said politely. She smiled but saw through him.

"You've been spending over three hours a day here, until we're forced to close," she said, amused, "you went through everything the first day, remember? Unfortunately, we're not very big, even for a high school library." Mori nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. It's just… well, in junior high the level of quality was rather low, and so I had hoped the reading materials would be of a higher level this year and… they're just not quite up to par." Surprisingly, she nodded.

"I understand exactly what you mean, Mori-kun," the librarian told him. "Unfortunately we don't have the funding to update the library's collection very much – and the only books people seem to come in to borrow anymore are very low-level ones or ones for projects.

"It's really quite sad," she continued, "Nobody really bothers to come in anymore except with their class. It seems books just aren't important to anyone anymore." Mori nodded and gave a sad smile. Yosaka-sensei finished scanning his books and handed them back to him. Mori put them in his bag quickly (though kept one out for reading on his walk home), bowed and left. Yosaka-sensei followed him to close up after he left.

"Happy National Librarian Day sensei," he said softly as he stepped out of the library. Yosaka-sensei just smiled.

* * *

**//National High Five Day// - third Thursday in April**

Momoshiro Takeshi had graduated. He had moved on to high school. He was starting his last three years of school… or, well… last seven, if you counted university. But who counts university? Exactly. So Momoshiro Takeshi had graduated.

But that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to go back and visit the junior high kids, did it?

No, most definitely not. Which was why, on this particular day, that was exactly what Momo did. They hadn't started practice yet (since the sport wasn't completely in season yet or some other rubbish like that), so he had some free time after school. And seeing as the junior high didn't really care when the season started, he had figured it would be fun to look in on practice, or at least the people who were practicing on their own that day.

And, as it turned out, it was.

"Momoshiro-senpai!" a few now-second years called. He recognized them from the club the previous year: Ishimura-kun and Ashida-kun.

"Yo!" he called back. They raised their hands and he high-fived them.

Four feet later a few more students caught sight of him. The gesture was repeated. Two feet later, the same situation repeated itself, until Momo was puzzled. (Because he was cool, and he knew it, but he hadn't thought he was _that_ cool or _that_ recognizable… especially by some of the new first years.)

Finally breaking away from the swarm of high-five-wanting children, Momo finally managed to leave the junior high grounds. He was thankful he had gotten away – too much audio-visual stimulation for him – though he was rather disappointed he hadn't managed to spot Echizen. Oh well, it probably just meant he was hanging out practicing by himself somewhere. Because even after three years he was still a cocky, antisocial brat.

Watching from the roof of the school, Echizen smirked. Momo always had been so predictable – dropping by "unexpected." And what better way to welcome him then to inform everybody when he would be arriving and that it was National High Five Day? Exactly, there was none.

* * *

**//National Stress Awareness Day//**

"Oi, Choutarou, are you okay?" Shishido asked, worried. He had just come out of last period to find his friend rather pale.

"H-hai Shishido-san," he said, though he was clearly shaken. Shishido was about to continue questioning when Oshitari came out from the room behind Choutarou.

"Relax, Ohtori-kun," he said, patting the boy on the back. "You played exceptionally well, especially given the difficulty of the piece. I wouldn't be surprised if you were principle."

"Y-you really think I did all right?" Ohtori asked. Oshitari nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Absolutely. We already knew you're better than three fourths of violins there. And if you're not principle this year, Mishima-san graduates next year anyway – and that's if the rumors about her family moving aren't true." Ohtori bit his lips, taking in Oshitari's words. Meanwhile, Shishido sat and watched the conversation, rather confused. He had grasped that they were talking about music, but other than that he was completely clueless.

"What'd you do?" Shishido finally asked. Ohtori didn't answer, instead watching a few of the older students re-enter the room.

"He played his solo piece for the class today in order to determine chair numbers," Oshitari answered for him. "And very well, I might add." He directed the last comment more at Ohtori than anything, and the boy snapped from thought back to reality, turning bright red.

"Ah, sorry senpai," he muttered, looking at his feet. The next second, however, he looked up abruptly.

"Ohtori-kun," the teacher called again through the door.

"A-ah, hai sensei!" he replied, following her into the room. The door shut behind him and Oshitari smiled while Shishido stared, confused. A few minutes later, the boy returned, dumbstruck.

"I got second chair," he said slowly, almost not believing it.

"See?" Oshitari said. "What did I tell you? Nothing to stress about." Ohtori nodded.

"Thank you Oshitari-senpai," he muttered and bowed. Oshitari patted him on the back.

"'Course. And don't stress about your upcoming audition for that theatre pit either, all right? The whole point of National Stress Awareness Day is to find the causes of stress and reduce them, not increase."


	117. April Seventeenth

**[April Seventeenth]**

**//Blah Blah Blah Day//**

Disclaimer: This holiday belongs to Wellcat(dot)com. I do not own it. Don't sue. :)

"What are you doing?" Yagyuu asked, surprised. For whatever reason, they had today off of school, and so Niou had decided to spend the night. Which Yagyuu had quite enjoyed, despite the fact that his parents had been home. This morning when he woke up, however, he had quite expected to find Niou in either his bed or his living room – but definitely not in his kitchen.

"Making breakfast," Niou muttered, not looking Yagyuu in the eyes. The boy raised an eyebrow, the curiosity plainly visible in his eyes, because he hadn't bothered to put on his glasses yet.

"Oh?" he said. Niou never cooked, and especially not voluntarily. And _especially especially_ not first thing in the morning.

"I've been saying I'd making you breakfast for a while now," Niou muttered. Though he was clearly trying to brush it off as nothing, Yagyuu couldn't miss the way the tips of the boy's ears turned bright red.

"So, um… sit?" Niou said, not quite sure what to do. Yagyuu smiled, but obliged. The two stayed like that for a while, Niou futilely attempting to make pancakes while Yagyuu sat and watched. Twenty minutes later Niou reluctantly gave up, cursing at the stack of rather black, amoeba-shaped items sitting on a plate. He flopped down on the stool next to Yagyuu.

"Sorry 'bout that," Niou muttered, obviously embarrassed that his attempt to do something nice for his boyfriend had failed. Yagyuu smiled.

"You tried," he said, "and it's the thought that counts, neh?" Niou shrugged, dejected. Unable to take any more of a pitiful Niou (though he didn't currently realize just how adorably pathetic he looked), he pulled the boy into his lap and kissed him; the silver hair was still tousled from the previous night, but it wasn't knotted, so he had no trouble entwining his fingers in it. Eventually the kiss broke, though Niou was in a much less pathetic state.

"Why we're you making breakfast anyway?" Yagyuu asked, curious. He had been saying he would, but Yagyuu had never actually expected the boy to. Niou gave a half shrug.

"Eh… it's Blah Blah Blah Day… which is apparently a day to do things you've been meaning to as opposed to a day to nag people." Yagyuu smiled again, though it was really more of a smirk.

"Well in _that_ case, there are a _lot_ of things I've been meaning to do… to you…"

* * *

**//National Cheese Ball Day//**

"Fuji," Tezuka said. Though it was only two syllables, and a name at that, the boy understood the question: What are you doing?

"I'm putting wasabi on my food," Fuji answered in a light tone, conveying that there was nothing abnormal about it. Which, really, there wasn't… if you didn't take into account the food he was putting it on. Now Tezuka stared at him. Fuji understood the next question: what is that?

"They're cheese balls," he informed the older boy. "You know, little balls made of cheese. They're quite good, would you like one?" Fuji held out a few of the green-covered orange spheres, but Tezuka did not accept. Fuji smile widened a bit and he shrugged.

"You really should try one," Fuji said, finding one without wasabi on it and offering it to Tezuka. The now-again-captain eyes it carefully, not quite sure whether or not to take it. Fuji just chuckled.

"It won't kill you, you know," the boy continued. "And you could use some holiday cheer." Now Tezuka looked at him, seemingly normal, but Fuji understood the next question: holiday cheer?

"It's National Cheese Ball Day," Fuji told him. "Here, take it." Cautiously, Tezuka did. He bit into it, only to instantly regret it.

The thing was filled with wasabi.


	118. April Eighteenth

**[April Eighteenth]**

**//International Juggler's Day//  
**

"Please Shishido-san?" Ohtori Choutarou asked, hopeful. The team was loitering around Atobe's house on this fine Saturday, mainly because it was huge and it was raining outside and even if you didn't like Atobe, or want to be around him, you accepted an invitation to come over. Because, really, they all just ended up hanging out in separate rooms.

"All right," Shishido grumbled. Secretly he was glad the boy had asked: he didn't get to show off often. At that same time, much to his dismay, Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto had decided to enter the scene.

"Oh?" Oshitari said, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"Shishido-san said he would show me how to juggle," the younger boy told him. The smirk that appeared on both of the Dirty Pair's faces at hearing that was rather disconcerting to Shishido, and he immediately regretted agreeing.

"Let's see then," Oshitari said, and though the words seemed nice enough there was a definite condescending undertone to them. Shishido gritted his teeth but closed his eyes and concentrated. Pulling out three tennis balls from his magic pocket, he began juggling.

Opening his eyes, he was pleased to find Gakuto looking slightly surprised and Oshitari looking mildly interesting. Choutarou looked amazed per usual, because – though it was little known – he was the type of person who was intrigued and amazed by the smallest thing.

As was Jiroh, who immediately entered the room. If you asked him, he would have said is Wow!Sense was tingling. Which is why most of Hyotei had no intention of asking him.

"Woooooah," Jiroh said, eyes widening in amazement. "Sugoi… that's awesome!"

Shishido smirked, enjoying the fact that he had managed to impress them all – not matter how mildly – and pulled out another two balls from his magic pocket. He added them to the mix, causing Choutarou and Jiroh to be even more dumbstruck, and almost joining Gakuto's expression into that category as well. Oshitari was still studying him, apparently trying to assess whether or not he should be impressed. Shishido then pulled out another three balls from his magic pocket and added them to the mix – making a total of eight in the air. By this time Oshitari had finally assessed the correct level of impressed-ness to emit (for Oshitari emitted his feelings) and joined the mix, into the land of almost-dumbstruck-but-not-quite-but-definitely-highly-impressed.

After a few more minutes of juggling, which involved throwing certain tennis balls certain directions and catching them in ways that the Hyotei tennis team had not previously thought possible, he put them all back in his magic pockets simultaneously. The group applauded and he bowed, enjoying the attention.

"When'd you learn how to do that?" Gakuto asked, surprised. Shishido shrugged.

"Eh, I learned a while ago. And today is International Juggler's Day, so I figured I might as well see if I could still do it."

* * *

A/N: First person to know what I mean by "magical pockets" gets brownie points and a chapter dedication! :P

**//Newspaper Columnists Day//**

Nishi Kei looked around suspiciously. He had just switched jobs – being a news caster just hadn't been working out for him, especially after he had learned that that crazy boy who had forced him out of the family business knew where he worked. But at the new switch – writing newspaper columns - he felt he should be safe. Right?

Yet for some reason, he was feeling rather paranoid. He shouldn't have been, really. That boy had no idea where he worked. He couldn't. He hadn't told anyone where he was transferring too – only his old employer.

So he really should have been more surprised when Kirihara Akaya came running down the street towards him. It was at that moment that he had wished he had worn a jacket: despite the warming temperature, he would at least have been able to attempt to hide his face.

"Nishi-san!" the boy called, clearly excited.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Nishi-san replied, and began to pick up his pace. The boy looked hurt.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, sad.

"I remember you all right."

"See? Then you _are_ Nishi-san!" Akaya said. Nishi-san cursed his luck.

"Possibly. What do you want?" he asked, beginning to walk even faster.

"To give you this," Akaya told him and stuck a giant gold star on the man's hand. Nishi-san stopped walking, surprised, and looked at the object.

"Um… thanks?" he said, turning to look at the boy. To his surprise, Akaya was already running down the street behind him.

"You're welcome, Nishi-san!" Akaya called, looking over his shoulder. "And Happy Newspaper Columnists Day!"

* * *

**//Pet Owners Independence Day//**

Kirihara Akaya was distressed. He could not find her. Anywhere. At all.

"Seiichi," Akaya said, panicky, when Yukimura walked into the room.

"`Kaya! What's wrong?" he asked, the boy's tone making him panicky as well.

"I can't find Sprinkles," he said, almost crying. Yukimura relaxed, relieved.

"Bunta asked to take her last night because he was babysitting his brothers, remember?" Yukimura said, laughter audible. Akaya thought for a moment and then relaxed.

"Oh… right," he said, feeling sheepish. "Did Marui-senpai say when he'd bring her back?"

"He said probably sometime late today, or maybe early tomorrow. It depends whether his parents' flight from Hokkaido gets delayed."

"Stupid snow there," Akaya grumbled, clearly upset.

"Why?" Yukimura asked, curious about Akaya's extreme disgruntlement. "Did you need her?" Akaya shrugged.

"It's just Pet Owners Independence Day," Akaya said, "and you're supposed to celebrate with your pets!" Yukimura smiled and ruffled Akaya's hair.

"You know, you _do_ have a cat," he said. Akaya thought for a second.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Mittens!"

Yukimura just smiled and went to find the cat – she seemed to prefer being around Yukimura, and Akaya's screaming was doing nothing to bring her out of her favorite hiding places.


	119. Third Week in April

**[Third Week in April]**

**//Organize Your Files Week//**

"Oi, Renji, are you ever gonna come out of there?" Marui asked, knocking on the door. When he didn't get a reply he turned the handle and let himself into the room. It was dark, bar the corner which was illuminated by a rather eerie blueish glow.

"Renji?" he said, flipping on the light as he did so. The boy sitting at the computer immediately shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Could you turn those back off?" he asked. Marui snorted.

"Why? It'll probably do you some good. More good than wasting away in front of your computer on an otherwise beautiful Sunday," Marui said, opening the blinds and motioning outside. Yanagi squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

"Please Bunta?" he said, almost begging. "My head is killing me." Marui snorted but closed the blinds and flicked off the lights anyway.

"Maybe if you got off of that atrocity, or at least stopped staring at it for so long, it wouldn't hurt as much," Marui suggested. The sigh Yanagi gave indicated that he knew Marui was right, but also that it wasn't going to remember. After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, Marui groaned.

"Pleeease can you get off?" he asked, more annoyed than anything. Sunday's were the only real day they could hang out for extended periods of time, because that was when Yanagi's parents always went to visit his grandparents, and now his older sister was away at university. (And even when she wasn't, she really had no problem with the two of them together, and she knew enough to not tell her parents that Marui had been around.)

"Sorry Bunta," Yanagi muttered, still typing furiously. "Just let me finish renaming these last six files and moving the last half of flash drive C34 over and we can go watch a movie or something all right?" Marui sighed but reluctantly agreed, knowing there would be no other way to get out of it. Lying down on Yanagi's bed, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Forty five minutes later Marui's eyes opened again heavily. He rubbed the sleep out of them, and glanced at the clock. He sighed when he saw it read 6:12, which meant he had ruined any chance he and Yanagi had of spending time together that day. He glanced over to the computer; the screen was still glowing, but the chair was empty. It was then that he realized the boy was lying next to him, sound asleep.

Slowly slipping out of the taller boy's grasp, Marui pulled the covers over Yanagi and clicked the computer monitor off, before quickly leaving the boy's house.

Even though he was disappointed that they hadn't gotten to spend time together, Marui was at least thankful about one thing: that Organize Your Files Week was only one week a year.

* * *

A/N: I can't remember if his uncle's last or first name is Akitaka. So um... I'm making it his first. If you know, tell me so I can correct it. It's probably his last. Oh well.

**//Medical Labs Week//**

"Ohtori-kun?"

"Ah, Oishi-san. Uh… hello," the boy said, rather surprised. Oishi nodded.

"What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Oishi asked, surprised to find the boy there. Though he and the younger boy never met, or even had ever really talked before, meeting somebody at a hospital usually never meant anything good.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," he reassured Oishi. "Are you all right Oishi-san?" Oishi nodded, smiling.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. I'm just here to find my uncle." Ohtori nodded, seeming to put the pieces together in his mind.

"I'm here for the same reason, actually. My cousin and uncle invited me in today to see something," Ohtori told the older boy. Oishi nodded.

"The new lab wing?" he said, curious. Ohtori nodded and gave a slightly smile.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be fantastic."

"So I've heard. Since they finished it last week that's all my uncle has talked about when he comes over for dinner. And he figured I'd appreciate it since I've been considering heading to medical school in a few years."

At that moment, the sliding doors that lead to the new labs wing opened. Out stepped two rather friendly men - one who was clearly a doctor, and one who looked more like a business man: probably one of the men who had helped fund the new labs.

"Ah, Choutarou, this is Oishi-san," the business man said, introducing Choutarou to the doctor. Choutarou bowed and introduced himself.

"And this is my nephew Syuchiroh," the doctor said, introducing Oishi to the business man. Oishi bowed as well. "Ohtori-san here is one of the main benefactors of this hospital, and the reason we could afford to add on such a beautiful new wing."

"Ah, don't say it like that, Oishi-san," the business man said. "I only played a minor part by funding it. The hard work and commitment of all of the wonderful doctors at this hospital is what really paid for the wing." Oishi-san gave a smile and an "of course" though he didn't really mean it.

"Anyway, shall we show you boys around?" the business man asked. "It seems you're already acquainted." The two boys nodded, actually looking forward to the tour.

"It was very kind of you to have us," Oishi said. His uncle smiled.

"Ah, it was no trouble at all, right Ohtori-san?"

"None at all, none at all," the man reassured him. "It's the least we can do, giving back to the youth of today. And besides, what better way to celebrate Medical Labs Week?"

The two potential doctors nodded. They had absolutely no qualms about visiting a brand new wing of a hospital, for whatever occasion.


	120. April Nineteenth

**[April Nineteenth]**

Dedicated to Charmane for being the closest on magic pockets! Also, see end for an important note that doesn't actually involve this fic. :P

**//National Garlic Day//  
**

"Oi, Muromachi, you alive in there?" Sengoku asked, knocking on the door. He received no response.

"Muromachi?" he called again. Though he tried not to let it slip through, he was beginning to worry; he and the younger boy were supposed to get together today around noon, but it was now a quarter past one and he hadn't heard from the boy. Sengoku knocked again and the door was opened by Muromachi Taichi.

"Is Touji here?" Sengoku asked, surprising himself by using the other boy's first name so naturally. Taichi shrugged.

"Eh… kinda," he told Sengoku and let him into the apartment. "He's like… in his room… kinda…"

"Oi, Touji, you in there?" Sengoku called, knocking on his friend's door. Inside he heard shuffling, but the door didn't open. Sengoku knocked again, and when nobody answered his worry level went up.

"Has he come out at all today?" he asked Taichi. The boy shrugged.

"No… kinda…"

"Oi, you alive in there?" Sengoku asked the door again, only as half a joke. Finally, Muromachi poked his head out.

"Yes. I am. Okay? Thanks. Bye." Muromachi slipped back inside and shut the door again. Sengoku looked at it, curiously.

"What's up with him?" he asked Taichi. The boy shrugged.

"No idea… kinda…" he said and walked away.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Sengoku called through the door. Muromachi didn't respond quite away.

"Nothing," came the muffled voice after a moment.

"Um… then… why are you locked in your room?" he asked, confused.

"Why are you here?" Muromachi retorted.

"We were supposed to hang out today, remember?"

"Oh… yeah, right."

"So um, what gives?"

"Nothing. It's just a lovely day to spend in my room."

"Seriously?" Sengoku asked, the disbelieve audible.

"Kinda…" Muromachi replied, stealing his younger brother's word.

"It's cause he's a afraid… kinda…" Taichi said, coming up behind Sengoku again.

"Shut up, Taichi!" Muromachi yelled a bit too panicky from inside.

"That's what you said! Kinda…"

"Wait…" Sengoku said, wracking his brain for the key piece of information that would make this whole puzzle fic.

"Seriously? I mean, _seriously_ Touji?" Sengoku said, disbelieving. Then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!" Muromachi replied from inside. Suddenly the door swung open and hit Sengoku in the face. Despite this painful fact, the boy continued laughing.

"You're… it's… I mean… _wow_," Sengoku managed to get out around bouts of laughter. "You're _locked in your room_ because it's National Garlic Day?"

"It's not funny," Muromachi told him, sticking his head out just long enough to glare. "Just because _some of us_ are lucky enough to not be alliumphobics, doesn't mean we _all_ are."

* * *

**Right. Important question note thing.** Today I was surfing PoT AMVs on youtube and I came across quite a few comments stating Konomi actually came out and paired the Golden Pair up. I have heard nothing of this, so I'm wondering if I missed the memo or if they're all fangirl lies? I feel so confused and stupid and out of the loop. Help? T_T Thanks! :P


	121. April Twentieth

**[April Twentieth]**

Dedicated to ImperialPairFanatic for the 600th review! WOW! And to everybody else, thanks so much for all of the support! I wouldn't keep going without it!

**//Look Alike Day//  
**

"Whoa, wait, what?" Nomura said, staring.

"I concur," Kaneda muttered.

"It's really not that hard to tell them apart," Yuuta said exasperated. "Atsushi, Ryou." He pointed to the left and then the right.

"Wait so they… look the same now?"

"Yes," Saeki said, and although he looked rather agitated, he sounded amused.

"So… how do you tell them apart?" Akazawa asked, curious.

"You can't?" Kentarou responded, confused. The entirety of St. Rudolph – bar Yuuta, Yanagisawa, and of course Atsushi – shook their heads.

"It's easy, dane," Yanagisawa said. The team raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Nomura said, raising an eyebrow. "Then how do you tell them apart?" Yanagisawa looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well there's not a specific thing, dane. They just look completely different!"

"They're _twins_," Mizuki said, as if talking to small children, "they look _exactly_ the same."

"No, they really don't," Bane interrupted from the group of Rokkaku students loitering around. "I mean, maybe the first time you see them you think that, but if you spend even a week with _one_ of them you should be able to tell them apart."

St. Rudolph continued to stare. Apparently none of them had ever spent a total of a week with one of them, since they were all hopelessly lost, Mizuki in particular.

"Whatever," the curly-haired junior muttered. "What's with the sudden desire to match?"

The twins shrugged.

"Eh, it's Look Alike Day," they said in unison, and then added as an afterthought, "and it's fun to watch you four be helplessly confused."

* * *

**//Volunteer Recognition Day//**

"Saeki-nii!" the young boy exclaimed, running over.

"Hey Akira," Saeki said, giving the younger boy a high five. "What's up?"

"You haven't been here in forever!" the boy told him, scolding. Saeki smiled.

"Well I guess I'll have to come around more often," he said, teasing the younger boy. Before he could get a retort, he felt somebody hug his leg.

"Hey Kimi," he said, patting her on the head. "How've you been?"

"Good," she said, craning her five-year-old neck to look up at him, "but I miss you! Why don't you ever come around anymore?" Saeki smiled and laughed.

"Ah, guilty as charged I suppose," he said. "I promise I'll start coming around much more." This seemed to make the girl very happy, as she let go of his leg and pushed him towards the desk.

"Ichiroh-sensei says that all visitor must check in," the girl said, screwing up her face in the best impersonation of the doctor as she could. Akira laughed and Saeki gave a chuckle.

"All right, all right!" he said, heading towards the desk to go check in. The two children followed.

"Hey, how about you two head over there and play for a minute, all right?" Saeki said smiling. The two children frowned. "Don't worry, I'll come over as soon as I finish checking in."

"Promise?" Akira asked.

"Promise," Saeki said. "Now go." The two children did as they were told and scurried off to the nearby playroom.

"Ah, Saeki-kun," the attending nurse, Kijmuta-san said, "it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. And them," the boy replied, pointing over his shoulder to the two children who had just gone off. He signed his name on the sheet, but didn't quite head over to the boy and girl yet; instead, he surveyed them – and the other children – through the large window. He noted, with a sad smile, that there were quite a few children missing – and quite a few new faces.

"Did Mai-chan…?" he asked, not finishing the question, but getting the point across all the same.

"Yes," Kijmuta-san said, sadly, "she passed away about two weeks ago. In her sleep at least; the poor dear didn't deserve to be in so much pain."

"None of the do," Saeki commented, still looking in at them. That was one of the major downfalls of volunteering in a children's cancer ward: if you got too attached – like he always did – you ended up regretting it, at least for a time period.

"Are you all right?" she asked him gently. Saeki nodded.

"Not just about Mai," she continued, and he knew what was coming. "You haven't been around in over a month – not since Kyou left us." Saeki nodded again.

"Yeah, I know. That… it was just…"

"You were really attached to him," she stated. "We all were." The pair was silent for a moment.

"Thank you, Saeki-kun," she continued. He looked at her, curious.

"For what?"

"For coming here. For being with them. For everything. Not many people come around any more – even parents try not to spend too much time here. They've all got exceptionally high sprits, despite their predicaments – and that's after losing people they come to love all around them. But they all like knowing that there's somebody who will remain constant in their lives.

"Most of our volunteers just come in once, maybe twice. They get attached to the kids – it's hard not to, obviously. But when… when the first one they know is suddenly taken from them, no matter how clear it was that it was going to happen… they never come back. They walk out over those doors and never walk back in. I think that's what they were afraid of. So thank you, for coming back."

"I regret not coming back sooner," he said softly. "They're all wonderful children, and I can only be thankful that I've gotten the chance to meet a lot of them." Kijmuta-san nodded.

"They truly are."

"I'm going to make it a habit to visit at least once a week now," Saeki told her, in a somewhat lighter tone. "More if I can make it." She smiled.

"This is why they create days like today," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Days like what?"

"Days like today," she told him.

"And what exactly is today?" he asked, giving an amused smile. Before she could answer, two small hands were tugging on his.

"Saeki-nii," Akira whined, "You said you'd come play as soon as you checked in! You finished checking in!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Saeki said playfully, carefully picking the boy up.

"Hey, not fair," Kimi said, pouting.

"You'll get your turn too," he said, watching her pout turn from a smile. As the children were dragging him away, Saeki heard her answer his question.

"Happy Volunteer Recognition Day," she said and winked. "And it seems you're being recognized by quite a few."


	122. April Twenty First

**[April Twenty-first]**

**//Kindergarten Day//  
**

She stared, shocked, then burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"This is you?" she asked around fits of laugher. He nodded, going the same shade as his hair.

"In kindergarten," Kamio Akira muttered. Tachibana An's laughing waned a little as she switched to cooing.

"Awwww," she said, "you were so… cute!" Kamio went even redder, if that was even possible, and attempted to hide behind his fringe. This just causes An to coo more.

"Not that you're not cute now she said," she teased. Kamio was so red that there iwas definitely a possibility that he no longer has blood anywhere else in his body. He sat there as she flipped through several more pictures of him in various stages as a six year old. Somewhere along the line, the rest of the team – who had decided to hang out at his house on this fine Tuesday afternoon – removeed themselves from the kitchen (oh, teenaged boys and their love for food) and joined in the looking, alternating between laughing and mocking.

"You were such a dork!" Uchimura said, laughing. Kamio glared and attempted to kick him in the shins from his spot on the couch.

"Oh yeah? And what were you in kindergarten? Coolest kid on the block?" Kamio retorted. Uchimura brushed it off and asked another question.

"Why do you even _have_ these?"

"Kaa-san kept them," Kamio said, stating the obvious. Because really, who threw out their kindergarten photos?

"Well, _duh_. I meant why are they _out_?" Uchimura asked, a valid question seeing as most high schoolers no longer have pictures of them as kindergarteners – and especially lots of them – lying around.

"Oh, that," Kamio says. He muttered something incoherent, and the group stareed at him.

"It's Kindergarten Day," Kamio told them, almost not sure whether to be embarrassed for himself or his mother at this point. "And she decided that we should celebrate."


	123. April Twenty Second

**[April Twenty-second]**

A/N: Today is very random questiony. To see how much you people remember, haha. Anyway, if anybody can tell me who her aunt is (it was kinda sorta not really mentioned in the other ficlet a while back about girl scouts) you will get extra brownie points and a dedication.

**//Girl Scout Leader Day//  
**

"Sakuno-chan, what're you writing?" Osakada Tomoka asked. The younger girl was currently leaning over her desk, writing was seemed to be a very long, in-depth letter. When Tomo did not get a response she asked, teasing, "Writing love letters?"

Sakuno went bright red; though they had been friends for years, she had never quite been able to get used to her friend's teasing. "N-no," she stammered, "I'm writing a thank you letter."

"Oh?" Tomo said, curious. They had known each other for years, and though Sakuno seemed like she would be the type, she never actually wrote letters. "To whom?"

"My aunt," Sakuno said, thinking for a moment before adding a few more words to the page in her curly handwriting.

"What for?" Tomo asked, still curious.

"Well she used to be my Girl Scout Troup Leader," Sakuno said, and Tomo remembered. "And today is Girl Scout Leader Day, so even though I haven't seen her in a few years I figured I'd at least send her a thank you letter."

* * *

**Insanely important edit! Kinda...** Anyway, the original names "Akio" and "Saku" as well as the fact that they were twins comes from Sandileina. But that was just used because I was very tired and it was late at night. Now they are no longer twins, and "Saku" has been changed to "Kenji." Oh, and there's been an age change too. Sorry for the long note!

**//National Jelly Bean Day//**

"Bunta," Yanagi started slowly, "what are these?" The two boys were currently hanging out at Marui's house, Yanagi telling his parents that he was staying after in the library to study. Of course, when Yanagi had gone looking for something in his boyfriend's drawers, he hadn't expected to find this many of them.

"They're… well, in case I need them."

"For what?" Yanagi asked, skeptical.

"You know," Marui said, trying to think of an accurate response. "In case I run out of other things…"

Yanagi snorted, but pulled out one of the packages and tossed it to the boy.

"You know, you really don't need five bags of jelly beans hidden in the back of your drawer," Yanagi said. Marui just shot him a glare.

"Well if I leave them out, then Akio and Kenji always come and find them. And then I have to deal with two sugar twins as well," Marui explained, tearing open the bag of jelly beans in his hand and downing a handful. Yanagi just shook his head, still amazed at how the boy managed to have an extremely high tolerance for unbearably sweet items in unbearably large quantities.

"Is there any reason you were stocking up on jelly beans in particular?" Yanagi asked. Normally when Marui started stock piling certain foods he had a reason. The boy just shrugged.

"Eh, just 'cause."

"'Just 'cause'?" Yanagi asked, skeptic. Marui looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or, in this case, the jelly bean bag.

"It's National Jelly Bean Day," the boy informed him, in a low whisper. "Just don't tell the insane children who share my house and may or may not be related to me, or I'll end up mugged by a ten and a twelve year old."

* * *

A/N: Though International Earth Day falls on the first day of Spring, Earth Day is on April twenty-second. According to my sources at least. :P

**//Earth Day//**

"What's this?" Yukimura asked, amused. Currently one Kirihara Akaya (the one that happened to belong to him) was planting a tree. Or attempting to, at any rate.

"'m trying to plant this stupid tree," he told Yukimura, glaring quite a bit at The Tree. The Tree stared back, but it didn't seem to be glaring. Instead, it was merely saying, "I am a tree, just a tree, think nothing of the way I am staring at you."

"Want some help?" Yukimura asked, getting down on his knees, taking the small hand spade and deepening Akaya's attempt at digging a hole. Meanwhile, Akaya continued to stare the tree down.

"I think it's laughing at me," Akaya told Yukimura, almost sounding worried. Yukimura resisted the urge to laugh.

"I highly doubt that," he told the boy. Yukimura removed the cloth wrapping before carefully placing the tree in the hole and filling it back up. Satisfied with the job, Yukimura stood up and helped Akaya inside to clean up. (The thing about Akaya and dirt was that, even if he was barely touching it, he always ended up covered it in.)

"Why were you planting a tree?" Yukimura asked, hoping to draw Akaya's attention away from the tree, which he was now scowling at.

"It's International Earth Day or something," Akaya told him. "And this weird guy kept bugging me until I bought a stupid tree from him. But I'm telling you, Seiichi, it does not like me." Yukimura dried off his hands and went to stand next to Akaya, taking a good long look at The Tree. After a moment, he tore his eyes away, rather disconcerted.

"I think you're right, 'Kaya," Yukimura said, surprised to find himself doing so. "How about next time we just plant flowers?"


	124. April Twenty Third

**[April Twenty-third]**

**Dedicated to XiiaoRaye for getting the twins.**

Important A/N: She got that they twins were Sandileina's. I borrowed the names and the twinness yesterday, because I was dying of lack of sleep and couldn't come up with something. But if you got the twenty zillion alerts from me replacing yesterday's chapter with correct details, you'd probably like to know that while I've kept Akio's name he is now a lovely twelve year old. Meanwhile, the other mysterious sibling - now Marui Kenji - is ten.

Aside from info on Marui's brothers, I'd like to just start by saying that the way these are written was very fun, but is also not something I had been expecting to write, by any means. So please, _please_ tell me what you think! Really. Because I actually enjoyed writing these a lot, but I'm also not sure if it's weird or not. (Oh, and the origin of this pairing was from my OC notecards. I make little notecards with OC's names, relations, birthdays, years in school, physical descriptions, et cetera and so on, to keep track. And when I was doing Akio's her's was next to it and somehow I totally fell in love with this pairing haha.) Ah, but enough with me! Please read and review!

**//World Laboratory Day//  
**

"Arwia-kun and Matsuki-kun," Okakura-sensei said, listing off the names she had paired up for their experiment that day. Looking down at the list, she rattled off a few more pairs, before giving the final one. "Yukimura-kun and Marui-kun."

Yukimura Shizuka's eyes widened slightly in shock. She was paired with Marui. Marui Akio. Which wasn't bad or anything – no, really it wasn't. It wasn't even that strange. It was just… too awkward. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been: normal circumstances meaning that the teacher you had didn't pair up her students by who she thought would make a good couple. (It was a proven fact that a third of the students she paired up did date for some portion of time.) And while normally she wouldn't have worried about being paired up… this was Marui Akio they were talking about. The boy she sort of not really knew but kind of fancied anyway.

Keeping her cool, because that's what Yukimura's did, she grabbed her bag and met up with Akio at the door.

"Hey," he said, friendly and non-awkwardly.

"Hey," she replied, smiling and hoping that her building nervousness wasn't showing. The two walked towards the back of the group of students to the lab, Shizuka putting her long navy hair into two braids.

"The science labs are supposed to be cool this year," Akio said, looking rather excited.

"You like science?" she asked, curious. He shook his head.

"Not really. But who doesn't like getting the chance to play with fire?" he said, grinning. Shizuka laughed. The boy was kind of like Niou-nii… but without all of the scary qualities to him. Finally the class arrived at the new science labs and the groups were allowed to start setting up.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun, Marui-kun," Okakura-sensei said, "I'm afraid the double lab tables are full. You two will have to work over here." The teacher pointed to the small lab table in the back room, which was highly secluded, and ushered the pair towards it, looking a little too pleased with the way the arrangements had worked out. Nonetheless, Shizuka and Akio got out the necessary supplies, read the lab directions, and started to work.

"Add lead (II) nitrate to potassium iodide," Akio read. Shizuka carefully poured the two liquids together, and while doing so Akio leaned in to watch. The liquid immediately changed to a bright yellow color; Shizuka didn't even see it. Albeit not wanting to, she couldn't quite pull her eyes away from Akio. The amazed look in those inquisitive chocolate colored eyes and the way his scarlet hair was framing his face just drew her in for a moment, until she abruptly snapped back out into the real world.

"Yukimura-chan?" he asked, worried. "Are you all right?"

"Ah, y-yeah," she said, trying hard not to blush. Her efforts were futile and she felt the heat creep up her cheeks. Looking away abruptly, she muttered, "Let's just balance the equation." Akio nodded, though she couldn't see it.

"Sounds cool." The next few minutes were spent determining the product of the two substances and balancing them. After they had finished Akio looked down the list, grinning. "Good thing it's World Laboratory Day," he said, "because we've got eleven more of these."

* * *

**//National World Book Day//** - as in books in the world, not the actual encyclopedia.

Marui Akio was your typical twelve year old boy. He was rambunctious. He liked hanging out with his friends and he liked playing soccer and, though he would never admit it, he liked hanging out with his siblings. He also liked girls. Or, well, okay, one girl, mainly: Yukimura Shizuka.

He didn't really know her very well, just that she was his older brother's friend's younger sister. And that was a bizarre connection gap, to say the least. Plus, they didn't really share the same interests. He loved soccer; she was into art. He took after his older brother, and had more of a sweet tooth; she seemed to prefer things that were more bland, or even on the spicy side. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box (though he did have some brains, mind you); she was acing all of her courses with ease, and generally spend her lunch hours in the library.

Which was why he was in the library. He wasn't normally one to creeper her, because that was… well, creepy. But after being put together today in science by their creepy, match-making teacher, he had just felt compelled to go to the library at lunch. Not to follow her, per se, just to… see if she was there. Yeah, that was it.

Which, of course, she was. She spent most of her days there. Not that she didn't have friends, because everybody liked her – apparently being a Yukimura did that to people. Shizuka just tended to be more introverted, at least as far as her personal life went. She could talk to you for hours about the news at school or that test in algebra, but she'd never mention much outside of it. Which was the stuff Akio really wanted to find out.

Walking in, he found her sitting alone at a table in the corner, facing toward him. He headed over towards the shelves in that direction – the poetry section, unfortunately – and nonchalantly pretended to scan the titles. As he was doing so, she spoke.

"You like poetry?" she said, seeming both curious and surprised. Akio shrugged, trying not to blush: he knew nothing about poetry.

"Eh… kinda," he muttered, wishing he had come up with the rest of his plan before he had attracted her attention.

"So not really?" she said, amused. Akio shrugged, attempting to disappear by sinking somewhat into his school blazer. Shizuka just smiled and motioned to the chair next to her. Shocked but in a nice way, Akio obliged and sat down next to her.

"What're you reading?" he asked her, changing the subject. Thankfully, she subject flowed, and she started talking.

"Ah, it's not really reading. More like looking." She flipped the cover open and Akio realized it was an art book. "For club tomorrow we're supposed to find a list of our favorite works and artists, and discuss how they influence our style – or how we'd like them too."

"That's cool," he said, not totally sure what that meant but knowing that he liked how animated and passionate she seemed to be on the subject. She nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"Eh, not much. Just got bored and lunch and figured I might as well wander around."

"Near my table?" she asked, skeptic but amused. Akio managed to avoid turning red.

"Whatever," Shizuka commented smiling as the bell back to class rang, "it was nice talking to you." He tentatively followed her out of the library and back to class. Just as they walked in the door she turned to him and smiled. "Oh and happy World Book Day."

* * *

**//Take a Chance Day//**

Yukimura Shizuka spent the afternoon pondering. Classes were boring – she had math and history, two of her least favorite subjects. So instead of paying attention to the history of the ancient Romans and how to graph equations in slope intercept form (she didn't care, and she would never need to know) she mulled over the day's events.

First, she and Akio had been put together in science. Which normally would have meant nothing, if they hadn't been lucky enough to get Okakura-sensei this year, who had decided to pair up lab partners by who would make cute couples. But whatever, right? All that meant was that they would look cute together. Except… she kind of hoped that Okakura-sensei was right. She had known she liked Akio beforehand; he was cute, especially when he was concentrating on things like math problems. But they were only in their first year of junior high school, not even thirteen yet – they didn't have a chance of actually getting together. Did they?

Not that she had thought. Besides, what were the odds that he liked her back? They couldn't have been in her favor. But still…

He had come and found her during lunch. And she knew that he had specifically come and found _her_ – Akio never read poetry (what twelve year old boy did?) and he never spent his lunch hour in the library. He either spent it in the cafeteria goofing off, or on the open field playing soccer, but never anywhere near books – not even when they had major tests that afternoon.

And during this afternoon of mulling, Yukimura Shizuka had decided something: she was going to take a chance. She had no where to be directly after school, and knowing the day her brother and his boyfriend would probably be home, so staying out was a plus for her as well. (Not that she didn't like both Seii-nii and Kiri-nii, but they could get so _loud_.) Akio had soccer practice that day, and since she had nothing better to so she might as well watch. It couldn't hurt her chances, could it? No, it couldn't. And even if it did, that's what Take a Chance Day was all about: taking a chance.

* * *

**//National Zucchini Bread Day//**

Marui Bunta liked baking. The general misconception with this was that he only baked sweet things – or really, that you _could_ only back sweet things. Which was definitely false. So on this sunny April day the now-seventeen-year-old was baking some zucchini bread.

"Zucchini?" Yanagi asked skeptically. "It's not even in season this time of year."

"Well duh," Marui said. Yanagi looked at him, confused, until Marui elaborated. "The whole point is that it's when you're not so sick of all of the zucchini!"

"Of course, what was I thinking," Yanagi commented dryly, but went back to watching Marui work. Though the older boy had originally worried his boyfriend would be bored while he baked, Marui had quickly learned that Yanagi actually rather enjoyed it – both the gathering of new information and the watching Marui cook.

"So what's up with the zucchini bread anyway?" Yanagi asked, curious. After all, since zucchini wasn't in season, the placement of making zucchini bread was rather weird. However, before Marui could answer, the front door was flung open and into the kitchen bolted a rather flushed Marui Akio.

"Whoa, Akio, what's up?" Marui asked as he watched the boy steady himself against the counter. Akio had been in such a rush that he hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes.

"I… well… you see…" Akio blurted, not sure what he was trying to say. The boy looked almost panicked, and Marui put a hand on his head to try and calm him.

"Hey, go take off your shoes then come back," he said, and the younger boy did as instructed. When he returned to the kitchen he seemed much more calm, though he was still definitely flustered.

"Sit," Marui commanded, leaving his zucchini bread to the side. "What happened?"

"Well… you know how like… when you like some one… sometimes you say things… and you feel really really really _really_ stupid but then sometimes they don't actually think they're stupid and then something good happens but then you do something else and you feel stupid but then it really doesn't turn out to be stupid at all and then you really don't even know what's happening so you just say something and she laughs and smiles and then things just slip out?" Akio said extremely fast, finally stopping to breath. Marui took this in for a moment and looked at him, curious.

"Tell me what happened in the simplest way possible," Marui instructed. Akio thought for a moment, then went nearly the same color as his hair.

"I asked out Yukimura Shizuka."

There was a stunned silence.

"You asked out Mura's little sister?" Marui said, incredulous. Immediately his mind bolted to how the again-captain would take this; Yukimura just seemed like the over zealous, protecting big brother. Akio nodded, clearly not quite sure how to react.

"Did she say yes?" This time Yanagi asked the question. Akio went an even deeper shade of red, if this was possible, but nodded. Yanagi opened his eyes, amazed.

"The probability of that was… well, extremely slim. Though that may just be because of the probability of Seiichi killing anyone who even attempted to get near his younger sister." At this, Akio paled, eyes widening.

"Crap," Marui muttered, equally pale. "I'mma go call Mura," he said, heading off to his room. Akio followed, heading into his own room as well, and leaving Yanagi sitting at the kitchen counter alone.

Oh well, Yanagi thought. Apparently National Zucchini Bread Day just wouldn't be celebrated quite so soon.

* * *

**//Lover's Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi was having a rather pleasant afternoon. School that day had been exceptionally easy, and both he and Akaya had gotten off with less then twenty minutes of homework. Which meant that they had had time to go hang out at the street courts for an hour _and_ head back to his house for a rather enjoyable make-out sessions, without his younger sister interrupting.

Marui interrupting, however, was another thing.

"What Bunta?" Yukimura snapped, more than slightly annoyed by the three phone calls Marui had dialed in the past four minutes. Finally the ringing had gotten so annoying that he had picked it up, leaving a very annoyed Akaya to send death glares towards the phone and pout.

"Did you know Jackal has a girlfriend?" the boy asked. Yukimura sighed.

"Yes, yes I did. He and Okakura-kun hooked up like a week ago. Is that all you had to tell me?" Yukimura snapped again. Marui could tell that he had interrupted at a very bad time, but didn't hang up out of fear just yet.

"Actually… um… well…"

"What is it Bunta?" Yukimura asked, trying to restrain the amount of frustration in his voice; while he was exceptionally irritated, if Marui really did have a purpose for calling, he wasn't going to get it out of him by showing just how annoyed he was.

"Well… you know how Akio and your sister are in the same class?"

"Yes," Yukimura responded, slowly and rather condescending. Was this all Marui had interrupted them for?

"Well… you know how like… how… well…" Marui couldn't quite find the words. He made several more attempts at starting the sentence, while Akaya banged his head against the wall and Yukimura attempted to air-strangle Marui. Just as Yukimura was about to hang up, there came a clattering from the opposite end of the house; Shizuka was home. The clatter came closer, and a rather loud knock was heard from his door.

"It's open," he said, though it always was. The knock was merely precautionary – after walking in on the two once, Shizuka had never again forgotten to knock.

"Seii-nii, guess what?" she exclaimed rather breathless. He smiled, his mood brightening simply by how excited she was.

"What?" he asked. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, grinning.

"Akio-kun asked me out!" she exclaimed, jumping onto the bed next to Akaya. The boy gave her a high five.

"Niiice," Akaya said, very amused, mainly because Marui apparently had more trouble telling Yukimura that their siblings were dating than Yukimura's sister did.

"Congrats," Yukimura said, smiling. From the other end, Yukimura could hear Marui breath a sigh of relief. "Are you all right Bunta?" he asked, now almost worried about the damage Marui may have gone through due to his slightly brutal tone. Marui nodded, though Yukimura couldn't see it.

"Yeah. I mean, well, just… yeah. Bye Mura," the boy responded, still somewhat flustered, and hung up. Yukimura put the phone down, amused, and turned to Shizuka – who was currently speaking at a pace that normal humans shouldn't have been able to understand about what had happened that day – and to Akaya – who was currently listening to Shizuka. He allowed the girl to finish and for Akaya to give feedback and make comments where necessary, until she finally seemed finished.

"Congrats again," he said, giving her a one-armed hug. She practically beamed at him and nodded. "Now um…" he gave a slight cough and she got the message. Getting up she practically skipped out of the room. Just as she was about to close the door, he stopped her. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Lover's Day."


	125. April Twenty Fourth

**[April Twenty-fourth]**

**//Pig in a Blanket Day//  
**

Marui was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Or, rather, _Maruis_. Two of them, to be precise: Marui Bunta and Marui Kenji.

"Sausages are on the bottom shelf," the elder Marui said as Kenji went digging through the refrigerator. Marui, meanwhile, finished adding the eggs to his bowl and stirring. He flicked some water onto the skillet, watching is sizzle, and gave a satisfied grin.

Yanagi Renji watched, amused. He had no cooking stills – a fact Marui had learned the hard way, after spending an entire afternoon pestering Yanagi until he had finally agreed to attempt to cook. No, Yanagi had learned that the cooking was best left to the Maruis, and as such he was observing. Which, though Marui always asked if he was bored, he quite enjoyed, especially on days like today, where he had no time limit. (He had told his parents that he was spending the night at Yukimura's, and while they were in the loop enough to know that his friend was dating, they were out enough not to know that it was to another guy.)

"Found them!" Kenji called, head popping up abruptly from behind the counter. The ten year old reached for the other pan next to Marui, and began heating it up while taking the sausages out of their packaging.

"Make like twelve," Marui told him as he placed the first four silver dollar pancakes on a plate. Kenji nodded, while Marui began the next batch of small pancakes. The brother's cooked in relative silence, only the snap and pop of the food cooking and the occasional minor yelp as one or the other touched something that was too hot. Then, as if on cue, the pair finished cooking at the exact same time and turned to set things on the front counter.

It was rather interesting to Yanagi, actually, how in-synch any of the Maruis seemed to be when cooking. No matter how much or what they were making, they never ran into each other – and depending on how many were in a kitchen at the same time, and how much food they were preparing, it could almost be considered a different art form. Because while cooking was an art form, this was something different; this was fluid, graceful, and somehow poetic, which made no sense to Yanagi seeing as they were only preparing food.

"Oi, Renji, you still with us?" Marui asked, waving a hand in front of the taller boy's face. Yanagi nodded, snapping out of his pensive state.

"Yeah," he said. Kenji's face fell slightly.

"Does this mean I can't have his pigs in a blanket?" the boy asked. Marui snorted but patted the boy on the head.

"Not today. But if we make more tomorrow I'll let you have some of mine." Despite this fact, Kenji's face did not light up as much as Marui had hoped it would.

"But," he started complaining, "Pig in a Blanket Day is only today!"


	126. April Twenty Fifth

**[April Twenty-fifth]**

**//East Meets West Day//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi yawned, open his eyes, and glanced at the clock. 5:21. Far too early to wake up on a Saturday, and especially one where there was nothing planned. Smiling slightly and content that he could go back to bed for several more hours, he rolled over to go back to bed. Only to realize that the Kirihara Akaya who had fallen asleep beside him the previous night was no longer there. He looked around for a moment, wondering if his still sleep-fogged brain just wasn't registering the boy (which was highly unlikely) but finally came to the firm conclusion that Akaya was no longer in the room. Sighing, he got up and went to find the boy.

Luckily it didn't take long; Akaya was leaning against the railing on his back patio, staring into the distance.

"Hey," Yukimura said softly, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and resting his chin on Akaya's shoulder. Akaya leaned back to look at him.

"Hey," he responded.

"Why're you up so early?" he asked, not incriminating but curious. Akaya shrugged.

"Eh, just thinking," he replied, a kind of vague air surrounding him.

"You wanna talk?" Yukimura asked, not quite sure how to read into this. Akaya did a lot of thinking (contrary to popular belief), but it was rare he actually got up to think at an ungodly hour of the morning. Akaya shook his head.

"Nah, it's nothing important. It's actually really stupid."

"Try me," Yukimura said, smiling. Akaya sighed but rolled his eyes; Yukimura was the type of person who, though he didn't want to appear to be prying, had a way of getting anything out of you – even the well-trained Kirihara Akaya.

"Seriously," Akaya said, but Yukimura just raised an eyebrow. Finally the boy answered. "It's East Meets West Day, and it just seemed a peculiar idea." Yukimura smiled: that was so like Akaya, to be off on some weird thought, even at a strange hour of the day.

"Well I'm not sure they mean it literally," he told the boy, kissing him on the forehead. Akaya smiled and rolled his eyes, before Yukimura continued, smirking. "But if I'm east and your west, then I think I would very much like to meet you."

"I think I could go for that." Akaya grinned, and he and Yukimura headed back inside. Apparently he wouldn't be getting much more sleep after all.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing about penguins and Yagyuu. They don't belong to me. They belong to Sandileina.

**//World Penguin Day//**

"Roshi, what _is_ that?" Niou Masaharu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"A penguin," Yagyuu replied with a straight face.

"Um, right. And why is it _purple_?" Niou asked, resisting the urge to snort. Yagyuu shrugged.

"Ask Akaya-kun. He's the one who made it."

"The brat made you a purple penguin?" Niou asked, snorting. Yagyuu nodded.

"He muttered something about penguins and them being purple and how that somehow reminded him of me and so… I ended up with a stuffed penguin." By this time, Niou was practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"The brat… made… purple… penguin…" he managed to get out around bouts of hysteric laughter. Yagyuu nodded, his straight face falling as he started chuckling.

"Well if it make any difference, it is World Penguin Day," Yagyuu mentioned. Niou didn't even hear him. He was too busy attempting to breathe.


	127. April Twenty Sixth

**[April Twenty-sixth]**

**//Administrative Assistants' Day//  
**

Nishi Kei groaned. Here he was, his third job switch in practically a month. Apparently he was rubbish at reporting news, whether on television or paper. So he had aimed for something lower. Sure, it was much more mundane, but it was easy enough, and he would blend into the background so that certain individuals wouldn't be able to find him.

Or so he thought.

But he was once again proven wrong. Apparently the boy had some kind of tracking senses, because he was exceptionally good at finding him, no matter where he transferred.

Which was why Nishi Kei had finally accepted the fact that his life was curses with the presence of Kirihara Akaya.

So when he went into work as an administrative assistant (because secretary sounded so much less… well, important), he hadn't run from the boy. Instead, he merely sighed and welcomed defeat with open arms, accepting strange offerings of bizarre-looking food items and wishes of "Happy Administrative Assistants' Day."

At least until his boss had thrown both of them out.

* * *

**//Hug an Australian Day//**

Kirihara Akaya hated English. Or, really, had hated it, possibly because he had never had a teacher who had held his attention long enough to teach it to him. This year, however, he had just the kind of teacher needed. Somehow, Yoshida-sensei seemed to get that English wasn't all that fun or easy, at least for him. So she did things to, well, make it fun. Like drawing pictures or playing charades. She had even offered to help him practice on Sunday mornings, an offer which he had actually accepted with enthusiasm.

Which was why he was at school right now, working on his English.

"The cat is white. It likes to sleep, because it runs often. It is named mittens," Akaya said, reading what he had just written on the board in English. Yoshida-sensei smiled.

"Good work," she told him, in English. This only delighted Akaya, because he had actually understood what she was saying. "Can you write four sentences about your family, please?" Akaya nodded, and got to work. Ten minutes later, after much brain wracking and ceiling squinting, four sentences were written.

"I have a mother, a father, and an older sister. They do not like me but that is okay. I also have a dog and a cat. My dog is named Sprinkles and my cat is named Mittens," Akaya read in English, carefully working the foreign language around his mouth. He was actually surprised how well it sounded – much more like Yoshida-sensei's perfect English than Marui-senpai's broken spazz. (That was probably why all of his senpai had made sure Marui didn't even attempt to tutor him in English.)

Yoshida-sensei nodded, smiling, and peeled a small sticker off of a sheet to place on his notebook. It was childish, but she had found that placing stickers on Akaya's notebook and having him write out the name of the object, spell it, and use it in a sentence, was really helping his English vocabulary. The second it was stuck, Akaya looked at it, trying hard to remember what it was.

"Kangaroo," he said after a few minutes, almost surprised that he could remember. She nodded and asked him to come up with a sentence. He thought for a moment, screwing up his eyes as he tried to remember certain verbs.

"I would like to hug a kangaroo," he said. Yoshida-sensei looked at him, curious. With any other student she would have assumed that the strange sentence was merely due to a limited verb remembrance, but they hadn't even gone over "would" or "hug" recently.

"Why is that?" she asked in English. Akaya stopped to piece together a sentence.

"Kangaroos are Australian," he explained carefully, hoping he wasn't mixing up his words. "It is Hug an Australian Day."

* * *

**//National Pretzel Day//**

"Whoooa," Nori exclaimed in awe. "How do you do that?"

"Watch," Marui said, amused. He grabbed a ball of dough and stretched it out. Then quickly he flipped it right about the table, gave it a switch, and set the pretzel down. Nori continued to stare, amazed.

"That's so cool," she whispered. He rolled his eyes, amused by the expression on the young girl's face.

"Want to try?" he asked, handing her a ball of dough. She nodded, still wide-eyed, and attempted.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what it was: an attempt. Her dough went flying in about three different directions, and it ended up a lumpy mess. In addition, she had somehow managed to knock over an entire bowl of flour, and it had gone flying everywhere, covering both her and Marui, and knocking her to the floor. Nonetheless, Marui couldn't help but laugh.

"Here," he said, extending a hand to help her up. "Well… that definitely…"

"Could have gone better?" she said, glad that he wasn't mad. "Sorry Marui-kun."

"Nah. It was your first time," he said, trying to scrape some of the flower on the counter into the trash. Suddenly, Yamazaki-san stuck his head back.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, though he was looking the opposite direction.

"Everything's fine," Nori chimed, hoping he wouldn't hurt them too badly. The man turned around, saw the mess, and sighed.

"Shimura-kun," he told her very gently, "please, please, _please_ do not go touching the baking materials." She turned bright red, but nodded. "And Marui-kun, are those pretzels almost done?" Marui nodded.

"Yeah, a big batch should be out of the oven in a few minutes. Why're they going so fast today?" he asked, curious. Pretzels were one of his specialties, but normally they didn't fly off the shelves so fast. Yamazaki-san was about to answer, when Nori turned around, proud that she knew.

"It's National Pretzel Day!" she said, and in doing so she knocked over another bowl of flour. Both men sighed. National Pretzel Day or not, Shimura Nori shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen.

* * *

**//Richter Scale Day//**

Kirihara Akaya woke with a start. He looked around, not quite sure what had woken him. His sleep fogged brain began to process things, and he realized that it had seemed like something had run across the bed – Sprinkles or Mittens, perhaps.

Which wasn't possible. Because Marui-senpai still had Sprinkles for some bizarre reason, and Mittens was staying at Seiichi's house for the time being. Wasn't she?

_Mittens is with you, right?_ Akaya quickly typed on his cell and sent. Thirty seconds later – something he hadn't expected, because normally at this hour his boyfriend was well asleep and hard to wake – he received a reply.

'_Yeah. Why?'_ it read.

_I thought something ran across my bed_ he replied. He waited for about two minutes, when he finally got a response.

'_According to Renji'_ it began '_we've just had an earthquake.'_

_Seriously?_ Akaya typed back.

'_Renji doesn't normally make earthquakes up. It was only a 1.7 though.'_ Yukimura informed him.

_Wait… how does he know??? _

'_Haha, this is Renji, Akaya. I think he's actually got a Richter scale set up in his room or something.'_

_A richeter-what?_

'_Richter Scale. It's what they use to measure earthquakes.'_

_Oh… right then. Going back to bed, ily._

'_Love you too, Kaya. And Happy Richter Scale Day.' _


	128. Fourth Week in April

**[Fourth Week of April]**

**//Administrative Assistants' Week//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi was generally a late sleeper. He was one of those people who would have rather had school start at ten, and end at six then start at eight and end at four. And so he normally took full advantage of his weekend sleeping time. Today, however, he was up, wide and awake, because of a certain somebody knocking on his door.

"G'morning 'Kaya," he said, albeit rather grumpily. Normally the boy was smart enough to know not to wake him. However, Yukimura's rather bad mood was replaced with worry when the younger boy simply trudged into his house, taking off his shoes before flopping down on Yukimura's couch without as much as a good morning kiss.

"What's up?" he asked, rather worried, as he sat down next to the boy. Akaya honestly looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

"So I was going to wish Nishi-san a happy Administrative Assistants' Day, because he became an administrative assistant which is just another word for secretary but anyway he didn't look too happy so I was trying to cheer him up but it didn't work and then this guy came out and I think he was Nishi-san's boss and he got really, _really_ mad and he kicked us out and I think he might have fired Nishi-san and that would be bad, because then I can't go wish him a happy Administrative Assistants' _Week_," Akaya said, all in one breath. Yukimura took this in for a moment, and almost laughed, glad that nothing was actually seriously wrong.

"Well," he suggested, as kindly as possible, "I think that we should _both_ go back to bed, and then maybe later we can go find Renji's uncle and you can wish _him_ a happy Administrative Assistants' Week."

* * *

**//Karaoke Week//**

"What?" asked Shishido Ryou, suspicious.

"Ore-sama has decided to allow you all to be graced by his wonderful singing voice," Atobe told them. "As such, we are going to go karaoke." Despite this bizarre announcement, the previous-regulars agreed. Though not all of them had made it as regulars in high school, they were still high up there, and after a year under the great Atobe Keigo – which meant they were some of the only people he would actually hang out with – they had actually all formed a bizarre, friendship-like bond.

Of course, being Atobe Keigo, they did not need to go out to karaoke. Instead, they simply walked down a flight of stairs and a suspiciously long hall, until they were met with what a normal human would have found to be an extravagant karaoke set up. But these were not normal human beings, nor were they even normal Hyotei students – they were friends of Atobe Keigo, and they were long used to the extravagant nature of everything Atobe.

So all eight students (for somehow even Hiyoshi had been inducted into their little circle of friends) sat down and spent the next hour enjoying themselves. They laughed when Shishido hit quite a few extremely wrong notes (bar Ohtori, who had assured his senpai that they really weren't bad, and that he really hadn't been cringing, honestly, and that the boy definitely wasn't tone deaf he just… wasn't the most musically talented). They made gagging noises as Oshitari sang some sickeningly sweet love song to a particular redhead in the room (though, despite their actions, they all had to admit that, _damn_, Oshitari could sing). And they all sniggered when "the great Ore-sama" missed a few words in a relatively well-known song, yet could sing all of the lyrics to some bizarre one in Italian.

And they all – even Hiyoshi – quite enjoyed finding out that it was Karaoke Week. Because then they would get to do it all over again tomorrow.


	129. April Twenty Seventh

**[April Twenty-seventh]**

**//Tell a Story Day//  
**

"Sae-nii!" five year old Kimi exclaimed as the older boy walked into the ward. He smiled, picking her up carefully.

"Hey Ki-mi-chan," he said, stretching each syllable and making the girl giggle. Carefully balancing her in one arm, he signed in with his other and headed off towards the play room.

"Where's Akira?" he asked, curious; the boy wasn't in the room. Kimi's five year old grin faltered for a moment, but it was back up in a flash.

"Kira's not feeling well," she said, though she didn't sound too worried. "But Okasawa-sensei said he's just got a cold."

"Well," Saeki suggested, "how about we go pick out a book and I'll read you two a story?" Kimi nodded, seeming to like this suggestion.

"Can you read the one about the princess again?" she asked, hopeful. He thought.

"Actually, change of plan," he told her. Her face fell, before he continued. "I'm going to tell you a perfectly original story." Her ears perked up, and she looked very interested.

"Really?" she said, almost not believing him. Before he could respond, they had made it to Akira's room.

"Kira!" she exclaimed, jumping up on his bed. He coughed slightly, but smiled and was clearly very happy to see her.

"Kimi," he responded, clearly glad to see her. "Sae-nii."

"Hey Akira, how're you feeling?" he asked. The boy shrugged.

"Been better, but been worse," the boy said, suppressing a cough. Saeki pulled one of the chairs in the room over, and Kimi snuggled next to Akira.

"Sae-nii's gonna tell us a story!" she said, excited. Saeki nodded.

"Well apparently I can't get out of it now," he said, laughing. "Well let's see then…

"Once upon a time, there was a princess and a prince."

"Princes aren't that cool," Akira commented. Saeki gave a wry smile.

"All right. Then once upon a time there was a princess and a Russian ninja spy. The princess was very beautiful and kind and caring, like all princesses were. She had lovely black hair and very pretty purple eyes, and she was friends with all of the animals.

"And, like all good princesses, she fell in love with a wonderful prince – er, Russian ninja spy. And, like all Russian ninja spies, he had many secret, dangerous missions to go on. So many days he would have to leave the beautiful princess at her castle, until he could make sure she was safe from harm," he said. The story continued on in this fashion, Saeki weaving a web of words and the two children listening eagerly. At last, after nearly half an hour, they both drifted off. He smiled looking up and seeing the way Kimi was snuggled into Akira's side. Carefully he picked her up, taking her back to her own room in order to ensure she didn't get sick as well, before signing himself out.

Leaving the cancer ward, he gave a slight smile. It really was amazing what an hour on Tell a Story Day could do.


	130. April Twenty Eighth

**[April Twenty-eighth]**

A/N: First, sorry if the spacing is weird. Second, the poem isn't a "great" poem, but I attempted to come up with something at midnight, because... I don't know, because! Third, whoever gets review 666 gets a special prize or something! (Give me a challenge fic or something... I dunno... it'll be placed above other requests. :P Sorry for those of you waiting!)

**//Great Poetry Reading Day//  
**

"_If is whispered sweet nothings into your ear,_

_Would you listen? Would you hear?"_ Oshitari Yuushi read, holding his favorite readhead. Mukahi Gakuto sank into his arms, relaxing into the strong embrace and soothed by the deep drawl of the other boy.

"_The desire I hold, so close at heart_

_For you are nearby, but we're far apart._

_My love is a river, it flows ever so_

_Temperate and waiting, it does never go._

_So waste not, want not, do not despair,_

_Though years may pass by, I shall be right here._

_If only you take my words to be dear,_

_Though I whisper sweet nothings into your ear."_

"Love you," Gakuto muttered, almost asleep.

"I know," Yuushi said, almost teasing, as he ran tanned fingers through crimson locks. Gakuto ignored the tone, simply sinking deeper into the larger boy's embrace.

"And I love you," Yuushi continued, whispering into his boyfriend's ear. "More than the moon and more than the stars. More than the fields and the flowers and the mountains, even though I know you want to climb them so badly."

"Sweet nothings," Gakuto muttered, nearly inaudible. _Oh well,_ was his last thought before drifting off, _at least they had the purpose of fulfilling Great Poetry Reading Day.

* * *

_

**//Kiss Your Mate Day//**

Kirihara Akaya was sitting on his bed, finishing up a project for English. It was going well, and he hadn't waited until the last minute like he normally did. (Although, strangely, Yukimura had procrastinated on his French project, which was why they were currently separated.)

So he definitely hadn't expected the door to his house, much less his bedroom, fly open. But it had. And it revealed one flushed, rather red, Yukimura Shizuka.

"You do realize you're in the wrong house, right?" he commented wryly, though patted the spot next to him. She just rolled her eyes and accepted the offer.

"So, what's up?" he asked, since she wasn't one to normally appear at his house.

"Well," she said, stretching the word and giving it the undertone of something secretive.

"Come on, tell me," he said, smiling. From her expression, it was definitely something good.

"Akio kissed me," she squeaked out. Akaya grinned.

"When?" he asked, though he knew it had to have been very recently.

"When we were walking home," she muttered, almost – thought not quite – retreating behind her hair.

"Nice. How was it?" he asked, amused. Shizuka went a strange shade of red and chewed on a strand of navy hair.

"Really nice," she muttered, almost embarrassed. Akaya just smiled; seeing her like that reminded him of his days as a freshman.

"Well that's definitely a good thing, seeing as that's how it's supposed to be," he said grinning. She glared at him for a second, but it didn't last long; her glee broke through.

"Well as long as he keeps it up I think you've definitely got a keeper," Akaya told her. She nodded, and seemed to be contemplating something for a moment. Then, as suddenly as she came, she left.

"Thanks Kiri-nii," she called and waved as she left his house and ran down the street. Akaya ran a hand through his hair, still grinning and rather amused. He'd have to tell Marui-senpai just how cool of a younger brother he had: After all, few people recognized Kiss Your Mate Day anymore.


	131. April Twenty Ninth

**[April Twenty-ninth]**

A/N: I fail at Seigaku. Sorry. Oh, and that 666 review is still up for the taking. :D

**//Shrimp Scampi Day//  
**

Kawamura Takashi sighed. Here he was, sitting in his friend's kitchen – which wasn't something odd. In fact, there were a… lot of people sitting in said kitchen. But the fact that they were taking perfectly good shrimp, which would taste much better in sushi (though they might be glowing due to a bit of P. Phosphorium) and cooking them. And sure, he could appreciate the art of cooking, probably more so than anyone else he knew. But when they were taking shrimp of that quality and frying them up with garlic, butter, and tossing in some pasta… it just wasn't something he could condone.

Which was probably why most of the old Seigaku regulars had kept him away from the cooking in the first place; if he didn't have a frying pan in his hands, they didn't have to worry about being smote. Not even on Shrimp Scampi Day.

* * *

Clarifying A/N: Just so everybody knows, April twenty ninth marks the beginning of Golden Week in Japan. Greenery Day is actually the first day on that list of holidays, I think. (Funny thing is, I wasn't planning on celebrating the Golden Week holidays, so I don't know if I'll do the others, but this was on my list, so yeah. :P)

**//Greenery Day//**

Kirihara Akaya lay on his back, spread-eagled. It was the end of April, almost May, and even at eleven in the morning the day was pleasantly warm, which complimented the freshly cut grass he was lying in nicely. Somewhere behind him, he heard a door slide open and closed, and a few moments later Yukimura Seiichi sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

"Enjoying the weather I see," the older boy said, both amused and affectionate. Akaya just nodded, eyes still closed.

"It's really nice out," he murmured. Yukimura nodded in agreement, though Akaya couldn't see, before lying out next to the younger boy. Akaya quickly scuttled over, resting his head on the still taller boy's chest, and opening his eyes slightly.

"It's nice having no school," the freshman muttered.

"That it is," Yukimura agreed. He gazed into the sky; the sun wasn't quite high enough to blind him, merely enough to force him to tilt his gaze in another direction.

"And it's pretty out," Akaya muttered, rather sleepy. Yukimura chuckled.

"Does this mean you'll forgive me for all of the 'horrible monstrous gardening' I put you through?" he asked, amused. Akaya nodded, opening his eyes to look up at the boy.

"Eh, it's the end of the month, so yes. Besides, it's Greenery Day – and any holiday we get out of school for is worth celebrating."


	132. April Thirtieth

**[April Thirtieth]**

**Dedicated to Charmane**, for the 666th review, haha! XD (It seems you have amusing luck, my dear.) Oh, and a giant huge shout out to EVERYBODY who reads and especially those who review! Wow, it's been four months already! Time sure does fly!

**//Hairstyle Appreciation Day//  
**

"Oi, weirdo," Shishido Ryou called. A few feet in front of him, Mukahi Gakuto huffed. After several more calls, each by different names, Gakuto finally turned around.

"What?" he demanded angrily, attempting to look as tall as possible. Which, seeing as he was only five foot three – and Shishido was now almost five foot nine – was quite a failed attempt. Nonetheless, he still tried, and Shishido had to try hard to resist the strong urge to laugh. Instead, he grinned, amused, and ruffled the older boy's now drastically shortened hair.

"Asshole," Gakuto muttered under his breath, barely audible though Shishido still caught it. He just continued grinning, amused.

"I'm likin' the new hair," Shishido commented. Gakuto regarded him for a second, trying to figure out if he actually meant it.

"Seriously?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Shishido nodded sincerely.

"Yeah. It's weird though, seeing is so short, since you've had it at least chin length since like, what, the first year of junior high?"

"It was longer than that then," Gakuto informed him. "I cut it there in like November of second year."

"Well whatever. Point is, I don't think anybody's seen you with hair this short since… well… actually, I don't know," Shishido said, actually surprised. Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"Well it hasn't been this short in years. So point, taken, I guess. I really only cut it 'cause Kaa-san's been pissing at me to do it for years now, and it got to the point that I said 'eh, what the hell.' You seriously don't think it looks that ridiculous though?" he asked, for once wanting Shishido's valid opinion. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, it looks fine – it's just kinda weird at the moment. But yeah, it's fine," Shishido told him, and then added as an afterthought, just to back up his opinion, "and I'm not just saying that because it's Hairstyle Appreciate Day." Gakuto rolled his eyes, managing to somehow reach up the extra six or so inches and smack him on the back of the head, before running off to the mysterious Atobe mansion for impromptu practice, Shishido trailing behind him.

* * *

**//National Honesty Day//**

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Like, honestly honestly?"

"Yes, like honestly honestly. As honest as you can get. That's kind of the meaning of the world 'honest'."

"Well," Jiroh started, seeming to contemplate his decision for a while. Gakuto sat next to him on the bench nonchalantly, though internally nervous. Jiroh grinned. "Oh relax. It looks fine. Honestly."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Honestly honestly? You're not probably being just like Shishido and saying such as a result of today apparently being Hairstyle Appreciation Day?" Gakuto questioned, and Jiroh saw some of the self-consciousness peak out behind the hardened Hyotei shell.

"Seriously, it's totally fine," Jiroh said, attempting to reassure the boy as best as possible. Which was quite a feat, seeing as Gakuto could get rather panicky over the smallest things sometimes. "Anyway, has Oshitari seen it yet?" Gakuto shook his head, and Jiroh understood why such nervousness was present.

"Ah. Well, it looks fine, _trust me_. Beside," Jiroh said, that unique, mysterious twinkle in his eyes, "it's also National Honesty Day."


	133. May Month Long Holidays

**[May Month Long Holidays]**

**//Date Your Mate Month//  
**

Kikumaru Eiji looked away, mainly in order to avoid looking Oishi in the eye. Things were confusing – and had been confusing for quite some time - and he didn't really know what this meant.

Because, after a bizarre on-off, n ever really coming out, never admitting but never denying relationship, Oishi had finally asked him out. And as much as Eiji wanted to say yes, he was cautious: was it for real?

"I mean, if you don't want to then just say so and maybe we can just pretend I never asked?" Oishi rambled, nervous. Eiji sat there on the couch, almost to quite for comfort, contemplating the situation.

"If you're for real, then yes," Eiji said slowly, cautious. Oishi nodded, trying to find a way to convey that he was.

"Yeah. I mean, I've… I dunno, been meaning to ask for a while and I just… haven't quite had… well…" Oishi stopped collecting his thoughts for a moment. "I've wanted to ask you for a long time now but I was just… too afraid and didn't quite… well, I suppose you could say I didn't quite have the right motivation." The boy looked so flustered that Eiji couldn't help but smile.

"I just didn't know if you really ever wanted to officially hook up," Eiji said, still hesitant, though his tone was much lighter than it had previously been.

"Yeah. I mean, well…" Oishi trailed off, looking embarrassed. Eiji looked at him, curious.

"I did, and have. But the whole reason I finally asked was…"

"Was?" Eiji asked, highly curious. Oishi muttered something inaudible, but Eiji decided to let it slide, and went on without questioning him.

He would never learn that it was Date Your Mate Month.

* * *

**//National Barbecue Month//**

Marui Bunta eyed him skeptically.

"You're sure you can actually do this?" he asked, both amused and wary. Yanagi Renji nodded, actually quite confident.

"Positive. After my cousins' extended trip to the United States last year, they brought back this interesting custom and gave quite a detailed lesson." Despite Yanagi's reassurances, Marui wasn't convinced.

"So you're telling me," he said slowly, "that because your cousins went to the US last year and learned how to barbecue that you can do it to?" Yanagi nodded, not seeming to understand why the boy didn't follow his logic. Marui just sighed.

"No," Marui muttered under his breath. Then louder, he said, "No. No, no, no, no. You cannot cook. I have seen you attempt far too many times to know this." He quickly pulled the boy away from the barbecue in question, and forced him inside.

"National Barbecue Month or not," Marui told him as he was tying on an apron and gathering ingredients from the fridge, "I am not letting you anywhere near one."

* * *

**//National Bike Month//**

Momoshiro Takeshi was generally one to be in good spirits. He liked hanging out, playing tennis, relaxing, and just chilling in general. One of his main ways of doing this - besides playing tennis, of course - was riding his bike. Mainly because it was his (he didn't have to share it with his siblings), he could go almost anywhere on it, and he set what he did with it - whether it was excited or calm, fast or slow.

So when it broke at the end of April, he had been devastated. His only condolence was that it was Golden Week, so at least he wouldn't have to go to school. But still, the knowledge of not having his bike was absolutely terrible for him - it was the one thing that he knew he could count on when all else was gone; at least, that's what he had thought until it had fallen apart.

Which was why, when Momoshiro Takeshi found out it was National Bike Month, he had almost cried. Until a brand new bike showed up on his doorstep and a certain cap-wearing captain couldn't pull his hat down low enough to cover his smile.

* * *

**//National Blood Pressure Month//**

Sanada Genichirou wasn't a workaholic. Definitely not. And nobody had any reason to say so, despite the ten zillion (statistic supplied by Akaya) different activities he was involved in.

Okay, so he might have been a _minor_ workaholic. Maybe. But that meant, for absolutely no reason, that he would die early. Despite Yanagi's many statistics about workaholics having high blood pressure, Sanada was sure they were just that - statistics. And since when had numbers ever done him good? Exactly.

Because, really, being a workaholic didn't equal having high blood pressure; ergo, no heart attack risk for him. And... all right, while Akaya, Niou, and Marui's antics did occasionally... or more than occasionally... cause him severe distress, and when Yukimura decided that he was going to switch practice to the roof top for no reason other than he thought it would be amusing to watch Sanada so befuddled... that didn't mean anything bad was going to happen to him. Did it?

Definitely not. But then again, one could never been to careful... So Sanada had (albeit rather reluctantly) accepted the free (and rather sketchy, if you asked him) blood pressure tests, after much poking and prodding from his team mates. It was National Blood Pressure Month after all.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what's up with the French. Feel free to shoot things and tell me how I fail. Because I don't know what I'm writing, at all. kthxbai.

**//National Hamburger Month//**

Yukimura Seiichi worried a lot about Kirihara Akaya. After all, that was what people who loved each other did - worried. And while he should have known by now that even the smallest thing would send Akaya over the edge, that didn't stop the panic from welling up when he saw the boy curled up on his couch, close to tears.

"Kaya, what's wrong?" he asked, attempting to stay calm, because he knew that panicking wouldn't help the boy. Akaya looked up at him, green eyes wide and sad.

"Niou-senpai a mangé la vache," he said, an odd mix of Japanese and French. Yukimura looked at him, curious, but also close to laughing; at least whatever it was, it didn't sound serious.

"Haru ate the cow?" he confirmed. Akaya nodded, sad.

"Oui. La vache mangait le gens japonais, et Niou-senpai a mangé la vache." Yukimura couldn't resist now, and he laughed.

"What's this about?" Yukimura asked, sitting down next to the freshman and running his fingers through the tangled curls. Akaya leaned in, resting his head against Yukimura's chest.

"It's National Hamburger Month," Akaya informed him, almost sad, "but Niou-senpai said he was gonna eat a cow instead."

* * *

**//National Photograph Month//**

Fuji Syusuke stared at his subject; not piecing or intimidating, but in a way that almost forced you to relax and calm down.

"Relax," he whispered soothingly, and the girl in question tried.

Of course, being both a teenage girl, and the subject of the tensai's current photography spree, it was very difficult to relax. Especially when this set of photographs was perfectly framed emotional shots. And while Fuji was good, without an equally good model, the pictures just wouldn't be as fabulous as his usual projects.

Finally, after a few more awkward minutes, Fuji capped the lens and set the camera down. The girl looked away, ashamed that she hadn't even been able to fulfill a simple photography modeling project.

"It's fine," he told her, his voice honestly sincere and highly reassuring. Despite her fears – and doubts that it wasn't – she nodded and attempted to believe his words were serious.

"Besides," Fuji informed her, "we've got all month." The freshman seemed confused by this, pretty sure his tutoring of the younger students in the photography club was not supposed to last that long, before he finished. "It's not called National Photograph Month for nothing."

* * *

**//Recommitment Month//**

Niou sat there, head bowed. He heard Yagyuu enter from the kitchen: a few seconds later a tea tray was set down on the table. Both boy's took a cup, neither saying a word. The silence was tense, awkward, but Niou resisted the urge to leave. He knew that if he did, the entire thing would come crashing down even harder than it was about to.

"Masaharu," he started, and Niou knew Yagyuu was going to leave him once and for all.

And that's when Niou knew that he couldn't bear it – losing Yagyuu like this, and being all alone in the world again. So, without meaning to, without even thinking about it… it just happened. He blurted it out, without thinking about how stupid he sounded and how many times he had said it before and it had ended up being a lie.

"I swear it will never happen again."

And Yagyuu stared at him, contemplating the words and what they really meant. Then he sighed and Niou knew exactly what was coming – the accusing remarks, the reminding of past actions, the honestly breaking off of their bizarre relationship of three and a half years. Because everybody – even Yukimura, basically – had told Yagyuu to leave him a long time ago, though Yagyuu never had. Yagyuu had put up with him and stuck by him through one stupid event to the next. He had forgiven him after party one, after drunk night two, after science project girl three, after that guy he had hooked up with that one night Yagyuu was off visiting his grandmother. Yes, Yagyuu had forgiven him more times than anyone should have, which was why Niou knew exactly what was coming next.

Or so he thought. Until he was completely blindsided by what the older boy said.

"One more chance," Yagyuu told him, absolutely serious. "Just one. After that, you're out. Absolutely. I've put up with this long enough – and everybody has told me that, as well. Hell," Yagyuu said, slipping into more of a Niou-like tone than a Gentleman one, "even _you've_ practically told me that."

Niou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was, a cold cup of untouched tea clenched between his hands, expecting to be kicked out of the Yagyuu residence once and for all and he was hearing that he… wasn't. That Yagyuu was actually, honestly, accepting him back. It was too much to ask for, too much to wish for even, and Niou couldn't even process it. Instead, the emotions that'd been bottling up since two days ago, when Yagyuu had first found out about the fling, finally popped and overflowed, leaving him feeling like a fizzing bottle of champagne. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, falling into his tea, and his shoulders shook as his chest wracked with sobs.

Suddenly, familiar arms were around him in a light embrace, both reassuring and cautious, and Niou was too relieved to even notice the cup of tea slip from his grasp, or the way he was practically clinging to the older boy's shirt, and how he was burying his face in Yagyuu's chest and promising over and over and over again that there was no possible way anything like this would ever happen again.

"I know, Masaharu, I know," Yagyuu said, and unlike all of the other times, he was absolutely sure that Niou's words – and his own – were true. Because it was Recommitment Month, and both of them knew it.

* * *

**//National Salad Month//**

"I told you months ago," Yagyuu Hiroshi started, taking vegetables out of the refrigerator, "you are not allowed to eat like that. It's terrible for you, and you're going to die at a young age." Niou Masaharu gave a half snort, not fully recovered from the recent meltdown he had basically had, but still recovered enough to retort, no matter how slightly.

"Not true," he said, though he knew he wasn't in a position to argue. After all, by his standards he shouldn't have been here, in _his _kitchen, as _he_ attempted to make him eat better, and as_ he_ cared about him.

"It is. I bet you Yanagi could find studies proving it," Yagyuu said, barely managing to keep a straight face. Niou laughed, all though he secretly knew that his still-boyfriend was probably right.

"Whatever," he muttered, eyeing the vegetables in front of him warily. Yagyuu sat down across from him, eating his own salad, and watching the younger boy stare at his.

"It won't kill you," Yagyuu said, amused by the way the tips of Niou's ears turned red.

"I know that," the Trickster muttered, picking at the vegetables until he had separated out the ones he didn't like and the ones he didn't like that much but was okay with. (Because really, there were no vegetables he actually liked.) Finally, after a long half hour of somewhat stilted conversation, and picking of vegetables, Niou had eaten enough healthy food to be acceptable by Yagyuu's standards.

"Never again," Yagyuu heard Niou mutter as the boy cleared plates. Yagyuu gave an internal, bitter half-smirk, knowing just how many times Niou had said that today, though now it was in a different context.

"I beg to differ," the Gentleman said, turning around. "It's National Salad Month, which means you've got no choice."


	134. May First

**[May First]**

**//Happy May Day//  
**

"Happy May," Akutagawa Jiroh murmured, in the half-asleep state of his perpetual half-asleep state. Though the blossoms from the cherry tree they were currently standing under had detached and floated away weeks ago, the two of them still stood underneath it.

"Indeed," Atobe Keigo agreed, though there was no real question asked. "The entire atmosphere is rather alluring." Jiroh nodded.

"Bewitching," he added, "but in a good way."

"The way that ensnares the senses, bewitches the mind, bottles the immense feelings captivated by the entire month known as May," Atobe clarified, eloquently expanding on what Jiroh had just said and making it sound almost poetic.

The two stood there for a while, gazing into the distance, Jiroh almost sitting, and Atobe leaning nonchalantly against the tree. After a while – be it hours or minutes, for neither could tell – Jiroh got up to leave.

"Happy May Day," he told the younger boy, smiling. Atobe was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Jiroh had gotten up to leave until the boy planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and left. As Jiroh wandered off in the distance, Atobe Keigo gave an uncharacteristically real smile.

"Happy May Day, Jiroh," he muttered. "Happy May Day."

* * *

**//Happy Loyalty Day//**

Fuji Yuuta stared at his senior, hurt.

"Seriously?" he asked, not believing what his former roommate had just told him. The boy nodded.

"Yeah. It makes a lot more sense for me to go back home and attend Rokkaku Koukou than anything else, especially because Kaa-san is freaking out still about me never coming home again or something."

"So you're seriously transferring out?" Yuuta asked, disbelieving. Atsushi gave a half shrug.

"Looks that way," he said. He could tell how upset Yuuta was, and neither spoke for a moment as the younger boy puzzled over the situation.

"If that's what you want, then," Yuuta muttered, forcing as much cheer as possible; though he didn't want to admit it, Atsushi was one of the most sane on the team, and would actually hang out with him. Having the boy gone would be like having the older brother he had never had – the one he actually had a chance against – gone. As Atsushi walked away, glad that Yuuta hadn't taken it as hard as he had thought the boy would (not that he knew), Yuuta couldn't resist muttering under his breath.

"Happy Loyalty Day."

* * *

**//Save the Rhino Day//**

"And then," Akaya said, arms widening to create a vast gap, "the Rhino got THIS BIG!" Amused, Yukimura Seiichi laughed at the story. From behind both of the younger boys, Niou snorted.

"Um, kid, you _do_ realized you spelled 'rhino' in this paragraph wrong, right?" he said. Akaya looked at him, confused.

"Rhino," the boy said. "R-I-N-O, rhino." Yukimura laughed again.

"You're missing the 'h'," Yukimura informed him, pulling the boy into his lap and pecking him. Akaya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Rhino, rino, same thing. The point is-" Akaya started up again, "that we need to save the rhinos, because otherwise they will all die and we will all run out and the world will end and explode!" He finished with a highly dramatic hand wave, sending the other few people in the room into a fit of laughter as well.

"Good to know," Yukimura told him, having barely evaded being killed by flourishing hands. Akaya nodded, pleased with himself.

"It is," he told the older boy. "Because today is Save the Rhino Day!"


	135. May Second

**[May Second]**

A/N: A few notes. First, very Niou-centric today, not sure why. (Actually… I've been becoming VERY Niou-centric.)

Second: Anime Central (big anime convention) is coming up as of Friday. Saturday is the fanfiction panel, so if anybody has anything they specifically want to know or ask or something, if you'd like me to do, tell. =] I'll make sure to bring all my findings back here! Third: I just learned that apparently my fic is a whole year ahead of the actual series schedule, AND that Mura being admitted to the hospital and having his surgery occurred within ten days of eachother. O_o

Fourth: I'm considering a penname change to SilverCyanide. (Which I have regged on another account. Yes, I am a dork.) It's mainly because I'd like to branch out a bit to possibly other characters or sides of the fandom, or hopefully something more serious, and while I love this penname I'd like an actual penname, I think. Thoughts?

Anyway, important info for this chapter: references to the last of March's "month long" fics. (Social Worker's Month, and being adopted.)

* * *

**//Baby Day//**

Niou Masaharu smiled slightly at the small creature. It was fragile, and he almost didn't believe it was truly there. But it was.

It was his brand new baby brother.

Even though he hadn't seen his biological family in years, after being adopted into the Hirayama family nearly four years ago, he had basically started considering them his real family. Of course, there were still times where he felt isolated – where he saw his mother and father – Naomi and Katashi – and his younger sister – Yuki – sitting around, playing, and being the perfect family: times when he remembered that he wasn't originally meant to be there. But then he would remind himself that they had wanted him there – that he hadn't even been forced on them like in a foster home – and that always brought him back.

So the new, bubbling baby boy named Hirayama Daisuke who was currently sitting in his younger sister's arms was as much her younger brother as he was his.

"Wanna hold him?" Yuki asked, and Niou smiled slightly, accepting the offer and taking the small baby into his arms. He stared into the light blue eyes, typical of all babies – though he somehow knew that these would stay, that these would be permanent, and look just like his Naomi's – and the small creature lay there in his arms, too young to do much but survey his surroundings. Then suddenly, out of the blue, the newborn wrapped his small hand around Niou's finger and gave a faint smile, and Niou knew he was one of the luckiest people in the world. At least on Baby Day.

* * *

**//Brothers and Sisters Day//**

It was drizzling out, and most people would consider the weather rather dreary, especially for early May. Nonetheless, Niou Masaharu liked it, everything about it – the smell, the taste, the general atmosphere. He loved just heading out on a rainy night and wandering the streets, thinking, not really going anywhere and not really doing anything, just simply meandering. Which was why he was doing just that, despite the fact that the sun had set over half an hour ago.

Peering ahead, he saw a warm light washing over the darkened sidewalk, and decided that when he got there he would go inside. Despite the fact that the rain was picking up from more than a light drizzle he continued walking at a leisurely pace, causing frantic pedestrians rushing home to late dinner's and lonely pets to steal glances in his direction and envy him. At his own, relaxed pace, he entered the small shop, and almost smiled as he realized where he was: the bakery Marui worked at.

Sitting down at a table in the window and next to the corner, he quickly ordered a cup of coffee. After it arrived he sat there, hands wrapped around the warm white mug, gazing out past the raindrops at the hurrying people. A mother and her children, a business man, a couple of teenagers obviously out on a date - the list went on and on. Absently, Niou heard the small bell above the door chime, and saw the wet figure of another teenage boy enter, but he didn't pay any attention to it; it was probably somebody he didn't know, and if they did know him well enough to come up and talk to him, they would have picked up on the secluding atmosphere surrounding him.

Niou sat there like that for a while, just gazing at the people and watching rain drops race down the windows, almost in a trance. He was on his third cup of coffee, which had by now gotten cold, and he got up to pay and leave when he saw him.

The sopping boy was sitting at the end of the counter, hands around his cup and head bowed, but Niou still recognized him. Even after over six years, Niou still recognized the boy; he was his younger brother.

"Kosuke," Niou muttered softly, somehow knowing who the boy was despite the drastic change years had added to his appearance. The boy immediately whipped his head around, sea foam green eyes locking on icy blue, before tearing away and focusing on the cup of cold coffee. Despite this, Niou sat down on the empty stool next to him. Both boys were silent for a while, until Kosuke spoke.

"Nii-san," he said, is strangely melodic voice rolling the word so that it sounded both sweet and forlorn.

"Kosuke," Niou muttered, not quite sure why, just knowing he needed to reestablish that he was correct about the boy's identity. Kosuke nodded.

"It's been a long time," the younger boy stated. Niou nodded, ordering another cup of coffee before settling down next to the boy more comfortably.

"How've you been?" Niou asked, the question innocent enough if you didn't know what he was really asking. _How did you get out? Where are you now? Is __ all right? Are Okaa-san and Otou-san still around?_

"It's been going well," Kosuke told him, giving a slight smile. "Nee-san and I... well... after you left, things were different." Niou nodded, not understanding completely but still having some notion.

"It... it took a while. Eventually Nee-san left too and so I kept waiting. And waiting. And you - you never came back, but... but I guess I never thought you would."

"How long did you stay?" Niou asked, not wanting to delve into the painful details of the previously mentioned events. Kosuke shrugged.

"A few months? Years? I can't really tell you anymore. But ten months ago, Nee-san... she finally came back," he said, voice almost a whisper. "And she took me with her, and now... now things are going good." Niou nodding, turning this new information over in his head.

"So you're both doing well?" he confirmed, though Kosuke picked up on the hidden question within it: _what's going on now?_

"Yeah. Nee-san has a little place on the edge of Tokyo; it's not much, but it gets us by, and it's nice enough."

"You're a long ways away," Niou commented, but Kosuke shrugged.

"Eh, she's out tonight, and it was kind of desolate back home. Besides, she's always pestering me into coming here - apparently her best friend's younger sister works here or something," he informed Niou. "Anyway, how've you been?"

"Ah, it's been a long road," Niou commented wistfully, almost secluding himself in his own memories. Kosuke nodded.

"You're doing well?"

"Surprisingly yes," Niou told him. "Somehow I ended up falling into the hands of one wonderful person after the next, and for some reason they all cared enough to actually help." Kosuke nodded, and the pair sat there in silence for a while, so many unasked questions and unanswered responses lingering between them. _Why didn't you ever come back? Why didn't you ever contact me? How were you after I left? What school do you go to?_

"You wanna come back with me?" Kosuke asked suddenly. Niou looked at him, startled.

"Hmm?" he asked, setting down the mug he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You. Wanna come back to the place with me?" the boy asked, more hesitant this time. "Nee-san's out until morning, and it's not in the best shape, but... I dunno... I just thought..."

"Yes," Niou responded rather abruptly. "Yeah, I mean... yeah."

"Cool," Kosuke said, giving a minor smile and only another Niou could pick up. Both boys stood and paid, before heading out of the shop and down the street towards the bus stop.

Though Niou hadn't expected it in the least, it seemed he would be able to spend Brothers and Sisters Day not only with his adopted siblings, but with his biological ones as well.


	136. First Week in May

**[First Week in May]**

**//Nurse's Week//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi loved his mother and all she did. She was a hardworking woman who, along with his often-travelling father, raised boy him and his sister, and put up with Akaya so much that he was practically another son to her. She was kind, caring, loved to garden, and her passion in life was caring for other people. Not to mention she often worked double shifts through the nights, only to come home and tend to the rest of her family life.

Yes, Yukimura Aki was a rather extraordinary woman. And while Yukimura was glad that at least one day of the year was set aside and dedicated to his mother (and mothers everywhere) he was also glad that there was a full week he – and many other people – could celebrate her: Nurse's Week.


	137. May Third

**[May Third]**

A/N: Just wanted to ask everybody what their opinions are on my considering a penname change to SilverCyanide. :)

**//World Press Freedom Day//**

Nishi Kei didn't have the best luck; that much was clear. In fact, somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure he had done something bad – or at least been a boss with an iron fist who had fired employees on a whim – in another life, because he just couldn't hold a job. After four unsuccessful attempts at holding different jobs, he had finally decided to go back into journalism – it was the place he'd lasted longest, or at least had the most fun. So he'd headed around, trying to find work, and had eventually landed a job in editorials. (How or why, he did not know.) And the position was actually working well for him. He didn't have to really tailor his opinions to fit a specific view, he just got to write what was on his mind about a certain topic.

Yes, Nishi Kei was actually enjoying himself in this position, even with the appearance of one Kirihara Akaya. When the boy had come bounding into his small office early one Sunday morning, he had sighed and attempted to hide behind his computer. When that didn't work, he had looked up carefully, hoping that maybe if he didn't move the boy wouldn't pounce - that was how things worked in the animal world, right?

"Yes, Kirihara-kun?" he asked slowly, actually acknowledging the boy's presence. Akaya seemed to be overjoyed at this, since normally Nishi-san ignored him until he was absolutely forced to.

"Happy World Press Freedom Day!" Kirihara said, handing him a book of what appeared to be newspaper articles, before speeding out of the office. Nishi Kei rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. If he was going to have to put up with the boy, at least gifts would be involved.

* * *

**//Lumpy Rug Day//**

"Mitsu," Fuji Syusuke started, turning from his stomach to his back and looking up at the boy seated on the couch, "your rug is lumpy."

"Good to know," the other boy muttered, not looking up from his book.

"You should get a new one," Fuji suggested.

"It's a family heirloom," Tezuka told him, still ignoring the suggestion. Fuji pouted.

"Mou, but _Mitsu,_" Fuji whined, pulling himself up to a kneeling position and resting his arms on the other's knees so that he could see the boy, "it's _lumpy_."

"Live with it," Tezuka muttered, making Fuji's pout continue.

"But it's _lumpy_," Fuji stressed, as if it was the most important thing in the world. Tezuka was about to retort again when Fuji's arms went from his knees to his thighs, snaking their way upwards. Tezuka sighed mentally but pulled the boy upward and into his lap.

"Well," Tezuka began, "I know something we could do to make is less lumpy."

"Oh?" Fuji said, raising an eyebrow and grinning. He removed Tezuka's glasses playfully, setting them on the side table. Just as he turned his head back Tezuka leaned in and kissed him. They stayed that way for a moment, Fuji in Tezuka's lap and both kissing, when they broke apart.

"You know," Fuji started, a playful grin in his opened eyes, "I do believe I have thought of a way to make that rug less lumpy."

Tezuka mentally sighed, but complied. If Lumpy Rug Day was getting him laid, then it definitely wasn't _that_ bad.


	138. May Fourth

**[May Fourth]**

A/N: Still looking for thoughts on whether I should change my pen name to SilverCyanide. Yes? No? It's appreciated! :)

Also, any randomness or bad spelling is to be attributed to my crappy cold. So sorry!

**//Star Wars Day//  
**

Marui Bunta rolled over in bed, smacking his insanely annoying clock. It was Monday, but the Golden Week break was still continuing so he had the day off of school. Which meant he had been planning to sleep in until at least noon. (His shift at the bakery didn't start until two today.)

Unfortunately his plans were ruined by his stupid clock. Or so he thought, until he opened his eyes to note that the glowing clock wasn't making the annoying noise, his cell phone was. He glared at the too-bright screen with its annoying dinging charm, and annoying bright letters reading "New Text Message." He was about to throw the phone against the wall and go back to bed when he noticed who the sender was: Yanagi Renji. Sighing, he decided he might as well opening it, since normally his boyfriend was smart enough to know not to text him at insanely early hours of the morning unless it was important.

Which, he found out, it wasn't.

_Happy Star Wars Day_ the message read. _May the Fourth be with you!_

Marui sighed and threw the phone against the wall anyway. His boyfriend was _so_ weird.

* * *

**//Bird Day//**

"You know that evil tree we planted?" Akaya said, glancing out the window. Yukimura nodded, repressing a slight shudder: the tree really was evil.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I feel like it's going to smite that bird." Akaya pointed out the window towards the cardinal sitting on the tree. Yukimura watched it thoughtfully for a moment, trying to determine whether or not the tree was going to start beating the bird, poisoning the bird, or just allow the bird to sit there until its Evil Tree Vibes scared it off. After a few minutes, it seemed that the tree had picked the latter, though the bird hadn't given up yet.

"That's one strong willed bird," Akaya muttered, amazed. Yukimura nodded.

"Must be the whole preservation thing," Yukimura said absently. Akaya looked at him, curious.

"The what?"

"Well," Yukimura began explaining, "it's Bird Day, which is about preserving birds and their habitats. I'm assuming the bird is trying to hold out to show us just how strong birds are, and that they need more trees - though I'm sure he's prefer a less evil one."

* * *

**//Candied Orange Peel Day//**

"Okay, give me your hand," Marui said slowly. Shimura Nori complied. "Palm up." She complied and he poured a small amount of candied orange peel into her hand. "Now slowly, slowly, sprinkle it on top," he told her, watching her closely. Very carefully, she sprinkled a light amount of candied orange peel on top of the small cakes that had just been finished.

"Good job," Marui told her. Happy that she had actually done something right for once, she gave a small victory dance and ended up spilling the rest of the bad of candied orange peel all over the brand new cakes. Marui sighed internally, but didn't want to show her that they were probably going to be in trouble; she was highly sensitive, and he had learned years earlier from dealing with Akaya that when you upset somebody sensitive it only ends in terrible tantrums or crying sessions or other undesirable things.

"Here, step back," he told her softly, doing his best to wipe off the excess orange peel and salvage the cakes. She did as she was told, head down in embarrassment and shame, until Marui spoke again.

"Well, I managed to save most of them," he said, much to both her and his relief. She looked up to survey the situation, glad she hadn't seemed to cause any permanent damage. Unfortunately, the situation wasn't as great as she would have liked, and the mess of candied orange peel on he floor, counter, and on the cakes was almost enough to send her to tears.

"Sorry," she muttered softly, upset.

"Eh, it could have been worse," he said, rubbing the back of his head and trying to think of another way to present the cakes to the customers. "I mean, at least it's Candied Orange Peel Day."

* * *

**//Renewal Day//**

Niou Masaharu rolled over on what he thought was his bed, only to fall onto the floor. He looked around, dazed, only to remember he was on a couch and not in his own home. Sighing slightly, he tried to figure out what had caused him to roll in the first place. (For he was a very still sleeper.) Said cause happened to be his cell phone buzzing on the coffee table.

"`llo?" he answered groggily, only then processing that the caller ID had identified the caller as Yagyuu.

"You're not home," Yagyuu stated, more than a hint of worry and betrayal in his voice. Niou sighed, rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to figure out how to explain things.

"Where are you?" Yagyuu asked before Niou could say anything. Niou thought for a moment, trying to remember.

"Eh, somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo right near Kanagawa," he replied, remembering what had happened. Niou heard the other boy sigh and could tell he was contemplating hanging up.

"It's not like that," Niou muttered, knowing exactly what Yagyuu was thinking.

"Then what?" the older boy asked, exasperated. Niou stood up, heading outside so as not to wake the other two occupants of the house with his conversation.

"It's... complicated," Niou said, absentmindedly pulling his hair back into its familiar braid as he talked. Yagyuu sighed yet again, something that seemed to be increasing in frequency with every difficult conversation with Niou.

"Well, good to know," he said, his Niou-sarcasm in place. "Good to know that it's complicated, just like every other time. I don't know why I both-"

"No." Niou cut him off. "I mean, it's really not like that. Listen. Last night... I was out of the house and stuff. And it was raining so I stopped in that random bakery Maru works in or whatever. Anyway, case in point-"

"You found some cute guy or girl and headed back to their place just like you always do," Yagyuu finished, clearly hurt.

"No," Niou stated firmly. "Just... listen, please. I sat there for a while and this guy came in and..." Niou trailed off, not sure how to tell his boyfriend about what had happened last night.

"So I was right?" Yagyuu said, clearly fed up with their conversation.

"No. Nothing happened. It - he..."

"He's my brother," Niou stated bluntly. There was silence from the other end.

"You... slept with your brother?" Yagyuu asked, skeptical. Niou sighed.

"No! I went home with him and ended up spending the night and stuff," he told the boy. "Nee-san's here too." There was silence from the other end as Yagyuu surveyed the situation.

"You met up with Kosuke and Rei last night?" he asked now, very serious. Niou nodded, forgetting the boy couldn't see him through the phone.

"Yes."

"How'd it go?"

"It was... interesting. I guess... I just..."

"Does Naomi-san know?" Yagyuu asked immediately. Niou paused for a moment.

"Not exactly. I called late last night and claimed I was spending the night at Mura's. I don't know if she bought it, but I think she just figured I needed time to process things with the new baby and all..." Here Niou trailed off and both participants in the call were silent.

"I'd like you to meet them," Niou said softly: both his tone and his message threw Yagyuu off.

"Honestly?"

"Yes. I just... I dunno... I figured..."

"If that's what you want then," Yagyuu responded, voice back to its much more gentle tone - one of the ones used for dealing with Niou and only Niou.

"I... I figured I can't leave now since that'd be... I dunno, weird I guess, since it'd be like I just appeared for one night and left all of a sudden without telling them but... sometime later today or something maybe."

"Of course. Are you doing to tell the Hirayama's?"

"Yeah. Eventually it's just that now... they've been so good to me and all, and they really are family but..."

"You're considering staying with Rei and Kosuke," Yagyuu stated simply. Niou twirled a strand of silver hair around his calloused fingers.

"Kinda. I mean... nothing was officially said, but it was kind of hinted at and... I don't know, it's just... complicated."

"Whatever will make you happiest, Masaharu," Yagyuu said softly. "I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Yeah, sounds good." Niou was just about to hang up when Yagyuu spoke again.

"And Masaharu?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really proud of you for not just backing out on them - you're actually trying to renew somewhat of a relationship."

"Yeah, I guess so," Niou said. "But that's what Renewal Day is about, right?" On the other end, Yagyuu smiled.

"Right."


	139. May Fifth

**[May Fifth]**

Dedicated to Frog-kun for the 700th review! Wow, 700! Thank you guys all so much for the support!

Also, today is Cinco de Mayo, which is when the Mexicans broke free of French control, but... that doesn't seem to fit with the whole Japan thing. Ergo, no fic for it. Sorry for those who may have wanted it. Oh, and yes, Akaya-centric. Because when I'm brain dead, sick, and stressed, Akaya is my lovable default. :)

**//Oyster Day//**

"Ew, what're those?" Akaya commented, walking into the room and spying a tank of water.

"Oysters," Yukimura said, amused.

"I hate clams," Akaya muttered. Yukimura chuckled, motioning the younger boy over.

"Ah, but these are oysters," he repeated. Akaya shrugged.

"Whatever. Oysters, clams - they both have two shells and smell bad."

"But see, oysters have a special surprise," Yukimura told him. Akaya stared at him like he was possibly crazy, until Yukimura pulled out a pearl from his pocket. "I won it at that random stand they set up downtown."

"And you had to keep the actual oysters?" Akaya asked, snorting. Yukimura shrugged.

"Oh come on. Look, they're even cute!" Yukimura said, making the boy watch them for a while. After a few minutes Akaya sighed but gave a slight smile.

"Fine, whatever. They're... cute. But only because it's Oyster Day."

* * *

**//National Teacher's Day// - second Tuesday of May.**

Kirihara Akaya spent most of his time in the Yukimura household; after being together for nearly three years, it was just kind of a given that he hung out there. Not that the Yukimura's minded; both of Yukimura's parents had gladly accepted the boy and allowed him to stay, and Shizuka had welcomed him like a second big brother. (Who just happened to make her big brother very happy.) So the fact that he had spent basically all of his Golden Week there wasn't odd in the least, nor was the fact that, though Yukimura was out, Akaya was lying around watching TV with Shizuka and discussing school.

"You're in the same class I was in in first year, right?" he asked, not really interested in whatever anime was currently on. She nodded. "Who do you have this year?" he asked her,

"Eh, Toyama-sensei for English," she started.

"Hated him," Akaya muttered, and Shizuka laughed.

"He's my favorite; he always assigns us these weird projects."

"Pfft, whatever, next teacher."

"Um... Sato-sensei for math."

"Could have been worse, but not the best."

"Agreed. But he's not very hard, so it's all good."

"True. Next teacher." Their discussion went on like this for several minutes, until they worked their way down the list.

"Science?" Akaya asked at last, and Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Okakura-sensei," she said, and Akaya grinned.

"Niiiice. She's the insanely odd one who tries to match-make her students, right?" Shizuka nodded.

"Yeah."

"Who'd she pair you with the first time you did a lab?" Akaya asked, curious. When he wasn't the object of the torturous pairings, hearing about them was actually very interesting. Shizuka muttered something inaudible, making Akaya's grin widen slightly.

"What was that?" he asked, amused.

"Akio," she muttered, the tips of her ears going red.

"Nice," he said, teasing. "At least you've got one teacher who deserves appreciation on National Teacher's Day."


	140. May Sixth

**[May Sixth]**

A/N: Just so people know, I think I'm going to go ahead with the penname change, though not until at least May twentieth. :) But thoughts (on it, or the fic of course!!) are still very much welcome! Thanks!

**//Beverage Day//**

"Echizen, good to see you again," said a deep, mildly creepy voice from behind him. Suddenly Echizen Ryoma was standing in the shadow of a very tall person, and he turned around rather reluctantly.

"What Inui-senpai?" he said, hoping maybe if he got to the point Inui would leave. Inui's glasses – whose prescription was the only thing that had changed about them over time – glinted, almost maliciously.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come by," Inui responded, though it was clear his motives weren't pure. "You know, check up, observe your captaining and coaching techniques, determine how the team is coming along this year… drop things off." Echizen's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Drop off what _kind_s of things?" he asked, wary.

"Oh, you know, just your average, _everyday-_"

"You brought over more juices," Echizen said, pulling his cap down. "We don't want any."

"Oh, but I believe you do," Inui said, making his meaning clear: you're accepting them or else. (And Echizen – nor anyone else he knew – had ever been to the "or else" stage with Inui; it was an uncharted territory that nobody was eager to start exploring.)

After motioning to a few random freshmen to take Inui and tell him where to put his ghastly concoctions, Echizen Ryoma sighed and wished that Beverage Day was the _only_ day Inui came to make deliveries.

* * *

**//National Tourist Appreciation Day//**

"You seriously didn't see that guy?" Sengoku asked, amazed. Muromachi shot him a glare.

"Oh whatever. You _missed_ that guy in the insane pink shirt earlier."

"Well what's out of the ordinary about a pink shirt?" Sengoku asked defensively. Muromachi snorted.

"Dude, it was hot pink, with neon orange and green splotches."

"Whatever. You can't tell me you're not having fun," Sengoku said. Muromachi just rolled his eyes.

"Though there's definitely a minute amount of shame involved in mocking tourists no National Tourist Appreciation Day, I am going to set that aside and assume that the pleasure we gain is why we're appreciating them."

* * *

**//Nurses' Day//**

"Sae-nii!" Kimi exclaimed when she saw him, giggling.

"Hey Kimi, what's up?" Saeki said. Immediately, Akira came up from behind and shushed him.

"You have to stay quiet!" Akira told him, as the two children quickly pulled him away.

"You _know_ I'm supposed to sign in," he told the small children, amused. The shushed him yet again.

"No, no, not _yet_! You hafta help us finish the card," Kimi told him.

"Well what's this about a card?" he asked curious. Yet again he was shushed by the two children, almost in unison.

"It's for Kijmuta-san," Akira told him in the best whisper a six-year-old could manage.

"Yeah," Kimi said, pulling out a rather large and colorful card from behind a bookshelf.

"What's the occasion?" Saeki asked, signing his name where the children were pointing. (Which were various places, but he signed them all nonetheless.)

"It's National Nurses' Day," they both told him, clearly proud with their work on the card.

Out of the corner of his eye, Saeki saw Kijmuta-san scurry away from the window and walk back to her station so she could look surprised.

* * *

**//School Nurses Day// - Wednesday during Nurses' Week**

Marui Bunta was enjoying his quiet Wednesday afternoon. Okay, well, it wasn't that quite, because he was currently playing video games, but Kenji was at chess club, Akio was at soccer practice, and both of Yanagi's parents were home, so he had the house completely to himself for the next few hours. Which meant he had expected to play video games and push off his homework until at least after dinner. What he definitely hadn't expected was to be racing to school to pick up Akio.

"How're you?" he asked the rather pathetic looking boy. Akio leaned his throbbing head on Marui's shoulder.

"Meh," he muttered, and Marui gave hi ma slight hug. Somehow, through some crazy stunt or another, Akio had managed to dislocate his knee, and while it had immediately popped back in the socket it would still be bruised and sore for at least a week.

"Let's just get you home," Marui said, sighing and glancing at his watch; he hoped Kenji had his house key, because they were going to be late.

"Sounds good," Akio responded, before the ones of the temporary school nurses – the one who had been attending to him – asked if they were walking home.

"Walking," Marui told her, only then realizing that this was probably very bad of Akio's knee. He seemed to puzzle things over for a moment before the nurse smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I'll give you a ride if you'd like," she said, and before Akio could accept a ride with a complete stranger, Marui had accepted. Fifteen minutes later both brothers home.

"Thanks a lot Yukimura-san!" Marui called as he headed up the front steps behind Akio, flashing a peace sign. Key in the lock, Akio's hand fell.

"Wait who was that who just drove us home?" Akio asked, a sense of dread growing in his stomach.

"Yukimura-san," Marui said, not really paying attention to the question. "You know, Mura's mother." At that sentence it hick Akio like a crackhead into a brink wall.

"As in Shizuka's mother?" he asked to clarify, and Marui just nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Why? Didn't you already…" Marui trailed off, eyes wide. "That was your first time meeting Mura's mom?" Akio nodded, not able to form a coherent string of words.

"Well…" Marui trailed off again, trying to think of something to cheer the boy up, "at least you gave her something to do on School Nurses' Day."


	141. May Seventh

**[May Seventh]**

A/N: Just want to remind everybody that any insanity or spelling/grammar fails from the past week until Monday can be blamed on ACen. And the fanfiction panel is Saturday, so if anybody has anything (no idea what, but still) that they've been interested in about fanfiction say the word if you want me to ask or pay attention for it. :)

**//National Tourism Day//**

"I can't believe you two honestly did that," Minami Kentarou said, a hand up to cover his face and try to hide his shame.

"Well how were _we_ supposed to know that he guy I the ugly pink shirt was standing behind us, _and_ that he was the guy your aunt is getting married to?" Muromachi said.

"You weren't. Point is, you shouldn't have said it in the first place," Minami lectured. From behind him Sengoku just laughed and brushed it off.

"Oh come on. Did you _see_ the way he looked? He deserved it," the redhead said, trying his best not to snort. Minami sighed.

"Okay, so _he_ might have, but the point is you should find more constructive uses of your time then mocking tourists. What did they ever do to you?"

"Wear ugly shirts," Muromachi muttered, and Sengoku finally gave into the snort, giving the younger boy a high five. Minami sighed.

"Well, that, but they also basically support a ton of the economy or something since they come over and spend way too much money on things that were made very cheap and are sold for insanely high prices, just so that they can say they bought them. Then they go home, put them in the corners of their houses, and never look at or use them again. All in all, they're rather useful, at least as far as our country's benefit is concerned," Minami summed up. The two boys stared at him, attempting to wrap their rather small, tennis-filled teenage brains around what the new vice captain had said. After a few moments of blank stares Minami just sighed and started walking away.

"It's National Tourism Day," he told them over his shoulder as he left to go meet with his soon-to-be uncle. (Who hopefully would be wearing a better shirt.) "The least you could do is _attempt _not to mock."


	142. May Eighth

**[May Eighth]**

A/N: Just an update, I am at the con! Woo! Went to a writing panel tonight and learned tons. (Follow your characters, write a page a day, and "Writer's Block is the Pain of d00m." Among other things. ;)) Fanfiction panel tomorrow along with a Writing Heros and Writing Villains panel, AND a PoT fan panel! :D (Just so you all know. Haha.) Anyway, enjoy. And if the fics this weekend are on crack, that's because of the... well, crackmosphere here. So yeah, read. :)

**//No Socks Day//  
**

"Oi, Taichi, hurry up in there!" Muromachi called to his brother, pounding on the bedroom door. "We're going to be late!" At the same moment somebody pounded on the apartment door and Muromachi sighed before going to answer it.

"You guys're late," Sengoku stayed, peeved. He and the Muromachi's headed to school together every day and he normally met them outside the apartment building, but due to Taichi's slow timing he had been forced to come up.

"I know, I know,"Muromachi said, taking his sunglasses off and polishing them with the bottom of his shirt. "Oi, Taichi, _hurry up_." At his brother's insistence, Muromachi Taichi poked his head out around the bedroom door.

"Feet…kinda…" he said softly, almost afraid. The two older boys looked at him.

"What?" Sengoku asked, confused.

"Feet…kinda…" Taichi repeated, clearly not liking the idea. "Too many feet… kinda…"

"What do you mean 'too many feet'?" his brother asked, ignoring the 'kinda' at the end of everything because it was only there out of habit.

"Too many people aren't going to wear socks today… kinda…" the boy said, almost afraid. Muromachi sighed, placing his glasses back on his face.

"Phobia of feet or not, you're going to school. Not _that_ many people know about No Socks Day."

* * *

**//Military Spouses' Day// - Friday before Mother's Day**

"Who are those for?" Kachiroh asked, pointing to the small bouquet of flowers his friend was holding.

"My mother," Katsuo told him, smiling softly.

"Mother's Day's not until Sunday," the younger boy reminded him, but Katsuo just laughed.

"True, true," he said, "but we're quite celebrating Mother's Day." Now Kachiroh looked curious.

"Why'd you buy flowers then?" Not that buying flowers for his mother was a bad thing, but nobody really did it unless they had a specific reason. Katsuo fidgeted slightly.

"You'll think it's completely bizarre," the older boy told him, but Kachiroh just shrugged. "They're for, well… today is Military Spouses' Day. And since Tou-san can't be home, I figured I'd bring some for her."

* * *

**//World Red Cross and Red Crescent Day//**

"You're signing up for _another_ volunteer organization?" Ryou asked, incredulous. Saeki shrugged and continued filling out the form.

"They're very rewarding, you know. If you tried you'd probably learn that you enjoy it more than you think," Saeki told him from behind the packet of forms.

"Mhmm, sure. Spending your time wandering around hospitals with dying kids is more enjoyable than spending an afternoon with your friends playing tennis," Ryou retorted, not thinking about what he was saying. Immediately both of them froze.

"Saeki, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I know you… I just…" Ryou stuttered, ashamed that the words had even slipped out. Saeki just shook his head slightly and continued filling out the forms in silence. After a few minutes he spoke.

"If you went with me one time, you'd understand," the older boy said softly, keeping his head bowed as he continued to scribbled information on forms. Ryou nodded slowly.

"I know it's just… I'm not the volunteer type," Ryou finished pathetically. Their world in the room was silent as Saeki finished up scribbling the last bits of contact information in and stood up to hand in his packet.

"So… what're you volunteering for this time?" the boy asked, hoping to lighten the mood. Saeki didn't turn at first, seemingly trying to decide between whether to scowl and ignore Ryou for his previous comment, or allow it to pass. Finally, he settled on the latter.

"It's for World Red Cross and Red Crescent assistance," Saeki told him. Ryou looked at him, curious. Normally Saeki volunteered for things that made sense – and not that this didn't make sense, but it wasn't as immediate and constantly time consuming like Saeki seemed to prefer.

"That's interesting," Ryou said, choosing his words very carefully. "Why this one all of a sudden?"

"I've been meaning to for a while now," Saeki informed him, finally reaching the man at the table who took his packet. "And today is World Red Cross and Red Crescent Day."


	143. May Ninth

**[May Ninth]**

A/N: Any bad writing can be blamed on the amount of writing things shoved down my ears today. (Three and a half hours worth - one and a half for fanfiction, one for hero creation, and one for villain creation. The term "anti-villain" has officially been coined. :D) And any more can automatically been attributed to the fact that, despite the fact that the PoT fan panel was at one... I have started to feel rather sick from that small amount of Inui juice I drank. (And apparently the original - which was the least strong - is actually from the actual ingredients or something. I don't know, all I know is that it's mostly vinegar and hot sauce, and it's absolutely disgusting.) Also, laugh at my stupidity: for the first time today I realized Penal Tea sounds like penalty. And yes, that was the amazing revelation of the day. Now, set aside my insane con ramblings! And enjoy!

**//Birth Mothers Day// - Saturday before Mothers Day  
**

"So all in all, things have been a lot better," Kosuke summed up, finishing his long recount of life after Rei had taken him away from their parents. Niou nodded, wrapping calloused fingers around smooth white porcelain and mulling. The two had gone out for coffee that day, after meeting for the first time in nearly seven years.

"The last four years sound like they've been great then," Niou said softly, and Kosuke nodded, confirming what he had spent the last hour and a half talking about. The two sat there in silence for a while.

"How were things… right after?" Niou asked slowly. Kosuke did not respond immediately, instead pondering the answer.

"Right after you left they were… difficult. I mean, they really weren't much different than when you were there except…"

"Except I left you alone and you weren't as capable to defend yourself," Niou muttered bitterly, more to himself than Kosuke. The younger boy did not object to the statement.

"I'm really sorry about everything," Niou told him but Kosuke shook his head.

"What's done is done. And while we don't necessarily have to forgive them… the least I can do is forgive you." The younger boy reached across the table and gently grasped the hand not around the coffee cup, giving a slight squeeze. Niou squeezed back lightly, again remembering how much he really did care about his younger brother.

He would probably never be able to forgive his father for the hell he had forced up them all as children, but his mother – who he had not seen or spoken to since the age of four, simply because she was no longer with them – he could thank her for Rei and Kosuke, despite the bitter and sadness he still felt over her death. (Which he still somehow held against her, because as a far as he was concerned, it simply shouldn't have been possible to leave a three, four, and ten year old, despite the fact that it was far from her fault.) Especially on Birth Mothers Day.

* * *

**//Lost Sock Memorial Day//**

"Whoa, dude, is he okay?" Sengoku asked tentatively. He was currently at the Muromachi's to walk to school, but unlike yesterday, Taichi was not locked in his room. Instead he was sitting around, wearing all black, and sitting around a large pile of socks. Muromachi Touji came over, running a hand through his hair and seeming baffled.

"I dunno. He's having a memorial for his mismatched socks or something," Muromachi explained. Sengoku looked at the boy, curious.

"Seriously?" he asked, not quite sure whether to humor the boy. Unfortunately, Muromachi nodded, but before he could retort Taichi responded.

"Yes seriously… kinda…" he told the boy, not turning around. "Lack of socks is a horror, and mismatched socks feel so alone in the world they are dead," he informed them. The two high schoolers just sighed and stared at him.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss," Sengoku said, attempting to humor the younger boy as he often did. (Because when you had friends with strange siblings, you just had to put up with them – and their quirks.) Taichi nodded, solemn.

"Thank you," he said softly, carefully gathering up the socks so he could dispose of them. "They had a good long life, and many of them have been sitting, souls dead, for far too long. May it not just be today, Lost Sock Memorial Day, that we remember their long journeys, but many days after as well."


	144. Second Week in May

**[Second Week in May]**

**//Wildflower Week//  
**

"I hate flowers," Ibu Shinji muttered, rubbing at his congested nose and glaring at the rows of flowers surrounding them. "They give off far too much pollen, which makes my sinuses extremely sore. Especially these ones. I mean, normal flowers that sit in a garden do not give off this much pollen, because they know people love them anyway. This much be why these flowers are stuck out here all alone, where nobody will appreciated them on a day-by-day basis. Otherwise there's too much pollen and everybody else gets as fed up with them as I do."

Tachibana An and Kamio Akira sighed.

"Do you think we should tell him that they're not going to kill him?" An asked, but Kamio just shook his head.

"No, he's Shinji. The best thing to do would probably be to remind him that, because it's Wildflower Week, he has to put up with massive amounts of wildflowers for the next six days as well. That way, maybe he'll go make a makeshift bomb - er, flower - shelter, and hide in there. It would definitely save some of my sanity."


	145. May Tenth

**[May Tenth]**

A/N: I've come to the realization that, if I had no shame, this entire fic would be about Niou and his family. I promise I'll vary the characters sometime soon! (At the moment my new Niou pin is forcing me to. I got the beach set of pins at the con today. Niou, Mura, Akaya, Gen, Bunta, and Roshi. No Renji or Jackal though, I was sad! And I have an Akaya keychain now, and a bunch of other merchandise! -shuts up-) Anyway, enjoy. :)

**//Mother's Day//** - Second Sunday of May

"Happy Mother's Day!" Hirayama Yuki exclaimed, jumping up onto her parents' bed. Naomi hugged the eight year old closely.

"Thanks sweetie," she said, giving a sweet smile before she started tickling the girl. Yuki rolled in laughter from being tickled, and this laughter then spawned Naomi's, which turned into a vicious circle of repeating laughs and giggles.

From right outside the door, Niou Masaharu sat on the floor. It was Mother's Day - just another Mother's Day.

And though the Hirayama family had taken him in as their own, Niou still wasn't related to them, like Yuki and Daisuke. He hadn't grown up from the beginning in the family, and Naomi wasn't his real mother - so celebrating today with her didn't make much sense.

Except... except for the fact that she had helped him so much. Except for the fact that she had been there when he had had some of his worst nightmares about the past, and she'd be there when he was having some of his worst moments in the future. Except for the fact that she had never treated him and Yuki any differently, except for the natural difference in age and gender. She had never favored one more than the other (though she had clearly been more outwardly affectionate towards Yuki, simply because Niou was not a touchy-feely eight-year-old like his younger sister) and she had never done anything to hurt him, on purpose or accidentally.

So maybe she wasn't his real mother. But she was as close as he had ever had.

* * *

**//Clean Up Your Room Day//**

"I think you definitely need to clean your room," Yukimura Seiichi said, more amused than anything, as he surveyed the room. He was currently over at Akaya's house, and the second he had stepped into the boy's bedroom he had realized that he couldn't go any further, simply because everything on the floor blocked his path. Akaya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered, venturing inside.. "It's fine. I can get in and out, and that's all that matters."

"Not necessarily," the older boy told him. "After all, if _I_ can't get in, then we're going to have a problem." Akaya took this into consideration for a moment, seeming to realize that if his boyfriend couldn't actually get _to_ his bed there was no way he could get _in_ it.

"Fine," the younger boy muttered, sighing. Immediately Yukimura bent down and began gathering stray objects and articles of clothing to put away. "But only because it's Clean Up Your - or in this case, I suppose, _my_ - Room Day."


	146. May Eleventh

**[May Eleventh]**

**//Eat What You Want Day//  
**

"No," Marui Bunta stated simply. "Absolutely not. Mura would _kill_ me."

"Pleeease?" Kirihara Akaya whined, almost begging. Marui rolled his eyes, but held the plate close to him.

"No," he said firmly. "I would end up dead in two seconds flat, and you probably would to."

"But nobody will know!" Akaya said, trying to come up with reasons. Marui snorted.

"Mura will when you break out in frickin' hives or start dying or whatever since you're allergic and all."

"But it's not Pecan Month anymore!"

"Yet you're still allergic," Marui said, questioning the younger boy's sanity. Nonetheless, Akaya continued trying to convince him, putting on his best pouty-face until Yukimura showed up. (Because Yukimura had Yukimura Senses, which allowed him to know exactly where Akaya was at all times.)

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, coming up next to Akaya and giving him a light kiss. Akaya just continued to pout.

"Marui-senpai won't let me have any!" he said, incriminating, and pointed at the tray. Marui just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"They have pecans in them," Marui told Yukimura. "And unless I remember incorrectly, he's _allergic_ to pecans. Therefore, one could deduce that he shouldn't be allowed to eat them." Upon hearing about the situation, Yukimura did some sighing of his own.

"Akaya," he began, turning to face the boy, "just because it's Eat What You Want Day doesn't mean it's absolutely true."

* * *

**//Twilight Zone Day//**

"Dodododo, dodododo, dodododo, dodododo," Fuji said, more of a hum than anything. Tezuka looked at him, curious and confused.

"It's the Twilight Zone theme song," Fuji explained. Tezuka staring.

"You know. Sci-fi meets mystery," Fuji continued explaining. Tezuka continued staring.

"Fine, whatever," Fuji huffed, sighing. "It's just Twilight Zone day," he informed. After a few moments Tezuka pulled Fuji onto his lap, amused by both the boy's before _and_ after expressions.

"Does this mean we're allowed to watch it?" Fuji asked, hopeful. Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Hn," he muttered around Fuji's lips as he kissed the boy. Fuji just sprang up to go find a box set of episodes.


	147. May Twelfth

**[May Twelfth]**

**//Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Day//  
**

"Oi, Jiroh, are you okay?" Mukahi Gakuto asked, concerned. They had been in the middle of math class when Jiroh had zonked out, but this was nothing new. After all, Jiroh fell asleep all the time. This time, however, the boy hadn't even woken up by lunch: a whole three hours after he had first fallen asleep. And being the beginning of the day he definitely shouldn't have been that tired. As Gakuto prodded the sleeping boy, Jiroh gave a half growl, before slowly lifting his head.

"What time is it?" he muttered, not quite aware of his surroundings yet.

"It's almost noon," the younger boy informed him. Jiroh didn't sit up as immediately as Gakuto would have expected, instead just processing.

"Urgh, I really wanna go back to sleep," he told his friend, stretching in an attempt to wake up. It didn't do much good, however, as he almost dozed off right on the spot.

"What's up?" Gakuto asked suddenly. Jiroh eyed him carefully. Abruptly, the conversation turned serious, and both of them knew it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly much more aware of his surroundings.

"I mean," Gakuto began, "that for the past few weeks you've been really... I dunno, dead? Yeah, dead, I guess. Even when you're awake you're just not as energetic as you used to be."

"It's not anything important really," Jiroh told him, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood. "It's just that the new school year thing must have me stressed or something, I guess. That always makes it worse."

"Makes what worse?" Gakuto asked, and Jiroh mentally shot him a glare, because he had been hoping the boy wouldn't pick up on that aspect of his response.

"It's called Chronic Fatigue Syndrome," Jiroh responded, not quite sure why he had never actually told anyone. "It's nothing really big or anything, it just increases the amount a person feels tired. And these factors increase further when added in with things like excess stress or too much exertion." Gakuto looked at him, trying to determine how to react; it wasn't everyday that one of your best friends finally cleared up a common misconception to the world.

"Of course," Jiroh added, before Gakuto could respond, "the whole excess excessive sleeping thing could just be because today is Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Day."

* * *

**//International Nurses Day//**

"That's Nii-san's room," Yukimura Shizuka said, pointing. She was showing Marui Akio around their house for the first time, and she wanted to make sure he knew where everything was. Mainly because he had showed her where everything was in his house.

"You might not actually want to go in there very often," Shizuka added, referring to her brother's room. Akio just nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Anyway, here's my room." Shizuka was about to show him in, when the front door opened. Without a second thought, she left him standing there and rushed over.

"Kaa-san!" she exclaimed, hugging her mother. Because she worked as a nurse her hours were long and tenuous; often, she wouldn't be home for a few days.

"Hey sweetie," she said, hugging the girl back. "How've you been? How's school?" Shizuka was about to respond when Yukimura emerged from his own room, Akio following tentatively.

"You know, Shizuka, I don't think you should leave him alone," Yukimura joked, smiling. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"Did he attack you?" she asked Akio, who just shook his head vigorously, clearly nervous. She giggled at the gesture, before turning back to her mother.

"Kaa-san, this is Marui Akio," she said, introducing the pair. The boy turned an odd shade of red, especially because Yukimura-san seemed to be observing him.

"Oh yes, I remember now," she said rather suddenly, much to the surprise of both Yukimura children. "You're the young man who dislocated his knee a little while ago, right?" He nodded sheepishly, but Yukimura-san just smiled. "Well it's good to finally meet you properly." She turned to her children. "I'm heading upstairs, so behave," she joked, before turning to leave.

Shizuka looked at Akio, surprised, and raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" she asked. The tips of Akio's ears just turned flaming red.

"Well apparently your mom is a nurse... and apparently she happened to be on call when I killed my knee as soccer practice," he told a laughing Yukimura and a confused Shizuka. Shizuka just gave a slight smile and laughed. If he was going to remember her mother as "the nurse" then he might of well have met her both on School Nurses Day and International Nurses Day.

* * *

**//Limerick Day//**

"There once was a man from Peru,

Who dreamed he was eating his shoe.

In the middle of the night,

He awoke with a fright,

To discover his dream had come true!" Akaya finished, clearly amused by the limerick he had learned that day. Yukimura clapped, proud that the boy had actually been able to say the entire thing in English, and without much trouble, though was cut off by a rather eager Niou.

"Well there once was a man from Nantucket, who had a-"

"That's enough 'Haru," Yukimura said, cutting the boy off before he could continue. Niou looked about to say it anyway, so Yagyuu took the liberty of clamping a hand over the smaller boy's mouth and dragging him away.

"What was Niou-senpai gonna say?" Akaya asked, curious. Yukimura just shook his head.

"Nothing. He was going to say nothing," he responded. Because while Limerick Day was around to be celebrated, he didn't quite need Akaya getting any more interesting mental images.


	148. May Thirteenth

**[May Thirteenth]**

**//Leprechaun Day//  
**

"Sengoku," Minami Kentarou started, very slowly, "you are not a leprechaun."

"I disagree," Sengoku replied rather seriously. From somewhere behind him, Muromachi Touji took the obscure green hat off of Sengoku's head and looked it over.

"I can't believe you're seriously wearing this," the freshman said in awe, though he was more than slightly amused. Sengoku shot him a look.

"Give that back," he muttered, snatching the hat away from Muromachi and repositioning it on his head.

"You're not a leprechaun. Are not. Never will be. They do not exist," Minami explaining, hoping if he used small enough sentences that Sengoku would finally get the meaning around whatever he was on at the moment. (Which might possibly have been magic gold from the end of the rainbow, which somebody had taken, melted down, and slipped into the redhead's water bottle.)

"You have no proof that they don't," Sengoku stated rather simply, tugging on one of his green socks as Minami continued looking at him, incredulous.

"And you have none that they do," Muromachi chimed in, clearly understanding how befuddled their high school vice was.

"To each his own my friend," Sengoku responded, before adjusting his hat once more.

"Now," the boy continued, "I'll be on me way." He turned around and headed in a random direction, neither towards the school nor the courts.

"Where's he going?" Minami asked, hoping maybe Muromachi could help make sense of the situation.

"To find the end of the rainbow, I'm assuming," the younger boy replied, looking up through his glasses at the sky, and the rainbow that had spontaneously appeared. In unison, Sengoku's two friends sighed. At least Leprechaun Day only occurred once a year - otherwise, they'd have a big problem.


	149. May Fourteenth

**[May Fourteenth]**

A/N: Because I am shameless and will therefore self-promote: new ficlet out titled _In His Shadow_ regarding Yuuta and based around a _Harry Potter_ quote. ;) Anyway, go dance like a chicken!

**//Dance Like a Chicken Day//  
**

"Oishi-senpai," Echizen began, with some dismay, "what is Eiji-senpai doing?" He had come to visit the high schoolers on an off day, and had walked in to find a bizarre sight - even for Seigaku. Next to him, Oishi looked confused.

"I'm actually not quite sure," the older boy muttered, though he definitely had an idea. The ever-present Inui picked that moment to pop up right behind them, filling them both in.

"He's doing the chicken dance," Inui informed them. The other two boys stared at each other rather concerned.

"He's doing the chicken dance?" Oishi confirmed and Inui nodded. Next to him, the still-short Echizen Ryoma sighed.

"Mada mada dane," he muttered and walked over to his senpai so he could demonstrate. If the boy was going to attempt to chicken dance on Dance Like a Chicken Day, then he needed to learn how properly.


	150. May Fifteenth

**[May Fifteenth]**

A/N: Just a quick note about this first one. I'm not actually positive if all school levels start at eight - they might all start at different times, or at least something other than eight. However, a Japanese friend of mine (who has family and friends there, as such) told me that rather confidently, so I'm going off of it here. If it's wrong and you know what's correct please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks! (Also, I think the penname change is going official. As of May 30th I'll be switching to SilverCyanide! At least, that's the plan... I may chicken out...) Ah, ignore my rambling and enjoy the fics!

**//National Bike to Work Day// - Third Friday in May  
**

"Momo-senpai, wait up!" Echizen called, rather annoyed. Despite the fact that Momo was in senior high and he was only in junior, the campuses were close, and because the school day for all students - no matter grade - was eight, they hadn't given up their tradition of going to school together. Everyday, like clockwork, Momo would show up at Echizen's house at a quarter to eight, and the still-smaller boy would jump on the back of Momo's bike for the five minute ride.

"You're late," Momo teased, calling over his shoulder. Despite the "mada mada dane" he was sure he had heard, Momo headed back up the street towards him.

"No, actually, I'm not," the junior high captain said, amused. He pointed to his watch - a dreadfully annoying contraption he had had to start wearing now that he was captain, because being captain meant certain responsibilities, one of which was always being on time. Momo shrugged.

"You're just early," Echizen then informed him. Momo just gave him a scolding look.

"No, see, _today_ you're late and I'm on time. Remember what I said yesterday?" Despite Momo's tone, Echizen didn't. Momo grinned, snatching the younger boy's cap and riding off down the street.

"It's National Bike to Work - or School - Day," Momo called to the clearly annoyed figure chasing after him. "We were supposed to head out early."

* * *

**//National Chocolate Chip Day//**

Marui Bunta looked highly impressed.

"Very nice," he said, almost in awe. Shimura Nori smiled.

"See? See, see? I _can _do _something_," she said, elated. She went to carefully set the tray of freshly baked cookies down, pleased at just how well they had turned out. Marui had even tasted them, and he had to admit that they were impressive.

"Well congratulations then," he told her, giving her a small high five. Then he asked, curious, "Why haven't you bothered mentioning it before?" Nori shrugged.

"I kind of forgot, actually. I used to make them with Obaa-san when I was little, but I haven't made them much since she passed away," she told him, cheerful.

"I think you should start again then," he commented, lifting another one from the cookie sheet and making sure not to burn himself. She nodded.

"I might. I just really needed something to get me into making them again."

"And you found it?" he asked around a mouthful of cookie. She nodded.

"Yup," she replied happily. "It's National Chocolate Chip Day!"

* * *

**//Police Officer's Memorial Day//**

Tachibana An sat quietly in class that day, not paying attention to the way the teacher's droning voice should be hurting her head or the math problems she was supposed to be solving or the way Kamio was looking extremely cute as he almost stabbed his paper in frustration from said problems. Instead she just sat, her presence not even in the room, until they were finally on their five minute break. Kamio came over, seemingly planning to delve into a long rant about how he hated math so much and how it was so _stupid_ and how he would never need to know it anyway. He didn't get the chance though, because it was clear that her mind wasn't even in the room, let alone in rant-listening-mode.

"Hey what's up?" he asked softly, a comforting hand on her shoulder. She immediately jerked out of the world she was in and craned her neck to look up at the younger boy, startled.

"Ah it's um... it's nothing," she muttered, turning away. Normally this would have annoyed Kamio to no end, but today it seemed different, and he didn't prod her for an answer. He just sat down in the desk next to hers, wracking his own brain for an explanation to her strange behavior. Two seconds later, it hit him.

"It's May fifteenth, isn't it?" he asked, though it was really more of a statement. She didn't respond, and he simply scooted the desk he was in closer to hers. After a few moments she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him," she muttered, and Kamio put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He was a great man," Kamio said softly, remembering the phone call from those four long years ago. They had barely known each other then, but he vividly remembered the day she had been pulled out of class and hadn't returned; it had been the same day Tachibana-san, the only one who even gave any of them a chance, hadn't attended practice. He also remembered the way that neither sibling had been at school for a few days following, leading to much speculation, especially because they had moved there rather recently.

"I know," she whispered. Her eyes were down and her hands were folded into her lap, pressing together so tight that her knuckles were white. Silently tears fell from her face, leaving small wet markings on her skirt. He just tightened his hug, still not sure how to react during these situations even after four years.

"Otou-san," she suddenly began, removing her head from his shoulders and tilting upwards slightly, "I miss you." Kamio tightened his hug and didn't move even when their next class was about to commence Fellow classmates looked skeptical, confused, and upset, but a few students held back the numerous questions with only one answer: it was Police Officer's Memorial Day. They didn't need to know the rest.


	151. May Sixteenth

**[May Sixteenth]**

**//Wear Purple for Peace Day//  
**

"Mizuki-senpai, what are you wearing?" a freshman asked innocently. Somewhere across the courts the old St. Rudolph regulars got the intense feeling that they should flee to somewhere far, far away. (Yuuta was practically in action the second he felt it, because growing up with his brother had taught him that that feeling was there for a reason.) Unfortunately they couldn't flee in time, and were immediately blinded by a purple, sequined shirt.

"God Mizuki, could you please try not to burn our retinas?" Atsushi asked, shielding his eyes. Mizuki just gave his familiar chuckle.

"Ah, but if I did that then the aliens would get you," he informed the annoyed group. Suddenly more than just the six pairs of eyes belonging to the original regulars were focused on him.

"What?" Yuuta asked blankly, having been blinded for the next three to five minutes by the shirt, causing him to have to stop his retreat.

"The aliens," Mizuki repeated rather smug. "If you do not wear purple as a signal today, when they come they won't be peaceful. You should all be thanking me for saving us." The tennis players just stared at him, the ones knowing him wondering where he had gotten this crazy theory, and the ones not knowing him wondering just how crazy he was.

"And this is because...?" Atsushi asked, hoping maybe if he was lucky he could clear up this whole bizarre mess before anybody suffered serious brain damage or needed to get a very strong prescription update on their glasses.

"It's Wear Purple for Peace Day," Mizuki stated, still just as smug as he had previously been.

Thankfully for the rest of St. Rudolph, the tennis players decided they would run the risk of angry aliens; they stole the shirt.

* * *

**//Love a Tree Day//**

"Mura," Marui started very slowly, "why does Akaya look like he's going to kill that tree?" It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon but for some reason there was nothing to really do; this had landed Marui at the Yukimura residence mainly because a) he was still rather wary of his younger brother dating Yukimura's younger sister and b) he was still rather wary of whether or not Yukimura had fully processed this fact and - if he hadn't - when he did whether or not he would snap and cause Akio various forms of pain.

"It's an evil tree," Yukimura responded rather darkly, displaying his clear dislike for the tree. He knew that Marui was giving him a 'have you lost it?' look, so he continued. "It really, really is. Focus on it very carefully and you will understand exactly what I mean." Marui stared out of the kitchen window at the tree for several minutes before turning back to the younger boy and shrugging.

"It seems like a perfectly fine tree to me," he said. Yukimura shot him a rather scary Yukimura Wrath Glare.

"Concentrate harder," Yukimura insisted. "It's a truly evil tree - it may possibly be possessed by an evil tree spirit, or simply far too many bowtruckles who do not like us for not stating our presence before we planted it. One way or another, though, it's a horrible tree."

Marui just agreed and sat back down, without telling Yukimura that it was Love a Tree Day. After all, it was better that the tree underwent various forms of pain than Akio.

* * *

**//Armed Forces Day// - Third Saturday in May**

Mizuno Katsuo was not a morning person: he never had been and he never would be. He was also not a night owl. Instead he was a "sleep" person - he preferred to get as much sleep as possible, and was generally in bed by eleven and awake no earlier than six thirty. (If he could help it, at any rate.)

But tonight he was wide awake, and anxious. It was a bit past two in the morning, but none of that mattered. The fact that it was disgustingly humid out didn't matter, nor did the fact that his cat had decided it was in the mood to scratch up his leg and chew on his bed post. The fact that it was in the middle of his prime sleep time didn't matter. The fact that he was supposed to be up in four hours so that he could go to weekend practice didn't matter.

Because it was Armed Forces Day. And his father was coming home.

* * *

A/N: If anybody knows where "sea chimps and spam" comes from you win at life and will be rewarded with cookies and dedications. XP

**//National Sea Monkey Day//**

Marui Bunta usually came home to a pretty normal house. Messy, of course, (with three boys any place would be) but normal for the most part.

So when he had walked in he hadn't expected the bizarre smell - nor had he expected the giant fish tank sitting on the kitchen table with Yanagi, Inui-kun of Seigaku (what was _he_ doing here?), and his younger brother Kenji sitting around it.

"What... is this?" he asked, at a loss for words. the three boys looked up at him.

"They're showing me how they learned that fairy shrimp feed on human remains which, if full of toxins, will then kill them," Kenji stated, excited. Marui's eyes widened, rather worried at what the ten year old had just said.

"You're _what_?" Marui asked Yanagi, incredulous. "And what's he doing here?" He pointed to Inui.

"Ah, I apologize," the data man replied, adjusting his glasses. "Renji mentioned that he had been planning an experiment and needed some of my equipment. I should leave."

"No, you shouldn't," Marui stated, looking at Yanagi rather annoyed. "Not yet. First you should take this-" he gestured to the amounts of stuff sitting around - "and _then_ leave."

"But Nii-san!" Kenji whined, "it was just getting cool!" He grabbed his older brother's hand and pulled him over. "Look!" he said enthusiastically, pointing at a large lump of some bizarre substance in the tank. Marui stared into the murky water, just as confused as before.

"It's Spam," Yanagi clarified. "If you place fairy shrimp in the same space as it and add toxins, the fairy shrimp will end up poisoned. It's rather fascinating actually, seeing as how fairy shrimp are incredibly hard to see."

"Right, fairy shrimp," Marui said, confused and rather worried that the poisoning animals thing would give Kenji ideas. "What're those?"

"Sea chimps," Inui clarified from the doorway. Marui took this in for a moment as well.

"So you have sea chimps and spam?" he asked very slowly. All three boys nodded, and Marui sighed, heading towards the doorway where Inui was still standing. "Well, if you guys can get anything out of that, have fun." He left the room without another word, leaving all three of them to their National Sea Monkey Day experiment.


	152. Third Week in May

**[Third Week in May]**

**//National Police Week//  
**

"Nii-san," An said, voice low and eyes wide, "are you… serious?" Tachibana Kippei nodded.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought – for the past few years, actually," Tachibana told her. "And I've finally decided that that's what I want. Besides, I've got the next five years or so until I would technically enroll. Even more time to think over the situation." The room was completely silent, the wind outside howling and shaking the house. An sat there, her expression unreadable, and Tachibana would have fidgeted out of nerves if the stifling silence hadn't been so powerful. Then, out of nowhere, she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"If you want to become a police officer that much, I'll support you," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. She pulled her head away, tilting her neck to look up at him. "Just as long as you've really thought it through and aren't just going out on some bizarre National Police Week impulse."

* * *

**//National Bike Week//**

"Momo-senpai!" Echizen called rather angrily. On this particular Sunday (like many Sundays, actually) the pair had planned to hit the street courts. And, on his particular Sunday (like many Sundays) the beginning stages of this plan involved Momo stopping by and picking Echizen up. By the time Echizen had seen Momo pass his house, however, the boy was already half way down the street. "Come back here!"

"Not happening," the older boy called over his shoulder, teasing. "Go get yours!"

"I don't have one," Echizen called back, running after the still-moving bike. Momo stopped abruptly, surprised.

"Seriously?" he asked as the younger boy almost ran into him. Echizen rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm lying to you," he said sarcastically. "Yes. Why else would I always be getting a ride with you?"

"You mean it's not just because you like me?" Momo said, feigning hurt. Echizen smacked him on the back of the head. "All right, all right." He held up his hands defensively. "Hop on." The younger boy did so, and they headed off, but not before Momo made a final comment. "But you're getting your own bike soon. It's not National Bike Week for nothing."


	153. May Seventeenth

**[May Seventeenth]**

A/N: If you guys haven't figured it out by now, I'm terrible at writing Seigaku. As such, I'd really appreciate any pointers you guys have! Thanks! (Because they are going into a few other fics - mainly an AU, an epic death fic, and a continuation of a fic that's been on hiatus for a while.)

**//Pack Rat Day//  
**

"Inui, seriously, what _is_ this stuff?" Fuji asked rather incredulous. Inui ignored the comment, though hastily closed the closet door.

"Important items," Inui responded. The mass of high school boys, who for some reason had decided that they were going to follow Inui back to his place and invade, looked at him amazed.

"You keep all that stuff in your closet, nya?" Eiji asked, eyes wide. Inui nodded.

"Yes. They are all very important objects," he informed them.

"Senpai, you have a stack of old cardboard in there," Echizen – who had been dragged along by the others, though he didn't really mind – said.

"Very important old cardboard boxes," Inui clarified, in a defensive tone. The three boys who had come to raid his room managed to simultaneously give him a very skeptical look.

"Inui's a pack rat, nya!" Eiji said in a sing-song voice, rather amused. He slipped past Inui, who was standing protectively in front of his closet, and flung the door open. Things fell out from all angles, dropping onto the floor until Eiji was half buried in a large pile of miscellaneous objects.

"We are definitely throwing some of this out," Fuji said, the slightly maniacal gleam in his eye indicating that he was enjoying the emotional pain he was probably about to cause. Two seconds later, however, Tezuka managed to appear in the door way.

"I do believe that is against the rules," he said in a rather authoritative tone. "It is Pack Rat Day, which means nothing is allowed to be thrown out."


	154. May Eighteenth

**[May Eighteenth]**

**//International Museum Day//  
**

"When can we get out of here?" Gakuto muttered, bored. Oshitari simply kept his hands folded neatly behind his back, his attention focused on the painting in front of him.

"In due time, Gakuto. In due time," he said, the tone in his voice conveying that he was in no hurry today. Gakuto huffed but lapsed back into silence for a couple of minutes, before the boredom overwhelmed him once again.

"Can we _please_ get out of here?" he grumbled, making rather frustrated hand gestures at the covered walls in the otherwise empty stone room. Oshitari was silent, still absorbing the colors and textures placed on the palate in front of him.

"Be patient," he remarked as he moved over a few feet to the next portrait. The total serenity in his voice caused Gakuto's frustration to elevate, until he was about to stomp off. Before that could happen Oshitari placed an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "You're not leaving yet," he told him, looking up at a rather bizarre piece of abstract art. "For once in your life, I'm going to make you fully see something."

"Once," Gakuto said, eyes narrowing. "Just once." Oshitari gave a chuckle, but nodded slightly.

"Perhaps. Unless you like it, of course." Gakuto scowled, and Oshitari's chuckle continued. "Relax," he continued. "If not, then at least you had an excuse; it is International Museum Day after all."

* * *

**//No Dirty Dishes Day//**

"Erm… Taichi, why are you washing the dishes?" Muromachi Touji asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was three minutes to midnight on a Sunday, and despite the fact that they both had class tomorrow, his younger brother was currently scrubbing furiously at a sink full of dirty dishes.

"I have to clean them… kinda…" the boy replied, not looking up from his sink of soapy water. Quickly he scrubbed another plate down and Muromachi watched, attempting to come up with a reason for the strange behavior.

"At midnight?" he finally asked, too confused to come up with a believable answer. Immediately Taichi's head snapped up and towards the clock, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw there were still two minutes until midnight.

"It's not midnight yet… kinda…" he said, returning to his dishes. "I have two minutes… kinda…"

"Whatever, you get my point. Why are you washing them so late? Couldn't you just do it tomorrow or leave it for Kaa-san or something?" Taichi shook his head.

"They have to be done before midnight… kinda…" he said, looking up briefly to give his brother a very serious look, before he returned to his current task: cutlery.

"Why? Is there some magic dish contest or something? Will the world end?" Muromachi threw his arms into the air, exasperated. He didn't function well on low sleep, and at the moment he was definitely low on it.

"No… kinda…" Taichi responded. He was quite for a moment, finishing the last few spoons before he looked up, glanced at the clock, and a satisfied expression crossed his face. Two seconds later the minute hand clicked and the clock read midnight.

"It's No Dirty Dishes Day," Taichi told him, proud of his dishwashing accomplishments. "We weren't supposed to have dirty dishes."

* * *

**//Visit Your Relatives Day//**

"You're not coming to practice?" Yagyuu asked. It was more of a statement than a question, however, because the answer was clearly no: Niou didn't have any of his tennis gear on him, not even his proper shoes. Niou shook his head.

"Nah. I have some… business to take care of," he said, carefully wording his sentence so that the surrounding teammates – if they happened to be listening in – wouldn't know exactly what he meant.

"You're going to visit them?" Yagyuu asked, reading into the simple sentence. Niou nodded.

"Yeah. Could you tell Mura I had… well, I dunno, I had-"

"-something important to take care of," Yagyuu finished for him, giving him a small encouraging smile. Niou nodded before turning and heading off the grounds as nonchalantly as possible, his hands jammed in his pockets and a hint of anxiety in his icy blue eyes.

Twenty minutes later and after a bus ride that was far too short, Niou Masaharu had managed to go from Rikkai all the way to the outskirts of Tokyo. Finding the small apartment now that he had been there a few times was much easier than it previously had been, especially because this time he actually had enough light to see two feet in front of his face. He rapped lightly on the door, and as soon as he heard the barely noticeable tune of a violin cease the anxiety began to slowly creep up again. Before he had time to pick flight on his fight or flight response, Kosuke appeared at the door.

"Nii-san," he said calmly, though there was definitely a bit of surprise. "Come in." He held the door open a bit wider and Niou entered, shutting it behind him.

"What brings you here?" the younger boy asked while placing his violin in its case. Niou shrugged.

"I dunno, I just figured I'd… swing by or something," Niou replied, mentally kicking himself for how stupid he sounded. Nonetheless, Kosuke didn't pester him for a legitimate answer right away.

"Would you like some coffee? Or tea?"

"Coffee's good," Niou responded, following his younger brother into the kitchen area. Kosuke began the coffee, and sat down as he waited for it to finish.

"How's life?" the younger boy asked, clearly sensing that Niou was not in the best conversation conjuring mood. Niou gave a half shrug.

"Same old, same old. Tennis, school, tennis, homework, sleep, and repeat," he said, smiling and starting to feel slightly more comfortable. "You?"

"Basically the same," Kosuke replied. "Only with way less tennis and a lot more violin and drawing." The coffee pot gurgled and the younger boy immediately got up to pour them cups. He returned to the table a few seconds later. Both boys sat there for a few moments, not quite sure where to continue from there, until Kosuke finally reposed the question: "Why are you here?"

Niou gave another half hearted shrug, before managing out a rather embarrassed mutter of, "It's Visit Your Relatives Day and… I figured I should probably stop by." Kosuke thought about this for a moment before a slight smile graced his lithe features.

"I'm glad you did," he said, pouring another cup of coffee. "I'm glad you did."


	155. May Nineteenth

**[May Nineteenth]**

A/N: I had waaay too much fun with this. :)

**//Boy's Club Day//  
**

"I would like to join your team," the girl said, batting her perfect, long eyelashes at them. Tezuka seemed to be contemplating for a moment – at least to her. To help him make her decision she flipped her long, golden hair over her shoulder and closed in on him so that he had a perfect view of her chest down her unbuttoned blouse.

"Please?" the girl gazed up at him with cerulean eyes, that somehow conveyed all of the emotional abuse she had gone through as a child when her entire family had been brutally murdered by assassins and she had been left to fend for herself.

"I'm Echizen's twin sister," she added. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"You just said your family was murdered by assassins."

"They were. But that was because my father sold me off to them, since Nanjiroh was my real father but my mother – who really was my mother – did not know. I thought they were my family, but through my long journey – during which I've been crowned the Princess of Tennis, just so you know – I discovered my true identity." Tezuka took this in, still completely stoic.

"No," he said, pointing to the title on the club registration form. She read it.

"Boys' tennis club," she repeated, confused. Tezuka nodded.

"Boys. Male. Not you," he said, trying to stay as monosyllabic as possible. After all, she couldn't be very bright if she couldn't even manage apply for the club of her proper gender.

"But I'm _far_ too good to be on_ their_ team," she said, not listening to Tezuka's very sound reason. Tezuka simply pointed to the words again. Unfortunately for him, the girl didn't seem to want to go away – at all – and she continued hounding Tezuka for several minutes, ranting and raving about how completely _unfair_ this was and how it was _sexist_ and how he was just jealous because she was a _better tennis player_ and he should _ have some respect_ because _didn't he care about what she had gone through_?

"As kind as your offer to participate in Boy's Club Day is, it's still against the rules," Fuji said, popping up directly behind the harassed boy, and giving her a rather intimidating Fuji Stare. As he led the rather confused captain away, he added, "Besides, we've got a strict policy on not allowing girls named Mary Sue anywhere near the courts."


	156. May Twentieth

**[May Twentieth]**

Edited for formatting. I apologize for screwing that up! I was in such a rush and somehow I missed important things! Gah! T_T

**//Be a Millionaire Day//**

Atobe Keigo did not celebrate petty, foolish holidays. He was far too sophisticated for such childish nonsense. So while the rest of his foolish friends were making imbeciles of themselves for the majority of the year, Atobe Keigo was sipping exotic tea and reading novels in their original Greek.

Every now and then, however, the corner of Atobe's lips would turn up in a half smile and he would join in the bizarre festivities. Generally these days were on big national holidays – New Years, for example, or Golden Week holidays – but on a very rare occasion he would even join in the most bizarre of celebrations.

Such as today. Despite his friends celebrating some of the most incredibly bizarre and unheard of holidays (such as Winnie the Pooh Day, National Inane Answering Message Day, and Everything You Do is Right Day), he had finally found one that didn't seem all that bizarre. At least, not as far as he was concerned.

Because, unlike the rest of the teenaged male population he didn't have to pretend on Be a Millionaire Day.

* * *

**//Pick Strawberries Day//**

"Where are you?" Yanagi asked into the phone, drumming his fingers against his thigh. Today was supposed to be one of their days – just the two of them, alone, for the first time in a long time – and Marui had completely disappeared.

"Oh… crap," Yanagi heard Marui mutter from the other end. "We were supposed to meet today, weren't we?" Yanagi's face fell.

"Yes, we were," he responded, trying not to let the disappointment permeating the air travel through to the other end.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry," Marui said, mentally kicking himself for not remembering. "It was just… today was special, because-"

"It was supposed to be special," Yanagi said, not trying to hide the way he was feeling.

"I know, I know. I just… it's Pick Strawberries Day, and today for every pound of strawberries picked you got another one free," Marui told him, hoping that somehow Yanagi would understand. He did.

"You went out and picked strawberries?" Yanagi asked, his tone much lighter and somewhat amused.

"Yeah…" Marui said, still feeling extremely guilty.

"Well as long as you let me watch you while you bake – alone, _without_ your siblings-" Yanagi said, his tone insinuating he wanted to quite a bit more than watch him bake -"then I think I can forgive you."


	157. May Twenty First

**[May Twenty-first]**

In case you didn't get the memo (shoot me now!) last chapters formatting issues were a result of me being in a rush and being scatterbrained. Gah. Sorry for that. Look, pretty formatting is back! :D

**//National Memo Day//  
**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a very dedicated captain who had the skill to craft a strong-willed, talented team. As such he had various responsibilities, many of which one wouldn't normally attribute to a tennis club captain. Things such as picking out new paint colors for the clubroom walls, planning bizarre training trips, and trying to make sure certain regulars (and past-regulars) of various other tennis teams did not come and hide and/or rearrange all of the teams equipment. And, though he was Tezuka Kunimitsu, he couldn't remember everything – which was why, almost directly after his junior high season had ended he had decided to start taking memos.

It had started with a piece of scrap paper in his math notebook, just a reminder that he had some business to attend to. Then it had manifested to post-it notes; just a few originally, but later on he had started going through pack after pack. And he hadn't even realized it at first. Originally he had just noted it subconsciously – he had started occasionally writing down things he had to do. But one day Oishi had mentioned it to him – did he want this post-it note back? And he had lost a few more over this way, he should really be more careful. Which was when Tezuka Kunimitsu had realized…

He had become a memo writer. So much so that he had actually resorted to saying "didn't you get the memo?" a few times, in moments of great frustration. Of course everyone had thought he was bizarre, because nobody need _that_ many notes, but Tezuka had ignored their teasing. Especially on National Memo Day.

* * *

Because I feel like being one of those obnoxious writers who polls on what you think of their OCs and who you like best. And I am one of those obnoxious writers who likes it very much when people review. See where I'm going with this? ;)

**//National Waiters and Waitresses Day//**

"Oi, Shimura-chan, table five needs another cup of coffee," Marui called as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Got it," she called, whisking out through the doors with the coffee pot as gracefully as was possible for her. Two minutes later she was back, with a call of, "table by the window wants some of your cake."

"Mhmm," he said, quickly placing two perfectly cut slices on pristine white plates and rushing them out. "Oh, cookies are out in twelve seconds," he called on his way out. Twelve seconds later the timer chimed and Nori was pulling a hot tray out of the oven. Marui almost bumped into her on the way in but he skillfully managed to dodge her _and_ not drop the five plates and two mugs he was balancing in his arms.

Four and a half hours later both Nori and Marui sat at a table in the corner, exhausted.

"God that was some shift today," Marui said, eyes closed and head leaned back in exhaustion. Across the table, Shimura Nori mirrored his position.

"I know," she moaned. "And seriously, who calls three hours before they need them and orders _two hundred chocolate chip cookies_?"

"Apparently your famous recipe is getting out," he said, managing to find the energy to give a half smile. She returned it.

"Urgh, and now we have to clean up," she said, the thought of it painful in itself. Two seconds later Yamazaki-san appeared next to them.

"Already done," he told them. "Good job today you two. I do apologize that we were understaffed today – I didn't expect it to take such a toll, mainly because I didn't expect such a huge crowd."

"It's fine," Marui said, though the tone in his voice conveyed just how dead he was.

"I'm paying you both for overtime though, so I hope that will make up for some of it," Yamazaki-san told them both. Four eyes snapped open.

"Definitely," Marui muttered, an enjoyable grin on both their faces. Yamazaki-san gave a knowing smile and left them to be. Five minutes later both teens had managed to stay upright on their aching feet and head out the door together.

"Here's your half of the tip money," Marui said, handing her it as they were heading off down the street. (They had decided long ago that he would keep it until the time to divide came, because she would end up losing it.) She counted it up, rather amazed.

"This is like… triple what I've ever made before," she said in awe. Marui shrugged.

"Yeah. They either noticed how dead we were or they remembered that it's National Waiters and Waitresses Day," Marui told her. Nori gave a small laugh.

"Let's just hope it's the latter."


	158. May Twenty Second

**[May Twenty-second]**

First person to identify the quote and where it comes from (number included) gets a special prize, though I have not quite determined what yet. (I'd offer a request fic, and if you get it and want one that's cool, but I'm back logged so that is not the most promising of prizes...) Anyway, enjoy!

**//Buy a Musical Instrument Day//  
**

"Oshitari-senpai, I really don't think this is necessary. My old instrument works-"

"Nonsense," Oshitari said, cutting Ohtori off. "You need a new – or, well, old new – instrument." Ohtori stood next to him looking nervous.

"Honestly Oshitari-senpai, my old violin is still wonderful."

"Ah, but you've never used one of these." Oshitari motioned to the instruments in the case. "Here, try them out." Before Ohtori could protest again Oshitari handed him a very old violin.

"It's beautiful senpai," he said in awe, turning the instrument over in his arms.

"That it is," Oshitari said, giving a fond smile when he saw the look on Ohtori's face. "But great beauty does not always a great instrument make."

"Ah, right!" Ohtori said flustered. Oshitari handed him the bow and carefully he began to play.

The teens spent the next two and a half hours in a room of antique violins, Oshitari making sure that Ohtori didn't catch any of the price tags or he would never be able to give the freshman his congratulations gift. Though the younger boy had originally been quite reluctant to try out so many wonderful instruments, as the time had wore on he had gotten further away from the gift aspect and closer to the actual instrument aspect of their endeavor.

"This one," Ohtori finally said. Oshitari nodded to the owner of the shop, who came over to help them with the costs.

"It's a wonderful instrument, really," the man told them, rather ecstatic. "One of my favorites. It's a shame it's been gathering dust for such a time." Suddenly the forlorn look that had abruptly come upon him retreated. "Of course, I'm glad to know it's going to such a skilled violinist." Ohtori turned a shade of red and mumbled a "thank you, sir, but I'm really not that great" to which Oshitari had rebutted until they left the store twenty minutes later, Ohtori's new instrument in hand.

"Thank you senpai," Ohtori told him, his expression mixed between ecstasy over such a wonderful new instrument and guilt for accepting the gift.

"You deserve it," Oshitari told him simply, the familiar drawl of his voice giving off the air that buying Ohtori a brand new old instrument (which was quite pricy – like most people, Ohtori had the knack for picking the most expensive item without realizing it) was no large deal on his part. Ohtori nodded, though he clearly wasn't too sure about this, and Oshitari couldn't help but chuckle: the "younger brother" of their group of friends still hadn't quite figured out how to get by in the bizarre Hyotei world of theirs.

"Thank you again," Ohtori said a few minutes later, and Oshitari rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

"You really should stop doing that."

"Thanking you?" Ohtori seemed uncomfortable at the thought.

"Regarding this matter at least. You made first chair after Mishima-san left, even with re-auditions. You're by far the best in the school – you could go places if you wanted. All I'm doing is supplying the artist with a utensil – though a great calligrapher doesn't need to choose his pens, it can't hurt."

"Ah. Well th-" Ohtori cut himself off, giving a small, amused grin. "I appreciate it."

"No trouble at all," Oshitari told him. "Besides, I dare say I don't need a new instrument, so how better a way to spend Buy a Musical Instrument Day than getting the new principle violinist one?"


	159. May Twenty Third

**[May Twenty-third]**

**//Lucky Penny Day//  
**

"You seriously keep one of those?" Sengoku asked, amused. Muromachi shot him a glare.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with having a lucky penny," he huffed. Sengoku snorted.

"Why do you _need_ a lucky penny?" the junior asked, attempting not to laugh too hard. Muromachi just continued glaring

"Not _all_ of us can be _quite_ as lucky as you," Muromachi said darkly. This time Sengoku did let out a chuckle, though it was much less mocking and much more friendly.

"True, true," he said. Both the boys' moods lightened, at least until Sengoku pocketed Muromachi's penny.

"Give it back," the freshman practically growled, until Sengoku finally chuckled and tossed it back. Just as Sengoku was about to leave, a second penny came flying over Sengoku's shoulder.

"It's Lucky Penny Day," Muromachi called as Sengoku was about to close the door. Sengoku just pocketed it and smiled.

* * *

**//International Jazz Day//**

"Yuuuushi," Mukahi Gakuto whined, hurt, "you're going out with _Ohtori_ tonight and leaving me here?" before Gakuto could start up on a long-winded rant Oshitari locked their lips, slipping an arm around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him closer. Gakuto entwined his fingers in the strands of blue hair at the base of Oshitari's neck, pulling himself in as well. Just as Gakuto started loosening the taller boy's tie, Oshitari pulled away.

"I'm merely helping him broaden his musical horizons," Oshitari explained, straightening his somewhat mused tie. Gakuto huffed.

"You never help broaden _my_ musical horizons," the redhead complained. Oshitari grabbed his coat and kiss the shorter boy on the lips once more.

"First, you hate jazz," Oshitari reminded him, slipping his shoes on. "Second, you're not the recently-appointed principle violinist." Despite Oshitari's highly valid arguments, Gakuto still stood there moping. Oshitari just rolled his eyes and gave a warm smile, kissing the boy one final time.

"Next time I've got tickets I'll take you," Oshitari said just to cheer the redhead up. (Gakuto wasn't really a music person, at least as far as instrumentals went.) "As for now, it's International Jazz Day and I believe I'm leaving our kouhai waiting."


	160. May Twenty Fourth

**[May Twenty-fourth]**

**//Escargot Day//  
**

"I think they're still moving," Gakuto said, staring at his plate. Across the table Shishido's expression mirrored Gakuto's, though he was poking at the food with a small fork.

"They're dead," Jiroh told them, ignoring the bewildered look on most of his friends' faces as he ate.

"Quite," Atobe said in agreement, in the same state as Jiroh. The group looked at the two, most in some state of disgust. Oshitari was exempt, leaning back in his chair in that nonchalant way of his.

"Nonetheless, I'll pass," the tensai said, pushing the small white plate of snails as far away as he could while still being polite. Despite his example Gakuto felt the need to dispose of the food in a way that involved much more gagging and bizarre hand gestures. Twenty minutes later, and with a whiny, hungry, Gakuto, Oshitari left the Atobe residence. (Much to the dismay of poor Ohtori and Shishido, the first of which was far too polite – and enthralled with Atobe's brand new piano – to leave, and the latter who could not bear to pull Ohtori away.)

"Can we go get real food?" the redhead asked the second they were out the door. Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"You mean the escargot wasn't 'real food'?" Gakuto smacked his arm.

"You know what I mean. Besides, snails are not food. They are snails. They should not fall under any category except 'slow animals'," Gakuto huffed. Oshitari just chuckled.

"All right, all right," he said, laughing. "But no going out – it's Escargot Day, and I highly doubt you'd like to view any more 'slow animals'."


	161. May Twenty Fifth

**[May Twenty-fifth]**

First, I'm so sorry I forgot this, much thanks to demon m-chan for the 800th review! :O Wow, that's a lot! Second, I had a lot of trouble with this first one, so I'd really appreciate feedback. Thanks.

**//National Missing Children Day//  
**

Fuji Syusuke lay on his bed, deep in thought. He briefly glanced at the calendar, though he knew the date: May 25th. He remembered that date quite distinctly.

Five years previously, he had come home from school just like he usually did. He had taken off his shoes. He had come into the kitchen for a snack. He had done his homework.

Yuuta had not showed up. No matter how long he had waited, Yuuta had not showed up. Eventually he had been worried – he had left a note on the kitchen table and grabbed his jacket, rushing out to look for his brother. He had checked the street courts and the houses of the few friends Yuuta had. Nobody had seen him. By the time he had returned home, no Yuuta in hand, both his mother and his sister were home.

"Syusuke, where's Yuuta?" Yoshiko asked, worried. Fuji shook his head, his face falling.

"I have no idea," he said softly, tears almost falling from the twelve year old's eyes.

"I'll call around," Yumiko said quickly, and Yoshiko nodded. Twenty minutes later Yuuta's location was still undisclosed, and Yoshiko called the authorities in a rush. The rest of that night was spent up, worrying and waiting - even though there was nothing they could do, they somehow felt that if they cared hard enough he would show up. They were wrong.

Two days.

It had taken them two days to find the younger boy, curled up on a bench somewhere all the way out in Kanagawa. He had gotten lost or wandered away or some other thing of that sort, and it had taken two days until a passing civilian had correctly identified him by the scar on his temple.

Two days until somebody had managed to return him home.

As soon as he was back there was much hugging and celebrating and fussing and eating of pie. But the fact still stood that his brother had been missing for two days. Two long, torturous days. Two days - a minute amount of time compared to how long so many families had to wait for their missing children to return. If they returned. Which they didn't always. Missing children weren't always found, a fact that Fuji was constantly reminded of, and none more so than on National Missing Children Day.

* * *

**//National Tap Dance Day//**

"So Kamio is really learning to-"

"Shhhhh!" Kamio glared at Shinji, shushing him before he could even get started. The boy looked at him, curious.

"Kamio is telling me to be quiet. I'm not quite sure why. After all, learning to-"

"Shhhh!" Kamio hissed, cutting him off again. Shinji gave a slight glare back.

"Now Kamio's just being plain rude. He shared information with me and apparently does not want it repeated. I wonder why. It's not top secret. Or is it? But why would his learning to-" This time Kamio clamped a hand over Shinji's mouth, which did not go unnoticed by an approaching Uchimura and Ishida.

"Shinji talking about that stupid soap opera he's been following again?" Ishida asked knowingly. Kamio nodded vigorously, but Shinji shook his head at the same time. Before Kamio could attempt to cover this up, Shinji had managed to bite his palm, causing him to yelp but release Shinji's mouth.

"Kamio's learning to tap dance," Shinji informed them. Kamio attempted to hide behind his bangs as the two other teens laughed.

"You're going to become our little ballerina next?" Uchimura teased. Kamio just went to kick him, though he dodged.

"For your information, it's National Tap Dance Day," Mori said, coming up behind them all with his nose stuck in a book. "Though the fact that he's in the same class as my younger sister is more than mildly amusing."


	162. May Twenty Sixth

**[May Twenty-sixth]**

Because I learn more and more interesting (and possibly useful in school) information every day. And because we didn't start the fire.

**//Sally Ride Day//  
**

"Are you on a space craze?" Shizuka asked as she walked into the house. Akaya was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, spreading out magazines.

"Eh, not really," he said, not bothering to look up. She toed off her shoes, slipping on her house slippers before coming over and peering over his shoulder.

"Looks like it to me,' she commented after she saw them even closer up. He shook his head.

"Nah, I just have to write a paragraph for English. Yoshida-sensei remembered my like for 'cosmonaut' and took that to mean I like all things space. So she gave me a space-related topic for the assignment."

"And that means about twelve zillion sources?" she asked amused. Akaya rolled his eyes.

"Apparently the whole reason she picked it is the abundance of articles and the holiday or something."

"Holiday?" Shizuka asked, curious. Akaya nodded, pointing to an article in one of the many open magazines. She skimmed the article, actually rather interested.

"Sally Ride," she read, looking up, "first female astronaut. Cool." She continued skimming the article. She read the article more in-depth and looked up, amused, when she ran across a date. "So you turned your teacher on to weird holidays too?" she asked him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever. My random list of holidays in no way should have influenced her to assign me a page-long paragraph about female astronauts. Not even on Sally Ride Day."


	163. May Twenty Seventh

**[May Twenty-seventh]**

**//Sunscreen Day//  
**

Tennis was a great sport. It really was. It brought them all together and gave them a common bond – at least originally. But sooner rather than later the entire team had gone beyond the tennis team bond. They had started hanging out outside of tennis – grabbing food afterwards, taking crazy walks through the park, coming early just to hang out, and then planning trips to the beach.

Quite frankly, out of all of the trips the Rokkaku regulars took, the beach was the most impressive. And even though they weren't all in high school yet, the tradition continued.

"Kentarou, get _back_ here!" Saeki called rather exasperated. The second they had gotten there the fourteen year old had run off to chase the seagulls.

"He's going to run into the ocean some day and drown without realizing it," Ryou muttered under his breath. Atsushi, who had always been invited to these outings despite the fact that he had switched schools, nodded in agreement.

"What?" Kentarou asked, whining. Saeki rolled his eyes, trying to remember if the boy had always been quite so immature. Drawing a blank on any mature moments he just smiled and threw the small bottle at him.

"Sunscreen," the again vice-captain said, nodding in the direction of the bottle that Kentarou was looking over in his hands. "Put it on."

"Why?" the boy asked in a manner that was far too similar to Itsuki.

"Because otherwise you'll burn, and then you'll be in pain, and then you'll blame me for not reminding you to wear sunscreen," Saeki told him. "Besides, it's Sunscreen Day."


	164. May Twenty Eighth

**[May Twenty-eighth]**

If you're cringing at the painfulness of this I apologize. Between exams coming up and stuff and the fact that this holiday was just hard for me (I knew nothing about this orginazation previously, and I'm not quite sure how to write a fic about it...) this is... well, definitely not one of my bests. Just wait though, _tomorrow_ is going to be awesome. ;) (And Rikkai-based, for those of you who have noticed they've been away for a few fics.)

**//Amnesty International Day//  
**

"She's brand new here," Kijmuta-san said, her shoes clicking as she walked down the hall. Saeki nodded. He had originally come in that day to see the usual children, in particular the always affectionate and energetic Akira and Kimi. Due to a bizarre outbreak of the flu they all had to stay in-room, and so before the usual attacking and glomping by the two occurred Kijmuta-san was telling him all about this new patient who he would really like.

"She's brand new here – in this area, that is. Actually, in this country," the nurse told him. "She's eight and a half and just moved here from Africa. It was a bizarre turn of events for her – she was rescued along with many others from a poverty-stricken area by Amnesty International - but I think you'll really connect." Saeki nodded again, not quite sure what Kijmuta-san meant but willing to give it a try. They continued walking down the hall, eventually stopping outside the door to a far room.

"Honestly I just… I want her to feel comfortable," Kijmuta-san confessed. "She's a refugee, really, rescued from… I'm afraid I can't quite remember what country. But she's never been in a great situation and when she was diagnosed… Well, as you can imagine life hasn't been the easiest for her.

"She doesn't speak much Japanese, and she's still learning English. I just… I figured…"

"We'll work something out," he told the woman smiling. She looked relieved.

"Thank you," she told him. "Really, just, thank you."

"Of course," he told her, before giving a small bow and heading in. It was Amnesty International Day, and he was just as against human right's issues as he was everything else.


	165. May Twenty Ninth

**[May Twenty-ninth]**

It's short, but with exams coming up and all (and I took five hours of placement tests today for a math and science boarding school I don't want to go to) it's the best I've got. Also, loverly reminder for all: as of tomorrow I am SilverCyanide! (We'll see how it goes over; I may become unbearably penname-sick and need to change it back.) Anyway, enjoy the insanity! (Also, if you catch the sorta pun that made me laugh for like five minutes well... something good will come your way.)

**//Hug an Asian Day//  
**

"Holy crap, what the _fuck_?" Niou exclaimed as two rather familiar arms wrapped around him. Two seconds later they removed themselves, and as he spun around to yell at the hugger he saw him already running off in the distance. Two more seconds later Yagyuu came up in front of him.

"Apparently he's on a spree," the Gentleman informed him, amused.

"Well if he does it again I may have to strangle him, or at least conk him on the head with something nice and heavy," Niou commented wryly. Speaking of the devil, Akaya rounded the corner, arms firmly attached to Yukimura at the waist.

"Okay, seriously, _what the hell_?" Niou said, blinking rapidly. Not that the two being publicly mushy was odd, but the fact that Akaya was running off and hugging other people in quick, sporadic bursts before reattaching himself to the older boy was definitely a sight to see. As Akaya detached himself to chase after some people he may or may not have known, Yukimura answered.

"It's Hug an Asian Day," Yukimura confirmed, smiling his patented Yukimura Smile and concealing the bizarre amount of jealousy aroused in him as best as possible. "And, in case you missed the memo, there are quite a few Asians around here."


	166. May Thirtieth

**[May Thirtieth]**

Look! I has a spiffy new penname! :O Anyway, enjoy the ficlet. And yes, exam prep is eating my brain like a zombie. D:

**//Water a Flower Day//  
**

"Kiri-nii, I think you're going to kill it," Yukimura Shizuka commented dryly. Akaya was currently watering a flower. Yes, not flowers – _a_ flower.

"But it needs water!" Akaya told her indignantly.

"Yeah, um… not _that_ much water," she told him, pointing. "See?" The ground surrounding the poor flower was soggy, small puddle forming in the dirt.

"But if you don't water plants they die!" he replied, trying to justify his action.

"And if you over water them they die too," she reminded him, wondering why she was arguing with the boy in the first place. Before the boy could retaliate she gave up, heading back inside and leaving the freshman to remain sitting in the wet dirt near the flower. From the window Yukimura saw the upset look on the younger boy's face and headed out, worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling next to Akaya. The boy looked down.

"I think I killed it," he said sadly. Without warning Akaya started to cry, and the sky seemed to want to follow suit in adding to the misery; half a minute later, it started to pour.

"Stupid, stupid holiday," Akaya muttered as he was drying off in Yukimura's kitchen. "When they say 'Water a Flower Day' they should really warn you not to give it too much."


	167. May Thirty First

**[May Thirty-first]**

And the fifth month comes to a close! Wow! 5/12ths of the way done! One more month and it'll be half way! With almost 850 reviews and nearly 100,000 words... well, that's insane! Thanks so much for all of the support, please keep reading, reviewing, and hopefully enjoying! :D

**//National Macaroon Day//  
**

"Mura heeeeeelp!" Marui Bunta called into the phone frantically. Yukimura Seiichi, who had just been woken up, propped himself up on one arm and attempted not to hiss.

"What?" he spat, for he was not a morning person and even Akaya waking him up so abruptly would result in some snipping.

"Akaya refuses to leave and I can't figure out how to get rid of him!" Marui said, much to Yukimura's surprise. Looking around the junior realized that, not only was Akaya not in his room, it was also a quarter past noon.

"Wait what?" he asked, his annoyed tone going more confused. Marui sighed.

"I knew you didn't tell him!" Yukimura heard as Marui muffled the phone, presumably to yell at Akaya. The sound cleared. "Apparently somebody" – Shizuka presumably, though Marui did not add this as he was fearing Death By Yukimura - "let is slip that I was doing some baking today. Which apparently meant that an invitation to come over and steal said baked things was put out." Marui stopped here, as the phone as muffled again and Yukimura heard, "Do _not_ touch those! I already told you, they've got frickin' _pecans_." Yukimura chuckled, more amused at the frantic tone in Marui's voice than anything.

"I think you've got it under control," Yukimura told him, amused, when the boy was back on the line. "Just go make something without pecans. Like macaroons," Yukimura suggested.

"Macaroons?" Marui asked, clearly confused.

From somewhere in the background Yukimura heard Akaya call, "Happy National Macaroon Day, Seiichi!" before he hung up the phone.

* * *

**//Save Your Hearing Day//**

"Give those back!" Kamio Akira shouted after the group of boys. He had been sitting around in the time between his last class and tennis practice, minding his own business, when out of the blue his headphones had been removed from his ears and his MP3 player stolen. At first panic had coursed his body, until he had turned around and identified the perpetrators: none other than his fellow tennis teammates.

"Not until you turn the volume down!" Uchimura called from behind a far away tree. Kamio ran towards him, though the sudden disruption of the flow of music had somehow managed to throw not only his rhythm off, but any semblance of running ability.

"The volume is fine the way it is!" Kamio shouted back, giving up on attempting to run towards the group of conspiring teenagers.

"You'll blow your eardrums out," Mori informed him, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. (Mori was one of those exceptional people who had not only managed the art of walking and reading, but running and reading, eating and reading, and - apparently - conspiring to and carrying out the act of stealing Kamio's MP3 player and reading.)

"It's not _that _loud!" Kamio called back to them, approaching the group. Before anybody else could respond, Mori replied again.

"If you must continue screaming at such an undesirable volume clearly some damage has been done," the boy told him. Kamio glared but finally managed to catch up with the group.

"Give it here," he near-growled at Uchimura. The boy shrugged.

"Sorry, no idea where it went," he told a very pissed Kamio. "But if you agree to participate in Save Your Hearing Day and keep the volume at a reasonable level it _might_ turn up. With volume blockers, mind you."

* * *

Logically my brain told me that this featuring Akutsu and Dan would make more sense. But I was writing this during driver's ed, and Platinum likes to come through while watching rather gruesome movies about drunk driving, apparently. Or it may just be because my instructor is a chain smoker. No idea. Anyway, enjoy. ;)

**//World No Tobacco Day//**

There was a rap on the bedroom door. Then another. The third knock and the person outside the door spoke.

"Masaharu, are you in there?" There was no reply. "Masaharu, are you okay?" Yagyuu's voice was saturated in worry. When there was, yet again, no response Yagyuu ignored the formalities and let himself in.

Opening the door and glancing around he saw Niou lying in bed, wrapped in blankets.

"Hey," Yagyuu said, voice soft and concerned. He padded over, gently placing a hand on Niou's arm. The younger boy swatted it away, but not before Yagyuu could tell he was shaking.

"Go away," Niou growled harshly, and Yagyuu immediately moved his hand, though he did not leave. Instead he sat down on the edge of the bed, not touching Niou but not quite as far away as Niou would have liked.

"What happened?" Yagyuu asked cautiously, knowing that Niou didn't get this way without an initial incident.

"Nothing," Niou growled out, retreating farther under the blankets. Yagyuu sat still for a moment before moving in closer, despite Niou's warning.

"My head hurts, all right? Now got the fuck away," Niou spat. Yet despite the boy's words Yagyuu did not move away. Instead he moved in closer and lay down next to the boy, wrapping an arm around him. Despite his previous protests Niou didn't move away. The pair simply lay there together for a moment, until Yagyuu repeated the earlier question.

"What happened?" he asked softly, glad when Niou did not pull away. It seems the boy had calmed down, and so he remained curled up next to Yagyuu.

"I'm attempting to quit," he muttered darkly, and it took Yagyuu a moment to realize that he meant smoking. A small smile spread across the Gentleman's face.

"Somebody's a real holiday participant," Yagyuu said amused. Niou let out a hiss, but turned to face him.

"Fuck off," he muttered, though he curled up to the boy closer. Yagyuu ran fingers through tousled strands of silvery-white hair.

"I'm proud of you for this," the whispered softly into Niou's ear. "Even if it is just because it's World No Tobacco Day." Yagyuu kissed him lightly, the taste of nicotine still lingering on the boy's lips.

Niou just kissed back.


	168. June Month Long Holidays

**[June Month Long Holidays]**

**//Aquarium Month//**

Despite the overwhelming fact that Eiji was a cat person (though he had never owned one), Oishi Syuchiroh was, undeniably, a fish person – always had been and always would be. And because there wasn't an actual cat to interfere with the fish, Eiji figured he was in the clear as far as buying and storing fish as a surprise for the older boy.

Apparently he was wrong. He had gone to check on the small fish, which had previously been swimming in the bowl, five minutes before Oishi was supposed to show up only to find them floating belly-up, motionless. By the time the raven haired teen had showed up at his house, Eiji was practically in hysterics.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Oishi asked frantically, looking around quickly and trying to determine the cause of the boy's distress. Eiji wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and breathed.

"I… I got you a fish," Eiji said through lessening sobs. "And they died." The boy was almost wailing again, still overly emotional – even as a junior in high school. Oishi hugged him lightly, calming him down as best as possible.

"There are other fish in the sea," he said automatically, hoping to reduce the boy's hysterics. "And they're on sale, seeing as it's Aquarium Month."

* * *

**//Candy Month//**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Please_?" Marui practically begged.

"No," Yukimura stated firmly, Yanagi backing him up.

"But I _need_ sugar!" Marui said exasperated, annoyed beyond belief and the headache starting to set in doing nothing to help his mood.

"Rationed, maybe," Yanagi muttered as a suggestion, his defenses against Marui cracking quickly.

"No," Yukimura replied again. "No sugar." After learning just how much sugar their self-proclaimed (though nearly justified and confirmed) tensai was consuming from a worried Yanagi, Yukimura had finally decided to put his foot down and cut the boy off.

"That's not fair thought," Marui whined, his mood darkening rapidly at the seriousness of the captain's decision. Yukimura was about to restate his enforcement for the good of both Marui and Yanagi when two lithe arms wrapped around his waist and Akaya's head poked over his shoulder.

"Marui-senpai's right," the freshman said, trying to look as innocent as possible. "You can't cut him off – at least not this month: It's Candy Month."

* * *

**//Fight the Filthy Fly Month//**

"Okay, I swear, if this thing does not go and die in _two seconds _I am going to-"

"You can't kill it!" Akaya wailed suddenly from the bench behind them in the clubroom. Niou turned around, his already high annoyance meter skyrocketing.

"It's a stupid fly," Niou said, somewhat shocked that the younger boy would go to bizarre lengths to even save a fly, "it's not going to care if it lives or dies. Nobody is going to care if it lives or dies."

"I will!" the freshman said, clearly distressed, though for what reason Niou really could not understand.

"Well you'll be the only one," Niou informed him, heading out to practice and swatting at the fly on the way out. When he finally smashed it against the wall (and then hit it again, for good measure), he turned back around to the boy. "You'll get over it," he said. "It's Fight the Filthy Fly Month."

* * *

I had trouble with this one. Anyway, dedicated to Khelc-sul Renai, for simply mentioning she wanted them. :)

**//Gay Pride Month//**

"So totally gay," Sengoku said, rolling his eyes.

"So not," Muromachi retorted. "You _seriously_ think they're together?"

"You _don't_?" he asked, almost amazed. "Come _on_. You can't tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other."

"Well… I mean… but…" Muromachi stuttered, trying to wrap his mind around the situation. "Akutsu and Dan?" he managed to get out, confused beyond words.

"Obviously," Sengoku remarked. "And clearly you're blind, since _everybody_ has noticed it by now."

"So not true!" the younger boy huffed, calling some of their teammates over.

"So totally together," Kita Ichiuma responded automatically when posted the question. Nitobe Inakichi agreed.

"All though if you even mention it they'll about rip your head off. 'S kind of amusing, actually," the junior told them. The two who had clearly been in the loop nodded in agreement.

"It's kind of a wonder they haven't come out yet," Kita remarked absently, his face lightening slightly. "Then again…" He exchanged glances with Nitobe, who was now almost grinning, as they saw the pair walk by – almost holding hands, but not quite.

"Well it _is_ Gay Pride Month," the older boy commented, much to the chagrin of Sengoku and Muromachi. Just before he and Kita turned to chase them, he added with a smirk, "We might as well try and have some fun with it…"

* * *

**//Dairy Month//**

"Yadda," the senior in junior high said, the stubborn tone in his voice exactly the same as it had been two years previously. Inui Sadaharu pushed his glasses - the ones that were exactly the same as the ones two years previously, aside from a higher prescription - up the bridge of his nose, unfazed.

"I do believe you've slacked off a bit on your routine," the high school junior informed him. "As such, your resulting height growth has only been five centimeters - far less than originally predicted.

"It is, therefore, my duty to reinstate the original routine." The data man held up two bottles of milk, clinking them together in a way that sounded far more ominous than any dairy product ever should. Echizen Ryoma looked like he was about to bolt, but lingered for a moment - a moment too long, because Inui had handed him the bottles and somehow managed to disappear, making Echizen somehow now obligated to these bottles. After all, if he didn't take them and drink them then they would probably turn into orange goo or worse, Inui Juice - and Echizen was far more willing to drink milk than he was to drink Inui "juice" which, he had come to realize, really tasted like more of a mix of vinegar and tabasco than vegetable juice. So, with much reluctance, he downed the bottles and tried not to think about it - because at least it was Dairy Month and not Inui Juice Month.

* * *

**//National Fresh Fruits and Vegetables Month//**

"Oi, Inui, what _are_ those?" Kikumaru Eiji asked, wary. The older boy was currently carrying a basket through the courtyard, the early morning light giving the objects in it an unearthly glow.

"Ingredients," the man replied, and though he didn't mean for it to, the rising sun hit his glasses at just the right angle that moment, releasing an ominous glare and scaring Eiji half to death.

"F-for what?" the acrobat asked, trying not to jump to conclusions, though he knew all too well what they were for.

"Juice," the elder teen replied, still no intentional hint of malice in his voice. Nonetheless, both Inui and his basket of ingredients gave off a foreboding aura.

"What um... kind of ingredients?" he asked, swallowing nervously and trying to make his panicking mind form an escape plan.

"Fresh ones, actually," Inui said, and his voice was bizarrely caring as he looked - if Eiji wasn't mistaken - rather lovingly at what Eiji now recognized to be fruits and vegetables. "It's Fresh Fruits and Vegetables Month, and I figured I'd take advantage of it."

* * *

**//National Adopt a Cat Month//**

Seigaku was used to bizarre occurrences - even in high school. Of course, after junior high some of the insane antics that had previously occurred weekly had calmed down, but they still struck up every now and then, and toady was, apparently, one of those days.

"Nya, do you guys hear something meowing?" Eiji asked, curious. He cocked his head to one side, listening hard.

"Just you Eiji-senpai," Momo responded, pulling his shirt over his head just in time to see and avoid a kick from the older teen.

"I think Eiji's right, actually," Fuji said suddenly, the most subtle perking of his ears. Suddenly the entire clubroom went quiet.

"Meeeeow." The noise came from the corner locker of the club room, the only abandoned one in the place. Carefully Eiji opened it to find, much to his surprise, a small kitten in a cardboard box.

"Awww!" he exclaimed, cooing over the animal while everyone else was wondering where it had come from. Only Momo managed to catch the look on Kaidoh's face before the snake had exited the club room.

"Happy National Adopt a Cat Month mamushi," he muttered under his breath, amused, before leaving his fawning senpai and heading out to practice.

* * *

**//National Accordion Awareness Month//**

"I'm telling you," Shishido Ryou said, exasperated, "Choutarou can play _any _instrument!"

"I'm highly inclined to back him up," Oshitari informed Gakuto, who was still disbelieving the boy's abilities.

"Oh come on, I bet there's at least _one _he can't play!" the redhead said, taking things extremely literally. Then again, apparently Shishido was as well.

"No such thing."

"I bet. Like... the accordion! I bet you that Ohtori cannot play the accordion."

"What Mukahi-senpai?" Ohtori asked, coming upon the group after rounding the corner. The older boy, though vastly shorter, looked him in the eye as best as possible.

"I bet you can't play the accordion," he stated bluntly, an open challenge of sorts. Ohtori looked confused.

"With all due respect, senpai," he said, not quite sure what the accordion was about, but feeling accused, "I actually can play the accordion. Not very well, at the moment - it's rough - but I'm learning to play it," he informed the three juniors, two of which were in complete disbelief, while the third's lazy smile simply remained in place, having seen Ohtori work beforehand and read his long list of instrumental credentials.

"You seriously play the accordion?" Gakuto asked, still not quite believing the boy. After all, who played the _accordion_? Ohtori nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed, "I'm in the process of learning how, because it's National Accordion Awareness Month."

* * *

First person to get the rose reference gets brownie points and possible a request fic. ;) Haha, I'm such a loser. :D (And um.. wish me luck on exams? kthx. :P)

**//Rose Month//**

"You're such a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Gakuto said, complaining mildly. Nonetheless, Oshitari knew he didn't really mean it, and eh sat down at the kitchen table while Gakuto went to find something to hold water (but not a vase, because that would be far too girly) in order to keep the roses alive.

"Blame Atobe," the other teen said. "He's the one with the year round rose section in his family greenhouse."

"And you're the one who broke in and cut some," Gakuto replied, though he was clearly more amused than anything.

"A fact which I hope you will vehemently deny if questioned," he said, smirking. Gakuto just rolled his eyes, coming over to Oshitari's side of the table and seating himself in the boy's lap.

"What kind are they, anyway?" he asked, kissing the boy.

"They're English Alba Roses, climbing varietal," Oshitari murmured into his ear, and Gakuto pulled away, eyes widened slightly in amazement.

"You _broke into _Atobe's greenhouse and _stole_ _exceptionally rare_ roses mentioned in one of the most famous literary works of all time?" he asked, highly impressed. Now Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to remember that much about them," he said, kissing the boy again. "But yes, I did. And I'll do it again if you like – after all, Rose Month is all month long."


	169. June First

**[June First]**

**//Dare Day//  
**

"Truth or dare?" Niou asked, grinning devilishly.

"Truth," Marui responded warily.

"Wrong answer," the Trickster told him. "You can't answer truth today. So go climb that tree." He pointed.

"That thing is like... twelve feet high!" Marui estimated, in disbelief. "If you want somebody to climb it so badly, do it yourself."

"You're most definitely no fun," Niou said, throwing the boy a glare but thankful as Akaya came by. "Oi, brattling, truth or dare!"

"Dare," Akaya responded after thinking about it for a moment. Niou raised an eyebrow – everybody on the team, minus Yukimura and Yagyuu (for they were really exempt) – had learned to never, _ever_ take a dare for Niou.

"Feeling brave?" he asked, not quite sure how to retort to somebody who had actually stood up to him. Akaya shrugged, going to walk away.

"Nah," he responded as he saw Yukimura in the difference and was about to leave to catch up to him, "it's just Dare Day."

* * *

**//Flip a Coin Day//**

"Heads."

"Tails...kinda!"

"Hah, it's heads."

"No way... kinda," Taichi said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "it was most definitely tails... kinda. You just twisted your wrist at the last possible second so it would land in your favor... kinda."

"But it still landed heads," Sengoku told him, winking. "So I still called it."

"I'm calling a reflip... kinda...," the younger Muromachi said. "And this time I'm tossing." Despite Sengoku's protests, Taichi snatched the coin.

"Heads," Sengoku called, per usual. Left with no other option, Taichi called tails.

"I think this thing is broken... kinda...," the younger Muromachi said, glaring at the coin. Sengoku just took it back and laughed.

"No, it's most definitely not," he said with a chuckle. As he turned the small coin between his thumb and index finger, Taichi realized something.

"It's double headed! Kinda..." he exclaimed, annoyed. "That is _not_ fair!"

"Nobody said anything about fair," Sengoku reminded him, a playful twinkle in his eye. "They just said that it as Flip a Coin Day."


	170. June Second

**[June Second]**

Just a shout out to say thanks everyone, for all of the support! It's been five months, and at the end of this one six! Wow! And: 100,000 words! I don't think I honestly thought I'd be here anywhere close to now. When I first started this as a NaNo novel it was part of two, because I didn't think I'd have enough words. Haha, well I was definitely wrong. Anyway, please enjoy the fics, from now until... well, December thirty first, hopefully! :)

**//National Bubba Day//**

"They're definitely not the same in any way, shape, or form," Marui said indignantly. Akaya glared at him.

"They are! The first two letters are the same! And they're the same _number_ of letters," Akaya informed him, trying to prove his point in Akaya Logic. For some reason, Niou agreed.

"The kid's got a point. Besides, it's the closest you can really get for a Japanese name," Niou commented, looking more than amused at how flustered and confused Marui was.

"No, no it is _not_. 'Bunta' and 'Bubba' are not, in any way, the same name. At all," Marui stated in Human Logic, the kind that Akaya and Niou apparently did not understand.

"They _are_," Akaya insisted. "Look. B-u; B-u. And they both end in an 'a' and are five letters. There's only a two letter difference!" Akaya reminded him.

"Yes, two letters. Out of five. That's a forty percent difference," the junior said, pulling out a statistic in a rather Yanagi-like way without realizing it.

"But that makes them sixty percent similar," Niou added, amused at how annoyed his friend was getting. Seeming to remember Yanagi once stating that the probability of winning a pointless debate between both Akaya _and_ Niou was exceptionally low, Marui surrendered.

"All right, fine, whatever," he grumbled, more than a little annoyed. Akaya whooped.

"Excellent," the freshman ace said, "I can now celebrate National Bubba Day."

* * *

**//National Rocky Road Day//**

"I think Marui-senpai's out to get me," Akaya said scowling. Yukimura laughed, finding the expression cute as always, and ran a hand through the ever tangled curls.

"Why's that?" he asked curious.

"He keeps putting pecans in stuff," Akaya informed him, scowl darkening. Yukimura resisted the urge to laugh, and instead tried to look concerned.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to," Yukimura informed him gently, which sent Akaya off on a rather angry rant.

"He _does_. Like those stupid cookies he made that he _purposely_ put pecans in, because I _watched_ him make them! And those stupid cupcakes and that stupid ice cream and-"

"Bunta made ice cream?" Yukimura interjected, curious. The last time he had checked the older boy worked with an oven, not a freezer. (After he had frozen his tongue he had sworn never to.)

"No, but the ice cream he picked had stupid pecans in it because he's evil like that and-" This time Yukimura did laugh, cutting the annoyed boy off.

"In fairness to Bunta," Yukimura began, still laughing, "he cannot be completely blamed for the ice cream. It's National Rocky Road Day, and I do believe that's just how the ice cream is made."


	171. June Third June Third

**[June Third] ([June Third])**

**//Repeat Day// (//Repeat Day//)  
**

"Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence," Amane "David" Hikaru started. "Pete fell off. Who's left?"

"Repeat!" Aoi Kentarou said eagerly, for the umpteenth time.

"Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence. Pete fell off. Who's left?"

"Repeat."

"Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence. Pete fell off. Who's left?"

"Repeat."

"Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence. Pete fell off. Who's left?"

"Repeat."

"Pete and repeat we-" David was cut off by Bane's foot smacking directly into the back of his head. He sat there groveling for a few moments, trying to collect himself and figure out exactly what was going on as Saeki came over to drag Kentarou away and end the entire brain-frying experience.

"Never get him started like that again," Saeki practically growled at the younger boy, rubbing his temples and wondering whether or not he had some aspirin. And then, for good measure, restated, "Never get him started like that again."

"Geez," Kentarou muttered under his breath, wondering why the junior was spoiling his fun. "Just because it's Repeat Day doesn't mean that _you_ have to repeat everything."


	172. June Fourth

**[June Fourth]**

Two quick notes. First, if anybody here plays The Sims and got The Sims 3, would you be willing to discuss it over with me? I've borrowed it from a friend and am still trying to decide whether I want it or not. Opinions please!! Second, I'm looking for somebody to discuss a possible one shot side-fic to this with, or a plot point to occur along the way. Any takers? :) Thanks! Enjoy!

**//Hug Your Cat Day//**

"Nii-chan, I think we have a problem," Yukimura Shizuka said, sticking her head around the corner and in through the door. Yukimura looked up from the book he was reading, tilting his head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"Really? What might that be?" he asked, for some reason already knowing that the answer would be something amusing.

"Kiri-nii-san is killing Mittens," she told him, almost worried. Yukimura chuckled.

"Killing as in...?"

"I think he might be suffocating her," Shizuka said, really seeming to worry about the cat's safety now. Yukimura closed the book and got up, smiling.

"Akaya," he called, sticking his head around the corner of his doorway and into the hall, "don't hug her so tightly! I don't care that it's Hug Your Cat Day, if you squish Mittens, Shizuka will have no choice but to kill you, and I'm not sure I'll be able to stop her."

* * *

**//Applesauce Cake Day//**

"Urgh, I _hate_ this!" Shimura Nori exclaimed, dropping her hands on the steel countertops with a thump. Had the entire area not been covered in flower her head probably would have followed.

"It's not turning out properly?" Marui asked, back turned as he tended to an over. It was a rather lazy Thursday afternoon and business was slower than it had been in a while. So, Nori had decided that, since she had time on her hands, she was going to try and be festive and bake applesauce cake.

It wasn't working.

"I hate it," she grumbled, annoyed. "No matter how many times I combine these stupid ingredients it always comes out wrong, and then if I try to bake it, it just explodes!" Pulling his tray out of the oven and setting it off to the side to cool, Marui came over and looked at the recipe book over her shoulder.

"Well there's your problem," he said, pointing to the fifth line of the ingredients. "You're adding too many eggs. That screws up the consistency and stuff." Re-reading the recipe, Nori flushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks," she muttered, before suddenly brightening up. "All right!" she said, jumping up and gathering the ingredients needed yet again. "I _will_ do this! After all, you can't have Applesauce Cake Day without applesauce cake!"

* * *

**//Old Maid's Day//**

Ryuuzaki Sumire had never though of herself as running out of time. Despite what many people said, she had never really factored in her age as something important. People told her over and over again that she was aging, getting old – too old to do the things she loved, like coach tennis – and to love to find what everybody took as such an important thing: a "soul mate."

Which, quite frankly, she did not care about. In her (somewhat) old age she had learned a lot about love – she had seen it come and go, seen it blossom and wither, seen it burst into being and die away slowly. She had had her daughter at a relatively young age with a man whom she had not talked to for years and years; she had lost track of him almost immediately after the young girl was born. Nonetheless she had raised her, and that was that. No fooling around and wishing for things that might have been. Sumire had always been a practical, down-to-earth kind of person: the type who knew what needed to be done and did it.

So she really didn't care that people were supposedly coining her an "old maid" and whispering about how she should celebrate Old Maid's Day: she was content with her life just the way it was.


	173. June Fifth

**[June Fifth]**

Just wanted to put out that I've still got a plot point that needs discussing (revolving around YanaRui) so if anybody is willing to listen to me ramble and/or give feedback it's much appreciated. :) Enjoy!

**//World Environment Day//**

"What about this one?" Akaya asked, staring at the tree carefully. Yukimura came over, observing it as well.

"Well its aura is definitely lighter than the last one we looked at," Yukimura commented, "though I'm not so sure it's that healthy." The younger boy nodded.

"True," he said, "but maybe we could make it better? I dunno, it seems sad, but it's like... the nicest tree here, personality wise." Yukimura thought this over carefully, before nodding.

"All right, I guess we'll get it," he said, satisfied that this tree would work.

Ten feet away and attempting to remain out of sight so as not to be associated with the two, Yukimura Shizuka and Marui Akio were observing.

"What're they talking about?" the boy asked, more confused than anything. "And why're they buying a tree?"

"It's World Environment Day," the girl told him, not looking up from the book she was reading. "And the last tree they got was evil."

* * *

Because, I kid you not, at the restaurant my father used to work at somebody _did this_. Yes, the stupidity of some people (including Shimura Nori) amazes me too.

**//National Doughnut Day// - First Friday in June**

"Shimura-chan! NO!" Marui screamed as soon as he walked back into the kitchen, dropping the plates he was carrying as he did so. They dropped to the floor with a crash, a few of them shattering, but he didn't care: Shimura Nori had almost stuck her finger in the deep fryer.

"I wanted to see if it was hot," she told him, her finger stopping right before it became submerged in a tub of bubbling oil.

"It's hot," he told her, pulling her away. "It's definitely hot."

"Good," she said cheerfully, not even seeming to register the gravity of what had almost happened.

"Why'd you turn it on, anyway?" he asked. They didn't often use the deep fryer, which was why he had thought it was safe to leave her in the kitchen alone for the moment. Apparently he had been wrong.

"It's National Doughnut Day," she told him happily, carefully transporting her doughy rings over towards the scalding oil. Marui just followed close behind her and made sure she didn't kill herself.


	174. June Sixth

**[June Sixth]**

Still looking for someone who will let me offer up a plotpoint to them. Oh, and review whoring, because I enjoy making review marks and it's nearly 900! :O Anyway, enjoy!

**//National Gardening Exercise Day//**

"Do you think we should tear that one out?" Akaya asked, standing up and wiping the dirt off of his pants as best as possible. Yukimura stood up as well.

"It might get mad," Yukimura commented, wiping his gardening tools on a cloth nearby and then attempting to clean up his hands as best as possible.

"Yeah, but if it's dead it won't be that bad," Akaya said introspectively. Yukimura shrugged.

"True. But chances are it would come back as a zombie tree, and then we would have a serious problem," Yukimura told him seriously, and Akaya took this into consideration.

"Well... all right. But can be play tennis near this one?" Akaya asked, taking a step closer to the nice, albeit somewhat under the weather tree they had gotten yesterday.

"Of course," Yukimura told him, heading back inside so they could go get their things. "Just because it's National Gardening Exercise Day doesn't mean we have to exercise with _all_ of the plants."

* * *

**//National Yo-Yo Day//**

"Whoa, holy... what the heck?" Sengoku asked, taken aback. He had just stepped into Muromachi's apartment only to be nearly taken out by a small cylinder on a string.

"Sorry... kinda!" Taichi called, walking a few steps to the left and far enough away that Sengoku could let himself in without having to worry about losing an eye or any other body part to the piece of plastic.

"Taichi!" Muromachi exclaimed from another room, "Did you seriously almost hit him with your yo-yo?" The older boy was exasperated, and clearly this wasn't the first time that had happened.

"Sorry about that," Muromachi said, coming around the corner and pointing at his younger brother. "He's almost killed me like twice today."

"Sorry! Kinda…" The younger Muromachi called, moving closer to the windows.

"Don't go that far over, you're going to break the window!" the older boy shouted, but it was merely precautionary as he turned his back and beckoned for Sengoku to follow him.

"Sorry about the whole near-death thing again," Muromachi said, closing the door to his room as they stepped in. "It's National Yo-Yo Day, but he still doesn't know how to."


	175. First Week in June

**[First Week in June]**

Dedicated to Frog-kun, because you actually know things about tennis and gave me something to give Ryoma to do. XD

**//Fishing Week//  
**

It was a lazy, rainy Sunday and while Momoshiro Takeshi had greatly wanted to get out of the house he realized, albeit rather belatedly, that he had nowhere to go. Until an idea hit him: why not grab Echizen and go visit Kawamura-senpai. Since he had quit playing tennis in high school, neither of the two younger boys had seen him much. Besides, they could probably escape with some free sushi too.

Had Echizen complied. Which, much to Momo's disappointment, he hadn't.

"Yadda," the younger boy said, closing the door and heading back inside, presumably to continue watching the French Open.

"Aw, but _Echizen_," Momo said, his voice a bit too whiny for someone who had recently entered his freshman year of high school.

"No," the boy replied firmly. "Besides, they're closed, and Kawamura-senpai wouldn't be there anyway." Momo looked at him, confused.

"It's Fishing Week," Echizen explained, exasperated. "And I'm going back inside."


	176. June Seventh

**[June Seventh]**

Dedicated to KuroNite for review 900! :O And to everybody else, too, for all of the constant support. You guys are amazing, thanks for sticking through this with me! Please enjoy!

**//National Chocolate Ice Cream Day//  
**

"_Please_?"

"No," Yukimura said exasperated. "You _cannot_ have pecans on your ice cream."

"But they taste good!" the younger boy whined. "And Marui-senpai gets to."

"Yes, but he's not allergic to them," Yukimura explained for the umpteenth time. Akaya pouted, but despite his adorably pathetic face Yukimura did not cave. Though he might have, if only for a second, had Yanagi not been there to back him up.

"Seiichi's right," Yanagi agreed, and for a moment the boy forgot all about his current wish , being too blinded by a very small burst of jealousy aroused from Yanagi's use of his boyfriend's first name. (Despite the fact that this was nothing new, and that the two older teens had properly known each other before Akaya had, he still had some parts of his emotions that he had yet to keep completely keep in check.)

"Besides," Yanagi continued, an amused half-grin on his face, "Bunta's not actually allowed to have _ice cream_ at the moment." Remembering this fact Akaya's face lit up, highly amused at how he was at least allowed to have chocolate ice cream on National Chocolate Ice Cream Day, while Marui was stuck with low-fat, sugar-substituted frozen yogurt.

"I can hear you!" the pink-haired teen called angrily, glaring at his cone of non-ice-cream. "And I'll totally trade you the pecans for your non-pecans, Akaya!"

"Never!" Akaya called, the glee spreading across his face that of a five year old who had just succeeded in stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. His glee was short lived as he immediately had to start running away from Marui who had quickly sprung up to chase the boy and attempt to steal his truly sweet frozen treat.

"Crap," Yukimura muttered under his breath. "Akaya, come back here! Bunta, I swear if you give him those you are going to die. Do you hear me? _Die_."

As all four of the teens ran off into the distance, Marui Akio tore his eyes away and looked at Shizuka, who was sharing the bench with him.

"Do you ever feel like _we're_ the sane ones?"

"All the time," she replied. "All the time."


	177. June Eighth

**[June Eighth]**

First, I'm thinking of starting a side fic to this. It wouldn't be updated every day, and it would contain plot points that I can't quite fit into the holiday specifications. Thoughts? Second, for the second one the expression of name your poison generally refers to alcohol, in case anyone was wondering. And 'Haru doesn't have the most complete back story for you all as of yet, but one can imagine... yeah. Anyway, please read on! :)

**//Best Friends Day//**

"Nii-san," the younger boy said softly, coming up behind him and sitting down on the couch. Wordlessly he brought his legs up and curled next to the older boy.

"Hey Kenji," Marui said softly, patting his brother on the head. "What's up?" Instead of responding Kenji curled in close and started crying.

"Nobody likes me," he said softly, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. Marui pulled the boy into his lap, hugging him.

"That's not true," he said, but Kenji just shook his head.

"Yeah it is," he told the boy.

"No it's not," Marui tried to reassure him, though he wasn't totally convinced himself. "What about Matsudo-kun?"

"Matsudo-kun only likes me some of the time," Kenji told him, "and that's just when I lend him my homework." Despite the fact that Marui wanted to believe otherwise, he could really only find himself agreeing with what his youngest brother said.

"Well I like you," he told the boy fondly, and Kenji leaned his head back to look up at him.

"It's Best Friends Day," the younger boy said, snuggling close. Marui wiped the tears from the young boy's face with his sleeve and hugged him closer. "You're my best friend Nii-san." Marui smiled.

"It's an honor I'm proud to have then."

* * *

**//Name Your Poison Day//**

"Name your poison," the older boy said, his voice maliciously convincing. Icy blue eyes locked with steely grey, and for a second Niou almost caved.

"I'm passing," he said, trying to keep the confrontational tone out of his voice. He knew from personal experience that getting too in the face of somebody like this was a recipe for trouble.

"Name it," the boy said again, a fiendish smirk far more penetrating that Niou's own on his face. He held the bag of liquor up, making sure Niou could see each deadly bottle. The junior's mouth went momentarily dry, his pupils contracting and fists clenching.

"No," he said sharply, turning to walk away. The senior grabbed his arm, spinning him around roughly.

"It's Name Your Poison Day," the man said, his voice anything but celebratory. He lifted the bag up to eye-level, and Niou despite his urge to tear his eyes away from what had ruined his life so many times, he did not. He held firm.

"Silver Cyanide," he said, the snark back in his voice as he left a baffled senior behind him. It didn't matter that he would probably regret picking the fight tomorrow, as of right now he had held strong to his promise and that was enough for him.


	178. June Ninth

**[June Ninth]**

First, if anybody was interested, this chapter number is the same number of episodes in the original Prince of Tennis. Another random fact: I own a copy of this video game, but that is it. I also do not own the song which a line in this fic comes from. (It is related to the game. And first to identify these gets brownie points and maybe somethign more. -is horrible-) Also... if anybody knows Death Note I have a new (not very good) oneshot out for it as a birthday fic for a friend. -shameless self promotion- Anyway, enjoy!

**//Donald Duck Day//  
**

"He's fictional."

"But he's still a duck!" Akaya argued.

"Yes," Niou said, "but he's _fictional_."

"So? He still feels pain, and the fact that he's always getting beaten on isn't nice at all," Akaya continued arguing. Niou groaned.

"But Donald Duck is _fictional_." Niou threw his hands up, but Akaya shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Here, look." The boy pulled up some video game on Yukimura's TV. "Look! Nobody uses him." He pointed to his team list, and the levels of all of the other characters (including a Final Fantasy reject) clearly showed that poor Donald was not put in. Ever.

"Well that's just you then," Niou retorted, far more passionate about this than he should have been.

"Nuh-uh!" the boy said, going to pull up images.

"Niou's right," Marui said, leaning over the couch. Despite the fact that Yukimura never actually invited them over, they always showed up at his house anyway (and Akaya practically lived there). "I use him all of the time. I spam his attacks. It's pretty great."

"Whatever," Akaya huffed. "It's Donald Duck Day, and all I'm saying is that he should get a little more credit."


	179. June Tenth

**[June Tenth]**

**//Iced Tea Day//  
**

"Iced tea," Momo repeated. "You know, like warm tea, only cold."

"I know what it is," Echizen huffed indignantly. "I'm just trying to figure out why you would want to _drink it_."

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" Mom asked, almost incredulous.

"Because you don't like it," the junior high senior responded, with his usual "obviously" tone.

"But everybody likes iced tea!" Momo said, fairly certain that this fact was true. Echizen rolled his eyes.

"Not _everybody_," Echizen told him. "Some of us prefer hot tea. And some people prefer no tea at all." Then, as an afterthought, added, "but they're mada mada dane." Momo sighed.

"You're insane," he told the younger boy, taking a sip from his cup. "I still say everyone likes iced tea at some point – or at least on Iced Tea Day."


	180. June Eleventh

**[June Eleventh]**

First, don't shoot me, kthxbai. (This one makes me feel guilty.) Also, this holiday created by the organization Hugs for Health. Go look them up. :) (Though, in my defense with that organization, they do state somewhere that it's not just the elderly but the sick, etc. Gah, I feel like I should be shot for various reasons now. -hides-)

**//Happy Hug Holiday//  
**

"Hey, knock knock," Saeki said softly, tapping his knuckles on the doorframe. Kimi looked up, her pale face automatically brightening.

"Saeki-nii," the girl said, her voice struggling to float across the room. He walked over to her bed, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked her, smiling and trying to keep the sadness out of his visage. She coughed slightly before looking up, smiling brightly.

"Good," she said, though she clearly wasn't. He almost wanted to point this out, but remembered that you didn't do this to a dying five year old. Instead he gave a small smile and reached over to hug her, which she returned.

"Thanks Saeki-nii," she said, her voice suddenly soft and serious especially for someone so young. She clung to him and he continued hugging her, silently telling himself that it would be okay – that _she_, one of the many kids he had come to know and love, would be okay.

"Happy Hug Holiday," she said softly, her grip loosening slightly before she slipped down, eyes closing for the last time.


	181. June Twelfth

**[June Twelfth]**

**//Red Rose Day//  
**

"You've sure got a lot of roses," Jiroh said, eyes wide in awe. Atobe nodded, his usual smirk less smug and more soft at the expression on Jiroh's face.

"Indeed," he said, "over two hundred varieties from all over the world." He and the older boy wandered down the specially sectioned isles reserved just for roses, Atobe listing and Jiroh listening – something that was less difficult to do when he was rewarded with the sound of Atobe's soothing voice.

"I like these ones best," Jiroh said softly as they walked past an area of red ones. Immediately Atobe grabbed a pair of nearby flower sheers and had carefully cut a bunch of them, handing them to the volley specialist. Jiroh closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent.

"Happy Red Rose Day," Jiroh said softly, eyes still closed and leaning up against the other teen for support. Atobe just smiled down at him softly.


	182. June Thirteenth

**[June Thirteenth]**

Because Fuji likes driving Yuuta crazy, and I officially found ACen PoT panel videos on YouTube. Therefore... Yuuta (potentially) in a dress. Imagine as you please. (If anybody can draw, I would love to see this. -shamelessly requests-)

**//Sewing Machine Day//  
**

"Aniki, do you have any idea how to do this?" Yuuta asked, rather afraid. Fuji shrugged.

"Not really. But that won't stop me from trying."

"You're going to kill yourself," Yuuta told him. Fuji just shrugged and smiled.

"I highly doubt that Yuuta."

"Look." Yuuta pointed to the "dangerous" contraption in front of his brother. "It's sharp."

"So are knives," Fuji reminded him, amused.

"Yes, but they don't move of their own free will."

"Neither do needles."

"They've got more free will than knives," the younger Fuji argued fervently.

"You just don't want me to sew you a dress, do you?" Fuji asked, all the more amused when Yuuta went an odd shade of red. "Don't worry, I'll sew fast – Sewing Machine Day only comes around once a year."


	183. Second Week in June

**[Second Week in June]**

First, I'm semi-review whoring, because reviews remind me I need to work on pre-writing this instead of the three oneshots and the new technical four-series RyoSaku fic and the old fics I need to continue that I've started working on. Gaah. Second, has anybody ever heard of the Perfect Imagination Beta Reader Directory? (I just got an e-mail for them and I'm just curious if anybody else has been contacted. Haha.) Anyway, enjoy!

**//E-mail Week//  
**

"Nya Inuiiii," Kikumaru Eiji whined, glomping the boy – a habit he hadn't outgrown, even as a junior in high school – "what're you writing?" He attempted to peer over the boy's shoulder at the "smart phone" Inui was typing into.

"An e-mail," he responded, walking a few feet in an attempt to dislodge Eiji from himself. With Oishi's help he succeeded before continuing to write.

Twenty minutes later, practice was to start. Despite this fact, Inui was still typing.

"Inui!" Tezuka, who – due to his clear leadership skills and amazing tennis skills (had it not been for his shoulder and elbow, which still inhibited him to some point, he would have probably gone off to train pro this year) – had been made captain directly after the season following freshman year, called as Inui was standing on the side of the courts. The teen walked over, nose still stuck to his phone.

"Turn it off," Tezuka said, surprised that Inui even had his phone out; Tezuka had a very strict no-electronics policy, aside from the occasional mp3 player when the team was doing a particularly long running set. (And even then, Kaidoh was really the only one who had ever taken to that, since most of the others were content to goof off and run around screaming.)

"In a moment," Inui replied, clearly not paying too much attention to the Hate-Technology Vibes Tezuka was sending.

"Put it away," Tezuka repeated, not wanting to get mad at one of the few people he was actually friends with, but beginning to get fed up.

"As soon as I finish this e-mail," Inui responded, still typing furiously.

"_Put it away_," Tezuka said for the last time, Tezuka Beams about to shoot out of his eyes, Inui raised a finger to signal that he only needed a few more seconds to finish this the message, and Tezuka almost lost it.

Thankfully Inui hit send a split second before Tezuka was about to smack the thing to the ground. Completely oblivious to Tezuka's Hate Vibes, Inui walked away to place the phone in his bag. Slowly, Tezuka began unwinding, trying to resist the urge to bark out orders for laps simply because he was frustrated with one person. Until Fuji came up behind him.

"Luckily for you," Fuji started, clearly amused, "it's E-mail Week _all week_."


	184. June Fourteenth

**[June Fourteenth]**

**//Flag Day//  
**

"I swear I am going to kill him," Muromachi Touji muttered as he opened the door, almost tripping over a rectangle of cloth as he did so.

"Whoa… what hit this place?" Sengoku asked in amazement, staring inside to see all of the different colors and patterns and symbols placed on rectangles of fabric littering the walls of the Muromachi residence. Muromachi sighed.

"Taichi has decided that he is going to become a professional 'vexillologist,'" Muromachi informed him, highly disgruntled. Upon Sengoku's confusion, he added, "that's somebody who studies flags.

"Anyway, 'Kaa-san and Otou-san apparently decided to humor him – yet again – and the next thing I know I wake up to find the entire house covered in frickin' _flags_!" The younger teen threw his arms up in the air, thoroughly annoyed and clearly cursing the objects shrouding him. "I think they're mocking me, too," he informed the junior. Sengoku held back a snort.

"I highly doubt they're _mocking you_." Muromachi shook his head.

"You don't know that. There are plenty of cases of inanimate objects mocking people," Muromachi informed him, serious. Sengoku laughed.

"Like when?" he asked. Muromachi considered this for a moment.

"Well there was that tree creeping those Rikkai kids or something," he told him, and Sengoku recalled hearing the story of the creeper tree somewhere along the line.

"That doesn't count," he reminded Muromachi. "Rikkai is insane anyway. Have you seen them?" The younger boy glared but sighed.

"Well… um… then…"

"Exactly," Sengoku said, glad his point was proven. "Besides, with any luck, they'll be gone by tomorrow. Your brother has a knack for picking up on strange events, but it's only Flag Day, not flag week."


	185. June Fifteenth

**[June Fifteenth]**

This is what we call the epic ramble. I apologize for it not making any sense. (Also, because I shamelessly self-promote, two new oneshots posted: _The Truth About Inui Juice_ and _Something Old_. First is, of course, about Inui Juice and Fudomine's encounter with it, and the second is the first in a series of four RyoSaku drabbles about their wedding that, of course, revolve around "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." :)) Anyway, enough of my insanely shamelessly self promotions, please enjoy!

**//Smile Power Day//  
**

There he was, standing there with that ever-placid smile on his face, just like always. It was almost infuriated, really, the way he could always smile and never give even a hint of emotion away, except in extreme cases. The way his brother could just stand there, looking so perfectly kind and caring and end up being so absolutely _not_ was just astounding to Yuuta.

He couldn't even remember when it had developed now, though he was positive that, even though it was some time when they were very young, there had been a time where his brother had yet to have a permanent smile plastered on his visage. His earliest memories, which were still bizarrely vivid in his mind, were of his older brother – who had only been a year older, but had seemed so much farther advanced that the rest of the world, probably because he really was a genius – with electric blue eyes staring him down or searching his own brown ones for _something_, though even now he wasn't quite sure what.

But after those, directly after it seemed, the eyes disappeared except for on rare, rather terrifying occasions, and were replaced by a smile that could only mean that Fuji Syusuke was some sort of extraordinary omniscient being. The power of his smile could earn him anything – it could attract a hoard of fangirls and then, with the power of Fuji Persuasion and with that damn smile, it could send them away. He could get anything he wanted from teachers and anything he wanted from other students – girls and guys alike. That was how powerful his smile was.

So Yuuta had made sure to stay as far away from his brother as possible on June fifteenth: he didn't want to end up succumbing to some stupid thing or another his brother wanted him to do just because it was Smile Power Day.


	186. June Sixteenth

**[June Sixteenth]**

As a heads up... the next couple days involve quite a bit of Inui and his juice. :P Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to drop a review on your way out! :)

**//Fresh Veggies Day//  
**

"Nya, Oishi, isn't that where your family works or whatever?" Kikumaru Eiji asked as the pair walked past a farmer's market in the park on their way to school. Oishi nodded.

"Yeah, my cousins work there – and at a few of the other near-by ones – whenever the crop is good," Oishi told him. Eiji took this into considering, and looked just about to grab Oishi's hand and drag him over to look at the fruits, vegetables, and assorted other things (which happened to come in the shape of small, mewling animals) when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is that Inui?" Eiji asked cautiously, raising a hand to point at their classmate. Through the crowd of people Oishi saw the familiar figure of the other boy, a small bag of vegetables in hand. Despite this fact, he was most definitely _not_ standing at a vegetable booth; quite frankly, neither of the two could tell where he was standing or what he was buying, but both picked up on the somewhat ominous aura radiating from the booth in the back.

"Should we…?" Eiji asked, and Oishi just nodded before the pair hurried off.

Fresh Veggies Day or not, they had no interest in buying them from anywhere Inui went.


	187. June Seventeenth

**[June Seventeenth]**

**//Eat Your Vegetables Day//  
**

"Inui Special Super Extravagant Deluxe Power Up Juice 2.0," the teen stated, his glasses glinting maniacally in the sun. Despite the fact that the day was warm, every member of the tennis team in the vicinity felt a chill run down their spine. One brave glance showed that the liquid was clear, and looked friendly enough – like water, really; had this been any other school, the players probably would have drunk it without a second thought. But this was Seigaku and everyone at Seigaku – in both the middle school and the high school division, and both in the tennis club and not – knew that if they wanted to stay alive long enough to graduate either school they shouldn't drink anything made – or even touched by – Inui Sadaharu.

"It's good for you," he explained to a group of rather brave and extremely foolish students who had gathered around him. (The ones who had actually experienced Inui's Juice knew better; many of them almost passed out on the spot.) Inui looked around the group, hoping to find someone to test it on. One student – presumably a transfer student, because the seniors knew all about his concoctions from the previous year and the freshmen from the one before that – stepped forward, taking the glass and downing it. He stood there for a moment before lowering it, seemingly unfazed.

"It tastes fine," he said, or so he thought. To the rest of Seigaku something was clearly wrong; instead of the boy's normal voice – or even any human voice – he was clucking like a chicken.

In two seconds flat (the fastest ever, by Inui's data) the courts and surrounding area were cleared completely, only the dust risen in the hurry left. It was Eat Your Vegetables Day, and they would all settle for eating them instead of drinking them.

* * *

A/N: You might have wanted to read chapter 118 (April 18th) before this, but it's not necessary. All you need to know is that Shishido juggles.

**//World Juggler's Day//**

"Chainsaws," Gakuto suggested mildly, staring at the clouds in the sky. From his position lying next to him, Shishido shook his head.

"Nah, too dangerous. And too common."

"Fire batons?" he suggested again. Shishido considered.

"Again, too dangerous. Choutarou would have a fit the moment you told him."

"What if you told him?"

"Eh, then he'd probably use that worried face of his – did you know he's started to actually be able to use that when he's not quite as worried as he used to be? – and talk me out of it."

"What if you told him and then I made sure he didn't talk you out of it?"

"It's Choutarou," Shishido responded. "He'd talk me out of it."

"Fine," Gakuto huffed. "How about…"

"Windex," Gakuto said. Shishido looked over at him.

"What?" he asked, completely lost. Gakuto shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm out of ideas. And Windex cures everything." Shishido snorted but let the comment go.

" I wonder why the only cool things to juggle are completely dangerous," Shishido said, searching the clouds in hopes that they would somehow form an answer to his dilemma.

"It's 'cause unless they're dangerous it's not cool," Gakuto explained. "The whole thing that makes it cool is the fact that you can watch the person and say 'oh my God, wow, I hope they don't cut off a limb or burn themselves severely!'." Shishido considered this before sighing heavily. His cap was laying next to him and he ran his hands through his hair, allowing the breeze to make its way through as well. Sure, the June weather was nice and all, but Shishido was really much more of a summer person – full throttle, scorching sun summer, with nothing around but the baking clay courts and the worn yellow ball and, if he was lucky, his doubles partner next to him as they crushed some unknowing opponents.

"Rackets," the pair said simultaneously, looking at each other.

"_Atobe's_ rackets," they said, a bizarre moment where they were both in synch. Both of the pair grinned, before Shishido got up and extended his hand, helping the smaller teen up as well.

"The purple one," Gakuto commented immediately and Shishido nodded.

"And the gold one."

"Ones," Gakuto corrected. "Yuushi told me he just got two more."

Grinning, the pair of Hyotei boys headed off towards the clubroom, intent on both celebrating World Juggler's Day and putting on a show at their captain's expense.


	188. June Eighteenth

**[June Eighteenth]**

Because I am a review whore, I just wanted to say thanks for all of the support and don't forget to drop me a line on the way out! :D (And I know it's only minor Hyotei, but I am rubbish at writing them so any critique - about this one or other Hyotei instances - would be loved!)

**//International Panic Day//**

"Oiishi?" Eiji asked, concerned. It was their free period but Oishi was sitting at his desk, head down. He didn't respond at first, and Eiji had to actually sit down and poke him before the other boy noticed.

"What's up?" the redhead asked, concerned. Oishi shook his head and didn't answer. Eiji shot him a slightly annoyed look, but knew that his boyfriend probably didn't need that right now.

"What's up?" he repeated, and Oishi sighed.

"Tezuka's not here," the older teen told him.

"Where is he?" Eiji asked, understanding where some of Oishi's worry was coming from.

"Nobody knows. That's the problem." Now Eiji completely understood why Oishi was panicking, seeing as the only time Tezuka had ever been missing in action completely was… well, honestly, Eiji couldn't think of any times.

"We'll find him," Eiji reassured Oishi. "Promise." Oishi lifted his head from the desk, because he had set it back down, and looked at the boy.

"Thanks," he muttered. Despite the fact that he wasn't the vice captain and hadn't been for over a year and a half he still couldn't help but feel responsible for these sorts of things.

"Just don't worry too much about it," Eiji told him. "It's International Panic Day but that doesn't mean you have to."

* * *

**//Go Fishing Day//**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was not the type to take personal days. If he did it was when nobody else was depending on him and his absence would not be noticed. (Except, perhaps, by one understanding tensai.)

So for the vice captain of the Seigaku Koukou tennis team to not show up to practice – with the excuse that he was "sick" (while various students could vouch he was not) – it could only be assumed he had taken a personal day; which more than shocked just about everybody.

"He's not here?" Inui repeated, extremely baffled by the fukubuchou's absence. Oishi and Fuji, who had both doubled checked his absence and had tried his mobile and house number various times nodded, confused as well.

"He wasn't at school today either," a student who neither of the teens recognized said before sensing that he was possibly intruding and leaving. The three of them stood there, puzzled.

"Nope, didn't find him," Eiji said as he came over; apparently he had been sent to look for Tezuka by Oishi. The four sighed in unison, a collective Oishi Worry hanging over them. (Because Oishi, like many superheroes, had the ability to transfer his powers to others if need be.)

"What's up?" Momo asked, coming over confused. Eiji turned to him.

"We can't find Tezuka anyway, nya!" the boy said, the Oishi Worry clearly evident in his voice. Momo looked over the group of his seniors and almost laughed.

"He went fishing, didn't he?" Momo asked, kind of surprised that nobody seemed to know. The group looked at him, and suddenly recognition dawned as Inui flipped through an ever-present notebook. He stopped, kind of amazed Momo had known.

"That seems to be the option with the highest probability," Inui told them, "as today is Go Fishing Day."

* * *

**//National Splurge Day//**

"Really, really, really?" the boy asked, bouncing up and down. Atobe smiled slightly, nodding.

"Anything at all," he responded. It wasn't a huge deal for him, but the way the boy's face lit up (something Atobe quite enjoyed) you would think he was in heaven. Then again, seeing as he had just told Jiroh he could pick anywhere and anything and Atobe would buy it for him (which he sincerely meant, and which Jiroh knew) he supposed the boy had right to be excited.

An hour and a half later, and after much walking around Tokyo (for Jiroh had wanted to walk, the strange boy) Jiroh had finally picked out what he wanted: a ninety-nine yen kazoo. Sighing, Atobe took the strange piece of plastic in hand and paid for it, despite the obscurity.

"Anything," Atobe repeated afterwards. "And you picked this piece of plastic?" Jiroh shrugged.

"I like kazoos," was his response as they got in Atobe's limo and left the shop. Atobe sighed; Jiroh did not understand the concept of National Splurge Day at all.


	189. June Nineteenth

**[June Nineteenth]**

Feed back on Hyotei is appreciated greatly, seeing as they still confuse me. (I've seen them epically stereotyped and boiled down to one trait - which I suppose I greatly do with Rikkai, but nonetheless - so I'm trying to avoid that. :/ So basically, feedback is loved... especially in the form of a _review_. -coughreviewwhoringcough- ;))

**//World Sauntering Day//**

"I'll never understand how they can do that," Gakuto muttered almost in awe as he watched Atobe and Oshitari walk away from the courts to discuss something or other.

"It's the Hyotei strut," Shishido reminded him. "Sure, theirs is a bit more… accentuated, but still it's not like everybody around here doesn't do the same thing to some degree." He watched the pair as well though, before adding, "Except Choutarou, of course." Gakuto shook his head though.

"Nah, it's not even like… your general Hyotei strut. It's like… I don't even know how to describe it," Gakuto mumbled, annoyed at his loss of words.

"They saunter," Jiroh said, coming up behind his two friends. "All though is appears to be really less of a Hyotei-brand saunter and more of a tensai-brand." The three considered this for a bit.

"But like.. those other guys – Fuji from Seigaku or whatever – they don't saunter, right?" Gakuto asked, trying to figure out just how to classify the Atobe-Oshitari walk. The other two shrugged.

"Nah, I don't think so," Shishido said, thinking about the last time they had seen Seigaku's prodigy.

"So it's a Hyotei Tensai saunter," Jiroh declared, happy with the result of their definition. "All though I don't think it's teachable or learnable, which is a shame seeing as it's World Sauntering Day."


	190. June Twentieth

**[June Twentieth]**

**Dedicated to KuroiKuu for the 1000th review!!** And to everybody else for all of your constant support! Thanks so much, please enjoy! (And I blame the Hyotei bag check in 40.5 for this...)

**//Ice Cream Soda Day//  
**

Marui Bunta had a bizarre love for sweet things that nobody, not even Akaya, could ever hope to understand. He had a need for sugar, something that had been going on for as long as he could remember (the excuse of it helping his endurance was, really, well… an excuse) and so he never, _ever_ passed up an opportunity to get something with sugar in it, _especially_ if Jackal was treating. (Because for some reason Renji treating made him feel rather guilty, but taking things from Jackal was no problem. Which, he mused, considering their past really didn't make sense, but then he also mused that he should stop rambling like so many fanfiction authors do in their private messages and get back to the actual fic. Yes, he had some great musings.)

So he had been extremely excited when Jackal had asked him if he wanted to hang out at the ice cream shop.

Until he had actually showed up.

"Not going in," Marui said, pressed up against the wall next to the huge window that overlooked the inside. Jackal cocked and eyebrow, confused.

"Any particular reason why?" he asked, clearly confused at his friend's antics. Marui nodded vigorously.

"_Them_," he said, pointing while being careful not to be seen. Jackal glanced in, searching for the people Marui was talking about. He laughed.

"Hyotei?" he asked, not quite sure why Marui was afraid of them. (Though, he had to admit, it was bizarre for them to be all the way out here.) Marui nodded frantically.

"Well, not _Hyotei_," he said, "Just _him_." Jackal looked around again, confused.

"Who?"

Marui glanced around, then lowered his voice to barely more than a whisper and replied, "Akutagawa Jiroh." Jackal recognized the name and after a second he realized that that was the Hyotei player who had been oddly obsessed with his doubles partner back in junior high.

"Perhaps he's calmer now?" Jackal suggested, thinking back to the few times he had seen the boy's antics. Marui shook his head, and started edging his way away from the building.

"No. Uh-uh. Not a chance," Marui said. "I still get weird calls from him some times, and he still has that wristband of mine from like… four years ago. I saw it last time I ran into him."

"Wristband?" Jackal asked, curious. Marui nodded.

"Yeah, ya know. The one he basically jumped me for back at the newcomer's tournament in our freshmen year of junior high," Marui reminded him, heading down the street away from the shop. "Anyway, I'm not going in even though it is Ice Cream Soda Day. Howsabout somewhere else?"

As Marui suggested options, Jackal couldn't help but feel thankful that, despite all of the times he wanted people to actually pay attention to him, he didn't have a crazy stalker fanboy like Bunta.


	191. June Twenty First

**[June Twenty-first]**

A/N: Just wanted to note that I'm leaving for camp tonight, so any reviews may not be replied to, mainly because I don't know if I'll have internet. (Chapters'll still be posted though! :D) Anyway, enjoy... and the last one is... kind if dismal. No shooting for that, kthx.

**//Finally Summer Day// - the Summer Solstice**

Kamio Akira loved summer. He loved the way the sky lit up, flaring almost, and he loved the way he could run for miles and miles and he could lose himself on the burning pavement. He loved the way the sun scorched the back of his neck, the way the water hanging in the air enfolded him. Despite what everybody else said, Kamio honestly thought there was nothing better than a long run and a cold bottle of water on a "disgustingly hot" (as his teammates said) day. Except perhaps if it started pouring during his run, drenching him until he was soaked to the bone, before allowing the sun to come back out. In his world that was his perfect day.

So when the summer solstice came around – Finally Summer Day – the first day of summer – whatever you happened to call it, Kamio Akira had never been happier. Despite the humid, 98 degree weather.

* * *

A/N: Because for some reason I can see Kentarou doing this, and because Saeki is his unofficial mother/big brother.

**//Go Skate Day//**

"Kentarou, get back here!" Saeki called, running after the boy. Despite the fact that Saeki was sixteen he was a good few inches shorter than Kentarou – but that didn't stop the older boy from being intimidating.

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping and turning around as his senpai came up behind him. "What?"

"You're going to kill yourself," Saeki said simply, sighing. Kentarou glared slightly.

"No 'm not!" he said, wishing that the older boy would trust him for once. After all, he was in his third year of junior high now – he could take care of himself! ...Most of the time.

"Yes, you are," the junior stated simply, sighing. "If you're going to decide to start skateboarding then at least wear a helmet and protective gear." Groaning slightly, but being pressured under the older boy's gaze, Kentarou had no choice but to put ion the offending objects mentioned. Seemingly pleased, Saeki looked him over before nodding to himself that yes, the boy was safe, at least for the time being.

"All right, you can go," he told the younger boy, who was still glaring at him slightly. As Kentarou scooted off down the street, Saeki couldn't help but add, "but be safe! And have a happy Go Skate Day!"

* * *

A/N: (...lots of notes, sorry.) Mentions of chapter 150. Also, according to character profiles, I'm fairly certain that Tezuka's grandfather was mentioned to be a police officer.

**//Father's Day// - Third Sunday in June**

Tachibana Kippei sat in front of the memorial, his mind mulling and simply pushing around the contents of his brain, old memories floating up as vivid as if they were new. It was depressing, really, when all of his friends were out with their fathers and he had nothing to look back on but the memories – though eh would never let them know this, because he really did treasure the memories he had.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the presence of another person, somebody he hadn't seen in quite a while. Tezuka Kunimitsu walked up behind him, silent as ever, his eyes scanning the memorial stone as well, before he silently took a seat next to Tachibana.

The two teens sat there for a while, both recognizing the other's presence but neither acknowledging the other's existence. Finally Tachibana spoke.

"Your father?" he asked softly. Tezuka shook his head.

"My grandfather," he replied. "He was a senior officer, and though he didn't die in the line of duty he's still written in." Tachibana nodded, his eyes scanning down the list of deceased loved ones and stopping on one of the newly added ones.

"Recently?"

"Of a heart attack," Tezuka told him, still staring at the stone. Tachibana nodded. "Your father…?"

"Yeah," the teen said softly. "Seven years ago in the line of fire." Tezuka merely nodded as they both lapsed into silence again, merely taking comfort in the fact that they weren't the only ones to spend Father's Day this way.


	192. June Twenty Second

**[June Twenty-second]**

A/N: Because, oddly enough, Kenji's birthday and this holiday really were a coincidence.

**//National Chocolate Eclair Day//  
**

Marui Bunta loved his brothers, as bizarre as it was. When they were younger they had used to fight a lot, but now that he was older and they were _slightly_ more mature(as mature as a now-eleven year old and a twelve year old could be) the trio really got along much better. It may have had to do with the age gap or the fact that their parents were often gone for large portions of the day (working late hours to provide for their family, though they were both very loving people) but the three brothers had definitely grown closer over the years.

So when Yamazaki-san had told him that there was an over-order on chocolate éclairs that day, Marui couldn't help but snag them in order to celebrate.

"'M home!" the seventeen year old called. Somewhere he heard Akio call back a "hi!" and Kenji say something that was blocked out by the noise of his video games, so he just shook his head and smiled, heading into the kitchen and setting the box down.

"I have chocolate éclairs!" he called, grabbing plates out of the cupboard. In two seconds flat both Akio and Kenji were standing in the kitchen, excited. Before he could even give the okay the two opened the box, helping themselves and Marui couldn't help but be amused.

"Thank you Nii-san," Kenji said and Akio nodded, unable to talk around a mouthful of chocolate and cream.

"It's your birthday," Marui commented, ruffling his youngest brother's hair. The boy grinned. "And the fact that it happens to fall on National Chocolate Éclair Day is just a wonderful coincidence."


	193. June Twenty Third

**[June Twenty-third]**

**//Take Your Dog to Work Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya may have been nearly sixteen, but he was still the baby of Rikkai's tennis team. This (and possibly the fact that he was dating the captain, though nobody – bar Niou – would dare mention this because they were too afraid to face Yukimura's Wrath) was the reason that he could generally get away with far more than the usual student, freshman or otherwise.

So the puppy bounding around on the courts really shouldn't have surprised them. Nor should the Kirihara Akaya playing throwing tennis balls at it.

"Awww," Marui cooed as the puppy, which he recognized as Sprinkles, ran in circles as Akaya threw a bunch of tennis balls past her. He went and joined the pair, petting the hyperactive puppy as she affectionately licked his hand. After sensing from Marui's invasion of the courts containing the puppy that it would be all right to enter various other members of the tennis club (and a few fangirls) headed on to the courts to play with the energetic ball of fur as Akaya told them all about her.

Sanada had to restrain himself very hard from yelling various stern words, beginning with 'tarundoru,' at the entire club; he may have been the recently appointed re-vice-captain (if only because Yukimura trusted him and the previous vice captain was too afraid of Yukimura's calm-but-violent disposition to continue under him) but he had been given direct orders from Yukimura that he was to let them have their fun, Akaya in particular, at least until he got back from the school captains' meeting: it was Take Your Dog to Work Day after all, and everybody deserved a break now and then.

* * *

A/N: Mentions of chapter 185. Because yes, Fuji did sew that dress. And because Mizuki is such a creeper.

**//National Pink Day//**

Fuji Yuuta rushed onto the courts of St. Rudolph high school at an alarming rate, looking exceptionally panicked.

"Whoa, Yuuta, what's up?" Atsushi asked, rather worried by the look on their kouhai's face. Yuuta, panting, glanced side to side quickly.

"You know that um… that dress Aniki made for me?" Yuuta said, cringing at the thought of the offending article of clothing. He had honestly assumed his older brother was joking (but you know what they say about assuming) until he had gotten back to campus to discover (or, rather, for Yanagisawa to discover and then show to the entire team) a pink dress in his bag. (Complete with padding, of course, because that was just how thoughtful Fuji was.)

"Yeah," Atsushi responding, trying hard not to laugh at the memory of the look of absolutely horror that had passed across Yuuta's face.

"Well… apparently Mizuki-senpai has decided that he wants to wear it."

The courts went silent, the only noise a ball that had fallen to the ground, not being returned in the shock of the moment.

"He… _what_?" Atsushi asked, slipping out of his cshocked state before the rest of the world standing behind him.

"The dress. He's wearing it. Help," Yuuta pleaded, looking desperate. "He decided that since it's National Pink Day or something he would try it on and… he… likes it."

Five seconds later the entire St. Rudolph tennis team was as far away from the dorms as possible; really, they didn't to encourage another unhealthy clothing or color obsession from the slightly-creepy teen.


	194. June Twenty Fourth

**[June Twenty-fourth]**

**//Swim A Lap Day//  
**

"You're wet," Eiji stated as he found his partner after much searching. Despite the fact that it was a weekday practice had been called off for the day due to the heat, giving everybody a much needed and well deserved rest despite the fact that they were in the middle of tournament season. While most of the students had immediately headed off for ice cream or to go home and bask in the amazing cool of their air conditioning systems, Eiji had wandered around for a good forty five minutes looking for Oishi. Who he had _finally_ found standing under a tree near the aquatics center.

"Sorry," Oishi said. "The heat was driving me crazy today, so I was swimming laps," Oishi told him. Eiji rolled his eyes, exasperated and clearly disappointed with the boy.

"It's Swim _A_ Lap Day," he reminded his friend. "Not swim _laps_ day." Oishi just shook his head, not caring about the difference, as they headed off for the younger boy's house.


	195. June Twenty Fifth

**[June Twenty-fifth]**

**//Log Cabin Day//  
**

"That's not fair!" Kirihara Akaya whined, glaring at Niou. Niou stuck his tongue out, adding another Lincoln log to his gigantic mansion-cabin.

"Just because you can't even make a square without it falling down doesn't mean some of us can't actually create things," he told the younger boy, who was currently attempting (and failing) to knock down the sturdy house with various other Lincoln logs. The rain outside poured on, the main reason that Niou had ended up at Yukimura's house playing with Lincoln logs. (Because really, that boy had everything at his house. No joke.)

"But it's not a _cabin!_" Akaya argued.

"It's made of logs. It's a cabin enough," Niou retorted, continuing adding pieces of a roof. "Besides, no matter how many things you throw at it, it's not falling down, so it's sturdy. Sturdy house of logs equals cabin."

"But it's not a cabin!" Akaya argued yet again. He pointed to the picture on the box. "Cabin." He pointed to Niou's mansion-cabin. "Not a cabin."

From his position at the table doing his math homework, Marui held his head in his hands.

"Would you two shut up?" he snipped, tempted to yell but not because Yukimura, who was helping tutor him, was sitting next to him. "It's Log Cabin Day and all, but those ones"- he pointed to the bizarre buildings the two had been creating – "aren't even _real_."


	196. June Twenty Sixth

**[June Twenty-sixth]**

Just wanted to throw out there that, while I had internet at Writing Camp this past weekend the first through the twelfth of July I've got no access. Oh, and because Mizuki is... well... Mizuki. O_o

**//Beautician's Day//  
**

Fuji Yuuta was subjected to a lot of strange people in his life: he had been blessed (or rather, cursed, in his opinion) with a bizarre though genius brother and a near-psychic sister. He had been given friends who, while great, were definitely rather strange. He liked them all, he really did, but the fact that Yanagizawa had an obsession with ducks, and Atsushi had some sort of weird twin-telepathy thing going on, and Mizuki-senpai…

Well, Mizuki-senpai was something entirely different, a sort of off entity that had its own idea and opinions and didn't care what the rest of the world thought – at least in some respects.

So when Mizuki had been looking through brochures for colleges and Yuuta found one for beauty school lying in the pile, Yuuta ignored it as best possible and hoped that it was just a hand out on Beautician's Day instead of a real career option.

* * *

Because if I had my way, I would write an entire fic on Niou backstory. Hm... come to think of it, I'm the writing... I could probably do that. O_o :P Anyway, enjoy!

**//Forgiveness Day//**

"Would you like to?" The question took Niou by surprise – though it had been implied the moment they had reunited, none of them had actually brought the subject up. Niou glanced from side-to-side, his mind reeling.

"I'm… not positive."

There was silence; neither Niou nor Rei made eye contact.

"He's forgiven you, you know," Rei said after a moment. "Or as much as he can at the moment." Niou shrugged.

"He hasn't really." Niou knew that, after all he had left - had abandoned Kosuke - there was no way his younger brother could truly forgive him. Rei shrugged as well, a half 'so what?'.

"He's trying to. Shouldn't that be enough?" she asked

"He shouldn't." More than anything Niou hated the idea that, after all of the pain he had put Kosuke through, the boy was still good enough to try and forgive him.

"But he is." The room lapsed into silence, and Niou delved into thought. he remembered their childhood, remembered the atrocious family situation - the drunken shouts, the abusive words, the bruises, the... well - and he knew that his younger brother shouldn't be trying to forgive Niou for leaving him there. Reading his mind, Rei shook her head slightly and gave another half shrug.

"Kosuke's stubborn, just like all of us," she reminded him, cracking a slight smile. "He's been forgiving you since the moment you came home with him back in May and he's wanted me to ask you for quite some time, since he wasn't sure how well it would go over. It's Forgiveness Day, he's getting over it, and he'd really like it if you came back."

Niou just shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk away. He turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll think about it," was all he said.


	197. June Twenty Seventh

**[June Twenty-seventh]**

Apologize for the shortness. (Oh, and if you're the anon. 'terrorofthehighway' wanna leave me an e-mail or something so I can drop you a line? :) Because I do love talking to my reviewers.)

**//Sunglasses Day//  
**

"Nii-san?" Muromachi Taichi rapped his knuckles against his brother's door.

"Go away." The tone was snapping, and Taichi automatically took a step back.

"Are you okay?" Through the door Muromachi noticed he dropped the awkward 'kinda'.

"My sunglasses broke," Muromachi grouched. From outside of his room Taichi had to suppress a chuckle. He opened the door, and peeked into the room; it was dark, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust before he could pick out the form of his older brother sitting on his bed, brown eyes glaring daggers at something. As he approached, he saw exactly what the older boy had meant; the lenses of his ever-present sunglasses were cracked in quite a few places. Two minutes later Taichi had found an old pair of glasses for the boy and begun dragging him out of his way.

"Come on... kinda..." he had muttered, Muromachi in tow."It's Sunglasses Day, so they're on sale... kinda..."


	198. June Twenty Eighth

**[June Twenty-eighth]**

I apologize for the badness of this. Weird topic, hard to write. Meh. Tell me your thoughts?

**//Insurance Awareness Day//**

Atobe Keigo threw down his pen, the infernal piece of plastic bouncing across the room. Jiroh twisted his head, lifting it from the pillow in order to view his disgruntled friend.

"What's up?" he asked simply. Atobe just waved a hand at him vaguely, shaking his head and sighing.

"Insurance policies," he said after a moment. Jiroh grimaced, actually knowing a thing or two on the subject.

"What about?" Again, Atobe waved a hand in his direction, his head resting on his arms.

"The majority are dealing with various liability issues over a situation that arose at one of the smaller companies I've taken up recently." Atobe rolled his eyes, thinking back to just how stupid some people were. "Overall the claims and policies are rather simple, but the amount of paper work that needs to be filled out is baffling – especially because this is the _third_ time it's needed to be done; the first two times some _idiots_ couldn't quite figure out how." The teen looked highly irked now, and it was one of those rare moments where Jiroh reflected that Atobe actually had a reason to be so uptight, controlling, and arrogant – he deserved it.

Smiling slightly, Jiroh picked up the pen and padded over the desk to try and help fill out forms; it was Insurance Awareness Day after all.


	199. June Twenty Ninth

**[June Twenty-ninth]**

Just throwing it out there again as a reminder that you'll be unable to contact me from basically the 1st-11th. (All though you can most definitely still review so when I get home and see how spammed my inbox is I'll smile. :D Hehe.) Please enjoy!

**//Waffle Iron Day//**

The Marui household was one that was dead silent through a certain period of time before it suddenly burst to life all at the same moment. In the same split second all alarms went off and the day started, the surrounding peace broken for the rest of the day, except on very rare occasions.

Apparently today was one of those rare occasions, as Marui Kenji woke up half an hour early to smell waffles cooking.

"Food?" he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and his voice coated in a sleep-induced fog. Marui Bunta craned his neck over his shoulder to see the younger boy.

"Mornin'," he said, far too cheerful for being up at five thirty on a Monday. Kenji groaned slightly but took a seat at the table.

"I'm making waffles," Marui informed him, as something beeped. Kenji just nodded, not quite ready to question what had possessed his older brother to get up early to make waffles. (After all, he wasn't going to turn down waffles, even if they were made in a fit of insanity.)

A couple of minutes later, as Marui began placing a few plates with waffles on them onto the table, Kenji realized something.

"These have different designs," he stated, the sleep fog still overtaking parts of his brain. Marui nodded, amused.

"Indeed they do," he said, grinning slightly. Kenji continued to stare at the food, confused.

"When did we get waffle irons with different designs?" Kenji looked most of them over, staring at the flowers and shamrocks and dragons and fairies and various other things all over his waffles. Marui did not answer immediately (or rather, his answer was muffled by large mouthfuls of waffle) and Kenji was about to ask again when Akio came into the room, hair tousled with sleep though he looked fairly well-awake.

"It's Waffle Iron Day," Akio informed him, stabbing a few of the fantasy-themed waffles with a fork and bringing them over to his plate. "They were half-off." He looked up from his food to give Kenji a bizarrely stern look, before saying, "don't question it, just eat them."

Kenji shrugged and did just that.

* * *

First person to know who Satoya-kun is gets brownie points and a dedication. ;) XD

**//Camera Day//**

_Click_.

Fangirls.

_Click_.

Momo and Kaidoh arguing, presumably over the ball that had gone out of bounds and was now flying back towards them, though neither saw it.

_Click_.

Tezuka standing with Yamato-buchou discussing something or other; Tezuka looking completely indifferent and Yamato-buchou laughing.

_Click_.

Eiji and Satoya-kun running as fast as possible away from what appeared to be Inui and a clear pitcher of some liquid.

_Click_.

Momo and Kaidoh shouting death threats in the direction the tennis ball had come from.

_Click_.

Them running after a petrified Takei-kun.

_Click_.

Eiji and Satoya-kun sprinting dangerously close to Tezuka and Yamato-buchou.

_Click_.

Takei-kun running with his eyes squeezed shut in fear, approaching dangerously close to Tezuka and Yamato-buchou.

_Click_.

Eiji and Satoya-kun colliding on one side of Tezuka and Yamato-buchou; Takei-kun, Momo and Kaidoh on the other; Inui Special Super Extravagant Deluxe Power Up Juice 2.0 spilling all over the group.

_Smash_.

Fuji's camera falling to the ground as he laughed hysterically at the sight in front of him, incredibly thankful that it was Camera Day and he had gotten pictures of everything.


	200. June Thirtieth

**[June Thirtieth]**

(Side note: I'm gone the 1st-11th!) Second side note: nobody's gotten Satoya-kun from the previous chapter, but he's an OC and he was mentioned once before, recently. ;)

And a third side note: ...chapter 200. Wow. Half-way. Thanks for the constant support, it really does keep me going. Looking forward to another great six months!

Anyway, on topic, if you haven't been following my Niou-verse through the fic, this won't make much sense. If you have, enjoy and please review.

**//Meteor Day//  
**

The night was dark, a veil of dark blue draping the night sky as specks of light peeked through. They were exuberant, shining, mystical – to anyone else. Niou Masaharu simply clasped his hands behind his head, the damp grass soaking through the back of his thin T-shirt. Violin melodies floated from the brightly lit house behind him, the beautiful song slowly filtering through his ears as he focused on the sky.

There was nothing different about it tonight, really. In all honesty it looked just like it did every night; or what Niou assumed it looked like, considering he – and everyone else he knew – rarely took the time to gaze upward at the vast expanses of the universe. He wasn't the type of person to settle for light, frivolous words such as 'girly' or 'beautiful' especially because the night sky was neither of these – it was, if Niou searched his vocabulary deeply, stunning and, after a bit of a stretch, quite possible pulchritudinous. Yet no one word could quite describe the orbiting expanse, if only because it gave off a tangible, undiscovered emotion more than a single beauty.

He closed his eyes lightly, the bright city lights he was so used to all but forgotten on the outskirts of Tokyo in a box-sized house that meshed the borders of Tokyo and Kanagawa. He hadn't informed the occupants that he had slipped around back but he doubted it mattered – there was a kind of unspoken agreement, an open 'feel free' that hung over them despite the distance time had placed between them.

Niou listened intently to the world, to the faint sound of crickets chirping somewhere and the rustle of small creatures as they emerged after the earlier rain. Footsteps padded over lightly, and belatedly the teen realized that the stream of dancing notes had halted.

"It's a nice night," Kosuke said absently. He sat down cross-legged next to his brother, propping himself up on his arms. Without opening his eyes, Niou nodded.

"They said there's supposed to be a meteor shower," the boy stated, not questioning why Niou was lying in the back lawn of the place he and Rei called home. Niou nodded again, and he and Kosuke remained engulfed in a tentative yet companionable silence. "It's Meteor Day you know."

Niou nodded again before sitting up, the silence reigning yet again; Kosuke didn't seem to mind, instead shifting positions so that he could hug his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them as he gazed at the bushes ahead.

"I have to talk it over with the Hirayamas." Niou's voice was soft. "Determine where things stand legally – I'd think that if I technically stayed legally attached I could remain in the Rikkai school track, but that's assuming they agree to me leaving in the first place – but… I think I'd like being here with you." Now Kosuke nodded, not saying a word. He tilted his chin upwards, eyes gazing at the stars with a certain wistful quality.

"They're starting," was all the younger boy muttered as he leaned against his older brother, watching brilliant streaks of hope flutter across the sky.


	201. July Month Long Holidays

**[July Month Long Holidays]**

**//National Anti-Boredom Month//  
**

Kirihara Akaya liked video games; this was a well-known fact. Whenever he got the time (and/or could scam money off of Jackal, because for some reason he felt opposed to borrowing from Yukimura – possibly because he had basically lived with the boy for the past three years) he would head off to the arcade to play for hours on end. After all, they were entertaining and held his attention, and after downing a bowl of hot ramen in three minutes (courtesy of Jackal yet again, because apparently he was worried Akaya wasn't eating properly – which was ridiculous, really, because it wasn't like he was Niou or anything) Akaya could sit around and play the same game over and over and over again and never get the least bit bored. (Especially, he mused, when Marui tagged along, because Akaya always beat him. Always.)

Despite the fact that they ended up costing him quite a bit in the end, Jackal didn't seem to mind having to fuel Akaya's game addiction; it was the first thing on the short list of things that kept Akaya from being bored. (The others being Yukimura, tennis, and bugging the crap out of Sanada and Niou.)

So (with the monetary support of Jackal and the hate of Sanada and Niou) backing him, Akaya quite intended to play video games – as well as do all of the other things on his list – during National Anti-Boredom Month. Especially the second one.

* * *

**//National Cell Phone Courtesy Month//**

"Atobe-san," the teacher called for the umpteenth time. "I request that you turn off your cell phone." Atobe's phone had just rung for the third time during that period, and for the third time he had answered it and begun carrying on various conversations revolving around insurance policies and incompetent employees. Atobe waved a hand in dismissal. The teacher stalked over, more than annoyed, and snatched the phone out of his hand. Before Atobe could make a move the phone was snapped shut, the call cutting off.

"I think you will find," she said, her teeth baring slightly in anger, "that you will learn to obey the no cell phone policy just like everyone else in my classes." She pocked the phone before walking back up to the head of the class, not needing to silence the class as they were all too shocked to speak in the first place.

"Now," she said, flipping through pages on her desk, "will you please all flip to page twelve in your periodicals and read the article on National Cell Phone Courtesy Month."

* * *

**//Unlucky Month for Weddings//**

"Let's not get married in July," Mukahi Gakuto murmured sleepily. He and Oshitari Yuushi were currently curled up in Oshitari's bed, enjoying the afterglow of "love." Oshitari gave a small, trademark smirk and combed a hand through the magenta locks.

"Didn't we already decide we were getting married in April?" he asked amused. Gakuto nodded, lying his head more firmly on Oshitari's chest and snuggling in closer.

"Mhmm." The noise was muffled by a near-purring sound. "But in case that doesn't work out, let's definitely make sure we don't get married in July, mkay?" Oshitari nodded, wrapping well-toned arms around the small frame; even after two years, Gakuto had only just grown an inch, still just under five foot four.

"Why is that?" the taller boy asked, turning to bury his face in Gakuto's hair. There was a muffled reply before the older boy finally mumbled a reply.

"It's Unlucky Month for Weddings," he informed Oshitari. "And I don't want our wedding to be unlucky."

* * *

**//National Ice Cream Month//**

"Ice cream!" Eiji exclaimed, bouncing happily. Even though he had yet to have any ice cream – or any significant amount of sugar at all – the prospect of going out for ice cream had made him more than excited, especially after he had had to deal with the smell (which permeated through even to sting his throat) of Inui's juice. Oishi followed behind, clearly amused by just how excited the teen was. They had known each other for over four years, but nothing had really changed. Eiji was still Eiji, the hyperactive acrobat who got excited over the smallest things like toothpaste or ice cream. And Oishi was still Oishi, doing things like giving Eiji toothpaste or ice cream simply because he enjoyed seeing him so excited.

Yes, Oishi decided, he was glad July was National Ice Cream Month; it gave him a reason to treat Eiji to ice cream twice as often, and gave Eiji a reason to be the person he was – the person Oishi had fallen for – without having to worry about what everybody else thought.

* * *

Makes more sense if you've read chapter sixty five; basically, Niou eats like crap and Yagyuu worries. :P

**//National Hot Dog Month//**

"I still say this counts as frozen food," Yagyuu argued. Niou shook his head.

"Nope, definitely not. They come in plastic packaging, sure, but they're not frozen when you get them."

"They're as good as. Besides, why would you want one of these?" Unlike the typical human being, Yagyuu Hiroshi couldn't quite grasp the purpose of a hot dog. Though, really, it shouldn't have surprised Niou, because Yagyuu had always been mildly off.

"It's a hot dog, 'Roshi." He was tired of trying to explain the point of something so simple to somebody who was supposed to be so smart. "Just shut up and eat it." Yagyuu looked about to protest, his brow furrowed and his mouth open slightly, but Niou just shook his head and took a bite.

"It's National Hot Dog Month, 'Roshi," he finished. "Just go with it."

* * *

**//National Blueberry Month//**

"Nii-san, do we have any blueberries?" Mari Akio called. From somewhere upstairs he heard a loud "No." The red-head sighed and continued to rummage through the refrigerator. Some time later Akio heard the padding of slippered feet as Marui made his way down.

"Why'd you need blueberries anyway?" Marui asked, learning against the counter. "We've still got plenty of strawberries – you can use those." Akio just shook his head and continued looking, hoping the fruit would emerge out of the space time continuum and into their fridge.

"They have to be blueberries," he said a few moments later, a forlorn quality in his voice as he sat back on his heels, dejected. Marui raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. "You don't even like blueberries." Akio shrugged.

"`Cause Shizuka likes blueberries." The way he said it made Marui nod in understanding. He extended a hand, helping the disappointed boy up, before grabbing his wallet and heading for the door.

"Come on," he called, knowing the boy would follow him. "We'll go get some – but only because it's National Blueberry Month."


	202. July First

**[July First]**

**//Canada Day//  
**

"He and Fuji-san would make the cutest couple," a freshman girl murmured There were a few giggles heard from surrounding fans, and a lot of whispering. It seemed that, now that they were in high school and he still had yet to find a girl friend, Tezuka's fans had all presumed him gay and – after the initial crying and denial phase – had started 'shipping' him with other guys, in particular Fuji. And while they weren't off their mark at all, it was still rather annoying.

Turning around, he look at them, that straight-faced stare that caused them all to quite down in a few moments, the silence hanging over them unsure. He looked them over for a moment then spoke.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a girlfriend. She lives in Canada," he told them, his face as straight as ever. "Her name is Alberta and she lives in Vancouver. Now, if you will excuse me." He turned back around to continue focusing on warming up. The girls stood there for a few moments, shocked, before wandering off slowly in groups.

A few minutes later thin arms snaked their way around his waist, a warm body pressing into his back.

"Your girlfriend who lives in Canada, huh?" Fuji said, an amused grin on his face. Tezuka shrugged.

"I had to tell them something." Unlike Fuji, Tezuka wasn't the best at dealing with fangirls; the only person who seemed to have as much trouble as he did was Kaidoh, and that was quite possibly because his fans continued to shower cute kittens upon him until Momoshiro had had to explain to them that he already had too many and they were going to end up being given away. Fuji gave a sky smile, pressing himself closer and pressing kisses lightly on the back of Tezuka's neck.

"Why Canada?" he asked after a moment, pulling away as he saw a few girls approaching the courts, though he didn't recognize them as belonging to any fanclub of his or Tezuka's. Tezuka shrugged.

"It's Canada Day. It seemed as good an excuse as any."

* * *

**//Creative Ice Cream Flavors Day//**

"Pickle flavored," Mori suggested. The boy shook his head vehemently.

"Only you would eat that," Uchimura told him, wrinkling his nose. Mori shrugged.

"Well the whole point is to come up with odd flavors." He turned his head back to the stack of paper he was reading, apparently something that was a spin off of one of his favorite novels.

"Well, as gross as that is, it's not even that weird," Uchimura added. More nodded, not responding for a moment.

"Pickle pumpkin," he suggested. Uchimura considered this for a moment.

"I guess it'll do." Uchimura sighed. "But if you happen to get any more – actually good – ideas from whatever the heck you're reading tell me" He tapped the piece of paper in front of him with his pen. "It's Creative Ice Cream Flavors Day and apparently whoever wins the contest for oddest flavor gets some cool prize."

* * *

**//International Joke Day//**

"Knock, knock," Davide said. The vicinity of Rokkaku fled, having been put through enough torment from him already. Nonetheless Atsushi stood still and responded.

"Who's there?" he replied.

"You know."

"You know who?" Davide did not respond, and it took Atsushi a moment before he burst out laughing, something that never happened with Davide's jokes. He calmed down after a few moments, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. Atsushi gave Davide a high five before walking off grinning; sure, the jokes were painful, but on International Joke Day it was worth every lost brain cell.


	203. July Second

**[July Second]**

Makes more sense if you've read chapter May sixteenth. (Also, Hiyoshi is in here because, according to the Hyotei bag checks in the fan books, he has a picture of a UFO. Yeah.)

**//National UFO Day//  
**

Mizuki Hajime was not paranoid. Most definitely not.

Because you weren't paranoid if they really were out to get you. Which, Mizuki was sure, they were.

Luckily, he was not alone. After much scouring of various internet forums he had finally found a meet-up of fellow believers in his area, their plans being to split up and search the skies on World UFO Day. Upon arrival he had come across a familiar face: Wakashi Hiyoshi.

Sure, the boy had looked at him quite oddly for a bit, but considering the fact that _he_ wasn't the one sitting there and mumbling to himself, that was no big deal. Besides he seemed to remember Mizuki well enough to feel comfortable to be partnering-up as they separated from the rest of the group and studied the night sky for UFOs. They swapped pictures ("It's a UFO, though Atobe-buchou doesn't believe me at all.") and stories ("Atobe-buchou is from another planet though, but he either doesn't know it or doesn't want to admit it." Mizuki wrote this down as a serious note.) that invaded their small part of the universe as other beings watched down upon them.

* * *

Because I am attempting to find holidays to shamelessly continue my Niou-verse, and I have found one. :)

**//I Forgot Day//**

"Masaharu." The voice was sweet and soothing, like a cup of freshly brewed green tea with honey. "You didn't tell me you'd be going out." Niou avoided her gaze, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, his right fingering the shiny, new key.

"Sorry," he muttered, walking through the kitchen and heading to his room at the back of the house. Naomi grabbed his arm and he spun around, swatting it away instinctively. The second he met her eyes he regretted it; his adoptive mother looked incredibly hurt, her blue eyes shining with various emotions. Knowing he owned her an explanation he sat down on the closest kitchen chair, looking at his lap.

"Where have you been getting off to?" she asked sitting down in the chair opposite him. Her voice was laced with concerned he could hear the worry underneath.

"I… was back in May, exactly two mothers ago – the day… the day Daisuke was born" – he added this in barely more than a whisper –" I… I walked around to that - well, to the bakery Maru works at and I sat there a while and then…" Niou could not continue, his voice cracking. It was funny, really, how he had had no trouble hiding from his adoptive family that he had met up with his biological brother and sister, but now that the time had come to tell them he couldn't even get the first part of the story out.

In that moment his phone rang and Niou immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" Niou answered, belatedly realizing his voice was shaking. There was a pause on the other end.

"Masaharu are you all right?" Yagyuu's voice asked, the soothing tone that he wished was in the same room as him at the moment. Niou chewed on his bottom lip, caught between what to say. He looked towards Naomi-san briefly and knew she wasn't planning on letting him leave anytime soon, putting her actual motherly powers in place. Niou mouthed 'Hiroshi' however, and she got up to make tea – though made sure to shoot him a harsh look that indicated he better not leave the room.

"Eh, sorta."

"As in…?"

"I have to tell her." It was in little more than a whisper, but out of the corner of his eye Niou saw Naomi-san stiffen momentarily. Yagyuu caught his train of thought.

"You're afraid," he stated simply, mulling the situation over in his mind. "Just tell her the truth."

"I can't." His voice was shaking again, and he sounded young, back as if he was still in one of his first years of middle school. "I just… I've tried and I can't." There was silence from the other end.

"I'm not sure how you would feel about this," The Gentleman started quietly, "but if you honestly cannot tell her I would be willing to do a brief run-down of the situation." Though this was what Niou had been hoping to hear he was suddenly unsure, not quite positive whether he wanted Yagyuu to or not. But he didn't respond fast enough and Yagyuu spoke again. "Masaharu?"

"I-if you could," he muttered softly, suddenly feeling ashamed. Yagyuu nodded, and though he could not see it Niou knew. "I'll… give the phone to Naomi-san then."

In an event of perfect timing Naomi sat down with tea at the exact same time Niou made to hand her the phone. He accepted the cup gratefully, staring down into the tea leaves as he heard the calming hum of Yagyuu's voice filter through the phone, Naomi sitting perfectly silent. After a few minutes, though his tea remained untouched, he heard the humming voice stop and Naomi give a few noises of acceptance and recognition before she politely clicked off the phone and set it on the kitchen table.

"Kosuke and Rei," she said softly, the names sound melodic. "Wonderful names." Niou nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He shrugged, unable to get any words out. He knew why – he was afraid of losing everyone who cared about him again – but he would never tell her. Naomi seemed to sense this, as she did not continue questioning. They sat there in silence for a while, the house oddly quiet as Yuki, Daisuke, and Katashi-san had gone out earlier that week to visit Katashi-kun's mother.

"I just… I forgot," he told her weakly. Though she knew it was completely false, she covered his hand with hers and gave a small smile.

"Then I think I can forgive you, seeing as it's I Forgot Day." Niou nodded, standing up and pocketing his phone as he headed to be, feeling less anxious than he had in a long time. Sure, he hadn't sorted out all of the problems yet, but at least he was getting there.


	204. July Third

**[July Third]**

**//Compliment Your Mirror Day//  
**

"Yes, Ore-sama would quite have to agree that Ore-sama is the most handsome person in all of Japan," Atobe preened into his mirror.

"And you, mirror, are quite attractive yourself, only adding to Ore-sama's magnificent beauty." Atobe continued this way for quite some time, complimenting both himself and his mirror until the barely-there light of early dawn had transformed into beams of Friday morning sun.

Eventually Atobe came out and the bathroom door clicked shut as quietly as he could manage. Jiroh rolled over, burying his face in the soft pillows and pretending to be asleep.

No matter how often he wanted to, he would never tell Atobe just how often his mirror-complimenting kept him from sleeping, especially not on Compliment Your Mirror Day.

* * *

**//Disobedience Day//**

"Niou-kun, I swear to you that the moment we get those middle school students out of the science closets you are going to be in detention for a long, _long_ time," the teacher reprimanded.

Niou Masaharu appeared behind the teacher, smirking and making funny faces. The person in front of the teacher – Niou-who-is-not-Niou-but-Yagyuu – had to try hard not to laugh, keeping his Niou Smirk in place as best as possible.

"Why _sensei_," he practically crooned, "I had no idea you were appalled to such… _ideals_." Niou-who-is-not-Niou-but-Yagyuu's words confuse the teacher, and he had to try his hardest to decipher what that meant. Before he could attempt to fully interpret the words Niou-who-is-not-Niou-but-Yagyuu cracks a toothy grin, nearly bursting out laughing, and Niou-who-is-actually-Niou grabs the teacher's hands, flipping him downwards. Together they pinned him to the table, tying him down, and walked off without a second glance. (Though, had Niou-who-is-not-Niou-been-Yagyuu actually been Yagyuu he probably would have let the poor middle school students out; though, Yagyuu did have to admit, they were third years now – _third_ – and should have remembered from first year not to mess with Niou.)

Because it was Disobedience Day and both of them needed a break.

* * *

**//Stay Out of the Sun Day//**

Inui Sadaharu's phone rang. Once, twice, three times. It stopped, voicemail receiving it. It rang again: once, twice, three times. Voicemail, again. It rang again: once, twice, thr-

"What?" the teen growled, sitting in the corner on the floor of his bedroom. From the other end he heard the voice of Tezuka Kunimitsu, a small yet discernible trace of worry evident to a trained ear.

"Where are you?"

"At home." Just like that, it was gone, and Tezuka was back to business.

"May I inquire why?"

"Too much sun," the data analyst stated simply. It was clear that he deemed this an appropriate reason to miss practice without even calling in. There was silence from the other end, and had he been anyone else Inui would have thought the phone went dead. But he knew better and he waited on the line until he heard a sigh. Then there was a crackle as the phone was handed over to one Fuji Syusuke who said, founding far too amused for his own good, "Happy Stay Out of the Sun Day, Inui" and the line was cut short.


	205. July Fourth

**[July Fourth]**

**//National Country Music Day//  
**

Kamio Akira was attached to his mp3 player in a way that a lot of people would deem 'scary'. He needed it, constantly, and without it the natural flow of _him_ got off, because the music was his everything and seemed to regulate every function, every breath, every heart beat.

The type of music, however, was just as important. Days where he woke up to something fast playing, he was in the zone, flying through his work and his day with surprising ease. Days where the first thing he heard was something sad or slow he tended to be a bit more spaced, a bit slower, a bit more disconnected.

And days where he woke up to someone singing in an accent – a southern accent – well, those just made him spontaneous.

So it really shouldn't have surprised any of them when Kamio had decided to start a random string of paintings, then run twenty laps, then organize a locker, then mess up another locker all before class: it was National Country Music Day after all.


	206. July Fifth

**[July Fifth]**

**//Build a Scarecrow Day// - First Sunday in July.  
**

"Lamest holiday ever," Niou complained, wondering why on Earth Yukimura had forced them all (minus Yagyuu who had cram school he had sworn he couldn't miss, and Marui who had work) to stay behind and help gather up various items that were out of season.

All to build a scarecrow.

"It's Build a Scarecrow Day," Yukimura had informed them, an odd, childish glee in his eyes. Akaya had clearly already been all for the plan, and with Yukimura so excited both Sanada and Yanagi had agreed instantly. That left Jackal, for still felt a strange duty as Akaya's babysitter (without him there on various occasions Akaya would have reached an untimely death or at least been severely injured) and Niou who, according to a grinning Marui, 'had no place better to be.'

Sighing Niou stuffed his hands in this pockets and kicked at a small pile of straw that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It hit Akaya in the face and the noise was more than enough to make Niou smirk; he had to admit, the confused look on the kid's face was pretty funny, and celebrating such an out-of-season holiday seemed _almost_ worth it.

* * *

Because I really like this one... and because if you don't like Perfect Pair don't shoot me, mkay? :) Thanks!

**//Work-a-holics Day//**

"You," Fuji Sysuke began, coming up behind him, "need to take a break." He wrapped thin yet well-toned arms around Tezuka's neck, nuzzling him. Tezuka just sighed and continued working on his Japanese history essay. Annoyed at being ignored, the tensai removed Tezuka's glasses, knowing that he was fairly blind – or at least too blind to do school work – without them. Tezuka gave another sigh and turned his head slightly.

"May I have them back?" he asked, palm outstretched. Fuji just shook his head, pocketing them as he planted himself in the vice captain's lap.

"You need to break," Fuji said, his voice strangely serious. He looked somewhat worried. "Seriously, you'll make yourself sick." Tezuka snorted slightly, but Fuji's expression did not soften. Instead he looked all the more worried.

"I'm fine," Tezuka assured him, though it did nothing to sooth the tensai. Instead Fuji sighed, removing himself from the teen and sitting down on Tezuka's bed.

"Right now you are, but what about later?" Tezuka was about to respond when Fuji continued. "Akutagawa-kun told me he's had to have Atobe-kun hospitalized _three times_ in the past year and half because he's worked so much." The number took Tezuka by surprised, simply because he had never really thought that anything like that happened from working so much. A few moments later he found his essay shuffled into a pile, his books neatly marked and closed, and a tensai yet again in his lap.

"Please?" he asked, leaning in to press his body against Tezuka's. Warmth radiated through him and after a second he realized the boy was shaking slightly, holding back small sobs. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji.

"All right." His voice was soft yet warm, and it seemed to be all the reassurance the boy needed that some horrible thing wasn't going to happy; so Tezuka went with the flow for once and celebrated Work-a-holics Day, if only to keep the person he worked for the most from worrying.


	207. July Sixth

**[July Sixth]**

**//National Fried Chicken Day//  
**

"I will never, ever understand the point of dipping things in breading, frying them, and eating them," Yagyuu mused aloud. Next to him Niou shrugged, still turning the piece of chicken in his hand as he gnawed on it. It was Monday and they both should have been in class, but their breaks overlapped so they had both decided that missing half a period was worth having a longer (though Yagyuu would never quite agree with food quality-wise) lunch together.

"Eh, it's easy, it's fast, it's cheap, it tastes good." The reasons were good enough for Niou, and he really didn't know what else Yagyuu wanted. "And it's National Fried Chicken Day so get over it." Sighing, Yagyuu reached into his bag and pulled out the bento he had packed today. He slid off the lid, revealing food that was much more edible, and Niou threw down his half a chicken bone to go and steal that instead. He had expected this though, because he knew Niou hadn't been to either home in a few days.

"Take whatever," he said smiling slightly as the almost apologetic look on the Trickster's face. Niou continued picking though, and Yagyuu could only muse that he would have to remember to feed the boy decently, even if he _did_ stay with the Hirayamas.


	208. July Seventh

**[July Seventh]**

**//Strawberry Sundae Day//  
**

"Now watch closely," he told her, quickly and precisely scooping ice cream out of its container and dropping it in the sundae dishes. Wordlessly Shimura Nori watched as the tensai (who, as far as she was concerned, was in no way self-proclaimed – at least in this field) move in fluid motions, managing to make sundae making into more of an art form. The way he managed to grab everything, arms crossing but never tangling and the way he managed to assemble all of the ingredients, making the sundae look like one of those wax models you put in a display case or photographed for menus – it was magical, almost. Adding a final dollop of whipped cream, Marui looked up.

"Got it?" he asked, grinning amusedly when she realized he had let her mouth hang open slightly in disbelieve. Nori's embarrassment spread, her face flushing, but she brushed it off as an aftereffect of the awe.

"That's amazing," she said breathless. He pushed another sundae dish towards her.

"Wanna have a go?" he asked, and she almost shook her head before shrugging.

"Sure, why not."

Why not turned out to be because she dropped most of the ingredients, her hands were covered in a bizarre sticky concoction, and she had shattered hers, Marui's, and an extra sundae dish in the process.

Surprisingly he wasn't mad, and he didn't seem angry at all – apparently his patience had grown after having dealt with her for months, and he cleaned everything up as she started tearing up in the corner, before pulling fresh ingredients back out again.

"It's National Strawberry Sundae Day," he told her smiling. "Want to try again?"


	209. July Eighth

**[July Eighth]**

**//National Video Games Day//  
**

Yukimura Seiichi sighed a little and shook his head. He knew to expect less people today, but he hadn't realized just _how_ many less. Sanada and Yanagi were still there, of course, and Yagyuu because he simply could not skip. Aside from them, however, only about 30 other people – less than half, because the number of players on the high school team was right around 75 – were at practice, and Yukimura knew exactly why.

He had to have been blind to miss the brightly colored fliers being passed out in the previous weeks, stupid not to hear the excited mutters. There had even been some students absent from class today, though most of them had simply rushed out of the school at an alarming rate to get to a classmates house or the arcade. (Which made sense, especially after Yagyuu had told him that there was quite a bit of gambling going on, as well as cash and other prizes. "And, of course," he had added, "the ever eternal high score".)

Convening practice, Yukimura just gave another small sigh and a smile. He knew it would be no use to keep everyone from the festivities of National Video Games Day, no matter how much he really wished they would practice, and he dismissed the few who had come right away with promises of less laps the next day and to whoever brought in the biggest prize or title the right to no laps until Sunday.


	210. July Ninth

**[July Ninth]**

Feelfreetostartshootingmerightnowkthx.

**//National Sugar Cookie Day//**

Marui Bunta checked through the list twice. Then thrice. Then finally four times.

"You're positive you added everything?" he asked Nori. The girl shook her head vigorously, clearly proud to have remembered that she remembered everything. Marui took her word for it and put her cookies in the oven.

Half an hour later and it would turn out that Nori had not remembered everything – one of the kinds of sugar or something or other had been forgotten in the mix, and the sugar cookies had come out in small, hard lumps. Flinging herself down in a chair she started to cry slightly, not having had the best of days to begin with. Cleaning things where cleaning needed due, Marui checked that there were no immediate customers (mid afternoon was always their slowest time) and sat down next to her. He was unsure of what to do, never really having had to deal with a crying girl before, but he put his arm around her awkwardly anyway.

"I can't do anything right," she muttered, and though he wasn't exactly positive this was true Marui disagreed anyway.

"That's not true." Tear-rimmed aqua eyes turned to look at him, conveying that she felt otherwise but that she also hoped he was right. "You can make chocolate chip cookies." It was all Marui had to offer. She turned her head back down to the table, resting her head in her hands and shaking slightly.

"That's all I can do," she informed him. "Chocolate chip. I can't even make sugar cookies properly for National Sugar Cookie Day!" She banged a fist on the counter, not hard enough to do any real damage to either but enough to allow a nice-sized bruise to begin forming.

"There's got to be something you're good at," Marui coaxed. Nori shook her head, forlorn, but Marui gave her a stern look. "You're honestly telling me there is _nothing_ you can do Shimura-chan besides make chocolate chip cookies?" She looked about ready to shake her head again but the tone of his voice stopped her. Nori was silent for a moment then shrugged before looking up at him, the fact that they were a little over a year apart exaggerated, Nori looking like a small child almost. There was suddenly a small spark – no matter how temporary – of passion in those eyes, and she nodded once.

"I'll find something," she said firmly. "Even if I can't make many kinds of cookies."


	211. July Tenth

**[July Tenth]**

**//Teddy Bear Picnic Day//  
**

Kikumaru Eiji was a teenager. He was definitely past sixteen and a half, and so one would generally have assumed he'd grown out of strange, childish things like teddy bears.

There were absolutely wrong.

Eiji still had a fondness for all of his stuffed animals, bear or otherwise. He kept them all in his room, including Daigoro and while he didn't get a chance to take them out very often – something he regretted –when he found the time he made sure to talk to them all and to check up on them in order to make sure everyone was getting along just like they were supposed to. It was time consuming sometimes, but no matter what people said Eiji loved his "non-living" (that was what they thought) friends.

So most of them weren't too surprised to see him having a picnic with Daigoro and a few other stuffed bears on Teddy Bear Picnic Day; but they ran to have their heads checked and to see if Inui juice was incredibly good at killing brain cells the moment they saw the bears talk back.


	212. July Eleventh

**[July Eleventh]**

**//National Cheer Up the Lonely Day//  
**

Saeki Kojirou knocked lightly on the door frame as he slid open the glass. Akira did not look up from where he was sitting in a chair, staring at the pages of a book though he definitely wasn't reading it.

"Hey," Saeki said softly. Akira continued to stare at the letters forming words mutant to his mind. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while." The apology did not seem to affect him, as Akira just continued to stare. Saeki wasn't quite positive what to do here; he had been volunteering here for a few months now, but even he still couldn't process the death of somebody very well, let alone try and figure out how to help a recently-nine year old process death.

"I miss Kimi-chan." The voice was soft, distant, and thin brown locks – those that had regrown and were fighting to stay – covered Akira's eyes as best as possible. "She was so little…" The regret in his voice stung, the pain hurt, and Saeki felt exactly what Akira was conveying: the wish to give up your own life for somebody more in need. Though, at that moment, Saeki had moved from Kimi to Akira.

"She was," he said, his voice soothing. He placed his larger hand over the boy's smaller one. "But she's in a better place now, no matter what you believe in." Akira nodded, staring off into space for a moment. A few seconds later he leaned over and hugged Saeki; the teen simply hugged back, running a hand gently through the child's hair as he wished he had mustered up the courage to visit the distressed boy before National Cheer Up the Lonely Day.


	213. Second Week in July

**[Second Week in July]**

Because while I am all hoping you won't celebrate this... it is your personal business...

**//Nude Recreation Week//  
**

Saeki Kojirou was the "older brother" (read as: mother) of Rokkaku. He held everybody together and made sure that they didn't kill themselves, both back in middle school and now in high school. He still even held some of the middle school kids together, I ncluding kids he hadn't been in school with.

So it was natural for him to have dreams worrying about them from time to time.

They just generally weren't this strange.

Saeki eyes had snapped open in the middle of the night, cold sweat pouring down his face despite the sticky July heat. He untangled himself from the mess of blankets, pulling off his sweat-soaked shirt and getting a glass of water. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, but the mental image from the dream flooded back again and again until he was finally reduced to sitting on the couch and watching late-night infomercials.

He had definitely, never needed the image of his team mates on a beach without their clothes on, and he was about to kill the senior who had announced to them all that it was Nude Recreation Week.


	214. July Twelfth

**[July Twelfth]**

**Dedicated to terrorofthehighway** for what I am told was the 1111th review! (I missed it, but that's what Laura - who is amazing and updated for me while I was gone, if anybody was wondering - since yes, I am back from camp now... - told me. Request a fic? And I seriously want your contact info or something... get an account! ;))

A/N: v Not canon, but I think I heard it mentioned once with Kamio and I thought it was a fun thing to play off of.

**//Different Colored Eyes Day//**

Kamio Akira had had long hair for as long as he could remember. Sure, it hadn't always been exceptionally long or anything, but ever since he had been a young child he had always had hair covering his left eye, no mater how slight. From a young age he had learned he liked it that way.

It avoided people asking questions.

Nobody but his closest friends knew, really. He was always careful to perfectly gel his hair in the morning, or to put in costume colored contacts if that wasn't working out for him. Sure, it was a pain, but it was better than people knowing he had two different colored eyes.

As a child he had been teased about it – the first thing any new person asked was why he had different colored eyes. And even when you were young children had somehow learned to pick up on the fact that being difference was "bad" (or so they seemed to think); it had left him friendless for years to come. By the time he had changed his hair the entire grade knew, as did most of the elementary school, so there was nothing he could do but wait it out and hope his plot would work better in middle school.

Thankfully it had.

All through his middle school years he had kept great friends who he originally met on the tennis team. They were all fabulous friends, even though it didn't always seem that way, and he realized he probably spent more of his time with them than he did with his family. They knew nothing about his eyes being different colored, and so they accepted him with open arms.

Or that was what he had thought, until one sleep over where he woke up to find his hair rather tussled and most of the occupants of the room up. It hadn't been until a few minutes later that he had realized that, not only could they all see he had different colored eyes but… they didn't seem to care.

In all honesty, it was as if nobody had noticed. He had shifted his hair around quickly after realizing but the group shrugged. Only later did Shinji mutter something that Kamio accidentally overheard about how he "wished Kamio would stop being so self conscious about his eye it's not like everybody doesn't know and I don't understand what the big deal is".

Despite the comment, Kamio couldn't quite bring himself to stop the ritual of the hair and the contact, but he was working on breaking the habit. Slowly but surely, working towards it. And so on Different Colored Eyes Day he was able to brush his hair out of his face and leave his eyes the way they were, not caring what anybody thought.

* * *

**//Pecan Pie Day//**

Marui Bunta sighed for the umpteenth time. He did not like sighing, but as the years passed he had found himself doing it more and more. Today was supposed to be one of those days where you could just hang out and chill around the house, and not have to worry about the rest of the world.

The key word there was "supposed".

Somehow, it seemed like half the world had migrated to his house and, because he was Marui Bunta, into the kitchen.

"Don't touch that," he muttered, pulling a pie pan away. Akio had decided that, because it was a free day and he had no soccer practice, he and Yukimura Shizuka were going to hang out. Marui had no problem with this, really; the two were dating, and his younger brother had every right to invite her over. Marui had even considered inviting Renji over, though he had decided against it as soon as everyone else had walked in.

By Shizuka coming over, apparently the invitation was extended to Yukimura (who, Marui was still not sure was not going to kill him or Akio) and then to Akaya. Kenji generally enjoyed helping out anyway, so there were now five people besides himself standing in the rather small kitchen, doing nothing but getting in the way.

As Marui was attempting to put a pan in the oven, the bowl of flour he had been using got knocked over, dousing the entire kitchen and all of its occupants in the white, powdery substance. In the chaos a carton of eggs got knocked over, as well as a bowl of pecans and the remaining half a bag of brown sugar.

"Out." The word was a low, dangerous hiss, and almost as soon as he pointed to the back door all but Kenji – who was, oddly, very good at cleaning – scurried out as quickly as possible.

Dabbing things up with a damp washcloth, Marui shook his head and turned around only to find that the oven wasn't on. He turned the knobs a few times before discovering it was broken.

Wondering what he had done to upset the Baking Gods on Pecan Pie Day, Marui gave up on cleaning up; he locked the back door before heading to go take a nap.


	215. July Thirteenth

**[July Thirteenth]**

I'm afraid I'm having terrible writer's block at the moment, and I apologize. Not the best, meh. I blame Harry Potter and the DAYD verse - all my brain thinks in at the moment is Terry/Michael, Derek/Stephen, and Neville/Hannah. (With a hint of Michael/Colin and a tad bit of Michael/Padma.) Gah, I'm rambling, sorry, please read and don't kill me for the fail.

**//Embrace Your Geekness Day//  
**

"I beg to differ," said Yanagi Renji, keeping as much offense out of his voice as possible. "I am quite inclined to say that anything which does not immediately contradict a canonomical fact or occurrence is, in fact, not alternate universe. Fan based, yes, but alternate universe no."

"But it does not follow canon guidelines," Inui pointed out. "Therefore, it is not canon. Things not canon are alternate universe."

"That is not necessarily true though." The frustration shone through in the Rikkai boy's voice, though it did not quite reach his face. "For example, in a large series various small characters are not often delved into. Because the author does not have time to delve into the backgrounds of these characters, there is no set canon for them. Therefore, a person creating one is not canon – because it is not by the actual author – but it is not alternate universe, because that would interfere with the actual canon universe."

Inui took this in for a moment, brow furrowing as he attempted to come up with a counter argument. Finally he pulled a hand out of his pocket, offering it to the other youth.

"Agree to disagree?" he asked, and Yanagi nodded curtly, shaking the hand.

"If we must," he said rather exasperated; Inui could tell that his friend still had points to argue, and that he was going to have to give them out at some point or another. At the moment, though, they planned to go grab ice cream to cool of their heated discussion about the definition of canon universes verses alternate universes, and to delve into the new computers of the recent month; it was Embrace Your Geekness Day after all.


	216. July Fourteenth

**[July Fourteenth]**

Because I have writer's block, but I have to get these out since we're leaving at 4:30 for the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! (When does it come out for all of you? I don't want to spoil epically but... yeah. I'll give my opinion vaguely though!)

**//Pandemonium Day//**

Tezuka Kunimitsu emitted an aura of authority that only the foolish would reckon with. The second he stepped into a location all attention turned to him, attentive and ready to listen and follow whatever order he barked out. Even as vice captain on the tennis team this year, he still held an immense amount of power - when it boiled down to it, people were more likely to listen to him than to Yamato-buchou.

So when he had stepped out onto the courts one Tuesday to make an announcement about the changing practice due to the upcoming summer break and nobody had even blinked, he was rather discombobulated.

Various students - which included Momoshiro and Kaidoh - were fighting, though over what Tezuka had no idea. Various others were hurtling past him and off of the courts, presumably to find a bathroom to vomit in as it appeared they had been struck by Inui and his juice. Fuji was simply observing the chaos, taking photos with his camera; Eiji was doing an odd sort of dance, though Tezuka had no idea why; Oishi was standing there, looking rather pale.

Taking off his glasses, he rubbed them on his shirt to try and figure out if his eyes were deceiving him. They clearly were not, as the pandemonium occurring was still ensuing at a rapid rate. A few moments later, much to his relief, Yamato-buchou came out. He surveyed the situation once, then gave a small shrug and walked back towards the school with only a mutter of, "happy Pandemonium Day I guess."

* * *

**//National Nude Day//**

Saeki Kojirou did not ditch school. In fact, he hated missing school with a passion: it meant he had to do make-up work, plus cram school added on top of that. Not to mention he always spent his days away from the team worrying extensively about them.

Today, however, he couldn't bring himself _to_ go to school. He had tried, he really had; Saeki had even gone as far as leaving the house, school things in hand, and sprinting. But he couldn't get anywhere close to the school, too afraid of what he might find.

He knew it was stupid, really. It would never happen, he was sure, and his mind was just bothering him over a stupid, _stupid_ dream he had had the other day.

But no matter how many times he told himself this, Saeki couldn't bring himself to actually go to school; the thought of what he might find on National Nude Day scared him too much.


	217. July Fifteenth

**[July Fifteenth]**

Just wanted to put out there that, if anybody body saw Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and wants to discuss it head over to my LJ, mkay? I'm itching to discuss it with people besides the ones I went to it with, ya know? (You'll find the entry, it's the one that has spoiler written on it, haha!)

A/N: Part of the Niou-arc. Won't make much sense unless you've been following that, or at least read the second part of chapter 203. (July Second - I Forgot Day.) Also, tell me what you think of this arc? I'm glad there's been so much positive feedback, but sometimes I'm afraid things may end up confusing because I understand what's going on perfectly so I may accidentally leave out some information. Meh. Okay, being quiet, enjoy, read, and review!

**//Cow Appreciation Day//**

"I drew you a picture Nii-san." The young girl extended a small arm, a piece of think sketch paper outstretched. Fingers took it carefully, shaking slightly as they opened it up gently to reveal a picture of a pasture full of cows, done completely in pastels. He chuckled dryly; it seemed that, even though she wasn't biologically related, all of his siblings had some great artistic talents within them.

"Thanks Yuki-chan." The voice was low, raspy as if he had a cold despite the fact that it was mid-July and almost time for summer break. The two siblings stood there for a moment, silent despite the wet midday heat.

"Are you leaving?" she asked softly, the melodic innocence that filled the eight-year-old's voice permeating through every soul of his being and causing a fresh wave of guilt to well up. Niou Masaharu gave a slight nod.

"For a time." The guilt crashed down, hard and soaked him to the bone. "It… it's complicated." Chestnut brown gazed into disconnected blue, but she didn't seem to be incriminating. Unlike the look that Naomi-san and Katashi-san had given him when he had confessed he wanted to go and stay with his biological siblings, at least for the time being, Yuki's gaze was strangely warm and understanding.

Small arms wrapped around his waist as his sister threw herself at him. Her small face buried into him, though she barely came up to about his waist. Niou entwined a hand in the blond hair she had inherited from her mother as the other patted her back lightly, surprisingly not as awkward as he thought it would be. As suddenly as she had hugged him she pulled away, craning her small neck to look up at him.

"You'll come back and visit, right?" The child-like innocence (because, being only eight, she was most definitely still a child) beamed up at him, and though he could have sworn he saw a flicker of regret it was gone in an instant. Niou smiled down at her, bending down on one knee so he was on her level.

"Definitely." Niou opened the picture slightly. "And I'll look at this every day." This seemed to reassure the young girl, as she smiled brightly. It was almost as if her mind lost track of the fact that Niou was about to leave, because the next words out of her mouth weren't the most on-topic

"Good. But today especially 'cause it's Cow Appreciation Day and Nao-chan and I were trying to figure out what that means. _I_ think it means you should like them for their beauty-" she pointed to the picture "-but Nao-chan was talking about how you should think about them for all of the things they provide." She looked up at him, curious. "What do you think?"

Niou chuckled lightly and ran a hand through her hair, grasping her small palm in his as he stood back up.

"I think it means whatever you want it to," he told her, and even though she was eight she seemed to understand that there was more meaning in these words than the situation revolving around cows. Then in one swift motion he had stood up, kissing her forehead lightly in the process before disappearing out of the door.


	218. July Sixteenth

**[July Sixteenth]**

**//Read in Public Day//  
**

"Is he going to join us?" Kamio Akira asked irked. Uchimura shrugged, looking toward the bench where his best friend was sitting.

"Eh, it's a new book," Uchimura told the red-head. "Chances are he'll be glued for the next day or so until he finishes it."

"Doesn't he normally save his reading for non-tennis based occasions?" Kamio had known for over three years that Mori was one of those book-addicted people, but even when he got a new book he would normally set it down to come play tennis with them. And how were they supposed to play doubles if Mori wouldn't set the blasted thing down?

"Yeah." Uchimura shrugged, still looking at the boy. "I had to basically drag him here, really. I just assumed he'd put it down once he processed the fact that there was tennis involved." He turned his back to look at Kamio. Apparently not." He pulled a tennis ball form his pocket and backed up into position, Kamio and Shinji following suit.

"Stupid Read in Public Day," the shorter boy muttered; without Mori he was forced into a two-on-one with the two best players in his year at Fudomine. Groaning, he served the ball and focused on it: the odds of him winning were hopeless, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight, Mori or not.

* * *

A/N: Because I couldn't help it. But if you don't know Harry Potter (which you should, or go read the books!!) then skip. Haha. :) (And because Kenji is an adorable little geek. Actually, I love Akio and Kenji... I should write more of them... *rambles to herself*)

**//Dumbledore Remembrance Day//**

"You forgot a name." Yanagi pointed to the T-shirt that Marui Bunta and Akio were sharpieing.

"No we didn't," Marui argued, clearly fed up with the task of creating this shirt as a gift for Kenji to go with the midnight release movie tickets they had bought him. "See?" He motioned to the shirt. "Five words. The guy has five names." Marui counted of the words on the shirt. Yanagi shook his head, not quite managing to hold back a smile.

"But you've added 'professor', which makes it six." Marui looked down at the shirt again and swore rather violently.

"You also misspelled 'Wulfric' – there's no 'o'." Now Marui was bright red, more from anger than embarrassment.

"Screw you Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Marui muttered, ignoring Akio's comment of "if you were Grindelwald he'd like that".

"Well it's not the best way to celebrate Dumbledore Remembrance Day," Yanagi commented as he grabbed a sharpie and set to work on correcting the garment as best as possible. "But I suppose it will do."


	219. July Seventeenth

**[July Seventeenth]**

Because at least the second one is filled with semi-wacky crack. Blame Avenue Q, which I just saw. (They skipped a verse of Schadenfreude, but it was good regardless! Ann Harada played Christmas Eve! :D If you want to see it though, it goes off September 13th! Just a head's up, I'll stop rambling now!)

**//Peach Ice Cream Day//**

"I thought she liked blueberries." The pink-head eyes his younger brother carefully; Akio was squirming, looking as his feet.

"Blueberries and peaches," he told the older teen. "Among other things." Marui Bunta sighed and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Marui said, handing his younger brother some crumpled bills. "Well, that… and the fact that I have a job and Renji or Jackal always seem to treat." Akio nodded, looking gratefully towards his brother and not caring about the motives behind it.

"Thank you Nii-san!" Akio toed on his shoes, lacing them up a bit too quickly as he got them tangled. Marui laughed lightly.

"Where're you taking her anyway?" Though he didn't like to admit it, he really was curious about his siblings' lives, especially when there was the faintest chance that one of them screwing up something (namely a relationship with Yukimura Shizuka) could result in pain or death.

"That ice cream place." A hand waved airily in one direction or another, but Marui knew the place he was talking about. "It's Peach Ice Cream Day, so they're having this one-day special offering of the stuff." The red-head stood up quickly, almost banging his head on the doorframe as he did so before rushing out with only a call of "thanks again Nii-san."

Marui smiled. "Have fun Akio," he murmured, and turned back to the TV, glad that at least one of them was having a good day relationship wise.

* * *

**//Yellow Pig Day//**

"I do believe that today constitutes as a very special day, with much cause to celebrate vivaciously." Inui Sadaharu flipped a page in his notebook, finding the exact date on his included yearly calendar.

"Is the reasoning behind this that it is the first day of summer break or something else?" the data analyst asked, giving his friend, Yanagi Renji a rather curious look that expressed his confusion.

"Today happens to be Yellow Pig Day, which celebrates the number seventeen – something you should remember well." Yanagi glanced at Inui and watched as recognition from years ago dawned on the fellow data-man's face.

"Ah, so it does happen to be that day again; I have to admit, it's been awhile." Ignoring the odd looks of the tennis players around them, Inui and Yanagi set off at once.

"I imagine the relation to fictional yellow pigs is the reason this is written in sentences consisting-"

"-consisting of seventeen words, yes, I do believe so, which may also be why I just cut-"

"-off, yes, I imagine that must be the reason for such an annoying pattern which we cannot-"

"-break in any way, shape, or form – well, I suppose the only cure for Yellow Pig Day-"

"-Seventeen-itis is to end the chapter after my seventeen word quota is filled – which is right now."


	220. July Eighteenth

**[July Eighteenth]**

**//National Caviar Day//  
**

Oshitari Yuushi eyed the object warily, looking from the tin to his friend.

"Harvested from the finest wild Russian sturgeon. July 17th, 2009." He raised an eyebrow at Atobe. "Last time I checked the ban placed on harvesting sturgeon roe two years ago was supposed to be in affect for ten years." Atobe gave a dismissive shrug and waved a hand airily.

"Odd rules those are." The tone in his voice conveyed he didn't really care about the safety or preservation of certain depleting fish populations. Oshitari shook his head, setting the small tin down and examining the platter in front of them.

"Is the difference in quality really as defined as they say it is?" Glasses-rimmed eyes studied the hors d'oeuvres with care, taking in every detail.

"If you are well-rounded and educated in the art, and have had a wide range of other experiences which to compare it to then yes, quite defined." Oshitari nodded at Atobe's confirmation, presence absent for a moment before a tanned hand reached out for a cracker. He took a bite tentatively, and chewed for a moment in thought.

"I understand what reviewers mean," Oshitari commented after a moment. "There truly is a difference from low-quality, and even moderate-quality caviar." Atobe gave a smug 'of course' look that was so trademarked to him.

"And while I hope you won't be advocating for the illegal harvesting, trading, and consumption of various fish eggs," the boy continued, finishing the cracker he had still been holding, "I do quite approve of the efforts as far as the celebration of National Caviar Day goes."


	221. July Nineteenth

**[July Nineteenth]**

**//National Raspberry Cake Day//  
**

"Pie," Yuuta repeated sternly into the phone. "I like raspberry _pie_."

"Pie, cake," a sweet voice waved airily, "the both have raspberries. What's the difference?"

"Just… no, Aniki." Yuuta's head dropped into his right hand, massing his temples as he held the phone up with his left.

"But it's the first real week of summer break and I haven't seen you in ages!" Though they were speaking over the phone, Yuuta knew all too well the signature pout his older brother was wearing at the moment; it was rare, yes, but whenever Fuji wanted something from someone he couldn't frighten it out of (namely Tezuka and Yuuta) it launched itself at the target full-throttle.

"I already have plans." Which was true: Atsushi had invited him and a few others to spend break at his family's beach house, an offer he couldn't pass up, especially after Ryou had showed up and decided they needed to introduce Yuuta to their cousin. (Who, though he would never admit it to the twins, appeared quite… ahem… lovely from the pictures they had showed him.)

There was silence from his brother, but the pout floated through. "But it's been ages," Fuji protested, disappointment tangible, though Yuuta still couldn't tell if it was genuine or just part of the ploy. "Nee-san and Kaa-san miss you too." Yuuta sighed and looked at the clock across his dorm.

"When does the next train leave?" he asked, knowing that his brother would already have the list in front of him. He was correct, as the voice perked up considerably.

"Twenty minutes." The younger Fuji stood up, donning his shoes and grabbing all of the bags he had packed for his trip; he knew he wouldn't have time to come back tomorrow if he wanted to arrive at the same time as everyone else.

"One night," Yuuta warned, knowing that his brother was going to try and squeeze more out of him. "I really do have plans." There was a small, dejected sigh from the other end, but Yuuta ignored it.

"I'll see you soon then Yuuta!" a cheerful Fuji replied, then added, "and Nee-san really did bake raspberry cake," before hanging up.

"Well she better have." Yuuta gave an amused smile towards the darkened screen of his mobile. "It's National Raspberry Cake Day after all."


	222. July Twentieth

**[July Twentieth]**

**Note: direct reference to 'Scrabble Day' (April thirteenth; chapter 113, part two).**

**//Moon Day//  
**

"I didn't realize you had such a fascination with lunar subjects." The tone in Yagyuu's voice was mild, a light surprise coating it as an eyebrow quirked in curiosity and amusement.

"Meh, not really." Akaya looked away, a rather sheepish expression flushing his features. He looked like he was about to try and escape, but a hand clasped tightly on his right shoulder held him firmly in place. From behind the head of tangled raven-colored curls, Niou Masaharu stood, eyes flashing with a mix of emotions and a rather toothy, fiendish grin.

"That's not what you told _me_," the elder teen taunted, and Akaya flushed a strange color. "Unless my memory fails me, you were raving on and on about astronauts and cosmonauts and various other space-related things." Niou waved a hand airily, though he clearly gestured upwards where the sky would have been if they weren't currently inside.

Now Yagyuu was giving a conspiratorial smile towards the still-baby of the team. "Oh yes, I _do_ seem to remember something about that." This odd honey-like tone that laced his voice was oddly threatening, and Akaya froze, muscles tensed and ready to spring if the situation was really about to become dangerous. "Here." Before the younger teen could move Yagyuu had dropped a large stack of incredibly heavy books into arms that had been outstretched just enough that he couldn't pull away fast enough to avoid them, nor could he lock his arms fast enough to catch them. In a few moments Akaya was sprawled on the floor, a few heavy books piled on him. The efforts to remove himself from the floor were in vain, as he was now completely alone and forced to try and face the task of saving his lungs and other vital organs from being crushed under various tomes; apparently Moon Day and the memory of the first man stepping on to the moon were determined to bring him to an untimely death.

Swearing and attempting to find his cell phone under the mass of texts, Akaya vowed to never again beat Niou at a game – even Scrabbles – because it would most definitely come back to bite you.


	223. July Twenty First

**[July Twenty-first]**

Note: if you have not read chapter 124 (April Twenty-third) or don't know Akio and Shizuka, this will make no sense. Also... I have no idea if this actually counts as fanfiction but um... yeah. -is shot- (Feedback on ones like this is greatly appreciated!)

**//National Junk Food Day//**

"You and both of your brothers are going to die one day of sugar poisoning." Though he couldn't see her, Marui Akio knew all too well that the voice was emanating from a girl with long navy pigtails and an amused expression.

"No such thing," Akio managed to get around a mouthful of gummy bears. This time he saw a flash of navy blue out of his peripheral vision, Shizuka having tossed it over her shoulder with an indignant shake of her head.

"You three will be the first then." Despite her outermost disapproving tone, there was definite amusement hidden underneath.

"Don't mind, don't care," he muttered, spinning around as he waved a hand vaguely. Shizuka just rolled her eyes and snatched the bag of sugar-made bears, flopping down on a blanket almost the exact shade as her hair. Akio joined her on the bed soon, a new pack of gummy bears in hand. He glanced mournfully towards the door; it had to remain open at all times so that whoever was home (read: Bunta, because it wasn't like Kenji cared) could "monitor" them. Which, in Akio's opinion, was complete bull – but he didn't really have a say in the matter, so he followed anyway. (Besides, he knew that his older brother really only enforced the rule in case Yukimura-kun snapped some day and decided he didn't trust the middle Marui with his younger sister anymore.)

Akio was snapped out of his thoughts by a red gummy bear hitting him square in the nose, bouncing off and onto his pillow. He turned his head, glaring playfully at a grinning Shizuka before he flicked a clear one back. She tossed a few, and before either knew what was happening the contents of nearly two bags of gummy bears were strewn across Akio's bed, the two junior high freshmen lying flushed and close. The sight of them, Akio was sure, would have sent Bunta off the deep end, but seeing Shizuka grinning broadly and hearing the warm laugh that slipped past her lips was worth it.

Sitting up and straightening his mussed hair, Akio grabbed another pack of gummy bears from his dresser, not bothering to pick up the ones already lounging around his room: it was National Junk Food Day, and he would have time for that on some other holiday.


	224. July Twenty Second

**[July Twenty-second]**

Quick question: has anybody here seen/read/liked Fruits Basket? Icklekin roommate at Bio with me right now really wants to write a crossover with me. Like adorably begging for it. I've caved, I'm just curious if anybody here would be interested in reading it. So feedback is appreciated! (On that and on the chapters, of course!)

**//Hammock Day//**

Atobe Keigo had the best of the best, in everything possible. Yet even he recognized that he needed to share the wonders of the world with other people, which was the reason – after Jiroh had been so enthusiastic about the place – he had told the shorter boy that he was more than welcome to enjoy the grounds whenever he liked.

He had not, however, quite expected the offer to be taken like this. Sure, Jiroh fell asleep a lot; there was some medical condition behind it, he was pretty sure, though it didn't seem like Jiroh ever really told anyone. But normally the boy fell asleep unplanned, dozing off at his desk or while lying down on bleachers at tennis practices and matches.

So had he found the boy asleep leaning against the trunk of a tree or in a patch of tulips, Atobe would have thought nothing of it.

But he hadn't found him like that; he had found Jiroh spread out, looking incredibly comfortable, in a rather spacious hammock – presumably purchased for the celebration of Hammock Day today - attached to two of the sturdier trees in one of the arbors on the Atobe's main property.

The shock of seeing the boy there, lounging in a hammock and looking oddly languid for Jiroh quickly wore off. Really, if he thought about it, it wasn't so odd. Though the smaller boy never admitted it, there were definitely days where he more than anyone clearly needed to get away from it all; and, Atobe thought, if Jiroh had decided he was going to take him up on the offer of the gardens for that purpose, he had no problem with it.

* * *

**//Ratcatcher's Day//**

"Let go." It was a hiss, a cold, low, menacing hiss that would have even made Fuji Syusuke pause a moment. The bleached hair turned quickly, smacking him in the face, and his hand retreated away from the locks of hair. Though he normally wasn't one to apologize to somebody like Niou, he couldn't help it; the younger boy instinctively took a few steps back, torso bending in an awkward half boy as he let out a scatter-brained apology that was quite possibly the most formal thing he had ever said to his senpai.

Though he did not look up, Akaya could feel the ice in those eyes hitting him full-on, knew exactly how he was being stared down, and it sent a shiver up his spine; goosebumps rose on his flesh despite the humid July weather. When the junior spun around and strode away at an alarming rate, leaving Akaya behind and thankfully in one piece, he could have sworn he felt an icy breeze whip through his hair.

Waiting no longer than necessary (he didn't need the other teen changing his mind about the sure demise that would befall Akaya should Niou return), Akaya rushed off in the opposite direction as quietly as possible. Never again – not for a dare, not because it looked cool, not even in the name of holiday spirit – would he grab Niou's rattail: because if it wasn't worth it on Ratcatcher's Day, it never would be.


	225. July Twenty Third

**[July Twenty-third]**

(First person to pick up the non-PoT fictional reference gets 1000 intrawebz. ;D)

**//Vanilla Ice Cream Day//  
**

A head shot up at the sound of intense knocking on the front door of the house. The teen's eyes opened briefly as he snapped out of the fantasy world he had been in in shock.

"For the love of Valar," he muttered under his breath, half considering just letting the person at the door knock until they were blue in the face. But then a certain face flashed through his head and he half-jumped out of the chair and headed for the door.

"Bunta." Yanagi was almost breathless as he said it; break had started almost a week ago and the boy had barely even texted him. Marui gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Wanna get ice cream with me?" The tone was casual, but it was clear from the way the shoulders slumped and the eyes were hiding hints of darkness that he was upset. Yanagi nodded.

"Yeah, give me a second." He shut the door briefly, scribbling a note to his parents that he had gone out on a walk before pocketing his wallet and heading for the door. "Ready." Marui just gave another nod of acknowledgement, and they headed off in the direction of the local ice cream parlor. The pink-head had his hands stuffed in his pockets, feet shuffling slightly as he glared at the ground; Yanagi did not pry just yet. Instead he was working to keep down the near joyous expression on his face: Sure, Marui wasn't in a good mood, but seeing as he had barely bothered talking to him in the last week it was a relief to finally see him again.

The walk was long despite the short distance, and after awhile Yanagi couldn't take it; he broke the silence.

"What happened?" he asked, glancing over at the boy. Marui gave a shrug, partial scowl in place.

"Eh, nothing really. I just – they – well… I just needed to get out." Yanagi tried pulling up facts, predictions, and previous situations to help analyze what was on the tensai's mind, but he pulled a blank. It was getting to the point of annoying when Marui decided he didn't mind continuing.

"It's their three month or whatever and I just figured I'd leave so I wouldn't have to lie if Mura asked me whether they were making out." It took him a moment, but Yanagi realized that the shorter boy was talking about Akio and Shizuka – though he still wasn't sure how to respond. They walked in awkward silence, and the joy he had felt earlier was complete drained, now only leaving him with a sinking feeling. A month ago he would have laughed and smiled and offered to treat the boy to an extra scoop ice cream cone which probably would have been abandoned half-way through once lips had locked; now, they were reduced to a crunch of gravel on pavement and awkward silences.

Minutes passed excruciatingly slow but they finally rounded the corner to the ice cream parlor. Painted on the front window was a sign that read "Happy Vanilla Ice Cream Day! Stop in today for your free cone!" and Yanagi immediately looked at Marui; the teen's face had lit up like a five-year-old who had just been informed Christmas was six months early.

In the first act of childish glee Yanagi had seen from the seventeen year old in a long time, Marui grabbed his wrist and dragged him in to the packed building, making it the first truly good time both had had in weeks.


	226. July Twenty Fourth

**[July Twenty-fourth]**

After you read this and go "...whoa wait whut?" read 77 and 123 and be amused by the insanely odd references. Because yes, if you think you're thinking wrong after reading this you're probably thinking right.

**//Cousin's Day//  
**

"She's in junior high still, isn't she?" Oshitari Yuushi asked, pointing to a girl in the full-family portrait he was currently observing. Gakuto nodded, not bothering to open his eyes or sit up to reply; there were very few people in the family as young as him (three, to be exact) and the other two were five year old twins.

"Yeah, the one with the braids?" Oshitari made an affirmative noise.

"Did she ever cut them?"

"Not sure, the picture is from a few years ago." Despite how tired he was, his attempt at a nap was failing and so Gakuto sat up, rubbing the tired from his eyes as best as possible and glancing at the frame poised on the mantle over the back of the sofa.

"If she were taller she'd be rather cute," the tensai observed; Oshitari received a rather scathing glare, but he just gave a charming Tensai Smirk that he knew would make Gakuto's heart skip a beat and walked over to sit on the back of the sofa.

"Whether she's grown a couple of inches or not, she's off limits." Oshitari held back a snort, because that was not Hyotei-like in any way.

"Of course, of course." Though Oshitari would never tell Gakuto, for fear of sending him off in a huff, the way the still significantly shorter boy got jealous over the smallest things was a real turn-on.

Carefully falling over the back of the couch and flipping over with superb skill, Oshitari joined Gakuto; the younger boy quickly snuggled up to him, laying his head against Oshitari's chest and shutting his eyes again.

"I should call her." The red-head's voice broke the silence, and Oshitari was surprised to hear the words. He raised an eyebrow, lips turned down ever so slightly at the corner in a quizzical look.

"What?" Despite being a genius, there were things even Oshitari Yuushi couldn't figure out – generally because they came from the twisted mind of Mukahi Gakuto.

"I don't think I've talked to her since that picture was taken like two years ago, and she's not my first cousin or anything but still." The older teen curled his legs in, eyes still closed, and pulled a blanket up from the end of the couch to cover them. "It's Cousin's Day after all."


	227. July Twenty Fifth

**[July Twenty-fifth]**

Because I know at least one person will read into and understand these, possibly more, and while I'm afraid of being shot... I don't control the muse. Especially now when I have writer's block. Which is why these, especially the second, don't have much to do with the holidays. Oops, sorry, read and review anyway? :)

**//Culinarians Day//**

"Don't touch it." The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about them, and the girl immediately looked like she was going to cry.

"But I _practiced_!" she argued. Despite the fact that his first reply was impulsive, he did not correct it.

"Making macaroni and cheese out of a box does not constitute as 'practice'," the teen informed her. "My stove, my kitchen, my house – don't touch." She pouted dramatically, but Marui ignored her and busied himself with gathering the simple ingredients needed to bake scones. Pressing a few buttons the oven began to preheat, and he continued to grab ingredients – though not while making sure to keep Nori in his peripheral vision at all times, in case she made a break for some object or another.

Much to his luck she didn't try anything, probably hoping this would get her on his good side for later when she would surely beg him to teach her more recipes later this afternoon. Flattening out the recipe he had printed off on the counter he grabbed a fistful of flower and smeared it across the surface. Better to get it out now so that when it spills all over later it won't be as big of a deal. Then Marui whisked a silver mixing bowl in front of her and reads the ingredients out loud, carefully, one by one as he supervises. With his presence she checks everything thrice, not an ingredient out of place, and by the time the oven beeps for the second time that day – preheating had been the first – eight perfect scones are pulled out of the oven.

It was a trivial gesture, really. After all, he was on summer break, had been in the mood to bake scones for a while, and she had been begging him to teach her something; but somehow spending his Culinarians Day teaching Shimura Nori how to properly bake something other than chocolate chip cookies had been enjoyable.

* * *

**//Thread the Needle Day//**

Kuwahara Jackal, despite the fact that he was a good person, rarely got many visitors. He worked for what he had, always had, and if that meant he didn't have as many friends or fangirls as everybody else he was just fine with that. He loved the friends he had deeply, in a brotherly sort of way, and wouldn't trade them for the world.

However, he had to admit, it would have been nice if they called him up more. Sure, all-together team events he was invited to, but on the weekends he would hear tales of two or three people who went out, spending most of the day just hanging in the city or challenging helpless players at street courts just so they could show off. When they were younger he used to get out a lot – perhaps a bit _too_ much – because he was practically Akaya's babysitter, as well as Marui's best friend: not to mention, he was the only one who could deal with both of them at the same time and manage to not vomit from the dizzying effect they had on people. But over the past few years even that relationship had diminished: now that he was older, Akaya didn't need as much babysitting – and he was practically glued to Yukimura as well. And now that Marui had aged too – far more mature than he had been at fifteen, and with his own job so he not only had a lack of time but also a surplus of money for things he would have asked Jackal for beforehand – they had drifted, their previously close friendship nothing more than platonic.

So to say he had been utterly shocked when the boy had shown up at his door that afternoon would have been an understatement. The older teen lowered his head as Jackal answered the door, though the Brazilian still caught a flash of the sheepishness that was written across it.

"Hey," Jackal began, standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorframe. "What's up?" Marui gave an equally awkward half shrug.

"I… could I come in?" He sounded oddly frantic and Jackal nodded.

"Of course."

It was strange watching Marui step in and remove his shoes carefully as he used to do, though with a lighter tone in his voice and a cheerful flush across his face as the excitement of some tennis match or prank coursed through him. He shuffled in all the same though, and Jackal sat down on the couch, offering a silent invitation to Marui who gratefully sunk down next to him.

"What's up?" Though he repeated the question, Marui didn't answer right away; when he did, it was odd – off in a sense.

"Remember when we used to be like, good friends?" There was definite remorse in his voice, and a hint of hope that maybe Jackal would still consider them to be – but he just agreed.

"I do seem to remember a time period." Marui snorted at the light tone, though the edges of his lips curved upwards in a slight smile for a moment before they flashed away.

"I just… well… I mean…" The smaller teen was at a loss for words, but Jackal did not press him.

"Tea?" he asked suddenly, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer, and Marui nodded, thankful for the distraction. Jackal got up to make some, not sure why making tea was the right thing to do when someone was upset or confused but knowing it was all the same. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs and handed one to the other boy.

After a few minutes Jackal tried again. "Did something happen?" For some reason, whether it be the tea or the rephrasing of the question, Marui talked.

"Eh, all sorts of things. I'm threading a needle, I guess you could say." Jackal gave a confused look. "Walking a fine line, ya know?" The boy gave a meek shrug. "It's Thread the Needle Day, seemed appropriate. Anyway, guy problems, girl problems – that's what's going on, I guess." He waved a hand airily as if to suggest that they encompassed the entire world, and Jackal laughed at the gesture. "Basically, I'm epically confused and could I just… hang out?" Jackal could tell that Marui thought the words sounded rather pathetic – because, in all honesty, the way his voice had come out high pitched and fading was – but didn't mention it.

"Of course." Though he wasn't sure exactly what was going on, for some reason he didn't need to, to know that all he needed to do was turn on the television and sit and enjoy the company of his friend for the rest of the afternoon.


	228. July Twenty Sixth

**[July Twenty-sixth]**

This is heavily a product of writer's block. Also, I would like to ask you all very kindly not only for reviews, but to keep your minds open and your weapons away. Thank you.

**//Aunt and Uncles Day//**

"Going out?" Though the voice was behind him, Gakuto knew exactly who it was. He gave a small smile and finished twisting the key in the lock, a metallic clink sounding as he turned to face the taller boy.

"Hey Yuushi," he said as he pocketed the key. The boy was standing there in jeans and a long-sleeved button-up shirt just like he always did despite the insanely hot weather. Gakuto wasn't sure whether it was to make a statement or not, but he had stopped questioning it years ago. "Going to visit relatives." The tensai raised an eyebrow in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Oh? And since when do you visit relatives?" The looked was a normal smirk but Gakuto knew Oshitari well enough to pick up on the surprise hidden underneath. He shrugged.

"Eh, never: that's just it," he told the blue-haired boy, who gave him a look signaling he wanted him to continue. "Well it's Aunt and Uncles Day, and I figured I might as well go visit people."

* * *

**//Parents Day//**

Yagyuu Hiroshi sat inside, eyes closed. He lay on his bed motionless, fingers laced together behind his head in a gesture of relaxation he would never show anyone. After all, he was the Gentleman, the man without flaw or inappropriate behavior or relaxed body position. Glasses lay to the side of his head, the images of racing raindrops from the window next to his bed reflected in them.

Somehow he hadn't heard the noise, too absorbed in his own blank mind, but by the time he realized someone had entered his house they were already heading up the stairs. Yagyuu's body tensed for a moment, eyes snapping open in a moment of chaotic panic, before he identified the owner of the footsteps, and then closed his eyes, muscles relaxing once more.

The door to his room opened softly, nothing more than a small click as the handle turned and a gentle thud as the door closed. Socked feet padded over, and the end of his bed sagged slightly as another person sat. He felt the weight shift on the mattress and the breath of the person lightly brush his neck as they lay down. A slight smile curved onto the brunet's face as he reached a hand out, feeling with his mind instead of using his sight, and wound one hand in the bleached hair, the other slipping around the figure to pull him closer. Niou did not protest, merely sunk into Yagyuu.

"Can I stay here?" There was a strange desperation in the voice, and what sounded like fear that he would be rejected which was absolutely absurd. Yagyuu did not answer at first, breathing in the smell that was Niou – honey and soap and sweat and tears.

"Why?" he asked, his reply coming out as a breath more than a reply. He felt muscles tense in the younger boy's body for a moment, the fear of rejection more clearly present now, but this time the Trickster did not let it show in his voice.

"It's Parents Day." The statement was simple, but it was all Yagyuu needed to know.

"Of course," he murmured, pulling a blanket up and over both of them in the highly-air-conditioned room to keep them warm for the rest of the dreary afternoon.

* * *

**//All or Nothing Day//**

Marui Bunta had no idea that it was coming. In all honesty he had really just turned around after setting an incredibly hot pan down on the counter and was wiping his hands on his apron when it happened.

Suddenly, somehow they were… touching. And connected. At the lips.

Yet for some reason he wasn't pushing her back, wasn't stumbling back in shock. He wasn't pulling her closer – his arms were still firmly rooted to his sides – but he wasn't rejecting her.

She didn't break it right away like his brain told him she would; it wasn't an accident, he realized, though it almost seemed like it might have been at first – one of those "oh, I fell" things, because it seemed to him that Nori was the most likely candidate to have something straight out of a shojo manga happen to her. Instead she lingered the, lips that were surprisingly soft – he had never properly kissed a girl before – pressing against his in a way that was all together unique. It was nothing like the kiss one of his old classmates – though he couldn't remember her name for the life of him, they had been so young – had planted on him back in grade school, nor like kissing Jackal or Renji. It was just… strange.

When she did pull away, there was no uneasiness or shame from her as Marui thought there would be. Normally Nori was over reactive, and the slightest move out of place would have sent her into hysterics. Now she either didn't realize that she had, quite possible, made a move out of place, or she meant for it to be that way.

The girl studied him for a moment, eyes scanning his face curiously, and when there was no response she merely shrugged and gave a small, half-sad smile.

"It's All or Nothing Day," she told a still-stunned Marui a few moments later, as she grabbed a near-by coffee pot and went to see if anybody needed refills. "I figured I'd at least give it a shot."


	229. July Twenty Seventh

**[July Twenty-seventh]**

Dedicated to you guys for not killing me simply because my muse has been bugging me into writing certain things - of which the outcomes have still not been determined - since about May. Enjoy the Rikkai!crack, and if anybody is interested in some angst check out _Murphy's Law_. (Because I shall shamelessly self-promote. :D)

**//Take Your Pants for a Walk Day//**

"That is a pair of pants."

"Indeed it is," came Yanagi's voice. Yagyuu looked back and forth from Akaya to Yanagi, trying not to let just how baffled he was show on his face.

"It is on a leash."

"Indeed it is." The data analyzer nodded, staring intently at Akaya and the pair of pants through closed lids. Akaya seemed completely oblivious to the conversation between the two of them, completely content to walk around the small area with Sprinkles' leash in one and the leash attached to a pair of pants in the other.

"May I inquire why?" Though his posture remained perfect, back board-stiff and shoulders pulled back, it was clear from the somewhat confused somewhat amused smile that he was attempting to repress that the sight of his kouhai was about to send him into some type of laughing fit or seizure, depending on how determined he was not to crack.

"It's Take Your Pants for a Walk Day!" Akaya called; the younger boy sounded distressed, and Yagyuu brought his eyes back to the boy to find that Sprinkles was now running around the freshman in circles, attempting to chase the pants that he had been walking.

As the Gentleman doubled over in laughter, an odd mix of a Niou-esque cackling and a refined gentleman-ly chuckle, Yanagi had decided that Yagyuu had finally lost it – if he hadn't already, that was.


	230. July Twenty Eighth

**[July Twenty-eighth]**

Because I feel like I now have a YanaRui arc or something. And because it's almost 1:30, Icklekin and I have to be up by seven and we've got a huge bio test tomorrow we should be studying for. (Especially her since she didn't finish her study guide or homework worksheets.) Instead she's reading (she refuses to sleep for some reason) and I'm... here. Right, shutting up, here you go.

**//National Milk Chocolate Day//  
**

Chocolate was an odd thing. It came in so many forms that there was always one to match your mood no matter how elated or depressed you were, but by the time you had finished eating it the mood in question never seemed to apply, almost always having changed for the better. At least until the stage where you realized the delicious substance was gone.

Unfortunately, Marui Bunta was at that last stage. Out of chocolate and still having a rather damp, slightly molding mood (quite possibly from the lack of sunlight that day and the abundance of salted water clearly produced from things that had most definitely gotten in his eyes) the whole chocolate ordeal barely seemed worth it anymore. With a grumble, he was about to get up and raid his brothers' rooms in hopes of finding a stash (because they all knew the others had "secret" stashes), when there was a soft knock and a head of mousy-brown hair poked its way through the doorway. Before Marui could question Kenji's sudden appearance the boy had come over, seating himself on the bed and offering up a bag of chocolate pieces. The older teen gratefully accepted with a small smile, hand reaching in and pulling out a handful of chocolate.

"Something's wrong." Though the boy was only ten, and rather blunt when it came down to it, Marui had to admit his younger brother was perceptive. (Because the fact that he had been locked in his room all day was definitely not a tip-off. "What?" Marui gave a half-shrug.

"Not much kid," he responded, hoping maybe the boy would leave him so he could go back to wallowing in confusion. Kenji shook his head though, a strangely resolute look in his eyes.

"Yes it is." The boy scooted closer, looking up at his brother. Though Marui knew the boy was too young, that the age gap was too far, that even though he was ten and exceptionally intelligent he probably would have no idea what he was talking about, one look in those deep teal eyes and he was about ready to pour his heart and soul out to his younger brother.

"It's just… a lot of things. Complicated things. Teenager things." The younger boy continued to look at him, expecting, and when Marui did not continue right away he piped up again.

"Like romance things?" Though the topic was serious, Marui couldn't help but give a small smile at the tone in the boy's voice; it was the familiar, "ew, cooties" tone that he remembered all too well having at that age.

"Something like that." From the previous tone Marui had expected the younger boy to drop the subject; he did not.

"Is that why Renji-nii-san hasn't been around recently?" The innocence in the tone hit him hard, and Marui had to resist the urge to tear his eyes completely away from the boy. It didn't matter though: Kenji had caught the way he flinched ever-so-slightly. (Which took him off-guard as well; the younger boy wasn't known for his ability to understand the body language or emotions of other people generally).

"Are you two fighting?" There was a hint of distress in the young boy's voice, and immediately a pang of guilt ran through Marui as he remembered just how much Kenji liked Renji. Scenes flashed through his head: Kenji curled up next to him, telling him about how nobody liked him; Renji leaning casually across the kitchen table as he baked, discussing various scientific terms he didn't understand with a wondered Kenji; the pair of them plus Seigaku's odd Inui fellow surrounding a fish tank filled with sea chimps and spam. They all hit him hard and all for different reasons.

He knew what he had to do.

"Nah," the teen said, flashing a reassuring smile and ruffling the hair. "Just been busy, that's all." Kenji studied him for a moment, not quite sure what to make of the reason presented, but paired with the truly genuine smile it was accepted. With a slight tilt of his head to indicate acknowledgement of the reason as true, Kenji hopped off the bed. Before Marui could process his younger brother had hugged him, small, thin arms of a boy who hadn't even gotten anywhere near starting puberty wrapping around him as best as possible before exiting, leaving Marui alone again and with a new source of chocolate on National Milk Chocolate Day.


	231. July Twenty Ninth

**[July Twenty-ninth]**

What's that? I'm totally like evading the entire holiday by writing a plotline my muse won't leave me alone with? Well remind me in a month or so when my muse will (hopefully) be more cooperative. I'll see if I can make it up to you guys. (By the way... out of curiosity, since I am a loser with the whole YanaRui thing... does anybody else like them? They're bizarre, I know, but wondering if anybody had taken a liking to them? Probably not, but whatever. *wins the lottery and is stoned to death*)

**//National Lasagna Day//**

Marui wasn't quite sure what it was, but cooking always helped him relax. When he was in the kitchen nothing outside of the room mattered but the ingredients and the temperature of the stove and whether or not the recipe needed an extra pinch of salt or sugar.

Today though, it was having no such effects. He tested the sauce again, verifying that _yes_, it was perfect, before giving it yet another good mix and glaring at it quite thoroughly.

No matter how hard he tried to put it back in order, his world was still going topsy-turvy from all sorts of things. He knew the catalyst, that was simple, but he couldn't quite place why it had affected him so much, why it had set off as big a reaction as it had. All he knew was that the usual methods – eating chocolate and moping around watching sappy shojo-anime (which he would never admit to anyone, ever) and baking and cooking – weren't helping in the least.

Grumbling under his breath he shoved the oven door open with more forced than necessary and practically jammed the pan of lasagna in. The oven chirped loudly just as Marui was coming up, causing him to jump slightly and hit his head on the top of the hot metal oven. Swearing rather fiercely, he just managed to evade slamming his fingers in the oven door as he rushed to dab a wet cloth on the blistering bump. A few minutes later and the flurry of activity had calmed down, leaving Marui to stare out the window of the highly air-conditioned house at the wilting plants that were doing all they could to survive being drowned by the heat and humidity.

From the kitchen table the startling scraping noise of his phone vibrating against the wood brought him out of his thoughts. Crossing the room with one hand still firmly holding the cold cloth to his head, he flipped it open and checked the new message.

Sender: Renji.

'_Hello.'_

The message was just one word, but without realizing is a smile curved onto his lips. For some reason it helped, knowing that the boy was still contacting him, that his seemingly omniscient powers didn't extend to everything, though Marui sometimes wished that they did. Using the abilities of a tensai to maneuver t9 and type with one hand, Marui replied.

'_Hey.'_ It sounded lame, and he knew it sounded lame, but he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. For some reason he felt like if he said anything more somehow the other boy would _know_, though what he would know Marui was unsure of. A few moments later a response came. (Because, being technology literate, Yanagi typed and texted incredibly quickly.)

'_What's up?'_ Marui shrugged, forgetting that he was texting. Something in the back of his mind was urging him to do something he knew he would regret, but he pushed it back and responded.

'_Not much. Just making lasagna. You?'_

The next reply took a bit longer to receive, though Marui knew it was not because of the length. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he _did_ - he knew that Yanagi had taken the time to think something through for a few minutes before replying.

'_Did you burn yourself again?' _The pink-head scowled at the phone for a moment, but it didn't last long as a memory floated in. He and Yanagi back in December; they had just gotten out for Winter holidays and cold in his mind called for warm food. After flipping to a random page in his cookbook lasagna had come up, and he had spent the rest of the afternoon making it, and regulating what Yanagi could and could not do in the kitchen. (Chopping carrots was fine. Mixing things if he was in the room was fine. Anything aside from that was just too complex.)

He was using the same recipe now.

Returning to the text, he hit reply.

'_Yeah. This time on the back of my head.' _Marui almost felt like elaborating, but before he could change his mind he had pressed 'send' and the little swooshing electronic envelope signaled that the message had gone.

The response was almost immediate. _'Are you okay?' _

'_Yes,'_ he responded, not enjoying making the other teen worry.

'_That's good.'_ Despite the fact that they were communicating via electronic message, Marui could feel the awkward silence hanging in the air.

'_Are you busy tonight?'_ he replied, and actually determining whether or not to press the send button took longer than typing the message. Again, Yanagi responded almost immediately.

'_No, why?'_

'_It's National Lasagna Day, but I don't think the whole thing is going to get eaten today without help.'_ The wording was awkward, but Marui knew that while Yanagi wasn't the best at picking up clues in social contexts, he would understand.

'_I'd be glad to assist,' _came the following awkward response, but Marui didn't care.

'_Cool. Come over whenever then, it'll be done in like half an hour so... yeah.'_

'_I'll see you soon then.'_

As Yanagi's last reply came through, and Marui glanced at the clock, he couldn't help but feel both oddly nervous and strangely excited. He didn't know what he was going to say, but dinner could never hurt.


	232. July Thirtieth

**[July Thirtieth]**

First, yes, another Bunta. Blame the muse, this one at least makes more sense? Oh, and if the name for the below character is weird, blame Teh Icklekin since she picked it out. (And I feel so bad for Yuuta! T_T) Right, anyway, please read and review! :)

**//Father-in-Law Day//**

"You _what_?" Yuuta almost screamed, eyes literally bugging out of his head. Yumiko shrugged, holding tightly onto the arm of her boyfriend – no, _husband_.

"We eloped," she told him simply, as if it was no big deal. Indeed the rest of the Fuji family seemed to be taking it in stride; Syusuke had congratulated her, his mother had squealed over how her "baby" was "growing up", and when they had talked to their father on conference call he had offered the typical congratulatory words as well.

"Oh honestly Yuuta, don't give me that look," she said, and there was slight agitation under her honey-sweet voice. "I'm twenty-six, and Yasa-chan's twenty-seven; we're both perfectly legal to do such a thing."

"Yes, but I mean, but-" Yuuta cut off, shaking his head. He should have learned by now not to argue with his siblings, but it was still a tendency he hadn't quite curbed. Sighing slightly, he gave a tilt of his head: an acknowledgement without the actual bow.

"Kaza Yasashika," he said, reintroducing himself. He gave a creepily Fuji-esque smile, and as Yuuta paid more attention he realized that the man radiated an oddly mellow aura, the same kind that his own mother, brother, and sister emitted. His first name also started with "Y"…

Without another word, Fuji Yuuta raced off. If there was the potential for the family his sister had married into to be just like his real family, he was going to get as far away as possible. After all, chances were that if the Kaza's were anything like Yuuta could assume (really, anything like the Fuji's) then the fact that it was Father-in-Law Day would mean that he would likely soon be cornered by absurd relatives of all shapes and sizes - despite the fact that it wouldn't be because of his father-in-law.

* * *

Dedicated to my very own O'chibi-chan, who is at camp right now (much like I am) and who is at least two inches taller than me. Because you can be a pretty great sibling when you want to.

**//National Cheesecake Day//**

"You need to get out," the two boys stated in unison. Marui looked from the brunet to the redhead standing in his doorway, confused.

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do," Akio told him matter-of-factly, a resolute look on his face. Marui groaned internally; when your two younger brothers told you that you needed to get out more, you knew you had a problem.

"Thanks but I'm fine," he replied, probably a bit too harshly as there was a brief flash of hurt across Kenji's eyes. Akio, however, stayed firm.

"Nope." Suddenly Marui found himself being pulled up from his bed by a deceivingly strong Akio, as an accompanying Kenji flipped on the light, washing his chaotic room in bright lighting before helping Akio get the boy up. Despite the fact that he was a seventeen year old going up against a twelve year old and an eleven year old, Marui – for whatever reason – found himself being forcibly dressed and dragged out of the house.

"Where're we going?" he asked as they were trying (and actually succeeding) in getting shoes on him as well as getting him out of the door.

"For cheesecake," Akio told him, holding open the door as Kenji finished lacing up both of their shoes. He pulled Marui up, or as much as he could; by this time the older boy was really complying without realizing it.

"We can get that here," Marui argued, forcing himself to stop walking towards the door. "And for much cheaper." Though the statement was true, Akio just gave him an exasperated look.

"But if we did that here then _you_ wouldn't be getting out," Akio stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come _on_." He ushered the older boy out of the door, grabbing onto his arm and practically dragging him half-way down the block in the direction of the bus stop. "We've got _reservations_, and if we're even a minute late they'll give our table away!" He threw his hands up in the air in a motion that, while Marui thought it to be rather dramatic, he recognized himself having done often. "And seeing as it's National Cheesecake Day and cheesecake is thirty percent off, we're _not_ losing it."

In that moment, as Akio raced on as fast as possible, his hand wrapped firmly around Marui's forearm as Kenji's thin fingers grasped his hand, rushing to catch a bus so that they could go get fancy and crazily expensive cheesecake together, Marui realized that he couldn't have asked for better siblings.


	233. July Thirty First

**[July Thirty-first]**

Because it's been an insane seven months already. Wow! Thanks so much for all sticking through with me so far, even the parts that aren't so fabulous or holiday related, like recently. Just knowing that you all bother to read - let alone review - and that I at least manage to sometimes brighten days keeps me going through my worst times. Ah, but you don't care about that! ;) So here's the chapter!

**//Mutt's Day//**

"Oishi, nya, you hafta come over. Quick!" The urgency in Eiji's voice was alarming, and it took all of Oishi's willpower not to begin panicking.

"Why? What happened?" The older teen was trying the best to mask the concern that was flooding his body.

"We got a new puppy!" Eiji almost screamed, and after letting this process for a few seconds. Oishi broke out in a grin; that was so like Eiji, getting so excited and yet dramatic over something like that. In fact, as he heard the unmistakable clatter of the phone being dropped to the ground from the other end, the image of Eiji nearly bouncing off the walls during his rendition of a happy dance flooded Oishi's mind and he had to try his hardest to stifle a laugh.

"His name is Ryo-chan," the other teen babbled, clearly more than excited. Oishi smiled slightly at the name; whether the redhead realized it or not, he had named it after the youngest member of their gang who Eiji seemed to be missing more and more recently. (Because unlike last year, now there was only one person to go back and visit instead of three, which meant that the time to do it, especially when you added in the fact that they all had exams to study for and universities to research, was never really found.)

"What type of dog is he?" Oishi asked, getting up from his spot on his bed to go grab his wallet and shoes; though Eiji hadn't mentioned it, it was generally understood that when anything new or exciting happened in either of their lives the other was to come over as soon as possible.

"A mix of a few things, actually," Eiji informed him. There was what could be regarded as silence for a moment as Eiji's voice yelled off at someone – presumably the new dog and his youngest sister Chieka – before the voice returned. "They were giving away a bunch of dogs today at this park we passed by, because they needed homes or something and it's Mutt's Day so the people figured that it would help convince people to take the dogs off their hands. I wanted like two but 'Tou-san said no." Though he was sixteen and a half, Eiji still managed to sound like a pouting four year old when he said this. Oishi just shook his head and grinned slightly, slipping out the front door of his own house.

"Well I'll be over in a bit to see him – and you," he informed the boy. Immediately the pouting voice brightened as the other teen cheered.

"Yay! Hey, can we go visit O'chibi too? We haven't seen him in _ages_!"

As Eiji continued to ramble on about puppies and visiting their kouhai, Oishi could only smile and be thankful that at least somebody in his life hadn't let all of the childhood be sucked out of them.


	234. August Month Long Holidays

**[August Month Long Holidays]**

First, dedicated to Frog-kun for reading 1234, simply because I think that looks cool. ;D Second, there really is a reason behind crack!Tezuka, I just... haven't gotten to explaining it yet. We'll see if I ever do. :P (And it is not shippery, though I myself would look at the last line of the first one and think so. :P) Mhmm, right, onto the fic!

**//Admit You're Happy Month//**

"I'm telling you, he smiled!" The redhead through his arms up in the air in a movement as dramatic as the statement itself. Momoshiro eyed the older boy warily.

"That's what you said _last_ time Eiji-senpai!" he argued. The acrobat looked about ready to retort again, the same words only in a much louder and more graphic way, but Inui came up out of nowhere (as was usual) and jumped in.

"Eiji's information is, for once, correct." Now not only were Eiji and Momo listening, but a large group of other students as well - both those that had, and had not known Tezuka since middle school. "At exactly 3:14.15 today vice-captain Tezuka Kunimitsu - male, age 16, 182 centimeters, 63 kilograms, born October seventh, biologically left-handed but taught ambidextrous after recovering from multiple injuries, was caught beaming, exactly 1.36 minutes after the phone rang."

"_Beaming_?!" There was a general outburst of shock and some people went into full-on denial. The thought was almost scary, because it seemed that anything that could make Inui use that terminology - the scientist never used 'infinitely' when he meant 'very' - to signify Tezuka's reaction to something couldn't have been good.

"Yes," floated a soft voice from the voice of the clubhouse. Heads whipped around in embarrassment as Fuji Syusuke walked in, half-clinging to a still clearly smiling Tezuka Kunimitsu. The scene caused about a half of the team to run off: one forth because they were afraid of Fuji and the other because the sight of Tezuka with such an expression was about to cause a massive stem of nosebleeds. Of the half that remained, most looked shocked senseless, though there were a few who had managed to overcome that barrier and look both mildly interested and intensely curious.

"Nya..." Eiji broke the silence with the sound effect that asked everything everyone wanted to know. Fuji just gave an all-knowing smile, though there was something odd under the surface of it.

"It's Admit You're Happy Month," Fuji simply told them. "Now-" He motioned a hand, and though he didn't have any real authority over the team (nor had he ever, technically) they cleared out, leaving the two bizarrely happy teens alone.

* * *

Because I feel like Yuushi having glasses he doesn't need probably means Gakuto is actually blind or something. :P (No, don't ask me how he has functioned this way this long; I do not know. I do know people who have though.)

**//National Eye Exam Month.//**

"E-E-D-Seven-O-Z-I-P-L-D-P-E-C-E-D... I can't read past that," Mukahi Gakuto announced. He glared at the rows of letters feet away from him. From behind him he heard Oshitari snicker slightly, and from his right side the ophthalmologist gave an impressed whistle, comparing the teen's answers to the "E-F-P-T-O-Z-L-P-E-D" and so on of the chart.

"Well it looks like you're definitely due for a high prescription. Let me pull up your records." The man tapped away on the keys for a few minutes then turned back, confused. "You have no previous prescription?" The redhead huffed and glared at the man, but Oshitari just gave an amused smile.

"He's always been too stubborn to bother scheduling an appointment." The doctor gave a nod, writing something down and handing the blue-haired teen the carbon copy of it. "Arakida-sensei will be in soon to assist you in picking out frames for glasses, while I go get this-" he motioned to the original paper "-processed."

The second the man was out of the room Gakuto turned around to kick Oshitari in the hard in the shins. He missed spectacularly, aided by the fact that he could actually _see_.

"You're just lucky it's National Eye Exam Month," Oshitari informed him, ignoring the disgruntled scour on the acrobat's face, "or this" - he looked down at the strength of the prescription - "would cost even Atobe a small fortune."

* * *

**//National Golf Month//**

"Stupid heat, stupid summer, stupid sun, stupid Roshi," Niou grumbled, none of the words more than four syllables, simply because the heat was too overpowering and he did not have the brain power to accomplish such a feat. The Trickster glared across the tennis courts; the heat shined off of them in waves, and the pavement further down looked slick with water, despite the fact that it was really sizzling. Niou wiped sweat off of his forehead, just enough to keep it from stinging his eyes, because trying to do anything more at this time was pointless.

He raised his arm in the air, tossing the small, felt-covered ball, but just as he was about to hit it Yukimura's whistle blew and the team gathered as quickly as jelly-filled legs would carry them and their equipment.

"I'm calling it a day because of the heat," the captain informed them. "Go home, get some rest; I don't want to find out anybody was stressing themselves. Nationals start in a week, people." He looked around, and nodded, though it wasn't sure at who. "We don't need anybody injuring themselves or passing out because of heat stroke. Drink plenty of fluids, eat right, get to bed on time - I think you all know what I'm saying by now. Just be smart." Yukimura surveyed the group again and nodded once more for emphasis. "Right. Dismissed." As the group broke apart, Niou heard the captain call, "not yet Haru."

Groaning against the heat, Niou reluctantly turned and walked the few excruciatingly-long steps to where Yukimura was. "What?" came his muffled voice.

"Where's Yagyuu?" Though it would have been unnoticable to anyone but him and Yanagi, Yukimura's eyes narrowed slightly. Niou let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fucking _golfing_!" The Trickster threw his arms in the air, the anger and annoyance that had been building in him from the other teen's absence now adding a great deal of heat to the environment. "Can you _believe_ that?!" After cooling off for a few moments (and allowing Yukimura to collect his thoughts on the subject), he added, "it's frickin' National Golf Month or somethin'." The blue-hair boy nodded in thanks as he grabbed his things and the pair headed off towards the clubroom.

"Should've figured," he murmured, voice slurred slightly by the heat. "I'll call him I guess. Does he even _realize_ what time of the season it is?" There was a slight darkness to the captain's eyes, and Niou couldn't blame him. He shrugged.

"No idea. I think golf changes the background on his internal computer screen or the pictures on his internal calendar or something." Niou snorted slightly to himself. "He'll deny it to all ends, but golf's still his true love - especially when they dedicate a whole month to it."

* * *

**//Peach Month//**

Yukimura Seiichi eyed his sister warily when she walked into the house. It was incredibly hot out - he had even been forced to end practice because of the sweltering heat - but Shizuka seemed totally unaffected as she nearly skipped in with a basket of peaches. What appeared to be incredibly fresh, delicious-looking peaches. The second she turned her back he attempted to grab one, but two seconds before his hand would have closed around it she was facing him, a metal spoon in hand as she whacked him across the back of the hand.

"Don't touch," she commanded, and he almost (keyword: almost) whined. Instead he gave a pout, the kind that was reserved for only his younger sister, as he feigned hurt. Despite this, the girl just shook her head, amused, and waved him off. "I need them, go get something else."

"And what exactly is so important that you need the _whole_ basket, and can't live with giving your poor Nii-san _one_?" he asked, looking as hurt as possible. The twelve year old wasn't affected in the least.

"Not one specific thing," she told him, "but the heat is killing things off left and right, and this is the best time for the peach crop. If we don't save them - that is, if _you _eat them all - then we'll run out by the end of this month."

"And the world will end if I eat our peaches before the end of August? Or is this some kind of new experiment - 'see how long an obscure reason will keep your sibling at bay?'" Yukimura reached for the peach again, but was once again shot down by the spoon and his sister. She simply shook her head, though she was definitely amused.

"It's Peach Month," she told him, exasperated. "And no peaches equals no peach month."

* * *

Because I'm a sucker for Yuuta, and I feel like the twins, when put together, are probably very evil... :P (Fred and George crossed with Terry and Mike. And I saw the HP exhibit today. And I'm shutting up now, sorry. -stops-)

**//Romance Awareness Month//**

"So," Ryou started.

"What-"

"-do-"

"-you-"

"-think-"

"-of-"

"-Imi-chan?" The twins ended in unison, but their alternating speech had Yuuta's mind spinning like a bad case of vertigo.

"She's cu- what?" Yuuta responded, failing to fight back a prominent blush; yet another difference between Yuuta and his other siblings was the fact that they could mask any and all emotions, while he wore his heart on his sleeve and his mind on his face. The twins shook their head and grinned.

"You were totally checking her out," Ryou said, and before Yuuta could protest Atsushi had added in, "you were." The high school freshman looked away, trying not to meet his senpais' eyes. Though she was technically their cousin, there was something about knowing that people you were friends with had caught you looking at one of their relatives that was extremely uncomfortable.

"Aw, no reason to go all red," Ryou teased, making Yuuta turn a darker shade and Atsushi grin slightly. "'Sides, last time I checked our original plan was to introduce you to her, right 'Sushi?" The St. Rudolph twin nodded.

"I believe that is quite correct, Ryou. So" - he turned back to Yuuta - "What did you think?" He mumbled something incoherent, a babble of words so odd that all three of the room's occupants were sure there had been more than a few words in a language other than Japanese thrown into the mix.

"I s'pose we'll take his beet-red face as a side-effect of Imi-chan's body and not from the sun?" Ryou suggested mildly. Atsushi nodded, oddly impressed with the jumble of words that had spilled from the younger boy's mouth.

"I think it is fair to say that is an accurate assumption, Ryou." Atsushi gave a small grin and ran a hand through his hair, before turning to address Yuuta once more. "Have fun, kid, she's comin' over here in a few." Before Yuuta could question this, Ryou had waved a hand and signaled the girl over. "Ryou and I have things to attend to so..."

As the pair began to walk away, leaving a frantic Yuuta to deal with a girl by himself, all he was left with was the not-so-reassuring call of "it's Romance Awareness Month!" to guide him.


	235. August First

**[August First]**

**//National Raspberry Cream Pie Day//  
**

Fuji Yuuta bit his lip, torn. It was a tough decision: he was really enjoying spending summer break with the Kisarazu twins and a few other friends, and he had no urge to return home anytime soon (especially since he had been rudely summoned a few days previous and told that his older sister had run off and gotten married out of nowhere), but the fact that Yumiko was inviting him over to her new house – a significantly shorter commute than back home – and offering him raspberry cream pie… well, that was a hard bargain to drop.

"You won't be here long, I promise," she told him in a honey-coated sing-song voice, and internally Yuuta sighed: when either of his siblings used that with him it was over.

"All right," he reluctantly agreed. The youngest Fuji could practically see the way his sister's face lit up over the phone.

"I'm so excited! I'll see you in twenty then, jaa."

Half an hour later Yuuta was sitting in the kitchen of the Kaza residence, watching as his sister pulled pies out of the oven. Yuuta watched them with curiosity, attempting to catch a glimpse of something that resembled raspberry. When he didn't find anything right away, it dawned on him that she may have just used the pie excuse as a reason to get him to talk to her; Yumiko wasn't dumb, after all, and he knew that she knew that he hadn't taken a liking to her decision to get married to somebody so out of the blue.

As if reading his mind (which, being Yumiko, she probably had) she gave him a small smile and pulled a single pie out of the fridge: raspberry cream. She winked slightly and sliced both of them a piece, setting them on the table with forks as she sat down across from them. At first they ate in silence, because there was nothing like Yumiko's pie to make somebody (in particular, Yuuta) fall completely away from the real world and lapse into oblivion. Eventually, she spoke.

"I'm sorry for not telling you first." Her voice was oddly soft and gentle; yes, she was his sister, but there was a hint of something else that he rarely heard in the voice shared by both Syusuke and Yumiko: shame.

"Nah, it's no big deal." In truth, it was, but Yuuta hated making his siblings feel bad. (Even his brother, though many people assumed otherwise.) He placed his fork down with a small clink, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Yumiko gave him a half, crinkle-eyed smile.

"Well even if it's not" - unfortunately she, just like Syusuke, had the uncanny ability to read him - "it was still a decision I should have made with some input from my siblings." The girl got up and cut them each another piece, handing it back over. Yuuta eyed the clock behind her warily, and she didn't even need to follow his gaze to know what he was thinking. "Just this one, I swear," she said, giving him a small smile. "Then I'll get you back. I know you have your eye on that girl" - Yuuta blushed and Yumiko gave a small, sisterly giggle - "but you can at least spare an hour on National Raspberry Cream Pie Day for some pie and time with your sister."


	236. First Week in August

**[First Week in August]**

Because this could have gone both ways, but I love them too much.

**//National Simplify Your Life Week//**

Heat was one of those things Yanagi Renji could not stand. No matter how much people told him that going outside was good for him, and that the sun and the heat would help him out later in life (and no matter the fact that he knew there were certain occasions where he knew they were right), going outside inevitably meant changing his outer temperature, which was all together unpleasant. Hence the reason he was currently inside, curled up on the couch with a book in a sweatshirt as the air conditioning blasted away, working its hardest to freeze over the entire house.

Also hence the reason that Yanagi was less than thrilled to have to get up to answer the door. Until he at least opened it.

The moment he pulled it open, however, Yanagi found himself unable to breath; not from the stifling heat, like he had anticipated, but because Marui Bunta was kissing him. It was rather sloppy and rushed, the fact that Yanagi stood almost a whole six inches above him not helping at all. Nonetheless, the passion conveyed was obvious, and when they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, Yanagi speechless.

"I missed you," the tensai stated nonchalantly, though his face did not bear the same expression. He wouldn't quite meet the data man's eyes, and now that he had the ability to, Marui was slouching slightly, his hands stuffed in his pockets. When Yanagi still wasn't sure of what to say, Marui continued. "I just figured… it's National Simplify Your Life Week, and, well… fuck the rest of the world," he reached out an arm and slid it tentatively around Yanagi's waist, "this is simply enough for me."

As sugar-sweet lips pressed against his own again and the thoughts of his parents, both of whom where home, and of society and of the upcoming National tournament were all washed away, Yanagi could do nothing but agree.


	237. August Second

**[August Second]**

**//National Ice Cream Sandwich Day//  
**

"I still say you could use bread," Akaya argued. "I mean, it would hold everything in."

"But it would get _soggy_," Marui retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And it would be _disgusting_. It's like when you accidentally spill milk all over the table – you don't want to eat the bread that got all milky, because it dissolves."

"But you still _could_," Akaya continued, clearly satisfied with his response. Marui let out a sigh.

"Yes, you _could_, but why would you want to? You could use graham crackers or cookies or any number of things that were actually _meant_ to be used in the creation of an ice cream sandwich!"

"Well what if you were allergic to the graham crackers and the cookies? _Then_ you'd be pretty thankful for some bread."

"If you were-" Before Marui could continue his side of the pointless argument, Yanagi chimed in.

"If you were allergic to the graham crackers and the cookies you would almost certainly be allergic to the bread as well, because all three contain the same basic ingredients," he informed the pair. Akaya scowled slightly as he chewed on his lower lip, attempting to think of a response for the older teen. He couldn't think of one.

"Whatever," the green-eyed boy grumbled as he got up to go raid the freezer of whoever's house they were in, "I still think that, if you really needed an ice cream sandwich on National Ice Cream Sandwich day then using bread would work."

* * *

**//Sister's Day// - First Sunday in August**

'_How is it going with that girl?'_ was the text message Fuji Yuuta woke up to Sunday morning. At first he thought it was one of the twins, but upon closer inspection the half-asleep boy realized that it had been sent from Yumiko. He had groaned, annoyed that his older sister was trying to get involved in his personal life, but replied anyway; he had ignored messages from both his siblings (and his mother) before, and they always ended up with somebody looking for him frantically and embarrassing him in the most complex and unheard of ways possible. Like the time when he had ignored Syusuke's text messages back in his first year of junior high: He had had a particularly bad day at school, and the entire tennis team had been watching him in a way that could almost be considered stalking, so he had gone off for a walk and to see if he could catch a game at the street courts. His anger with his brother had taken him far enough that he had even turned off his phone at the beginning of the afternoon, making Syusuke, Yumiko, and Kaa-san worry to the point of calling the police, who ended up having to pick him up and drive him home in the _middle_ of a match.

'_It's fine_," he replied, before setting the phone down, donning a shirt, and heading down to breakfast.

Later that day, Yuuta returned to find a reply.

'_What's her name? (Please tell me you know her name otouto!)'_ Yuuta considered replying for a moment, but did so anyway.

'_Shirasu Imiko,'_ he text back, surprising himself with the fact that he actually remembered. Yuuta shrugged it off though as he pocketed the phone, heading down to the beach.

Twenty minutes later the phone vibrated in his pocket, and Yuuta quickly used it as an excuse to distract Imiko from him; she was all well and lovely, but too much attention from her at one time and he was feeling more than a little uncomfortable in more than a few places.

'_It is still going "fine"? (send a picture!)'_

Without hesitation, Yuuta held the phone at such an angle that he could get a picture of her talking to one of the other teens at the beach, whose name Yuuta hadn't bothered to pick up. He attached it quickly, adding an honesty, _'I have no idea.'_ as the text.

Almost immediately the response came.

'_She's cute, go after her.'_ For some reason, when it was his older sister telling him these things, they sounded less crazy, at least to Yuuta. Had it been a friend, or even his older brother, he would have flat out ignored them all, and continued excusing himself from conversation with Imiko as quick as physically possible. But with Yumiko's encouragement… Yuuta found himself lingering back with her, trying his hardest to find jokes that she would actually enjoy and fighting to keep down a light blush (because that was not something boys… er, men… er… teenage boys did) when she asked him to sit next to her at dinner that night.

As he went to bed, honestly happy after what had ended up being a fabulous day, Yuuta made sure to type one more quick reply for the day.

'_Thanks Nee-san. Happy Sister's Day.'

* * *

_

**//Forgiveness Day// - First Sunday in August**

"Could you stop jumping Nii-san." Though it was phrased as a question, it came out as a statement. Niou Masaharu did his best to hold in the little jump he was about to let out.

"`M not jumpin'," Niou muttered, but it didn't matter. Kosuke came over next to him, staring out the window in a mirror image.

"You are, but that's not he point." The boy turned his neck to face him. "You said you'd come and stay with us."

"I am," the Trickster argued, motioning a hand around the small kitchen. A few stray items – a coffee mug that a certain baby of the team had made in ceramics and given him (the boy had painted one for everyone; Niou's had a crudely drawn depiction of what was supposed to be the three of them pelting tennis balls at Sanada), as well as school things he had dumped on the table – resided.

"You're not." The statement was exact, precise. "Physically your stuff is here, but you don't stay here that long. You only ever stop in for a while." Niou wasn't quite sure how to respond, a situation that made him uncomfortable, so he remained silent.

"I'm not mad at you," Kosuke said, his voice so soft it was nearly inaudible. "And if you're mad at me, I'm sorry. I just…

"You spend all of your time at Yagyuu-san's house, which is all good and well, but I just… I don't know… I thought…" The boy could not properly find the words to express how he felt or what he was expecting, finally living with his brother again after all of these years; he did not need to. Niou simply nodded.

"All right." They are just two simple words, but they convey everything that Forgiveness Day means, and more: the slate was clean.

* * *

Because I should probably lay off of the original characters, but I have to admit Kenji is my favorite OC and I've been feeling guilty... (Thoughts on all of this? Meh.)

**//Friendship Day// - First Sunday in August**

"Nii-san!" The brunet barreled in the door after chess class and launched himself at Marui, catching him in a squeezing hug.

"Hey Kenji, what's up?" Marui asked, slightly worried. Kenji was generally the calm one of the three Marui boys, so an outburst of emotion from him meant something big had happened.

"I made a friend!" He sounded so overjoyed that Marui couldn't help but beam and have his heart break at the same time.

"That's great Kenji," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. The older teen pulled the boy off, holding him at arms length, looking him over. "What's its… er… his… her… well, anyway, name?"

"Minatoya Kouki," the boy stated matter-of-factly. He was still beaming. "He just moved here from Hiroshima and he joined the chess club and he's not very good or anything but-"

As Marui listened to his elated younger brother ramble on and on about the first friend he had had in ages, the seventeen year old could only be thankful that somebody had remembered it was Friendship Day.


	238. August Third

**[August Third]**

Because biology broke my brain, I just lost The Game, and that's what she said. ;D

**//National Watermelon Day//**

"It was _this_ big!" Eiji spread his arms, eyes wide as he attempted to describe just how massive it had been. "And it tasted really good too." Momo's eyes went wide as he listened to his senpai describe that morning to him in great detail.

"Did it really? Do you happen to know if he'll let me…?" The question was immediately shot down by Eiji.

"No! Oishi definitely would _not_ let you see it! It's his prized possession, for God's sake, and you don't just go showing it off to just _anyone_."

"But Eiji-senpai," the boy whined, sounding nothing like someone who had recently turned sixteen. "That's not _fair_."

"Maybe not," Eiji responded, a twinkle in his eye as he put a finger to his lip, contemplating. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "But maybe if you _paid_ him he would let you see it. He might even let you _taste_ it." The way Eiji said this made Momo conjure up various images in his mind, the object in question growing bigger each time he pictured it, and he couldn't help but feel excited.

"Deal." He reached for his back pocket. "How much?" Eiji tapped his chin, eyes still sparkling and with a quizzical look.

"Hm… let's see… ah! Oishi!" Eiji waved his partner over. "Momo wants to see it too, but he wants to know how much he has to pay if he wants to taste it." Oishi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Eiji, let's go over this again," he said slowly, though the mirth and laughter in his voice signaled he wasn't the least bit angry. "If people want some of the prized watermelons we're raising, and if they want to try them, on National Watermelon Day they are absolutely welcome to do so with no fee attached."


	239. August Fourth

**[August Fourth]**

Here's a fun fact: that champagne is 275,000 US dollars a bottle.

**//National Champagne Day//**

Oshitari Yuushi watched his friends and boyfriend mildly, usual smirk sitting upon his face, though there was definitely a tad more amusement in his eyes than normal.

"Enjoying yourself, I see?" Atobe said, the same air of confidence surrounding him that always was; but there was something softer about him, something warm and mirthful that filled up the older boy's being. Oshitari gives a tilt of his head to acknowledge the other teen's presence, eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

"I do suppose you could say so." Without fumbling he reached a hand over, picking up the champagne flute. Real crystal, filled with authentic Shipwrecked 1907 Heidsieck which, while Oshitari had never seen the price tag, carried a price tag at least a hundred times higher than the year it was made in – Atobe had even hinted, albeit incredibly subtly, that the purchase had put a dent in his infinite budget. And for good reason: there was no taste that could compare to it, at least not that Oshitari could find, and he had a broad cuisine history. Even Atobe had been at a loss for words when the bottle was opened, though it was clear nobody in the room aside from the two of them understood the exact importance of the golden liquid.

Oshitari tuned his mind back into the teenagers in front of him, the broken glass bottle and liquid dripping from his friends. The blue-haired boy shook his head, more amused than anything: it wasn't a bottle of anything fancy – Atobe wasn't anywhere near dumb enough to leave something like that out – but it was a broken bottle all the same, one that was assumed to have alcohol in it, though the labels had been removed. Nonetheless, he didn't doubt their authenticity from the way his teammates (aside from the still-timid Ohtori, who had politely declined, and Kabaji, who had also declined and, if he had not, he clearly would have had a high enough alcohol tolerance to hold the meager amount it contained) were currently stumbling around like idiots.

"You do realize that at least two of them are going to wake up tomorrow swearing profusely at the top of their lungs with incredible hangovers all due to the fact that you actually left something alcoholic in their presence and within their reach?" Oshitari asked, an eyebrow raised as he watched the group pop open another bottle sitting on a side table.

Atobe gave a warm chuckle, eyes sparkling slightly.

"National Champagne Day it may be," he told Oshitari, "but Ore-sama knows well enough from past experience to leave out nothing stronger than sparkling grape juice when they are in the vicinity."


	240. August Fifth

**[August Fifth]**

I LOVE YOU! (All of you. Simply because MLIA is reminding me we need to spread love throughout the world, especially by sending "I love you" text messages to random numbers.)

**//Work Like a Dog Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi groaned, falling backwards onto his bed. He overshot a bit and hit his head on the wall, a groan escaping his lips as he scooted over enough to lie comfortably without having too move much.

He loved being captain, he really did. He loved tennis, loved everything about it.

But everything as a whole was just so utterly _draining_ sometimes. Getting up earlier than anyone to make sure he was there on time, dealing with complaints from members of the team, dealing with switching schedules for tournaments, dealing with teachers, dealing with paperwork, and not getting home until hours after everyone else did despite having the help of Sanada and Yanagi and sometimes Akaya.

Tired lids fluttering open, Yukimura thought about all of the work he had left: he had to finish the bus plans and snack line-up for Nationals in a week and a half; make sure that Akaya, Marui, and Niou all had their summer homework underway; keep an eye on Shizuka, because though he would never admit it he still wasn't the most comfortable letting her date somebody, even if it was his friend's little brother; work on his own summer homework; and keep the house in a relatively clean condition, seeing as his parents had gone up to visit his grandparents for the week. (He had remained home for obvious reasons; Shizuka had used that as an excuse to remain as well.)

Groaning as he realized the clock read well past nine, and knowing he hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep the previous night, he was about to slide off of the bed and reach for his calculator and budget sheet (because while Yanagi dealt with the actual finances, Yukimura liked to make sure that the things he was planning would work out with them so there weren't any last minute surprises) when he saw Sprinkles.

Rolling his eyes slightly, but still giving a slight smile at how adorable the puppy looked curled up in the corner of his room sleeping, despite the fact that he wasn't positive how she had gotten there, since Akaya wasn't over that night. Lifted his head just enough to try and find a note, he caught a glimpse of white: a piece of paper, taped to her back, reading "Happy Work Like A Dog Day, Seiichi" in Akaya's messy scrawl, a small and nearly illegible heart drawn in the corner next to a more legible "go get some sleep".

Glancing at Sprinkles once more, he flicked off the light on his bedside table before pulling the closest blanket over him and drifting off. After all, if the only dog he currently knew was going to sleep, he wouldn't be betraying the holiday by doing the same.


	241. August Sixth

**[August Sixth]**

Me? A perverted fangirl? Naaaah! ;D (Check my LJ!)

**//Wiggle Your Toes Day//**

"Epic fail," Akaya said blankly. Yukimura rolled his eyes and groaned.

"If you're so fabulous, let's see you try." Akaya stared at him like he was crazy, but wiggled his toes in a way that was far too smug.

"See? _Everybody_ can wiggle their toes. Seriously." Then, Akaya added, "except you, apparently. Which sucks 'cause you can't celebrate Wiggle Your Toes Day."

"Well if you're such an expert, how about you teach me?" There was a hint of seriousness underneath the sarcasm, and Akaya moved closer to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed, and ran fingers across the pale skin of his feet. It felt odd, quite possibly because nobody had ever bothered to touch his feet before, and as calloused fingers worked in between his toes, moving the joints back and forth, he had to resist the urge to make odd, unintelligible noises.

Akaya looked up slightly as a small moan half escaped his lips, a mixture of surprise and a grin crossing across his face. He continued working his fingers through the ligaments, an amused look crossing his face as he continued watching Yukimura, who was working incredibly hard to bite back little whimpers and moans.

As a tanned hand worked its way up his ankle and calf, and then drifted up towards his thigh, Yukimura decided he enjoyed Wiggle Your Toes Day, despite his lacking the ability to.


	242. August Seventh

**[August Seventh]**

**//National Lighthouse Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya huffed and puffed (though he did not blow a house down). It just wasn't fair. Here he was, just after morning practice on a wonderful Friday, and he was stuck in the stifling heat of the school building instead of back at Yukimura's house in the icy air conditioning. Stuck attempting to decipher English vocabulary words during summer break nonetheless.

Picking up his piece of chalk, Akaya threw it at the board; it made a dash before snapping in two, something rather amusing. Picking up the two halves, he glanced around again before throwing them a bit harder. They drew a few more lines, sliding down the chalkboard in an almost gravity-defying manner. Grinning to himself, he pulled another piece of chalk out of the board and chucked it as hard as possible, far more amused at the pattern of lines scattered across the board than he should have been.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" Yoshida-sensei's voice snapped him out of the moment and he turned a bright red, muttering an apology. She just smiled as she walked over and drew the last piece of chalk out of the box. She walked over to the board, adding a few lines and connecting a few dots here and there, before turning around to face him. "Can you tell me what this is?"

The word immediately flashed through his head in Japanese, and he almost spit it out before he remembered that she was his English teacher, and he was at English tutoring, so he should probably answer in English.

Slowly he walked up to the board, face screwing up in an odd expression as he searched to find all of the letters. They came out awkward, a bit too stilted for natural writing, but as he looked the word over he felt confident that he had spelled it correctly.

"It is a light house," he told her in English. Akaya concentrated very hard, and then said, very carefully, "and today is National Lighthouse Day.

"Though," he continued, now in Japanese, "it looks nothing like a house or a light."


	243. August Eighth

**[August Eighth]**

Because just the thought of this holiday makes me grin myself silly, and I was very disappointed I couldn't post it yesterday. Sorry for the late post, please enjoy Rikkai!crack. Because they are an insane trio, and always will be. ;D

**//Sneak Some Zucchini onto Your Neighbor's Porch Day//**

"I cannot believe you are actually doing that," Yagyuu said, dead serious. Niou shrugged, apologetic smirk on his face as he tugged down the sleeve of his black sweater yet again. It was a tad tight, as he hasn't really bothered sneaking out at night in a disguise like this for some time, and he was about ready to drop dead from the heat of the thing in the insane August humidity, but overall it was a fine fit.

"Oi, you comin'?" Marui stuck his head out from around the corner, also clad in an insane amount of black, and Niou gave a flick of his wrist to indicate yes.

"Hold your frickin' horses, their lights have only _just_ gone out."

"Aw but _Niou-senpai_," came the seemingly ever-present voice of Akaya from the kitchen, before he too poked his head around the corner, holding a few long, green vegetables. "I wanna go _now_." It was amazing, really, Yagyuu reflected, how the boy could be in his first year of high school – he would be sixteen in a little under two months – and yet he continued to be able to whine like a five year old.

Niou glanced outside of Yagyuu's back window, studying the darkness intently for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine, whatever," he stated, pulling a hand out of a pocket as he took one of the green vegetables. Marui and Akaya let out childish yelps of glee, before all three of them headed out of Yagyuu's back door.

As he watched the trio slip out of his kitchen with zucchini in hand, Yagyuu wondered why it was his neighbors they had decided target on Sneak Some Zucchini onto Your Neighbor's Porch Day.


	244. Second Week in August

**[Second Week in August]**

This and the chapter after it are a pair of bizarre, introspective-y TezFu things. Have a problem with it? Blame GreenberryRhythm, I swear it's her fault. (Oh, and sorry the ending on this one sucks. Anyone have a way to make it flow?)

**//Smile Week//  
**

Most people would not have been able to survive with Fuji Syusuke as a boyfriend. They thought they could – oh, they _all_ thought they could. It would be insane to think that there was anybody, male or female alike, who had come across Fuji and not had the thought cross their mind. Even Mizuki Hajime (though he would never admit it, Tezuka had seen the glint in the maniac's eye as he watched Fuji play once) had thought it.

They were wrong.

Tezuka knew they were wrong. He knew that, unless you were one of the very, _very_ few people who were blessed to be on Fuji's good side (and Tezuka could literally count them all on one hand) going anywhere near Fuji could easily get you killed, despite how mild his outer disposition was.

Tezuka knew that hidden underneath that sweet, innocent exterior complex was something far darker than anybody could imagine. He knew that one wrong move could get you shunned by Fuji for a little as an hour or as long as two months. He knew that if you ever messed with the five people on his Good Side List that you could consider yourself thoroughly stalked, and he knew that Fuji not-so-secretly kept a file full of spread sheets and word processing documents on each person he was out to get.

Tezuka also knew that Fuji could be incredibly kind when he wanted to be – in those rare, rare moments that he let the happy façade down, and then fought to bring down the other, much darker mask, the core of Fuji Syusuke was revealed: the way he would somehow sneak into his house in the middle of the night, just so Tezuka would wake up to him; the way he would make sure that Tezuka had a home cooked lunch every day, and how he would badger him every single day about it, even though Tezuka never left home without a proper breakfast prepared by his mother and a lunch tucked into his bag; the way that, sometimes, if Tezuka got lucky, Fuji would drop everything hiding him and simply grin himself silly like a small child, babbling on and on about his most recent visit with Yuuta or those kittens he had seen with Eiji the other day.

As long as he had the smile of his tensai, his friend, his partner, for Smile Week and onward, the rest of it didn't matter at all.


	245. August Ninth

**[August Ninth]**

Because I couldn't take this literally or anything. Nope, clearly not. Meh. *is shot*

**//Book Lover's Day//  
**

Most people would not have been able to survive with Tezuka Kunimitsu as a boyfriend. Sure, they all _thought_ they could. Secretly everybody who had ever laid eyes on the teen had thought, even if only briefly, that he would make a perfect significant other, both girls and guys alike. Though most of them would never admit it, they all thought that they could break through the shell that was Tezuka Kunimitsu and reveal exactly what was behind the stoic front.

Fuji Syusuke knew better.

He knew that it was impossible for them to find out what was behind that mask, because even _he_ hadn't been able to. He had been able to crack pieces of it, chip parts away, but Fuji knew that no matter how far he dug he'd never be able to truly get down underneath Tezuka.

But he was okay with this.

Unlike everybody else, who Fuji knew would go insane after spending a week with Tezuka, Fuji was fine with the fact that he was never truly going to be able to figure the other teen out. Sure, it had annoyed him at first, especially when he had only just met Tezuka, but after a while, even after their tentative friendship had turned into one that was stronger, and then something even stronger than a friendship, Fuji had decided that he didn't mind.

He didn't mind that somebody could still be a mystery to him, even after three years, as long as he continued to be allowed to sit down on Book Lover's Day and read, decode, and decipher the book that was Tezuka Kunimitsu


	246. August Tenth

**[August Tenth]**

Just a note, review reply seems to be down, so if you get odd PMs from me or grumblings, sorry!

**//Lazy Day//**

"Mmm. Kei, come over here," floated the voice of Akutagawa Jiroh from across the room. The rain outside pelted the windows, the wind was howling, and an incredibly comfortable fire was lit in the air-conditioned room (because he was Atobe, and he could afford to do such things), but Atobe did not look up from his paperwork.

"In a minute," he muttered, adjusting the pen in his hand slightly and hoping the cramp would go away. He still had another two stacks of paper work to fill out within the next week, most of them about insurance policies or clarification on small business deals from the chains he had acquired, or paychecks and tax info and the like for what seemed like everyone who worked under him and then some.

"Now." Jiroh's voice was slightly whiney, but there was a definite hint of both concern and command behind it that made Atobe set the pen down after he finished the paragraph he was writing.

"What?" he asked exasperated as he swiveled his chair. He glared slightly at the other teen, curled up on Atobe's bed with eyes closed, though Atobe knew from experience that he was awake.

"Come over." This time the voice was a whine, and Atobe ran a hand through his hair before getting up and moving across the room.

"Now what?"

"Lie down," Jiroh commanded, eyes still not opening. Atobe rolled his own blue ones but a small smile curled its way onto his lips as he followed the direction.

"And…?" he questioned, more than slightly amused. Jiroh simply wrapped his arms around the taller boy, thin yet strong arms pulling Atobe closer despite their respective weight difference.

"You need to relax more," the blond mumbled up against Atobe's ear. The sixteen year old was about to protest, when the older teen came back with a response he couldn't refute.

"It's Lazy Day," he mumbled once more, pulling Atobe in a bit closer. "Be lazy for once. You deserve it."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of canon characters here... (IhavesuchanepicsoftspotfortheMaruisiblings.T_T)

**//National S'mores Day//**

"I swear to Kami-sama that if you two get _anything_ – even the smallest bit of chocolate or marshmallow – inside the house, or if any body parts come within _three inches_ of the fire you are going to wish you had never been born," Marui threatened, though lovingly so. The two younger brothers rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Akio muttered, grabbing the stick he had picked out and jamming a marshmallow on it before sticking it rather violently into the fire. It light for a second and Marui let out a yelp, but Akio pulled it out and blew on it to reveal a perfectly toasted marshmallow.

"See? Nothin' to it," he told his brother, before using it to complete a s'more. Marui rolled his eyes, but after Kenji grabbed his own marshmallow Marui had to follow suit.

"Oi! Hand, out, _now_," Marui hissed as Kenji practically stuck his arm in the fire. The younger boy clearly rolled his eyes, though his back was turned to the seventeen year old, and he stuck his arm in a smidgen deeper before pulling it out to reveal a blackened ball of sugar, exactly the way he liked it.

"See?" the eleven year old mocked, a perfect hybrid between Akio and Niou. He held up his hand to reveal it to be burn-free. "Totally fine."

Sighing and pushing up his sleeves, Marui gave up on roasting his half-cooked marshmallow the "proper way" and jammed the entire thing in, producing a perfectly toasted marshmallow a few moments later.

Rolling his eyes, Marui positioned it between two pieces of graham cracker and three or four slabs of chocolate and producing his dream s'more for their Marui sibling National S'mores Day Celebration. No matter how stressful it was sometimes to baby-sit your younger brothers, at least they knew how to cook food in style.


	247. August Eleventh

**[August Eleventh]**

It was between this and a reflection from Hirayama Naomi so... I picked Yoshiko. (This one was actually really sad for me to write... especially because, at least in my mind, it makes sense. So please review and tell me how it turned out!) Oh, and OT: review replies are still wonky. Sorry everyone.

**//Son and Daughter Day//**

Fuji Yoshiko sat in the kitchen, hands resting neatly in her lap as she stared off into space.

The house was silent.

Deafeningly silent.

No matter how hard her ears strained, Yoshiko could detect no trace of sound: no car pulling up, no leaky faucet, not even birds chirping or the neighbors watering their lawn.

Closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair, Yoshiko waited.

One minute.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Nobody came. Nobody called. Nobody bothered.

Slowly Yoshiko stood up, the air of reminiscence about her was tangible as she stood – this time in the living room – eyes skimming over pictures.

Yumiko's birth; her first birthday; Syusuke's birth; Yuuta's birth; Syusuke's first birthday, as well as Yuuta's; Yumiko's first day of school, and school photos up until she had graduated high school; both Syusuke's photos and Yuuta's photos from school.

There were the differences, of course. The way Yuuta's first grade picture revealed a scar he had not had in kindergarten; the way Syusuke had started to close his eyes, hiding them; the way Yumiko had developed into a young woman; the change in Yuuta's uniform colors; the fact that Syusuke had adamantly refused to cut his hair, and it had lengthened until it hung just past his shoulders; the way Yuuta was beginning to chisel out a bit more, looking much more like his ever-absent father; the most recent photo: the only evidence that Yumiko had eloped, aside from the wedding band on her hand and the man in her life.

And still, silence.

The digital clock silently changed numbers. 6:03.

They weren't coming.

Yumiko had moved out, of course – you didn't expect a twenty-two year old college student to live at home, especially when she had just gotten married.

Yuuta… Yuuta had moved out too, really, unless he was forced home like he used to be on break. But now… now that he was in high school he had more power, and she _had_ agreed, so he was spending the summer at his friends' beach house.

And Syusuke.

He was off, no doubt, probably spending the night (or week, or entire break for all she knew) at that Tezuka's house. Not that she has a problem with Tezuka: no, he was a fine young man, hard working, and he knew that both of the teens loved each other very deeply. But she wished Syusuke could at least stop for ten minutes every now and then and call.

6:24.

Resigning herself to an early night, Fuji Yoshiko headed silently up the stairs to spend Son and Daughter Day alone.


	248. August Twelfth

**[August Twelfth]**

No, I don't know why I'm having Fuji musings. Sorry. :P

**//Middle Child's Day//**

Being a middle child was something Fuji Syusuke had never experienced, despite the fact that he was one. He knew from a few middle children he had talked to that, quite frankly, the experience of being one wasn't the greatest: you were often overlooked and under appreciated as he understood that. Despite his own middle-child status, he'd never had a problem with that; it seemed that he had been too "extraordinary" (as most called him; Fuji still wasn't sure exactly how much the term "tensai" really applied to him) to be one.

Yuuta, on the other hand…

He was the baby. And he would always be the baby of the family, because both Fuji and the rest of his family fussed over him whenever possible. But, to the rest of the world especially, Yuuta was treated like… well, like a middle child was.

So despite the fact that he was the last born, the baby, the one all of the Fuji's looked out for despite the fact that Yuuta hated it, Fuji decided to give his younger brother the recognition he deserved on Middle Child's Day. Even if Yuuta wasn't the middle child.


	249. August Thirteenth

**[August Thirteenth]**

For the first Left Hander's Day fic, go to my profile and find... "Left Hander's Day" XD Anyway, apparently I fail, because I only realized like half an hour ago that Saeki is left handed. So here's for Saeki (myself!), all the other lefties out there and: Chitose, Aragaki, Dan Taichi, Yuuji, Ishida Gin, dood-with-weird-name-from Nagoya, Kai, Kite, Saeki, Tezuka, Echizen, Gakuto, Niou, Yuuta, Shiraishi, Yamato-buchou, and Zaizen Hikaru. Southpaws ftw!

**//Left Hander's Day//**

"Sae-nii!" The moment Saeki stepped in the door, a pair of arms flung themselves around his leg.

"Hey Akira," he said, smiling and patting the boy on the head as he half-walked, half-limped over to sign in at the desk, before turning his attention to the young boy. He was rosy-cheeked with sparkling eyes: a good sign. "What's up?"

"Look!" He grabbed Saeki's hand, pulling him over to a table in the play room. "I got new pages," the boy announced proudly, showing him the coloring pages that had been printed off. He pulled Saeki down and took his own seat next to him, beginning to color.

Despite how childish it was, Saeki had to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the next thirty minutes he spent coloring with the younger boy. They talked about all sorts of things, Akira directing the conversation, and in the end it ended up that the younger boy had apparently gone space traveling to the moon and Saturn with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, while Saeki had apparently been gone so long because he had been off in the Sahara desert.

"Whoa-" The boy lowered his crayon just as he was about to finish the picture, staring at Saeki's hand intently. Saeki looked up, confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, slightly worried. The boy had seemed well enough, but what if…?

"How do you do that?" Akira asked, signally towards his hand. Saeki looked down, suddenly understanding.

"The same way you do it with your right hand," the teen told him. "It's just what's more comfortable for me." Immediately Akira switched the crayon from his right hand to his left, unfortunately scribbling outside of the lines immensely as he attempted to finish his picture. He looked up at Saeki with a new found respect, though he was pouting.

"Not fair," the little boy grumbled. "You get to celebrate Left Hander's Day and everything!"


	250. August Fourteenth

**[August Fourteenth]**

**//National Creamsicle Day//  
**

Yukimura wiped the sweat from his forehead, but looked around: the courts were quiet, not quite as chaotic as usual, but the joyful aura that surrounded the courts was tangible.

"Everyone gather 'round," he called out, and immediately matches were ended, people walking in and chatting lightly.

"First, I'd like to congratulate you all on a fantastic summer season." Yukimura looked around, beaming at everyone: the non-regulars, as well as those who would be playing tomorrow. Sanada, still as loyal as in junior high, and an even better player now; Yanagi, still by his side and keeping him in check whenever he went a tad bit overboard; Niou, who had come so far in his own personal battles; Yagyuu who had helped the boy, and been there whenever Yukimura – or anyone else – had needed even a small favor; Jackal, who had helped both him and Sanada behind the scenes whenever there was extra work that needed to be done; Marui, who, despite having to consistently watch both of his younger brothers and work, managed to keep his grades steady and make it to not only all of the practices but kept up with his prescribed out-of-practice regimen as well; and Akaya, who had come the furthest of all of them – so far that, after the match Yanagi and the younger boy had played yesterday had been cut short due to time constraints, Yanagi had confided in him that Akaya would have won without a doubt, 7-5.

This was more that his team: this was his family, his life, his heart and soul. This was a group of people who shared a passion with him, and who were willing to fight whatever they had to in order to make it to the top.

"I'm sure I've said this more than enough times, but I'm proud of the progress everyone has made. It's been a fantastic season, and I'm positive we'll do fantastic at Nationals.

"Now." He looked around, small smile on his lips though his eyes were beaming. "Go home, take a shower, have a good dinner – yes, Bunta, that means _real_ food – and get to bed at a practical hour. Tomorrow, seven AM, sharp, be here or you're not watching the competition of the year." Yukimura grinned, scanning the crowd of eager, nodding faces.

"You're dismissed," Yukimura told them. The team bowed in complete synchronization, giving Yukimura the chance to add one more tag on to his speech as they stood up. "Oh, and grab a creamsicle on the way out-" He pointed to the boxes that Yagyuu and Jackal had started to open near the court gates- "In honor of National Creamsicle Day."


	251. August Fifteenth

**[August Fifteenth]**

Because I hate having to sit in the lobby of our hotel for internet, it's past midnight, and they kicked me out of front car Top Thrill Dragster when I would have been last ride of the night. (They said they didn't have enough rides... they did. I would have been last. Meh. -annoyed-)

**//Relaxation Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi breathed a sigh of relief as the match ended, 6-4, in their favor. It was only Doubles One – they still weren't in the clear – but seeing Yagyuu and Niou pull away ahead was enough reassurance to calm is frizzling frazzled nerves.

He hated this. He loved this. This insane adrenaline, the rush of the decision, the way he had to pay so much attention even when he wasn't on the courts. It was painful, and incredibly draining, but it was tennis and it was Nationals and it was Rikkai and it was _life_.

The air rushing as you sprinted, your muscles tensing, cored in just the proper way so that you could spring and jump and smash and score. The cheering of the crowds – or the complete and utter silence as you managed to block them all out. The small neon ball bouncing back and forth, rallying like a bullet until you managed to hit it at just the proper angle. The calculations and the planning. The leaving things to chance.

Tennis was absolutely exhilarating, the kind of thrill that most people got once in a lifetime, and at a level like this – sure, it was only High School Nationals, but it was intense – it was every match, even the ones he wasn't playing in.

"Next up, Singles Three," a speaker blasted, "Kirihara Akaya, Rikkai Dai, versus Inui Sadaharu, Seishun Gakuen."

Yukimura's body tensed, his eyes immediately focusing on the courts. Akaya dropped his jacket, stretching a few more times before walking onto the court, a racket in his hand and a determined look in his eyes.

The match would be intense, Yukimura knew: He had watched everyone from junior high mature over the past few years, including other teams, and Yanagi had kept in good touch with Inui – good enough that they trained together on occasion and kept even with each other.

It was going to be a close match, and everybody – Rikkai, Seigaku, and the rest of the teams and spectators alike – knew it was going to be a close match.

Watching as the racket was spun and Inui took his position to serve first, Yukimura realized the irony of the fact that he was going to be completely on edge during Relaxation Day.


	252. Third Week in August

**[Third Week in August]**

A/N: Rikkai, some-unnamed-school, Hyotei, Seigaku. :) (Me? Not a Seigaku fan? Naaaah. ;D)

**//Friendship Week//**

"Third's not bad, you know," Jiroh told him, nodding more to himself than Atobe. The other teen merely shook his head, slouching down onto his bed in a rather un-Atobe fashion.

"I suppose you are quite right," Atobe agreed with a sigh, dropping the 'ore-sama' as he had been around Jiroh for a while now. "Third is something to be proud of, especially when we beat out Seishun Gakuen. Still, I can't help but feel there was something we most definitely missed." He sighed again, leaning his neck and head backwards so that they hung off the edge of the bed. Jiroh came over to lie next to him, and they lapsed into silence for a time being, punctuated only by Atobe's infrequent sighs and noises of frustration.

"Who knows," Jiroh finally said. "Point is, we got somewhere, we scored some points, we had a good time. And now that Nationals are over there's more free time. Which-" He gave Atobe a solemn look "-you are going to spend with _people_. _Not_ business people, but _people_ people. _Our_ people. You know." He made a sweeping motion with his hands as if to indicate there were people there. "_Friends_."

This time Atobe let out a slightly large, uncharacteristic sigh as he turned his head to look at Jiroh.

"And why, pray tell, should I do that?"

"Cause it's Friendship Week, first off," Jiroh informed him, before his tone became a tad stronger and more assertive as he near-instructed Atobe. "And you need to relax more."


	253. August Sixteenth

**[August Sixteenth]**

**//National Tell a Joke Day//  
**

"Run." It was a single, urgent warning, and the entire group of students turned to look at Bane, a question on their faces.

"Er… why?" Saeki asked, but before Bane could respond Ryou did.

"David's coming," he said, as he broke out into a sprint. Saeki sighed, watching as the rest of the people they were with went off running as well.

"You can't just knock him out for a few hours?" he asked Bane, hopeful. The other teen shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. It's National Tell a Joke Day – there's no getting around it. The best I can do is evacuate the premises and attempt to keep my own mind in tact."

Thanking him for his Special Services to the School, Saeki jogged off, only hoping that Bane's resistance to the Horror of Davide's Jokes had built up.


	254. August Seventeenth

**[August Seventeenth]**

$11.43. No, I do not know what they bought, don't ask. :P

**//National Thriftshop Day//  
**

"It will be fun. I promise," Jiroh urged him, grabbing Atobe's wrist and dragging him along despite the protests.

"I highly doubt that, but Ore-sama shall go along with your requests nonetheless," he muttered, running his non-attached-to-Jiroh hand through perfectly arranged hair.

"Here." The shorter boy stopped, satisfied as he looked up at the sign. "In we go." He pushed Atobe in.

The fluorescent lighting was disgusting, washing him out. Everything was dingy, the floors a scuffed speckled linoleum and the isles were lined with items on cheap wire shelving.

"Come on." Jiroh dragged him enthusiastically down row after row of cheap objects, and Atobe couldn't help but cringe; cheap plastic in everything, corners cut, and that horrible, horrible burn of the lights…

"That will be 1083.85 yen," the teenaged clerk behind the counter told them, as she thumbed through some idiotic teenaged fashion magazine or another. Jiroh fished out the miniscule amount of cash before grabbing their useless items (all in an incredibly cheap plastic bag) and pulling him out of the store.

"See? Wasn't that even a _little_ bit fun?" Jiroh prompted as they walked down the street. Atobe shook his head, which was apparently the wrong answer and Jiroh's grip on his wrist tightened as he searched for another store.

No matter how many teeth he had to pull, Jiroh was determined to make Atobe spend National Thriftshop Day properly.


	255. August Eighteenth

**[August Eighteenth]**

**Disclaimer:** wellcat(dot)com owns the holiday. Not me. kthx. I just wrote the beginning of the bad poetry - er, Gakuto wrote it. Yeah. (In other news, school starts up again in a week. Meh.)

**//Bad Poetry Day//**

Oshitari Yuushi stretched, pulling an arm behind his head as he dropped his tennis bag at the door of his bedroom. Changing into something a bit more comfortable than the sweaty clothes he had come home from the courts in, he sat down at his desk to check e-mail.

What greeted him was a small piece of paper.

"_I am writing you_

_A poem to_

_Keep somewhere that_

_There is not a rat."_

Oshitari paused, sighing, before he continued reading.

_"I do not know_

_Where it will go,_

_But I am sure_

_It won't be on the floor."_

The first two stanzas of the poem (if it could even be called that) were better than the rest. Further down such clichés as "green as emeralds" and "head over heels" were made; "take" was rhymed with "sake" and "quite" with "recite." Over all, the words were painful to read and the images were atrociously painted.

Yet Oshitari Yuushi tacked it to his bulletin board exactly as he knew Gakuto wanted him to: it was Bad Poetry Day, after all, and that meant that the smaller boy had an excuse for at least one day to quote-unquote showcase his talents.


	256. August Nineteenth

**[August Nineteenth]**

First, sorry for short chapters recently. Blame sims. Also, school starts this coming Tuesday. Meh. Anyway, here's yet another short chapter, because I have an epic soft spot for Taichi-the-Muromachi. (He and Kenji... probably because they're sort of like my little brother. XD) *shuts up*

**//National Aviation Day//**

"I swear, I am going to _kill_ that boy," Muromachi Touji muttered under his breath as he turned the key in the lock, twisting the handle of the apartment door as he did so. He entered and went to set his stuff down, Sengoku following and heading for the couch.

"Don't sit there!" Muromachi yelped, causing Sengoku to straighten up in surprise and turn around. He was met with the sight of various airplanes – some large, some small, some paper, some plastic, some Styrofoam, some fiberglass, of all different makes, models, and colors.

"What the…?" Sengoku turned to Muromachi, who sighed and shook his head.

"Taichi's picked up a new obsession," he explained, polishing his glasses on his shirt as he did when he was nervous. "He saw this plane on our way back from visiting relatives and thought it was the coolest thing ever. No-" He interjected right before it was clear Sengoku wanted to "-it was not his first plane. It was also no different than any other plane. I do not know what made it so interesting.

"Point is," Muromachi motioned around, and Sengoku suddenly took notice that the entire kitchenette and living room area was filled with airplanes "his obsession went full-throttle when he found out today was National Aviation Day."


	257. August Twentieth

**[August Twentieth]**

Short, bad, but with some Rokkaku lovin' so it may be accepted?

**//National Radio Day//**

The sun was warm, and if he hadn't been an outdoor person to begin with he probably would be burning. That was one of the contributing factors to them packing their gear up and heading to the beach today: though the temperature was sweltering, it was fairly empty because it was recommended that you not even _go outside_, let alone go sit in the sun for the entire day.

A row of beach towels was "spread out" at best – in all honesty, they were just a messy pile of tousled, sandy pieces of terrycloth, blown up by the strong wind and kicked up by teenaged boys running across them.

Closing his eyes, Saeki Kojirou lay his head on his own towel, just barely missing the sand. He heard the yelps of Kentarou, presumably being hit by a volleyball _yet again_, but for once he ignored the younger boy's calls of distress. (Somebody was watching him, Saeki knew, and the beach was empty enough that they wouldn't lose him anytime soon.)

Putting headphones in, Saeki pressed though a few small buttons before the meaningless buzz of some talk show or another came on his handheld radio. He wasn't really paying attention to the content, the noise soothing on its own. And if that was how he celebrated National Radio Day, who cared?


	258. August Twenty First

**[August Twenty-first]**

Don't question the Rokkaku phase. I don't know either. (Oh, and because you know who you are and I was too lazy to review reply: he's still Mr. Mother Hen in my book. He just knows that a certain junior high student is being supervised by people and there are too few strangers around to worry about him being kidnapped/etc. :P)

**//National Senior Citizens Day//**

"You're such a sweet boy, you know that?" Saeki looked up from where he was fluffing the pillows on the woman's bed. "I wish there were more youth like you today. The world needs more good people." As he finished she motioned for him to sit down next to her. Carefully she reached past him and into a drawer, pulling out a stack of warn, paper clipped photographs.

"Here's Aiji." The old woman held out a black and white photograph, the corners curled and worn away. The photograph held what Saeki could only imagine to be a much younger her and a young man, probably in their early twenties. "World War Two, you know, terrible thing and all." Yamada-san didn't seem quite there, a part of her lost in memory. "He came back though." She flipped through a few more pictures, before outstretching a wrinkled hand to Saeki and showing him another photo.

"The twins are three here." She pointed to the two children lying in the grass. "Emi and Saiji. Little balls of energy, both of them. Emi could always beat out Saiji though, whether it was staying up later or eating the most ice cream," Yamada-san informed him, and as she pointed to the two other children in the picture – Nagoya, age two, and Oshirou, aged three months – and dove into the stories – about the picture, what happened before and after it, how hard it was to get it taken with all of the children squirming, the way Emi had asked to hold Nagoya and then dropped him, Yamada-san only just catching him – Saeki couldn't help but be fascinated.

"Oh, look at the time." The elderly woman put the paperclip back around the stack of photographs. Saeki looked over to see that it was, indeed, getting late: almost eight, late.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'll have to be going then," Saeki told the old woman, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear." Just as he was about out the door, she spoke. "Don't forget to come back. It was lovely spending time with you."

As he left the retirement facility, Saeki decided he needed to stop by on a day besides National Senior Citizens Day.


	259. August Twenty Second

**[August Twenty-second]**

Fail ending, and generally fail drabble, but I had a weird schedule today and I'm currently supposed to be watching a movie at my best friend's birthday party. So try again tomorrow. Maybe. :P

**//Be an Angel Day//**

Kaidoh Karou looked up from the pavement, the steady _thump thump_ of his feet slowing. Something was meowing, high pitched and afraid. He listened carefully for a second, head turning in all directions, until he identified the noise as coming from a nearby dark alleyway. Without a second thought, he headed down it.

What met him, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and followed the sound, was a group of small, fluffy animals, stuck in a box. They couldn't have been more than a week old, because they were so small, and Kaidoh was tempted to pick them up; he didn't though, knowing if there was a mother cat she would probably be less than pleased at that decision.

After scoping the area for a while, during which the pathetic whimpers got increasingly louder and more harsh, Kaidoh gave in: he grabbed the box, covering it with his jacket so the animals wouldn't completely freak out, and took off running in the direction of his house.

At least if any one saw him he could claim he was only taking them home because he had heard it was Be an Angel Day.


	260. August Twenty Third

**[August Twenty-third]**

Odd, to say the least. Meh. School starts Tuesday. ..

**//Ride the Wind Day//  
**

Oshitari Yuushi lay in his room, staring wistfully at the ceiling. He was still on summer break, and the not-too-humid weather today meant he would normally be out with his double's partner, best friend, and boyfriend, Mukahi Gakuto.

Normally.

Today though, the boy had apologized before running off to spend the day with a few friends – nobody Oshitari knew – from a Skydiving organization he had joined online, leaving Oshitari to sit in the dark, air conditioned room, alone.

It was odd how he felt when the other youth wasn't with him: he was jealous that Gakuto was spending time with other people (people who shared different interests – there was a part of him that hated that both he and Gakuto didn't share exactly the same interests), and he was worried (no matter how foolish it was) that the boy was going to injure himself one of these days. He already had, various times – Gakuto'd sprained his ankles and wrists more times than Oshitari could count, dislocated his knee twice, popped his left shoulder out of its socket (a move that left him unable to play for over two weeks, which Atobe was not pleased with) and he'd broken more than a few bones before. So worrying about the smaller boy meeting his demise skydiving really wasn't that out of the question, was it?

Staring up as his ceiling and snapping back into reality once more, Oshitari reassured himself that it was just this once – just on Ride the Wind Day – that this would occur.

…Well, he could dream, right?


	261. August Twenty Fourth

**[August Twenty-fourth]**

March twenty fifth is International Waffle Day. School starts tomorrow (today?) and I am in pain. 'Nuff said.

**//National Waffle Day//  
**

"Y'know, I could have _sworn_ we already celebrated this day," Niou said, head lying lazily on the counter. It was early, _too_ early in his opinion. It was summer break and here he was, awake at _eight in the morning_! It was blasphemous, a fact Yagyuu usually agreed on. Usually.

Today the brunet had gotten the bright idea to wake up excruciatingly early (_seven?!_) and determined that he was not only going to cook, but he was going to wake up Niou as well.

"You will have to get back to running on a normal schedule in about two weeks, Masaharu," Yagyuu commented, clearly amused. He flipped the waffle iron over as it beeped, telling him it needed more time.

"But not _now!_" he argued. Had Niou been more awake he would have thrown his arms in the air, exasperated; all he could manage at the moment was a dejected sigh. Yagyuu rolled his eyes, wiping his hands on a towel before sitting down on a stool next to the younger boy.

"I assure you, you will survive." Before Niou could retort, Yagyuu had pecked him lightly on the forehead. Then he stood back up, patted him on the head once, and flipped the waffle maker over once more to reveal two perfect waffles.

"See?" Niou snorted, though he couldn't help but snatch them both.

"Whatever," he muttered around a mouthful of waffle. "I still think it's ridiculous to get up this early for National Waffle Day – _especially_ when we've already had an _International_ one!"


	262. August Twenty Fifth

**[August Twenty-fifth]**

Because I doubt you want to hear about my life, but if you do, check the LJ. (Rough drabbles/etc. posted there too. ;))

**//Kiss and Make Up Day//**

"You'll live," Oshitari commented flippantly, not looking up from his book. Gakuto huffed, lying back on the bed.

"You're mean," he pouted in a way that only Oshitari was allowed to see. Mainly because if anyone but Oshitari saw he'd be dead of embarrassment in two seconds flat.

"Am I?" he asked, the undertone in his voice suggesting more than a few things.

"Yes. You are."

"Well if you really feel that way…" Before Gakuto could make a come-back, Oshitari had set his book down and in one swift motion was lying next to him on the bed. The acrobat blinked –once – and in that split second the taller boy had closed the space between bodies in embrace and kissed him.

"Mou, you've evil," Gakuto muttered under his breath, though Oshitari knew he didn't really mind. The redhead rolled his eyes once as Oshitari smirked, swiping him across the top of his head, before Oshitari kissed him again.

In that moment Gakuto forgot what he had been angry about and Oshitari forgot that the boy was mad at him. They simply shared in the moment, enjoying every second of Kiss and Make Up Day.


	263. August Twenty Sixth

**[August Twenty-sixth]**

Because I realized I have abandoned them, and for that, I apologize Uke Pair.

**//National Dog Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi rolled his eyes in exasperation, though he couldn't help but reach down and run a hand through the mess of curls attached to a head currently lying in his lap.

"No, I am _not_ allowing you to get another dog," he told Akaya, which turned the boy's pout on full-force. Despite the fact that Akaya had aged well physically – better than most, if not all, of them – he could still make the pout work. When the freshman honestly wanted something he could somehow make the somewhat chiseled jawline and deeper voice disappear, replaced by a frown from pouting, pink lips and sparkling-with-tears green eyes that sent Yukimura over the edge. This time, however, he wouldn't budge.

"_No_," he repeated firmly. "You have a cat and a dog already. Trust me when I say you – no, _we_ – don't need any more animals." Yukimura gestured to the cat sitting next to him and the dog curled up in the corner – of the Yukimura residence, of course.

"But but but but – It's National Dog Day!" Eyes quickly filled with tears, but Yukimura knew Akaya inside and out; they weren't real, at all.

"Then go play with yours," he responded, leaning down and kissing the boy before kneeing him lightly in the back of the head, causing him to leave the couch and head for the corner.


	264. August Twenty Seventh

**[August Twenty-seventh]**

**//Just Because Day//  
**

"I swear you are going to die if you continue doing that," Yanagi informed the group. Akay shrugged and went back to the tank.

"They'll die too," he added, hoping this would be enough to tear the three teenagers' away. It was not. Taking a deep breath, Yanaig ran a hand through his hair and then said seriously as he could, "they will be gone in a matter does days if you do not take proper care of them."

Niou, Maui, and Akaya froze in their seats, the latter two already thinking of excuses. Yanagi stared them down (a feat not entirely easy when your eyes cannot be seen) and soon enough Akaya and Niou were nowhere in sight, Marui left sitting at an empty kitchen table with a tank of seamen.

"Why, pray tell, were you all gathered around the tank?" Yanagi finally asked. He would have understood if something cool was in it, but the only thing that had even been pressured into putting in it for trolls. Marui shrugged..

"No idea. Just because."

"'Just because,'" he asked skeptically, eyeing the tensai behind closed lids. Marui nodded.

"Mhmm. Or something like that," he added as almost an afterthought. "I just know it's Just Because Day."


	265. August Twenty Eighth

**[August Twenty-eighth]**

A/N about yesterday's chapter. That is what happens when I fall asleep with my laptop, wake up at quarter to one in the morning (GMT -6:00 here, site is on -GMT -8:00 so _technically_ I'm not late then), and write a chapter in fifteen minutes. I literally remember writing "Niou, Marui, and Akaya" and "Yanagi stared them down (a feat not entirely easy when your eyes cannot be seen)". That is it.

On a side note, if you can tell me what the hell I meant by "He would have understood if something cool was in it, but the only thing that had even been pressured into putting in it for trolls." you will have every fic I ever write and ever chapter I ever write and if by some chance I happen to ever get a novel published that too, dedicated to you. Because I sure as hell have no idea what I meant. (You should all be afraid of my subconscious though, that much is clear.) Ah, onto the Rikkai!Crack!

**//Race Your Mouse Day//  
**

"I don't want to know," were the first words out of Sanada Genichiroh's mouth as he approached the tennis courts that afternoon. He had been expecting to hit around a bit and maybe get in a few matches with his team maters – that is, the crazy people he called friends in his head. Normally he played tennis in the "off season" (because there were now real tournaments coming up soon) as a stress reliever from the ten thousand and two other things he had to do; when he saw crazy things happening from afar, he knew that his stress levels would only increase, and so he did his best to stay away.

Unfortunately his best wasn't good enough.

Somehow Niou and Marui were over to him in two seconds, grabbing him firmly by the upper arm and dragging him over. He was placed behind a white line, barely registering that some senior was yelling out something about placing bets, and then he heard Akaya yell, "On your mark…. Get set…. GO!"

He stood.

The oddly large crowd around him cheered, and Niou pushed him, hissing something along the lines of "RUN!" Sanada took off, not quite sure where he was going but assuming it had something to do with where Jackal and Yagyuu were standing holding what looked suspiciously like stop watches and mouse traps.

"14.2 seconds," he heard Jackal say as he made it to them. Yagyuu clicked his own button. "21.4." Yagyuu raised a hand, holding up two fingers to Niou and engaging in a conversation composed of elaborate hand gestures (many of which did not look at all school appropriate) as Jackal rounded up what Sanada now recognized to be a small rodent – a mouse, presumably – and locked it in a small cage. Marui jogged over, retrieving it, before heading back to the other end.

"Erm… what was that about?" Sanada couldn't help but ask. The way Yagyuu rolled his eyes and Jackal gave a half-snort, half-chuckle could only mean something bad.

"It's Race Your – er, I technically suppose _A_ – Mouse Day," Jackal informed him, staring at the small creature in its cage. "And you just lost." [**the game**]


	266. August Twenty Ninth

**[August Twenty-ninth]**

DAYD needs to stop taking over my brain. Maybe then I could write this properly. Until then... go entertain yourself with Thanfiction's _Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness?_ :P

**//More Herbs, Less Salt Day//  
**

"Stop." The voice was commanding, traces of contradicting annoyance and amusement flitting through. "I swear, if you touch _anything_," Marui Bunta threatened, pointing a spoon at Yanagi. The other teen rolled his eyes slightly (watching Bunta cook was one of the few times he opened them) but his hand retreated nonetheless.

"I still think-"

"No." Marui cut Yanagi off before he could start, looking up from the bowl of things he was mixing to give him a stern look. "It does not now – nor will it ever, in the near – or distant, for that matter – future, need more salt unless I and quite possibly two other Maruis deem it as necessary." Had he not been seventeen Yanagi would have huffed deeply and argued incessantly until he drove Bunta to give in by sheer force, but society said he was too old for that. Instead, he settled for lapsing into silence, ignoring his boyfriend quite well: while Marui liked being alone when he cooked, if there _was_ somebody there he could not stand the quiet, least of all with Yanagi.

"Oh, _fine_," Marui muttered, putting one more pinch of salt into the dish. "But that is _it_, you hear me? There's a _reason_ today is More Herbs, Less Salt Day, and it's got a lot to do with you."


	267. August Thirtieth

**[August Thirtieth]**

Only notes are that, if you somehow missed the memo, Yukimura is not a morning person. Nor, it appears is Shizuka. And Akaya seems to have been converted.

**//Frankenstein Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi loved his friends. He really, honestly did; they were some of the most important people in his life.

But he really, _really_ did not appreciate being woken up abruptly twice in one morning. While he could let Akaya slide (sure, it was at seven thirty, but the boy was just a tad _too_ undressed to allow Yukimura to go back to bed properly), this was definitely not Akaya pounding at his front door at ten in the morning.

"Mmm… annoying," he heard the curly-haired boy murmur from next to him. Yukimura nodded.

"Ignoring it," he told the boy, pulling up the covers. Two minutes later, he heard Shizuka yell from next door.

"Nii-san! Get the stupid door already!" Yukimura rolled over and ignored her, until she pounded on the wall. "_Now_!"

Sighing and pulling some clothes on, Yukimura reluctantly trudged out of bed to answer the door, and was nearly bowled over by a frantic Marui Bunta.

'Help' was the only word Yukimura had been able to make out between the babbles. Sighing internally, Yukimura waited until he slowed down and then asked, "Explain. Slower." Marui took a breath, still looking frantic.

"Renji is trying to get us all killed," he said as calmly as possible. Yukimura almost wanted to smack the boy for waking him up because of this – _of course_ he was! This was Renji they were talking about! Still, if Marui was worried it could mean something a bit more extreme was going on.

"How, exactly?"

"He and Inui-kun are attempting to make a person." Before Yukimura could snigger, Marui added, "out of common household items and what appear to be – I did not question further – real human organs. Oh, and various beakers and bins of things."

Before Yukimura could tell Marui just how stupid he sounded for being worried about this (when the two other boy's succeeded they were smart enough to take care of their creation and tame it, and they would definitely have installed a self-destruct feature or just created a poison capable to kill it) he heard Shizuka yell from down the hall.

"He's _Yanagi-nii_! Do you _really_ think he's stupid enough to get us killed?!" Marui stood there, looking slightly dumbstruck, before Akaya's voice echoed Shizuka's thoughts.

"Agreed! Besides, it's _Frankenstein Day_, senpai!"

With this last declaration Marui Bunta was thrown out the door of the Yukimura residence, allowing the entire household to go back to bed.

* * *

Lack of canon characters here. Sorry, I suppose. (Blame The Sims 3. The game confuses the crap out of me, but I love Create A Sim. And I can tell you right now that these two have adorable children. Akio's hair mixed with Shizuka's eyes~)

**//National Marshmallow Toasting Day//**

"Could you _please_ not almost get my brother killed? Or at least convince him he's going to die?" Marui Akio grumbled. Yukimura Shizuka shrugged.

"He deserved it. It was _early_." She made an elaborate hand motion to get her point across. Akio sighed.

"It was _pasted ten_."

"On a Sunday."

"_Ten_."

"On a _Sunday_. _Weekend. Sleep._" She said the words slowly, clearly exasperated with the fact that he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. Then again, considering he was one of those early morning people (up at six for soccer practice was never a problem with him), he probably couldn't.

"You people are insane, y'know that?" he muttered. The second it was out of his mouth he regretted it; then again, most people would if a flaming marshmallow came swinging towards their head.

"What was that?" she said, her voice deceptively sweet. It was the Yukimura Tone – the one he had heard his brother describe for years now when Bunta wanted to describe just how Yukimura (who, until he had met Shizuka, Akio had always found incredibly nice at all hours of the day) was scary.

"Er, nothing," he followed up. Her expression relaxed, a satisfied grin taking it's place.

"That's what I thought."

As she hummed in silence, Akio could do nothing but make a mental note that it was a bad idea to upset her on National Marshmallow Toasting Day – or any day that involved flaming or sharp objects, for that matter.


	268. August Thirty First

**[August Thirty-first]**

Because, wow, 3/4ths of the way. O_O (Also, Omegle is addicting. And MLIA.)

**//National Trail Mix Day//  
**

"Stop picking all the chocolate out and actually eat something in there that's _good_ for you," Yukimura commented from his position on the couch, amused. Though he couldn't see the boy's he knew the eyes that rolled and the slight grin that spread.

"Chocolate _is_ good. For the soul. It's like chicken soup," Akaya tried to explain. "They save you when you're about to die of homework and stuff."

"But you're not _dying_ of homework yet," Yukimura pointed out. Which was true; Yukimura had forced Akaya (and the rest of the regulars, and just about as many non-regulars as he could) to get their work done as soon as possible, so they wouldn't be stressing right before classes resumed, and so there would be no students out of practice because they were in detention for late work. Still, Akaya seemed to like the argument.

"Not _yet_." The plastic bag was set down slightly as Akaya tilted his head upwards, neck stretching so he could look at Yukimura. "But in a few days…"

Yukimura flicked the boy in the forehead, snatching the bag of trail mix from him.

"Well if the healing properties of chocolate are true, then I think I need some as well." In a few fluid motions Yukimura had managed to pick the remaining chocolate bits out of the bag of trail mix before handing it back to Akaya, who glared.

"If you want it _that bad_ then you'll go get up and grab another bag," Yukimura told him, attention focused on the movie they were watching as he ignored the pout. "Kami-sama knows we've got enough of the stuff."

Groaning and getting on his knees, Akaya went to get some more trail mix. Why Marui had decided that National Trail Mix Day required giving everyone vast amounts of it, he had no idea, but the older boy made over half of it of chocolate, so he couldn't care less.


	269. September Month Long Holidays

**[September Month Long Holidays]**

A/N: this chapter possibly completed. A few holidays here I didn't get to yet, because it's almost two AM and I have to be up before five-thirty. Schedule sucked today, blah blah... yeah. Anyway, enjoy these ones, thanks, sorry for my fail.

**//Classical Music Month//**

"Shhh." The sound was low, but Gakuto heard it clearly as he approached the taller boy.

"Wha-"

"Shhh," Oshitari repeated. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the door. "Just listen."

Gakuto wanted to protest, to say that that was stupid and that the first day back to school after break had been incredibly difficult so why on _earth_ did he have to stand here and listen – but he stood anyway.

What he heard almost blew him away.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, the beautiful sounds rushing past him. Though they were separated by door and wall, the rush of notes and melodies and harmonies – the pure _energy_ and _emotion_ – was enough to take his breath away. Gakuto couldn't even begin to imagine what the person playing felt like if his skin was tingling slightly simply from the sensation of listening.

"He's good, isn't he?" Ages later, Oshitari broke the silence. Gakuto looked up, questioning, before he understood.

"That was _Ohtori_?" Sure, he'd known the boy had musical talent, but that… that was phenomenal. Yes, the boy's self-esteem was somewhat low and he tended to downplay his achievements, but to manage to fool them all into thinking he was less than _half_ that…

"He's got the potential to go professional," Oshitari informed him, shouldering his bag and leading Gakuto away before Ohtori could come out and find out they had been listening. "He won't listen to any of it, of course, but sensei's been keeping him after 'because he's principle' which is just another way to say he's secretly recording him and then turning in the audition tapes to musical schools world-wide." Gakuto was in total awe now.

"Has he gotten into any?"

"No responses yet, but these things generally take a while," Oshitari told him, pushing open the doors to exit the school. "Still… it may be Classical Music Month, but there's no doubt in my mind our little Ohtori will receive some fabulous offers."

* * *

Youtube. StarKidPotter. AVPM. You'll get it.

**//Fall Hat Month//**

Echizen Ryoma was very cool. Oh yes, very cool indeed. Cool with a capital C and he knew it. He knew every last bit of it.

Somewhere along the lines of not-quite-being-a-boy-yet-definitely-not-being-a-man, Echizen had noticed that there were girls and guys. And while he was most certainly not going to identify which he preferred, he knew for a fact that he'd seen both genders stop and stare at him.

Because he was gorgeous, of course. Like Zefron, who became a Horcrux.

So the fact that jaws started dropping should obviously be attributed entirely to this fact. And not at all the odd multicolored hats covering his head. Because really, didn't everyone know it was Fall Hat Month?

* * *

**//National Blueberry Popsicle Month//**

"Bunta." Yukimura's tone was casual, flippant even. Marui gulped audibly.

"Yes?" he responded, hoping that Yukimura couldn't hear his voice shake. He had never been more thankful to be talking on the phone, that was for sure, but Yukimura omniscient anyway, so…

"You don't have to shake so much, I simply want to discuss some, ah… things with you." Marui looked around his room, startled, until Yukimura added, "and no, I am not in your house.

"Anyway," Yukimura continued, voice dripping with honey, "I'd like to kindly remind your younger brother what the policies revolving around he and my younger sister are. Should he choose to, ahem, disobey these again, I will see to it that-"

"I'll tell him. He won't disobey," Marui rushed out, color flooding from his face. From the other end of the phone, Yukimura's smile carried through, before the younger boy hung up.

"Akio. You. Are. SO. DEAD," Marui roared a few seconds after the phone call had ended. At that exact moment Akio had stepped into the foyer, and froze. Hearing the rage in his older brother's voice he tried his best to make it to the safety of his room before he was caught: his best wasn't good enough.

"_What - DID - you - DO?_" Marui shrieked. "Do you not realize that he can _kill you_?" Akio sighed, running a hand through his hair and fiddling with the bangs on the side.

"Nothing, really," he told Marui. "We were just eating popsicles."

"Eating popsicles?" Marui looked confused for a moment, not quite sure why this could upset Yukimura.

"Or… a popsicle," the younger boy muttered. Marui's face started darkening with anger, and Akio backed away slowly. "She was the one who offered, I swear!" Marui raised a hand, fist clenching and unclenching, and Akio could do nothing but take off sprinting through the house, Marui at his heels.

"I do not CARE if she offered or that it is National Blueberry Popsicle Month!" Marui shouted over himself pounding on Akio's door. "When Mura kills you I will NOT feel bad AT ALL."

* * *

**//National Courtesy Month//**

"I think the world is ending." The comment was nonchalant enough, but Jiroh picked up on the genuine worry underneath. He turned to look at the red-head, concerned.

"Why's that?" Gakuto shook his head slowly, in disbelief.

"I heard Shishido say 'please'." The tone in his voice clearly indicated that he had never heard the boy mutter a polite word in his life, unless forced to due so with much pain by Ohtori. Jiroh rolled his eyes.

"He's been trying his hardest to keep that a secret from you, actually," Jiroh informed his friend, whose eyes grew larger.

"Wait, what?"

"It's been over a year now, I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't notice," Jiroh continued, no really noticing that Gakuto was speaking. "Ever since he's started spending just about every waking moment with Ohtori-kun he's picked things up. 'Course it wasn't really this school year until it was really noticeable – he and Ohtori went on some huge trip back in March, apparently – but he utters pleases, thank yous, good mornings, good nights, and bless yous automatically now."

Gakuto looked confounded.

"Wh-- …wai-… huh?"

While Gakuto's brain proceeded to short circuit, Jiroh just rolled his eyes and laughed. He probably should have told his friend, but the only reason Shishido was doing it was because it was National Courtesy Month.

* * *

**//Self Improvement Month//**

"He's auditioning for these scholarships and everything," Niou told his boyfriend as they stopped to grab juice on their way home.

"Well it's certainly a step in the right direction for him," Yagyuu commented. There was a paused, before he continued. "What about you?"

Niou stopped walking, both curious and wary. "What do you mean?" Yagyuu's friendly disposition was gone, and in its place was one of both worry and care..

"It's a step in a positive direction for him. What about finding a step in a positive direction for you." It wasn't a suggestion or a question, but a statement: do it. Niou shrugged, pretending he had misheard the accent on the end of the sentence.

"I'm good," Niou commented lazily, as he started walking again. He clicked open his juice can, drinking deeply and hoping that the awkward topic would disperse quickly so that they could head home. It did not. ''This month, then," Yagyuu told him as they boarded the bus. "It's Self Improvement Month. Find one thing this month to change, and do it."

Niou looked at the crushed can in his lap to Yagyuu back to the can.

All right," he agreed with a nod of his head, "one thing."


	270. September First

**[September First]**

Because I want Hermione Granger - and a rocket ship!

**//Taco in a Bag Day//  
**

"That is, quite frankly, just about the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire life." Which was true. Yagyuu had seen a lot of food, in particular a lot of odd foods or bizarre foods, but this was the icing on the cake. Or, in this situation, the sour crème on the taco.

"It's a taco in a bag," Niou told him, picking out another Frito with his fingers. "You know – chips, meat, cheese, lettuce, and other taco-related things… in a bag."

"I still stick with my point: that cannot be good for you, either."

"It's the same as a regular taco, really," Niou told him, shrugging and picking out a few more pieces.

"Exactly." Niou just rolled his eyes at Yagyuu's one-word response, before holding the bag out to him.

"Here. Take one."

"I'd rather not, Masaharu." The look on Yagyuu's face indicated he was rather horrified, and that he couldn't stand the idea of eating something quite so "destructive" as he liked to think of it.

"Oh come _on_. It won't kill you within the next twenty years… probably." Knowing that Niou would continue bugging him for the rest of his time on earth if he didn't, Yagyuu took a chip. Then he took another. And a third. By four he was hooked, and h \e trying to figure out whether or not these were the most amazing thing he'd ever eaten or quite possibly the most disgusting.

For the day, at least, they were amazing: that was what Taco in a Bag Day was all about, anyway.


	271. September Second

**[September Second]**

**//National Beheading Day//  
**

"Well that, ah… certainly explains a lot," Yukimura said, trying hard not to laugh. Yagyuu kept a straight face, as he had done throughout the entire interaction with his team mates.

"Gimme those!" Akaya glared at Yagyuu, who was looking just a bit too smug.

"And why, Kirihara-kun, should I do that?"

"Cause you're my favorite senpai?" Akaya offered, though it wasn't true. This earned him a smack from both Yukimura and Marui, though the latter helped join him in begging Yagyuu for the pictures he held carefully in his hands.

"As flattering as that is – should I choose to believe it-" He glanced, amused, at Yukimura and Marui "-these images still belong to me." The younger boy glared, kicking the dirt, before using The Pout – he last resort. Unfortunately, years of dealing with The Pout – and being Yagyuu – meant that it had no real affect. Yukimura, however, did.

"I'll give you a thousand yen for one," Yukimura said, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "or there's no way I'm getting him in bed tonight." Yagyuu considered this, a slight smirk spreading over his face at what the captain had muttered, and stuck a hand out in a business-deal effort.

"Deal," he confirmed as Yukimura pulled out a crisp bill. The captain shook, and allowed Yagyuu to examine the money in the true nature of a business venture, before handing one of the many photographs over.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Yagyuu said, bowing professionally as he did up the briefcase no one had realized he'd been carrying. The three completely ignored the behavior, instead crowded around the photo.

"Yeah," Marui said, shaking his head slowly. "I really, really don't care if it's National Beheading Day or not…"

"Niou-senpai shouldn't have had so many dolls."

"Or a need to remove their limbs," Yukimura added with a sigh before pocketing the photo.


	272. September Third

**[September Third]**

Because something tells me Jiroh will totally be an architect when he grows up. And I do not know why.

**//Skyscraper Day//  
**

Akutagawa Jiroh rested his head on his palm, propping himself up on his elbow. He was in math, and his teacher seemed to think they were stuck back in junior high, because they were currently reviewing basic Geometry. As it was, he was incredibly bored: he knew all of this stuff, and three times over – it was one of the only things that managed to interest him, aside from tennis. But being forced to repeat learn was incredibly annoying.

Twirling his pencil between his fingers, he doodled carelessly on the page of his notebook ignoring the droning, nasal voice coming from the front of the room. A square, a rectangle, another one on the right, the left, on top, off to the side – simply a collection of rectangles.

It wasn't until Gakuto craned his neck, looking over Jiroh's shoulder, that he realized he'd actually _made_ something.

"Crap, man, you draw _insane_," Gakuto commented in awe, his voice not heard amidst the rest of the class, all who were talking despite the fact that the lesson was still going on. Jiroh looked down at it and shrugged.

"It's just boxes." Gakuto shook his head, reaching around and placing a hand on the paper.

"No, it's a building." He traced a few of the lines with his index finger until Jiroh saw it, eyes widening in surprise. "Look." He pointed to small swirls at the bottom of the image. "You even drew frickin' _trees_."

Before Jiroh could protest, Gakuto continued. "They're small, too. Really small. Which means your building is like… huge." Jiroh rolled his eyes, amazed with Gakuto's active imagination.

"If you're _that_ desperate to find something building-related on Skyscraper Day, I suggest you go down town," Jiroh told him, shaking his head with a smile and adding a few swirls to his now-building blueprint.


	273. September Fourth

**[September Fourth]**

'Scuse the fact that this is probably totally not culturally correct.

**//Newspaper Carrier Day//**

Kamio Akira glanced down at his watch, bobbing his head to the music blasting through ear buds. He nodded, grabbing a sack from the floor near the door, slipping on his shoes, and setting his watch.

With a click it was timing, and he was out the door.

Down the first street, around the corner, two houses, then another corner, and there was Kurosawa-san watering her plants, so he aimed carefully and made sure it landed on her porch, gave a small wave and dip of his head, and was off.

The next two blocks flew by, and he looped around a bit. A group of small children he recognized cleared out of his way, cheering for him as he sped by; there'd been a day where he'd opted for walking the route instead of sprinting (Tachibana-san would have killed him if he'd run on his ankle in that condition) and he'd filled them in on his race against time each day. They all – ages four through seven, though most on the younger end of the scale – had looked utterly thrilled by the prospect of him breaking a record. Granted, he didn't tell them it was simply his personal record – but it still counted, right?

Turning the last corner, he sprinted down the pavement as full pace, his once full bag empty. He reached the door of his house, skidding to a stop and clicking the stop button on his watch like his life depended on it.

"3:24," he muttered. Despite the fact that he was out of breath, he couldn't help but give a triumphant grin and fist pump. That was two seconds faster than yesterday, and he hadn't even gotten that much sleep last night.

Dropping his paper route things off instead, Kamio grabbed his school things and started jogging at a light pace towards the school. He was satisfied with how his route had gone that morning – not a paper out of place – and as it was Newspaper Carrier Day he could feel he was off to a good start.


	274. September Fifth

**[September Fifth]**

**//Be Late For Something Day//  
**

Kachiroh looked down at his watch and sighed. It was well past seven – nearly twenty minutes so – and tennis practice should have started ages ago.

So why was it, then, that he and the rest of the team were stuck outside the club room?

Oh, right. Because Echizen was had lost the second key almost as soon as he had been appointed captain and, not bothering to get a new one, he'd just taken Kachiroh's.

Of course, he had half a mind just to get on with practice himself and tell everyone to drop their stuff, but he knew Echizen would be in some sort of self-righteous "why did you start without me?" mood since it was Saturday, and Horio had already had all of the freshmen gathered around him as he told stories about the crazy senpai they had had back in their first year.

Sighing once more, Kachiroh just leaned against the outside wall of the clubroom. If Echizen was going to be late, at least Be Late For Something Day fell on a Saturday so the rest of them were still allowed to fall asleep.


	275. September Sixth

**[September Sixth]**

**//Fight Procrastination Day//  
**

"Homework," Yukimura said firmly, giving Akaya a slight glare. From his position on the floor next to Sprinkles, Akaya pouted.

"But it's only four in the afternoon!"

"True. But soon it will be five, and then six, and then seven, and then _midnight_ and you _still_ won't have finished your homework. And with tomorrow being Monday I'm going to have to _drag_ you out of bed." Akaya whined, protesting that he didn't normally need to be dragged out of bed and that all he had for homework was Geometry and English and a little bit of biology. Yukimura didn't budge, though. He slipped off the couch, wrapping one hand around Akaya's torso as he kissed him and using the other to grab the boy's bag.

"Here you go." Akaya whined, glaring as books were deposited in front of him and Yukimura got up and moved back to his own work place on the couch. "Do. Now."

Akaya rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, but pulled out his _Geometry for Enjoyment and Challenge_ book anyway; the faster he finished this, the faster he could get back to much more enjoyable other things.

Two hours later and all homework finished, an incredibly satisfied pair of boys was lying across Yukimura's bed, arms draped over each other.

"See? Told you you'd be glad to have finished," Yukimura told him, half-asleep as he twisted curls around his fingers. Akaya rolled his eyes playfully, though Yukimura couldn't see, and snuggled closer.

"'Spose so," he commented, reaching for a blanket to pull on top of them. "But 'm not doin' it again. You're just lucky it's Fight Procrastination Day."

* * *

For those of you forgot (Isortadidhaha) Mori's generally the reader. ;)

**//Read a Book Day//**

Uchimura Kyousuke had never really understood the point of reading. Sure, having the skill to read words was important as all get out – and he knew why he needed to know that, because without that signs and every day things would be incredibly difficult. But why anyone would want t sit down with a 1000+ page tome _for fun_ was completely past him. He never even finished the book she was supposed to read for class – if they were over 300 pages he didn't even bother to read more than a quarter of it instead getting the notes from Mori and reading cliffnote summaries.

So seeing him curled up in a chair in the library, cap off and glasses that he only ever wore when he thought no one was around on during Read a Book Day, was a treat Mori fully intended to take full advantage of. Blackmail photos and all.


	276. September Seventh

**[September Seventh]**

**//Neither Rain Nor Snow Day//  
**

"And she was _this_ tall and had _five_ eyes and twelve _tentacles_ and-"

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear." Niou clamped a hand over Akaya's mouth, cutting the boy's very intriguing story off. Akaya struggled, biting Niou's hand as best as possible, but the second he got free he managed to find another distraction.

"Mail truck!" Sprinkles, who was lying in his usual spot in the corner, sprung up, running to the window to watch with Akaya. Sure enough, through the sheets of rain a mail truck had clearly pulled up, and Akaya bolted for the door, using the excuse of getting mail as a reason to soak himself to the bone.

"Oh no you don't," Yukimura said, coming out of the kitchen. His voice froze Akaya in his tracks, and the younger boy turned around and pouted.

"But the mail-"

"Will be perfectly safe in the mailbox until the rain lets up," Yukimura told him, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the couch. Despite this, he still gave Akaya a stern look, and the boy reluctantly gave in and sulked back to the couch.

"`S'not fair," he muttered, flopping down and resting his head in Yukimura's lap. "Neither Rain Nor Snow Day is all about mail!"

"It is. Yet, as the name may suggest, it is also about neither rain nor snow – as in, perhaps," He gave a small wink, "you not going out in them."


	277. September Eighth

**[September Eighth]**

Warning right now: epic fluff of epic is epic. (And there actually was some timeline or something once where I mentioned how long it'd been since these two got together back in a February fic, I believe. I also believe that I was totally a year off on this. :P I don't know why, I just know. Haha. *shuts up*)

**//Pardon Day//**

"Pardon me for interupting," were the first words out of Yanagi Renji's mouth as he slid open the door to class 2C. "I was wondering if I could borrow Marui-kun for a moment – it's urgent." The math teacher eyed him suspiciously for a second, but let it go: Yanagi was one of his best students, after all. With a slight flick of the wrist he dismissed the tensai, and went back to his lesson.

"Hey, what's up?" Marui asked as soon as the door was closed, fidgeting slightly. Yanagi never skipped class (he was morally opposed or something) and so having him here, right now, was not the best sign.

Before Marui could begin questioning, however, a hand was running through his hair until it rested at the base of his neck, the second tracing his jaw before planting itself firmly on Marui's cheek. A look of confusion flashed across the shorter boy's face, but the moment Yanagi leaned in to kiss him he understood.

It was thrilling, exhilarating, _wonderful_ to know that you were right outside the door to your classroom in the _middle of class_ half-snogging your boyfriend. Sure, he was best friends with the famous Trickster, and he'd assisted in some pretty crazy shit over the years, but this… it was more than locking freshmen in cupboards or gluing all of the books to the ceiling during a lunch period…

This was raw. It was real. It was emotion and passion and _oh God, yes_ when he'd least expected it.

Pulling back, both faces flushed and lips slightly swollen, Yanagi's eyes half-open and Marui's hair tousled, Marui could only find one thing to say:

"Wow." He shifted slightly, trying to straighten his hair as best as possible as he glanced towards the door in hopes that the teacher hadn't heard them. "That was…

"Not bad, or anything," Marui clarified. "Just, perhaps… unexpected?" Yanagi gave a false apologetic half-smile. "Do we have an occasion to celebrate?"

"Two, actually," Yanagi stated matter-of-factly. "The first is to two wonderful years – and the fact that I hope there will be more ahead." Before the reminder of the fact that it had been exactly two years since they had gotten together could sink in, Yanagi had added with a small, mischievous smile, "and the fact that I needed an excuse to use a proper, well-to-do 'pardon me' on Pardon Day."


	278. September Ninth

**[September Ninth]**

**//Teddy Bear Day//  
**

Tezuka Kunimitsu felt a headache coming on the moment he stepped onto the courts for morning practice. He was more than ready to head straight back out of practice the second he saw Eiji. Sitting on the tennis court.

With Daigoro.

"I told him it was a bad idea," Oishi commented, coming up behind Tezuka. Tezuka sighed.

"Has Yamato-buchou noticed yet?" The look that crossed Oishi's face was oddly cynical.

"In fact, he has. He fully encourages it." As if on cue, Yamato came around the corner with a cardboard box overflowing with teddy bears.

"It's Teddy Bear Day, isn't it?" Tezuka said, color draining from his face.

"Yup."

"Ah." Both boys shuddered at the thought of last year, a day that had consisted around far too many stuffed bears jammed in just about every nook and cranny possible.

"I'd suggest we ditch but…"

"That would be incredibly irresponsible?" Tezuka finished with a sigh. Oishi nodded reluctantly.

"Perhaps," Tezuka suggested, "that we've both come down with a rare and very contagious illness?"

"That, or very severe dust mite allergies." The pair exchanged a brief look, before giving a single nod of confirmation and heading off in the direction of the school gates.

One day of make-up work was a small price to pay to save their sanity. Or what was left of it.


	279. September Tenth

**[September Tenth]**

**//Swap Ideas Day//  
**

"Perhaps if we-"

"No, you've already modified that variable twice-"

"But re-testing it might-"

"The conclusions determined that even if you changed the other variables nothing will happen," Yanagi Renji stated. Inui sighed, pushing his glasses up towards his forehead as he rubbed sleep and frustration out of his eyes. He flopped down in the chair next to the white board in his room ungraciously, not even bothering with the fact that the clock read nearly one in the morning.

"What if-" Before Inui could say anything else, Yanagi uncapped his marker and started writing furiously, crossing out things here and squishing in letters and numbers in cramped scrawl all over. Two minutes later, he pulled back, triumphant.

"Go it." Inui looked over the work, tweaked a few things, added a few lines to the design (simple supports, or it would fall down) and nodded in appreciation.

"It appears our second attempt at a body may be more successful then our first," Inui said, nodding. Yanagi stuck out a fist to the side, customary "nerd fist bump" (which was a widely acknowledged gesture of mutual success) needed.

"I do believe so," Yanagi said. "Swap Ideas Day does have its perks."

* * *

Vagueness is vague. This didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but I felt it was still important to post something. So sorry. Also: www(dot)who(dot)int(forwardslash)mental(underscore)health(fslash)prevention(fslash)suicide(fslash)wspd(unscore)2009(unscore)statement(dot)pdf

**//Suicide Prevention Day//**

"You didn't pick up your phone." It was a question within a statement, but Niou didn't plan on answering it. Instead he ignored the brunet, staring idly out the window and lazily twirling the spoon in his long-cold coffee. Yagyuu understood, but he did not leave: he sat down across from Niou, ordering his own coffee when the waitress came to help him. It was nearly half an hour before Yagyuu spoke again.

"You can't keep running away."

"`M not runnin' away," Niou commented, though still refusing to pay Yagyuu his full – or even half – attention.

"Yes you are."

"`M not."

"If you weren't then you'd be at home right now – either home, _hell_, you technically have _three_ you can choose from – instead of staring aimlessly out the window."

"Coffee." Niou flicked his spoon up, brown liquid flying everywhere, and not making his supposed love of coffee believable, because the cup was still nearly full and incredibly cold.

"Kosuke's practicing – he's got some audition coming up. Nee-san's at her friend's – Shi-something, I think – wedding. Not gonna bother with the Hirayamas at the moment," Niou said under his breath, voice soft and rushing. Yagyuu nodded, though he knew all of this.

"Come home with me then."

"What?" The head snapped over the shoulder.

"It's not like you've never spent time at my house. Why should it be different now?"

"I don't know, I just…"

"So come on." Yagyuu was completely serious.

"Your parents hate me."

"My parents don't _know_ you. And, quite frankly, my mother doesn't have a problem with you as long as you're sober." There was a mumble of something that sounded suspiciously like "not plannin' on stayin' sober tonight" from Niou, but Yagyuu let it pass, planting a few bills on the table and standing. He offered a hand out, and Niou reluctantly took it. As he stood, Yagyuu pulled him close into a kind of odd, half-hug and Niou went the funny shade of red that only happens when you know the other person is remembering something that happened that you are uncomfortable with. He didn't pull away right away though, and when Niou did contact wasn't broken completely, enough verification that things would be okay.

As they exited and headed toward Yagyuu's, the older boy knew that everything would be all right in the end, even if things got worse in the middle, and he knew that there was hope and love, and that as long as Yagyuu stuck with him, Niou would be okay, Suicide Prevention Day or no.


	280. September Eleventh

**[September Eleventh]**

Because if there is anyone here who honestly does this every day, I applaud you considerably.

**//Make Your Bed Day//  
**

"Seiichi, where the hell are my socks?" Akaya called, frantic.

"Did you check under the couch?" the older boy replied, one and pulling on his own socks and the other doing-up the buttons on his school shirt. Unfortunately for them, the alarm hadn't gone off that morning ("You two aren't up yet?" Shizuka had asked, incredulous, as she knocked on the door at quarter past eight.), and now both teens were scrambling to make it to school on time. And with a five minute walk (under two in a sprint, Yukimura pointed out once) and seven of their fifteen minutes on the clock used, they were cutting it close.

"I can only find one!" As Akaya said this, there was a thump – presumably caused by Akaya falling over while trying to put the single sock on – but Yukimura ignored it in favor of gathering all of the school books from the floor. He thrust what appeared to be Akaya's into the younger boy's bag (because if Akaya got extras, that would be all right, because Yukimura could manage; if Akaya was missing things, though, that meant a good week of detention and a lot of I-am-disappointed-in-you looks from his English teacher) and stood up, adding his tie to the ensemble of wrinkled clothing and kicking through the mess on the floor to figure out if he'd missed anything. Pleased that nothing stuck out he was running out of the room (nine minutes elapsed!) when he heard Akaya call yet again.

"Don't forget to make the bed!"

"Why, pray tell, would I do that when we are running _incredibly_ late?" Yukimura remarked, tossing the half-dressed boy an extra sock and tying Akaya's tie as the younger boy buttoned as fast as possible.

"Cause it's Make Your Bed Day," Akaya told him, finishing the last few buttons, slipping on his shoes, and shouldering his bag, Yukimura mirroring. The older boy just sighed as they stepped out, locking the door behind him and taking off in the direction of school.

"We'll make it later, 'kay?" he promised, neglecting to mention the fact that it would most likely be messed up directly after.


	281. September Twelfth

**[September Twelfth]**

**//National Video Game Day//  
**

"It's almost midnight. You're going to bed."

"But there's just one more level and-"

"You've been up for nearly forty hours. Bed."

"But-"

"No buts," Yukimura said, cutting him off. "Bunta and 'Haru left over three hours ago, so you can find a save spot and turn the TV off now."

"But-"

"_No._"

"One more level?" Akaya begged, turning the puppy eyes on at full force. Yukimura glanced over at the clock: 11:52.

"You have eight minutes." Akaya whooped, unpausing the game and shooting things. "But that's _it_," Yukimura added in a serious voice. "I'm powering it off after that manually, _without saving_, if you don't. Because as soon as the clock strikes midnight National Video Games Day is _over_."


	282. September Thirteenth

**[September Thirteenth]**

**//National Peanut Day//  
**

Marui Bunta cracked the spoon on the counter, effectively whapping Akaya's fingers and making a large, red welt.

"Not faaaair," the younger boy whined, drawing his hand back.

"Would you rather I let you break out in hives, vomit uncontrollably, and attempt to rush you to the ER as your throat swelled closed?" Marui asked, raising an eyebrow. Akaya froze for a second, then stuck his tongue out.

"Pecans?" he guessed.

"Peanuts."

"_Definitely_ not fair," was the mutter under the younger boy's breath. Marui shrugged.

"Hey, it's National Peanut Day. S'not _my_ fault you have the ability to develop hives at half of the foods in the world."

* * *

Because I deserve to be shot in the foot. I am sorry, world.

**//National Pet Memorial Day//**

'_Practice canceled, spread the word. Would appreciate response from all of you saying whether you're available around six. –Mura._' was the message that greeted all of the old Rikkai regulars as they turned their phone's on after school. Immediately, Yanagi text back, being the fastest of all of them.

'_What happened?_'

A few moments later, there was a ding of reply, and the group now forming around Yanagi read over his shoulder. _'Got a call in the middle of class today, as did Akaya. From my mother. Apparently the door was left open for a few seconds – Mittens got out. There was a car…'_

'_She…?'_

'_Bled to death on my kitchen floor. :/ Akaya can't even talk at the moment, and Shizuka's a wreck. Tell Bunta to text his brother.'_ This time the message had been out of view from the rest of the team, so the data man sighed and turned to his boyfriend.

"Phone Akio, and everybody else remove all animal-related paraphernalia on you. I'm afraid that National Pet Memorial Day has taken on a more personal meaning."

* * *

**//Superstition Day//**

Niou Masaharu was not superstitious. Quite the opposite, he enjoyed standing near black cats, spilling salt, crashing mirrors, and walking under ladders. Nothing bad ever happened to him when he'd done these either, just proof that they were stupid beliefs.

After all, that time he and Marui had "accidentally" run into the new supply of mirrors in the storage closets and broken them? Well, the pink-head had gotten some nasty glass shards embedded I his hand, and a nice detention and scolding from Yukimura, but Niou had been okay.

That time he'd spilled an entire salt shaker to watch Akaya freak out? Sure, the boy had somehow ended up misreading the menu and ordering something with peanuts, requiring an emergency trip to the hospital and a lot of grumbling from Yukimura, but Niou's factor had been overlooked.

The ladders he walked under when things were being painted at school? When the elaborate string traps to prank him failed, they only ever got the people who set them and the innocent freshmen, who deserved it anyway.

The black cats he'd hang out with? Hey, he fed them his leftovers, so they were content to do his bidding. And there was no better distraction than a cat.

So Niou had nothing to worry about on Superstition Day. Until Karma came around and managed to help him sprain his ankle, fail a math test, forget his lunch, get drenched in water, and have a lovely number of mosquito bites.


	283. September Fourteenth

**[September Fourteenth]**

**//National Cream Filled Doughnut Day//  
**

"Now watch _very _carefully," Marui Bunta instructed, picking up a pastry in one hand and a piping bag in the other. He placed the tip just above the hole and squeezed, white cream coming out. It squirted carefully in, filling the internal gap in the doughnut before puffing out in a perfect swirl. Marui placed the pastry on the tray next to him, and looked up.

"Got it?" Shimura Nori nodded, picking up her own bag of frosting in one hand and an unfilled doughnut in the other. She carefully positioned the tip of it, and squeezed.

The result was half a bag of doughnut filling splattering over her, Marui, and the doughnuts.

Grabbing a nearby rag, Marui sighed internally, a strained smile on his face as he started doing his best to clean up and attempt to salvage as many doughnuts as possible. Nori stood there, looking about to cry until Marui tossed her a cloth as well.

"Might as well clean up as best as possible. We've got enough left here that, if I fill them quick enough and we get them in the fryer quick enough, we'll make up for lost time." He stuck his arm out, fist closed, and she bumped it. He then picked up his piping bag, raising it in a mock-toast with the dough that Nori had just picked up.

"To National Cream Filled Doughnut Day!" he declared, before setting to work.


	284. September Fifteenth

**[September Fifteenth]**

(Because you know who you are, this is for you. The character, that is.)

**//Make a Hat Day//  
**

Sanada Genichiroh ran into the clubroom, sopping wet. His tennis bag was drenched, and he was fairly sure his books and schoolwork were damp, at the least. The only thing that was keeping him calm at the moment was the fact that the calligraphy he had been working on for the past few weeks for club was safely stored in the back of his tennis shoe cubby, so that he wouldn't end up bent during the day – or soaked in the pouring rain

At least, he thought they were safe.

Upon walking in, however, the horror that he came upon was nearly enough to make him break down right then and there.

"Hats!" Marui whooped, adding another piece of tape to the hat he was making – out of calligraphy. He placed it on his head, bickering with Akaya over who's was the best until Niou came and pulled both of them off and ran around. Jackal and Yagyuu seemed to be in some type of intense discussion or another off by themselves, but they were also folding and taping pieces of his art to see who could make the most artistic hat. Yanagi and Yukimura also seemed to be in on the fun, laughing about something or other and creating hats that seemed to defy all set laws of the universe.

They sat there like that until they realized Sanada looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

"Genichiroh?" Yukimura walked over on his knees, standing himself up next to his friend. Yanagi followed suit, waving a hand in front of the older boy's face. "Are you all right?"

"I – hu- cal- hats…" Yukimura considered this statement for a moment before pulling a hat off his own head and placing it on Sanada's.

"There you go!" Yukimura nodded to himself in satisfaction before going off to make more hats.

Sanada just stood there, utterly shocked despite the fact that it was Make a Hat Day.


	285. September Sixteenth

**[September Sixteenth]**

(As a side note: Happy Birthday to Tora... unless it's the seventeenth. You said "tomorrow" and I couldn't quite determine whether that meant sixteenth or seventeenth. If it's today, I apologize for my inability to include a certain captain and tensai... if it's tomorrow... well there's a holiday involving apple-based pastries, I believe. ;))

**//Collect Rocks Day//  
**

Sanada Genichiroh held his possessions to him tightly. After yesterday's incident he didn't want to run the risk of any of his things running into his supposed friends and teammates – that, he knew, would only end in yet another disaster. And this time it would probably be something more catastrophic, like the desecration of the Sanada Family Rock, one of his (and his family's) most prized possessions.

Then again, knowing his luck, it would probably end up ruined anyway. He would probably come back after practice to find it painted like a dog on one side with little hearts and piece signs on the other, a piece of cake, and a few not-so-lovely obscenities making commentary about the images.

So Sanada did was Sanada's do best.

He hid it. It is a little-known fact that Sanada's are particularly good finders (a trait that had helped him find lost teammates on numerous occasions) so the question of finding it later was not a problem, nor was the natural instinct of hiding it that accompanied this finding ability. This set his troubled mind at ease, at least on this subject, and allowed him to concentrate on the three hour practice.

Yet, just like always, when he came in at the end of practice the Trouble Trio (as he had taken to mentally calling Akaya, Marui, and Niou) had found his things and were viewing the Rock quite intensely.

"Yes?" he said in a stern voice, approaching them and standing behind them. All three turned towards him, the rock still held in Marui's hand.

"Why do you have a rock?" Akaya asked. Apparently he had been oblivious to the Rock's existence all of this time, a fact that Sanada had thanked Kami-sama for repeatedly. Now, however, the secret was out.

"I'm uh… collecting them?" he said lamely, hoping the excuse would discourage Akaya from looking for it again. The younger boy stared down at it thoughtfully, then nodded in approval.

"Happy Collect Rocks Day then, fukubuchou," he said before heading off to change, with Marui and Niou trailing behind.

* * *

**//National Play-Doh Day//**

"Whoa." Sengoku Kiyosumi took a step backwards as he opened the door of the Muromachi residence, the odor of wet flour nearly overpowering him.

"Come in but watch your step!" he heard his friend call, and carefully Sengoku did so. He stuck his head through the door way, body following suit as he looked around for Muromachi and Taichi.

The abundance of buildings, however, made it incredibly hard to find them.

Or, rather, buildings, animals, trains, people, stars, moons, other planets, and all of the accessories to go with them.

"What _exactly_ are you doing?" Sengoku asked in a random direction, not sure where either boy was. "And _why_ am I still friends with you?"

"Because you want to come over and help us build a world out of Play-Doh?" Muromachi suggested, popping up behind him. Sengoku spun around.

"So _that's_ what they're calling it nowadays?" He snorted. Muromachi shrugged as Taichi appeared, crawling out from underneath a table to the side of them.

"Are you saying you… kinda… don't want to join?" the younger Muromachi asked, feigning hurt, a manipulating skill Sengoku hadn't realized Taichi actually possessed. The red-head sighed, running a hand through is hair. He glanced around the living room and kitchenette of the Muromachi residence, before sighing and conceding defeat.

"I'll make things," he said, grabbing a ball of mixed pink and blue (because nobody could ever keep the colors separate) and beginning to mold a house. Both brothers nodded in approval before heading back to their tasks.

Three hours later (and with none of the studying that Sengoku had meant to get done when we had headed over accomplished) the Muromachi apartment now contained the entire world shortened into pieces.

"Good job… kinda…" Taichi said, admiring their work and snapping pictures as he went.

"Good work indeed," Touji agreed, wiping Play-Doh off of his glasses for the umpteenth time. The two siblings shared a super-secret-brotherly-high-five-handshake (because they were just that cool) and Sengoku just stood in the middle of the room, careful not to break or squish anything. (He was currently standing a bit too close for comfort to what had become all of Europe and parts of Asia – something that had taken ages, seeing as it was the first thing the brother's had started and the last thing all three of them had finished.)

In that moment, as he surveyed their work, Sengoku realized that while they may have had some crazy ideas, they were oddly good – and that celebrating National Play-Doh Day was nothing to be ashamed of.


	286. September Seventeenth

**[September Seventeenth]**

Because I haven't said thanks in a while (I don't believe...) so I would like to thank everyone reading and reviewing for sticking with me! It shocked me this morning when I actually _realized_ (not noticed) that this fic is nearly 160,000 words and now has over 1500 reviews. You people keep me going, and I have to say that I do look forward to writing these holidays, however much extra work and stress they may add and however much sleep they may take away from me. So, everyone, thanks.

**//Apple Dumpling Day//  
**

"It is not apple picking season yet," Tezuka said with a straight face, trying not to let the shock of just how perfect the apples sitting on the counter in front of him were. Fuji gave a knowing smile.

"Not for most of the world. When you know Inui, however…"

"Genetically modified apples?" Tezuka asked, wary. Fuji shook his head.

"No; the environment they were grown in was simply enhanced so that the progression of their growth would increase." Tezuka took this to mean that the apples weren't _that _different than normal apples, though he continued to eye the warily, just in case.

"I promise they're not mutations," Fuji said, eyebrows quirked in amusement as he watched the older boy. "I've been checking up on them weekly since I first planted them; Inui simply wanted to measure the affects of his new indoor greenhouse technology." This sounded much more reasonable to Tezuka, and while he couldn't be positive that Inui hadn't messed with them, they looked and smelled like normal apples, so… no harm done, right?

"Right," Fuji said, and Tezuka chose to ignore the fact that he was positive he had not spoken his thoughts aloud. "So…" Fuji set bowls, trays, spoons, forks, butter, flour, and a whole mess of other ingredients on the counter, before handing Tezuka a knife. "Think you can handle chopping them up?"

This time Tezuka quirked an eyebrow, amused, and simply nodded and set to work. Sure, he cut himself a few times (coordination on the tennis court did not seem to apply to skills in the kitchen) but a few band-aids here and there (not to mention the kiss or two… or three… or more he would get from Fuji to "help him feel better") were worth fresh-baked apple dumplings on Apple Dumpling Day.


	287. September Eighteenth

**[September Eighteenth]**

**//National Cheeseburger Day//  
**

"Two."

"Three."

"_Four_."

Echizen's eyes narrowed and he hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying, "Five."

"Six," Momo replied coolly, looking at the frantic girl behind the counter to confirm is order – and Echizen's, before the brat could up the number of burgers he was buying.

"I'm going to beat you, you know," Momo said, smirk in place as a confident air surrounded. He may not have been able to win an entire tennis match against the younger boy, but he could definitely out-eat him. Echizen rolled his eyes.

"You _wish_, Momo-senpai." Echizen unwrapped his first burger. "You _wish_."

Momo just gave an all-knowing smile, preparing his own, and adding under his breath, "you won't beat me, no, you won't. Especially not on National Cheeseburger Day" before digging in.


	288. Septembree Nineteenth

**[Septembree Nineteenth]**

I apologize fer th' lameness o' this fic. Please excuse this on th' fact that Akaya an' Mura be fightin'. An' visit last voyage's "Talk Like a Pirate Day." Thank ye, an' enjoy th' rest o' yer day at Sea World. (An' if ye'd like more infermation on th' subjec' of their fight, be headin' over to me livejournal, ye should.)

**//(International) Talk Like a Pirate Day//  
**

"I can't find `t," Akaya called as he searched through boxes, frantic.

"Did ye check th' box in th' aft o' th' closet?" Yukimura called from his/the'r room. Akaya nodded, tho Yukimura couldn't be seein' 't.

"Aye. Twice." Yukimura groaned after hearin' th' comment; here they be, on (International) Talk Like a Pirate Day, an' they couldn't e'en find proper eye patches.

"I'll check Shizuka's room," Yukimura told Akaya. "If they're nay thar we'll grab some spaghetti an' then go ou' an' buy a new pair."

"RAmen, t' that," Akaya muttered, standin' up an' brushin' th' dust off o' hisself. They needed new on's an'way.

* * *

For Minatoya-kun, see August second.

**//National Butterscotch Pudding Day//**

Despite the fact that he was eleven, he was surprisingly small for his age, passing for nine at the most. His feet hung a good few inches off of the floor from where he was sitting, and the fact that he was staring contemplatively into his pudding cup only added to the effect.

"Is something the matter?" Yanagi finally asked. Marui Kenji shrugged from his seat next to him, still focusing intently on his pudding cup. Of course, the answer to the question was obviously yes: if it hadn't been, Bunta wouldn't have gone to such drastic measures as to ask _Yanagi_ to talk to him. And while he didn't know what, which made Yanagi could only assume it had to be some odd personal issue that Bunta couldn't handle due to the complexity of the emotional level mixed with the intelligence level.

"Kenji?" he asked softly. The younger boy still fiddled with his pudding. Yanagi sighed internally; he never had been good with children. "Would you like to play a match of chess?" Perhaps distracting the younger boy would help. Kenji's head shot up, though there was a moment of hesitation before he nodded, setting down his pudding and following Yanagi.

Half an hour later, and with a match so close they had decided just to call it a draw, both boys were sitting at the kitchen table. (Marui was off dealing with something or other that had to do with Akaya, and Yanagi could only assume Akio was at the Yukimura residence.)

"Would you like to share what was wrong earlier?" he asked, hopeful. Kenji froze for a second, shaking his head in a vehement 'no' before slowly contending and giving in.

"I… it's… he…" Words failed the fifth grader, and he screwed up his face for a moment before relaxing and trying again. This time, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Minatoya-kun doesn't like me anymore." The hurt evident in Kenji's voice was almost tangible, and Yanagi understood why; from what Bunta had told him, Minatoya had been Kenji's first friend in ages.

"Why is that?"

"He… he's says I'm boring and annoying and a 'teacher's pet'." Kenji cringed as he said the last bit, and though it was barely audible Yanagi could hear the bit of shame mixed in. "And we 'don't have any interests in common' and I'm too… I'm too 'weird'." The younger boy dropped his head again, once more gazing intently into his pudding.

The look on Kenji's face throughout the entire ordeal had been one of the most heartbreaking Yanagi could remember, if only because he had been in the same position and knew how much it hurt. Acting on what was quite possibly the only brotherly I instinct he had, he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"He doesn't realize what he's missing, then," Yanagi told him fondly. He picked up his own pudding cup, respectively, and raised it for a toast. "To National Butterscotch Pudding Day, and to new beginnings."

Kenji toasted eagerly.


	289. September Twentieth

**[September Twentieth]**

First, I don't know if this actual argument between the two of them will ever hit the actual fic (or site) so if you're interested check my LJ. Second post is where it starts. (And yes, I am pissed at Mura right now.) Second, since I'm a fail but was pretty positive I at least sent out the notices, if you got review markers 1313 or 1337 drop me a line. Thanks. :]

**//Punch Day//  
**

"I swear to fucking God I am going to punch. Him. In. The. Face." Akaya rammed his hand into a pillow, hitting the bed beneath it and the wooden headboard behind it with enough force to bruise.

"Whoa, kid, calm down." Marui took the boy by the shoulders, pulling him back so that they were facing. "What _exactly_ happened?" Akaya, however, wouldn't answer. He simply shook his head, and continued beating the pillow in his lap quite vigorously.

"N-nothing," the younger boy finally said with another, sadder, shake of his head. Marui wanted to question, but before he could the freshman gave a dejected sigh and a bitter snort.

"Seiichi just said shit and while he doesn't _mean_ it… it's just… urgh!" The pillow was tossed across the room in anguish, bouncing off of the wall rather violently. "I just want to _punch him_ or something." Marui scooted closer to the boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, Punch Day though it may be, I would not recommend that," he said, hoping the tone in his voice would help cheer up his kouhai; the smile it procured showed his strategy had worked. "I would, however, recommend some fruit punch. You up for that?"

Akaya just rolled his eyes playful, but nodded nonetheless, and Marui chose not to mention that it would probably help avoid dehydration from all the crying the boy'd been doing.


	290. September Twenty First

**[September Twenty-first]**

**//Miniature Golf Day//  
**

"I disagree." The glint of Yagyuu's glasses as he adjusted them was all that needed to be said. Yet, Niou continued.

"You've got a ball and a club or whatever." The Trickster motioned in front of him. "You have green stuff. You have holes. As such, it is _golf_."

"_Miniature_ golf," Yagyuu repeated. "Everything has been shrunk down so far that it cannot even be _considered_ true golf." The conviction he spoke with earned him more than a few confused glances from passing children and other groups of teenagers, though a few fathers nearby nodded in agreement and gave polite applause when it was due.

Niou just rolled his eyes and placed his blue golf ball down. After hitting it, watching it roll down the fountain and into the hole seamlessly, he added – much to Yagyuu's chagrin - "You're just jealous 'cause I'm kickin' your ass on Miniature Golf Day."

The next five hole-in-ones from Yagyuu proved him very wrong indeed.


	291. September Twenty Second

**[September Twenty-second**]

Parce que... _On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux_.

**//Elephant Appreciation Day//**

"It's a boa constrictor digesting an elephant."

"Well yes, we can see _that_ Captain Obvious." Uchimura rolled his eyes. "The question is, _why_?"

"Boa constrictors need to eat," Kamio answered immediately, a nod from Shinji following suit.

"Indeed. If they did not eat they would not gain energy from food. As such they would not be able to perform every day bodily functions. Their hearts would stop beating and…" The three just tuned him out as they continued their discussion.

"Yes, but the point stands: why the poor elephant?" Mori posed. Kamio shrugged.

"They're easily available?"

"Nah, aren't they endangered?"

"They are, due to humans hunting them for their tusks. As such, a boa constrictor should have more consideration for nature and choose a different prey. Field mice will always be in abundance," Mori finished, nodding once to emphasis his point. Kamio and Uchimura thought this over for a moment, but before either could respond it was Shinji's closing ramble that caught their attention.

"…So really, boa constrictors should take some time off from consuming elephants, at least on Elephant Appreciation Day."

With this conclusion, and nothing more to say, the four walked off, leaving a very disturbed Tachibana Kippei in the background.


	292. September Twenty Third

**[September Twenty-third]**

Fight equals over... I think. For those of you (one?) following it. Also, sorry for all the Rikkai!spam recently. I go in shifts if you haven't noticed... (Oh, and see note at end.)

**//Checkers Day// --and-- //Dogs in Politics Day//  
**

"So you… bought the kid another dog?" Niou raised an eyebrow, sighing. Yukimura shrugged, not moving from his position on the couch next to Niou.

"There's just been a lot going on recently, you know?" Yukimura said. Niou just gave a slight nod of the head, because while he didn't know the entire story on both ends he and the rest of the team had heard more than enough to last them a while. "And I figured… along amending other things, with Mittens gone…" The younger boy trailed off. Niou pretended to ignore the awkward nature as he focused his attention on Marui and Akaya, who were playing with the new toy – erm, animal.

"I still say you name it after a food," Marui argued, petting the small yellow animal. Akaya rolled his eyes.

"I already _have_ a dog named after a food, senpai," he said, exasperated. Marui shrugged.

"Exactly. Another one could never hurt." Akaya just shook his head, craning his neck backwards to view the pair on the couch.

"D'you two have any ideas?" he asked. Yukimura just gave the apologetic look he had earlier when he hadn't been able to find one, while Niou suggested a few names that were most definitely NSFW (and being safe for work was important) and earned him a new smack to the head. The freshman sighed, shaking his head once more before turning back to examine his new dog.

"Renji says to name it Checkers," Marui informed him, pressing buttons on his phone as fast as his non-texting-abilities would allow.

"Ask him why." Marui swore, having hit send a second beforehand and not wanting to go through the painstaking process of writing out another message, so Akaya did him the favor of snatching the phone and typing for him.

"Blah, boring," Akaya said, skimming the second of the text messages received back.

"What's Renji say?" The blue-haired boy looked up from the book he had re-opened, curious.

"He's says I 'need to improve my spelling'" – Akaya made a face, while the other three occupants could only respond with "you do" – "and that apparently there was some dog named Checkers before or whatever and it's Checkers Day and Dogs in Politics Day for that reason. He also says-" The younger boy was cut off by the 'ding' of Marui's message tone. Opening the new text, Akaya began skimming, only to be cut off again. And again. And again. From across the room Yukimura's phone began vibrating as well, and Akaya's followed suit, Niou's joining the group long after.

Because apparently, when you could text as fast as Yanagi, and had a research fetish to match, you felt the need to send the entire history of the holidays.

To everyone in your contacts.

* * *

End note: I had planned on doing two separate fics for these holidays, but they're quite literally directly related, and as such (plusthefactit'spastoneinthemorningandI'vebeenupsincefiveandIhavetogetupatfiveagainsoon) I wrote one. For the back story (not as long as Renji's I swear): during the 1952 US presidential election Nixon was running for vice with Eisenhower when a scandal revolving around receiving about 18k in illegal funds popped up. Nixon took it to the people, made some speech or another to assure the people that it wasn't used for personal reasons, and then stated somewhere that his daughter had received a dog. (First person to name said dog gets a dedication.)

Ah, well that was a tad bit odd... I'll be shushing now. Drop a review on your way out. ;)


	293. September Twenty Fourth

**[September Twenty-fourth]**

Dedicated to the loverly Kuroi Kuu, for even though the name was Epic Obvious you _were_ the first one. (Also, sorry for shortness/badness of this chapter. Meh. 25 tomorrow!!)

**//Cherries Jubilee Day//  
**

"There you go." Marui carefully placed his hand over hers, making sure to keep the end of the spoon firmly in his grasp without her realizing. She turned it the wrong way, but he gently guided her in the right direction. He adjusted the heat of the flame when she put it too high. He'd even gone as far as scraping the original mix she'd made (without her knowing, as she was out helping customers) and re-measuring all of the ingredients and getting the proper proportions.

So how on earth Shimura Nori had still managed to screw up their joint effort in making cherries jubilee for Cherries Jubilee Day, Marui Bunta was absolutely clueless.

But it was a good thing they'd messed up earlier on: actually _getting_ to the flambé part – now _that_ would have been a nightmare.


	294. September Twenty Fifth

**[September Twenty-fifth]**

Consider this Akaya's birthday fic because, surprisingly, he did not seem to want one. Then again, with a bag full of manga and a new puppy (and a resolved fight), I suppose he doesn't have much more to ask for... *coughexceptcontinuedbirthdayandmake-upsexbutthat'snotEDAH-appropriate* Also, on a side note, the 25th (ignore the fail site time of 24) technically marks the three-year of me entering writing in this fandom... :O Just a fun fact for ya.

**//National Comic Book Day//  
**

Kirihara Akaya awoke the morning of the twenty fifth completely exhausted. He wasn't sure why, as he had gotten a reasonable amount of sleep the day before, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he was had spent the night in his "own" bed instead of at the Yukimura household. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side and looked around with half-closed lids for something to wear for the day when he noticed a note taped to his desk. Getting up he stumbled across the room to see it said "here is number one; your journey begins now." with the first volume of manga of a series he'd been wanting for ages now. Flipping it over, he found a note that read: "come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot speak above the ground."

Throwing on some clothes, Akaya continued his search.

Twenty minutes later found himself at school early (he had no idea who the idiot who decided to do court construction right now was, but the lack of practice had also put him in a bad mood recently) and looking around. Looking at the second note again, something clicked and he headed quickly towards the library.

Pulling aside a copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ volume two (wrapped in unique "DO NOT REMOVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES" wrapping paper that Akaya could only take to mean it had been placed there several days prior) was removed, complete with another note. This one read: "There is no pl**a**ce like home. **U**nfortunately you just arrive**d** here, com**i**ng from **t**here. S**o** I **r**ecommend that, **i**n case yo**u** were considering, you do not return as it **m**ay prove detrimental."

Following the bolded characters, Akaya pocketed the note and headed for his next destination.

This clue led him to the auditorium, where he found his next prize and clue. From there he was sent to his own shoe locker, his biology room, the tennis club room, the roof, the cafeteria, his math room, the language office (where he got an odd look from the French teacher, though Yoshida-sensei had waved), and finally back to his own shoe locker. Despite the fact that he had been there when he'd arrived at school, there was now unmistakably another comic – or two, it appeared – stashed in there.

And one very amused Yukimura standing next to it.

"According to Renji's projected time schedule, you're ahead. Have you gotten better at deciphering clues or have I gotten worse at writing them?" he asked. Akaya smirked, smug.

"You've just gotten worst at writing them. I mean, _really_, the one with the question about farmers and volcanoes was so obvious a pre-schooler could have figured it out."

"Is that so?" An amused smile played across Yukimura's eyes. "In that case, I'll have to get Renji and 'Haru to help me write questions next time. But hey – when they turn into things about quantum physics and dying animals, just remember you asked for it."

"Oh whatever." The now-sixteen-year-old rolled his eyes. "I won. Ice cream later?"

"You just got thirteen new volumes of manga."

"Which is three shy of sixteen," Akaya remind him. Yukimura laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You just want ice cream."

"Indeed I do. Is there a problem with that?"

"Just remind me later, okay?" Akaya cheered and Yukimura laughed. "In any case, National Comic Book Day or no-" He glanced at his watch "-and ice cream or no, I do believe it is time for class."

Akaya just scurried off to go read during class.


	295. September Twenty Sixth

**[September Twenty-sixth]**

See March eleventh for the first one of these, I believe.

**//Johnny Appleseed Day//** ...take two?

"You celebrated this one already," Niou stated blankly. Akaya stuck his tongue out.

"So what?"

"So why the _hell_ do you need to celebrate it _twice_? You don't even _like_ apples." Akaya just continued to make faces, causing Yagyuu to make quite a few comments about how "he was sixteen now which meant he was going to have to taken on more responsibilities and being mature around Niou's antics was one of these" and Niou to make faces back.

"But I _need_ something to celebrate," Akaya stressed. "And 'sides, last time I spent like… half the day trying to figure out who the heck Johnny Appleseed even _was_. Now I _know_ and can celebrate accordingly." Niou considered this for a moment, then stuck out his hand.

"If you can bring me back some of that crazy good pie from across town I don't care whether the hell you celebrate Johnny Appleseed Day on both it's creator's birth and death date or not." Akaya stuck his hand out, shaking on it.

"You've got yourself a deal, senpai."

Only after the boy had headed off did Niou add: "And be back in under an hour, or else I'm borrowing Checkers!"


	296. September Twenty Seventh

**[September Twenty-seventh]**

**//Crush a Can Day//**

Echizen Ryoma was not immature: in fact, it was quite the opposite. He was one of the worlds greatest tennis prodigies (though he had politely declined going professional full-time on several occasions for a number of reasons) and compared to a lot of his senpai he was definitely more mature – he had been even two years ago.

So he was definitely not stepping on cans just for the fun of watching them crush. That would be completely pointless.

"Echizen-buchou, why're you crushing that can?" a freshman in the new freshman trio asked. Echizen looked up, keeping a straight face in place.

"It's spying on us and reporting news back to Rikkai Dai and Hyotei Gakuen," he told the freshman seriously. The student looked at him, confused, and one of his friends spoke up.

"But it's just… a… can."

"No," Echizen told him matter-of-factly, "it's a very high-tech piece of metal that has, at the molecular level, been convinced by both of these schools – and possibly other ones, it has yet to inform me – to gather information on our new techniques this year. Had I not captured it-" He motioned to his foot, which was securely over the can "-disastrous consequences may have occurred." Echizen looked at them fiercely, then nodded stiffly once for good measure and walked off.

No, he may not have been immature, but some of the old Seigaku Crazy had _definitely_ washed off on him, and was now choosing to manifest itself on Crush a Can Day.


	297. September Twenty Eighth

**[September Twenty-eighth]**

Yes, this conversation occurred in chemistry almost word-for-word. And yes, she was completely serious. The girl who said it was highly amusing, I'll give her that.

**//Ask a Stupid Question Day//**

"So, you know how the higher up you get the less air there is and the harder it is to breathe?" Kikumaru Eiji asked, face scrunched in concentration.

"Yes," Inui said, nodding and not looking up from his notebook. "What about it?"

"Is that 'cause there's… less plants?" The serious question in the boy's voice made it hard for Inui not to laugh.

"No; it's actually because this thing-" He waved a hand around him "-called gravity pulls the particles down closer to the surface of the Earth."

"Yeah, right, but like…" Eiji pondered this for a moment before his face lit up. "If I was to take a bunch of plants and hike up Mount Fuji would there be more oxygen?"

"Theoretically there would be, but the amount of plants you would need to honestly make an impact would be impossible to transport with you," Inui informed.

"Well, _yes_, but you still _could do it_, right?"

"Yes, I suppo-"

"Cool! Thanks Inui!" Eiji responded before rushing off. Inui shook his head slightly, sighing and pretending that he hadn't just held such an obscure, pointless conversation.

After all, it _was_ Ask a Stupid Question Day. He would let it slide.


	298. September Twenty Ninth

**[September Twenty-ninth]**

Because today was one of those days lacking a holiday that made a lot of sense. As such, it is Telly's birthday. Who is Telly? A purple monster on Sesame Street, originally known for being addicted to the television, until producers thought this could have a negative impact on viewers and, in the eleventh season, changed his character so that his main trait is that he is incredibly paranoid. He also enjoys triangles, presumably musical as well as geometrical. I do not know if Telly enjoys long walks on the beach, but one can assume not. Mori, however, does like long walks on the beach and if he can get his head out of that damn book for a minute he'd realize that the girl who sits next to him has been trying desperately to catch his eye for the past half a year. *sighs and shuts up*

**//Telly's Birthday//  
**

"I still don't understand the reasoning behind it," Kamio said, shrugging. "I mean, if Cookie Monster eats televisions, does that really mean that children are going to try and eat televisions?"

"Yes, but eating a television and watching it are two completely different things," Mori argued, not setting his book down. "Even small children generally recognize that it is impossible to eat a television set. However, watching it to the point of coma _is_ possible, as many of them were already involved in such a thing."

"Mori, you're lame," Uchimura stated simply, rolling his eyes. "Personally, if your kid is dumb enough to do exactly what a Sesame Street character does then they shouldn't be watching TV. The fact that they changed a freakin' character is just _dumb_!"

"They did the exact same thing with the Cookie Monster, and you're not complaining," Mori pointed out between his discovery that the wolf was really a spirit messenger (something he'd predicted thirty pages earlier) and that it was being controlled by the main character's mother (something he'd been wrong about: he thought it was the father).

"Well… yeah. But… well, that was stupid too!" Kamio declared, throwing his arms in the air. Mori pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, bookmarking his page before closing the novel.

"If you're really going to spend a fictional Sesame Street character's birthday arguing over whether or not their character should have changed, please enjoy." He set his book in his bag, grabbing his racket. "I do believe, however, that we have practice and Tachibana-san may not be so keen to find either of you in here verbally sparing over whether or not Telly should have undergone a change in character, today being Telly's Birthday or not."


	299. September Thirtieth

**[September Thirtieth]**

Because Atobe will do his beauty routine anywhere, and it's been a whole nine months! WOW!! I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again: thank you all so much for the constant support, whether you're just reading or reading and reviewing! It really does make my day brighter, and I hope this fic makes yours as well. :]

**//Mud Pack Day//  
**

"Aaaah!" Gakuto came sprinting out of the clubroom, hands held firmly over his eyes.

"What?" Oshitari turned around, amused at the sheer look of horror etched into his partner's face.

"Atobe – he – it-" The boy couldn't get a coherent sentence out; luckily, he didn't need to.

"My eyes!" came the distinctive voice of Shishido Ryou from the clubroom. "Atobe what the _hell_ is on your face?!"

"Ore-sama would appreciate if you mortals learned some _class_. It is a disgrace that you all appear so uneducated – in fact, you should be _thanking_ Ore-sama for exposing you to one of the joys of life." Atobe's ravings went on like this for another few minutes before Ohtori and Hiyoshi emerged, the latter rolling his eyes and the former clearly trying not to burst into a fit of inappropriate laughter.

"Facial mask?" Oshitari asked knowingly. Hiyoshi nodded with another roll of his eyes as Ohtori snorted in a failed attempt to hold back his laughter.

"Eh, well it _is_ Mud Pack Day," Oshitari said with another shrug. "And Lord knows he was overdue."


	300. October Month Long Holidays

**[October Month Long Holidays]**

**//Computer Learning Month//  
**

"No," Marui Bunta stated firmly. "Absolutely not."

"But-"

"_No_." Marui sighed. "I have already _tried_ this before and we have already come to the conclusion that computers _hate me_."

"Perhaps if you were a bit nicer to her-" Yanagi tried.

"_Her_?"

"Laura Audrey?" he offered weakly. Marui sighed and shook his head.

"So not only is your computer female, it – _she_ – is a very temperamental female who is jealous of me. Great to know." Marui turned away from both the computer and Yanagi, making for the door; before he could leave, however, Yanagi grabbed his hand.

"Just… try one more time?" he pleaded softly. Marui studied him for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. If Yanagi's face was going to light up at a chance to teach Marui about something he loved, Marui would let him try; after all, that was what Computer Learning Month was for, right?

* * *

**//Adopt a Shelter Dog Month//**

"Explain to me again where Kaidoh is?" Oishi asked, sighing slightly. The freshman in question was usually so punctual and perfect – especially now that a few years had passed and he'd learned to control his temper better, as had Momoshiro – that nowadays Oishi rarely had to fuss over him. So the spontaneous ditch from practice this afternoon was both puzzling to Oishi and starting to give him a headache. Momo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He found out there was a special, erm, occasion at his favorite, erm… place," Momo said, words failing him. Oishi sighed yet again, pressing for more information a second time.

"It's Adopt a Shelter Dog Month!" Momoshiro confessed, hoping Kaidoh wouldn't kill him for revealing to Oishi where he spent just about all of his free time. "So he'll be gone most afternoons for the rest of October."

* * *

**//Cookie Month//**

"_How_ much did you say you've made?" Marui asked, incredulous. The girl giggled.

"Enough to put me through most universities twice," Nori informed.

"From cookies?"

"And a few odd jobs here and there, yeah."

"Hot damn. Where do you even find people to buy these things?"

"Neighborhood areas, really. I used to go door-to-door before this Spring when I got a job here." She motioned to the kitchen they were currently standing in. "Plus Yamazaki-san gives me a portion of whatever is spent on them each month at the bakery too, since the original recipe for them came from me."

"So _basically_ I could fudge a few of my best cake recipes and sell them out for a couple million yen?" Marui asked, still amazed. Nori nodded.

"I s'pose so. Though you'd probably have more month making cookies since it's Cookie Month."

* * *

**//International Drum Month//**

"You're taking up percussion now too?" Oshitari's voice floated across the empty music room; Ohtori spun around, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ah, no Oshitari-senpai," he muttered, not meeting the older boy's eyes.

"You seem to have taken an awfully close interest in the school's selection of percussion instruments to not be interested in taking one up," Oshitari commented. Ohtori fidgeted.

"The new set of clavinet and clavichord are very nice," Ohtori informed him with a nervous smile. Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? You seemed to be favoring the new twin set of snares." Ohtori's face deepened, now Shishido-esque in color. "Looking to try and find something Shishido could actually comprehend musically besides the harmonica?" Though Ohtori did not reply, the not Gakuto-esque red he was turning only confirmed Oshitari's point. The tensai just shrugged, giving a mild smile as he turned his back and headed for the door.

"It is International Drum Month," Oshitari said, a slight twinkle in his eye and one hand on the door knob. "I suppose trying to civilize him couldn't hurt."

* * *

This one goes out to Missy-senpai, though she'll never read it. Because for a senior in high school, she is going to fail on her own. :P (She not only has no idea where her needles are normally, she couldn't practice today at swimming because she didn't have her insulin applicator thing. Since she lost it on her floor.)

**//National Diabetes Month//**

"One day, you are going to die from all of that sugar," Jackal told Marui very seriously. The tensai rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious," his doubles partner continued. "Your blood sugar levels are just going to stay elevated enough that they shoot something or other in your body and you'll end up with diabetes. And then, being you, you'll misplace all of your needles and your insulin and then you'll go to tennis practice and either a) Yukimura will kill you since you can't practice or b) you'll be too afraid of a that you'll practice anyway and then you'll die," Jackal finished, in one of the longest blocks of text Marui remembered him saying in ages.

"Um… right. Just 'cause it's National Diabetes Month doesn't mean it's gonna happen 'round here," Marui said, shrugging off Jackal's warning as he opened a new pack of gum.

* * *

Here comes a serious moment: I know most of you are pretty much my age or younger, but if given the opportunity do support this cause, including the National Youth Violence Prevention Resource Center, even if it's just by informing people. Over 186,000 cases of battered children and women are reported a year, and I'm assuming from the place I pulled that stat that that is in the US alone. Domestic violence doesn't have to be physical; it can be mental/emotional as well, and it occurs as early as high school (or pre-high-school) relationships between students. It's a sad fact, but by educating one less person can be a statistic, and one more person can get out of the abusive situation before it's too late. Thank you.

**//Domestic Violence Awareness Month//**

"Good to see you back." The voice was soft and calm, and he figure was shrouded by shadows but Niou knew who it was. He gave a shrug.

"I haven't been gone completely."

"If you mean by 'haven't' that you've been lurking in at late hours of night and then leaving before dawn half of the week, and then spending weekends at Yagyuu-kun's."

"You know his name?" Niou asked, surprised. Rei gave a slight smile, though Niou could not see it in the dark of the kitchen.

"I'm more observant than you take me for." There was a pause, and then, "why is it he's so important to you?" Niou shrugged.

"I suppose you could say he saved me in a way… or, ways…"

"Funny how these things happen," she commented wistfully. "How much does he know?"

"Everything," Niou answered abruptly. Rei looked at him, able to make eye contact despite the lack of lighting.

"Everything?"

"Everything there is to know," he told her solemnly.

"And he still...?"

"Still likes me? Yes."

"Even after learning-"

"_Yes_." The room was silent again, aside from some shifting: moving closer on Rei's part, and moving around on Niou's.

"Even with these," Niou said softly. Rei's own fingers joined his thin, pale ones in tracing the fading scars that still laced Niou's shoulders and back: reminders of the all-too-painful physical and mental abuse that he and his siblings had endured for years. The very markings he'd feared showing Yagyuu, afraid he would leave; the very markings that Yagyuu had traced so like this, kissing them lightly and promising in soft whispers to always be there and to help him overcome the hardships during Domestic Violence Awareness Month and the other eleven of the year as well. The very markings that had, more than a few times Niou suspected, kept the Gentleman by his side despite other actions.

"Even after this…" There was something akin to awe in her voice as she said it. The kitchen dropped into silence again, the tips of her fingers still tracing over his scars, before Rei spoke again. "You really are lucky Masaharu. Hang on to him."

Niou didn't need to tell her that he planned to for the full point to come through.


	301. October First

**[October First]**

I couldn't quite find a way to do both of these unless they were together, so sorry. (You should be seeing a lot more of Kamio this month though, hopefully. And I don't know what's up with Mori, apparently he's decided to take after me? *shrugs*)

**//World Vegetarian Day// **Also: October is **//National Vegetarian Month//**

"I always _knew_ you were crazy!" Kamio Akira accused, pointing a finger. Mori sighed slightly, but did not lower his book.

"Being a vegetarian is a rational decision. There are numerous different reasons to pursue such a path, including ethical and environmental reasons, as well as cultural, health, and various other reasons," Mori told him quite seriously.

"It's true," Ishida commented, not looking up from his math homework. "One of my cousin's is a vegetarian."

"Thank you," Mori said, tipping his head in Ishida's direction before returning to his text. Kamio looked about ready to retort when Mori spoke again. "And before you continue I'll let you know that, not only is today World Vegetarian Day, this _entire month_ is National Vegetarian Month."

"So what? That just means omnivores and carnivores get the other eleven months of the year," Kamio stated rather bluntly.

Mori's book shut suddenly.

"Is that so?" he said, a bit too snippy. "Have you ever been a vegetarian, Kamio?" He received a rather surprised shake of the head. "I didn't think so. As such, you have no right to speak on a subject you do not know anything about." Kamio looked about to retort, against his own good, but Mori continued. "If you can go this entire month, beginning now, without eating meat, then – and _only_ then – will you be permitted to speak on such a subject with the bare minimum amount of knowledge suitable." And with that, he set his things in his bag, grabbed his racket, and headed out to the courts to warm-up for practice early.

"Did I just get…?"

"Challenged and pwned?" Ishida asked, setting his pencil down and abandoning his last few math problems. "Yes, I believe you did my friend."

"And what exactly…?"

"He's daring you to thirty-one days of a vegetarian lifestyle, I believe," Ishida confirmed.

Kamio sighed – he couldn't back down from a challenge, he wasn't a coward and this _was_ Fudomine, where tenacity was key and made you that much stronger – and braced himself for the next month of a new lifestyle.


	302. October Second

**[October Second]**

**//Name Your Car Day//  
**

"But you can't drive."

"_Yet_."

"For another _year!_" Niou said, rolling his eyes.

"Six and a half months," Marui informed. "Which is close enough, really."

"Can you even _afford_ a car?"

"Not quite, but if I add together everything I make and then some, plus everything I'm going to make I've got a pretty good chance."

"So no?" Niou asked, sighing slightly.

"Pretty much." Marui shrugged. "But it's never too early to start." Niou just shook his head.

"It is _always_ too early to begin naming your fictional, future car," he muttered with a sigh. "Even on Name Your Car Day."


	303. October Third

**[October Third]**

**//Virus Appreciation Day//  
**

"Don't move."

"Bu-"

"Don't move," Jiroh repeated, voice harsh enough that Atobe stopped protesting. Pulling the thermometer away, the older boy gave a small sigh.

"See?" he turned it so that Atobe could read the numbers. "You're sick again!"

"I feel fine," Atobe protested, though his ability to switch between shivering and sweating every two minutes, along with the used tissue box on his desk begged to differ.

"But you're _not_." Despite the fact that Atobe continued to argue, Jiroh ignored him. He simply pulled the boy up, guided him over to bed, and pushed him (albeit gently) down, before clicking off the lights and joining him.

"This is preposterous," Jiroh heard Atobe muttered. He just rolled his eyes, and turned slightly so that he could kiss the boy.

"You're just cranky because you're sick and tomorrow's your birthday," Jiroh reminded him, earning more disgruntled mutterings that made him smile. "Just relax, Kei. Enjoy Virus Appreciation Day for what it is."

* * *

Technically this drabble-et is releated to the first story of the month-long holidays, though no certain references are made. ;) And yes, technology really does hate Bunta. (Also, be prepared for a massive amount of NaNoWriMo based spam in these A/Ns!! :D IT'S ALMOST NOVEMBER... sort of...) And, of course, if you haven't already the Great and Magnificent Atobe Keigo's birthday is tomorrow (today for some of you!) so head over to last year's fic, _Happy Birthday_, mkay?

**//Techies Day//**

"See? It hates me!" Marui Bunta banged his fist on the computer desk for emphasis.

"Perhaps if you were _nicer_ to her," Yanagi muttered, turning his attention to the computer. After a few minutes of intense clicking and key pushing (Marui hadn't know it was possible to hit so many buttons with one hand at the same time) he pushed back his chair and sighed.

"I'll be right back," the boy told him, grabbing his cell phone. "I need to call Sadaharu."

Twenty minutes later found Marui Bunta seated on the bed a safe ten feet away from the computer that Yanagi Renji and Inui Sadaharu were fussing over.

"It's fried," Inui muttered. Yanagi sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I was rather afraid you would say that. Did you bring your laptop? If we're lucky we may be able to pull a lot of the hard drive off of it – which would be wonderful, seeing as I've got all of the training menus Seiichi wanted for the next year or so on there, along with my half of our data for our current projects, among other things." Inui nodded, pulling a computer and cords out of his bag.

Another twenty minutes later found both tech-boys still on the floor, Yanagi with about three flash drives in hand and Inui tapping away.

"Well we got most of it. You definitely lost a lot of image data but-"

"Most of those are online anyway," Yanagi finished, nodding. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem," Inui said, giving a similar nod of acknowledgment as he packed up his things. "I shall see you in a few days for the data on the plant versus chicken versus flesh-eating beetles versus ant lab, then?"

"Of course," Yanagi confirmed, leading his friend out before returning to the room.

"Sorry 'bout that," Marui muttered from his seat on the far side of the bed. He had never been good with technology and he honestly hadn't _meant_ to break the computer, it had just _happened_. Yanagi shook his head.

"No, it wasn't… well, I suppose it _was_ your fault, but I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. I'd been keeping it on too long as well." Yanagi gave a half-shrug as he sat down next to Marui, pulling the guilty pink head in for a one-armed hug. "Besides, it gave Sadaharu something to do."

"And," Yanagi continued with a wry half-smile, "today does happen to be Techies Day after all."


	304. First Week in October

**[First Week in October]**

Because this is for you - you know who you are - even though it's not strictly Dirty Pair; Hyotei's shoes DO have pink bottoms in the anime; Toy Story rules, though this has nothing to do with this; and the second tale in this is DIRECTLY related to the next chapter.

**//Get Organized Week//  
**

"Yuushi, have you seen my good pair of shoes?" the temperamental redhead called. He received a slightly delayed response a few moments later.

"That depends on whether or not you've recently bought a new pair of 'good shoes'." The tensai emerged from the closet, half-hidden from view by a number of boxes and piles, holding three different pairs of sneakers.

"The ones with the green laces," Gakuto said, catching them as an unbalanced Oshitari ungracefully threw them.

"Storage or trash?" the other boy asked, shifting the two remaining pairs around as Gakuto thought and decided on storage.

"You do know you'll never wear them again, don't you?" Oshitari sighed, returning from the hall to the room. Gaktuo shrugged.

"Yeah, but they have memories." Before Oshitari could protest, Gakuto continued. "The ones with the pink bottoms are from when we were in middle school. You can't tell me you don't still have your pair."

"Well, yes, bu-"

"And the other pair is from last year. We were ickle freshmen again. And we_ still_ managed to kick ass," Gakuto reminded. Oshitari sighed, clearly recognizing that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Do whatever you'd like with them," he said, bracing himself against the doorframe of the closet. "Just remember that Get Organized Week also involves _throwing away_ some things as well."

* * *

**//Customer Service Week//**

Shimura Nori had always been clumsy. It was just one of those things that was a fact of nature, like the sky being blue or birds chirping at annoyingly loud hours of the morning. That was why it had become common sense for her to not be allowed to man the coffee pot - or carry many things at once - after the first week she'd worked there.

Receiving a direct, barking order from a customer, however, tended to make her forget these things.

"What just happened?" Marui asked, rushing to the doors as she came back to the kitchen, holding a half-empty coffee pot and shaking.

"I - he - there was - and -" She almost broke down, upset that she had angered yet another customer. Marui patted her lightly on the shoulder, taking the coffee pot from her hands and sitting her down before going to make a new pot.

"You DO remember you're not supposed to touch this, right?" he said with a small smile. She nodded meekly.

"Y-yes. I just... there was the man... boy... er..."

"Person," Marui decided for her, and she nodded.

"And he came in sounding really angry and then snapped so I just... didn't think." Marui sighed slightly at her explanation, but didn't blame her for the catastrophe; after all, customer's snapping wasn't her fault.

Handing her another towel, he said comfortingly, "why don't you go check on the cookies," before grabbing the fresh pot of coffee and heading behind the counter. It may have been Customer Service Week, but he was a firm believer in What Goes Around, Comes Around and he wasn't about to let this man forget it.


	305. October Fourth

**[October Fourth]**

**//National Golf Day//  
**

"Fine, 'Roshi, just... whatever!" Niou slammed the phone shut as he entered the bakery, barking out a, "coffee!" to the teenage girl behind the counter as he took a seat on one of the stools.

A minute later the girl returned from just inside the back, carrying a pot of coffee and a mug. Niou was relieved to see the familiar substance until it ended up all over his new fall jacket and pants.

"Goddammit!" he cursed loudly, causing a mother to cover her son's ears and the girl to back up slightly as she apologized profusely before heading back to the kitchen. She didn't return in the first minute or so, and Niou pressed his lips together, trying to keep from going back there himself and snapping at her. It was too hard: he had just stood up and opened his mouth to curse her out when another employee emerged from the back, tossing a towel in his direction as he successfully poured a cup of coffee.

"Right, here." Niou reached a hand out to grab his coffee only to have it whisked away by what he now recognized to be a familiar face. "You get it when you tell me why the hell you were yelling in the first place."

"Give it here Maru," he grumbled. Marui shook his head, eyes half-serious and half-mischievous.

"Explain your yelling, first."

"I had _coffee_ spilled all over me!"

"You know what I mean." Marui rolled his eyes. "When you first walked in." Niou looked about to protest that there was none, when Marui added, "And I heard you; you're much louder than you think and the walls here aren't exactly thick."

"Fine," Niou huffed, quickly flicking Marui in the forehead (with alacrity only The Trickster could have) before settling down. "If you _must_ know, Nosy One, 'Roshi and I were _supposed_ to have a chance to go out today. As it is, he apparently has found the company of his club and ball _far_ more interesting to him than that of me on National Gold Day despite the fact that there has already been both a Golfer's Day_ and_ a National Golf Month."

Marui seemed to deem this an appropriate reason, as he handed the coffee over with a pat on the back and a free cookie.


	306. October Fifth

**[October Fifth]**

**//World Teacher Day//  
**

While Kirihara certainly didn't hate his teachers, it couldn't be said that he really liked any of them either. Sure, they were okay, but this was _school_ they were talking about - the most evil thing on the planet, in his opinion. No matter the day or the subject (unless a reward was offered) he was in the door and sliding into his desk at the last possible second.

So seeing him there before the warning bell even rang was more than a little shocking.

"Good morning, Kirihara-kun." Yoshida-sensei smiled brightly, setting her bag down on the desk and pulling out the materials for that day's lessons as Kirihara drew scribbles of cows and camels and stick people (who looked suspiciously like Niou and Sanada) being eaten by the cows and camels.

"'Mornin'." He continued to scribble pictures, pretending that it wasn't odd for him to be there so early. Then he said, in the most perfect English he could muster, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Yoshida-sensei replied again in perfect English. Kirihara worked it out almost instantly.

Suddenly, he turned around on the spot. The chalk flew out of his hand, bouncing across the room as he stood there rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Happy... Happy..." He looked down at his hand where the words were written both in kanji and in English. "Happy World Teacher Day, sensei." The pronunciation was a bit skewed, but the fact that he was really trying meant more than that.

Before she could respond the warning bell had rung and Kirihara scurried to his desk so he could unpack his things.

* * *

**//Do Something Nice Day//** (also see: February Seventeenth - Random Acts of Kindness Day.)

In lieu of a holiday, Kirihara Akaya had come in early and given her his best effort all period. As such, Yoshida-sensei was pleased. She held the door for another teacher in the hall despite the fact that it cost her an extra thirty seconds.

That teacher, in turn, surprised but pleased with Yoshida-sensei's gesture had skipped the pop quiz -- and told her kids that she skipped it.

Hayashi Kiyoshi had been in a good enough mood that, when a girl he'd never met was 20 yen short on her lunch purchase he'd covered her for it.

The girl, Yamaguchi Kaiya, thankful for the boy's actions had been in a good enough mood the rest of the day to waive the first of four calligraphy club meetings that week.

As such, Sanada Genichiroh was able to attend tennis practice on time. Yukimura was so thrilled that they were all there at the same time that he'd completely forgotten to assign them laps and had instead delved into a good hour of stories about their times in junior high to everyone, even the one's who had been there throughout the entire thing.

Marui Bunta, full of more energy than usual because it had not been drained at practice, was especially bubbly and cheerful to the customers. His good mood rubbed off on Shimura Nori, who decided to buy a few extra batches of her cookies (as odd as that may sound) and pass them out on her bus home.

While on the bus, she'd sat next to a nice boy who, though he seemed completely drained and overloaded with work, told her he was going to visit his friend to help deal with a "family situation." She'd given him a box of cookies.

And that was how Saeki Kojirou and Fuji Syusuke ended up talking both together and on the phone to Yuuta until the late hours of night morphed into the early hours of the morning: all because of small acts of kindness on Do Something Nice Day.


	307. October Sixth

**[October Sixth]**

Because, if for some reason you are having trouble picturing this, I will draw it out in stick figures if I have to. That is how much writing this amused me. (And this is in the true spirit of the holiday, because "take it" implies permission is not given. XD) Also: NaNoWriMo. Any of you doing one this year? :)

**//Come and Take It Day//**

"Oi, Haru, over here!" The voice of Marui Bunta rang across the courts, and Sanada immediately knew that the tensai was heading in his direction. Sure enough, when he looked there was the boy, Niou following close behind. They were approaching a bit _too_ quick for comfort, which was _never_ good, so Sanada dropped his bag and prepared to defend himself against whatever antics the two had come up with to torture him today.

Instead, Marui ran past, grabbing the bag as a yelling Niou followed.

--

Over at Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu braced himself as an all-too-hyper acrobat made his way towards him. In the process he dropped his school bag and books, which Eiji quickly snatched up before sprinting off in a completely random direction and not returning for the rest of practice.

--

Gakuto grinned, peaking around the corner of the club room.

"Ready?" he asked the blond next to him. Jiroh nodded, poised and ready to spring. The second Hiyoshi emerged from the locker room the two did just that. The freshman gave an undignified yelp of surprise, dropping all of his things in the process. The two juniors grabbed them quickly, leaving nothing behind, and headed off with a confused Hiyoshi too far behind them to catch up.

--

"Got it!" Eiji yelled triumphantly, setting the bag and books on the table. Marui and Niou gave him a double high-five (they had arrived first, because they'd had a head start) and Gakuto and Jiroh soon added to complete their group.

"I believe," Niou said as he examined the bags, "that this has been a rather successful Come and Take It Day. Now..." The usual mischievous glint in his eyes deepened, "Everybody grab another team's stuff. If we had to take it to get it, they have to _search_ to take it back."


	308. October Seventh

**[October Seventh]**

Because I don't know the last time I was this pleased with a chapter. :] Feedback?

**//Bald and Free Day//**

"Help." The word was a breathy, helpless plea that barely made it out of Marui Bunta's mouth as he rounded the corner. The gathering of tennis players looked at him, confused.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked, the sigh clearly audible.

"Jackal. Has. Gone. Crazy."

Silence.

"Well we knew _that_ ages ago." Niou rolled his eyes, going back to his simultaneous doodling and hitting of a tennis ball on the rim of his racket.

"This is _serious_." Marui threw his hands up in the air, distressed that nobody was listening to him. "He has gone INSANE!"

"I hear no screams, and no violence appears to be occurring," Yagyuu stated turning away from the window. "Perhaps you're imagining things?"

"No. No I am _not_." Marui was clearly frantic now, and everybody knew a frantic Marui was one of the last things they wanted.

"Sit," Yukimura ordered, directing the boy to the nearest bench. He bent down to eye-level, and then said, "Now tell me _exactly _why he has 'gone insane'."

"He's. Running. Around. Outside. In. A. Cape. With. A. Panda. That. Has. No. Hair."

"Not a real Panda, I would hope?" Yagyuu interjected. Marui looked at him like he was stupid.

"_Of course_ it's not a real Panda!"

"Good." The Gentleman nodded once to emphasis that this fact was, indeed, good before continuing his add-ons to Niou's doodles.

"Apparently _none_ of you are grasping the _severity_ of this situation!" Marui waved his arms around violently, trying to elicit some response. Yukimura, now absorbed in his book again, only had one thing to say.

"He's not hurting anyone, Bunta: let him be. It's not everyday you can be bald and free." Yukimura chuckled at his rhyming abilities (for he was a poet and didn't even know it) before adding in, "Except for today, of course, because it is Bald and Free Day."

* * *

**//World Smile Day//**

"Oi, Yuuta, open up!" Kisarazu Atsushi continued to pound on the door. "You can't stay in there all day - you _do_ have class, you know."

He received no response.

"Yuuta!" More pounding. "I_ know_ you are in there. So does Mizuki. And he'll have your ass - literally - if you miss any more practice because of missing class."

There was silence from inside, a purposed hush of all movement, before the lock on the dorm door rattled and Yuuta opened it a sliver.

"You can tell Mizuki-senpai that if he wants someone's ass he's welcome to have Aniki's." Atsushi rolled his eyes and pushed his way in, smiling slightly.

"You _do_ know your brother's not going to kill you, right?"

"You don't know that."

"You've lasted this far," the older teen pointed out. Yuuta snorted.

"_Barely_." Atsushi raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you haven't had to live with him!"

"Perhaps not, but I /do/ happen to have a very mischievous twin - which could almost be considered worse."

"Except for the fact that Ryou isn't trying to _kill you_ on a day-to-day basis."

"I'm sure your brother isn't trying to _ki_-"

"Aniki tried tripping me down a flight of stairs so I couldn't come back to school this year. _Twice_." The firm tone in Yuuta's voice could only convey truth, and Atsushi thought for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"Okay, so perhaps you _do _have a nut as a brother."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not leaving this room today - and, if you'd like to stay alive, neither should you." Atsushi looked at him, curious, and Yuuta answered the un-asked question. "It's World Smile Day, which means that not only will Aniki be attempting to Fuji-Syusuke-Trademarked-Smile people, particularly me, to death, but he'll end up here sometime during the day to do so."


	309. October Eighth

**[October Eighth]**

Because it is fanfiction, and Fate is working for them in such a way that the occurrence of people and situations aligns _perfectly_. ;]

**//Touch Tag Day//  
**

"Tag, no tag backs." The four simple words, with an accompanying touch on the back were enough to make Kirihara Akaya fume.

"Not _fair_! I didn't see you!"

"And you won't be, either." Niou turned and began walking a way, a hand raised as he waved nonchalantly over his shoulder. "I'm free, you're turn, go tag someone else." Akaya thought for a moment before his face brightened and he set out with energy far too high for not-even-eight in the morning.

--

"Tag, no tag backs. You're it!" he called triumphantly as he tagged the tensai. Marui Bunta sighed.

"I'm totally out of this game; I quit right after I got 'Haru this morning," he explained.

"Oh." Akaya looked around, hand raised and ready to strike. He picked his target. "Tag, no tag backs! You're it, Yanagi-senpai!" Yanagi just shrugged.

"I suppose I am," he commented. This shall be an interesting experiment.

--

That day at precisely 12:03 PM Yanagi Renji walked up behind Inui Sadaharu, placed a single tap on his shoulder and said, "Tag, no tag backs. You're it."

Inui took the challenge.

--

"Tag, no tag backs." Though the voice was eerily metallic there was an audible hint of amusement underneath. Eiji whipped around, face falling.

"Not FAIR! You weren't supposed to know about Touch Tag Day until /later/!" the acrobat whined. Inui shrugged.

"Then I suppose you should find your next target and enlighten them."

--

3:12 PM saw Mukahi Gakuto, rounding a corner at school with Oshitari Yuushi. 3:13 saw Mukahi Gakuto being tackled to the ground by a lurking Eiji, the hand pressed to his chest and the call of "tag, no tag backs!" clearly informing him of the occasion.

"Tag, no tag backs. You're it, Yuushi." The small acrobat grumbled slightly as he brushed the dirt off of himself, but he knew that it was too late to follow after Eiji, so he waited.

Oshitari, in turn, passed The Tag to Atobe, who passed it to Jiroh, who passed it to Shishido who passed it to Ohtori who passed it to Hiyoshi who looked quite confused until they explained the premise of the game to him. Then he shrugged, and tagged a random classmate before forgetting.

Random Classmate tagged a friend on the way out, who tagged his sister, who tagged a rather cute red-headed boy who continuously flirted with her on the bus ride home that day. Sengoku, in turn, tagged Muromachi who tagged Taichi who refused to tag anyone so the Sengoku-Muromachi pair went after Kita and Nitobe, who were heading to the street courts.

Upon arrival, the double-tagged Kita and Nitobe pair met up with a familiar Kamio-Ibu pair who they, of course, tagged. Kamio-Ibu tagged Uchimura-Ishida who felt the need to tag Tachibana-Tachibana. Tachibana-Tachibana had rolled their eyes and dismissed themselves from the practice match, because they needed to get to their grandparents in time for dinner that night.

The bus ride there (they were meeting their mother, who was coming directly from work) was quicker than anticipated and so, in a spur-of-the-moment decision to do a nice deed the two stopped by a near-by bakery (An swore she'd heard the name before, and the free samples of cookies they were handing out were delicious) and, while making their purchase, had (albeit nicely) tagged the girl behind the register.

In the spirit of The Game (which you just lost), the girl behind the register tagged her coworker. Directly after his shift he set of in the direction opposite his house, hoping to get in one last good revenge tag for the day.

It came when Niou Masaharu emerged to get the mail.

"Tag, no tag backs!" Marui jammed a finger into Niou's chest, though considering Marui currently had him pinned to the pavement this wasn't very hard.

"What the _hell_, Maru. Ge'r'off!" The pinkhead moved, half-voluntarily and half from Niou pushing him off; Niou looked mildly surprised. "Did you _actually_ get tagged?"

"Honestly and truly, with no informing my tag-ger of the occasion."

"Who got you?" he asked, suspicious.

"Shimura from work. Apparently two customers came in and got her. She said they weren't in Rikkai uniforms when I asked." Marui shrugged, though a grin slowly spread across both his and Niou's face as they realized what this meant.

"Well then, Maru." Niou pulled himself up using Marui's extended hand, brushing grass and dirt off him. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"That we managed to create what was probably the biggest game of tag ever?"

"Either that or Touch Tag Day is more widely known about than we thought. Either way-" Niou raised a hand for a high-five "-I believe we're in pretty good shape."


	310. October Ninth

**[October Ninth]**

**//Lief Erikson Day//  
**

"Who here can tell me what one of the major English-speaking countries of the world is?" Yoshida-sensei asked, hands pressed together in excitement. There was a general outcry of "Britain", "Australia!" and "America!" and she nodded in approval.

"Good, very good. Now who can tell me what Swedish Pirates are." Nobody answered. "Right then. Who can tell me who Lief Erikson was?"

Again, nobody answered. Yoshida-sensei sighed slightly, placing her hands on her desk and peering out at the class.

"Any guesses?" Silence. "Anyone?" After a minute or so Kirihara Akaya reluctantly raised his hand from the back of the room. "Yes Kirihara-kun?"

"Somebody who was made of leaves?" he answered. The teacher smiled approvingly at his effort, though had to struggle to contain her giggles at his answer.

"Not quite. Lief Erikson was, the undisputed first person to ever set foot on-" She hoped the class would fill in the blank; they did not. "One of the main English-speaking countries of the world..."

"Britain?"

"Australia!" (Cried Australian Kid From The Back Of The Room.)

"...America?"

"Very good." She nodded at the last student, then bent down and began rummaging through her bag. "He was also sometimes suspected of being a Swedish Pirate or-" she lifted what she'd been looking for: a metal hat with two horns protruding "- a Viking." She reached down and pulled up an entire box of place Viking hats, handing them out to the class. "As such, we shall be exploring the culture of Swedish Pirates today."

"Just because of Lief Erikson?" Akaya asked when she walked down his row, mildly confused. She nodded.

"Just because it's Lief Erikson _Day_," she corrected. And failed to mention that she simply liked funny hats.

* * *

Technically a reference to chapter 97. (Because I can remember all of these events, but not when the Declaration of Independence was signed or how to divide exponential functions synthetically. :P)

**//Fire Prevention Day//**

"Niou-kun, can you explain to me _exactly_ why you're here?" Niou sighed internally, picking dirt from beneath a fingernail and rolling his eyes.

"Adachi-sensei said I 'mustn't set fire to the new science building.'"

"I see." The dean sat tall in her desk, fingers steepled. "And can you tell me _why_ he said this?" Niou shrugged.

"He's got a stick up his ass?" the Trickster guessed, innocent expression gracing his face. The dean twitched.

"Niou-kun," her voice hardened, "what _exactly_ did you do?" Niou shrugged, innocent expression still in place. The boy refused to speak, and for the next ten minutes they sat in complete silence until she sighed.

"I'll be seeing you in Saturday detention, Niou-kun," she told him strictly. "8 AM sharp. You may go." Niou stood and she allowed him to escort himself out of the office.

Looking down, she skimmed over the names and reasons of the people she had to see later. Finding the name of her next case, she let out a loud sigh: Yagyuu Hiroshi; reason: setting fire to the back science building.

Apparently it was now _her_ job to properly educate and discipline on Fire Prevention Day, and so far she was not enjoying it.

* * *

Because pretty much all of you asked for it. XD (And writing these two is fun. Their dialogue in general is a different style than other characters, for me it seems at least Feedback?)

**//Curious Events Day//**

"Your numbers are similar mine, proportion wise," Inui observed, flipping through both of their notebooks with one hand and scribbling information down with the other.

"You must admit the data was rather predictable," the Rikkai data man said with a sigh. Inui reluctantly agreed.

"Unfortunately the probability that chickens would eat poisonous plants; flesh-eating beetles would eat dead chickens, which were poisonous; and ants would eat dead flesh-eating beetles was nearly 99 percent."

"Very true," Yanagi said with a sigh. "Perhaps if we repeated the experiment with a different type of end insect? Enclosing two different species of flesh-eating beetles in the same area could cause an interesting and observable struggle for dominance much like that conducted in the animal kingdom both outside of suburbia with animals and inside suburbia with humans and domesticated animals within the house." Inui thought about this.

"We'd have to import more beetles, but the online company will give us higher discounts the more we buy. I don't see why not." Yanagi nodded.

"Are we to assume that both plant and chicken species are to remain constant?" he asked. Inui thought again.

"If we did a number of different trials, including ones with different original plants and chicken species the results of the dominance struggle could vary. Perhaps we should add a few more variables to the mix?"

"As long as we can keep them properly constant, I don't see why not," the Rikkai student agreed, getting up. He sat down at his new computer, clicking away until he found the proper link for their supplier-of-odd-science-experiment-supplies and began writing out a long, detailed order.

Because there was nothing quite as sweet as preparing a second plant versus chicken versus flesh-eating beetle versus ant lab on Curious Events Day.

* * *

Because they strike me as the kind of family that doesn't clean out their fridge. Everything else is _really_ clean. (Even bedrooms.) Just not their fridge. And it is gross.

**//Moldy Cheese Day//**

"Ew. Ew ew ew ew." From the room over, Yukimura heard noises of disgust and pain escaping the younger boy's lips.

"What's 'ew' Akaya?" he asked, not moving from his position on the couch. A few minutes the younger boy came over, hand outstretched - he was using a napkin to carry a bag to carry another bag filled with an unidentifiable substance.

"_This_ is ew," he said. turning his head so he couldn't see it. "When was the last time you cleaned out your _fridge_?" Yukimura shrugged.

"I dunno, a few years ago probably." Akaya cringed, carefully wrapping the bag full of a blue-green-black substance in the clean bag with the napkin.

"Well considering this cheese looks even _more_ than a few years old I recommend you do it again. Soon. Say... now." Yukimura did not move, planning on ignoring the boy's suggestion since they would both probably forget about it in time and the new novel he'd picked up was beginning to get good. Unfortunately Akaya felt the need to stand there until he moved, and practically drag him into the kitchen.

"Fine." He sighed and marked his page before standing. "I'll go see what I can do." The younger boy nodded in satisfaction, going to take the lump of moldy cheese out to the larger garbage can not in the kitchen so that the entire kitchen wouldn't begin to smell. Once he'd left, Yukimura felt safe to mutter, "You're just not in the proper spirit of Moldy Cheese Day" before setting to work on his long, disgusting task.

* * *

**//World Egg Day// - Second Friday in October  
**

Echizen Ryoma was going to practice. Just like every afternoon, he changed - and, because the temperature was cooling but the new indoor courts weren't finished yet, donned his jacket - before leaving the clubroom.

The only difference was that, today, he was bowled over by Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Momo-senpai? What the-"

"Hide me!" It was a violent, scared hiss from the older teen who was currently scrambling to find some place to hide.

"Oh Momo," a sing-song voice called, and Echizen recognized it immediately.

"Eiji-senpai is chasi-"

"There you are." The junior rounded the corner, grinning like a cat, the mischief in his eyes sparkling bright. Within seconds Echizen was being used as a human shield, Momo's hands digging tightly into his sides.

"Now now, Momo." The junior's voice was oddly calm with the under-tone of sing-song. "We don't need to drag O'chibi into this, do we?" The way Eiji said it there was an actual hint of malice underneath, and slowly Momo released the younger boy and emerged from behind him. Then, without warning, he took off sprinting.

As Eiji fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"Er... Eiji-senpai, what was that all about?" the younger boy asked, thoroughly confused. Eiji wiped tears from his eyes, sitting up.

"Today is World Egg Day, so I pretended to be mad at Momo-chan. He believed me, and I've been chasing him around attempting to nail him with these-" The red-head held up a carton of, oddly enough, undamaged eggs (aside from the ones missing) "- all day."


	311. October Tenth

**[October Tenth]**

**//Angel Food Cake Day//  
**

Marui Bunta looked at him, jaw almost dropping in amazement of just how stupid Niou could be.

"You - you cannot just - just - come... back here!" The older boy threw his arms up, waving them around violently as if to signal that the universe was going to end now that Niou had walked into the back kitchen. Then again, seeing as Niou did not work there and was not following proper food staff protocols, in some places the universe did end.

"Eh, why not?" The Trickster took a seat on the counter, looking over the different bowls and trays of things being prepared.

"What - huh? What do you mean _why_? Because _you don't work here!_"

"So?" The casual tone threw Marui off, enough to cause him to shake his head and blink rapidly like people did periodically in movies when they were completely baffled.

"_So_ you need to _leave._" Despite the fact that Marui was attempting to throw him out, Niou didn't budge. Instead he continued surveying the kitchen.

"What's that?" He pointed to the mixing bowl and pan sitting next to Marui. The tensai glanced over.

"Cake. Why?"

"What kind'a cake?"

"Angel food." Marui raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing a fraction of an inch in suspicion. "_Why_?"

"Cool." Niou hopped down from the counter; he nodded once in the direction of the cake batter. "Save me some since it's Angel Food Cake Day, okay?" the bleached boy said, before disappearing out the back kitchen doors.


	312. Second Week in October

**[Second Week in October]**

**//Fire Prevention Week//  
**

"I'm still not positive why we're here," came Niou's voice, the bored drawl floating across the room. Yagyuu sighed.

"Apparently they did not find the stunt involving the back science building last spring as humorous as we did and feel the need to punish us again in case we get the urge to repeat the affair."

"Which is _stupid_," Niou said. "Because we're not _that_ dumb, honestly. And it's only fun once - well..." He paused. "-okay, so..."

"It would probably be fun again, but we've already done it once - mainly because that building _needed_ repairs - so holding us here for a detention time is actually more likely to heighten our drive to burn down another building - if we were planning on it -, because keeping us inside allows pent-up energy to grow and reminding us of a past crime increases the likelihood that we'll recall upon that event and, in our case at any rate, remember just how liberating it was."

Niou looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Okay, next time the crazy dean comes in, tell _her_ that. You're damn convincing. You're going to be a kick-ass lawyer some day."

"I fully intend to," Yagyuu said, and there was a hint of a smirk gracing his features as he adjusted his glasses, making them glint maniacally in the light. "And as practice, I shall try my hardest to liberate us of this week's worth of detentions simply because it is Fire Prevention Week."


	313. October Eleventh

**[October Eleventh]**

**//Take Your Teddy Bear to Work Day//  
**

This, Marui Bunta decided, was completely and utterly unfair.

"You do - not - work - here!" He threw his arms in the air in indignant. "You have never worked here, nor will you ever work here!" The boy shrugged. "So _why_ are you here?"

"Niou-senpai sent me?" Akaya ventured, seeming innocent enough. Marui had the deep urge to bang his head on a desk or other hard object, but that would probably leave little pink strands in a pastry which would, inevitable, get him fired and possibly sued, so he refrained.

"And why _exactly_ did Haru send you?" he asked, teeth gritted. He was going to /kill/ Niou for all of this Crazy. Coming in for food was one thing. Practically killing Shimura-chan by biting her head off after she spilled - well, he go that. Randomly sitting there every day in the dining room not ordering? Not cool. Appearing in the back kitchen yesterday despite the fact he didn't work there? Absolutely not cool. And sending Akaya here to bug him today? Absolutely positively not cool.

"To give you this." All of a sudden, the section of Marui's brain that noticed physical things woke up and realized that there was a teddy bear sitting on the counter.

"Erm... what?" Had he been in a cartoon a question mark would have appeared above his head right about now, but he was not and so his head stayed question mark free. His face, however, was not free of an extreme amount of confusion. Akaya shrugged, hands in his pockets like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on here.

"It's Take Your Teddy Bear to Work Day," the boy informed him as he turned to leave. "Maybe he just knew you'd forget."

* * *

Because I think only one person here besides me technically knows, but a major reason for the tension between Bunta and Renji way back during the summer was the fact that Renji's family disapproves of their relationship times ten, so a lot of hiding was involved. There were definitely times where they would never get to see each other, or they'd have to sneak around for odd hours. Among other things. Hopefully that clarifies a few things, though they're not particularly pertinent I suppose...

**[National Coming Out Day]**

As Yukimura opened the door, words couldn't have described the surprise etched on his face.

"Renji? Come in." He practically dragged the boy in; it was freezing out, even for October, and the rain only let up a moment ago, so Yanagi was drenched.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked, before shaking his head and leaving. He returned a few minutes later with a towel and a change of clothes. "You're taller than me, but I don't think it will matter that much. Go change, I'll make tea." Yanagi did so without a word and a few minutes later found he and Yukimura seated at the kitchen table.

"Right. _Now_ what happened?" Yukimura asked, hands cupped around his mug. Yanagi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Can I... stay here tonight?" His voice was soft. The request made worry begin to swell up inside of Yukimura.

"Renji," he began again, this time speaking slowly, "_what happened_?" The younger boy was getting panic-y. Yanagi sighed again.

"I got in... a fight." Shock passed over Yukimura's face, causing Yanagi to clarify: "With my parents."

"What happened?" he repeated.

"I..." Yanagi fidgeted with his fingers slightly. "You're going to call me an idiot." Yukimura shrugged, and shook his head.

"No, I won't." Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "I promise."

"All right. I... well, you remember how Bunta and I were having problems not too long ago?"

"You mean the ones you both adamantly denied having?" Yukimura smiled, and his tone caused Yanagi to crack a small one as well.

"Yes. Bunta told me a few days ago that one of the reasons he was upset with me was because he hated 'never having alone time together' because we always had to watch out for my parents. And it made me think - ponder, really - and you... know what happens when I ponder." Yukimura cringed; he knew _exactly_ what happened when Yanagi pondered: the boy did extremely impulsive things.

"What did you do?"

"I..." The data man took a deep breath, before continuing, "Brought up the issue of Bunta."

"You _didn't_." Yukimura sighed. "How could you be so _stupid_? What did they do?"

"I... I just hoped maybe..." Yanagi shook his head. "They were rightly upset, and Otou-san looked about ready to kill me."

"How'd you approach it?" Yukimura asked, hopeful that maybe there was something salvageable there. Yanagi cringed.

"Under the statement that it was National Coming Out Day and that their denying anything wasn't going to change anything that was biologically ingrained," Yanagi muttered miserably, the opposite of how strong the statement had been earlier that day when it'd been addressed at his parents.

"Oh Renji..." Were the only words out of Yukimura's mouth as he gently covered the older boy's hand with his own and allowed his friend to let out all of the anger and frustration and tension and worry he'd been bottling up all day and just cry.


	314. October Twelfth

**[October Twelfth]**

**//Moments of Frustration Day//  
**

Sanada gritted his teeth. He shut his eyes, lips pressed into a tight line as he clenched his fists.

"Niou. Marui. Akaya. Forty laps. _Now_" The three took off without a word, the rest of the court staying silent instead of irrupting into the volcano of chatter Sanada thought it would.

"Everyone else, back to practice," he commanded. Everyone made to go back, though nobody spoke above a hushed whisper as until Sanada had exited the courts.

--

Slamming the door of the club house, Sanada clicked the button-lock and dropped down on a bench, head in his hands. He did _not_ need this, and _today_ of all days. Yukimura and Yanagi weren't there due to a few reasons (all of which he'd been informed of and then politely told both of them that he could handle practice - Yanagi clearly had a lot going on, and Sanada knew his place within their strong circle of friendship well enough to know he was the glue), which doubled the stress levels on him. And the fact that the Terrible Trio had deemed today a good day to rearrange all of the equipment of both their _and_ other teams' things meant more headaches for him.

"Open up." Sanada whipped his head around to find Jackal at the window, tapping lightly on the door and looking mildly bemused. The capped boy unclicked the lock this time and Jackal entered.

"You scared them pretty good, if it counts for anything," Jackal informed. "But they deserved it, and they know it. Anyway, aside from those three Yagyuu and Ueda have the rest of the team started on their respective drills and matches, so everything's under control. I've been told to look for some of the missing roster sheets from the basketball club, but as long as they're not in your bag you can leave."

The authority in Jackal's voice was something Sanada wasn't quite used to, mainly because Jackal didn't technically _hold_ any authority over the team despite the fact that he held many natural leadership qualities.

"Bu-"

"Leave," Jackal insisted, flipping through the things in Sanada's bag once to confirm no missing items were present. "It's under control. Go home, take a nap, read a book, watch TV - do something besides sit here tense and ready to spring!" The Brazilian threw his hands up in mock disbelief before handing Sanada the triple-checked bag.

"After all," he added as he guided Sanada out the door and scanned the room once more for missing items, "Moments of Frustration Day is a day to _avoid_ being frustrated."

* * *

**//Cookbook Launch Day//**

"Nii-san! Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san!" Kenji's voice trilled through the house, and Marui Bunta sat bolt upright, hitting his head on the wall in the process. After all of those laps at practice he was pretty sure his legs were going to fall off, and dosing off had seemed like a wonderful option until the pitter-patter of eleven year old feet came down the hall and bright light from the hall streamed into his otherwise dark room.

"Yeah, yeah, _what_?" Marui grumbled, groggy. He held a hand up to shield his eyes, squinting into the light. Kenji was waving something around, though couldn't tell what yet.

"_Look_!" The sheer excitement in the younger boy's voice was enough to convince Marui to click on the lamp and sit up, patting the spot next to him.

"All right, what is it?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him as Kenji made himself comfortable on the bed.

"We published a book today!" Kenji proudly held the book in his lap and began flipping through page after page; the cover was hard, the binding was professional, and the book had glossy pages with professionally set type and tantalizing photography.

"You made a cook book in school?" Marui asked, curious. He didn't ever remember doing that project. Kenji nodded vigorously.

"Mhmm. Arai-sensei has been helping me with it during lunch and recess and free time and after school. He even helped me get it properly made." The boy held up the creation, proud. Then, abruptly, his face fell and he looked slightly worried.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I figured that since today is Cookbook Launch Day..." he trailed off nervously.

"It was the perfect day to tell me," Marui finished, reassuring his brother and debunking whatever worries he was having. "So... howsabout we go actually make something?"

Kenji sprung up and ran all the way to the kitchen.


	315. October Thirteenth

**[October Thirteenth]**

Interesting fact I learned while researching this one: my birthday (ten points if you know it without looking it up! XD), aside from being Toothache Day, is the day that Hershey's Chocolate was founded. :D

**//Anniversary of Milton Hershey's Death//**

"Today was a sad day in history," Marui Bunta said solemnly. The room turned to look at him.

"Because...?" Niou questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Milton Hershey died on this day."

"Wasn't that like... ages ago?" Akaya didn't bother raising his eyes from where they were following his finger as he was reading his English assignment; he didn't need to to know that there was a look of sheer shock across Marui's face.

"It was barely fifty years ago!" The tensai threw his arms up in the arm. "And Milton Hershey was a very important man!"

"What did he do, pray tell?" asked Yagyuu, who was only half-following the conversation. The room went silent.

"Are you _serious_?" Marui asked, incredulous. Niou snorted.

"Unfortunately, he is," he informed his friend before turning to Yagyuu. "Milton Hershey. Hershey. You know – _Hershey_." He waved an arm around, hoping Yagyuu would get it. He did not. "Like the company that sells everything Maru lives off of – like, say, I don't know… _chocolate_."

"Ah, of course." Yagyuu nodded once to himself, as if his lack of knowledge was completely ordinary, before finally looking up from his book. "I am sorry for your loss," he informed Marui. "My condolences," he added, before setting his book down and leaving.

"_Unbelievable_," Marui muttered, dumbstruck. "Simply unbelievable."

"Eh, it's 'Roshi." The Trickster shrugged. "Wanna go find some chocolate?"

"I'm game," Akaya said automatically, ignoring the fact that the question was directed at Marui. The latter gave an "eh, why not?" look before gathering his own things.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent arguing over whether or not Milton Hershey's Death required mourning or celebrating as all three of the Terrible Trio consumed a bit more sugar than _anyone_ would have approved of.


	316. October Fourteenth

**[October Fourteenth]**

On a random note: does anybody here have good Essay Editing Skills and want to help me out? Essay due Friday, and it's... not working. (Iliad vs. Aeneid compare and contrast.) :P

On an on-topic note: ...I really don't know why I use Bunta so much. I think it's because he's easy to write and since half of all holidays appear to be food-related he fits. Sorry.

**//Bald and Free Day// **(Yes, again.)

"No. No, no, _no_!" Marui threw his hands up. "This day already _no_! We are _not_ in the past!"

"What already happened, senpai?" Akaya asked. It wasn't often that Marui looked and sounded _not_ so upset. Frustrated, sure, but there was something more to this.

"It occurs again. _Again_!" Marui shook his head. "Jackal has gone crazy. Again. Again I tell you!"

"You mean he wasn't already?" The comment slipped out before Akaya realized it, though he quickly covered his mouth in hopes that Marui hadn't heard; he had.

"Not _this_ crazy. He's... well, it's not a panda. Apparently he lost the panda or something, but there's a _lovely_ assortment of shaved stuffed animals joining Jackal in the _second_ celebration of Bald and Free Day," Marui said. He gathered his things from the bench, slinging his back over his shoulder.

"Just... tell Mura I had work, 'kay? I don't think I can stand _another_ day of this, and there are some legit things that need doing," Marui finished, before leaving a slightly scarred Akaya behind to face the horror that was Jackal Celebrating.

* * *

**//National Dessert Day//**

"Marui-kun, you're here early," Yamazaki-san noted. Marui gave a small bow and a smile.

"Some things cleared up at school early, and I figured I might as well come in early. There are a few things I was thinking of trying as far as decorating techniques go on the cupcakes."

"Very good, very good." The old man nodded to himself a few times. "I'm actually incredibly grateful for your presence; it seems the word has gotten out and things are flying out by the dozen. Can you...?"

"I'm on it," Marui said, flashing a peace sign and grabbing his apron as he headed back. Dropping his bag and tying the string behind his waist, he yanked tightly to make sure the knot was secure before rolling up his sleeves, a determined look in his eye, and muttering in his best Action Movie Voice, "Let's do this."

--

Nearly five hours later found Marui, Nori, and a few of the older kitchen staff sitting at the now-cleared tabled, wiped.

"That - was - crazy," one of them remarked. Marui nodded, eyes closed in exhaustion and feet aching.

"Just be thankful that National Dessert Day is once a year, folks," came Yamazaki-san's voice from the direction of the kitchen. A few moments later found trays of fresh cakes in front of them. "My treat."

Despite how long the day had gone and the number of pastries he had baked, filled, decorated, and done numerous other things to, Marui still dug in.


	317. October Fifteenth

**[October Fifteenth]**

Because the oh-so-lovely Swine Flu, along with all of your seasonal flues and colds, has officially hit my school! So if I end up sick with loopy writing soon, that is why. :)

**//Global Handwashing Day//  
**

"One, two, three, four, five, six -" The boy sighed slightly, before rushing through the last fourteen numbers. "Twenty," Akira said satisfied, nodded. Saeki smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that when they say 'wash carefully for twenty seconds' they _mean_ to," Saeki said. Akira rolled his eyes.

"But they _look_ clean enough!" he argued, turning his wet hands over before promptly wiping them on his pants. Now Saeki sighed.

"And doing _that_-" He motioned to the now dry, though yet-again dirty, hands of the young boy "-means you have to wash them again." Before Akira could say anything he added, "_Properly_."

After a long pause Akira turned the tap back on, washing his hands thoroughly all the way up to his elbows like he'd been taught over his time at the hospital. He scrubbed the nails and wrist, keeping his sleeves out of the way with skill akin to that of a pro. Twenty two seconds later, he was done.

"Happy?" the boy said, turning his hands over as he went to roll down his sleeves. Saeki nodded, satisfied.

"I do believe you possess skills anyone would be proud to own on Global Handwashing Day," the older boy informed him. Akira let out a sigh of release.

"Good. _Now_ can we go play?"


	318. October Sixteenth

**[October Sixteenth]**

**//Dictionary Day//  
**

"One has the ability to be both clear and concise with the usage of a dictionary," Mori argued.

"Just because you've got some sort of word-fetish," Uchimura muttered, just loud enough for it to be obvious that Mori over-hearing was intentional.

"Just because _some people_ do not value the language and its many uses as a whole," Mori shot back, "does not mean all hope is lost."

"Face it: all hope _is_ lost," the shorter boy stated. "You're the _only_ one even _attempting_ to celebrate Dictionary Day. Bye," the boy finished before walking off.

Mori stared after him, sighing and shaking his head, before heading to the library – they had just gotten a new shipment of dictionaries, and he knew the library staff wouldn't turn away his offer to help shelve them. Besides, he might even be able to snag a few of the older dictionaries in the process.

* * *

Because Renji ---has not told Bunta about the fight he had with his parents--- but that didn't technically fit with this holiday, so check the LJ between today and tomorrow and maybe that'll get put up. (It begins with this.)

**//Bosses Day//**

Yanagi Renji's head snapped up as a pair of arms slipped around his waist. He turned his head abruptly, a moment of panic running through him until he recognized the person behind him as Marui Bunta.

"Don't you... have work?" the dataman said, at a loss for words. Marui kicked the chair next to Yanagi out from under the table in the school library and sat down.

"Nah. He gave us the day off and closed things for the day." Yanagi must have looked surprised, because Marui added, "I thought the same thing."

"Well it's not an unwelcome change," Yanagi muttered. Marui nodded.

"Definitely not." The tensai sighed, leaning over so his head was resting on Yanagi's shoulder. "I haven't talked to you in like... ages." Yanagi chuckled lightly, gently wrapping one arm around Marui's shoulders and using the other to comb and untangle the mop of pink hair.

"While I do not believe the amount of time apart technically fits the definition, I have too admit that some time together would be much appreciated." Marui smiled at him, the smile that was reserved for Renji and_ only _Renji, and the other teen was pretty sure a part of his heart melted right then and there until something clicked in his brain and his face fell slightly.

"Why exactly do you not have work again?" he asked, suspicious. Marui glared playfully.

"It's Bosses Day or something and Yamazaki-san seems to think the best way to celebrate is to take the day off." Marui's brow furrowed in concern. "Why?"

Yanagi just smirked.


	319. October Seventeenth

**[October Seventeenth]**

**//Wear Something Gaudy Day//  
**

"You must have _something_ in here!" Jiroh argued, brushing past Atobe to go deeper in the closet. He began digging through box after box and shelf after shelf of items.

"For the last time, Ore-sama does _not_ own any such atrocities, nor could you force Ore-sama to adorn them should he," Atobe told him, belligerent. Jiroh ignored him, and continued digging. Half an hour later, he emerged with a cardboard box, victorious.

"Look!" The boy was practically bouncing as he dumped the contents onto Atobe's bed. "It's from our first year of middle school!"

And, indeed, the crazy assortment of hideous clothes was. There was the bizarre tie that Atobe had worn, an odd mix of materials and printed in four different shades of magenta and fuschia. There was the gaggle of rings and other tacky gold jewelry that, for a few days there, Atobe had thought had been cool. There were the designer sun glasses that now looked so idiotic Atobe was ashamed to still own them. The pair of leather pants that should have been outlawed years before he bought them. And there was that limited edition purple turtle neck, the one he remembered fighting for with another boy his age, because there were less than a hundred being sold.

"No. _Absolutely_ not." Atobe began shoving things rather forcefully back in the box. "I would _not_ be caught _dead_ in those atrocities," he told Jiroh, dropping the formalities in a huff. Jiroh rolled his eyes, but flopped down on the bed and ignored Atobe's anger.

"First, _you're_ the one who bought them at some point in time, not me," he reminded Atobe. "And second, it's Wear Something Gaudy Day. Just for _once_ don't you want to try and remember why the _hell_ you purchased half the crap in your closet?" Jiroh's eyes sparkled with a kind of mischief reserved exclusively for him, the corners of his lips turned up in a kind of half-dare, but Atobe wasn't convinced. The younger boy was about to inform Jiroh he was resolute with his decision, when Jiroh added the final touch.

"Besides," he said, an eyebrow raised suggestively, "if you hate them _that much_ I'm sure I can help you get out of them."


	320. October Eighteenth

**[October Eighteenth]**

I would just like to add a note that if you like Harry Potter, beautiful art, or believe in supporting True Love, check out my LJ for an important post. Thanks, and enjoy the "WTF"ery that is this.

**//No Beard Day//  
**

"We have decided it is time to stage an intervention." Gakuto's voice was serious, the most serious Shishido had ever heard it.

"Er... what's this... about?" he asked, wary. He had walked into his bedroom, and lo and behold there were most of his friends - Gakuto, Oshitari, Jiroh, and of course Choutarou - standing around him. Gakuto said nothing, but grabbed his hand and led him to a chair, sitting him down.

"It has come to our attention," Jiroh began, "that there is a major issue that needs to be discussed." Shishido leaned back as far as possible in his chair, hoping they weren't referring to what he thought they were.

"What do you... mean?"

"You know what we mean," Gakuto said, backed up by the confident nod of Jiroh, the lazy agreement of Oshitari, and the nervous look of Ohtori.

"It needs to go," the red head and blond said in unison. Shishido looked about to retort and pretend he had no idea what they were talking about, when they began again. "The mustache and the beard."

"But-"

"Listen, Ohtori'd have brought it up _himself_ if he wasn't so afraid of offending you," Gakuto said, talking with his hands in the frenzy of the moment. "Fact is he _was_ afraid of offending you, and as such Jiroh and I have felt the need to take matters into our own hands. It goes, or he-" Gakuto motioned to Ohtori "-walks."

"Senpai, I never said-" Jiroh cut off the protests Ohtori was making to Gakuto's suggestion.

"It's now or never," the strawberry blond said, eyes and voice firm. Shishido looked at the faces in the room - from the resolution of Gakuto and Jiroh to the desperation and apology of Ohtori to the hazy boredom and amusement of Oshitari. And...

He bolted.

Luckily for Shishido, though the years had gone by he was still the team's dash specialist, and his speed had only increased. Sure, they could _run_, but he could both out-run _and_ hide. It was his house, after all.

And he was _not_ shaving, No Beard Day or otherwise.


	321. October Nineteenth

**[October Nineteenth]**

First, Happy Birthday to The Gentleman, Yagyuu! Anyway, this holiday was a tie between doing Niou-arc and doing Yukimura. I was leaning more towards Niou-arc, but... this is part of Yukimura's story that has been begging to escape for ages. If it doesn't quite fit with the holiday (I feel you can see how it applies?) I apologize; it was a part of his story that was begging to be released, and it felt today was Proper.

**//Evaluate Your Life Day//**

Yukimura stared down at the math problem, pencil tapping lightly on the edge of his desk. He chewed absently on the piece of gum he had stolen from Bunta earlier that day, trying and failing regain his focus. It was no use: he wasn't processing the numbers at all, mind too blank to focus on the cubed functions and other ridiculous math-related things. Sighing, he scribbled down a few things (it wasn't like their work was ever checked for correctness) before slipping his things back inside his book and closing them.

Leaning back in his chair, Yukimura surveyed the room. It was the same as it always was: bed, desk, the bookshelf, the closet. So why, exactly, did it feel so foreign?

It was all his English teacher's fault, he knew that. He'd been having a perfectly lovely day until seventh period, when his teacher had kindly informed them that they were to be assigned a writing prompt. Not just any writing prompt, but a /holiday/-based writing prompt, and not just /any/ holiday-based writing prompt, but one that would force them to /think/.

And while Yukimura had to admit that a page on Evaluate Your Life Day had made him think, he couldn't really say it was for the better.

With another sigh, Yukimura pushed his chair backwards a bit more forcefully than necessary. The wood shivered, and one of the drawers opened revealing a letter he'd been attempting to push to the back of his mind for the past few months.

The teen bit his lip, contemplating whether he should take it out. He'd actually had half a mind to throw it out once he'd denied the offer; remembering what he couldn't do was only more painful. But he'd kept it, the type of souvenir you wanted even if it brought up a bitter memory, and so he reluctantly pulled it out. Spreading the crinkled paper, Yukimura read over the perfectly typed print even though he knew it by heart.

It had been an offer to come train, professionally, with a select handful of other "elite players". It was the type of dream offer that came once in a lifetime, the kind you didn't pass up unless you were crazy.

Or couldn't play.

Sure, he could _play_. Yukimura could run and move and perform all of the vital functions needed to compete in tennis. And for high school he was still fantastic.

But the truth in it was that the little things that made your playing go from National High School level to World level were the ones he couldn't do anymore. A half of a half second in a new step that could no longer be preformed because of decreased flexibility in his toes and ankles; somewhat decreased lung capacity from the time his lung had collapsed; the way his right wrist would stall or a ball would miss his eye from the still-remaining hyporeflexia.

No matter how much he would have loved to accept the offer, Yukimura knew it would never work out – had known, since he'd stepped back on the court for Nationals way back in his third year of middle school and realized how different playing felt.

It was a letter he'd never discussed with Akaya, or Sanada or Yanagi for that matter. The only people he had actually told were his parents and his physical therapist, the first of whom told him that they wanted what was best for him – whatever that may have been –, and the latter of whom helped him realize that it was much more practical to pursue a future in a more stable position, despite his dreams.

Stowing it back away in his desk, Yukimura retrieved a blank sheet of paper from his bag and picked up his pen.

At least now he had a topic to write about.


	322. October Twentieth

**[October Twentieth]**

Because according to the, ahem, oh-so-reliable-source-of-Yahoo-answers this _is_ possible, granted the person in question has an incredibly low alcohol tolerance. Such as Bunta. ;) (Don't tell him I told you, he thinks it ruins his image.)

**//National Brandied Fruit Day//  
**

"This has alcohol in it."

"Eh, not that much." Marui waved a hand dismissively, tapping the lid of the jar a few times before loosening the top and pouring about half of the contents into a bowl. Yanagi quickly grabbed it from him with a sigh, turning it to look at the label.

Sloppily written in a hand he would recognize anywhere.

"And _you _made it. Which means it _definitely_ has alcohol in it." Marui waved again, completely ignoring this fact as he got out some ice cream.

"Lighten up, will ya? It's not like it's gonna _do_ much," Marui said, confident, as he spooned out vanilla into a bowl. "You want some?"

"No thank you." Despite his refusal Marui scooped him some anyway, and Yanagi took a seat at the kitchen counter, though did not touch it. "You _do_ know what Seiichi is going to do to you if you come to tonight's late practice unable to walk in a proper straight line, right?"

"Nothing, because I _will_ be able to walk in a proper straight line," Marui reminded, air of confidence still surrounding him. Then the contents of the bowl of fruit Marui had poured earlier were draped over his ice cream, the brandy used to preserve them and all.

Yanagi sighed internally yet again as he watched Marui dig in. There were incredible downsides to having a partner with an incredibly low tolerance to alcohol, and the inability to properly celebrate National Brandied Fruit Day without said partner waking up in incredible pain the next morning was one of them.


	323. October Twenty First

**[October Twenty-first]**

In honor of this day, I recommend everyone go and read Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump (in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, by J., of course!), though it does not have much to do with babbling.

**//National Babbling Day//  
**

"I'm not really sure what the point of this is. I mean, really, who would _create_ such a day? Perhaps Akira would know. But he appears rather agitated at the moment, so it is probably best that I do not ask him. Tachibana-san might know, but he's not here at the moment. I suppose I could ask Mori-kun, but he seems rather absorbed in his book. Uchimura-kun, Ishida-kun, and Sakurai-kun, on the other hand, don't appear to be doing much but I get the feeling they would not know why such a day exists and-"

"_Shinji_." Kamio finally cut him off. Shinji looked up, surprised.

"Yes?"

"Could you... please, _maybe_ be quiet?" Kamio sighed when Shinji's face fell slightly, but Shinji nodded. The area was silent for a few minutes before Shinji began muttering again.

"I hate it when Akira is upset with me. I really do try to not talk but I always do and he seems to dislike it. I wonder if the others feel this way as well? Tachibana-san has expressed the concern with me before; I hope they're not too upset with me for it. I don't _wish_ to annoy them all it just seems to happen and..." Shinji continued to talk, though Kamio tuned him out as he focused on the decomposition of functions. On a normal day Kamio would have asked him, a bit more harshly, to shush but today was special - today was National Babbling Day - and for once Kamio would give him a free pass.


	324. October Twenty Second

**[October Twenty-second]**

A word to the wise: when you accidentally bite into a granola bar that contains something you're really allergic to, spit it out and go to the health lodge. Don't stand there flailing your arms in panic before refusing to go to the health lodge until forced because the talent show is that night. ;] (That is a story from camp, and if you ever read this Lissa -- yes, this is for you. :P)

**//National Nut Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi walked into the club room after school to find one Kirihara Akaya asleep on the bench. He seemed passed out pretty well, odd because class had barely gotten out five minutes ago. Which could only mean one thing: he had ditched.

"Akaya," the older boy murmured, kneeling down to bench-level and shaking the younger boy's shoulder, "wake up." Akaya made a few unintelligible comments, hand going up automatically to block the light streaming in. "How long have you been here?"

"`S't afternoon already?" The younger boy lifted his neck to look around before dropping his head back down, blinking sleep from his eyes lazily. "Since... I dunno, third period?"

"You ditched almost the entire day?" Immediately Yukimura's hand went to Akaya's forehead, checking to see if he had a temperature while he scanned the rest of Akaya's body for any sign of something that was wrong. "Are you all right?" Akaya shrugged.

"Meh, I've been better. It's really nothing to worry about." Despite Akaya's reassurances, Yukimura was not convinced.

"Did you eat lunch?" he asked, still concerned. Akaya shook his head.

"Nah. I just woke up now, actually. Benadryl knocks you out pretty quick."

"Benadr- wait, what?" Akaya sighed, running a hand through tangled curls. He licked his lips nervously, lifting his neck slightly and turning so that he was facing Yukimura more directly.

"In honor of National Nut Day we... had a... party," Akaya informed him, not missing the obvious cringe. "I didn't eat anything or anything - don't worry - but it got crazy enough in there -- I guess the theme was pecans -- that I started itching all over and feeling pretty sick. Case in point..." The boy made a sweeping gesture with one arm. "I am here."

Yukimura studied the freshman once more, eyes panning over him and looking for any traces that something was seriously wrong, before sighing.

"Go back to sleep - unless you can be trusted not to fall asleep on your walk home?" Akaya shook his head, a slight embarrassed smile across his lips. Yukimura's own mouth quirked up at the corners. "That's what I thought. I'll wake you once practice is over." The younger boy gave small, grateful smile before closing his eyes and drifting off. Yukimura watched him fall asleep, and brushed a tangle of curls out of the boy's face.

As he exited the club house, closing the door behind him, Yukimura made two mental notes: the first was to ask Akaya's teachers why on earth they had thought it was acceptable to bring nuts to school without checking for allergies. The second was a silent prayer, thanking Kami-sama that peanuts weren't real nuts.


	325. October Twenty Third

**[October Twenty-third]**

For those of you who may not know, Mole Day is a day that celebrates the mole - a unit of measurement in chemistry. This unit is 6.02 x (10 to the 23rd power), and it is also known as Avagadro's number. If you have this amount of ANYTHING (atoms, molecules, pillows, pretty tennis boys, super child geniuses) you have a mole of that thing.

On another note: this chapter contains pointless fluff and lovely hints at sexual situations towards the end. Blame my current Matt/Mello addiction. (Meh.)

ALSO ALSO: I AM TAKING THE ACT TOMORROW. :3 Wish me luck? (Yes, I'm rambling. Please excuse me, and enjoy the fic. *shushes*)

**//Mole Day//  
**

"Urgh." Nails blunt from being bitten down to the nub ensnared themselves in loose pink strands of hair. The sugar addict groaned, a feeling that he knew all too well coming on. A cool hand was placed on his head, the other on his shoulder, gently brushing against his cheek, and Marui jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. He tilted his head up to see Yanagi, hair still damp and adorning nothing but a pair of sweat pants as he had just gotten out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" Yanagi murmured. Marui sighed, pushing his book out of the way and allowing his head to fall onto the desk in front of him with a _'thud_'.

"Chem." The word itself was spat with a distaste that conveyed most peoples' dislike of battery acid. Yanagi gave a small smile, taking the notebook from the desk in front of Marui, backing up to sit down on the bed as he looked over the problems.

"It's simple dimensional analysis," Yanagi commented, surprised that Marui was having trouble with such a thing. The older teen let out another groan, and Marui's near-flunking math grades flooded back into memory. "Ah, I am sorry. I forgot." Yanagi grabbed a pencil lying absentmindedly on the bed, and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper from the back of the notebook, before he began working methodically on each problem, writing ever single calculation out step-by-step despite the fact that he didn't need to.

Ten minutes later, he was done.

"Here." Marui lifted his head slightly, eyes skimming over the completed problems placed next to his eraser-hole, pencil-marked mess. "If you are feeling up to it I can see if I can help walk you through all of these problems. I am not comfortable allowing you to copy, per se, but should the need arise-"

He was cut off by Marui pecking him lightly on the nose.

"Thank you," the pink-head murmured. He toyed with his own pencil, which he had never actually put down, and leaned over next to Yanagi so he could follow the step-by-step equations both on the page and explained in Yanagi's soothing voice.

Half an hour later, her got it.

"Success!" he cheered, hand up for a high five which Yanagi gladly accepted. Then, inexplicably, Yanagi broke out into a small chuckle, earning him a confused look. Yanagi motioned to the clock.

"It's 6:02."

"Which means...?" Marui asked, confused.

"It's October twenty-third." Marui still looked at him. "Ten-twenty-three." Nothing. "Six point oh-two times ten to the twenty third power." After a few minutes, light dawned in Marui's eyes.

"_Oh_." Marui gave a small smile as well, and though Yanagi could tell it was more out of response to his own joy and amusement he pretended not to notice.

"Happy Mole Day." Marui gave a slight nod, filing his notebook and homework away and shoving it into his bag. The pink-head then turned back to find that Yanagi had not moved. Instead he continued leaning against the desk, eyelids lifted slightly and warm brown eyes revealed.

"Perhaps," he commented, "a celebration may be in order?" The tone was innocent but there was a definite hint of _something_ underneath. Something he _liked_.

As lips connected, Marui had never been happier to be dating a total geek.


	326. October Twenty Fourth

**[October Twenty-fourth]**

**//Make a Difference Day// - Fourth Saturday in October  
**

The alarm went off with a blaring beep, the kind that caused your brain to shriek incoherent messages to the rest of your body, which then flailed aimlessly in numerous directions, trying to determine which was was up, whether you could breath, if your vital functions were still working properly, and what time of day it was. Saeki's hand connected with air a few times, before smashing into the snooze button. He had half a mind to go back to sleep, but after glancing at the clock he knew he didn't have time to waste, and he got up. It was still dark out, despite the fact that it was nearly six, a fact Saeki despised more than anything. Yet he pulled himself and his now-startled mind away from the warm bed and began to get ready.

A little over an hour later found him signing in on the volunteer sheet. Unlike everyone else he knew, the volunteer hours he been required to do to graduate were long over, and everything about the current set-up was self-caused.

Finishing his scribble of the date, a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his waist; the silver-haired boy turned to find Akira latching onto him. It was clear from the lack of noise the young boy was emitting, the tousled hair and the incredibly wrinkled pajamas that the nine-year-old had just woken up; Saeki gave a small chuckle and a soft smile, remembering the way Akira's eyes had lit up when Saeki had told him a few days ago that he would be back for all of Saturday.

"Well good morning there," he said. Akira looked up abruptly, apparently not expecting him to talk, and he unlatched himself so that Saeki could get down to eye level with him.

"G'mor'in'." Brunet bangs fell into his eyes, small fists rubbing the sleep away from his vision as best as possible. "You came."

"Of course I came," the older boy replied with a smile that Akira returned. "Now, how does some breakfast sound?"

Akira readily complied.

--

The rest of the day was spent in this fashion; when Saeki wasn't tending to or entertaining Akira or the other children in the children's cancer ward he was off assisting staff and volunteers in other parts of the hospital. The number had skyrocketed that day, probably because of the recent announcement that the fourth Saturday of the month was Make a Difference Day, and they needed all of the help they could get – which included more experienced volunteers leading the inexperienced. A case of anything but blind leading the blind, as Saeki knew the routines of the entire facility all too well.

By the end of the day, long after visiting hours had ended and the other volunteers had gone home (a number of them teenaged girls and boys who were complaining rather audibly) Saeki was still there helping tidy up.

"You don't have to stay," Kijmuta-san told him softly. It was getting late, and yet Saeki still bothered enough to tuck his favorite (though he would deny it as much as he could) child in the ward in bed and help wipe things down.

"It's not a problem," he informed her. And really, it wasn't. He had phoned his mother ages ago, and she knew he wasn't going to be home until late. She was fine with it. Kijmuta-san shook her head slightly, but there was a smile gracing her features. She continued to clean in silence.

When Saeki finally took his leave it was with nothing more than a "Goodbye. I'll see you soon." The nurse nodded once, and gave a polite "thank you" while stifling a yawn.

Nothing else needed to be said, because Saeki didn't need the constant praise and reassurance so many of the one-day volunteers had been looking for. He didn't need a shiny medal or bragging rights.

He was perfectly fine with knowing that he had helped someone that day – _someones_ – because that was all that mattered: that he made a difference, somehow, on Make a Difference Day.


	327. October Twenty Fifth

**[October Twenty-fifth]**

Because I may be the only author to ever tell you to leave, but I have to. If you haven't read the new Link and Luigi piece (_Tenesis_) I'm not sure why you're here, seeing as that is just Win on so many levels. Because "God called the court 'tennis' and the field he called 'not tennis.'" 'Nuff said._  
_

**//Mother-in-Law Day//**

The door slammed, but Fuji Yuuta didn't think anything of it. In fact, he was resisting the urge to think something of it, because with a slam that frenzied it meant that Syusuke was probably home, presumably from Tezuka's house, which meant Tezuka could be with him which meant that if Yuuta went to investigate he could find -

No, he wasn't going to think like that. He was just going to go back to his book.

Twenty minutes later, after no odd noises though, Yuuta had completely forgotten the strange slam and he got up to go get a glass of water.

And run promptly into Yumiko.

"Er... Nee-san?" He arched an eyebrow in confusion; she hadn't been home recently, and if he remembered her e-mail correctly she was supposed to be visiting family.

"Ah, Yuuta, I didn't know you were home." Her tone was light as if there was nothing out-of-the-ordinary going on here.

"Uh... yeah." He pulled a glass out from the cabinet before turning to fill it, asking simultaneously, "Why are you... here?"

Yumiko sighed. "I was spending the day with Yasa-chan and his family, when his mother felt the need to continuously question me about a number of different things." Yuuta sat down and listened, despite the fact that he didn't totally understand or care. "His father, brother, and sister approve but it appears his mother does not." She gave another sigh, and from the doorway there was a small chuckle; Syusuke was home though he hadn't made a sound entering.

"I suppose that's what Mother-in-Law Day is about, saa?" the elder brother answered.

Yumiko rolled her eyes playfully, something Syusuke went along with, and they proceeded to have a conversation while Yuuta snuck out.

Luckily for him, he had yet to have to deal with anyone's mother besides his own. And he liked it that way, thank-you-very-much.

* * *

**//World Pasta Day//**

Long bangs covered heavy eyelids, which covered blue eyes - ones that were normally sparkling or aflame, today dull.

Oshitari Yuushi couldn't hide his worry.

"Perhaps-"

"No." The smaller boy's voice was strained. "This is /your/ belated birthday gift."

"But-" Though Oshitari tried to argue, Gakuto cut him off.

"You've been talking about this for weeks, Yuushi," the younger boy said. "And it was incredibly hard to get reservations."

This was true; the Italian restaurant had opened in March. Atobe (and his family) had been invited to the opening and complimented the quality of the food, putting the idea to visit in Oshitari's head. When Gakuto had gone to look into reservations it had been mid-June: it was so booked he hadn't even been able to properly get the fifteen, and had had to settle for the 25th instead. And that was only with the help of Atobe, who managed to get them to re-arrange a few reservations.

For good reason. The ambiance was incredible, and the food was fantastic. The pasta was all hand-made, sauces from scratch and what Oshitari could /tell/ were /actually/ the finest ingredients, something the restaurant didn't even need to mention like so many other companies did.

"I don't care," Oshitari said after a moment's silence. "You're not feeling well; we'll make reservations some other time. You should be at home in bed though."

Gakuto looked about to protest, some of the usual spunk the acrobat possessed there, but Oshitari gave him a 'seriously' look. The redhead bit his chapped lips slightly and sighed before letting out a muffled, "fine" and grabbing his jacket.

Oshitari stood, informing the waiter that this would all be paid under the Atobe tab (something Atobe actually had agreed to prior, as part of Oshitari's birthday gift) before donning his own jacket. He linked fingers with the redhead as they stepped into the crisp October air and began the short walk to his house.

World Pasta Day or not, Oshitari had more important things to worry about.


	328. October Twenty Sixth

**[October Twenty-sixth]**

**//National Mincemeat Day//  
**

Marui Bunta raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"I don't think it counts."

"It does according to Wikipedia," Kenji informed him. "Here." The boy typed a few things into a nearby laptop (they seemed to be popping up with alarming frequency now that Yanagi was staying there) at a speed so fast it was worrying to Marui, before pointing and reading. "'And sometimes beef suet, beef, or venison'," the younger boy quoted, looking too smug for his own good. "See?" Marui sighed.

"Yes, but it specifically says meat _in the name_. Couldn't it be false advertising or something, to make it without meat?" Kenji considered this for a moment before turning to the screen and typing a few more things in.

"I'll look it up on Wikipedia again," he told the older boy, not stopping his typing or clicking.

Marui Bunta sighed, looking down at the recipe printed that was lying on the counter and gathering ingredients from around the kitchen. No matter the definition, National Mincemeat Day definitely called for some mincemeat.


	329. October Twenty Seventh

**[October Twenty-seventh]**

Dedicated to - or, rather, disclaimer-ed to - TomBoombs, narrgles, NormalGuy11, ThatsInCANADA, monkeysee, and NinjaPrincess. (If I missed anyone, you know where to find me. XD) Because you people pretty much wrote half the story (yes, people, that is why the below story is so random) and I've wasted a good 20+ hours of my life in the past three days talking to all of you. :] (And for my _actual_ readers -- MyLifeIsAverage is where it's at. :D)

**//Tell a Story Day// - Second One  
**

"But… didn't we already have this day?"

"Who cares? It's Tell a Story Day – it _never gets _old?" Akaya informed.

"Shhhh, now listen," the captain said. The curly-haired boy nodded before sticking his tongue out at Niou, as Yukimura pulled Akaya into his lap. "Now, Once upon a time, in a land far, far away...

"A man stood up. He didn't look happy. 'No ones here,' he said. This was most upsetting because he was a banana! And a bruised one at that - is skin was moldy and brown. No one wanted to purchase him, they only wanted the lovely yellow ones."

"This is a lame sto-"

"Shut it, Niou-senpai," Akaya hissed, still listening intently. Yukimura continued.

"He had a sticker that read 'Place on head. Smile.' A college student in a Waldo costume followed the sticker's instructions, but failed. The sticker was not placed on his forehead. This was becau-" Niou's phone began to ring, ending the story for the time being. He pulled it out, half-whooping for glee as he skimmed the messaging from Yagyuu saying that Niou was welcome over there now that his parents were out.

"Eh, oh well." Akaya watched as Niou half-slammed the door to the Yukimura household behind him. Akaya sighed, shifting slightly to remove himself from Yukimura's lap now that the story was over. Yukimura grasped his wrist before he could get away.

"What?" the freshman uttered, annoyed. Yukimura gave a half-smirk.

"Ah, I don't believe I finished the story," the older boy said. "You see, there was another banana." He placed a strange amount of emphasis on the last word. "This _banana_ met a _light saber_ and then-"

"Oh shut up and just jump him already!" The yell came from the kitchen; it was Marui, who Akaya had almost forgotten was there.

Akaya yelled back quite a few obscenities to the older boy.

Yukimura just followed his suggestion.


	330. October Twenty Eighth

**[October Twenty-eighth]**

**//Plush Animal Lovers' Day//  
**

"Eiji." The older boy let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly as he glanced around the clubroom. "You do know Tezuka is going to kill you, right?" Eiji peeked out from a pile of stuffed animals.

"Not if I hide down here," he said with a grin. Oishi sighed as the boy disappeared underneath a literal mound of stuffed animals.

"He will _fry_ your stuffed animals with his _Tezuka Vision_," Oishi reminded. The acrobat's head popped up faster than toast, eyes wide in fear.

"Nya, Oishi, do you think he'd _really_?" The worry in his voice was genuine, and Oishi had to keep from laughing; after all, this was a very serious matter, and the fact was that even if the vice captain _couldn't_ use his Tezuka Vision he could definitely do _something_.

"Yes," he replied with a straight face. It took all of his effort, but it did the trick: Eiji immediately scrambled out from under the mound of plush animals, and in a few minutes they had all been stowed in odd places around the clubroom. (Including the bags or random members, much to their later chagrin.)

"Fiiiine," the redhead whined, looking around at the now-clear clubroom. "It's good?" Oishi nodded, checking once more that there was nothing in the room Tezuka would attempt to burn/mutilate/et cetera. It seemed clear.

"Good," the acrobat replied in a huff. "You can't celebrate Plush Animal Lovers' Day without plush animals."


	331. October Twenty Ninth

**[October Twenty-ninth]**

Because Lee suggested Kaidoh or Kabaji. They did not work out, unfortunately. So you get stuck with Mori. :3

**//Hermit Day//  
**

Tachibana looked around once, surveying the group. Yes, they were all there. There was Kamio, headphones plugged in and bobbing his head to the music; Shinji, standing next to him and muttering away; Ishida and Sakurai doing math homework; and Uchimura flipping through a book. All -

Wait. No. That wasn't right.

He re-wound.

Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

"Where's Mori?" the captain asked, grabbing the team's attention. Uchimura's head was, surprisingly, the last to shoot up.

"He's not-" Kamio started, but Tachibana cut him off with a shake of his head.

"No, not here."

"He's at home, reading I believe," Uchimura informed them. "Something about wantin' peace an' quiet. Said to give you this." The shorter boy pulled out a crinkled envelope from the back of the well-worn book (presumably something Mori had handed to him as Uchimura was not the reading type) and Tachibana slipped it open, skimming its contents.

"_Dear Tachibana-san,"_ it began.

_"I apologize for not being able to make it to the matches today. As it is, I am feeling moderately under the weather and do not wish to aggravate such a condition nor spread it. Furthermore, today is Hermit Day, and as such my lack of presence seemed appropriate._

"_Yours Sincerely,_

"_Mori Tatsunori."_

Tachibana shook his head as he put the piece of paper away.

He should have figured.


	332. October Thirtieth

**[October Thirtieth]**

Trick-or-treat! Leave me a review, neh? They're almost better than free candy from strangers!

**//Frankenstein Friday// - Last Friday in October  
**

"Oi, Mori." The shorter teen pounded rabidly on the door. "Open up!" He received no response, and continued to pound away; he _knew_ Mori was in there, whether the other boy was willing to admit it or not. Finally after a few minutes Uchimura heard a quiet but insistent "coming" and shuffling as Mori made his way over, cracking the door open.

"Yes?" The taller boy raised an eyebrow. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Tachibana-san's gonna kill you." Without asking Uchimura pushed open the door with his foot, letting himself inside; Mori said nothing, but allowed it to slam as he went back to the chair he had resided in the past two days.

"i do not see why such a thing would happen." Mori gave a small, knowing chuckle despite his own words. "I have informed him of my absence ahead of schedule today."

"_Yes_." Uchimura sighed, flopping down unceremoniously on arm of Mori's armchair. "But he either thinks your sick then or that there's something major going on. And since you're _not _sick he's either going to panic over you the moment you're back or he's going to make you run laps until you pass out for ditching." Mori opened his mouth to protest, raising a hand, before freezing; he sighed, hand dropping back into his lap.

"Perhaps you are correct, but..."

"No, he will _not_ count your reasonin' of Frankenstein Friday and your insane need to try and read the entire novel in one day as a proper excuse." Uchimura shot Mori the look that said everything, and rendered the larger boy useless. "You _know_ that."

Sighing once, Mori gave a half shrug and picked up his book from the coffee table. He slipped out the small piece of paper he'd been using as a book mark and settled in comfortably, text raised to eye level in the arm resting on the chair.

Fiction was so much easier to deal with than real life.

* * *

**//National Candy Corn Day//**

Marui Bunta carefully turned the doorknob, staying as silent as possible. It opened without squeaking, much to his luck, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he silently closed it. Head jerking from side-to-side and looking for any recording equipment, Marui bolted for the bed.

This was wrong on so many levels.

He was_ not_ supposed to have to sneak around _his_ house, goddammit!

Yet here he was, like a heroine addict, searching frantically around his _own_ room!

According to Renji he had had "far exceeded a tolerable amount of sugar, even for someone such as yourself, and as such I find it necessary to cut you off." This meant, in simpler terms, that everything from his secret stash was missing.

And everything from both Akio and Kenji's stashes had been hidden as well. Which just wasn't fair with Halloween coming up and all. Not fair at -

"Ack!" Marui jumped, the phone in his pocket vibrating intensely against the bed pole he was leaning against and giving off a grating noise. "Yeah, what?"

"You're in luck; the stuff is hidden at Mura's," Niou's voice informed from the other end. Marui was quiet, giving a silent prayer that "the stuff" encompassed all of it.

"All of it?"

"Yup, 'cordin' to the brat. Apparently when in doubt, shove things under the bathroom counter." Marui let out a whoop of joy from his end, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly as he danced in a circle before losing his balance, only managing not to topple over by catching himself on the bedpost.

"Tell the kid I'll meet him there in twenty if Mura isn't home."

"Will do, 'slong as you share your fucking licorice for once."

"Chill, chill. I will." Niou snorted, causing Marui to roll his eyes. he was just about to flip his phone closed when he remembered "Oh, and Haru? Tell 'Kaya to pull the candy corn out first."

"'Kay. But _why_?" If there was one thing Niou would never understand about Marui it was how he managed to consume ungodly amounts of sugar and yet still manage to fall asleep at a reasonable hour and not weigh over two hundred pounds.

"'Cause it's National Candy Corn Day, _duh_." And with that, Marui hung up.

_Of course,_ Niou thought, _what else could it have been?

* * *

_

**//Mischief Night//**

"We're supposed to 'watch a movie'." Though the sentence clearly insinuated that sex was involved, Akaya sounded far less than pleased, and Niou and Marui understood why.

"You can't get away for one fucking night?" Niou sighed. "Just tell him-"

"Tell him dark and dangerous times lie ahead," Marui interrupted. Akaya snorted, though he immediately hushed himself in hopes that Yukimura wouldn't hear from the bathroom.

"I might be able to make a break from the back door, but..."

"Plan." Niou's voice was automatically in his Plotting Commander voice. "You go to the kitchen when he's in the living room. You give a signal. We ring the doorbell. You sneak out back." All three considered this for a moment.

"It's simple, but I say go for it," Akaya told them, giving the okay. "It can be the beginning of tonight."

"Woo!" Marui yelled loud enough that he could be heard, however distantly, from the bushes on the side of the Yukimura residence. Akaya was about to yell something else when he was interrupted.

"Akaya? Are you all right?" Yukimura's voice was mildly worried and Akaya covered the phone with his hand.

"Yeah, Seiichi, 'm comin'. Just gimme a sec."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room," the older boy informed him, footsteps trailing down the hall. After a moment of listening at the door to ensure the coast was clear Akaya spoke.

"This whole Mischief Night thing better be frickin' worth it, you got me? He's gonna _kill_ me later tonight."

"We're egging Yagyuu's neighbor's brand new car and _simultaneously_ ding-dong-ditching _five_ houses. It'll be worth it," Marui assured.

"Good." Akaya took one last look at himself in the mirror, making sure his dark attire was adequate. Confident it was, a daring smirk crossed his face. "Gimme five, then go." He hung up without saying goodbye, eyes narrowing deviously at the mirror as he said one last statement to himself:

"Bring. It. On."


	333. October Thirty First

**[October Thirty-first]**

Happy Halloween! Yes, I _did_ go trick-or-treating, much to my mother's chagrin! My brother and I used our Mario and Luigi costumes from ACen. :] Anyone else have stories? (And Happy NaNoWriMo! Get crackin'!)

**//Halloween//**

"So let me get this straight." Niou raised an eyebrow skeptically. "It's a day where small children dress up in ridiculous outfits and take candy from strangers?" The group nodded.

"Pretty much," Yanagi confirmed. Why Niou couldn't grasp the concept of such a thing was beyond him, but the fact was that he seemed to be having immense difficulty with it. It honestly wasn't _that_ hard – it was just Halloween.

"So everything they've ever been told is to be blatantly ignored for one night?"

"_Yes." _Marui shook his head at Niou's lack of knowledge. They were in _high school_ for Budda's sake! This was _not_ difficult.

Suddenly, the dull confusion in Niou's eyes turned into a mischievous gleam.

"And does this holiday, say, have an age limit?" The look he gave Marui, and the grin that spread across the pink head's face said it all.

"Not in my book," he said grinning. "Let's go!"

As Yanagi watched them run down the street, he could not help but wonder whether they would _ever_ grow up.

* * *

**//Increase Your Psychic Powers Day//**

Mizuki Hajime nearly fell over, letting out an entirely undignified yelp.

"Yuuta-kun, shouldn't you be at home this weekend?" The older boy raised an eyebrow; the boy had definitely said he was spending the first weekend of November at home with his family. Yuuta looked up from where he was sitting as his desk and shook his head.

"Nah. I figured that if both Aniki and Nee-san are there this weekend I might as well chill here." He added, to clear Mizuki's confusion, "they have things planned."

"Things…?" Yuuta nodded.

"Yeah, a few things. Today is Increase Your Psychic Powers Day and every year they've always gone to all of these workshops – they're both 'indigo children' or whatever – and so I figured I might as well leave 'em alone since it's their weekend." Yuuta rambled on and on, and it was clear that he was trying to justify their ignoring him to Mizuki. The other boy didn't quiet buy that Yuuta was fine with it, but let it go on anyway.

"Well, if you need someone to 'chill' with," Mizuki began giving a genuine smile, "I'm here all weekend as well."

"Thanks senpai," Yuuta said, and for one he meant it. "I'll remember that."


	334. November Month Long Holidays

**[November Month Long Holidays]**

**//Peanut Butter Lovers' Month//**

"Lame. Totally frickin' lame."

"You're just upset that you can't have any," Marui pointed out. Akaya rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. How would _you_ feel if you were suddenly banned from pretty much every edible food?"

"Pissed," Marui responded with a shrug. "But I'm not deathly allergic to peanuts, and so I don't have this problem." Marui's comment was met with quite a few inappropriate words on Akaya's end, and enough rude hand gestures to fill a month's quota.

"Hey, don't blame _me_," the tensai grumbled, checking his cookies in the oven. "I didn't make November Peanut Butter Lovers' Month." Before Akaya could add onto that, Marui added, "_Nor_ did I cause Yukimura to develop a love for peanut butter."

Akaya just huffed.

* * *

**//National Sleep Comfort Month//**

"I'm not getting you up, am I?" Atobe asked, a look of amusement spread across his face. From where he lay on the bed Jiroh shook his head, already in a half-asleep coma.

"New mattress. New pillows. New comforter. Your fault," the sleepy boy managed to get out around a few stifled yawns. "Crazy comfy."

"And the fact that they're mine does nothing to persuade you?" Atobe asked, though he knew it was useless; the strawberry blond shook his head lazily, drifting closer and closer to dream land.

"Your fault for buyin' comfy stuff during National Sleep Comfort Month," Jiroh murmured lazily, before drifting off without another peep until morning.

* * *

**//National Model Railroad Month//**

"You just bought _five_ _fricken sets_!" Muromachi exclaimed, throwing an arm in the air in exasperation. Taichi looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Just _one_ more? _Please_ Nii-san?" The fact that his brother hadn't even tacked "kinda" onto the end of the questions showed just how much he wanted the models, and after a long moment of lip-biting an decision-making, Muromachi Touji gave his younger brother a stern look.

"One," he said. "You can pick out _one_ more model train set. And them I'm cutting you off." The younger boy whooped in joy and ran down the isles of model sets to find another one.

Muromachi shook his head. Oh well – if Taichi was going to go model crazy at least they were all on sale for National Model Railroad Month.

* * *

**//Real Jewelry Month//**

Akutagawa Jiroh gaped, mouth falling open in a way that was usually only seen during comical situations in cartoons.

"Jiroh?" The younger boy waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Oi, you okay?"

In two seconds, the strawberry blond was all over the piece of jewelry lying on Gakuto's desk.

"Fucking shit Gakuto," the older boy exclaimed, catching Gakuto by surprised – Jiroh _never_ used language like that. Jiroh turned the small ring over and over in his hand. "Where on earth did you get this?" Gakuto shrugged flippantly.

"I dunno. Yuushi found it and gave it to me. Why?" Gakuto fidgeted slightly; the ring didn't seem impressive to him, it just seemed like a fun trinket the pair had found. It didn't even look real.

"This has got to be _at least_ a .75 carat diamond, not to mention the real gold in the band." The strawberry blond weighed it in his hand a few moments. "I couldn't give you an estimate, but it's fairly high up there."

"How the hell do you even _know_ that?" the redhead asked, more amazed by his friend's knowledge of jewelry than the fact that he and Oshitari had effectively stolen an expensive trinket from someone.

"Oh, that," Jiroh muttered sheepishly, going an odd shade of red that normally did not happen, because Jiroh normally did not get actively embarrassed. "I… I pay attention to things when Keigo and I go shopping," he murmured. Then, as if it was a more acceptable excuse, added, "And it's Real Jewelry Month, too."

* * *

I don't know where this came from, but... yeah...

**//National Epilepsy Month//**

Saeki sat back on his knees, breathing a sigh of relief. Kentarou was lying on the floor of the shared school clubroom, tears still at the corners of his eyes and lips still a blue-ish tinge. But he was fine.

"I'll call your mom," Ryou said from behind the pair, scurrying off. There was silence, before Saeki helped ease Kentarou into a sitting position, running a hand reassuringly through the younger boy's hair.

"You all right?" Saeki asked meekly; it wasn't an honest question, because when one had just had a seizure you were never 'all right', but despite this fact Kentarou nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I'm… fine." The last word faltered, before the pair lapsed back into silence. Then – a bang.

"That's the third fucking one since September," the boy hissed, tears of anger at himself threatening to spill over. "_Third_."

As Saeki tried to calm the younger boy down as best as possible, the only other thought was that it was National Epilepsy Month and maybe, just maybe, something positive could come out of all of this.

* * *

**//National Adoption Awareness Month//**

"Are you all right?" The question was quiet, a low melodious whisper. Niou did not answer, did not move. He lay perfectly still in bed next to Yagyuu. The brunet sighed lightly, running a hand through the bleached hair that was tickling his chest. "Masaharu, something is wrong. You can tell me. You know that."

Niou shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. It's just…" His voice held an odd quality, a type of uncertainty that was uncharacteristic of the normally harsh boy.

Niou suddenly rolled over, tilting his neck to look up at Yagyuu. Moonlight reflected off of the light skin, making him glow eerily, a very Niou-esque quality.

"It's just…" Niou stopped again, before continuing in barely more than a whisper, "I was just thinking about… things." Before Yagyuu could question, he added, "Future things."

"Future things?" the elder boy asked, pulling Niou in closer. The Trickster rested his head on Yagyuu's chest, a gesture only The Gentleman could get from him, as it was a side only The Gentleman could bring out.

"Kids," Niou murmured softly. It was only one word, but it took Yagyuu by surprise and he had to strongly resist the urge to jerk back.

"What about them?" he asked lightly, running fingers through Niou's hair. The Trickster relaxed at the gesture, melting into his boyfriend's body.

"I was just… well…" There was more silence from Niou, the kind that filled a space that was both necessary and completely irrational.

"What is it?" Yagyuu finally asked the question, breaking the stillness. Niou answered.

"I was just thinking about how it's…" He stumbled for a minute, before speaking up, "how it's National Adoption Awareness Month."

In that moment, in the lacking space between bodies in embrace, with that one comment, Yagyuu realized something: he realized that, no matter what was going on now, it would all work out in the end.


	335. First Week in November

**[First Week in November]**

Boys are boys, sex is sex. 'Nuff said. (Nothin' graphic, though. Just crazy mind-melting fluff. You guys know how I am...)

**//Chemistry Week//**

"I love chemistry," Marui said, eyes drifting shut lazily as he curled up next to Yanagi. The other boy gave a slight chuckle.

"No you don't." Marui rolled his eyes.

"Fine – I love it when you _help_ me with chemistry. Happy?" Yanagi smiled slightly, pecking Marui on top of the head.

"I can tell you what you _really_ love about chemistry," Yanagi whispered in the tensai's ear, sending shivers up the boy's spine.

"The fact that we have it?" Marui murmured into a now-shared kiss. Yanagi's lips curved into a smile against his.

"Something like that," he remarked offhandedly. "And the fact that it's Chemistry Week as well…"


	336. November First

**[November First]**

Direct reference to October First, in which Mori challenges Kamio to go vegetarian for a month. These are the results, and I'm actually crazy surprised myself... O_o

**//World Vegan Day//**

"No way." Ishida looked at him, skeptically. The rest of the team, bar Mori and Shinji, looked at Kamio with complete and utter shock.

"I second this statement," Sakurai said. "No way in hell did Kamio manage to lay off meat for a month." Kamio shrugged, hands shoved into his pockets, obviously uncomfortable from the attention. He licked his lips, pressing them together in a tight, nervous line when he wasn't.

"I have no doubt he succeeded," Mori said, confident that Kamio was telling the truth. Which, in fact, the speed demon was: he had managed to lay completely off of meat for the entire month. "Your thoughts?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Kamio muttered, still feeling awkward by his teammates open gaping. "First few days sucked, first week was meh at best, but after that…" Mori nodded, seemingly pleased with his handiwork.

"Good to hear," the bookworm replied. It was only after Tachibana had shooed the team out, leaving a still unready Kamio and Mori behind, to Kamio confess.

"It's actually er… World Vegan Day," Kamio muttered, the words barely audible as he went the color of his hair. "I'm thinking of celebrating that… permanently."

As Kamio hurried out of the locker room Mori couldn't conceal his grin.


	337. November Second

**[November Second]**

Drop me a review on your way out, neh? (I'm Crazy Sick -- temperature of 102+ T_T -- so I'mma be stuck at home tomorrow. Reviews make everything better though~ ;D)

**//Look for Circles Day//  
**

"Ah, _I_ remember that." Marui's voice was smug, a kind of taunting that Akaya wanted to smack him for.

"Great. Now what were your _answers?_" Akaya grumbled. Marui laughed, half-snicker, half light-hearted.

"Nope, you're not getting' 'em out of me," the tensai announced. Akaya groaned.

"Fifty examples circles. _Fifty_! It's a… it's a scandal! It's an outrage!" Te younger boy spewed off, spluttering and causing the only other person at their lunch table (the rest had some crazy aptitude test to take that Marui hadn't made the cut for) to howl with laughter.

"Aw come _on_ Aka-chan," Marui began, adding as many things into his speech that he knew would annoy Akaya. "Where's your sense of creativity?" Akaya huffed, deliberately pouting, and Marui felt bad enough to volunteer a few circular object ideas.

"Cup. Mug, frying pan, muffin, hole, record, CD, wrapped garden hose, clock, lame shade, tennis ball, Hobbit door," he listed as Akaya began to scribble furiously. Even after Marui stopped, however, Akaya continued scribbling. By the end of the period he had a list of fifty two circular objects read for math class.

"Yes, done!" Akaya called, a clear cheer in his voice. Marui smiled, though there was mischief behind it.

""Good job kid. Now you have to draw twenty of 'em."

As he looked back over the instructions and groaned, Kirihara Akaya had never hated Look for Circles Day more.


	338. November Third

**[November Third]**

Because while I still cannot breathe my temperature has gone down. Review love has helped? ;) (Way behind on my NaNo though, because I slept for most of today. Send me inspiration? ;D)

**//Sandwich Day//  
**

"Akaya, put it _back_!" Yukimura called from across the cafeteria. Kirihara Akaya, who had been about to steal half a sandwich from Yukimura's lunch box, pouted but set it back.

"Lame," the younger boy commented. "Can I _please_ have some?" he asked, hoping that the "please" would influence Yukimura's decision. The captain shook his head.

"Not unless you want to be making a trip to the emergency room today," he said, pulling the sandwich away and opening it on his side of the table. Akaya simultaneously pouted and glared.

"Is it _seriously_ peanut butter?" he asked with a sigh, reluctantly pulling his own lunch out of his bag. Yukimura shrugged.

"Peanut butter and jelly," Yukimura informed. Before Akaya could continue to complain, however, Yukimura added in, "but it's Sandwich Day, and as such I find my move to be totally legit."

Akaya was so distracted by Yukimura's usage of "legit" that he completely forgot about the rest of the conversation.


	339. November Fourth

**[November Fourth]**

Bad chapter is Bad. Sorry.

**//National Chicken Lady Day//  
**

"What does that make you think of?" Marui asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Toy Story two?" Kenji answered. Akio fell over in howling laughter. "Well it's true!" the youngest Marui defended. "Remember the man in the chicken suit?"

"B-b-but that w-was a - a _man_." Akio was clutching his stomach, practically on the floor, and Marui smacked him for good measure.

"Hey, Kenji's idea makes _some_ sort of sense," Marui commented, staring at the television report on the day's current holiday in confusion. "Have any better ideas?"

This shut Akio up; he pulled himself up to the couch, flopping facedown on a pillow.

"No," he murmured, his voice muffled by the fluffing and Styrofoam inside the soft object. "But I bet you that National Chicken Lady Day actually has to do with a_ woman_."


	340. November Fifth

**[November Fifth]**

First, I realized I passed 1800 reviews the other day. O_O Wow. Thanks so much for all of the support guys! Second: my NaNo is failing so far adn I go back to school tomorrow after being sick so I'm going to have a ton and a half of make up work. Send me some strength? ;] Spread the love! Hugs, cheers, everyone stay warm (or... cool if you live somewhere in the southern hemisphere... isn't it summer or something for you guys right about now?) and healthy and safe!

**//Gunpowder Day//  
**

"You look worried." Yanagi said this with mild worry and mild interest, a combination that anyone outside of the Rikkai circle would have found odd. MArui glanced around quickly.

"Haru and Yagyuu 're blowin' things up," Marui told him in a half-whisper. "I'm not supposed to know though, but I saw them."

"Oh, I remember receiving the blue prints for that plan." Yanagi rummaged through his bag before pulling a few odd sketches out. Marui's eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"They wrote _blue prints_?" he asked, incredulous. Yanagi nodded, though he did not look up from the sketches he was now studying.

"Quite detailed ones too, yes," the data man told him. "I actually received them a few months ago if I remember correctly – today is Gunpowder Day and they've been planning this occasion for a while. I was requested to assist in the planning but I decided against it as it could have proved dangerous to my situation."

What Yanagi didn't add was that the only reason it would have been dangerous is that Marui would have killed him for helping The Gentleman and The Trickster blow up large portions of the school.


	341. November Sixth

**[November Sixth]**

**//Marooned Without a Compass Day//**

"We are not trying that." Yagyuu's voice was stern, the type of stern that meant Niou wasn't going to be able to break him with ease.

"But it would be _fun_," Niou told him, the tone in his voice rather insinuating. Yagyuu sighed.

"No, actually, it would not, because Winter is coming on which means the temperatures will continue to decrease and I do not wish to partake in any such event that will cause my body temperature to lower far beyond the normal amount," Yagyuu informed. Niou rolled his eyes.

"Well _duh_ 'Roshi. That's why you're supposed to be on an island where it's _warm_." Niou rolled his eyes. "Where else would you be shipwrecked?"

"Knowing your sense of direction?" Yagyuu rolled his eyes, a gesture Niou only recognized by the incredibly faint raising of eyebrows because Yagyuu's eyes were shielded behind his glasses. "We'd end up stuck on an ice berg really wishing we _weren't_ celebrating Marooned Without a Compass Day."

* * *

**//Saxophone Day//**

"No way. No way in hell does Ohtori play _another_ instrument!" Gakuto threw his hands in the air. "I refuse to believe it, because it _cannot _be true. That kid plays every instrument on the face of the Earth."

"Not quite yet," Oshitari informed with an amused chuckle, "but it seems like he's trying to get there."

"Saxophone… I didn't even know he _played_ a… what do you call 'em again?"

"Woodwind," Oshitari told the redhead. "Saxophones are woodwinds, and yes Ohtori _does_ play it. Quite well, might I add, considering he barely picked the thing up a few months ago."

From the next room over music and notes floated; it wasn't Ohtori's first woodwind instrument, and he'd known how to read music perfectly since the age of five, but the results were still impressive.

"Screw that kid," Gakuto murmured, though it was clearly in goodhearted appreciation as his tone was more of awe than anything. "He celebrates Saxophone Day the _proper_ way."


	342. November Seventh

**[November Seventh]**

**//Book Lovers Day// - First Saturday in November. Also on August ninth.  
**

"Mori's ignoring me," the short boy stated. Kamio looked up from the game he was currently playing on his iPod.

"Doesn't he always ignore you?" the redhead asked, not really concerned. Uchimura sighed.

"Well technically yes, but _not really_, he's just… I mean… well you wouldn't understand," Uchimura told him, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand. "He's honestly _ignoring_ me though right now."

"Did you do something to piss him off?" Kamio asked with a shrug, not really sure what he was supposed. To do. Uchimura shook his head.

"I didn't do anything. I was just talking and I asked him if he wanted to hang later and he totally blew me off. Lame." Kamio shrugged, ignoring the other boy's complaints as he looked for more moves in his current game of Solitaire.

He was distracted, however, by Shinji.

Who was walking towards their table, reading and walking at the same time, a skill Kamio had thought only Mori possessed.

"You can walk and read?" Uchimura asked the boy the question Kamio had been wondering as well. Shinji looked up from the text and nodded.

"I am told it is an acquired skill though really it doesn't seem to be that hard. It's a matter of maintaining your balance as you-"

"Right, whatever Shinji." Kamio cut him off before he could ramble on for too long. "Why're you reading?"

"I have been informed that it is Book Lovers Day," Shinji said, clearing up both the confusion surrounding Shinji and Mori. "And as such I have decided to read."

* * *

**//Bittersweet Chocolate with Almonds Day//**

"I am very confused." The statement from Jackal had Marui looking at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" the tensai asked.

"Because you have a bar of chocolate-" Jackal motioned towards it "-Akaya's glaring at it-" Jackal motioned towards Akaya "-but you are not being attacked for it, nor does it appear he has sustained any injuries that would keep him from approaching." Marui laughed.

"Oh, that. The chocolate has almonds." Jackal was still confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I told him they were pecans," Marui said with a cackle that was far too evil for his own good. Jackal raised an eyebrow.

"And he believed you? You hate pecans." Marui cackled harder.

"I know! That's the _best_ part – I've been putting them on things for months now, and he still has yet to realize." Marui's maniacal laughter died down slightly, as he added, "And the excuse has done a wonderful job of keeping my chocolate safe on Bittersweet Chocolate with Almonds Day as well."


	343. November Eighth

**[November Eighth]**

This holiday belongs to Wellcat (dot) com. No money is being made, blah blah blah. :]

**//Cook Something Bold Day//  
**

It was freezing outside, the weather finally going beyond the thick frost and just out-right snowing. It wasn't deep and it wasn't a lot, but the dusting was enough to get Marui in the holiday spirit. And when he was in the holiday spirit he cooked, as simple as that.

Which meant that the dining table was full of food. There were a number of pies and cakes because he'd gotten bored half way through waiting for his turkey to broil. Why they had a turkey sitting in their fridge for no reason Marui did not know, but he'd called his parents to make sure it wasn't for any special occasion and they'd told him to go ahead and cook it. There were a few pasta dishes out as well, and he was just pulling a large casserole dish of homemade macaroni and cheese out of the oven when the door bell rang.

"'S open!" Marui called, kicking the oven shut as he set his casserole dish down. There was the sound of the door opening and closing and then Yanagi entered the kitchen, peeling off his gloves as he looked around.

"I see your day was busy," he commented. Marui rolled his eyes.

"How'd your play date with Inui-kun go?" he asked in his most convincing female voice. Yanagi snorted.

"Very well, thank you for asking." Yanagi knew the question was half a mock, but he didn't care. "We've compiled a few more sets of data and set up our final test run for the internal effects of Sadaharu's different juices. Results should be in by the end of the month." Yanagi looked around again at the numerous dishes. "Were you honestly _this_ bored?" Marui shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"Eh, it's Cook Something Bold Day apparently, and I figured I might as well celebrate properly. 'Sides, I don't know _what_ they were doing but I know there was some sort of outing that sounded highly illegal today involving 'Haru and 'Kaya, so the two of them here escaping the rage of Yagyuu and Mura plus Akio and Kenji should be enough to deplete these food sources fairly quickly."

Yanagi looked at all of the food, then looked back at him skeptically.

"I believe 'decimate' is the appropriate word," he commented, picking at the still warm pie. He tasted a bit, a smile making its way to his face. "And for good reason."


	344. November Ninth

**[November Ninth]**

April first and November ninth. What do these two days have in common? -- They're Niou's favorite holidays. ;)

**//Chaos Never Dies Day//  
**

They fire alarm had gone off that day. Three times.

The library books were all rearranged and put in places they didn't belong; text books were placed in the biography section, religious books in the fiction section, fictional fantasy novels in the nonfiction autobiography section.

The keys for all of the club rooms for all of the sports were switched up, causing mass chaos and confusion within every single captain or vice captain of a club or team. Even scholastic bowl had had their buzzer systems locked up and chess team couldn't find their boards. They did, however, come face to face with about twenty basketballs when they opened the supply closet they kept their playing pieces in.

Students were in classes they didn't belong in. There were freshmen sitting in on senior classes (looking rather scared, because they'd been rather forcibly pulled out of their seats by seniors in on the game, and told to go take said senior's places in class). There was a gaggle of geese sitting in on a junior art class, and there were quite a few both stray and owned cats wandering the buildings.

The toilets in three bathrooms had been filled with fish.

The pots were glued to the counter in the cafeteria, and many of the food items had been stuck down with superglue to the refrigerated carts that they sat on.

Niou and Yagyuu were no where to be found.

Because while it may have been Chaos Never Dies Day, they figured that physically laying low would be a good idea to avoid whatever detentions would be coming their way.


	345. November Tenth

**[November Tenth]**

1. This was painful to write, as far as netspeak went. I am sorry. That is just how Atsushi types. -beats him with a dictionary- 2. I am caught up on my NaNoWriMo! :D 3. Celebrate today - drop a review to show you have not forgotten me or this fic! ;] XD

**//National Forget Me Not Day/**

'_hows ur day?'_ the text message read, and Ryou smiled slightly – It seemed like Atsushi never texted him anymore, and so getting a message out of the blue was a nice change of pace.

'_Good. Boring, but good. You?'_ he text back during a five minute break between classes.

_'__pretty good 2. boring as h*ll & i dont want 2 finish a paper,'_ the younger boy replied almost instantly leaving Ryou to frantically quiet his phone as class had just resumed.

'_g2g, class, ttyl. Don't forget me,'_ he quickly replied from inside his bag, hoping the message to be quiet and not text back would go through to his younger twin.

It apparently didn't register as there was a loud buzz from under his desk, the result of Ryou's phone vibrating against the floor as an alert for a new message came through. The teacher's head immediately shot up, looking around the room, but Ryou was too busy trying to grab his phone to notice the way the teacher's eyes narrowed in on him, or the way the teacher was striding over angrily.

The last thing Ryou read that day on his phone was, _'id nvr 4get u on national 4get me not day.'_ before his phone was confiscated for the rest of the week.


	346. November Eleventh

**[November Eleventh]**

Originally Armistice Day and _technically_ a US holiday (if I'm not mistaken?), this was the only holiday on my list. I felt it was important. As such, here it is.

Technical references to chapters 142 and 151; Katsuo's father has served in the military.

**//Veteran's Day//**

"Mizuno, Katsuo?" the teacher called, taking attendance. There was no reply. "Katsuo-kun?" the man called again. Again, he received no reply; the class did not seem to notice Katsuo's absence, however, except for Kachiroh who looked up from where he had been napping in the corner. Getting up, the teenaged boy made his way to the front of the class, nobody even noticing.

"Katsuo's gone for the day," Kachiroh informed. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Sick?" he asked, albeit skeptically. Kachiroh paused for a moment, seemingly torn between an answer, before nodding.

"Yes. He should have been called into the office right before class."

The teacher eyed Kachiroh suspiciously, seemingly trying to determine whether the boy was honestly telling him the truth or was attempting to make a sly cover for his friend, but in the end he seemed to find the excuse legitimate as he dismissed Kachiroh back to his seat and marked Katsuo as an excused absence.

Kachiroh was thankful; Katsuo didn't need the school knowing that he was actually gone to attend a Veteran's Day service for his late father.


	347. November Twelfth

**[November Twelfth]**

I am sorry for the complete lack of canon characters; if you haven't been following, Shizuka = Yukimura Shizuka = Yukimura's younger sister (now 13, stated to exist by canon character profile) and Akio is Marui Akio, Marui's younger brother (who is still 12, stated to exist by canon character profiles). Because my phone alarm woke me up at quarter past midnight to remind me that it was Shizuka's birthday, and I was _not_ skipping out on it. :P

**//Chicken Soup for the Soul Day//  
**

"I'm pretty sure you read that one already," Akio commented, slightly urked but trying to hide is. Shizuka shrugged, not looking up from where she sat at her desk.

"There's a good section of stories, though, and the ones for the pet lover's soul are the best," Shizuka told him, still reading. "We need a new cat, by the way."

"You are telling me this why?"

"In case you happen to come across a cat that needs a home," Shizuka told him very seriously. Akio sighed but bent down and rummaged around in his bag before pulling something out. He plopped it on her desk, and Shizuka looked up from her book to squeak in delight.

"Cat socks!" she said, almost spazzing in delight, a gesture that reminded Akio scarily of his older brother and his older brother's friends. "Thank you!" Akio shrugged, a hand in his pocket as he tried to pass it off as 'no big deal' despite the fact that it was to Shizuka.

"Eh, Happy Birthday," he murmured, and pecked her lightly on the cheek. It was only then that he heard the insane "awwww!"s from the other girls in their class and realized that their moment was not alone. Akio went the same color red as his hair; Shizuka giggled. The middle Marui reached into his bag once more and procured a flat package, setting it on the older girl's desk; Shizuka unwrapped the package, looking like she was ripping in her hurry while still managing to keep it entirely in tact and unwrinkled, a feat only a Yukimura could accomplish.

Out fell a _Chicken Soup for the Soul_ book. She gave a small smirk.

"And Happy Chicken Soup for the Soul Day, too," he muttered, suddenly a lot less outgoing then he normally was in class as he began to sidle back to where his desk was.

Shizuka looked like she was about to stop him, but at that moment the midmorning break ended and their teacher re-entered the room, so she only had time to give him a small smile before he sat down to a lesson he had never been more thankful to attend.


	348. November Thirteenth

**[November Thirteenth]**

Also see "February Seventeenth" and "October Fifth". :]

**//World Kindness Day//  
**

When one object moves it is said to have momentum; when that object hits another object, that momentum transfers. If no friction is present the object with the momentum, no matter how many times it continues to hit another object, will move on forever.

As far as Jackal was concerned, there was no friction, or there shouldn't have been – at least, not between himself and other people in the figurative, emotional sense, which was what today was all about.

So he was nice. He held open a door first thing in the morning, oddly cheerful despite the early hour and the extreme lack of sleep he was running on. This raised the spirits of one teacher, who was carrying a large amount of books and papers and managed to get through the door without setting down and or spilling her coffee.

She, in turn, skipped the math lesson that day and played games. This put the class, including one Marui Bunta, who despised math with a passion, in an incredibly good mood.

His good mood rubbed off Niou, an odd change of pace, who actually spent a good twenty minutes listening to his younger brother practice his audition piece that night and giving small bits of feedback here and there.

Kosuke's mood was positively influenced by this event, and when he actually headed to his audition he was much less uptight and snarky than usual. In fact, he was rather pleasant, and even managed to have an amiable conversation with the boy in front of him. Kosuke even managed to help calm the older boy's nerves, which caused the tall boy to play his audition piece better than he ever had before.

And that was how World Kindness Day helped Ohtori Choutarou more than he would ever suspect.


	349. November Fourteenth

**[November Fourteenth]**

**//Young Readers Day//  
**

Mori Tatsunori looked around, working very hard to prevent a large grin from erupting on his face. It was Saturday, the type of Saturday that had perfect playing weather, but he had completely ignored this fact (much to Uchimura and the rest of Fudomine's dismay) and instead trekked a good ways away from home, even paying for a bus fee, so that he could go visit the new library in Kanagawa that was celebrating their opening day.

Which was entirely worth it.

The new library was gorgeous. Its front was made entirely of glass, and natural light streamed in through all angles; the ceiling was domed with paneled windows as well, leaving very little need for the type of fluorescent lighting that gave Mori unnecessary migraines. The shelves were high, made out of a cheerful wood that raised Mori's spirits considerably, if only because the books were no longer resting on uncomfortably stiff aluminum shelving. There was even a small café on the lowest level, something Mori always welcomed when he knew he was going to be someplace – such as a library – for an extended period of time.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Mori began to wandering carefully up and down the rows of books. He was so absorbed in looking at the neatly printed titles in block and cursive fonts that he completely missed the fact that he was walking directly towards the path of a small that contained a small boy with mousy brown hair.

"Ah, sorry," Mori said as he ran into the young boy. The small boy let out an undignified squeak as he was practically bowled to the ground, a fact that he was not too fond of. Mori looked the small boy up and down, saw the way that he was observing titles but never picking anything up, and instinctively he reached for the shelf and dislodged one of his own personal favorites.

"Read this one, it's a classic," he instructed the younger boy, who was a bit too bewildered for his own good.

As Mori tightened his grip on his bag and walked off, leaving Marui Kenji standing there with a book in tow, he couldn't help but feel successful – at least he had (or _thought_ he had, which was really the same thing in his book) helped contribute on Young Readers Day.


	350. November Fifteenth

**[November Fifteenth]**

**//Clean Out Your Refrigerator Day//  
**

Marui Bunta took one quick look before slamming the door shut, pressing it deeply as if apply more pressure would keep the disgusting odor inside more completely.

"_This_," he began slowly, "is why I don't let you in the kitchen."

Thankfully the current situation didn't involve Yanagi attempting to cook things; there were no bizarre concoctions in pitchers, nor any half-burnt and unidentifiable objects; no, instead, Marui had opened the other boy's fridge to find that he was… well, probably one of the first people to open it in a while, judging by the stench.

Yanagi gave a sheepish, half-shrug, looking like he wanted to protest despite the fact that he _knew_ there was no way he could come up with a good excuse. Marui just sighed and shook his head, digging around the drawers and cabinets for a few moments before he procured a large plastic garbage bag.

"We are cleaning out your fridge _now_," Marui told Yanagi, his voice more firm than normal. Yanagi got the message: this was happening whether he liked it or not.

"Besides," Marui continued, "it's Clean Out Your Refrigerator Day." Marui eyed the refrigerator warily, clearly trying to convince himself as well as Yanagi when he said they would accomplish this task. "We might as well get it over with."

* * *

**//National Philanthropy Day//**

Jiroh rolled over, sighing as he looked across the room.

"Any idea when you'll be back?" the strawberry blond asked. Atobe did not turn around, still making sure his tie was perfectly straight. Seemingly satisfied, he answered.

"None in the least, though before one at the latest I would assume. It depends on whether or not certain clientele of mine are present," Atobe reminded him. The other teen, dressed in a three piece suit, looked down at his watch before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the lounging Jiroh.

"It's too early to leave," he explained, a fact Jiroh understood well. The smaller boy sat himself up a bit, leaning forward onto Atobe and wrapping arms around the other boy's neck. He pressed their lips together in a light kiss, pressure increasing as he continued.

"Stay," Jiroh murmured against Atobe's lips. Atobe nearly seemed to be considering, against his better judgment, but he shook his head with a small smile.

"I'll be back after the banquet, and I'll try and get away as early as I can," Atobe told him, "but that's all I can promise. Nine thirty at the _earliest_.

"After all," Atobe said with a slight sigh as he stood and checked the time once more, "there is only one National Philanthropy Day a year, and even the great _Ore-sama_ does not have the power to move its celebration."


	351. November Sixteenth

**[November Sixteenth]**

The below drabble refers to the 'do not push button' button flash animation-y thing. Google it. :3

**//Button Day//**

"Aren't you banned from technology?" Yukimura asked, an expression crossing between amusement and worry plaguing his face. Marui nodded but did not seem concerned by this fact; instead, he continued focusing on the screen, Akaya sitting next to him and clicking furiously.

"Give me the stupid mouse," Marui complained, but Akaya refused, ignoring the older boy in favor of clicking what appeared to be little red circles.

"Just let me finish this _one_ 'DO NOT PUSH' and I'll let you have it!" Akaya yelped as Marui wrestled the mouse away from him. Marui seemed to think.

"Right. Only _one_ more 'DO NOT PUSH' the button," Marui said very seriously. It was now that Yukimura understood: they were pushing a little red circle – supposedly a button – on a computer screen, watching the odd captions it came up with. "_Then_ it's my turn." Akaya looked like he was about to pout, but agreed nonetheless because he knew it was the best bargain he was going to get.

"Button Day isn't just meant for one person, you know," Marui finished, settling in and reading the text on the screen for the umpteenth time as Yukimura walked away, now entirely sure he wanted nothing to do with their charade.

* * *

**//Have a Party With Your Bear Day//**

"Seventeen," Oishi said with a sigh. "You're almost seventeen." Eiji shrugged, brushing off what was clearly supposed to be a valid argument.

"But I'm _not_ yet," he said, the mischievous gleam in his eye conveying that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Eiji patted the spot next to him, knowing that if he kept the act up long enough Oishi would give in. "Come join our party!"

Though Oishi knew he was supposed to be firm and hold out, he really wanted to. Eiji had apparently taken the holiday seriously enough to go all out, with little bear-shaped and bear-sized party dishes that complemented the bear themed party hats and streamers quite nicely. There was even a cake in the shape of a bear, though Oishi had heard Eiji assuring his own bear, Daigoro, that it was not made of real bears.

"Pretty please, nya?" Eiji said. Oishi tried, he really did, but it didn't matter; in a few moments he had taken a seat next to Eiji on the floor of the younger boy's room, joining the "festivities."

Because really, he supposed Have a Party With Your Bear Day was as good a day as any to have a celebration.


	352. November Seventeenth

**[November Seventeenth]**

Shamelessly (okay, so there's a _bit_ of shame) pimpin' out the fic I wrote and posted yesterday (a day late) for AppleSnapple's birthday. Real short read, Dirty Pair (_very_ light), with a hint of angst. _Because You Love Me_. Check it out, neh? ;]

**//Homemade Bread Day//  
**

"Do not touch." Marui Bunta's voice was dangerously low, the type of hiss that caused Yanagi to snatch his hand away from where it had been headed, sticking it behind his back before a wooden spoon or some other non-traditional kitchen item (probably something metal) came out and smacked him. "Out."

"But-"

"_Out_." Reluctantly Yanagi dragged himself away from the kitchen; he knew it had been a mistake entering in the first place, because Marui got so _protective_ when he was cooking, but he'd just figured that if the other boy was in the bathroom for a few minutes he might as well... check up on the things in the kitchen. Yes, that was it.

"You will sit and you will stay," Marui commanded, pointing to the couch. "I don't care _what_ you do, but you will stay out of my kitchen."

Then the tensai turned his back on the data master and strode back into the kitchen with an almost venomous aura surrounding him - the kind that said Yanagi wouldn't be getting any, whether the any was what was currently being baked or something more abstract.

Sighing, Yanagi picked up his laptop from where he'd left it on the coffee table. He needed to finish this programming anyway, and if Marui wasn't going to let him anywhere near the kitchen on Homemade Bread Day now was as good a time as any to finish it.

* * *

**//Electronic Greeting Card Day//**

As Yanagi quickly typed in his password, his fingers a fast blur across the keys, he popped open one of the five web browsers at the bottom of the screen - four Firefox and one Internet Explorer. (The latter was only for the purpose of checking whether or not the coding was going wonky when viewed in IE.) All was going well with his project and the page was going up well in both Firefox and IE despite the multiple layers of hidden work he was doing. With a satisfied sigh that said he could now test the design out on Safari and other browsers, do a quick check and clean up, and then begin on fixing the bugs in the program he was working on attempting to code into the page, Yanagi decided to take a quick e-mail check break.

And was flooded by twenty-six new messages.

He was just about to click "mark all" and send them to his spam folder for automatic deletion when he caught the subject lines and the send addresses.

Out of the twenty-six, twenty-five were Ecards.

Opening them all quickly in different tabs Yanagi spent the next twenty minutes mesmerized by cute animals and adorable, although simplistic, graphic collages.

It was only after he had finished going off the cards and checked his e-mail to find ten new ones that he realized Marui had probably employed Akaya and Niou (if Kenji wasn't in on it) to send these to him on Electronic Greeting Card Day in order to keep him out of the kitchen.

* * *

**//Take a Hike Day//**

"Do you happen to have the math assignment for today?" Fuji asked, sitting down across from Oishi at lunch. The other teen looked up.

"Er, yes," he said, not quite sure why Fuji wanted his homework when they weren't in the same class. He hesitated slightly, not quite comfortable handing his notebook over (he _drew_ things in there, dang it!), but Fuji seemed to sense this as he didn't take it.

"Just page and problem numbers will do," the tensai murmured, honey smooth voice wandering through the air as he sat with a pen and scrap of paper, poised. Oishi gave him the assignment, still confused, though Fuji seemed grateful.

"Thanks. Oh - and I'm supposed to remind you that Mitsu's not here today, because apparently you 'rarely check your e-mail, a fact that is quite inconvenient'." Oishi looked up from where he was shoving things in his bag abruptly, confused.

"Says who?"

"Initially? Inui." Fuji shrugged, shouldering his bag with his hands in his pockets. "Either way, Mitsu has taken Take a Hike Day literally, so he's gone for the time being," Fuji informed before disappearing as quickly as he had come.


	353. November Eighteenth

**[November Eighteenth]**

This day is about the supernatural. My sources suggest pulling out your Ouija board. I think MG is better. :3

**//Occult Day//  
**

"What the hell is that?" Marui asked, eyeing the website over Akaya's shoulder warily. The younger boy waved him over, not looking up from where he was apparently pasting things into a search bar and scribbling furiously.

"It's Mystery Google!" Akaya told him, clearly enamored with the site. The boy typed something in, pressed enter, and came up with the result 'truffle butter' – a substance Marui was fairly sure he was the only of his group of friends to know of.

"You searched that?" Marui asked, raising an eyebrow and drawing up a seat next to Akaya. The younger boy shook his head, pressing the back button and typing something else.

"No. On Mystery Google you get the result of what the last person searched for," Akaya explained, pressing enter. "Right now I'm asking people to call me and sing a song."

"But you're phone's off," Marui stated, looking at the dark screen on the younger boy's phone, which was placed next to him.

"Well duh." Akaya rolled his eyes. "That way they go to voicemail so whoever's singing doesn't freak out and my phone isn't constantly all 'ring-ring-ring'!" Marui nodded; it was all starting to make sense.

"All right," the tensai said, rolling up his sleeves. "Show me this 'Mystery Google'."

Half an hour later, after sifting through many an annoying message, Akaya clicked on his phone to find that he had twenty seven new messages. Half of them were in English, which he didn't understand because he didn't remember giving out his country code, but he shrugged it off.

Perhaps Mystery Google wasn't the most conventional mysterious source used to celebrate Occult Day, but as he and Marui listened to a girl sing a horrible yet oddly adorable rendition of _Part of Your World_ from The Little Mermaid… well, both of them were totally fine with that.


	354. November Nineteenth

**[November Nineteenth]**

**//Have a Bad Day Day//  
**

"Have a good day Niou-san!" the group of giggling freshman called, oddly simultaneous. Niou pressed a hand to his head in pain.

"Have a bad day," he growled under his breath, thankfully watching as the group rounded the corner. Yagyuu appeared from behind the corner at almost the exact same time the group had disappeared from his view. He looked back and forth between the two scenes - the spot where the group of crazy girls had been and the spot where Niou was not standing radiating Hate that could come forth and stab someone - and gave a small sigh.

"Did they attempt to ask you out again?" he asked. Niou nodded.

"You would think they would fucking _get it _by now!" He threw a hand in the air in frustration before dropping it back to his side, the energy suddenly drained. Yagyuu knew better than to ask why right now.

"I'll talk to them if you'd like," the Gentleman in formed. Niou shook his head.

"Nah, they'll give up soon enough." The Trickster sighed, leaning back against the cool stone of the wall, head lolling as it went limp. "'m just havin' a crappy day." Yagyuu studied the half dead boy, rare smile coming over him as he processed just how vulnerable Niou looked at the moment, and planted a light kiss on the shorter boy's temple.

"Come on," he said softly, entwining his finger's with the younger boy's. "Let's head home."

Niou did not protest, merely gave in and followed without a word, the final signal that Niou's Have a Bad Day Day was going exactly according to holiday – unfortunately.


	355. November Twentieth

**[November Twentieth]**

The point of this day is to do something different, odd, unconventional, etc. Tru factz story below, swapping "CotW" for "Part of Your World" on my end. And minus second RL party. :P

**//Absurdity Day//  
**

"Who did you just finish talking to?" Marui asked, incredibly curious. Yanagi shrugged as he slid the door closed behind him, pocketing his phone as he came in from the back porch – one of the only places he got signal.

"I have no idea," Yanagi said with a shrug. "But they sang me _Colors of the Wind_ from _Pocahontas_."

"For almost an hour?" Marui asked, skeptically, assuming that this was one of those clever ways to get around his questioning and talk to Inui. (Who, while Marui had no problem with him, had caused quite an amount of damage to it and that was not acceptable.) Yanagi shrugged again.

"Surprisingly yes. They called in order to sing a song. I sang ba-"

Marui burst out laughing, tears forming at the corners of his eye. "Y-_you_ s-s-SANG?!" There was no hiding the shock or surprise in Marui's voice as he half set a juice on the counter in order not to spit it out. Yanagi leaned against the counter, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Actually, _yes_. As a matter of fact I _did_ sing."

"I think I need to hear this," Marui said, grinning. Yanagi shook his head.

"Mysterious strangers only," he said, something that didn't sound as odd as it should have. "That is beside the point, however. The _point_ is that we _did_ manage to hold a conversation for nearly an hour, no matter how bizarre."

"And it wasn't about how terrible your singing is?" Marui asked, checking and trying to think of any other loopholes Yanagi would use to attempt to get away with things. Yanagi rolled his eyes yet again.

"_No_."

"Impressive," Marui finished, giving a low whistle. "Though if it wasn't Absurdity Day and I wasn't over 99% positive that the conversations the both of you were having had nothing to do with each other I'm pretty sure this feat would have been marginally more impressive."

Yanagi just ignored him.


	356. November Twenty First

**[November Twenty-first]**

Site glitched and wouldn't let me upload last night. :/ Sorry, all. (And the first ficlet is because I saw into the future ten years and they have an adorable set of three year old twin boys and a seven year old girl. *shot*)

**//Adoption Day//**

Yagyuu Hiroshi sat down at the laptop, pulling up the screen and tapping in a simple password. It was still warm and had signs of being used, though this didn't really surprise Yagyuu; he and Niou had long since started sharing the thing, really making it more of 'their' laptop. But seeing as Niou was the more computer literate of the two, Yagyuu really had no problem sharing.

Opening up a web browser, he began to type in the site address for the usual e-mail site. It was only after he'd entered a wrong letter in the username that things started to go crazy. He'd pressed back and nothing had happened, so he'd done it a few more times. Suddenly, somehow, he was on a totally different page and viewing his browser history.

Yagyuu skimmed the list of sites, curious and not ashamed to admit it. He had no idea how to actually check his browser history, but if it came up like this he didn't feel the least bit bad about checking it. It wasn't like he didn't trust Niou - he just wanted to know what was going on.

Eyes skimming over the long list of sites, some of his and some of Niou's, he paused when he came to one before clicking it. It loaded the page almost instantly.

It was full of pictures - headshots, to be more specific - of children. Young children, almost all under the age of one year, and with small biographies of each child underneath. Of course this was the type of set-up that almost every other adoption agency website had, but it didn't make the fact that Niou had been visiting this one in particular any less interesting.

He was still scrolling down the page, reading the short biographies of a number of children listed online despite the fact that they still couldn't do anything yet, when somehow he'd messed something up. The browser went backwards, spazzing out for a few moments before bringing Yagyuu to the browser history again. He continued skimming the list, figuring he probably shouldn't have gotten to dreadfully distracted in the first place, when he saw the last easily viewable link.

Yagyuu clicked it. The page stalled for a few moments, but it loaded with relative ease after that. And the black text on the blue background made Yagyuu smile slightly; despite the fact that it was in English he could read it fairly well, and he knew that Niou would have had no problem either.

'Happy Adoption Day,' it read, and that was all the reason Yagyuu needed to stop his browser history browsing.

* * *

This is a real holiday that has been recognized by many celebrities and powerful people around the world. Visit worldhelloday dot org

**//World Hello Day//**

"Hello!" Akutagawa Jiroh practically pounced on an unsuspecting freshman, who cowered slightly and looked Jiroh up and down. Before he could respond, however, Jiroh had run off.

A few minutes later he appeared on pretty much the opposite side of the building in the middle of a group of rather burly looking seniors, the kind that one didn't hang around. There were four of them in the group, and they were known to be a force not to be reckoned with.

"Hello!" The four turned to look at the person who had said that, but Jiroh had already disappeared, adding the four to his total.

Jiroh danced around the hallways, partially because he felt like it and nobody was around and partially because he _could_. He ran straight into a gaggle of girls walking down the hall and almost fell over backwards. There were four of them as well, and they were clearly freshmen as he still didn't quite recognize them (that was what happened when you had different wings for different classes) so he immediately shot out a "Hello!" before racing off.

He was meandering the grounds, looking for one more poor unsuspecting soul he did not know, when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, half pinning him to the wall of the nearby building.

"There you are." Atobe's voice breathed a sigh of relief, something that anyone outside of Jiroh would not be allowed to see. "Where did you get off to this morning?"

"I was saying hello to people," Jiroh informed, bouncing happily as if there was nothing off about the fact the fact that he had been doing this running around the school on a Saturday morning before weekend club activities began. Atobe sighed.

"Right. Come on, we're leaving."

"But I still haven't said 'hello' to ten people, only nine!" Jiroh protested, squirming and trying to escape Atobe's grasp. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Hello," he said. "Will that do?"

Before Jiroh could protest that he was supposed to say hello to ten people he had never met before on World Hello Day, Atobe had dragged him off


	357. November Twenty Second

**[November Twenty-second]**

A few quick but important notes. First: chapter NSFW (Not Safe For Work). Well, I suppose it is, as nothing actually happens, but much obviously spelled out _to_ happen.

Second, and more importantly: this afternoon my friend's father passed away from medical complications. He was a good man who left behind a wife and two daughters, one fifteen and one ten. I'd like to ask you all to pray (if you're religious) or keep her in your thoughts. Thank you, all of you.

**//Go For a Ride Day//  
**

"It's snowing."

"Exactly." Oshitari chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and attempting to coax the redhead out from under the covers.

"Why on _Earth_ would I want to leave the house if it's _snowing_?"

"Because according to this message-" Oshitari pulled it up, tossing the phone in Gakuto's direction; the smaller boy caught it "-snow 'puts Ore-sama in the generous mood. Should you procure yourselves to Ore-sama's place of residence by no later than five PM free extravagant sleigh rides will be provided, assuming you bring an acceptable partner and are not disruptive to the general atmosphere. You all may thank Ore-sama when you arrive (and Jiroh :))-" It was clear the strawberry blond had entered that bit "-for celebrating Go For a Ride Day in this way."

Gakuto sighed, throwing the phone down.

"But it's _warm_ here," he protested.

"Didn't you once tell me last year that your goal was for us to be caught having sex in every room of Atobe's mansion?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow, and Gakuto glared; the acrobat recognized a challenge when he saw one.

"Screw you Yuushi," he murmured under his breath, throwing off the covers and storming off to shower.

"Feel free to!" the tensai called, giving a catlike grin as he pocketed the phone and followed Gakuto.


	358. November Twenty Third

**[November Twenty-third]**

I just wanted to say thank you for all of your thoughts/prayers/wishes/etc. The wake and funeral are tomorrow (today, I suppose) and everything is appreciated. Thank you. Enjoy an oddly food-filled chapter... O_o :]

**//Eat a Cranberry Day//  
**

"Nya, Oishi, it bounces!" Eiji dropped the small red fruit from the top of the staircase, watching in amusement as it dropped and hit the linoleum floor below, bouncing up a few times before eventually losing its momentum and rolling to a halt in the corner. Oishi looked at the object in the dust filled corner back up to Eiji who had pulled another cranberry out of his pocket and dropped it again. The acrobat added another to the mix, and soon there were a whole jumble of cranberries

"Wonderful," Oishi responded rather sarcastically, grabbing one as it bounced up at eye level. "But aren't you supposed to be eating them?" Eiji rolled his eyes, dropping his last one before sliding down the banister and not caring if a teacher called him out on it.

"I _tried_," the acrobat told him. "I really did! But just because it's Eat a Cranberry Day doesn't mean I can _actually_ manage to eat one."

* * *

If you somehow missed the memo: peanuts and pecans equal a no-no for Akaya. Hives and death are bad things, my friends.

**//National Cashew Day//**

Yukimura eyed the boy, sitting at his kitchen table doing math calculations with one hand as he rummaged through a tin of nuts with the other, curiously.

"You hate cashews," Yukimura commented lightly, as he saw the contents of the box. He sat down next to Akaya, who shrugged and popped another in his mouth.

"Yes, but I can eat them." Yukimura looked confused. "As opposed to peanuts and pecans."

"Ah." Yukimura gave a knowing look. "Were you dared then, or is this just out of spite?" Akaya shrugged and didn't answer, confirming that it was the latter.

"Well at least it's National Cashew Day, hm?" Yukimura chuckled lightly. "It'll give you an excuse to avoid Haru and Bunta's teasing when they find out."


	359. November Twenty Fourth

**[November Twenty-fourth]**

Because if you missed the memo, as far as I'm concerned Ohtori is a Crazy Awesome violinist. Well, Crazy Awesome Musician in general. Also, if this doesn't make too much sense it's because I spent around seven hours at a church today - which makes me introspective/etc.. (Wake plus funeral service were today, burial is privately tomorrow morning. Thank you for all your prayers/thoughts/etc., they haven't gone unnoticed.) Anyway, enjoy this small snapshot into the life and... crimes?... of Shishido Ryou.

**//Celebrate Your Unique Talent Day//  
**

Shishido Ryou sat outside, back pressed firmly against the cool painted bricks of the wall. His knees were bent, pulled half to his chest in order to make sure there was room for anyone walking through the hall despite the fact that no one had come through for quite some time now. His eyes were closed, head tipped backwards and cap skewed slightly as he listened.

The melody was beautiful, the type of blending that - though Shishido knew nothing about music - he knew was a pure art. The piece was obviously well-crafted, that much Shishido was sure of, but even more than that it was the _way_ that Choutarou was playing that honestly took the dash specialist's breath away. The way the notes could skip and hop so gracefully, a kind of endless dance that could only compare to life being a stage with the men and women as its players, the way he could honestly sit there and allow the notes to fill and consume him - to satisfy a part of his soul he hadn't realized had needed satisfying - was worth the endless wait he spent there.

Choutarou didn't know, of course, and he guessed that if the boy did Shishido would have been shooed out within the first few moments of his practicing. But every day, long after everyone else had emptied the room, Choutarou came in and practiced. Shishido wasn't sure why he bothered with playing at school when he could have, just as easily, practiced at home, but he'd assumed it we because there would be more privacy at school - the thought that he would be "entirely alone" and allowed to make mistakes freely was one that Shishido was familiar with, contrary to popular belief.

Carefully, quietly, Shishido stood. He heard soft muttering from within, including a light string of curses that no one aside from Shishido (and perhaps Oshitari) would believe could come from the soft-spoken boy, and knew that that was his signal to leave; in less than five minutes Choutarou would leave, and if he caught Shishido they wouldn't speak for what Shishido knew would be over a month.

Grabbing his bag and muffling his footsteps as best as possible, Shishido headed for home with the thought that, whether Choutarou realized it or not, it was celebrating Celebrate Your Unique Talent Day.


	360. November Twenty Fifth

**[November Twenty-fifth]**

Note: tru canon facts from fanbook on Niou not consuming enough calories to meet the daily recommended amount. Also: googled "DIABEETUS" and/or "DIABEETUS CAT" if you must.

**//National Parfait Day//  
**

"You're gonna end up like the 'DIABEETUS!' cat, you know that?" Niou commented, twirling his spoon in the air and watching it with such interest that one would assume it was quite an interesting object. Marui showed him a rather rude hand gesture before scooping out the lack bit of fudge syrup in his parfait glass and eying Niou's still half-full glass.

"Mine," Niou warned, pulling it closer to him despite the fact that he knew he wasn't going to finish it; contrary to popular belief he actually didn't eat enough, something that had caused the school nurse to almost kick him off of the team more than once.

"Fine, whatever," Marui grumbled, dropping his spoon in his glass. It made a distinct clinking sound as it bounced around, but Marui didn't make any move to stop it – the spoon seemed quite content to bounce around a number of times.

The parfait sat in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the busy lives of children and families and everyone else around them. Then Niou sighed and pushed his parfait towards Marui.

"You're fucking pathetic, you know that?"

Marui ignored the insult and grabbed his now-settled spoon before digging in. He didn't care _what_ Niou said, _nothing_ could ruin National Parfait Day.


	361. November Twenty Sixth

**[November Twenty-sixth]**

I hope all of those of you who are in the US (...how many of you? O_o) had a great Thanksgiving and a fantabulous Black Friday if you plan on shopping! And to all of those of you who aren't in the US... hope you had a great day anyway. :]

**//Shopping Reminder Day//  
**

"Why on _Earth_ would you make a physical _list_?" Atobe seemed incredibly baffled as he said this. Gakuto shrugged, seeming to realize he'd said something entirely stupid because he'd gone the shade of red deeper than his hair that occurred at the times he least wanted it to in the situation most appropriate.

"What Kei means," Jiroh explained softly, "is that he… well, _we_, I suppose, prefer to make more virtual wish lists and programmed shopping lists." In the type of magical grace usually only possessed by an Atobe, Jiroh procured a very shiny blackberry and pressed a few buttons. It beeped slightly, and then it pulled up what was apparently a set of lists of things the pair had intended to buy.

"You've got like… a month," Gakuto said lamely, not quite sure what to say as he didn't even quite understand what was going on. Fortunately Oshitari had decided to come to his rescue at that moment; unfortunately it was in a rather embarrassing manner, as the deep chuckle that came from behind him was obviously directed _at _Gakuto, not with him.

"Ah, but if you don't start early you don't get the bargain deals, na~ah?" It was meant to be an amusing quirk, but the implications set Atobe off; a fact Gakuto was grateful for.

"Ore-sama does not need 'bargain deals' like _some_ of you," Atobe said, more bitter than he should have been. "Nonetheless-" Atobe straightened himself out, composing himself "-it is Shopping Reminder Day and Ore-sama approves of such an organizational holiday."


	362. November Twenty Seventh

**[November Twenty-seventh]**

**//Black Friday// - Day after Thanksgiving (in America)  
**

"You're _where_?" Jiroh grinned as he heard the voice on the other line; he'd been texting the redhead only moments before but the moment he had pressed 'send' on his last text he had known to expect this call.

"America," the strawberry blond answered nonchalantly; in truth, this trip was honestly no big deal, if only because – for _once_ – it was fully planned instead of an Atobe Keigo Impulse Shopping Trip that he had tagged along on. Gakuto, however, did not seem to know this as there was a rather stunned silence on the other end of the line, during which Jiroh could only picture his friend's eyes bugging out of his head.

"Why – what – _the hell_?" Gakuto spluttered, causing Jiroh to struggled hard to contain his giggling. It didn't work very well, and on the opposite end Gakuto fumed while Jiroh got a number of odd stares from passing shoppers.

"It's a tradition," Jiroh attempted to explain. "We've been doing it every year since the first of middle school. We fly in and use the jetlag – or lack of – to laugh at people who are dead tired and running around like lunatics trying to get a flat screen TV and other items for fifty percent off a 400% mark-up rate." Even though they weren't even in the same country, Jiroh could practically see Gakuto shaking his head.

"It's called Black Friday," Jiroh said, giving up and watching as a fight broke out across the way over an obviously fake replica of a brand of designer purse. "I'll call you back later, okay? Something interesting is happening."

Gakuto didn't even have the time to ask for him to take pictures before Jiroh had hung up.

* * *

**//Buy Nothing Day// - Day after Thanksgiving (in America)**

"You don't need any more stuff."

"Ore-sama always needs more stuff."

"We are here to laugh at them," Jiroh reminded. He looked Atobe sternly in the eye and kept his voice firm, much like one was supposed to do when faced with the challenge of training a particularly unruly dog. "Didn't you decide that things at these prices were for the 'common peasants' anyway?" Atobe fidgeted slightly.

"Perhaps, however-"

"_No_." There was the finality in Jiroh's voice that even Atobe could not protest, no matter how much he wanted to. Dejected, Atobe flopped down on a concrete wall in an most un-Atobe manner (which was all right, because where they were currently no one knew who he was or that he was an Atobe, or even what that meant) and gave a sigh.

"It's Buy Nothing Day," Jiroh reminded, sitting down next to Atobe. "If you can't even refrain for _one day_ then I really _will_ need to send you to rehab."


	363. November Twenty Eighth

**[November Twenty-eighth]**

**//Make Your Own Head Day//  
**

"That's a rather terrifying excuse for a holiday." Niou shrugged and tossed him the sheet of paper.

"It exists - 'Roshi and I researched it while we were bored during class today."

"Am I to assume it means that you come about a head via fabrication only? No decapitation of another human or animal being?" Niou rolled his eyes.

"_Chill_, it's a fucking gag holiday." Niou leaned back in his chair, neck bending over the back of it as he took in the rather upside down scene before - or, rather, behind - him. Kosuke was lounging on top of the counter, eyes still skimming over the piece of paper as he read the information Niou had printed out when bored that day. For a gag holiday it seemed to have a lot of information, and the effort put into a piece of work that was not going to be turned in for a grade was rather extensive. Then again, that was now Niou Masaharu worked; he'd give less than average on anything that counted and only show you his_ true_ talents of there was something in it for him.

"It sounds fun," the younger Niou finally said rather lamely as he tossed the papers back over. It didn't quite make it to Niou, instead falling to the ground and sliding across the grimy linoleum flooring.

"Wanna go celebrate it?" Niou's question was completely serious; Kosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Celebrate Make Your Own Head Day?" he asked, skeptical. Niou shrugged, standing and stretching.

"Sure, why not. We'll steal some melons from the store or somethin', then stick 'em on the front counter at the place where Maru works. It'll scare the shit outta him." Kosuke thought for a moment.

"Eh, I'm game," he said, giving in with a nonchalant shrug. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do until the blisters on his fingers healed, and this sounded like a lot more fun than watching mind numbing television for a few more hours.


	364. November Twenty Ninth

**[November Twenty-ninth]**

For the record, because I doubt many people know, the "Da" thing comes from a list in a group I am in on Facebook. It is the "You Know You're From Chicago When..." group and the entry was "Da is a proper definite article." This refers to the fact that our football team is not pronounced _The_ Bears, despite their name, but Da Bears! Complete with exclamation point. There, you have become more cultured! :3 (P.S. On a note: any struggling NaNoWriMo-ers out there -- GO WRITE! YOU CAN DO IT! I just watched someone go from 19k to 41k in one day!)

**//Square Dance Day//  
**

"Absolutely not," was the unanimous response from the team. Kamio's face fell.

"It will be fun," he attempted to persuade. Everyone, Shinji included, responded at the same time as the entity known as The Team.

"No." The Team's response was firm. Kamio rolled his eyes; this single organism attempt thing was getting _old_. Fast.

"First, just because Hyotei and those guys can do it does not make it cool-"

"Actually, it does," Mori commented without missing a beat (despite the fact that he had never been, and never would be in band). Kamio ignored him and continued.

"Secondly, it would be _free_."

"Tennis is free," The Team pointed out. Random Students nearby agreed. Kamio sighed.

"Yes, but you play tennis every day."

"I do not see a problem with this," The Team responded. Random Students in the background agreed again.

"Well, I mean, neither do I," Kamio said, thinking it over and faltering on his attempted persuasion. After all, tennis was The Bomb or, if you were from a city in the Midwestern part of the United States which considered "Da" a proper, definite article you could even go as far as to consider it DA BOMB! Either way, however, it had to be admitted that tennis was easily the best sport that had ever been created.

"But wouldn't it be ever so interesting to do something else for once?" Kamio asked, trying one last time to persuade The Team.

"No." The shot him down immediately, and the echoing chorus of "no"s, which were responses Kamio could not argue with, backed them up.

"Fine, whatever," the red head grumbled as he trudged off. Though he would never tell them, the only reason he had wanted them to tag along anyway was so he wouldn't get stuck with the crazy old lady again at dance. Not that he didn't like her (because even though he didn't he had always been taught to respect his elders) but he would really rather spend Square Dance Day in some other way.


	365. November Thirtieth

**[November Thirtieth]**

Final NaNo stats; NaNo "official" word count: 84,453. I stopped at 50k exactly on Saturday and started writing again at 1:10ish PM my time on Sunday because of a Write In. Between yesterday and today I wrote nearly 35k. O_O Thought I'd share that fun fact. Anyway, on with Crazy Fluff, because I need some.

**//Stay At Home Because You're Well Day//  
**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," came Yukimura's voice, permeating the sleep induced fog that was currently wrapped around Akaya's mind. The younger boy turned away roughly, shaking the hand that had been placed on his shoulder off as he curled back under the warm blankets.

"Dun wanna," he murmured grumpily, clenching his eyes shut as he turned and attempted to get away from the light that was not streaming through opened curtains. The result was Akaya running head first into a chuckling Yukimura's chest.

"If you're not up now I'm leaving and I won't be bailing you out of detention," Yukimura said with a grin. He stood and made to move away, but before he could a hand shot out from under the blanket and clasped onto his wrist.

"Don't go," Akaya mumbled, tugging and pulling until Yukimura sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Stay." He was incredibly pathetic and Yukimura couldn't help but run a hand through the mop of bedraggled curls.

"You're not sick," Yukimura chided lightly. "You have to go to school." Akaya's head popped out from under the blankets. The freshman gave an exasperated sigh that signaled Yukimura was clearly missing something.

"It's Stay At Home Because You're Well Day," Akaya reminded, pulling Yukimura backwards and covering him with blankets. "Celebrate a little."


	366. December Month Long Holidays

**[December Month Long Holidays]**

**//Bingo Month//  
**

"B -" The old woman cut off as she squinted at the board in front of her. She looked up at his apologetically. "I'm sorry, could you read this for me?"

"Twelve," Saeki read smiling as the old woman called it out. She cheered victoriously when it was proven that she had, in fact, obtained a BINGO, and while Saeki was more new around these parts than experienced he could tell from the bizarrely jealous looked on the faces of those around him that this was a great honor indeed.

The afternoon passed in this fashion relatively quickly, and before Saeki realized the games had ended. The sky was rapidly darkening and glancing at his watch he realized he needed to catch a bus soon in order to get home in time to finish his school work before bed.

"It was a pleasure conversing with you," he said formally, bowing. The gaggle of old women he had spent the afternoon with giggled and chattered, and Saeki could hear them discussing just how 'strapping this polite young man was'.

"Do come back," one of them said, batting her eyelashes in a way that made Saeki more than slightly uncomfortable. The others agreed. An old man approached them from behind.

"Now don't frighten the boy," he scolded playfully to the women before turning to face Saeki. "Though I must admit it was nice not having them screaming every two minutes." The group of old women playfully attacked the old man, though it was clear they agreed as well.

"I'll try my hardest to make it back," Saeki said, lying through gritted teeth; it wasn't that he didn't enjoy volunteering, it was that he merely enjoyed it more when he was with children and not half-pedophilic old women. They seemed to sense this but before he turned to leave one of them winked anyway.

"You better, hun," she said with a hauntingly lecherous grin. "It's Bingo Month after all, and I would _hate_ for you to miss out on all of the fun."

* * *

This is a direct reference to a VERY early chapter of this story. I'm talking January early. Ten points to the first person who can name it! (It is a whole chapter reference, FYI.)

**//Write a Friend Month//**

"Didn't you give up on those way back at the beginning of the year?" Oshitari asked, looking over Gakuto's shoulder. The red head defensively covered his paper, looking behind him suspiciously as a bright blush swarmed onto his face.

"Shut it," he grumbled, making extra sure not to reveal his paper to Oshitari. The tensai smirked and attempted to grab it from the acrobat. Gakuto dodged, jumping up and heading for the door of the classroom as he ducked under things, but Oshitari caught his arm and swung him around, reaching for the sheet of notebook paper with the other hand. They continued this way for several minutes until both of them fell to the ground, Gakuto pinned pathetically under Oshitari as the tensai half tore the sheet of paper from Gakuto's hands.

"So you _did_ continue, eh?" Oshitari said, standing and brushing the fictitious dust that usually covered people off of himself. Gakuto did not respond fully but murmured a number of words, half of which sounded like curses, from the shorter boy's mouth. Oshitari shrugged flippantly, handing the paper back to Gakuto. Despite the fact that it had gotten crumpled in their tussle it as still perfectly legible, especially if you knew how to read Gakuto's handwriting, something Gakuto was eternally ungrateful for.

"It's nothing to feel odd about," Oshitari continued, "I have no idea why on earth you felt the need to hide such a fact for the entire year, anyway." Gakuto shrugged, sitting down on top of a desk. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again before he could, making a few more false starts before shrugging. Oshitari sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking his unneeded glasses off to polish them out of habit.

"Write fast, then," Oshitari told him as he stood up, a twinkle in his eye as he exited the class room, "and I'll pick up enough stamps that you can mail all of your literal pen pals this Write a Friend Month."


	367. December First

**[December First]**

Dose of tru facts canon here: Fuji likes apples according to the actual series. In case you did not know that. ;] Also, SHOUT OUTS: there is ONE MONTH left in this fic! :O And I was so tired and high on NaNoWriMo that I missed it, but yesterday marked the 365th chapter! :O Thanks for the love, support, hits, reviews, conversations, life blurbs, and so much else you guys! Keep wrockin' as we close out the year!

**//Eat a Red Apple Day//**

"I'm pretty sure this is a problem," Momo said, looking around the room. He was currently standing outside the clubroom, face framed by his hand as he tried to block as much light as possible and get a better view.

It didn't matter how little light he got; the view was still the same.

Red. Completely and utterly red.

Had Momo not had depth perception that could compete with a god's he would have thought that the floor and walls were covered in blood as the result of some murderous rampage or another, probably because of Fuji-senpai.

But as it was, he _did _have depth perception, and so while he was sure that this was somehow Fuji-senpai's fault anyway he also knew that the club room was, unmistakably, filled to the brim with apples. Bright red apples.

"I am to predict that a line has formed and the club room has yet to be entered because Fuji had decided he was going to celebrate Eat a Red Apple Day again this year despite Tezuka's protests from last year?" Inui's voice was weary, the type of sigh that said he really did not need to be dealing with Fuji's shenanigans at the moment. Momo pulled away and shrugged,, confirming Inui's suspicions.

"Another three years until this holiday falls on a non-practice day," Momo heard Inui grumble as he walked off to find Oishi and, with him, the keys to the basketball club's locker room. They could let Fuji handle the mess and wrath of Tezuka all by himself.

* * *

This one nearly broke my heart to write...

**//World Aids Awareness Day//**

Yagyuu sat in class zoning out; it was the same lecture he'd been given every December first in history class, granted they were in school that day of the year, and it consisted entirely of old news and repeated information. Half of it was outdated with articles from the earlier nineties being the latest dates on most of them.

He was tempted to pull out a book, when he felt something vibrate near his foot – it was his phone. The teacher had his back turned, lecturing pointlessly to the half asleep class, and Yagyuu had no problem obtaining his phone from the bottom of his bag and flipping to the new text message he'd received.

'_Can you make some BS up and tell Mura? I can't go to practice?'_ It was from Niou, and Yagyuu paused for a moment before responding.

'_That depends. Why?'_ He wasn't totally sure if he was going to get a response; a lot of the time he didn't. This was something he'd come to terms with a while back, and he was apparently the only one not bothered by this fact – after all, Niou was Niou and when Niou needed time to do his thing Niou needed time to do his thing. A few moments later the cell phone vibrated silently in his hand.

'_Family things_._' _

'_Such as?'_ Yagyuu wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel right leaving it at this this time. The replying message took a bit longer to get back to him, despite the fact that it wasn't longer.

'_Kosuke's sick.'_ It was a two word response but there was something about it – something about the energy Yagyuu could feel from it – that told him everything he needed to know and confirmed any suspicions he may have had

'_Sure. Is the simple 'Mishimoto-sensei hates you' excuse enough this time or would you prefer something elaborate?'_

'_Whatever, that's good.'_ The replying message was then followed by a second _'Thank you.'_ Yagyuu nodded slightly, more to himself than anything; he didn't bother replying, knowing that Niou had probably already hopped on a bus after sneaking off of school property. Instead the Gentleman stowed his phone away in his bag again, the teacher still completely oblivious as he wrote notes upon the board in stilted teacher hand writing.

Looking away, Yagyuu stared vaguely off in to space, zoning out entirely from the lesson. In the background Mishimoto-sensei began droning on and on about the lives of people who were affected by the disease as well as those who knew these people, but Yagyuu continued to ignore him.

More important thing than 'learning' about these types of things on World Aids Awareness Day was spending time with the person you loved who actually had it, and Yagyuu couldn't commend Niou any higher for doing this.


	368. December Second

**[December Second]**

As part of a tag-along to next year's _Ten Things I Know About You_ I'm thinking of doing 10 Things for each of my main OCs, too. Thoughts? They'd be posted on my LJ instead of here. Thanks! (Yes, I am attached to them. *shot*)

**//National Fritter Day//**

He left her alone for a minute. Less than a minute, actually, because he'd only gone outside to collect the plates and tip from one of the tables he'd been waiting on.

Yes somehow, when he'd come back, he'd found a disaster. Flour was strewn everywhere, egg splattered the counter, and the deep fryer appeared to have half exploded as it was bubbling up high and splattering all over the wall behind it, higher than normal and nearly hitting the ceiling.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked, panicked. His mind wasn't processing that the only other Wednesday staffer was out sick, and he addressed the question to a number of people instead of just Shimura. He heard her voice squeak from behind the disaster-strewn counter.

"Yes," came her voice, sounding small. Marui hurried over, making sure not to slip on the eggs and oil that had splattered all over. He found her sitting sheepishly on the floor, legs bent at an odd angle; there were tears at the corners of her eyes and it was clear she had fallen. She looked up at him. "I... I just wanted to help," she muttered quietly.

Marui wanted to be mad, he honestly did - but he couldn't. It'd been quite a long time since she'd had an accident or incident of this size, and while he'd been hoping it wouldn't happen he knew another one would roll around eventually. At least it didn't appear she'd been hurt too badly.

"Up you go," Marui said, offering her a hand and pulling her up with ease. She grasped onto him and onto the counter to keep herself from falling again as she carefully stepped to a non-disaster-strewn part of the kitchen. Marui looked her over, double-checking to make sure she didn't have any severe injuries, because there had been a number of incidents where she'd sustained rather serious injuries (including a sprained wrist and a few broken toes) and she'd completely ignored this fact.

"Didn't we set up a no deep fryer rule?" he asked her, half serious and half playful. She did not meet his eyes, but when she spoke he immediately felt bad - her voice was shaking and he could tell she was tearing up.

"I just wanted to help," she repeated. "It's National Fritter Day and I... I just wanted to help."


	369. December Third

**[December Third]**

If you haven't already, look at the word count on the fic! Yes, that's write, LOOK! You see that? You see those numbers all lined up in a row? Well they're because of the constant support from you guys, whether you've been here since January first (and with me _before_ that) or if you joined today. Love and joy and hope and friendship and all that jazz - and, of course, reviews, haha - have kept me going. And while it may just be daily, nonsensical drabbles, they mean something to me and I hope that they have all affect you, even if in an incredibly minor way, as well! Here's for the home stretch, guys, with twenty eight more days.

**//National Roof Over Your Head Day//  
**

Niou rapped lightly on the door before slipping it open, sticking his head inside. The lighting was bland, not grimy but not brilliant, so though it wasn't the most comfortable thing to stare through it wasn't migraine inducing. From where he sat in bed Kosuke's head turned, the smallest movement of his let hand motioning Niou in.

"Feelin' any better?" Niou asked, hands stuffed in his pockets awkwardly as he perched himself precariously at the foot of the bed. Kosuke shrugged.

"I am dealing," he said. He wasn't paying full attention eyes gazing downwards as he methodically read each line of text in the book he was currently holding, but Niou knew that he was holding enough attention to be deemed worthy.

They sat like that for a few moments in an awkward, tense silence, until Niou spoke again. "What'cha readin'?" Kosuke shrugged but tilted the cover upwards so that Niou could read it, or attempt to at any rate as it was in English - a language he had yet to master.

"Sounds interesting," he tried. Kosuke gave yet _another_ shrug, signaling that it didn't matter either way to him, and continued reading. After a few more minutes of awkward silence Niou stood abruptly, making his way out of the room; Kosuke did not look up.

"He's reading," Niou told her when she looked at him, questioning, as he appeared in the kitchen and sat down on one of the rickety wooden chairs. Rei rolled her eyes at the statement.

"He's not _actually_ reading, you know," she told him, turning back toward the pot she was boiling on the stove. "He's just pretending to. He's gone into one of his pensive moods."

"Pensive moods…?" Niou asked apprehensively, not quite positive if he wanted to know. Rei nodded, stirring the contents of the pot. She turned around to face him, wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"Yeah, he gets, well… you know, pensive sometimes." She waved an arm in the air for emphasis, water droplets flying from the end of the well-warn wooden spoon she was holding. He isolates himself from everything aside from himself and his music." Rei shrugged, an exact mimic of Kosuke and Niou had trouble figuring out whether it was originally hers or his. Niou leaned back in his chair, arms folded to his chest and legs outstretched in front of him, ankles crossed.

"Do ya know why?" Niou asked, tentative. Somehow he felt she did, but he also felt that his asking was stepping into uncharted territory - asking for sibling privileges he had yet to gain back. Rei gave a shrug again, as that seemed to be today's theme, but remained quiet. She spoke a few moments later, breaking the silence that had been drying over them like wet concrete – and oozing over them in much the same way as well – with a sentence spoken so softly Niou barely heard it.

"I believe someone informed him that today is National Roof Over Your Head Day." Rei did not look at him when she spoke but continued to cook, lapsing back into that uncomfortable, dripping, smothering silence.

Niou had no idea what this could mean, because the name of the holiday indicated a number of possibilities. At least, that was what Niou wanted to tell himself. The nagging voice at the back of his mind, that had taken a number of forms over the years – originally his father, then Yukimura, later Yagyuu, before finally progressing to something entirely self-insightful – knew the exact meaning behind the holiday. It was a tribute to those who weren't well off, and a time to reflect and be thankful that you were.

And it was a day, Niou realized with both some trepidation and quite a bit of awe, that Kosuke could appreciate more than anyone else – even him.


	370. December Fourth

**[December Fourth]**

**//Wear Brown Shoes Day//  
**

"Ore-sama demands _at once_ to know why you are searching through his closet." If the statement had been directed at anyone else they would have frozen, hearts practically stopping out of fear. As it was, Akutagawa Jiroh was not "anyone else" and he rolled his eyes.

"Because we're the same shoe size," Jiroh stated, as if that explained everything. Atobe dropped the attempted macho façade, staring openly at Jiroh in a very un-Atobeish way. Jiroh continued digging through the closet until, suddenly, Atobe came to his senses again: he grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling it and him away from the mounds of shoes - which had once been organized alphabetically by designer and color -- now sitting on the floor.

"What on _Earth_…?" was all Atobe was able to say, even he not being able to compose his mind this early in the morning (it was barely five, though he had been up for a good hour or so to do his hair) and form a coherent sentence to express his jumbled thoughts. Jiroh shrugged, still pretty much ignoring Atobe. Bronze eyes continued skimming the pile until Jiroh's free hand shot out, snatching up a plain pair of brown loafers, not unlike the school shoes aside from the fact that they had obviously never been worn more than once.

"I'mma wear these, 'kay?" Jiroh wiggled a little bit before slipping out of Atobe's firm grasp, this task made easier by the fact that Atobe was too shocked and confused to really pay attention.

"Wait… what?" There were two fingers pressed to his right temple in frustration, eyes closed as he attempted to make sense of the situation: it didn't work. Upon opening them again, Atobe found Jiroh lying back down in bed and pulling the covers around him.

"'s Wear Brown Shoes Day and I lost mine," the volley specialist murmured sleepily before dozing off again for his pre-school nap.

* * *

**//Santa's List Day//**

Niou raised an eye, glancing skeptically at the younger boy. Akaya did not look up, still intent on his scribbling away. Finally Niou gave in, despite the fact that he knew from the boy's deliberate silence that Niou displaying interest was exactly what Akaya wanted.

"What is it?" he asked with a reluctant sigh. Akaya's head shot up, a grin crossing his face.

"Christmas list," he said proudly, holding it up. Niou couldn't read it from where he was, but he could tell that it was long and scribbly. Had Santa existed Niou knew that he wouldn't stand a chance reading it, no matter how good his Japanese was – the only person who honestly stood a chance of reading the freshman's handwriting was Yukimura, and perhaps Yanagi if he studied the characters long enough.

Niou raised an eyebrow. "You don't celebrate Christmas," he reminded. Akaya shrugged.

"So?"

"So you're not supposed to make a Christmas list." Akaya shrugged, turning back to his writing.

"Just 'cause _you're_ on the Naughty List doesn't mean we all are, senpai," he muttered. "Don't ruin Santa's List Day for everyone else."


	371. December Fifth

**[December Fifth]**

**//Bathtub Party Day//  
**

Echizen Ryoma was famous. He'd won a number of tournaments, both in the professional and unprofessional circuit. He was the youngest Seeker in a centur – er, was one of the youngest regulars in Seishun Gakuen history. He was, more or less, addicted to tennis and had been since before he could watch. Though he couldn't tell you exactly when his fascination had started he knew that his first viable memory was of his father playing tennis in the backyard, and of watching match after match after match of recorded matches on a small TV in the kitchen.

So for him to be missing practice – and unexcused – was something that was entirely unheard of.

"Nobody's seen him all day?" Kachiroh asked with a sigh. Everyone – first through third year, and even Horio who never admitted defeat – shook their heads and shrugged 'no'. "Right then. Freshmen, juniors, seniors, laps. Regulars, gather 'round. Make calls. Ring phones. Try and get an answer." He wasn't sure when exactly he had begun speaking in fragments, probably some time during the past half a year after being appointed vice captain had driven him insane, but he continued directing orders this manner as he pulled out his cell phone.

One call, two calls, three calls – from him alone. More from the other regulars. No answer on the house phone. It was obvious that Echizen was either dead or ignoring them, and seeing as how unpleasant the idea of the former was they decided to go with the latter.

Kachiroh eventually gave up the task; unlike most people who seemed to have come to power on the team he actually knew when it was time for things to be tennis related. He conducted practice as usual, and once everything was said and done – the courts clean, and everyone aside from his two best friends gone – they phoned again.

Echizen picked up.

"What?" was the rather rude greeting that met him, but Kachiroh didn't flinch like he would have in previous years.

"Where were you today?" he asked, half sounding worried and half sounding annoyed. Though he couldn't see the other boy, Kachiroh knew very well that Echizen was rolling his eyes.

"It happens to be Bathtub Party Day, thank you very much," Echizen responded as if this was a perfectly reasonable excuse, before hanging up and switching off his phone so Kachiroh couldn't call back and question.


	372. December Sixth

**[December Sixth]**

This first ficlet dedicated to Pauline, though I'm not sure if she'll ever read this. Because she knows why. :3

**//Mitten Tree Day//  
**

"They're like whales!" Akaya held up his hand, flapping it around in front of Niou's face. The Trickster made to grab it but Akaya snatched his hand back at the last moment, still making whale-esque gestures with it.

"How old're you?" the junior asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sixteen." Despite Akaya's reply, he ignored Niou's question and continued pretending that his hands - inside of his mittens, of course - were whales and that they could swim.

"And why on Earth am I looking after you?" he growled, sighing as he followed the boy down sidewalk after sidewalk. Niou knew, of course: there was some Super Secret Meeting involving Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi, and since Jackal was apparently "busy" ('Busy his _ass_,' Niou thought bitterly. They'd all seen the Brazilian and Okakura-chan earlier) Niou had been sent from the school, Akaya in tow, and told to wait for them at the bakery Marui worked at so that they could all meet up for some "important team news" later or some other thing that was meant to sound important but probably wasn't.

"Look!" Though Niou couldn't see, because Akaya had his back towards him, he could picture the wide-eyed expression on the freshman's face. "More whales!" Immediately Akaya ran off, down the block. Niou didn't bother chasing him, knowing they would catch up again soon, and they did when Niou ran head first into Akaya, who was pressed up against the glass of a large picture window.

Through the window, Niou could see that there was a tree. But if that wasn't enough to captivate Akaya, it couldn't be a regular tree - _no_ it had to be a tree made entirely of _mittens._

"More whales!" Akaya exclaimed in childish glee. He made whale motions with his hands yet again, and a small boy appeared from behind the tree. He couldn't have been more than four, and he mimicked Akaya's motions, giggling the way small children often did as he responded to Akaya's whale calls through the glass.

Niou shook his head. He roughly grabbed Akaya, yanking him away from the window and the small boy and dragging him, grumbling, down the streets and out of the cold. Mitten Tree Day or no, there was only so much Freezing Weather he could take.

* * *

**//St. Nicholas Day//**

Ohtori Choutarou had to struggle to hold back a giggle. A struggle he was willing to put up, seeing as giggling was for girls and he was, in no way, a girl.

Still, the expression on Shishido's face was, more or less, priceless. The complete and utter bafflement as he stared at the shoes in his shoe locker - which were currently filled with candy - was just too good to pass up.

"What on _Earth_...?" Shishido turned to him; though Choutarou wasn't giggling, per se, he was an atrocious liar and it was clear that the source of the mysterious sweets as entirely the younger boy's fault. Choutarou removed a hand from where he'd been covering his mouth, knowing he'd been found out, and grinned.

"It's St. Nicholas Day," the younger boy explained, though he doubted this would clear anything up. As often happened, Shishido looked at him blankly, a kind of "what on _Earth_...?" look spreading across the capped boy's face. Yet again, Choutarou had to resist the urge to giggle.

"Isn't that like... Christmas?" Shishido asked, half hoping he had learned something. "Which is like... um, not yet?" Choutarou shook his head.

"It's a day where St. Nicholas goes around puts sweets and other small trinkets into shoes," Choutarou explained before stepping outside, and leaving a very confused Shishido to attempt to figure out why on Earth anyone would believe such things, let alone participate.

* * *

**//Put On Your Own Shoes Day//**

Sengoku Kiyosumi stood outside the door of the apartment, pounding. They were already running late, which was his fault, but the fact that these two weren't ready yet was _not _his fault no matter how irritating it was.

"Come on you losers," he called, banging again and making the knob move. "It's not my fault if you both end up in detention!" Grumbling, Sengoku turned away from the door and was about to leave when it was flung open. Muromachi appeared dragging a very un-ready Taichi with him.

"Put your effin' shoes on!" Muromachi said, throwing them at his younger brother. Taichi vehemently refused.

"I refuse… kinda…" he said, eyes hardening. Muromachi sighed and turning to Sengoku; his eyes expressed the apology before it could even leave his mouth. Sengoku sighed, brushing past Muromachi. He grabbed the pair of shoes that had been kicked out of the way and shoved them in Taichi's hands.

"Listen," he said, his voice a honey deeper than the streaks of gold in his orange hair, "you are going to put your shoes on and we are going to leave." Taichi stilled, obviously not wanting to but also not wanting to cave just yet.

"But I… kinda… don't want to put on my own shoes… kinda," he mumbled, not making eye contact. Sengoku held him still, eyes twinkling devilishly as he played his winning card.

"It's Put On Your Own Shoes Day and you will do exactly that," he informed. In ten seconds flat the youngest Muromachi had shoes on and laced, bag in hand, and was racing down the stairs. Sengoku followed, a stunned Muromachi Touji – who was still attempting to figure out what was going on – in tow.


	373. December Seventh

**[December Seventh]**

It's been mentioned twice now: Gakuto began writing letters this year. And here it is, yet again. :)

**//Letter Writing Day//  
**

Shishido Ryou looked around. Something was wrong. Very wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't anything as horrifying as Ohtori forgetting a 'please' or a 'thank you' and Atobe's locker was still locked with three voice activated locks to keep the team from destroying the frilly purple. So what on Earth could it have bee-

"Where's Mukahi-senpai?" Ohtori's voice broke through Shishido's thoughts, solving his dilemma: Gakuto wasn't present.

All heads turned to look at Oshitari who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and answered without looking up from his math homework.

"At home." Then he said, "And I would check your mailboxes today and tomorrow." The group looked at him simultaneously in a rather comical, confused way.

"It's Letter Writing Day," Oshitari added, as if this would clarify everything. It did not.

But the twelve plus letters each member – no matter how small – of the team received that afternoon and the next did.

* * *

**//National Cotton Candy Day//**

"I'm pretty sure this is the top thing on the 'List of Things Marui Bunta is Not Allowed to Eat'," Niou said with a smirk. Despite this, he didn't stop the pinkhead but continued to pick bits and pieces of the sugary candy off of the stick.

"Shuttup, Haru," Marui grumbled around a mouthful of dissolving sugar. His eyes were closed in bliss, his lips tinged pink from the artificial coloring. He gave a small moan of pleasure that had Niou half on the floor, snorting in laughter simply because such a reaction could be elicited because of _food_. And not even food but artificially colored _sugar_.

"Where'd you get this anyway?" the Trickster asked. "It's like… December."

"Street vendor."

"At _this_ time of year?" Niou raised an eyebrow, hand paused in midair as he stopped himself from grabbing another bit. Marui shrugged.

"I chose not to ask questions. They had cotton candy."

"When you get mouth herpes just remember who warned you," Niou said, hand dropping to his side as he sighed. Marui rolled his eyes but chose not to attempt to smack Niou, knowing that that would cause a lot more trouble than it was worth.

"Oh shove off," the tensai muttered, going back to his cotton candy. "It's National Cotton Candy Day, and just because _you're_ not sure if you should celebrate doesn't mean we all are."


	374. December Eighth

**[December Eighth]**

**//National Brownie Day//  
**

"Don't. Touch. That." Marui's voice was harsh and steely, the kind of tone in it that was heard only in the most dire of situations. Akaya stepped away reluctantly, glaring proverbial daggers.

"Why?" the younger boy whined, stretching the last letter so that it dragged out painfully, like nails dragging across a chalkboard. Marui rolled his eyes, not allowing the boy's pathetic nature to sink in like cold wind does to uncovered fingers.

"Because you'll burn your frickin' tongue." Akaya rolled his eyes and reached for one anyway, but a spoon – still laden with flour and bits of uncooked egg and cocoa powder – came down across the back of Akaya's knuckles. The freshman swore violently, something he'd picked up from a combination of Niou and the street courts throughout the years, and Marui made a mental note to comment about this to Yukimura – though the odds that the captain didn't know were fairly slim – if only so he could giggle manically as Niou ran extra laps.

"But I waaaant oooooooone," the younger boy whined yet again. Bright green eyes pleaded with light violet, but years of dealing with two younger brothers had left Marui as one of the only Akaya-plead-proof members on the team.

"You can have one later," Marui promised, the sincerity in his eyes genuine and Akaya's face lit up. "But until then leave the brownies alone. We're doing a brownie exchange today with some family friends– like a cookie exchange-" Marui clarified when Akaya's eyes widened in amazement at the concept "-in honor of National Brownie Day and I need to finish sorting out the ones I'm giving _away_ first."

* * *

Because if you're old enough that you understand this one you're old enough to read it.

**//Take it in the Ear Day//**

Yagyuu looked up from his book, eyebrows raised at Niou as he peered through his glasses. "Excuse me?"

Niou snickered and pointed to the screen that was displaying the current holiday. "I said that _they_ said 'perhaps 'ear' is misspelled'," Niou commented, attempting – and failing – to appear innocent. Yagyuu's glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose slightly, eye Niou in the dimly lit room.

"Excuse me?" This time he sounded mildly indignant, and there was something in his voice that was all together untraceable, a kind of curiosity and amusement blended with a kind of surprised outrage.

"That would make the holiday Take it in The Rea-"

"I understood your implications Masaharu," Yagyuu commented wryly. He shut his book, making sure to glance at the page number before doing so, and walked over to where Niou was sitting. He leaned over the Trickster's shoulder, squinting through the blinding blueish glare of the screen as his eyes skimmed the screen.

"Or perhaps," Yagyuu commented, an odd half-smirk flitting across his face; his voice made shivers of terror and excitement run along Niou's spine, "they truly mean to celebrate Take it in the Ear Day by doing just that."


	375. December Ninth

**[December Ninth]**

**//National Pastry Day//  
**

Marui Bunta grinned.

"I love holidays," he practically sang, whistling happily as he maneuvered his way around the kitchen. Niou, who had decided it was absolutely appropriate to invade the kitchen at the bakery despite the fact that he did not work there, rolled his eyes.

"It's not even a _holiday_," Niou said, eyes roaming around the kitchen and looking for something he could snatch and eat while still remaining relatively unnoticed.

"_Every_ day is a holiday," Marui said, grinning. He pulled a batch of cupcakes out of the oven and Niou grabbed one before he could protest. (Marui didn't really mind; he was there early in honor of the occasion – he was ditching school, actually – and there would be time to bake more, especially because there were another three dozen in the oven at the moment.)

"So what's _today's_ occasion, then?" Niou asked around a mouthful of cupcake-y goodness. His eyes were mirthful, his voice holding the sarcastic quality that was so trademarked to the Trickster. Niou clearly thought he had outsmarted Marui. The tensai just chuckled.

"National Pastry Day," he said with a grin, and for the first time Niou realized that there seemed to be a lot more pastries around him than usual. Then the pinkhead said, turning with a grin towards Niou that was – oddly – both cheerful and menacing, "And unless you want to end up shoved in a display case or keep Nori-chan out of trouble I suggest you leave."


	376. December Tenth

**[December Tenth]**

This year's theme was non-discrimination, though I found that out only after I wrote this. It does slightly pertain.

**//Human Rights Day//  
**

It was him. He was up there. On the screen – on the _PowerPoint_.

Of course, you wouldn't recognize it as being him unless you had known him then; he looked so different back then. His hair was long and scraggly, a coarse black that was harsh in comparison to his pale, pasty skin. There was a gaggle of freckles spread across his face from spending too much time in the sun, but they were hard to see in this particular picture, overshadowed by the long-standing grime that Niou remembered all too well consistently covering him at that age. Then again, he also remembered that when he had been struggling to scrounge up food and keep his head attached to his neck he hadn't really cared about the dirt, either.

"As you can see, this is a major dilemma within our nation's economy." The student's voice floated back through to Niou, and the Trickster glanced around nervously: it was obvious no one else had recognized him, something Niou couldn't be more thankful for. "And even more devastating that the simple economic troubles are the fact that they affect so many people – _young _people-"

This time the student actually _pointed_ to the gaggle of children Niou was enclosed in

"-who then grow up to live lives that often consist of negative decisions due to an inadequate education. They consistently live in poverty throughout the course of their lives. These youth have, most likely, grown up. They are – assuming the date of this picture in the corner – no older than we are, for the most part, and yet statistically a majority of them are still living in poverty –_on the streets _even – and make a living off of committing petty crimes." The student made elaborate hand gestures as if to prove his point.

Niou did not notice.

The Trickster wanted to stand up right there, to call his bluff, to point out ever little inaccuracy from the supposedly well-researched presentation that were flitting around his brain in a scramble of messy, jumbled, practically incoherent thoughts. He wanted to blurt out that this student – M-something? S-something? – was _wrong_ –

But he didn't.

He stayed seated. Did not move, did not interrupt, did not draw attention to himself. Barely even lifted his head, tilting it only a fraction so that his eyes to skim up and view the presentation better.

Because no matter how grossly inaccurate he parts of the presentation were – no matter how much Niou wanted to defend himself, though no one else in the class knew it – (in Niou's opinion, at least) _all_ of the issues presented for Human Rights Day should be heard.

And people _needed_ to hear.


	377. December Eleventh

**[December Eleventh]**

Because humor me and review, 'k guys? Those of you who have been with me for a while know how I am, and the puny little number (seven!) until 2000 is making me _itch!_ ;) Plus I'll link you to this fantastic recipe (at least, it _sounds_ fantastic) for a noodle ring. Which is just what it sounds like - a ring of baked noodles! (And of course, thanks for all of the support and advice so far!)

**//National Noodle Ring Day//  
**

"You will read the instructions carefully. You will follow step by step. You will allow me to demonstrate, _then_ you will start." Marui looked at Yanagi, determined. His eyes held a hardness not customary to the tensai, the look of a military general or a particularly over zealous football coach. (Or, perhaps, the look of Yukimura when there was Something Serious that Needed To Be Done.) Yanagi nodded, biting down on the inside of his lip to keep from protesting.

Marui was trying to teach him to cook something. _Again_.

The first try went horrendous. He managed to follow instructions and do everything properly, but somehow the end result was a blackened non-circle of what smelled like burning rubber and moldy fruit. And seeing as neither rubber nor fruit had been used in this "project" (as Yanagi liked to think of them of; the failures weren't _quite_ as painful then) this was definitely a set back.

Marui sighed, using a fork to pry off the practically glued on barely recognizable noodles and burnt mass of what was once cheese from the circular mold. It wasn't going very well, but he was struggling with the determination of someone who _clearly_ attended Rikkai.

"How can I explain it to you so you'll _get it_?" Marui asked. He dropped the pan and fork, the cookware falling into the sink with a loud clatter that would have caused alarm in any house aside from the Marui one. Yanagi sat, dejected, with one hand jammed in his pocket and the other compulsively clenching and unclenching in frustration. He looked up, not properly meeting Marui's eyes, but it was some sort of contact and it would do.

Yanagi shrugged. "It just… doesn't make sense," he confessed.

Marui flopped down on the stool next to Yanagi, just as dejected. They sat in silence, Marui puzzling and Yanagi mulling, when it _clicked_.

Marui pulled the recipe over with renewed enthusiasm. He pulled a pencil out of his pocket, sharpened down to a nub and chewed half way through from times he'd been working out kinks in a recipe or doing math and hadn't had a piece of gum to chew on. He turned, holding it out in front of Yanagi.

"Pretend it's an experiment." Yanagi blinked, eyes _actually_ opening and closing. Had he worn glasses he would have adjusted them, though whether his vision was less than twenty-twenty had nothing to do with impaired hearing.

"_What_?"

"Just pretend it's, like, instructions to a lab or something." Marui shrugged, more unsure of himself; the confidence that had flooded him before he'd expressed the idea drained as he replayed the last few moments over and over again in his mind and realized that What He'd Said did not sound nearly as good as it had In His Head. (Something that happened to him countless times, unfortunately.)

Yanagi thought about this. Though it sounded rather blasphemous at first, it made sense. He looked up, and nodded, completely missing the look of rejection on Marui's face.

"Okay." Marui looked up, self-esteem redeemed, eyes shining.

"Really?" Before Yanagi could even answer Marui had pulled out another pan from underneath the counter, leaving the task of cleaning the burnt one for later, and pulled out ingredients from the Fridge That Never Ends.

A little under an hour later a textbook perfect noodle ring had been produced, with almost no help from Marui, in honor of National Noodle Ring Day and Yanagi couldn't remember the last time he'd been this proud of a project.


	378. December Twelfth

**[December Twelfth]**

**//Poinsettia Day//  
**

"Niou-senpai!" Akaya's voice, had it had the ability to, would be shrill with anger. As it was, he had currently come down with a cold and so the exclamation came out as nothing more than a throaty, groaning screech. Niou looked over from his position on Yukimura's couch (Akaya had no idea why Niou was chilling here, but it happened often enough not to be too odd) and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Now standing next to him, Akaya held up a plant. It was a vivid red, the type of thing Crayola would describe as straight up Red despite the fact that pretty much _nothing_ existed in nature with this color. Nearly neon petals drifted down to a cheap plastic pot that was covered in vibrant green aluminum foil, the kind that you used for wrapping presents as opposed to keeping food fresh.

"You put it on the _floor_!" The freshman threw his free hand in the air in outrage, another effect minimized by the cold Akaya had. Niou shrugged, turning back to the television program on sharks he was watching. "They could have _eaten it!_"

Niou looked up, confused. "Who? You? I thought you got over that whole stage ages ago." The Trickster smirked, knowing the simple quip would be enough to get a rise out of Akaya. Akaya, for once, ignored it though Niou saw the tips of his ears go red and knew that, had he had more energy, the freshman probably would have protested.

"Sprinkles and Checkers," Akaya said, rolling his eyes. "These things are frickin' _poisonous_."

Oh. Well he hadn't known that.

"How the hell was _I_ supposed to know that?" Akaya rolled his eyes at his senpai's question, setting the plant back up on the coffee table – something dogs seemed to detest attempting to sit on.

"Common knowledge." He tapped his head, green eyes regaining a bit of the light they'd had when Akaya wasn't ill. Then he smirked, made sure Niou _knew _it, and wandered away.

As Yukimura watched the exchange he determined he wasn't going to tell them both that the poinsettia was fake and had only been bought in honor of Poinsettia Day. After all, where would the fun in that be?

* * *

**//National Ding-a-Ling Day//**

"Oh dear." Yukimura sighed, hand at his temples as he fought to push back an incoming migraine. "This is bad. Bad, bad, bad," he muttered to himself. The captain pulled his hand away from his head, and began talking to himself using his hands, attempting to work out a solution. "Practice is covered if I need it to be, because I _know_ Jackal is here, and Akaya's old enough to take care of himself and Marui's at work today because somebody called in sick and Yagyuu's 'round here somewhere which means that he can control whatever damage 'Haru does and-"

Yukimura was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to find Yanagi standing and looking mildly concerned, the rest of the team standing in the background and gazing curiously in his direction as well.

"What happened?" the dataman asked. Yukimura shook his head and sighed. He was about to reply with some obviously made-up nonsense, but then a thought struck him: if _anyone_ had the ability to lessen the severity of this situation it was Yanagi. Carefully, the captain leaned in and whispered – honestly hoping that, for once, nobody else would hear:

"Gen's finally lost it." The declaration was a harsh whisper full of honest fear.

Everything about it made Yanagi chuckle, voice spilling over warmly in relief.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, still mid-chuckle, though the severity etched into Yukimura's face made him attempt to stifle his emotions and appear more Serious.

"He changed his hat."

As if on cue (which, since this is a fictional world, he probably was), Sanada waltzed (ahem, _tangoed_) into the room. What Yukimura said was obviously true: instead of his traditional blue or even black cap (he cycled, one for each day of the week, because though he loved his caps he did not believe in uncleanliness) Sanada had adorned what appeared to be a bright turquoise cap. It was complete with purple and pink polka dots and stripes, and there were what appeared to be little splatters of lime green. All in all it was one of the most horrendous, eye-burning things anyone in the entire room had ever seen.

Then Sanada left, having retrieved whatever he was meant to retrieve (read: having finished his part in the script) and everyone could see again. Most of them had to blink momentarily, but they got through the retina-burning soon enough.

"_See_?" Yukimura practically hissed the word, fingers clutching tightly at Yanagi's collar in fear. Yanagi nodded numbly, understanding exactly what his friend meant.

Outside the clubroom, Jackal grinned and held up his hand. Though he did not normally participate in such a custom, Sanada replied to the high-five before pulling his usual cap out of his back pocket.

Though the two of them weren't the Creative Masterminds that everyone on the team seemed to be they still managed to have their fun, and giving everyone a taste of their own medicine on National Ding-a-Ling Day just seemed right.


	379. Second Week in December

**[Second Week in December]**

Completely unrelated but: if you're one of the people who expressed interest in my "10 Things" for my OCs, Nori's is out on my LJ. :]

**//Gluten-Free Baking Week//  
**

Marui Bunta flipped through his recipe book, looking through everything. He flipped past his favorite recipes, the ones he bookmarked with dog-eared pages and covered in gunk from recipe bowls splattering. He came across a few good ones, but after skimming the ingredients he immediately flipped past them.

He went through the whole book and was still recipe-less.

Sighing, he closed it with a thump. Shimura Nori looked up from where she was scribbling a few things down, the day particularly slow for some unknown reason. She tilted her head in question.

"I need a gluten-free pastry recipe," Marui informed with yet another dejected sigh. "'Cause it's Gluten-Free Baking Week and Kenji's, like, _only_ friendship is riding on this."

Though Marui obviously thought this was an impossible task, Nori's face lit up at the idea. She walked away for a moment then returned with one of the few recipe cards she had stored in the bakery's files. She handed it over with pride.

"I modified the recipe a while ago. I promise it works!" she added to Marui's skeptical look. "Gluten free. I've got modifications for this plus vegan as well and… well, modifications for any dietary restrictions." She grinned at the look of shock that flitted across Marui's face, before giving a final shrug. "If you're only good at makin' one thing, ya gotta try and make it in as many ways as possible."


	380. December Thirteenth

**[December Thirteenth]**

Because Saeki is soooo totally like Kentarou's mother. No joke.

**//Children's Day//  
**

"You're a number of months late, you know that, right?" Kentarou asked, raising an eyebrow at the older boy. The gesture reminded Saeki so much of the Kizarasu twins that he almost shivered, and he made a definite mental note to decrease the time the three spent together. (Saeki liked the twins and all, in a number of ways, and there was no getting around that, but his precious little Kentarou was not to be corrupted!)

Saeki rolled his eyes but smiled, genuine, and handed over a box. Kentarou ripped the colorful paper off greedily, his eyes meeting the expected bright kite. Though it was too cold to fly it (something Kentarou hated, because he loved the outdoors and, especially, beaches), it was still a thoughtful gift nonetheless.

"There are records of it being held in other nations on this day," Saeki said, hopefully. "Besides, I missed May, so…" Kentarou shrugged and grinned anyway, accepting the answer. So perhaps _their_ Children's Day was in May, but that didn't mean _everyone's_ was, right?

* * *

**//Violin Day//**

"Where on _Earth_ is Ohtori?" Atobe huffed, half-hissy except for the fact that Atobe did not _get_ hissy because he was The Great and Magnificent Atobe Keigo. The team looked around collectively, not seeming to have realized until now that the freshman was not at this most definitely schedules and most _definitely_ promoted morning practice. This was, in fact, one of the first practices in a while that Atobe had made such an elaborate deal about being at, and for the last week they had all been told numerous times to be there – so Ohtori's absence was huge.

Once it was confirmed that the tall boy was, indeed, not there, all eyes turned to Shishido. He turned a bright, beet red and shrugged.

"No idea," he murmured, which was the absolute truth. _Had_ he known he would have defended Ohtori to the death, but so far all his efforts to find his friend had turned up were voice mailbox messages signaling his phone was turned off.

"Well _call_ him," Atobe said, as if Shishido was clearly stupid for not thinking of this. Now the dash specialist turned red again, but it was more out of anger than embarrassment.

"I _did_!" he spat, growing increasingly annoyed at this conversation. "His phone's off."

"He has performances," a voice, laden in a thick Kansai accent, chimed in from the back. Heads whipped around to look at him, and Shishido redden _yet again_.

"You knew and didn't bother speaking up earlier?!" he almost shouted, but managed to keep his voice at a bearable level. Oshitari shrugged, pushing unneeded spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"I saw no need to," the tensai commented nonchalantly, much to both Shishido and Atobe's annoyance. "But if you all honestly must know it happens to be Violin Day and Ohtori-kun's musical instructors are celebrating accordingly. I would not entertain the idea that anyone will see him today unless-" A spark lit in Oshitari's eye, the kind of twinkle that was less madness and more the type of self-indulged excitement that only a true fanatic could experience "-you choose to attend one of a number of concerts or recitals, for which I am selling tickets and giving directions to."


	381. December Fourteenth

**[December Fourteenth]**

Important note in case you missed the few earlier chapters: due to some competition and egging-on from Mori, Kamio went vegetarian for a month and then, at the end of that, settled on veganism. I was so proud of him. *wipes tear away in a parental gesture before allowing you all to go on your merry way with the fic*

**//National Bouillabaisse Day//**

"But I _cooked!_" the girl exclaimed. Kamio shrugged, half bashful but also not feeling entirely guilty.

"I've told you, like, a _zillion_ times already," Kamio huffed, "I don't eat meat." An glared.

"But _I cooked_," she repeated, the emphasis clearly indicating that this was _important_. Kamio shrugged again, determined not to let her guilt him into this. An groaned, hands on her hips as she glared at him, the trademark Scary that Tachibana-san seemed to possess none of an Tachibana An seemed to have acquired _all_ off.

"I _never_ cook!" she tried one final time, trying to coax him into it. He shook his head, remaining adamant in his decision despite the fact that he was avoiding her stern, rather scary gaze and looking down at his own paling, twisting fingers.

"Well that's not my problem," he snorted in retort. An went a bright red, but seemed to realize he was a lost cause and flopped down in a chair next to him.

"You're mean," she murmured, but scooted close to him anyway. The redhead shrugged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders lightly and absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. She did not protest.

"'S not my fault that the _one_ thing you learn to cook has fish in it," he shrugged, still feeling slightly guilty (but not totally) about not accepting whatever it was she had cooked. She swatted at him, but this time it was playful.

"No," she retorted, pulling back to look at him. There was mischief in her eyes, and Kamio got the sense that she was going to pull a card that would leave his arguments as invalid as a cat rolling a watermelon out of a lake. Had it been possible, he would have physically backed away; as it was, it was _not_ and so he waited as she continued.

"But it _is_ your fault that you refuse to celebrate National Bouillabaisse Day." Kamio was about to shoot back, automatically, that it was _her fault_, then, for even _celebrating_ a holiday that was entirely French in origin.

But the sweet grin on her face that had accompanied what she thought was the winning comment kept him from doing so.


	382. December Fifteenth

**[December Fifteenth]**

First, if you don't remember it or have never read it _Chapter 45: February Tenth - Umbrella Day_ is something you MUST read to understand this! While I haven't had a chance to _explain_ that little tidbit at the end (we'll see if you get it next year in _10 Things_!) I felt a bit of Platinum-related fluff was necessary for this holiday - the ONLY one all year to be about lemons! (The fruit, you girls. I know you thought that way, because I know _me. _Get out of the gutter!)

Also, if you did happen to go back and read chapter 45 right before now or my old stuff recently, please leave a review telling me the most noticeable _writing_ differences. I know I've changed (and improved, hopefully!) throughout the year, but I'd love for _other_ people to tell me how. :) Thanks and enjoy!

**//National Lemon Cupcake Day//  
**

Niou knocked once, then twice, then rapped repeatedly on the door.

He received no answer.

He stood outside the Yagyuu residence, not quite sure what to do next, and almost burst out laughing from the irony of the situation: normally it was Yagyuu searching all over in an attempt to locate Niou, but today the tables had turned.

Turning the knob, Niou found the door was unlocked – something it rarely was, even when someone was home – and entered without a second thought. He removed his shoes, not wanting to be disrespectful, but did not put on house slippers or set his outdoor shoes by the door. Instead he opted to carry them around in case he needed to make a quick escape.

The house was silent, which it wouldn't have been had either of Yagyuu's parents been home, and the knowledge that they were, almost certainly, not settled some of the unease he was feeling. Slowly Niou crept through the house, walking through the spotless parlor and gleaming kitchen. A tray of cupcakes caught Niou's eye and he almost took one, but decided against it, knowing he was already on Yagyuu's parents' bad side.

He padded across the newly replaced wooden flooring, almost slipping because it was so waxed, but made it to Yagyuu's room without a problem.

The door was closed, something that only occurred when Yagyuu was asleep. (Or supposedly sleeping, Niou knew.) Despite this he entered, not bothering to knock because Niou was positive that if Yagyuu were there the other boy would have heard him coming.

"Yes?" the voice floated as he entered, amusement obvious. Niou smiled, relief washing over him, though he would never admit it: he had found Yagyuu.

"You're not at school," Niou noted, sitting down on the side of the bed where Yagyuu was lying. His glasses were off and though Niou knew Yagyuu was, as the saying goes, blind as a bad, the Trickster appreciated seeing the older boy's eyes nonetheless.

"Neither are you," Yagyuu retorted with a Niou-esque quality that would have made anyone stare between the two in confusion over who had spoken. Niou rolled his eyes, leaning backwards so his head rested against the beige wall and Yagyuu's legs pressed into the small of his back.

"_Because_ you're not there," Niou said, though Yagyuu knew this. He looked Yagyuu up and down, curious. "You don't look sick."

Yagyuu chuckled, his voice warm and deep, before he sat up and wrapped his arms around Niou's torso.

"I'm not," he responded, and Niou raised an eyebrow, amazed that _Yagyuu_, of _all people_, was _ditching_. _Without_ Niou's pressure. "Yet I happen to not be feeling quite up to par, either."

Niou rolled his eyes yet again, chuckling lightly as he leaned into the warmth of Yagyuu's bare chest. "Because…?"

"You walked through the kitchen, correct?" Niou nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything.

"It's the only way to get in here, unless I want to bother climbing through a large number of sharp bushes that your parents 'forgot' to trim." The end of the sentence was bitter – Yagyuu's parents had _deliberately_ _planted_ those bushes the day after they'd banned Niou from Yagyuu's presence, but despite this Niou did not understand how the initial question related to anything.

"Exactly," Yagyuu responded. "There's no way to get out if one wants to end up somewhere in one piece without walking through the kitchen."

"And this is a problem why…?" Niou asked, confused and more than a slight bit curious. Was Yagyuu suddenly allergic to his own kitchen? (If so, Niou would probably burst out laughing. _Probably_. …Okay, definitely.)

"A neighbor brought over cupcakes this morning." Niou looked at Yagyuu expectantly, confused s to why this, of all things, was a problem. Unless they were laced with arsenic – which wouldn't' hurt unless you ate them – Niou saw absolutely no problem in baked goods.

"They're lemon flavored," Yagyuu clarified. Niou's mind unfogged in understanding.

"Wimp," he murmured, but allowed Yagyuu to rest his chin on top of the bleached hair without protest. Yagyuu chuckled despite Niou's word, and Niou felt the warm body vibrate gently against him.

"Just because _I've_ got the common sense to stay home on National Lemon Cupcake Day and _avoid_ panic attack worthy situations and _you_ didn't on Umbrella Day is no reason to be bitter, Masaharu," Yagyuu said.

But it was warm and loving and not the least bit condescending as it should have been, and Niou leaned back, tilting upwards until their lips met in a simple moment of non-lemon flavored bliss.


	383. December Sixteenth

**[December Sixteenth]**

Not the greatest chapter because the entire holiday makes me think M-rated things. Will post an A/N if I write the YanaRui piece and LJ f-lock it that this holiday wants me to write. ;)

**//National Chocolate Covered Anything Day//  
**

"That's disgusting." Jackal wrinkled his nose.

"Place time bets for how long it take shim to go into a diabetic coma here!" Niou called mockingly. Marui rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the pair. He was about to bite back into his chocolate-covered Twinkie when a hand snatched it up.

Yukimura Seiichi looked down, trademark smile in place and looking as angelic as ever, and Marui Bunta gulped.

"What, pray tell, is this?" Though Yukimura's tone was lightly and airy any one who had been a member of his team knew exactly the type of danger it was carrying. Marui stuttered out something incoherent as Yukimura turned the substance – for it couldn't really be called food – over in his hand. He examined it from all angles, even going so far as to smell it (though tasting it would be left for a brave soul), before looking toward Marui, smile still in place. "I ask again: what _is_ this?"

"It's an um… it's a… it's a chocolate covered Twinkie?" Marui offered, 'eep'ing audibly out of fear. Yukimura's smile increased, tightening in a way that made Marui think of a rubber band: fun to play with until it snapped.

"And _how_ much sugar does it have in it?" Yukimura asked sweetly, his voice dripping with almost more sugar than the actual supposed food substance. Marui gulped again and shrugged, pressing himself against the wall and glancing quickly around in case he had somehow missed an escape exit in the past nearly two years he'd spent in this clubhouse.

When Yukimura received no real response aside from the sugar-rush that began Marui's tendencies to act like a jacked-up rabbit, he sighed. His sweet smile fell, not to malice but to disappointment, and he canned the thing without another comment.

"National Chocolate Covered Anything Day or not," he addressed Marui later, once everyone was out of earshot, "You and I both know we can't have you writing your health _quite_ so much."


	384. December Seventeenth

**[December Seventeenth]**

1) I have a huge APUSH test tomorrow. And a French test and a chem test. Luck wishing is appreciated. ;] 2) Look out for short, lightly-fluffy-but-really-rather-gen fic for Matt/Mello tomorrow. 3) Christmas break begins tomorrow at 2:15. (So really like, 12:21, because that's when I get out of sixth period and seventh and eighth are orchestra and gym.) Point is: writing updates will happen. Lots of 'em. Any requests from anyone for a gen Christmas gift fic for y'all? :D

**//National Maple Syrup Day//  
**

"Haha!" Marui's eyes gleamed in triumph as he held it up to the light. "It" was a small glass jug, no larger than his own hand, and it was filled with a translucent amber liquid. He surveyed it for a moment, as if to confirm that the substance was, indeed, what he had ordered, before carefully setting the glass container down on the counter so it wouldn't smash; he pumped his fist in the air and whooped in delighted childish glee.

"What's so exciting?" Akio half-yelled form the other room, not wanting to attempt to limp into the kitchen. Marui was so excited he didn't care.

"I just got that shipment of Grade-A maple syrup in!" Marui heard shuffling almost immediately as he said this, and a clicking sound as well as the fast pitter patter of feet. In less than a minute Akio had limped in, growling under his breath about how much he hated crutches, and Kenji had removed himself from his room down the hall to join them.

Marui smiled, glad _somebody_ could appreciate his fondness for such things, even if they only were within his own family.

"Can we have pancakes for dinner?" Kenji asked, half-bouncing, his hair (which had begun to lighten recently) swinging wildly as he did so. Marui grinned.

"And waffles and sausages and just about anything else you can think of." The grin spread like swine flu to both Akio and Kenji, the former of whom had taken a seat and begun reaching for bowls and ingredients in the cabinets near his feet and the latter of whom had rushed to the fridge to remove packages.

Marui Bunta flashed a peace sign to no one before rolling up his sleeves and helping Kenji, reflecting on only one thing: that there was no better way to spend National Maple Syrup Day.


	385. December Eighteenth

**[December Eighteenth]**

Normally food-related holidays are all Bunta's territory, and today seems like it would have been Nori's, but I've had the urge to show more of these two recently. I don't have exact dates for you, but if you haven't read the whole fic Jackal and Okakura Saki hooked up earlier this year. And they happen to be quite the take-cute-walks-in-the-snow-and-make-out-on-park-benches type. So now: a moment in their lives.

**//Bake Cookies Day//**

"I'll show you." The girl's face lit up in excitement and she grasped his hand tightly, not allowing him to leave as she unlocked the door and dragged him inside. Jackal chose not to protest, smiling if only because he saw how excited _she_ was.

Besides, while he'd never been perfect in the kitchen he'd never been _atrocious_, so he could give this a shot… right?

"We'll need eggs and flour and sugar and vanilla," Jackal listed under his breath, slipping off his shoes. He followed Saki into the kitchen, noting that the only noise appeared to be coming from the blaring television in the living room where her younger brother was watching. He had just stepped over the threshold when her voice floated over from where she was standing, all but her legs obscured as she looked through the refrigerator.

"Get a cookie sheet from down there, will you?" She gestured to some cabinets to her left and Jackal did as he was told. He was looking for bowls and other bake-ware as well, and was surprised when he found none, until Saki let out a triumphant squeal and pulled back, delighted.

"Found it!" she called, though Jackal could obviously see exactly what she'd found: a bright yellow tube. He was about to ask what it was before she grabbed the non-stick cookie sheet out of his hands, dropping it on to the counter, before slicing opening the package with a knife.

Ready-to-bake (and eat!) cookie dough came splurting out, like a very stale toothpaste – exactly the way it was supposed to be, seeing as it wasn't supposed to be mushy in the first place.

"We'll bake like half the roll and eat the rest raw, 'kay?" she said, and with a smile like that – and the excuse of it being Bake Cookies Day with no mention whatsoever about not being able to _eat_ the dough – Jackal couldn't refuse.


	386. December Nineteenth

**[December Nineteenth]**

**//Oatmeal Muffin Day//  
**

"They're ugly cupcakes," Marui clarified, watching to see if Akaya understood. He did, and nodded.

"So… if we put frosting on them will they be prettier?" he asked, mentality reverting back to that of his thirteen year old self, and Marui took a brief moment to reflect that he was amazed the boy could cycle between immature and mature like this before nodding.

"Pretty much." Marui pulled a Tupperware container of homemade frosting out of his bag, handing it to Akaya, and them removed two plastic knives from his pocket.

Green eyes glinted wildly in excitement.

Ten minutes later and the oatmeal muffins that Yanagi Renji had so meticulously mixed and baked from scratch – _all by himself _– were covered in gooey, delicious butter cream icing, rendering their supposed healthful properties completely useless on Oatmeal Muffin Day.

* * *

**//Look for an Evergreen Day//**

"But… why?" Shishido was lost.

Ohtori chuckled, his deep voice resonating off of the walls of the room.

"It's a tradition, Shishido-san. It just… well…" Choutarou stopped for a moment to think, then shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure _why_ we put gifts under a tree, we just _do_. I believe it originated in Germany." Shishido raised an eyebrow as if to say '_but you're not German!_' and point out the absurdity of the situation, but he decided not to say anything. "Please come? It will be fun?"

Shishido sighed and gave in.

Surprisingly, it _was_ fun. He didn't know why, but there was something about walking through row after row of perfectly snowy conifers with Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate, the entire Ohtori family spread out and looking for the perfect tree, that just seemed… right, in all the right ways.

And so, though Shishido had no idea why they were doing it, he participated in Look for an Evergreen Day.


	387. Third Week in December

**[Third Week in December]**

**//International Language Week//  
**

Akaya groaned, squinting at the glaring screen and the letter pad that was across it. He was supposed to be using it to help him type a one paged paper for English, but so far it wasn't working, if only because he wanted nothing to do with the blasted subject.

"Can't I just 'forget' about it?" he whined, looking over his shoulder to Yukimura, who was lounging on the bed they shared. The blue haired boys shrugged apologetically, usual smile in place, as he looked up from his book.

"You know what Yoshida-sensei would say if you did. Besides, it's a week until break; you can last."

"But that's just it, I _can't_," he whined, head dropping in a face-keyboard motion forward and sprawling letters that formed incoherent sentences across the screen. "I'm not gonna make it!"

Yukimura chuckled warmly at the boy's antics. "What's the topic again?"

"Languages in different cultures," Akaya huffed, flipping through the numerous tabs on his signal web browser. Yukimura smiled, though Akaya had his back turned, and he got up, appearing behind the freshman a moment later. He took control of the keyboard, typing something in to Google, before pulling back and walking away to sit down as if nothing had happened.

Akaya read the results and shot Yukimura a grin over his shoulder: International Language Week was definitely topic-related _and_ interesting.


	388. December Twentieth

**[December Twentieth]**

**//Go Caroling Day//  
**

"It's another tradition," Ohtori tried – and failed – to explain. "We just… well, it's obviously not that popular in Japan, but we've gone caroling every year for the neighbors nearby who request, and I just… it would be fun?" the freshman offered. Shishido eyed Ohtori warily; the younger boy _knew_ Shishido couldn't sing.

"Fine," he grumbled, hands stuffed in his pockets as he shuffled along. "I'll come."

Ohtori's face lit up. "You won't regret it, I promise."

In truth, he didn't regret it. He'd stopped singing after about line number one of their first song, because it seemed every single Ohtori had a Beautiful Singing Voice, something Shishido did not possess, but he'd enjoyed listening to _his_ Ohtori.

Really, Shishido mused, he'd never listened to the boy sing. He'd heard his kouhai play violin and piano a number of times, and had even heard small parts of music done on other instruments, but he'd only ever heard Ohtori sing once – in the shower after practice – and it was quickly cut off.

The boy had a wonderful voice, the beauty fine-tuned because of Ohtori's perfect pitch. A lovely tenor – as Oshitari had once said, though Shishido had no idea what that meant – he sang with the kind of rich, melodic quality that warmed you like hot chocolate and a burning Yule log, and over-commercialized carols that Shishido had heard a number of times came more to life than he ever remembered. Suddenly they weren't quite such meaningless words in English (even if he couldn't understand them) and they weren't pointless noise: they were music, carols to be exact, and they were allowing him to appreciate Go Caroling Day despite his different background.


	389. December Twenty First

**[December Twenty-first]**

For the record: chapter three of _Murphy's Law_ is up and the final chapter/set of _Royal Flush_ drabbles have been posted. Mentioning it here because I know alerts have been down for a few days and I don't know if they're a hundred percent back yet. :)

**//Humbug Day//  
**

Niou Masaharu fell over, cackling with laughter.

"Th-tha's _too_ good!" he called out in between bouts of hysterics, quite literally slapping his thigh in that over dramaticized way that was often deemed entirely fictional. Niou looked like he was trying to say more, but his laughter obscured any syllables and all that was heard was a cackle that was now near noiseless as Niou struggled to breathe.

Marui looked over the Trickster's shoulder, hoping to find what was so funny. He skimmed the screen, not quite positive why the topic was of such hilarity, until Akaya clarified.

"It's because he thinks this holiday was made for fukubuchou," the freshman said, not looking up from his Game Boy. Marui thought about it for a moment, looking from Akaya to Niou to the computer screen, before falling into a fit of laughter that much mimicked Niou's.

Yagyuu looked up from the homework he was currently and raised an eyebrow. Yanagi, sitting half way across the room on the floor saw him, and shook his head slowly, a signal that, _yes_, they really _were_ that immature, before mouthing an obvious "it's Humbug Day" and going back to his own work.

Had Yagyuu not been a Gentleman he would have promptly joined Niou and Marui in their laughter.

* * *

If you get this... you're sick and twisted. Like me.

**//National Flashlight Day//**

"No. Flashlight. _Flash_light. Fl_a_shlight," Yagyuu repeated, half wishing he didn't care so much about Niou so that he could smack the other youth upside the head for being so in the gutter.

Looking up for his Game Boy from the new game he'd gotten as an early Christmas gift (because he definitely celebrated Christmas regardless of religion) Kirihara Akaya sniggered audibly. Yagyuu made a mental note to berate Yukimura for obviously corrupting the boy so much (because Marui was sitting nearby looking just as confused as ever) before he turned his attention back to Niou.

"As I was _saying_ it is National _Flashlight_ Day," the Gentleman clarified, adjusting his glasses and using all of his willpower to not break down and turn bright red out of embarrassment. Before Niou could respond, Akaya chimed in:

"You definitely said 'flesh', senpai," the imp said far too smugly. He smirked, looking up one last time and saying, "at least Niou-senpai knows what to get you for Christmas, huh?" before going back to his game.

* * *

**//Look on the Bright Side Day//**

Yukimura Seiichi groaned. There was a wonderful string of explicit words dancing on the edge of his tongue, but he was not prepared to let them out when he knew the company he was keeping in the rest of his house. For some reason the Yukimura residence has become Rikkai Central and all of the old regulars plus the other two Marui brothers were over. And so while Yukimura would have _loved_ to swear vehemently as his cursed luck he did not, for he was Yukimura Seiichi and Yukimura Seiichi did not swear. At least not openly or in moments aside from the very extremes of his senses.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to have any _flash_lights?" Yanagi asked, walking in to the kitchen. Yukimura squinted at him in the dim light, because the entire reason for his wanting to swear was the current power outage they were having, before nodding.

"Yeah, 'rond here somewhere." Both teens rummaged through drawers until a much younger voice, that of Marui Kenji, was heard.

"Found one," he called, excited, and though Yukimura hadn't noticed the shorter boy enter (presumably with Yanagi) he ignored it in favor of turning the light on.

"This… stinks." Yukimura sighed, running a hand through his hair as he glanced mournfully at the powerless oven and the half-baked muffins within.

"At least you don't have to worry about them burning?" the youngest Marui offered, and Yukimura cracked a smile as, Kenji, and Yanagi headed in to the living room.

"Well, if you're looking for a way to celebrate Look on the Bright Side Day I'd say we've got it," Yukimura murmured before following the pair.


	390. December Twenty Second

**[December Twenty-second]**

**//National Date Nut Bread Day//  
**

"Have you found anything yet?" Marui Bunta called. His voice echoed off of the metal filing cabinets surrounding him and glided across the messy tile floor; from her position in bent over an identical filing cabinet in the back office, Shimura Nori called back.

"No! I'm Googling one right now, but the freaking computer is too slow!" she told him. Marui Bunta groaned, standing up too fast in frustration and forgetting that there was an open draw above him; he hit his head, hard, and let out a number of volatile swear words before moving on to the third cabinet they kept in the kitchen.

"There has _got_ to be _something_ around here that resembles a recipe for date nut bread!" Marui called in aggravation. They had spent the past twenty minutes looking – with a number of customers complaining about their lack of the product – and yet so far they hadn't found a single record of there ever being a bakery-specific recipe for it. Or any recipe for it on the premise in general.

"We have records for twelve different versions of _everything_ to accommodate _any_ type of diet but we don't have a recipe for _date nut bread_?!" It was too much for the tensai; he threw his arms in the air in frustration and they lingered there for a moment before falling, one hand hitting the top of the filing cabinet with such zest that Marui knew there would be a bruise.

A piece of paper came fluttering out from in between the filing cabinet and the wall. He picked it up, not looking at the recipe yet; instead he closed his eyes, hoping.

He opened them.

He read the top of the recipe card.

Printed atop the cross in the stenciled kanji that marked their recipes were the words "Date Nut Bread" and then a side note "_to be produced only on National Date Nut Bread Day_." Today's date followed.

Thanking his lucky stars and the kamigami of every Shinto shrine, Marui Bunta pulled out bowls, measured ingredients, set the oven, and mixed things simultaneously in order to get the first loaves of date nut bread read for National Date Nut Bread Day.


	391. December Twenty Third

**[December Twenty-third]**

This is a day to "get in touch with you family roots" and while not his true family Naomi had thought this was a good idea. (Niou "officially" moved out back in July.) So yes, this is part of the Niou-arc.

**//Roots Day//  
**

Niou Masaharu fidgeted awkwardly, hands stuffed in his pockets. He stared at his feet despite the door in front of him, mentally berating himself for even being dumb enough to come and all the while reassuring himself that he still had time to back out if he didn't want to do this.

"Masaharu?" Yagyuu's voice broke him out of his reverie, and the Trickster looked up to eyes that, though glasses covered, expressed their concern just the same. "Would you like me to ring the bell?" Niou was about to shake his head that no, he would do it, but couldn't seem to find the strength. He stood there hopelessly for a moment, until Yagyuu placed on hand on his shoulder, using the other to tilt Niou's chin upward. (Though a few years had passed, Yagyuu was still taller.)

"You RSVP'd," Yagyuu reminded him softly. For once he wasn't offering the option of backing down. "They'll be expecting you."

Niou still hesitated.

"I… I know." His voice sounded lame to his own ears, weak – it was a voice he would only let Yagyuu hear. But the warmth from the hand on his shoulder and the hand under his chin permeated him, and he nodded once in an emphatic way. "I did. And I want… I want to see Yuki-chan. And Daisuke," he added.

"He'll be a little over seven months now, right?" Yagyuu asked, hand removing itself from under Niou's chin. The Trickster nodded, tentative at first, and then more firmly.

"Yeah. Seven months and-" Niou counted mentally for a moment "-twenty one days."

The pair stood there in silence for a moment, the harsh winter wind biting at their noses, but Yagyuu said nothing. He simply hesitated for a moment, before simultaneously capturing Niou in a firm kiss and reaching past him to ring the bell.

The dinging noise echoed inside the house and down the hall, and as the sound of feet approached the pair broke away. Yagyuu gave Niou was final, reassuring nod before the door clicked open, the Hirayama Naomi and Yuki smiling welcomingly, and the first celebration of Roots Day for all of them began.

* * *

Festivus was created on Seinfeld. Ergo, I do not own. Also, references to the past few chapters in which Shishido has celebrated Christmas-related-things.

**//Festivus//**

The words sounded dumb to Shishido's own ears, but he repeated them again. Though he willed them to be, they were no more firm than they were the first time he said them.

"It's Festivus," he attempted to explain. "It's like…" He twiddled his thumbs, not looking up at the perpetually taller teen he called his best friend. "It's just like… a holiday." He shrugged, still not looking up; the lack of response from Ohtori was disconcerting enough, he didn't need to see the expression that went along with it.

"And what does one do on Festivus?" the freshman inquired, and Shishido could swear he heard laughter in the other teen's voice. Shishido gave a half-hearted, one-shouldered shrug.

"I dunno. Chill? Celebrate?" The further he continued the dumber he felt, and right now – as his cheeks burned what he was sure was a bright, flushing red – Shishido wanted to do nothing more than melt into the ground. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Ohtori's warm, rich laughter filled the space, but to Shishido's relief it wasn't that of mocking, simply of amused interest.

"It sounds like fun, Shishido-san," he said, and when Shishido looked up he saw a smile. "And seeing as you've spent time respecting my traditions the least I can do is entertain yours."


	392. December Twenty Fourth

**[December Twenty-fourth]**

**//National Chocolate Day//  
**

"It won't taste good yet." Marui rolled his eyes, watching Akaya out of the corner of them. The freshman froze, hand half way to the bowl where Marui was mixing ingredients. "Seriously, trust me on this one." Slowly Akaya moved his hand away, a forlorn expression lingering on his face as he stared at the bowl.

"Fine, _one_ taste," Marui said. The boy sprang to life excitedly, dipping his finger into the warm mixture. He popped it in his mouth only to find-

"Blech," the younger boy retched, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Marui smirked, sticking a tongue out – the younger boy had deserved it.

"And now you will understand exactly _why_ you cannot have any until it is finished," the tensai explained, going back to his slow heating over the stove, "regardless of the fact that is it National Chocolate Day."

* * *

I... don't know where this came from. I really, really don't. :/

**//National Eggnog Day//**

Yanagi had barely come within a six inches of the glass and he could still smell the all too familiar scent of alcohol wafting up at him. He sighed; he didn't need to examine the lip prints to know that they would match Marui's.

Yanagi turned the group gathered in the Marui family's living room: Akio was currently sitting off to the side and chatting with Shizuka. Kenji was curled up in the armchair closest to the fire with a book in hand, his own glass of eggnog (non-alcoholic, Yanagi was sure) balanced precariously on the arm of the chair. Yukimura was lying sprawled on the couch with Kirihara pulled close, lips moving though nothing was audible over the peaceful chatter and the crackle of real wood in the fireplace. Bunta was sitting on the coffee table in front of the two, facing them, as he listened carefully, hands clasped over his crossed knees. Niou was leaning against the edge of the couch, eyes closed though whether in exhaustion or disinterest Yanagi could not tell. Jackal had even come over with Okakura-chan, and so while Yagyuu, Sanada, and both Marui parents were missing (family holiday celebrations because the family had a hint of Christianity mixed in; non-Christmas-related family celebrations; and work, because Japan was one of the few countries in which Christmas was not a public formal holiday, and therefore both of the parents were at work despite the late hours) it was a relatively complete gathering.

"Bunta, can I talk to you?" he asked softly, coming up directly behind the listening Marui and tapping him on the shoulder lightly so as not to entirely disrupt the conversation. Marui nodded and excused himself, following Yanagi away to a further location where they could hold the private conversation Yanagi.

Before Marui could ask what was up, Yanagi kissed him.

"All right then." The tensai raised an eyebrow in question, though he wasn't going to object. "I miss you too?"

Yanagi sighed, a hand going to the back of his neck as he worked up the courage to face the other boy.

"You've been drinking again," he said softly, making sure to keep his voice low and his tone even so as not to draw unwanted attention to them. Marui stiffened slightly, before relaxing and giving a half shouldered shrug.

"So what?" he asked nonchalantly, but there was a harsher, more steely undertone to Marui's voice than was normal. Yanagi's eyes opened, and he glared outright.

"_So_ you've been drinking a _lot_ recently." Which was true – he _had_ been, and while Yanagi wasn't the most moral person ever he knew when to draw a line; something Marui, obviously, did not. "I just… I feel like…"

The two fell silent, and Marui did not meet his boyfriend's eyes; instead, he avoided the gaze, staring pointedly at his slippered feet.

"Just today?" It was a plea more than a question, though Yanagi didn't know why. "Just… just for National Eggnog Day?"

Though Yanagi didn't know why, he was agreeing for today – and _only _today – and he allowed the tensai to walk off without another word.


	393. December Twenty Fifth

**[December Twenty-fifth]**

For a Christmas/Holiday fic see the recently added _Happy Holidays._ Also, _The Three Ds_ - a YagyuuKiri - piece is out. One more PoT piece going out tonight (possible Tezuka/Rikkai Person) as a Christmas gift. There will be a Roy/Ed piece from FMA but it will be strictly LJ friend locked for a number of reasons, so add. Possible Matt/Mello fluff going out tonight too, because I have two angry friends who were expecting a piece over a week ago that I accidentally left at school over break. That's it for the long update note. Enjoy!

**//National Pumpkin Pie Day//  
**

"Huuuurry uuuuuup." The acrobat stretched the syllables, a high-pitched whine emitting from his mouth. Oshitari smiled, though his back was turned, thankfully as Gakuto leaving in a huff was not something he wanted at the moment.

"I only need to add a few more things and set it in the oven and then I'll be done, all right?" His voice was lightly scolding, but Gakuto rolled his eyes, knowing Oshitari didn't mean any of it.

"Fine." They sat there for a few moments, Oshitari standing with a fork and various spices. Then he poured the pie mix into the shell, set it in the now-beeping oven, and turned, wiping his hands on a towel and smiling.

"Happy now?" he asked as Gakuto got up and headed into the living room to watch television without a word. Oshitari sat down next to him, making sure to set the timer on his watch in case the one on the iffy oven decided to pick that day not to work. Gakuto nodded.

"Very."

"Good." This time it was more of an evil grin that spread across Oshitari's face, a kind of wicked planning that would have been worrisome had the obvious glint of mischief not been in his eye. "Because I bought a can of whipped cream to go with the, ahem, pie – for National Pumpkin Pie Day, of course-" Oshitari's eyes were practically glowing with the smirk he wore, "- and I believe we may need to make sure it's, you know, fresh."


	394. December Twenty Sixth

**[December Twenty-sixth]**

**//Boxing Day//  
**

"You're _where_?" Gakuto asked into the phone, incredulous. From the other side, thousands of miles away, Akutagawa Jiroh sighed.

"The _UK_." Jiroh ran a hand through his curls, absentmindedly untangling a few that had knotted during his most recent nap. "There are sales."

"The _UK_?!"

"Yes," Jiroh repeated slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "The UK. You know – United Kingdom."

"I know what the hell it stands for," Gakuto huffed. "But what are you _doing there_?!"

"And yet again, I repeat myself – _shopping_." Jiroh stiffened for a second, suddenly coming a realization he had missed when he'd been excited about a jet ride. "Or, more importantly, Keigo is shopping." He groaned, the full force of what had happened _finally_ sinking in. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find him." The phone was snapped shut with a loud click and Jiroh stalked off toward the shop he knew Atobe was in.

"Keigo you get your as-" The taller boy clamped a hand over his mouth, hissing as he pulled him behind a nearby suit mannequin.

"Five more minutes," Atobe pleaded, looking desperate. "I need five more minutes to haggle this sale down and remind the store keeper that – yes he _does_ serve Her Majesty, but worldwide my family's name has more power – and then we can go."

Jiroh shook his head sternly. "_No_," he said, voice void of he usual cheer. "You already have a walk-in closet _full_ of suits – _including_ one's you've never worn – and Boxing Day sales or not you do _not_ need another."


	395. December Twenty Seventh

**[December Twenty-seventh]**

I'm going to put it out there now, perhaps a tad bit late so I apologize: if you review (you should ;)) what was your favorite chapter this year? (Least favorite?) Favorite character you didn't like before? Favorite OC? Favorite mini-plot-line? Favorite holiday idea in general? These, more, less - whatever. I just want to know. :]

**//Make Cut Out Snowflakes Day//  
**

"All together entirely juvenile," Niou muttered in a vocabulary usually reserved for his Yagyuu side. Akaya looked over at him and glared.

"Niou-senpai's a spoil sport!" he whined, loud. This voice pierced through whatever trance both Yukimura and Marui were presumably in, floating through the doorway of the kitchen where they were going over recipes for a coming New Years celebration, and before long navy and pink poked out of the doorway.

"What'd you do this time, Haru?" Marui groaned with a hint of laughter, cracking a loud bubble with his gum. It popped all over his nose, but peeled off in one quick motion. Akaya giggled slightly, but remained pouting nonetheless.

"He refuses to cut out snowflakes with me," Akaya informed. Yukimura turned from looking at the younger boy and focused his attention on Niou, eyes firm. He pulled the Captain Voice from the depths of his body and snapped it in place like the final piece of a puzzle, making sure he had Niou's full attention (or as much attention as one could get from Niou when not put in an entirely sexual situation) and spoke.

"Why, pray tell, is that Niou-kun?" Yukimura asked. He even tacked the honorific on to the end in hopes that it would snap some sense back into the boy; though Yukimura did not get pissed often his patience had already been tried today and if he had to deal with a pouting, whiny Akaya then whoever had_ caused_ it would be in serious trouble.

Niou shrugged, not nearly as intimidated as he should have been.

"As I said before: it's stupid and entirely juvenile." This time Yukimura's eyes narrowed, the too-sweet-to-be-true smile springing to his lips. When he spoke again honey that would both attract and kill flies was added in to the Captain Voice.

"Now Niou-kun" - he used the last name and honorific again, giving Niou one more chance to get it through his thick head that it was currently _his_ job to entertain Akaya because he and Marui were _busy_ - "it happens to be Make Cut Out Snowflakes Day. Surely you can partake in this event?"

With a barely discernible shudder and a half-shouldered shrug of agreement Niou picked up scissors and began folding a sheet of paper, leaving Yukimura to spare his life and go back to his planning.

* * *

**//National Fruitcake Day//**

"Nya, Oishi, you can't _throw it out_!" Eiji's hands were up in the air, flailing in distress as they usually did when anyone mentioned even the slightest thing he disagreed with. Oishi raised an eyebrow, wry smile crossing his face, but he paused mid-step nonetheless with a fruitcake still in hand and looked at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

"It's National Fruitcake Day!" the acrobat exclaimed, as if this was the most important holiday in the world. Oishi laughed, the sound warm and melodious.

"And that requires us to keep this atrocity?" He motioned towards the fruitcake he had now set down on the kitchen counter; true to his words, it was an all together inedible substance that probably consisted of more concrete mix than it did of fruit or cake.

Eiji pondered for a moment, finger poised mid-air in a "wait" motion. A few moments later he came to the answer, springing a foot in the air as he jumped up from his chair.

"Fruitcake Toss Day is January third!" Eiji said, delighted. Oishi sighed, but smiled nonetheless and placed the cake back in its tin.


	396. Fourth Week in December

**[Fourth Week in December]**

**//It's About Time Week//  
**

"_Finally_." Niou practically spat the word as he stepped out into the bitter winter weather, not even bothering to button up his jacket or put on his scarf. Yagyuu stopped the other teen half way down the block, holding him in place as he did up the buttons on the new woolen coat. Niou tried to squirm away but it was no use, so he crossed his arms and stood there glaring.

"Something happen?" Yagyuu asked, going about his way particularly slowly instead of buttoning with a quick purpose. Niou huffed, not wanting to reply, but knew that Yagyuu would keep him there and keep him from bolting if he didn't reply. The Trickster gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"Nah," he murmured. "Just people getting' on my nerves. Mura glarin' daggers 'cause he has to deal with everyone over the holidays. Maru bitchin' 'cause his kitchen's bein' invaded or whate'er. The brat whinin' and complainin' 'cause I won't make effin' paper snowflakes with 'im."

Yagyuu finished the last button, though kept a hand on Niou's arm as if he was still afraid the boy would bolt.

"An'…" Niou shrugged again, not meeting Yagyuu's gaze, and he muttered something else.

"What was that?"

"I'm just… eh, havin' a bad day?" The confession made Yagyuu smile and the Gentleman wrapped an arm around Niou's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug that the Trickster, for once, did not all together deny.

"And" – this time when Niou spoke there was more of a snicker in his voice, though the sincerity of the moment before was not all together broken – "it was about time you showed up, being It's About Time Week an' all."


	397. December Twenty Eighth

**[December Twenty-eighth]**

**//Card Playing Day//  
**

"Blasphemy," Atobe Keigo said, laying his cards facedown on the table. "Ore-sama demands you hand those cards over right now." Oshitari shrugged, smirk playing across his features as he slid his winning hand across the table. Atobe glared at them, fuming.

"Obviously you cheated," Atobe said, waving a hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oshitari shrugged yet again.

"You can go through all of the cards if you'd like – I'm positive that you'll find only two other aces in the entire deck." Atobe gave a barely audible sigh that Oshitari took as defeat, and he grabbed his cards – two aces – back from across the table, situating them safely in front of himself.

"Ore-sama requests you leave and do not return until you learn to play a more civilized card game," Atobe suddenly said, pushing his chair backwards. It scrapped against the dark, polished floor. Oshitari shrugged, standing and following.

"If you insist," the tensai said, voice light for he knew Atobe was only bitter at loosing and that his friend's frustration would dissipate in an hour or two. Oshitari paused at the door (for he knew how to escort himself out).

"I'll be back at four then, neh?" Atobe nodded, though his back was turned. Oshitari shook his head in amusement before turning and closing the door behind him.

"That guy," the tensai murmured. He chuckled to himself this time, walking down the hall and reaching for the phone in his coat pocket to see if Gakuto wanted to hang out until Oshitari returned. The redhead refused to play poker but Oshitari could probably get him to give it a go at a round of something simple like go fish, if only because it was Card Playing Day.

Finding his phone amidst the wads of things in his coat pockets, Oshitari dialed the number and waited.


	398. December Twenty Ninth

**[December Twenty-ninth]**

**//Pepper Pot Day//  
**

Inui Sadaharu opened the door. The person standing there surprised him.

"You're… a forty minute bus ride away," was the first comment out of Inui's mouth as he surveyed his friend. Yanagi Renji gave a sheepish look, rubbing the back of the neck with the hand not holding a bag.

"I know. I apologize for not calling beforehand. My phone died and this was, a rather… impulsive trip," he explained. Now Yanagi held up the plastic bag he was holding, and Inui caught a glimpse of the food-related items inside. "Would you mind if I borrowed your kitchen?"

Inui shrugged and lead his friend inside, where Yanagi quickly slipped off his shoes. "What's this about?" he asked. "You don't, well… cook." Yanagi gave another sheepish look and he pulled a number of ingredients out of his bag.

"Bunta had work all day today and then he has to baby sit both of his brothers afterwards and I… I though I would try to do something… nice." The last few words were softer than the others, fading as Yanagi realized that the idea had sounded better in his head than aloud. Nonetheless, Inui looked up at him with a slight spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Mind if I help?"

--

Three hours and twenty minutes later, with very few mistakes, both Inui and Yanagi stood in the kitchen with a proper pot full of pepper pot soup. They'd tasted it and tested it and even modified the amount in the recipe so they didn't have a thousand years worth of leftovers. Overall, Yanagi was feeling pretty confident about this.

"Out of curiosity, what possessed you to initiate this recipe?" Inui asked as he walked Yanagi to the door. Yanagi shrugged, but there was a slight sparkle of mischief when he turned to reply.

"It's Pepper Pot Day and I figured that, along with everything else, a bit of festive cheer never hurt anyone."


	399. December Thirtieth

**[December Thirtieth]**

Early update because I have a birthday party to go to today. With luck, tomorrow will be an early update to. It'll be a long chapter to celebrate this whole, wonderful year, so set yourself a few minutes aside to enjoy it if you may. Thank you all so much, and here we go: 399/400!

**//National Bicarbonate of Soda Day// -- a.k.a. //National Baking Soda Day//  
**

"Oh shit," Marui Bunta muttered as he looked through the cabinets. This was the second time he was checking them, but he knew it was pointless: he was out of baking soda. Groaning he grabbed his house key from on top of the microwave, slipped on his shoes, and buttoned his coat. "'M goin' out, 'kay?" he called. A muffled reply from both Akio and Kenji was heard. "Don't cause trouble."

Stepping out, Marui hurried toward the convenience store down the street. He practically lived there, because unless he needed something specific they carried it, and for cheaper to. The clump of bells above the door jingled jovially as he stepped in and hurried toward the isle where he knew baking soda normally was.

As Fate would have it, they were entirely out.

"Er, Ikeda-san," Marui began as he approached the check-out counter empty handed. "You're out of baking soda."

Ikeda looked up, puzzled for a second before a light of understanding donned in his eyes. "Ah, yes. I apologize for that."

"Well do ya think there's, I dunno, any in the back?" Marui tried not to snap, because he knew Ikeda really was a good guy (staving college student and all that just trying to get by with a girlfriend who tended to rag on him a bit too much) but the other man just tended to be a bit scattered brained and less-than-helpful when Marui truly needed it.

For once, instead of springing into action at the suggestion, Ikeda shrugged. "I've checked twice today and there's been nothing back there. Apparently the actual market is out, too, because I had a frazzled mom freaking out about some science project earlier and how this was her last stop of the day with no success."

Marui raised an eyebrow in surprise and suspicion. "What, 's there a national baking soda short or something?" Ikeda shrugged.

"Not a short, per se, I just think stores forgot to stock up for National Bicarbonate of Soda Day."

As Marui left the store with a huff he really, really wished that people would stop celebrating _every little thing_. It was causing him some major problems.


	400. December Thirty First

**[December Thirty-First]**

**A/N: **This is it. The final chapter. I've worked a bit on this one, and once it was all said and done (there are three holidays) I believe it may be the longest chapter I've ever written for a fic. It clocked in around 5,500ish words. A lovely chapter if I do say so myself.

I just wanted to take a moment to thank _everyone_ who ever read this. Regardless of whether you reviewed (though those of you who do review know how much I love you!) and regardless of anything else, by clicking on this fic and reading even a section you've made part of my goal possible. This past year with this fic has been a crazy journey, and I know I've admitted to more than a few of you that I wasn't sure I was going to make it. Well, I _did_ - and if you're here, so did you. I know I've improved as a writer over this past year, and I feel I've learned some valuable lessons as a person as well. It's been a wonderful, crazy ride for this fic and though next year's won't be nearly as obnoxious I'm looking forward to it as well. (_10 Things I Know About You_ will be posted tomorrow, or perhaps site!midnight. We'll see. A possible updated-whenever-my-muse-strikes fic called _A Day in the Life Of_ which would just detail small happenings in characters lives may be put up to.)

**So now**, whether it's already 2010 yet (how's the future, by the way?) or not, sit back and enjoy whatever wrap-ups (and new ideas? Oh no...) I have presented in the final chapter - 400! - of _Every Day is a Holiday._ I'd really, _really_ appreciate it.

**//Make Up Your Mind Day//  
**

Ohtori Choutarou sat. The room was silent, bar the light tap of keys from his conductor across the room. Though they were on holiday, Suzuki-sensei has called him in to discuss the recent developments in his future.

Ohtori had known, of course, that his teacher was sending out recordings of him. He wasn't that thick after all, and a quick question to Oshitari (though he had blushed and apologized profusely for asking such a 'silly thing' when he'd questioned) was all it took to clear up any denial that he was, in fact, being both presented and scouted.

Ohtori looked down at the papers, pamphlets, brochures, and letters scattered on two music stands he'd pushed together. It was a mind-boggling array of information, the type of thing that held everything he'd ever dreamed of and more.

Sitting in front of him on those stands were copies of the tapes that had been given out for pre-screenings. Each one matched up to the school they'd been submitted to – Toho Gakuen School of Music, Tokyo College of Music, Royal Academy of Music, Le Conservatoire de Paris, Manhattan School of Music, The Curtis Institute of Music, Juilliard School – and the letters from each of those schools.

They were all acceptance letters.

Every single one of them, or at least as acceptance of a letter as one could get without going in for a live audition. He was being offered the chance here, by _all _of them, though he hadn't asked to be and now he was stuck half having a panic attack because he couldn't decide which of the fabulous schools he wanted to attend.

"Ohtori-kun?" Suzuki-sensei's voice was quiet, much like his disposition when he wasn't conducting – a cool, calm exterior that blended in perfectly with the rest of the Hyotei hierarchy until his rehearsal space was threatened, his program was on the brink of being cut, and then he poured all of his soul and energy into keeping it together. He was, without a doubt, Ohtori's favorite teacher at the school, a quietly bundled person with a flaming passion that Ohtori yearned to follow. "Sorry to interrupt, but it seems perhaps you're in need of guidance?" Ohtori blushed a deep scarlet but nodded, for it was true, and Suzuki-sensei pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Obviously the first decision you'll have to make is whether or not staying in-country matters to you. While Japan has some fine programs – I myself studied at Toho and I can say that my alma mater is nothing less than fine – one cannot deny, as both a musician and an educator, that there are finer choices out there. Finer choices in which you are being given the opportunity to audition for, should you choose to do so." Suzuki-sensei sat next to him, looking expectantly, but his gaze was not pressuring as it could have been. They remained engulfed in silence for a few minutes as Ohtori sat, mind reeling. The teen spoke.

"I… I think, sensei," he began softly, "that I would most definitely be open to a school abroad. Monetary issues should not arise, and while my English is a bit shaky it's… it's not bad." Ohtori looked up from where he was studying his knees to see the man smile.

"Good to hear, Ohtori-kun." The crinkle of delight at the corner of the old man's eyes was reassuring. "Do you have a certain one of the schools here in mind or would you like me to discuss each of them with you? I've been told it can be highly beneficial to organize a list comparing the pros and cons of each school." Ohtori shrugged slightly, blush rising again as he studied the brochures in front of him.

"I think… I think the… The… erm, _Le_ Conservatoire de Paris" – the words rolled awkwardly around Ohtori's tongue, not used to the language though he was making an attempt, and his blush deepened – "is out, because I know little to no French." (And there was a part of him feeling increasingly guilty for dropping the language in order to pursue tennis when he was in his last year of elementary school.)

"Of course." Suzuki-sensei nodded in understanding. "That leaves us with the choice of either an American conservatoire or an English one. Do you have a preference?" Ohtori shook his head more firmly this time, feeling a bit more steady on his proverbial feet. Despite his unsure answer, Ohtori's eyes were fixed on the Juilliard brochure. Suzuki-sensei chuckled.

"While I'm quite aware of the acclaim The Royal Academy of Music has, I think we both know the excess travel time would bit a bit of a waste." The man chuckled again, but it was the type of warm sound that an experienced educator gave at the joy of having watched a student mature and achieve a goal. "Shall I respond to both Juilliard and Curtis, then?" Ohtori gave a mute nod. "Good then. Enjoy your holiday, I'll contact you and your family via telephone in order to determine when auditions are best to be scheduled as well as to discuss other key details with your parents." Suzuki-sensei stood, handing him the brochures for both Juilliard and Curtis before heading back to his desk to finish up some work. Ohtori stood, giving a polite bow before exiting the music room.

Feet clicked down the silent hallways as Ohtori made his way through the labyrinth of halls known as Hyotei in order to walk home. The school held none of the vivacity it did during the day when students wandered the halls, bragging about their new car despite the fact that most of them couldn't drive or studying frantically for a test because they'd been out all night partying. Instead the coolness of the marble and other fine building materials permeated the air, a type of solitude that was not all together unpleasant wafting around the building in a more proper, formal way. Overall the feeling was professional: it may have been a high school, but it was preparing its students to _go_ somewhere, and that was what was truly import.

As Ohtori Choutarou stepped outside the building he took a deep breath, inhaling the cool winter air not too unlike that inside, he gave a small smile.

It was Make Up Your Mind Day, and he had just made up his mind – on something all together life changing!

* * *

**//Unlucky Day//**

"No is not an option." Though the declaration was firm, Akutagawa Jiroh's tone was soft. He sat next to the displeased heir to the Atobe fortune on the lavish bed he had spent many a night in. Atobe did not meet his caring gaze.

"No," the teen repeated. Jiroh sighed, dropping his head to his hands in frustration.

"We've already been over this _three times_, Keigo!" Jiroh half-yelled in exasperation. "Your _father_ has even agreed to it. It's _happening_."

"Ore-sama does not care; Ore-sama will take whatever measures necessary to make sure it does not." At the cold, stilted reply, Jiroh snorted.

"With what? The accounts you've had frozen?" Atobe's body stiffened but he sat upright, determined to keep his act together. Jiroh continued, voice the type of sarcastic that was usually only heard from Shishido or Gakuto. "Like I said before – _all_ of your accounts have been frozen. You're a minor. And you and I both know you've never bothered to keep more than a few thousand yen in cash around the house."

"The answer is _no._" This time Jiroh could hear the trepidation in Atobe's voice, the fear that this really _was_ going to happen, because when Atobe-sama even agreed to something, well… _it happened_.

"Keigo." Jiroh was outright pleading now, and not ashamed: he wanted Atobe to be able to make this choice by himself without being unnecessarily forced into it. While Jiroh wasn't an official Atobe, the entire house staff knew about this decision (they had been informed not to favor the young master Atobe under any circumstance by Atobe-sama) and most of them supported both it, and Jiroh along with it. "Please, _please_ go along with this. Don't make it more painful then it has to be. Don't make me check you into an _in-patient_ facility."

This time Atobe _physically_ scooted away, increasing the distance between them by a good few feet. Jiroh's face fell, dejected, and hands made a soft noise as they fell to hit the bed.

"O-O-re-sama p-politely refuses." There was a stumble in Atobe's voice, something so unusual Jiroh's eyes practically shot open, because it meant that Atobe was _crying_.

"Keigo." This time the word – the _name_ – was tender, filled with as much love and care as Jiroh could put into it. Lithe yet strong arms that could only belong to a sports-loving teenager wrapped themselves around Atobe's, and the heir's head fell sideways, landing on Jiroh's shoulders. Droplets of water that Jiroh knew were tears left small dark splotches on the strawberry blonde's properly pressed shirt.

The last say of the name had done it: Atobe cracked. His hands shook violently where they rested in his lap as sobs silently wracked his body. He made no sound, as he had been trained to do at a young age. For once he let everything down, the mask he had worked so hard to mold and perfect over the years laying beside him cracked and useless. Jiroh rubbed reassuring circle's on the other teen's back, sending a single silent prayer to whatever kami was watching over the both of them at the moment for making Atobe listen.

The Atobe heir sat up more straightly, shoulders pulled back as he wiped the last of the tears he would let be shone from his face. Jiroh nodded, standing and offering his hand to Atobe. The boy took it – something he normally would not – and surveyed himself in the mirror to make sure was presentable (he had to straighten his shirt collar once) before nodding. The pair headed out the door of Atobe's bedroom, down the elaborately decorated hallway and down the marble stair case that – despite having been there for years – showed no sign of wear. Atobe paused for a second or two only in order to run his hand down the ornately carved banister, before heading out the front door and to the waiting car, Jiroh accompanying. The feeling of the banister under his fingers still lingered, and though he would be back – soon – there was still the feeling that something was changing, that the next time his perfectly sculpted fingers traced the familiar carvings something would be different.

Hopefully, something would.

Because it was Unlucky Day, and Fate had decided that he was going to be checked into an outpatient treatment program for both a shopping and a work addiction.

* * *

**//New Year's Eve//**

_**"Youth is when you're allowed to stay up late on New Year's Eve. Middle age is when you're forced to." --Bill Vaughan**_

"Do you think it's dead yet?" Kirihara Akaya asked, looking out the kitchen window. He sipped a mug of hot cocoa eagerly, burning his tongue in the process but not caring. A few moments later Yukimura Seiichi joined him at the window, looking outwards toward the tree they had planted earlier that year.

"Not dead, unfortunately," the captain said with a sigh. "It's probably just dormant for the winter months."

"Well… do ya think we could get an army of squirrels to kill it or something?" Yukimura shook his head in response to the question.

"Even if we did manage to find an army of squirrels and get them to cooperate with us, chances are they would probably accidentally harm the flowers Shizuka and I plant every year." Akaya gave a half-glare.

"You're going to let this _evil tree_ dominate our lives simply because you don't want any harm done to your _flowers_?! It's… it's an outrage! A scandal! A...

"What comes next?" Akaya asked, puzzled as he attempted to finish the quote. Yukimura laughed, shifting his mug to his other hand so he could more easily lean over and peck Akaya on the cheek.

"Nothing; the quote is finished after that."

"Oh. Right." Akaya shrugged. "I still say the stupid tree needs to go. You said so yourself – it's _evil!_"

"And it hasn't bugged us for the past few months because all of its leaves fell off and it went into hibernation," Yukimura reminded, laughter in his voice. "Don't bother it yet."

"Next year?" Akaya asked, hopeful. Yukimura laughed again, his voice light and melodious.

"I'll make it a resolution," Yukimura assured him, blatantly ignoring the fact that those were never met. "Now can we go enjoy New Year's Eve in a proper way aside from planning the death of arborous foliage?

_**"The new year begins in a snow-storm of white vows." --George William Curtis**_

"You promise you'll call?" Tezuka nodded. Fuji fidgeted, fixing the collar on Tezuka's polo despite the fact that the teen would don another one once he landed because the flight was long enough for him to need to change clothes. "And you'll eat properly?"

"Hn."

"You'll get enough rest?" Another nod. "And you'll make sure not to stress your elbow or shoulder too much if they're beginning to hurt?"

A pause. "Hn."

"Or your wrist, too, right? I've seen the way you rub it – if it starts hurting you promise me you'll get it checked out right away?" Another pause, slightly longer than the last one.

"Hn."

"_Promise me_?"

"_Yes_." It was an actual word this time, though still monosyllabic in nature, and Fuji sighed. He looked out the large glass window behind Tezuka, fingers still entwined with the other teen's. He watched a plane land in the distance and his instincts told him that was the one Tezuka would be boarding in the next twenty minutes or so – it just needed to dock and let its other passengers off, before Tezuka and others headed for Germany, toward a training facility not far from where Tezuka had once gone through intense physical therapy.

"And you'll-"

"_Fuji_." The use of the last name meant serious business, and the tensai sighed again. He opened his eyes, looking straight at Tezuka before melting against him.

"I'll miss you," Fuji said softly. Warm arms wrapped around the smaller teen and Tezuka gently kissed the top of Fuji's head, not caring if anyone saw them. His parents had dropped him off earlier – far to flitty to care, because that was just their nature (Tezuka took more after his grandparents) – and the two were alone, bar the company of strangers.

"I'll miss you too." Those four words were simple and sweet and expressed everything both of the boy's had been feeling. "I'll come home though, quite a bit. They scouted me, so they're paying plane expenses."

"Milk 'em for what it's worth," the tensai muttered around tears. Though he knew this was what Tezuka wanted more than anything – to be offered the chance to train and play professionally – it was the most heartbreaking decision he could make. It was one of the reasons both of them had put off scheduling the final decision to train when the offer had first been made in August. There was some dispute over whether or not Tezuka should finish up the school year at home, but in the end the bar had been set: it was the New Year or never. Reluctantly they'd decided on a 'yes' and the Tezuka family had decided Tezuka would continue his schooling virtually – all of the teachers had agreed at any rate, particularly the younger female ones, because there wasn't a staff member on campus who didn't love Tezuka Kunimitsu for whatever reason.

"I'll make sure to," Tezuka told him, chuckling. The sound was warm and resonated deep in the young man's chest, a comforting rumble that made Fuji want to do nothing more than hold him tightly forevermore. Carefully Tezuka tilted the tensai's chin upwards and kissed him, not bothering to be ashamed or consider the fact that they were in public or even do anything but push all of his raw emotion into it.

They pulled away a minute or so later, panting lightly. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the tensai and held the smaller boy firmly to his chest as they both watched the plane pull in.

"Flight number 306, now boarding," came the voice of an all-too-cheerful flight attendant. Tezuka looked down at Fuji, the closest he would get to a sad smile crossing his face, before pecking the boy once lightly on the lips. Then Tezuka had grabbed his suitcase and pulled out his boarding pass, striding away before Fuji's clingy side had a chance to kick into affect.

As Fuji Syusuke watched the plane pull away from the gate – and as Tezuka Kunimitsu looked out the window at the darkening sky as his plane took off – they each shared a single, same thought: this New Year's Eve truly was the push towards a new year of all sorts of unknown things.

**_"The proper behavior all through the holiday season is to be drunk. This drunkenness culminates on New Year's Eve, when you get so drunk you kiss the person you're married to." -P. J. O'Rourke_**

"Somebody _please_ explain to me why I decided to 'host' this again?" Tachibana asked in a sigh. It was meant as a rhetorical question for his ears only, but before he could make sure _everyone_ knew that Mori had burst out with an answer, nose still firmly buried in one of the new books he'd gotten.

"You thought it would be more beneficial for us to spend time together as a team instead of all sitting in separate locations unorganized, because we would 'bond'; in reality you were probably attempting to reduce the amount of New Year's Eve related alcohol consumption that would occur, because you secretly fear that because we all come from rather controversial backgrounds we'll turn to rather controversial techniques to entertain ourselves when bored, including the illegal consumption of alcohol."

The room was silent, bar a giggle from An. Tachibana went bright red but shook his head, muttering something under his breath about needing aspirin as he headed back into kitchen.

Uchimura sat on the couch next to Mori, leaning against his double's partner and using him as a kind of human pillow; Ishida was planted on the floor as was Sakurai. Shinji sat in between Uchimura and Kamio, muttering under his breath but it wasn't loud enough or annoying enough to attract any real attention or dislike so no one bothered him. Next to him was Kamio, An half planted in his lap. Though Kamio was not quite so daring, An had decided to use her brother's absence from the room to kiss him and the redhead didn't appear to be objecting either.

It was a scene perfect enough for a fairytale, and for once in their lives Fudomine shared a simultaneous positive thought: _things were going well_.

Perhaps this New Year's Eve – and all of the eves after – would be a good occasion after all.-

**_"New Year's Resolution: To tolerate fools more gladly, provided this does not encourage them to take up more of my time." --James Agate_**

"It was so nice of your family to allow us to celebrate here," Oishi said, bowing as he thanked the other teen. Kawamura nodded, hand wrapped around his neck in a familiar sheepish gesture.

"It was no problem at all, really. It was my father's idea, really – he remembers you guys from junior high." There was a slight tinge of sadness in the statement, but the fact that all of the old regulars – even Echizen and the famous "Ichinen Trio" (who were now in their final year of junior high!) – were gathered to celebrate the night. Though traditionally a family holiday it had somehow worked out and Oishi and Eiji were the last pair to arrive, stepping in from the cold weather and sitting down next to everyone.

The night was, of course, a wonder. It was filled with a bit too much singing and joke telling from Momo and Eiji, Kaidoh falling asleep in the corner (to which Fuji had snapped a number of pictures and Inui had commenting something about how the other teen was used to sleeping from the house of no later than nine PM to no earlier than four AM), and Tezuka impersonations being done heavily because the supposed next-year captain was no where to be found that night.

"You're doing well, saa Taka-san?" Fuji asked toward the end of the hectic night. Kawamura nodded.

"Yeah. Things around here have really been going great – Otou-san's been having a bit of back trouble recently but it's nothing that's impaired him so much I'm not able to pick up the slack." Kawamura quieted before continuing. "You're all doing well? I got out to see a few of the matches last year, but I only managed to make it to one of the earlier Kantou matches this year." The sadness with which this statement was made was tangible, and Fuji had a strong urge to hug his friend, but he resisted.

"Yeah, we've been doing well. Something tells me Eiji's gonna cause Mitsu to blow a fuse in the next year, but that depends on how much Eiji he's actually exposed to, I suppose." Kawamura nodded mutely, surveying the crowd of people he'd most closely associated with in junior high. Despite the time they were all really the same; sure, there were some height differences here and there, and the Ichinen Trio looked far more masculine than he had ever imagined they could (Echizen had even grown a bit and his shoulders had begun to widen), but overall they were still the exact same people he had left.

It was reassuring to know that nothing had really changed.

"Taka-san?" Fuji's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he blushed sheepishly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "what was that?"

"Oh nothing," Fuji commented wistfully, the type of comment only another tensai could decipher. The younger boy looked out on the crowd of friends as well. "It's nice to know some things stay consistent, isn't it?" Kawamura nodded.

"The best resolutions are to not change at all." The comment was out of Kawamura's mouth before he realized it and a hand slipped up to cover his mouth, hoping the accidental slip-up would be ignored. Fuji's eyes crinkled, revealing blue underneath, and he titled his head slightly as he studied the other teen.

"Perhaps you're right," he commented once more in that wistful tensai tone. "But resolutions are built from promises, promises are built from dreams, dreams are build from wishes, wishes are built from hopes, hopes are built from experiences – and what more could one want in a new year than experiences?"

It was a comment that left him thinking the rest of New Year's Eve.

_**"May all your troubles last as long as your New Year's resolutions!" --Joey Adams**_

"Nii-san." The voice was soft and accompanied a light knock on the door. Muromachi Touji looked up, pausing his X-Box.

"Yeah?" he asked, welcoming his brother into the room and patting the spot next to him. Taichi sat down and fidgeted.

"I... I..." The younger boy stuttered over words before finely blurting. "I want to go live with Otou-san."

Silence. Absolute, stunned silence. Had Muromachi been holding anything he would have dropped it, his body going completely ridged.

"I... I know that you're... you're not... supportive," Taichi stuttered. "B-but I just..."

"Fine." It was a harsh, bitter word. "Whatever." The tension was sliceable, but Taichi still approached it.

"I... I hate being a bother to you and Kaa-san and I... it would just be... _better_. Otou-san had a good job and-"

"So we're not good enough?" The words were out before Muromachi had thought about them, and the moment they were he seriously regretted them. The hurt in Taichi's eyes, however, was far less than what Muromachi was feeling.

"Nii-san, I didn't-"

"Of course you did." Yet again the harsh inner comments vocally manifested themselves. "Just... leave, them."

Without another word Taichi got up. A few moments later and a loud slam was heard as Taichi forcibly closed the door to the apartment, leaving Muromachi spend his New Year's Eve alone.

**_"A new year is unfolding - like a blossom with petals curled tightly concealing the beauty within." --Unknown_**

"I have an update on an interesting development." Yanagi's voice was sly through the phone and Yukimura could picture the positively wicked expression on his friend's face.

"What is it?" the bluenet asked, bracing himself because it sounded positively priceless.

"It appears Genichiroh has found himself a female friend."

Silence. Then:

"_No_." The cackle in Yukimura's voice was loud. "Gen's got a _girlfriend?_"

"All my sources indicate so," Yanagi replied, this time laughing outright. Despite the hilarity they were laughing with, they were laughing with - not at - and neither could feel happier for their other best friend.

"Good for him," Yukimura commented warmly. "Lord knows a girl is just what he needs. Who is she?" Yanagi began listing.

"Teshima Komako, age sixteen, born October tenth, in the photography and calligraphy clubs, weighs approximatel-"

"That's enough, crazy stalker boy," Yukimura said, cutting him off with another laugh. "Good for Gen, though, she sounds like a lovely lady.

"And it's good to know he won't be spending his New Year's Eve alone again," Yukimura added softly after a moment.

"Ahh." Though neither had ever said it aloud, they both knew Sanada had turned down a number of invitations to social outings - particularly things like New Year's Eve parties - out of both embarrassment at not having someone and awkwardness at the fact that everyone else _did_.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Yukimura asked, breaking the silence that would have been awkward had it been shared by anyone but Yukimura and Yanagi. There was a small affirmative noise from the other teen. "Cool. Tell me if you get any more data on 'Gen-chan's giiiirlfriiiiend'" – The syllables were stretched almost impossibly in a childish giggle that normally belonged to Marui or Akaya –"so I can tease him when I call to ask how his break is going."

"I'll make sure to."

It was a short parting, but it said everything their words didn't.

**_"An optimist stays up until midnight to see the New Year in. A pessimist stays up to make sure the old year leaves." --Bill Vaughan_**

"My room is this way!" Akira called, excited. he was running faster than Saeki had ever seen him, small hand wrapped around Saeki's much larger wrist. Two pairs of feet padded down the hall as the young boy pulled his friend, despite the age difference.

"Ouch! Akira!" yelled a female voice as the two of them rounded the corner. As she looked up, though, she realized it wasn't Akira whom she had run into, but Saeki.

That did not change her disposition.

"Sorry 'bout her." The apology from Akira was sheepish but sincere, despite the fact that he should not have been the one to deliver it.

Still, as he looked around, Saeki had to admit, he was incredibly impressed. Up until Akira had called him, overjoyed at finally being discharged from the hospital, and had invited Saeki over - requiring Akira to give him his address, and revealing that Akira lived in one of most upper-class neighborhoods in Chiba - the older boy hadn't even realized Akira's family lineage was highly prosperous.

"This is my room!" Akira threw open the door proudly, displaying the large room with joy before pulling Saeki in. The room was a pale blue with sailboats and waves that rose and fell every so often along the middle of the walls. It held more toys than Saeki had ever heard of, let alone owned or seen. The bed was at furthest end of the room, only visible through rows of teddy bears and other plush animals, and it was obviously custom made and hand-crafted, because it was a perfect replica of a sailboat. A canopy covered the top, realistic pictures of sea creatures and their scientific names dotting the fabric.

"I hope you like it..." The young boy trailed off, voice faltering slightly. His face fell a little bit, but he tried to appear cheerful nonetheless.

"It's wonderful," Saeki reassured, watching the boy fondly. Akira ran around gathering toys. "Are you sure your parents don't have a problem with this?" Though Saeki had developed an affinity for the boy over the months they had interacted, there was a significant age difference between the two of them and Saeki was well aware that some parents could find the situation distasteful. Akira shrugged, not looking up from where he was picking his favorite books from a shelf.

"They don't care." The reply was soft and Saeki could feel the injured innocence beneath it. "They're in Europe right now for the hols, left me and Onee-san and Tanaka-san - he's the butler - here." Then, as a reassurance, Akira added, "Tanaka-san likes you. I told him about you when he came to visit." (Though Saeki did not bring this up, he knew these visits were few and far between.) Then Akira looked up at him, just innocent and normal as he always was; Akira held up a copy of _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers._ "Can we read this one tonight? I never finished it..."

Saeki nodded and Akira curled up next to him on the bed. The young boy snuggled into Saeki's side, humming happily he read. The clock was striking 11:58 by the time the two next moved. Akira had slumped over, nearly asleep, and Saeki carefully eased him down and pulled the covers over Akira.

"Two more minute," the young boy complained groggily after catching sight of the clock. "Pl's?"

"All right." Saeki smiled at the nearly-sleeping boy. Akira looked up at, smile lighting up his eyes in a way that reminded Saeki distinctly of Kentarou, and drilled into him the fact that there was nothing more wonderful than a child watching the last moments of New Year's Eve to welcome in the new year.

**_"The object of a new year is not that we should have a new year. It is that we should have a new soul." --G. K. Chesterton_**

"I am excusing myself at the moment." It was a harsh reply, and a second later the man stood forcefully and removed himself from not only the dinner table but the building. Niou fidgeted under the table with the hand not currently clasped around perfectly polished silverware.

"Don't mind him," Yagyuu's mother said after a moment, more cheerful than she had been any other time Niou had met her. "So tell me, Niou-kun, how is life?"

Dinner passed much in this fashion, the entire time devoted to simplistic compliments or light chit chat. It was only after the meal had been finished that Yagyuu-san advised her son to "take his friend" upstairs while they waited for a pie to reheat, and Yagyuu did so despite the fact that he did not need to be advised.

"See?" Yagyuu said the moment they were tucked safely away in his room. "I told you, they _don't_ hate you."

"Your father does," Niou pointed out bitterly. Which was, in some respects, true, or the man wouldn't have left in the middle of dinner. Yagyuu shrugged.

"Give him time to come around. You're as good as having Okaa-san's blessing and Lord knows Kanami's fine with you as long as I'm happy even if the incident in which you set her braid on fire is a less than pleasant memory." Yagyuu shrugged, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. "We're making progress." Niou nodded at the comment, for it was true, and it held some weight even if not much. The Trickster slowly strode over, sitting down in Yagyuu's lap and settling himself until he was comfortable. Chapped lips carefully traced along Yagyuu's neck in feather-light touches, no marks being left for fear of Yagyuu's parents noticing.

"I promise you – _promise you_ – that whether they agree or not, you're _mine_." Yagyuu tilted the slightly younger boy's chin up, kissing him gently on the lips. "Absolutely, totally _mine_."

It was all the reassurance Niou needed to go back downstairs and finish dessert with the Yagyuu family in hopes that maybe, by the time next New Year's Eve rolled around, things would be a bit less tense.

_**"Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right." --Oprah Winfrey**_

_OWARI_


End file.
